Diario de William Albert Andrew
by Rinoa83
Summary: Historia del manga Candy Candy contado desde la perspectiva de Albert Andrew.


Diario de William Albert Andrew

Por Esther

Nunca es fácil recordar el pasado. Ahora echo la vista atrás y he recorrido un largo camino lleno de alegrías y también de muchas tristezas.

Soy William Albert Andrew, uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo y a pesar de todo nunca fui feliz aunque muchos crean lo contrario, pues el dinero no da la felicidad. Me gustaría compartir con ustedes mis penas y alegrías, mis amores, mis dramas, mi vida…

Como sabrán, yo nací en el seno de una de las familias más aristocráticas del Reino Unido el 28 de Junio de 1890, en Glasgow, Escocia. El clan de los Andrew es uno de los más antiguos y respetados. Mis padres eran William Andrew y Priscilla Andrew, y del fruto de su amor nacimos yo y mi hermana mayor Rose Marie.

Éramos una gran familia feliz, no faltaban las fiestas y recepciones. Mis padres eran muy queridos por todos, pues eran gente muy sencilla a pesar de su apellido, pero nunca la felicidad es completa y a muy temprana edad sabría lo que es el sufrimiento y la pérdida de mis seres más queridos…

Mamá, ¿otra vez tenéis que iros de viaje? Nunca estáis en casa, acabáis de regresar.

Lo sé William, pero ya sabes que papá tiene que atender los negocios y yo tengo que ir con él para que no esté solo.

Pero George va con él, mamá, y le hace compañía.

Cariño, no es lo mismo. Además, aquí tienes a Rosy y tienes que cuidar de ella y de tu sobrinito que ya está en camino.

Sí, pero… ¡bueno vale! Pero me tienes que traer un regalo muyyy grande, así de grande.

¡Jajaja! Muy bien tesoro, te traeré si es necesario un elefante.

¡Bravo un elefante!

¡No!, era broma cielo, pero seguro que te traeré algo bonito ya lo verás.

Con permiso señora Andrew- _dijo una de las mucamas_-, el coche le está esperando para ir a la estación- dijo una de las sirvientas de la familia.

Sí, enseguida bajo. Bien cariño, es la hora. Dale un besote a mamá y no llores, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, ¿vale?

Sí, te voy a extrañar mami.

_Ambos bajaron lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada de la enorme mansión donde el señor Andrew esperaba a su esposa._

Rosy, cuida de William para que no se suba a los árboles y de que haga caso a la tía Elroy. Cuídate tú también hija, no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios, ya sabes que tu salud está muy delicada mi amor.

Sí mamá, tendré cuidado y vete ya o se os hará tarde. Adiós.

_El coche se alejaba lentamente y William no podía evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas_.

Tranquilo Albert pronto estarán aquí como siempre e iremos todos juntos a almorzar al campo, ya lo verás. – _Rose lo abrazó tiernamente entre sus brazos._

Rosy, tengo mucho miedo de que papá y mamá no vayan a volver…

Claro que sí tonto, por qué dices esas cosas. Anda ven conmigo y vamos a ver como están de crecidos los rosales, hice una flor nueva.

¡Sí! Quiero verla, corre Rosy.

_Pero esa misma noche, una carta urgente llega a la mansión de los Andrew. Era una noche muy fría y nevaba. Un hombre de negro bajó de un coche de caballos y tocó a la puerta._

Vaya a ver quién es a estas horas tan intempestivas- _dijo la tía Elroy_.

Sí señora.

Buenas noches, busco a la señora Elroy Andrew; vengo a entregarle esta carta. Es muy urgente.

Buenas noches, soy yo. ¿De qué se trata para venir a estas horas?

Tengo malas noticias de su hermano, señora Andrew.

¡De William! Pase por favor. Sígame.

_Albert en aquel momento estaba en lo alto de la escalera que daba a la entrada principal y estaba escuchando toda la conversación. Pudo oír el nombre de su papá y malas noticias. Corriendo fue a escuchar detrás de una puerta que daba al estudio de su padre._

Señora, aquí le traigo una carta de un tal George Monot, dice ser un asistente de la familia Andrew.

Sí, viajaba con William y Priscilla.

_La señora Elroy comenzó a leer la carta y, poco a poco, a medida que iba leyéndola, iba perdiendo fuerza en los miembros y sus lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas_.

¡Dios mío! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡No pueden haber muerto!

¡Señora!- _el hombre corrió a cogerla antes de que ésta cayera al suelo._

_De pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe. Delante de ella estaba Albert con la cara desencajada y rota por el dolor. No podía creerse lo que acababa de oír._

¡No, no, es mentira! Mamá y papá están bien. ¡Ella me lo prometió! Mamá…-_el pequeño cuerpo de William empezó a caer pesadamente._

¡William! ¡Hijo despierta, reacciona! Llame a un médico rápido.

Sí señora.

Mamá… -_decía Albert entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia._

_Albert soñaba con su madre. Corría detrás de ella y no podía alcanzarla, se alejaba más y más de él, y la llamaba con desesperación mamá, mamá… De repente, sonó un tren a lo lejos y muchos gritos. Por fin despertó después de 3 horas._

¡Mamá! Rosy, ¿dónde están mamá y papá? ¡Contéstame!

Albert… papá y mamá no van a volver- _Rose Marie rompió a llorar_.

No, no, por qué… no es justo. Ella me dijo que no pasaría nada, que volverían.

Albert… fue un accidente, ellos no tienen la culpa.

No volverán como aquel gatito que tenía, ¿verdad Rosy?

Me temo que es así Albert. Pero tienes que ser fuerte. Tenemos que ser fuertes ahora que papá y mamá no están.

No quiero, no quiero. Yo quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá…-_decía con lágrimas en los ojos._

No llores, por favor pequeño. Mira, te quedarás conmigo para siempre y con Vincent y tu sobrinito, y seremos otra vez una familia feliz. Yo seré ahora tu mamá y la tía Elroy…

No, tía Elroy es mala conmigo, me pega y me castiga, no quiero estar con ella.

Está bien, cielo. Como tú quieras. Descansa ahora te hará bien.

_Rose Marie salió de la recamara de William y se dirigió al despacho de su padre. Allí la estaba esperando su tía Elroy._

_Rose Marie llamó a la puerta_-¿Puedo pasar tía Elroy?

Sí, pasa hija.

¡George! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Mejor, gracias señora Brown. Siento lo de sus padres, lo siento mucho – _George comenzó a sollozar._

No se disculpe, George. No ha tenido la culpa. ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?

El tren en el que íbamos chocó con otro que no hizo el cambio de vía y descarrilamos. Hubo muchos gritos. Su madre murió en el acto y su padre estaba junto a mí. Recibió un fuerte impacto en la cabeza, pero antes de morir me pidió que cuidara de ustedes, en especial del joven William.

¡Qué terrible muerte, no es justo! Eran tan buenos…Papá, mamá.

Después del funeral lo mejor es ir a . y alejar a William de aquí. El médico lo cree conveniente, pues ha recibido un shock muy fuerte a tan corta edad. Es un milagro que no se haya quedado mudo de la impresión de saber, a los 6 años, que sus padres han muerto.-_dijo tía Elroy._

Sí, es un milagro. Tienes razón tía, será mejor que nos vayamos.

He decidido ir a Lakewood, está apartada de las miradas indiscretas. Ahora que William es…

_La tía se quedó por un momento pensativa, con la cara desencajada._

Él es ahora el cabeza de familia de los Andrew por ser el único varón con el apellido por heredad. Sí alguien llega a enterarse, alguno de nuestros parientes lejanos podrían querer usurpar el poder de los Andrew. No podemos permitir que eso suceda. Guardaremos el más absoluto silencio hasta que William sea mayor de edad. George, lo dejo a su cuidado.

Sí, señora Elroy.

En cuanto lleguemos a Lakewood convocaré una reunión con los ancianos de la familia Andrew y el secreto será guardado hasta que el pequeño William sea adulto, no debe saberse hasta entonces.

_Después del funeral, la señora Elroy se hizo tutora de William Albert Andrew, futura cabeza de familia de los Andrew y viajaron a Lakewood, . La mansión de Lakewood era una de las mejores fincas de los Andrew, rodeada por la naturaleza, con varias hectáreas donde abundaba la fauna salvaje como ciervos y zorros. Era de clima muy parecido al de Escocia, por ello pensaron que sería bueno para William alejarle de la casa donde se había criado junto a sus amados y difuntos padres._

_Pasaron los largos años y William ya contaba con la edad de 14 años. Era un muchacho muy apuesto de rubios cabellos, una mirada limpia de ojos azules zafiro muy parecidos a los de su padre y una sonrisa muy dulce como la de su madre. Era amante de la naturaleza, afición que no compartía con su tía Elroy, por lo que a menudo era castigado con largas horas de estudio. Su mayor ilusión era estar junto a su hermana Rose Marie y su sobrino Anthony, eran su verdadera familia. Pronto esa felicidad sería rota por otro terrible suceso._

Albert, ¿te ensuciaste de nuevo?, ya eres un hombre y la tía se enfadará, lo sabes.

Rosy, sabes que paso de la tía Elroy y que me encanta estar con mis animales. Bueno, jejeje, en verdad también es para fastidiar a la tía.- _dijo Albert con una sonrisa pícara en los labios._

Que malo eres Albert, la tía es mayor y no está para esos disgustos.

Sí, pobre. Pero es tan pesada conmigo, no puedo tener amigos, no puedo decirle a nadie quién soy, estoy harto de ser yo mismo si no puedo llevar una vida normal.

Albert…

Tengo ganas de irme de esta casa, de todas formas es como si no existiera.

No digas eso. Yo sí te quiero y Vincent, y también Anthony te adora, cree que eres su hermano mayor.

Sí, es un niño adorable pero ni siquiera sabe que soy su tío.

Ya lo sabrá algún día, muy pronto.

Espero que se pasen rápido los años, si no fuera por vosotros yo…

_En aquel preciso instante lo llama su tía Elroy para sus clases._

¡William!, otra vez con esos sucios animales. Eres la vergüenza de los Andrew. Sube a cambiarte y prepárate para tus clases de piano.

Sí, tía Elroy. Hasta luego Rosy. – _Albert se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su adorada hermana._

Adiós Albert, hasta la cena.

_Albert se fue a practicar con el piano, mientras Rose Marie se encontraba en el jardín rodeada de sus hermosas rosas. Anthony salió corriendo de la mansión para ir a buscar a su madre._

Mamá, mamá…

Anthony…

Mamá vamos a jugar un rato.

No Anthony, mamá hoy no se encuentra bien.

No, yo quiero jugar un rato contigo.

Bueno, esta bien. Pero sólo un rato.

¡Síii!

Y ¿a qué quieres jugar?

Al pillar y tú me pillas a mi primero, ¿vale?

¡Vale!

Cuenta.

Uno, dos, tres…

_Anthony salió corriendo por los hermosos jardines de rosas para que su mamá no pudiera cogerle._

Voy Anthony.

¡Jajaja! Cógeme mamá.

Anthony, Anthony…

Mamá, mamá cógeme.

Anthony, no corras así…mamá no puede seguirte.

_De repente, Rose Marie empieza a sentirse mal y su corazón se para… _

- ¡An…thony!

Mamá, mamá… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? ¡Mamá!

_Anthony sale corriendo a llamar a la tía abuela Elroy, está muy asustado pues su mamá no lo escucha. En ese momento, la tía está con Albert dando clases en el piano e irrumpe en el gran salón._

Tía Elroy, tía Elroy…mamá, mamá…mamá no despierta.

¡Qué estás diciendo Anthony!

¡Rosy! – _Albert sale corriendo en busca de su querida hermana._

¡William, espera!

No puede ser, no puede ser verdad. Tú también no Rose Marie, por favor.-_pensaba Albert mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_Albert llegó hasta Rose Marie que estaba siendo atendida por los criados de Lakewood al oír los gritos de socorro del pequeño Anthony, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

Rose, Rose, por favor, por favor. Tú también no. No me dejes solo. Primero papá y mamá, y ahora tú. Esto es una pesadilla ¿por qué has tenido que morir?, ¿por qué?

Señor William, levántese.

¡George!

Levántese, ahora mismo. Es un hombre y no debe llorar. Debe afrontar su perdida. Todos estamos afligidos por esta desgracia, en especial el señorito Anthony que es todavía un niño y no comprende.

Sí, pero… ¡es mi hermana mayor, creo que tengo derecho a llorar por ella!

¿Y va a estar toda su vida llorando su perdida? Tenemos que ser fuertes como lo fue su hermana Rose Marie, ella era una chica fuerte a pesar de su enfermedad.

Sí, comprendo.

Ahora lo importante es consolar a Anthony y comunicarle esta desgracia al señor Brown. Si me disculpa, señor William. Con permiso.

Sí, claro George.

_Anthony estaba solo junto a la estatua de un bello ángel. Lloraba inconsolable y Albert fue a ver a su pequeño sobrino para darle ánimos como ya lo hizo su hermana a su misma edad cuando sus padres murieron._

Anthony ¿qué haces aquí solo?

Albert, Albert…mamita… ¡mamita está muerta! -_Anthony se abrazó fuertemente a Albert._

Anthony… recuerdas lo que te dijo tu mamá sobre las rosas, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sí…

Y ¿qué te dijo Anthony?

"Los pétalos de las flores, florecen y caen, y luego florecen otra vez y viven para siempre". "Las personas también mueren. Pero viven en nuestros corazones siempre".

Tu mamá siempre vivirá en ti y en sus rosas Anthony. Siempre estará con nosotros.-_Albert besó la frente de su sobrino y lo llevó a su recamara para que descansase._

_Esa noche, todos velaron el cuerpo de Rose Marie con mucho dolor. Los que más fueron Albert y el señor Brown. La tía Elroy se fue a descansar a su cuarto y mandó llamar a George._

Buenas noches señora Elroy, ¿me mandó llamar?

Sí, adelante George.

Dígame en qué puedo servirla.

George, quiero que mañana encierres a William en su habitación y bajo ningún concepto le dejes salir.

Pero… es el entierro de su hermana, no puede hacerle eso.

¡Basta! El honor de la familia es más importante, tendrá tiempo de ir a ver su tumba más adelante. Los familiares de los Andrew en . vendrán al funeral y no saben quién es William. Compréndalo.

Sí señora, pero pienso que no es justo para él. Le pide demasiado.

_George se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí con bastante enojo._

_Al día siguiente Albert se estaba preparando para despedir los restos mortales de su amada hermana Rose Marie. De repente, oyó como se cerraba la puerta con llave y fue corriendo a abrirla pero sin éxito. Empezó a golpearla con los puños cada vez más fuerte y a gritar de rabia._

¡Por favor, ábranme! ¡Quiero despedirme de Rosy!, ¡déjenme salir de aquí, por favor! No es justo. Yo también quiero ir. ¡Rooosee! –_Albert empezó a llorar a lágrima viva hasta que el cansancio pudo con él y finalmente se desmayo_.- ¡Rosy…!

**Parte 2ª**

_Albert despertó en su cama 2 horas después de haberse desmayado, se encontraba mareado y muy cansado. A su lado se encontraba George._

¿Cómo se siente señorito William?

Un poco mejor George, gracias.

Me alegro, ¿quiere que le suban algo de comer?

No, gracias. No tengo mucha hambre. George…

Dígame señor.

¿Por qué me hicieron esto? ¿Por qué no pude despedirme de mi hermana?-_lo miraba con tono suplicante._

Vera, su tía Elroy pensó que sería mejor para todos que no se supiera de su existencia, lo sabe ¿verdad?

Sí, pero no lo comprendo.

Es porque han venido parientes de todas partes de . y conocidos de su tía, no quería complicaciones.

Entiendo, pero ¿por qué no se me informó? Se supone que voy a ser el cabeza de familia de los Andrew y ni siquiera se me informa de una cosa tan importante.

No volverá a suceder, señor.

Gracias por todo George, puede retirarse. – _Albert estaba realmente molesto con la actitud tomada por su tía._

_Mientras, en otra parte de la mansión Andrew, alguien hacia planes de nuevo para Albert._

William debe marcharse de esta casa inmediatamente. Los médicos creen que le vendría bien un clima más cálido, naturaleza, para poder aclarar sus ideas. Está sufriendo demasiado_.-dijo la señora Elroy_.

Comprendo señora y ahora, ¿qué desea que haga con el chico?- _dijo George._

He pensado que podría pasar un tiempo en Madison cerca del lago Michigan, allí tenemos una pequeña casa de campo donde yo misma pasé mi infancia. Está bien acondicionada y él ya está acostumbrado a la vida del campo, creo que le vendrá bien y así apartarlo de las miradas indiscretas.

¿Y quién cuidara de él? Sólo tiene 14 años.

No se preocupe George, lo dejo al cargo de una de mis más fieles asistentas. Además, acaban de comunicarme que mis sobrinos Alistear y Archibald Cornwell vendrán a vivir aquí conmigo, ya que sus padres van a Arabia Saudita y es un viaje largo para unos niños tan pequeños. No deben saber tampoco de la existencia de su tío William.

Iré a comunicarle la noticia enseguida para que vaya preparando sus cosas. Por cierto, ¿cuándo piensa irse el señorito William?

Mañana por la tarde vendrá un carruaje a buscarle.

Está bien, con permiso. – _George se inclino y salió rumbo a la habitación de Albert._

_George volvió a la habitación de Albert para comunicarle la noticia de su traslado. Llamó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta._

¿Señor William? ¿Se encuentra bien? – _George abrió la puerta de un golpe, pero Albert ya no estaba allí_.- ¡Dios, se volvió a escapar! Tengo que ir tras él, ¿dónde habrá ido esta vez?

_Albert se encontraba no lejos de allí, en una pequeña casa de campo propiedad de los Andrew. En esa casa se sentía relajado por la naturaleza del entorno y eso le traía mucha paz. De repente se abrió la puerta de golpe, era George que lo estaba buscando desde hacia horas_.

Señor William, no debe hacer eso. Si su tía se entera me despedirá, ¿eso quiere?

Claro que no George, discúlpame. Pero no aguanto que se me trate como a un niño y odio que tía Elroy controle mi vida.

Eso no sucederá más, se lo aseguro.

¿Qué quieres decir George?-_preguntó Albert muy intrigado._

Su tía ha decidido trasladarlo a Madison, a una pequeña casa de campo para que se recupere de la muerte de su hermana Rose Marie. Piensa que le vendrá bien respirar el aire del campo y aclarar así sus ideas.

¡En serio!, ¿no viviré más con la tía?

No, señorito William. Su tía se hará cargo de sus dos sobrinos Archibald y Alistear Cornwell a partir de ahora.

¡Ah!, comprendo. Quiere deshacerse de mí. Muy bien, no me pienso oponer. ¿Y cuándo me voy?

Mañana en la tarde.

¡Tan pronto_!- a pesar de todo, a Albert se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en dejar a su sobrino Anthony tan solo. Pensaba que aquel niño se sentiría mal al haber muerto su madre y quería consolarlo, pero por otra parte iba a estar pronto con sus primos y eso le ayudaría a olvidar._

¿Nos vamos a casa William?-dijo _George sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

Sí será lo mejor.

_Al día siguiente, Albert, partió después del almuerzo pues le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer. Iba acompañado por George y eso le hacía sentir menos miedo a la nueva vida que le esperaba. Ahora estaría solo, libre de la tía Elroy, pero también sin su familia y eso lo abrumaba, ¿qué pasaría ahora con su vida? ¿Qué clase de vida le esperaba? Albert no podía evitar estar nervioso por esa situación y George lo notó._

William ¿se encuentra bien?, le veo preocupado.

No es nada, es que… bueno, nunca antes estuve solo.

No estará solo. Va a vivir con una asistenta de su tía Elroy y yo también estaré en contacto con usted por medio de cartas. Además, su tía cada primero de mes vendrá para ver cómo se encuentra. No se preocupe.

Si tú lo dices me quedo más tranquilo. Gracias, eres un gran amigo George.

Señor William yo…no sé que decir.

Está anocheciendo, el cielo está realmente hermoso en esta parte del país. Me recuerda mucho a Escocia. Cuantos recuerdos.

Sí, es verdad.

_Y pasó el tiempo. En aquel entonces Albert se sentía más en paz consigo mismo y todas las mañanas después de desayunar y de unas cuantas horas de estudio salía a pasear por las grandes extensiones de prados. Una de esas mañanas se decidió a salir vestido de escocés para tocar uno de sus instrumentos favoritos, una gaita regalo de su padre William. Perteneció a su abuelo Albert y la conservaba con mucho cariño. Hacía tiempo que no la tocaba y se sentía con ganas de recordar su niñez. Paseando por las amplias zonas de pastos verdes pudo escuchar el llanto de una pequeña niña. La curiosidad le hizo ir hasta donde estaba la pequeña y su corazón compasivo le hizo preocuparse por aquella rubita._

No llores por favor pequeña. ¿Te puedo ayudar?-_dijo Albert_.

¡Oh! ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Eres un hombre del espacio o acaso un fantasma?-_la niña se quedó muy sorprendida al verlo._

¡Jajaja! Que graciosa eres. Sólo soy un muchacho.

Entonces, ¿por qué llevas falda y tienes un gran estómago?

Esto no es una falda, es el traje típico de Escocia. Y esto es una gaita, un magnífico instrumento musical. Tocaré una melodía para ti.

Suena como caracoles arrastrándose.

¡Jajaja! Caracoles, eso es bueno.

¡Jajaja!- _la niña empezó a reír luciendo una bella sonrisa._

Eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras. ¿Lo sabías?

_De pronto el viento se levanta y la niña se aleja detrás de una pequeña carta. Albert decide irse ya que nadie debe saber de su existencia, pero quedó muy impresionado con la enigmática rubita._

Esos ojos eran como los de mi hermana Rose Marie. ¿Quién será? Me alegro de haberla hecho sonreír, tenía una bella sonrisa. También me hizo recordar a mi madre. Es extraño pero me hizo sentir bien. Que pena, me hubiera gustado estar un rato más con ella. ¿Por qué lloraría? ¿Sería por esa carta? Tengo que tratar de verla otra vez, pero… ¡oh no! no sé dónde vive, Albert eres idiota. Tampoco le pregunté el nombre, bueno, no debe vivir lejos, era muy pequeña para andar sola por el campo.

_Esa noche, Albert tuvo bellos sueños recordando a aquella pequeña niña de ojos verdes esmeralda. Le recordaba mucho a su querida hermana Rose y de los años tan felices que pasaron de niños. A la mañana siguiente Albert se levantó más temprano de lo habitual para salir a buscar a la niña pecosa_.

Bien, ¿por dónde empezar? El pueblo está un poco lejos de aquí, no creo que haya llegado hasta aquí sola. ¡Hum!... ¡Ay! Ya me estoy cansando de buscar y aun no empecé. Bueno, iré hasta la colina donde la encontré y seguiré hasta el río y luego ya veré.

_Buscó y buscó pero no obtuvo ningún éxito. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Albert al final se rindió y decidió volver a casa._

_Al llegar pudo ver el coche de los Andrew aparcado en la puerta. Era muy extraño, pues todavía no tocaba la visita de tía Elroy. Se acercó intrigado hasta la casa y entró. Efectivamente, era tía Elroy en persona la que lo esperaba._

Buenos días, William.

Buenos días, tía Elroy - _Albert se inclinó para saludarla_.

Veo que madrugaste, ¿dónde fuiste?

A dar un paseo tía, casi siempre lo hago.

Ya veo.- _lo miró de arriba abajo, no cambiaba en nada sus costumbres._

Tía… no es primero de mes, ¿por qué estás aquí?

William, tengo algo importante que comunicarte. Decidí enviarte a Londres para continuar tus estudios.

¿Quéee? – _Eso a Albert le sentó como un jarro de agua fría._

Está decidido William. La semana que viene partirás al honorable Instituto San Pablo.

No puedes hablar en serio - _Albert apretó los puños._

Claro que sí y no discutirás mis ordenes jovencito, todavía no eres el cabeza de familia y yo soy tu tutora, harás lo que se te dice.

Está bien, sí eso deseas tía… me retiro. Con permiso. – _salió corriendo hacia su recamara sin ni siquiera inclinarse ante su tía._

¡Qué muchacho más testarudo! ¡Oh! – _dijo la señora Elroy_.

_Albert se encerró en su recamara para estar solo consigo mismo y sus pensamientos._

No puedo soportarlo más. La odio y me odio a mi mismo por no tener el coraje de enfrentarme a ella.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¡tampoco podré encontrar nunca más a esa chica! Es una verdadera lástima, me hizo sentir muy bien. Su sonrisa era tan especial y que graciosas pecas, pero lo más increíble eran sus ojos de color esmeralda. Rose cuanto te echo de menos…

_La semana pasó rápido para Albert. George lo llevaría hasta su nuevo destino el "Real Sant Paul's Highschool" de Londres. Era un edificio de piedra, de estilo medieval. En él abundaban las zonas verdes y los espacios abiertos. Estaba custodiado por monjas que impartían clases y una severa disciplina. Al cargo de todas ellas estaba la Hermana Grey, persona muy obstinada y de mal carácter._

_William, por fin llegó ante las puertas del instituto. Allí lo estaba esperando una de las hermanas para guiarlo hasta Sor Grey._

Buenas noches, usted debe ser William.

Buenas noches, sí soy yo.- _hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza_.

Buenas noches, soy el asistente personal del señorito, me llamo George Monot.

Yo soy la hermana Clarence. Les esperábamos, acompáñenme por favor.

Sí.-_dijo George acompañando a William._

_Ambos siguieron a la hermana hasta el despacho de la superiora._

Con permiso madre Grey. Están aquí el señor Monot y el señorito William.

Hágalos pasar.

Sí. Con permiso.

Buenas noches caballeros, tomen asiento.

Gracias.-_dijeron a la vez._

Recibí una carta personal de la señora Elroy Andrew.

_A Albert se le hizo un nudo en el estómago nada más de escuchar ese nombre._

- Me informa de que es usted William Albert Andrew, pero preferiría que no se supiese su identidad. Es una petición curiosa, pero hizo un donativo muy generoso a cambio de nuestra discreción.

- Sí, me suponía algo así de mi tía.

- Bien, en tal caso, de algún modo tendremos que llamarle. A partir de ahora responderá por el nombre de William Forrester.

- Sí, señora.

- Bien señor Monot, no se preocupe, el señor William está ahora en buenas manos. Puede irse tranquilo y comunicarle a la señora Elroy que atenderemos lo mejor posible a su sobrino.

- Con permiso. Señorito William, aquí le dejo mi dirección en Londres por si necesita algo, sólo tiene que escribirme y le atenderé lo antes posible.

- Gracias George.- _Albert hubiera deseado irse con él, pero sabía que eso no era posible._

- Buenas noches hermana Grey.

- Buenas noches señor Monot. – _George cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándolos solos._

- Bien. Ahora pasemos a repasar el reglamento de esta institución.

- (_Genial. Ahora me dará el sermón) pensaba Albert._

_-_ Señor William, ¿me escucha?

_-_ Sí, perdón.

_Después de una interminable lista de normas…_

Espero que haya entendido bien lo que le acabo de decir.

Sí, perfectamente.

Esta institución es la más prestigiosa de Inglaterra. Además, una de las más progresistas, pues tenemos tanto a chicos como a chicas bajo nuestra custodia.

Estaba informado.

Me alegro. Comprenderá que las normas son claras para que se guarde la compostura en estos casos. No podemos consentir escándalos de ningún tipo entre nuestro alumnado.

Comprendo.

Está bien. Ahora lo acompañarán a su habitación. Mañana a primera hora irá a la capilla con los demás alumnos. Debe vestir de traje oscuro como es tradición. Puede retirarse.

Gracias. Con permiso.

_Albert estaba muy cansado por el viaje y pronto se quedó dormido. Esa noche tuvo sueños inquietos con su hermana Rose Marie y con aquella chica de ojos verdes, estaba llorando y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Se despertó sobresaltado y sudoroso._

¿Qué? Oh, era una pesadilla. Ya casi es la hora de la misa, tendré que ir a darme un baño, sudé demasiado a causa de aquel mal sueño, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ese sueño con ella? Hace tiempo que la vi, pero no puedo apartar esos ojos de mi mente.

_Albert destacaba mucho entre los chicos. A sus quince años era todo un galán, las chicas suspiraban por aquel rubio de ojos azules tan profundos como el mar. Se había convertido en un chico muy apuesto de espaldas anchas, casi un metro noventa de altura y una voz muy masculina. Era muy maduro para su edad. _

_Por otra parte, esto hacía levantar las envidias de los demás compañeros de clase y Albert se sentía solo y aislado._

Oye Forrester.- _se dirigió a él uno de sus compañeros de clase._

¿Qué quieres?

Sabes, aquí todos tenemos que escoger algún club de deporte. ¿Qué has pensado escoger tú?

No lo sé. Tal vez hípica, me gustan mucho los animales.

¡Jajaja! ¿Oyeron eso chicos?, ¡hípica! Eso no es de hombres, mejor apúntate con nosotros a fútbol.

¿Fútbol?

Sí, ¿no sabes qué es? Es un juego muy popular en Inglaterra.

Sé lo que es, pero en América no se estila jugar al fútbol por eso nunca he jugado.

Bueno, nunca es tarde, ¿verdad chicos?

Sí – _dijeron unos cuantos_.

¿Por qué no pruebas? – _en tono malicioso_.

Claro, por qué no.

Muy bien, pásate ha recoger tu equipo.

De acuerdo. – _dijo Albert no con muchos ánimos_.

_A Albert las amenazas de los otros chicos no lo intimidaban y por supuesto que se presentó en el campo de fútbol dispuesto a darles una lección._

Veo que te decidiste.- _dijo Arnold, el chico que lo estuvo incordiando._

Claro que sí, ¿qué creías?

Bien y de qué quieres jugar.

No sé. Ya te dije que no había jugado antes.

Muy bien, serás defensa. Ponte allí.

_Había una gran expectación en todo el instituto. Era un juego muy popular que cada vez se estaba extendiendo más y más por toda Europa y América. Pero para las chicas era la oportunidad ideal para ver a esos chicos en pantalón corto, sobre todo a Albert. _

_El partido comenzó y a Albert no se le estaba dando del todo mal, parecía que hubiera jugado muchos años a ese juego y se movía con soltura por el terreno, pero sus compañeros, muertos de envidia, no iban a permitir que acaparara todas las miradas. Empezaron a hacerle entradas muy duras y más de una vez fue al suelo, hasta que su paciencia llegó al límite._

Oye tú, ¿qué te propones? ¿mandarme a la enfermería? –_dijo Albert ya un tanto enojado._

Jeje, que pasa. ¿Eres una nenaza? No te he hecho nada, el árbitro ni siquiera pitó falta.

Como la va a pitar si está de tú parte.

¿Tienes algún problema guapito?

Sí, contigo. Te voy a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

_Albert empezó a pegarse con el otro chico delante de todo el patio. Los demás animaban la pelea y las chicas se horrorizaban del espectáculo que estaban dando esos dos. Al momento, alertadas por los gritos llegaron un grupo de hermanas e intentaron separarlos. Cuando lo consiguieron fueron directamente al despacho de la directora._

¡Esto es inadmisible! – _gritó la Hermana Grey_. - ¿Cómo han podido mancillar el buen nombre de este colegio peleándose como dos rufianes? Estarán castigados en el cuarto de meditación una semana para que aprendan a comportarse como seres civilizados.

Lo siento hermana Grey.-_dijo Albert_.

Sí, yo también siento lo ocurrido hermana Grey.

¡Nada de excusas! Ahora mismo subirán y reflexionarán por su comportamiento. Pueden llevárselos.

_Albert tuvo que pasar una de las peores noches de su vida. Se sentía tan humillado por todo lo ocurrido. Él nunca había actuado así, de esa manera tan agresiva, pero tampoco podía dejarse pisotear de aquella forma. Le remordía la conciencia al pensar que su tía Elroy, tarde o temprano, acabaría por enterarse de lo ocurrido._

_Para mayor desesperación, esa habitación era fría, oscura y un tanto húmeda. Nunca se había sentido tan solo y desesperado como en aquellos momentos, pero entonces un ruido llamó su atención._

Shhhh

¿Eh?

Oye, acércate.

Pero, ¿y tú quién eres?

Hola, me llamo Carol Thompson. Lo vi todo. No es justo que estés aquí encerrado. –_dijo la chica misteriosa_.

Esto, gracias. Soy William Fo…

Sí, lo sé. Forrester.

¿Lo sabes? – _Albert se quedó un tanto extrañado por la afirmación._

¡Jajaja! Eres muy popular entre las chicas.

_Albert se puso colorado hasta las orejas_.

Vaya, no lo sabía.

Jajaja, me lo suponía. Siempre estás como ausente.

Jajaja, ¿esa es la impresión que doy? Vaya…

Bueno, te traje algo para comer. Aquí en la celda sólo nos dan pan y agua, es muy cruel por parte de las hermanas. Sobre todo de la bruja Grey.

¿La bruja Grey? ¡Jajaja! eso es bueno. Gracias. Pero, ¿por qué te preocupas por mí si no me conoces de nada?

¿Qué? ¡Oh!, siempre lo hacemos con todos los castigados. Nos turnamos para que no nos descubran, pero esta vez Arnold se conformará con el pan y el agua, no se merece otra cosa después de lo que te hizo.

Sois maravillosas chicas. Como ángeles.

Déjalo ya o me harás ruborizar. Toma, he de irme o me descubrirán.

Muchísimas gracias, Carol. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches, William.

_Carol era una chica más o menos de su edad. Un poco llenita, de ojos castaños y muy expresivos y una larga melena ondulada castaña que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Había sido muy gentil con él a pesar de no conocerlo. Después de mucho tiempo, Albert, no se había sentido tan bien en compañía de nadie como con esas chicas. Desde que llegó al instituto San Pablo no había hecho ninguna amistad y era la primera vez que se acercaban a él._

_La semana de castigo para Albert pasó rápido. Después de todo, las chicas del San Pablo lo habían tratado como a un rey. Todas las noches le llevaban comida suficiente para un regimiento, pero Albert estaba encantado con ellas y no veía el día de agradecerles personalmente. Pero por fin ese día llegó._

¡Hola!, por fin las encuentro. Muchísimas gracias por todo chicas.

De nada. Es un placer haberte ayudado en un momento tan difícil. Algunas de nosotras también fuimos castigadas alguna vez y sabemos que se pasa realmente mal. Además, vimos el partido y tú no tuviste la culpa.

Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Yo empecé la pelea.

Sí, pero esos chicos se estaban pasando contigo.

Tal vez, pero no es excusa para empezar una pelea.

Tal vez.- _dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules un tanto ruborizada_.

Esto…bueno, he de irme. No quiero que piensen las hermanas que las estoy molestando, jeje, me caería otra semana de castigo. – _Les guiñó un ojo._

_Albert se alejó del grupo de adolescentes y ellas se quedaron charlando entre ellas._

Es un chico tan guapo.

Sí, además es muy educado.

Y que sonrisa… y esos ojos.

¡Ayyy!- _suspiraron todas al unísono_.

Un momento… ¿dónde está Carol?

_Albert se retiró a su lugar favorito dentro del instituto San Pablo. Era una pequeña colina, rodeada de mucho verde y árboles donde podía relajarse sin ser molestado_.

¡Hola! –_dijo Carol_.

¿Eh? ¡Ah, hola Carol! ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Esto… bueno… lo siento, te seguí.

No importa, me alegra que estés conmigo.

¡¿En serio?!

Sí, ¿te sorprende?

Bueno, creía que te gustaba estar solo. Siempre lo estás.

No es eso, es que… los chicos me odian.- _Albert bajo la mirada._

Sí, te tienen mucha envidia. ¡Qué gentuza!

¡Jajaja! Gracias por defenderme, pero estoy bien. Tranquila.

¡Eh!, oh vaya… jajaja me alteré un poco.

Sí. Tienes una sonrisa preciosa, ¿lo sabias?- _le dijo Albert en un susurro._

William…

_Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando fijamente y Albert empezó a sentir un hormigueo en su interior que nunca antes había experimentado. Quería acercarse más y más a Carol, sentir su calor, sus suaves labios rosados. Los dos cerraron los ojos, podían sentir el latir de sus corazones cada vez más excitados. Finalmente los dos se entregaron a un dulce beso, tierno, pero a la vez apasionado. Lentamente se separaron y Carol avergonzada se fue corriendo a su habitación._

_William por su parte se quedó tumbado en la hierba, saboreando todavía el sabor de su primer beso. Sonreía tontamente recordando la suavidad de los labios de Carol, su respiración agitada. Nunca se había sentido más satisfecho en toda su vida. _

_Pero no estaba solo. Arnold, también había salido de la celda de castigo y los espiaba junto a otros chicos de su clase y lo habían visto todo. Se acercaron lentamente a él riendo entre dientes._

Vaya, vaya con el Casanova.

¿Eh? – _Albert salió de su ensoñación con esa voz llena de sarcasmo._

Lo hemos visto todo.

¿Qué habéis visto? ¿De qué hablas?

¡Jajaja! de ti y de la gordita esa, Carol Thompson, ¿no se llama así?

(_Vaya contrariedad)-_ _pensó Albert_.

¡Ja! Sabes de lo que hablo. Bien, te propongo un trato.

¿Qué clase de trato?

Si tú te vas de este instituto nosotros no nos chivaremos a la hermana Grey, de lo contrario todo el mundo sabrá lo vuestro.

¿Nuestro? ¿Qué dices? Entre nosotros no hay nada.- _Albert se levantó temblando de ira._

Os vimos besándoos y tú no caerás tan fácilmente, pero ¿y Carol? ¿Crees que aguantaría tanto como tú ante las presiones de las hermanas?

¡Bastardo…déjala en paz!- _Albert estaba furioso y apretaba los puños._

¡Jajaja! lárgate de aquí y no habrá que lamentarse por nada ni por nadie. Hazlo esta misma noche. Chicos, vámonos. Adiós William…

**Parte 3ª**

_Esa noche, Albert cogió sus pertenencias y las metió en un saco. Sólo llevaría lo indispensable hasta que hablara con George sobre lo que sucedió y encontraran una solución. Era en la única persona en la que podía confiar y más estando tan lejos de su hogar._

_Saltó desde la ventana de su recamara y se adentro en los jardines del colegio. Fue hasta su colina favorita y aspiró el aroma de la hierba fresca y el dulce recuerdo de su primer beso le vino a la mente.- Carol, perdóname si no me he despedido de ti. Compréndelo, lo siento mucho. Y con estos pensamientos, Albert, abandonó definitivamente el instituto San Pablo._

_Albert vagaba por las calles de Londres sin rumbo fijo, de noche y sin saber por dónde caminaba. Todavía le quedaba algo del dinero que George le asignaba cada mes para sus gastos dentro del instituto. Sin darse cuenta, Albert se adentró en los suburbios de Londres. Calles estrechas y malolientes, llenas de mendigos y enfermos, gente de muy mala reputación que bebían por las aceras – Albert, ¿en dónde demonios te has metido?- pensaba para sus adentros. De repente se oyeron unas voces que lo llamaban._

Shhh, oye chico.

¿Quién yo?- _girándose para ver quién lo llamaba._

Sí, ¿te gustaría pasar un rato agradable?- _dijo una de las muchachas._

¡Pero qué está diciendo señora! – _dijo Albert sonrojándose al escuchar lo que le decía la misteriosa chica._

¡Jajaja! eres un chico tímido. Pero no te preocupes, por ser tu primera vez no te cobraré la tarifa completa.

Quiere dejarme en paz…

Tranquilo muchacho, no te alteres jajaja.

Oye tú, nadie desprecia a mis chicas – _dijo un hombre saliendo de la penumbra seguido de otros tres más._

No era mi intención, pero no quiero nada con estas señoritas.

Bueno, pues entonces danos lo que lleves encima.

¿Cómo dice?

El dinero cretino.

Y si no quiero dárselo, ¿qué hará?

_Una de las chicas viendo la escena y sabiendo lo que iba a pasar se adelantó para suplicar al hombre que dejara al muchacho irse en paz._

Carl, por favor. Es un crío. No creo que tenga mucho dinero.

¡Tú calla! – _El hombre llamado Carl le propinó un sonoro bofetón a la chica tirándola al suelo_. -¡Venga, la pasta!

_Albert, al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo quiso enfrentarse al tipejo, pero los otros tres se le echaron encima y empezaron a pegarle patadas en los costados y puñetazos a diestro y siniestro hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente._

_Las chicas alertadas por la escena salieron todas en ayuda del muchacho que estaba a punto de desmayarse._

Basta ya, dejadlo en paz. Lo vais a matar.

Ya tenemos lo que queremos, podéis hacer lo que queráis con él, jajaja- _rieron los cuatro y se marcharon del lugar_.

_Mientras, Albert en el suelo, se retorcía del dolor y finalmente perdió la conciencia. _

Chicas, debemos hacer algo por el muchacho o morirá.

Mónica ¿qué quieres que hagamos con él?

No sé, pero debe verlo un médico rápido.

Sí, tienes razón. Pero antes llevémosle a casa de Madame Charlotte.

Vale. Emma, Karen, Vicky y Mónica, ustedes llevénlo allá yo las alcanzo con el doctor lo antes posible.

Muy bien. No tardes.

_Entre todas, a duras penas, transportaron el cuerpo del muchacho hasta una especie de local donde se alquilaban habitaciones "muy especiales". El interior no podía ser más pintoresco. Casi en la penumbra, la habitación estaba decorada con todo tipo de muebles, divanes, lámparas de esculturas femeninas cubiertos de pañuelos rojos, sedas, alfombras persas y en el ambiente se mezclaban olores a incienso, almizcle y perfumes orientales._

_Las chicas llamaron a gritos a la dueña del local para que les abriera._

Pego, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es este escándalo chicas?

Madame Charlotte, es urgente. Este chico ha recibido una paliza a manos de Carl y sus hombres, por favor ayúdenos.

Oh la lá! C'est horrible! Clago que sí, pego ni una palabra a Cagl o estamos pegdidas.

Muchísimas gracias.

Ponedlo allí, en ese diván.

Ya está.

Guealmente es un chico muy atragtivo. –_dijo madame Charlotte al contemplarlo más de cerca._

Sí, lo es y muy osado diría yo.

Pobre, no sabe con quién se estaba metiendo.

_De pronto se abrió la puerta y Jessica, una de las muchachas, entró con el doctor Angus a toda prisa. El doctor pidió a las muchachas que lo dejaran solo con el chico y empezó a obscultarlo. El médico terminó con el paciente y se dirigió al grupo de muchachas._

Bien, señoritas. Este chico ha tenido mucha suerte. Sólo tiene algunos rasguños y cortes, pero nada grave. Debe descansar todo lo que pueda, no debe moverse en tres días.

¡Treg días!, pego eso no segá posible. Este no es lugag paga un chico de su edad.

Lo sé, pero moverlo es algo delicado. Tiene alguna que otra contusión y es mejor no desplazarlo mucho.

Madame Charlotte, no se preocupe por nada. Nosotras lo cuidaremos, por favor.

¡Bah! Está bien, pego no quiego problemas con los clientes, ¿entendido?

Oui! – _dijeron todas al unísono. _

Es usted maravillosa madame.

Sí, la mejor.

Gracias, no se arrepentirá.

Pego imagino que este muchacho tendrá familia.

Es cierto. Se lo preguntaremos cuando despierte, pero ahora dejémosle descansar.

_Albert pasó varias horas durmiendo en el diván custodiado por las muchachas de la Casa Charlotte. Las chicas se iban turnando a la espera de que Albert abriera los ojos._

_Un poco conmocionado todavía, por fin despertó. A su lado se encontraba Emma, una atractiva joven de 25 años, de cuerpo escultural, de ojos penetrantes y una boca muy sensual de labios carnosos. Su melena era larga y ondulada, pelirroja y la llevaba recogida en un moño con algunos tirabuzones sueltos. Llevaba un vestido sumamente escotado que le realzaban mucho el busto y le entallaba la cintura, por su aspecto era fácil adivinar a qué se dedicaba, al igual que las otras chicas._

¡Hola!, por fin despiertas bello durmiente.

¡Eh! ¿Quién es…? ¡Ah! – _Albert se llevó una mano al costado_.

No debes hacer esfuerzos durante unos días. Descansa.

¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?

Me llamo Emma y estás en la Maison Charlotte.

¿Cómo llegué aquí? No recuerdo nada. – _dijo Albert un tanto confundido._

Mejor para ti chico, te lo aseguro. Te pegaron una paliza Carl y sus muchachos.

¿Quién?

No sabes quienes son, ¿verdad? Ya me lo suponía al verte a la defensiva y no salir corriendo.

No entiendo nada.

Verás, Carl es el "jefe" de este barrio. Un chulo ¿comprendes?

Sí, sé que es.

Pues bien, tú estás en sus dominios y todos deben pagar por entrar en él.

Comprendo.

Por cierto, ¿qué hace un chico como tú en un barrio como éste a estas horas de la noche?

Yo… pues me he escapado de un internado.- _dijo dudando un poco._

¿Internado dices?

Sí.

Entonces, eres huérfano.

Sí, pero… (_no, no debo decir quién soy. Estaría en graves problemas)_

¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Nada. No era importante.

Eres un chico muy extraño jajaja, ¿lo sabías? Eres muy misterioso.

No creo que sea para tanto.- _Albert sonrió a la bella mujer que tenía delante._

No sé ni como te llamas.

Me llamo Albert.

Albert ¿qué más?

Albert Forrester _(sí, será mejor guardar mi apellido mientras siga aquí)_

Muy bien señor Forrester…

Albert, por favor. Llámame Albert.

Está bien, Albert. Te ayudaré a subir a una de las habitaciones.

¿Cómo?- _dijo Albert sorprendido_.

Tienes que quedarte aquí por orden del doctor, sólo serán un par de días.

Muy bien. ¡Ay! Con cuidado.

Sí, lo siento. Esto… ¡ejem! Hay ciertas normas para quedarte aquí.

Te escucho.

Bien. Primero: no podrás salir de tu habitación para nada como no sea para comer. Segundo: no hablarás con nadie que no seamos nosotras o madame Charlotte, no debes molestar a los huéspedes y tercero: no debes hacernos preguntas que no podamos responder.

Bien, lo entiendo.

Bueno, aquí está su suite señor Albert, jajaja. Espero que se encuentre cómodo mientras esté con nosotras.

No esta mal. Por lo menos la cama es grande.

Sí… demasiado. – _dijo Emma entre dientes._

¿Qué?

¡Nada, nada! Esto, si escuchas, no sé, ciertos ruidos extraños en las otras habitaciones, pues… tú no te asustes. – _Emma se puso roja como un tomate._

¡Jajaja! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que esto es un burdel?

¿Qué? Vaya, se ve que eres más despierto de lo que aparentas.

¡Oye! Tengo quince años no tres, ¿qué pensabais?

¡Jajaja! mejor. Me quitas un peso de encima. Bueno, pues entonces no tengo más nada que explicarte. Que descanses Albert.

Gracias Emma. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches, príncipe.

_A la mañana siguiente, Albert, se despertó en una mullida cama de plumas. La colcha era de raso rojo, las sábanas de suave seda oriental y el olor a incienso era penetrante también en aquella habitación. Tenía la cabeza tan embotada de aquella fragancia que parecía estar en un sueño árabe todo el tiempo. Esta vez a su lado había otra de las chicas. En esta ocasión era Mónica, una chica que venía de Argentina. _

_Esta chica tenía la piel morena y sedosa, los ojos verdes y rasgados, una boca de labios muy bien dibujados y pómulos muy marcados. Era también, al igual que Emma, muy atractiva físicamente. Su pelo era liso, negro y brillante que le caía hasta la cintura. _

_Mónica se acercó un poco más a Albert para observarlo mejor._

Hola guapo, ya despertaste. Quería verte esos ojazos azules.

Buenos días, ¿y usted es?- _dijo Albert un poco incómodo por las miradas de la chica._

¿Qué? Yo soy Mónica.

Encantado. Yo soy Albert.

Sí, me lo dijo Emma.- _dijo Mónica con un tono de deje en la voz_.

Y ¿dónde está ella?

Descansando supongo. Aquí dormimos muy tarde, ¿sabes?

Me imagino.- _Albert se ruborizó por el comentario tan impertinente._

Te apetece algo…

De comer. Sí gracias, no me vendría mal. Así me recupero antes y me voy.

¿Por qué tanta prisa chico?

¿Prisa? No, se equivoca. No la tengo, pero no quiero molestarlas.

Tú no molestas encanto. Bueno, te traeré el desayuno a la cama como a los reyes, jajaja. – _Mónica se alejo por el pasillo escaleras abajo moviéndose de manera sensual._

¡Uff! Menos mal que se fue. Me da escalofríos.

Hola – _dijeron un grupo de chicas asomándose a la puerta._

Hola, gracias por haberme ayudado anoche, os debo la vida.

¡Jajaja! no hay de qué. Mira, nos presentaremos. Yo soy Karen, esta es Vicky, Jessica y a Mónica y a Emma ya las conoces.

Encantado chicas.

El gusto es nuestro de conocer a un chico tan valiente como tú.

Sí, mira que encararte con Carl.

No sabía quién era. No estoy tan loco, ¡jajaja!

¡Qué encanto!

¡Y qué ojos!

Basta, me vais a sacar los colores.

Vaya, vaya, creo que no podemos estar solos ni dos segundos.- _dijo Mónica llevando el desayuno en una bandeja._

Mónica, no quieras acapararlo tú sola.

Sí, las demás también somos ahora sus hermanas mayores.

¿Qué? Jajaja. ¿Mis hermanas mayores? Tengo suerte de tener unas hermanas tan simpáticas y guapas.- _dijo mientras que levantaba una ceja y sonreía pícaramente._

¡Jajaja! eres listo. Ya nos lo advirtió Emma.

Bueno, si necesitas algo grita.

Jajaja, está bien. Lo recordaré.

_Albert pasó los días allí con sus "hermanas". Era el más feliz del mundo junto a ellas. Se divertía mucho como cuando estaba con Rose Marie. Cada una tenía una forma de ser muy particular y siempre tenían algo interesante que contar. Por ejemplo, Karen era una chica rusa muy simpática, algo olvidadiza y era la más joven de todas, sólo tenía 18 años. De ojos azules y pelo rubio, era un encanto de persona. Llegó a Londres con la esperanza de ser bailarina, pero la mafia la engañó y acabo donde estaba. Las demás, Jessica y Vicky, eran hermanas gemelas. Muy agradables en el trato y muy sensuales. Procedían de China, sus verdaderos nombres eran Yosy y AnnYuu, eran todo un reclamo para los clientes de Madame Charlotte. Las demás ya las conocéis, Emma era una chica muy reservada y tímida, era inglesa de nacimiento. Se había criado en ese ambiente desde que nació y Mónica era la más ardiente de todas, nunca le faltaban los clientes, sabía exactamente como engatusar a sus victimas y sacarles provecho sobre todo a los personajes más influyentes de Londres._

_Albert ya estaba recuperado totalmente de sus heridas y llegó la hora de despedirse._

Bueno, y ahora ¿qué harás Albert?

No sé. No lo tengo claro aún.- _dijo un poco apesadumbrado por tener que dejarlas._

Habíamos pensado que por qué no te quedas con nosotras.

¿Aquí? ¿podría quedarme?- _dijo con entusiasmo._

Siempre que te ganaras el sustento, claro está.

¿Y cómo?

Bien, me pegmitis hablag con él, pog favog.- _dijo Madame acercándose a Albert._

Claro, todo suyo.

Gasias. Miga Albeg, si te quiegues quedag puedes haceglo, pego trabajagas en la cocina con Jack como friega platos. ¿De acuegdo?

Ouí, madame Charlotte.

¡Bravo!, bienvenido al grupo

¡Enhorabuena Albert!

Estamos muy contentas de que te quedes con nosotras.

Sí, lo mismo digo.

Bueno, basta de cháchara. Albeg tú ven conmigo.

Voy. Hasta luego chicas.- _se despidió de todas con la mano mientras seguía a madame Charlotte hasta la cocina._

Hasta luego.- _dijeron todas al unísono._

_Albert acompañó a Charlotte hasta las cocinas. Allí estaba Jack, un chico negro de unos treinta y dos años. Era muy fornido, de espaldas esculturales, hombros anchos y de unos dos metros de alto. Era espectacular verlo. Hasta Carl lo temía._

Bien Albeg. Te presento a Jack, él es nuestro chef.

Es un placer, Albert. – _dijo Jack estrechándole la mano._

El gusto es mío, Jack.

Bueno, te dejo paga que Jack te ponga al coguiente.

Sí, madame. Lo haré, no se preocupe. Albert ven conmigo por aquí.

Sí.

Aquí está el fregadero. Puedes empezar lavando todos estos platos y después los colocas allí en esa estantería. Las copas de cristal en ese otro.

Sí, señor.

No, no hace falta que me llames señor, Albert. Llámame Jack simplemente.

Está bien, Jack.

Después, puedes barrer la cocina y en tu tiempo libre te enseñaré a cocinar. ¿Qué te parece?

Será estupendo, jajaja. Nunca antes había cocinado.

Muy bien. Manos a la obra entonces.

_Albert trabajaba muy duramente para poder estar junto a sus hermanas. Jack era un tipo estupendo, divertido y muy jovial. No paraban de reír mientras trabajaban, se sentía útil por primera vez en su vida y ni siquiera se daba cuenta del paso de los días. Estaba muy preocupado por George, todavía no le había dicho nada desde que se escapó del San Pablo. En ese momento salió Jack de la despensa y se dirigió a él._

Oye Albert, ¿te apetece acompañarme a comprar los víveres para el mes?

Sí, por qué no.

Estupendo.

Pero espera un momento, quiero mandar una carta. Sólo serán cinco minutos.

Está bien, pero no tardes.

Sí.

_Albert salió corriendo a su habitación para redactar una carta para George. Era la ocasión perfecta para ponerse en contacto con él._

Estimado George:

Perdón por haber desaparecido de esa forma sin ni siquiera dejar una nota, pero había mucho que contar. Lo siento muchísimo.

No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy muy bien, pero no te diré donde estoy porque he decidido vivir mi vida por mi cuenta hasta ser mayor de edad y ser el cabeza de familia de los Andrew. No, no me he olvidado de quién soy. Eso es algo que me perseguirá hasta que me muera.

George, ya no soy aquel niño asustado. Por fin me siento útil y por primera vez decidí qué es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.

Mi primera decisión como cabeza de familia de los Andrew es que me dejen vivir mi vida como yo la desee, después, cuando tome mis obligaciones como jefe del clan Andrew podrán disponer de ella como deseen. Pero hasta entonces, me dedicaré unos años a mi mismo. Hazlo saber a mi tía Elroy, sé que no estará de acuerdo, pero ahora soy yo quien manda.

No te preocupes George, cada mes te enviaré una carta para que sepas de mí y estés más tranquilo. Sí la familia necesita algo toma tú las decisiones necesarias por mí, creo en tu buen criterio para todos los asuntos de esta familia como ya lo hizo mi padre. Dejo a esta familia en muy buenas manos, lo sé.

Estaremos en contacto, lo prometo.

Me despido ya. Muchas gracias por comprenderme George, eres un gran amigo.

Un saludo.

William A. Andrew.

_Albert bajo corriendo las escaleras y se metió en la cocina donde Jack lo esperaba tomándose un café bien cargado._

Ya está, ¿nos vamos?

Sí.

_Los dos chicos salieron a la calle bien abrigados. Todo estaba nevado y el barrio tenía otro color a la clara luz del día. Albert se estaba acostumbrando cada vez más a su entorno y ya se había hecho conocido para los vecinos. _

_Jack y Albert llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento. Albert se dirigió _a su amigo.

Jack, he de enviar esta carta, es urgente que lo haga. No tardaré.

No deberías andar solo por aquí, pero no creo que pase nada. La oficina de correos está un poco más allá de esta calle. No tardes.

Sí, no tardaré.

Ten cuidado chico.

_Albert fue todo lo deprisa que pudo a echar la carta, no debía posponer más su ausencia, estarían muy preocupados por uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo._

_A la salida se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. No podía creerse tener tan mala suerte. Carl y sus hombres estaban en la puerta parados. ¿Qué hacer ahora para esquivarlos sin ser visto? Era una misión imposible, así que tomo valor y salió a la calle. No podía nada más que rezar por que no repararán en él. Pero como no reconocer ese pelo rubio tan característico suyo…_

Oye muchachito.

¿Qué quieres?- _dijo Albert parándose en seco._

Creía que habías aprendido la lección y te habrías marchado de aquí llorando como una niña pequeña.

Pues ya ves que no.

¡Uhh! Eres valiente mocoso. ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?

Sí, con un…

_Una mano se posó en el hombro de Albert y lo interrumpió. Los otros retrocedieron al ver al enorme negro que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos._

¿Algún problema Albert?

Nada que no podamos solucionar como caballeros.

Dejen en paz al chico o se las verán conmigo. Y tú Carl, como me entere de que le pones una mano encima a una de las chicas rezarás por no haber nacido. Vámonos Albert.

_William estaba muy impresionado por Jack. Todos temían a Carl, pero él lo intimidaba._

Realmente eres alguien Jack.- _dijo muy impresionado por su amigo_.

¡Jajaja! gracias Albert. Pero no deberías enfrentarte a él, no sin estar preparado.

¿Preparado?- _dijo algo extrañado por lo que le decía_.

¿Te has peleado alguna vez con alguien?

Bueno, en el colegio una vez.

¡Bah! Eso son juegos de niños. Yo me refiero a una pelea de verdad entre hombres.

No, creo que no.

Pues sabes, a parte de enseñarte a cocinar creo que te enseñaré defensa personal. Yo fui boxeador antes de conocer a madame Charlotte.

¿En serio? Y ¿por qué lo dejó?

Bueno, me pareció que eso no me llevaba a ningún lado. La violencia no lleva a ninguna parte en esta vida. Pero siempre es bueno saber defenderse.

Entiendo. Enséñame a pelear como tú.

Eso está hecho chico, pero que no se entere Charlotte, hasta yo le tengo miedo cuando se enfada ¡jajaja!

¡Jajaja!

_Y pasaron cinco largos años para Albert. Ya era todo un hombre de 20 años. Con el paso del tiempo se habían acentuado en él sus rasgos masculinos. Las espaldas las tenía más anchas por el duro entrenamiento al que le sometía Jack, su pelo ahora era largo y dorado, su voz era muy masculina y sensual, pero sus ojos y su sonrisa eran los mismos de siempre. Todas las chicas lo adoraban y suspiraban en secreto por él, pero la que más era Mónica. Lo había deseado desde la primera vez que lo vio con 15 años y no pararía hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos. _

Albert, ¿puedes ayudarme?- _dijo Mónica al ver que pasaba frente a su puerta._

Claro Mónica ¿qué quieres?

Puedes abrocharme los botones del vestido, a mi me está costando trabajo.

Como no.

_En ese momento, Mónica lo empujó contra la cama dejando a Albert fuera de combate._

Pero ¿qué estás haciendo?- _dijo Albert muy asombrado por la reacción de la chica._

Albert, no puedo más. Te deseo más que a nada en este mundo.

¿Cómo? Te equivocas conmigo Mónica, yo no soy uno de tus clientes.- _dijo un poco molesto._

Albert, no estoy de broma.

Ni yo.

Te amo y no puedo pasar un día más sin estar entre tus brazos. – _Mónica intentó abrazarse a él, pero la rechazó_.

No, no puedo. No puedo verte como mujer, lo siento. Os quiero a todas como a mis hermanas. Sé que eres una mujer muy atractiva, todas lo sois. Pero comprende que no podríamos vivir bajo el mismo techo después de estar juntos en la misma cama. Sería embarazoso.

Para mí no, te lo aseguro.

Bueno, pero para mi sí y no hay nada más que discutir. Hasta luego Mónica, no me esperaba esto de ti.

_Mónica se sentía humillada por el rechazo de Albert y se puso a llorar de rabia. Juró vengarse por el daño que le había hecho, no lo perdonaría nunca y no iba a permitir que fuera de otra. Sería de ella o de nadie_.

_Mientras, Albert salió al salón avergonzado y pensativo por la escena que acababa de protagonizar. En esto, se cruzó con Emma y se chocaron los dos cayendo ésta al suelo._

Perdona Emma.- _dijo Albert ayudándola a levantarse_.

No importa, ¿te pasa algo?

No, no es nada.

¿Nada? Albert, llevamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo 5 años, crees que no sé cuando te pasa algo.

Sí, tienes razón.

¿No quieres contármelo?

No, esta vez no. Será lo mejor.

Me preocupas Albert.

No es nada grave, te lo juro.- _dijo riendo para no preocuparla más._

Bueno, si tú lo dices te creo. Albert, por cierto, acompáñame.

¿Adónde?

Ya lo verás- _le guiñó un ojo cómplice._

_Emma y Albert se acercaron a la chimenea que había en aquel gran salón y entonces se sentaron junto al fuego. Emma se apartó un momento de Albert y al acercarse venía muy sonriente hacia él ocultando algo a sus espaldas._

¡Tachán! ¡Feliz Navidad Albert!

Emma, gracias. Pero por qué te has molestado.

¡Bah! Es un detalle sin importancia. Ábrelo, corre.

_Nervioso, Albert abrió el pequeño paquete que Emma le había entregado con un hermoso papel de regalo. En su interior había una hermosa bufanda blanca hecha a mano por ella misma._

Es preciosa, tanto como tú. Gracias.

De nada Albert yo…

_A Emma no le dio tiempo ha terminar la frase cuando Albert cerró sus labios entorno a los suyos. Fue un beso largo y tierno al principio, pero iba ganando intensidad poco a poco. Los dos empezaron a acariciarse, pero en un momento Emma se separó de él dejándolo muy confundido y excitado_.

No, no podemos.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – _dijo Albert horrorizado por su rechazo._

Sabes que soy mucho mayor que tú para empezar, te llevo 10 años.

¿Y eso qué importa si te amo?

¿Qué?

¿No te has dado cuenta todavía?

Albert…

Te quiero Emma, desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Al principio sólo como amiga, pero iba creciendo y no podía sentir nada más que celos de todos los hombres con los que compartes tu cama. Emma, te deseo. Quiero que seas mía, esta noche, ahora.- _dijo Albert mirándola intensamente a los ojos._

No Albert, te equivocas…Al…bert no hagas…eso…yo…

_Albert empezó a besarla por el cuello suavemente, recorriendo sus sonrosadas mejillas hasta llegar a sus carnosos labios. La cogió entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación posándola dulcemente en su cama. Allí comenzó a besarla de nuevo y a acariciarla por todo su ser. Así pasaron la noche juntos, amándose sin cesar hasta que llegó el amanecer._

_Mientras Mónica, había pasado la noche en vela sintiéndose culpable por lo que había pasado entre ellos. No debía haberlo presionado, no era esa clase de chicos con los que estaba acostumbrada a tratar. Se dirigió al dormitorio de William, pero lo que encontró dentro no le sentó nada bien. Albert estaba profundamente dormido, pero no estaba solo, junto a él se encontraba Emma y no precisamente presentable. Con cuidado cerró la puerta y como alma que llevase el diablo salió corriendo furiosa._

_Al poco tiempo Albert se despertó muy satisfecho después de haberle hecho el amor a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo._

Buenos días, príncipe.

Buenos días, princesa.

¿Pudiste dormir?

Sí, pero soñé con tus besos.

Igual que yo. Te amo Albert.

Y yo mi amor. – _Albert la beso en la frente y se dispuso a vestirse_.

Lo pasé muy bien anoche, es el mejor regalo de Navidad que me podías dar.

No, ese no era mi regalo.

¿Ah no? ¿Entonces?- _dijo Emma contemplando aquel cuerpo escultural. _

Cierra los ojos.

Muy bien, ya.

Vale, ábrelos. – _Albert tenía entre sus manos una pequeña cajita dorada que le pasó a Emma. Ésta muy sorprendida la cogió._

¡Albert! Es divino, ¿de dónde has sacado el dinero para este anillo?

Emma, tengo algo muy importante que decirte y quiero que seas muy discreta.

Albert, me asustas. Nunca te vi tan serio.

Yo no me llamo Albert Forrester sino William Albert Andrew.

¡Andrew! Ese apellido lo leí en el periódico, eres uno de los hombres más importantes y ricos del mundo. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

No podía, nadie debe saberlo hasta que no cumpla la mayoría de edad y sea el cabeza de familia de los Andrew.

No me lo puedo creer.-_dijo muy sorprendida._

Sé que es difícil. Pero escúchame bien, pronto muy pronto cumpliré los 21 años y entonces todo será distinto para nosotros.

Es la primera vez que no te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?

Emma, quiero que nos casemos.

¡Albert!

¿Me aceptarías?

Yo… claro que sí mi amor. – _Los dos se abrazaron tiernamente._

Bueno, tengo que ir a preparar el desayuno, nos vemos luego. ¿Vale mi amor?

Sí, te adoro Albert. – _Albert se alejó y mientras Emma contemplaba dichosa la sortija que tenía entre sus manos._

_Como todas las mañanas, Emma iba a dar clases de lectura a los chicos del barrio. Por suerte para ella había aprendido a leer y a escribir cuando era muy pequeña, pero en aquel barrio tan pobre la tasa de escolaridad era muy baja y el nivel de analfabetismo muy alto. Emma tenía pasión por esos niños, eran lo único bueno en su vida, ahora también estaba Albert. No podía ser más feliz, la suerte le sonreía, era joven y hermosa, pero la felicidad nunca nos es completa. _

_Al volver la esquina, a plena luz del día, nada más salir de la Maison Charlotte le esperaba un cruel destino. Mónica, en su locura, la estaba esperando. La apuñaló sin piedad delante de todos y sin sentir el menor remordimiento, pues Albert sería suyo o de nadie, fuera quién fuera._

_La chica al contacto con el frío acero, emitió un grito desgarrador y todos salieron fuera para ver lo que sucedía. Entre ellos, Albert, que horrorizado se acercó rápido hasta la moribunda Emma._

Albert, mi amor.- _dijo Emma respirando con mucha dificultad._

No hables, es peor. Aguanta por favor.

No, ya es muy tarde. Me estoy muriendo lo sé, puedo sentirlo.

No, no…- _le suplicaba Albert con lágrimas en los ojos_.

Escúchame, por favor. Prométeme que volverás con tu familia y que serás feliz. Tú te mereces algo mejor que vivir aquí, tú eres un príncipe para mi ¿recuerdas? Búscate una chica dulce y cariñosa. Te amaré eternamente Albert.

Emma…- _la abrazaba como intentando retener su alma_.

Prométemelo Albert.

Te lo prometo amor mío.

_Emma por fin expiró y Albert lloraba desconsoladamente junto al cuerpo sin vida de su amada. Después del entierro partiría para . y viviría solo y aislado de todos, pues cada vez que alguien le importaba éste moría sin poder remediarlo._

**Parte 4ª**

_Albert estaba destrozado por el terrible suceso. Nunca había amado a nadie con tanta intensidad. Ya nada lo retenía allí. _

_Por amor a Emma se decidió a emprender el regreso a Lakewood, pero no como cabeza de familia de los Andrew. No se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para asumir tantas responsabilidades, necesitaba estar solo._

_Albert envió una carta a George para que sacara un par de billetes con destino a Nueva York, de allí viajarían hasta Lakewood en tren._

Buenos días, señor William.

Buenos días, George. Veo que tiene muy buen aspecto después de cinco años sin vernos. – _Albert le estrechó la mano_.

Lo mismo le digo señor William. Se ha convertido en todo un hombre.

¡Jajaja! Gracias George por notarlo, menos mal que ya no me ves como a un niño.

No podría después de todo lo que debe haber vivido. Por cierto, ¿y esos pelos?

¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa? Yo me veo muy bien.

¿No cree que debería cortárselo ahora que será el cabeza de familia de los Andrew?

George, de eso quería hablarle-_dijo Albert cabizbajo_- Por el momento no seré el cabeza de familia de nadie.

¿Cómo? ¡Señor William!

Sí, George, así es. Por el momento necesito estar solo para poner en orden mi vida. No puedo decirte nada más. Compréndeme.

No, no puedo. Su familia es muy importante y lo sabe. Le esperan desde hace mucho tiempo. Su tía se disgustó mucho al saber de su desaparición y no saber nada de usted nada más que por las cartas que le enviaba de su parte.

Lo sé. Y lo siento mucho, sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero perdí a alguien muy querido para mi, no puedo decirte quién era.

¿Murió?

Sí. – _los ojos de Albert se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a Emma._

Mi más sentido pésame por la joven.

George…

No nací ayer William, te conozco desde que naciste. Está bien, es usted el patriarca de la familia, no podemos oponernos a ninguno de sus deseos ni siquiera su tía Elroy.

Gracias por comprenderlo, George.

Debería descansar señor William, el viaje es largo y debe pensar en qué hará a partir de ahora con su vida.

_Con los consejos de George, Albert se alejó por la cubierta del barco hasta su camarote. Allí se recostó sobre su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido con la ropa puesta. _

_Una vez llegados a Nueva York, Albert y George decidieron hospedarse en una discreta pensión para pasar la noche. A la mañana siguiente, Albert partiría para Lakewood y desde allí a su nueva vida._

Bien George, he pensado mucho sobre el destino de mi familia. Hasta hoy no ha habido problemas con la gran gestión que has hecho para los Andrew junto con mi tía Elroy.

Gracias señor.

He decidido permanecer cerca de Lakewood, tal vez en la casa de campo propiedad de los Andrew donde solía ir de pequeño cada vez que me escapaba de la mansión.

Sí, lo recuerdo.

Desde allí o cualquier otra parte estaré en continuo contacto contigo a través de nuestras cartas. Hasta ahora ha sido un buen sistema. Lo que necesite te lo haré saber, al igual que los asuntos de familia me lo harás saber tú, pues sé que tengo responsabilidades, de eso nunca me he olvidado por mucho que me pese.

Entiendo. Pero ¿seguro que se encontrará bien señor?

Sí, necesito estar solo, rodeado por la naturaleza. Hace tiempo que no veo los campos en flor, la verde hierba de los prados, la suave brisa en la cara, como lo he echado de menos.

Muy bien, se lo haré saber a su tía su deseo de no ocupar el puesto que le corresponde. Creo que le dará un ataque.

Sí, jajaja. Lo siento tanto por ti George, siempre te meto en líos con mi tía.

¡Jajaja! no se preocupe, llevo muchos años sirviendo en su familia y no me coge de sorpresa los ataques de su tía Elroy.

Me alegro de que estés conmigo George necesitaba reír.

Lo sé, también yo me alegro de que se supere a sí mismo señor William.

_Así, William Albert Andrew llegó a Lakewood y se separó de su fiel asistente George Monot. Se estrecharon la mano antes de despedirse y George le deseó mucha suerte con la decisión que había tomado._

_Albert empezó a caminar por los inmensos bosques de Lakewood. No se sentía asustado en absoluto, la soledad ya no le importaba si con eso no lo herían más. De pronto, en medio del camino, se paró en seco al ver algo tumbado entre las hojas secas de los árboles. Se acercó lentamente para no asustar al pequeño animalillo que estaba temblando de miedo y de frío. Era una pequeña cría de mofeta, estaba herida y estaba muy asustada. Albert la recogió entre sus manos y la acarició con mucha suavidad para no lastimarla. – Hola bonita, ¿también estás sola? Vaya, pero si estás herida. Bueno, preciosa, no te preocupes yo te cuidaré. Pero tengo que ponerte un nombre, ¿qué tal Puppet? Sí, creo que eres una linda "muñequita" jajaja. _

_Pasaron los meses y Albert se había adaptado perfectamente a su nueva vida. Estaba un poco descuidado, ahora llevaba una larga melena, barba y bigote teñidas de oscuro para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo, pues estando tan cerca de la mansión Andrew nadie podía saber que él era el cabeza de familia hasta no ser presentado ante la sociedad como tal. Además se compró unas gafas oscuras para ocultar los ojos tan característicos de los Andrew. Con esas pintas, más que uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo parecía todo un vagabundo._

_Le encantaba pasear al sol e ir de un sitio a otro rodeado de sus animales y de la inseparable Puppet a la que le había cogido un cariño especial. Era un hombre feliz y despreocupado a pesar de sus obligaciones. Pero sobre todas las cosas lo que más le relajaba era pescar._

_Una de esas mañanas, estaba acampado cerca de una enorme cascada, le encantaba el sonido del agua al caer desde ella, era sedante para él. Estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo cuando de repente oyó unos gritos de auxilio. Una pequeña barca navegaba directamente hacía la cascada, en su interior iba una chica rubia. Albert no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó directamente a rescatar a la joven._

_La sacó del agua y la puso junto al fuego para que se secase y se calentara._

Estarás bien…- _dijo Albert mientras trataba de secarla._

¿Eh?... qué… ¿qué pasó? ¿quién está aquí? ¡Ehhhh! ¡Ahhhh! – _la chica se volvió a desmayar._

Se desmayó de nuevo, vaya.

¿Eh?... ¿qué me ha pasado? ¡Ahhhh!

¡Oh! – _La chica estaba a punto de desmayarse otra vez., pero Albert la zarandea para evitarlo._

¿Te asustaste? ¿Tan feo soy? Es la segunda vez que te desmayas. Toma…esta sopa te hará bien…

Dígame señor… ¿usted me salvó?- _dijo la joven un tanto asustada._

Sí, pero te desmayas cada vez que me ves.

Es que estaba asustada _(¿será un ladrón?)_

No me mires así pequeña no soy una mala persona… creeme.- _dijo quitándose las gafas para mostrarle sus dulces ojos._

¿Por qué usa esos lentes señor? Hace que se vea extraño.

Vamos cada vez peor. Y no me llames señor…

Pero…

Me llamo Albert… y esta es Puppet.

¡Uhhh! Es una mofeta.- _la chica dio un salto atrás_.

No es sólo una mofeta.- _dijo Albert un poco molesto por el comentario._

Disculpa Puppet yo… yo me llamo Candy.

_A ella empezaron a acudir muchos de los animales que solían acompañar a Albert_.

- Y mira, estos son mis amiguitos.

- Pero ¿esto qué es un zoológico?

- ¡Jajaja! que linda, un zoo dice. Bueno, aquí estarás bien.

- _(¿En dónde estaré? ¿La corriente me habrá arrastrado fuera de América? Anthony debe estar preocupado)_

_Albert la llevó hasta su casa para que pudiera descansar y recuperarse del susto._

¿De dónde vienes? -_Preguntó Albert._

Del lago cercano a la casa Legan.

¡Qué bien! Está cerca.

_(¡Qué alivio!, pensé que estaba en Europa. Pero estoy cerca de casa…Aunque descuidada es una hermosa casa… ¿Hum?... ¿Será el dueño? Está sacando cosas de ese saco). _

¿Es de usted esta casa?- preguntó Candy.

¿Hum? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_(¿Habrá cometido algún crimen? ¿Será un delincuente?)_

¿Me ayudas con los platos?-dijo Albert sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿Eh? ¡Sí!_... _No te atravieses Puppet.

_CRASSSHHH- todos los platos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente._

Limpiaré este desorden.

No te preocupes.

Lo sé hacer…trabajo con los Legan

¿Con los Legan?- _dijo Albert al reconocer el nombre de sus parientes._

Sí, hago el aseo allí.

¿El aseo?... Sabes, esta casa no es mía, pero está abandonada.

Entonces, ¿no tiene un hogar?

No, pero no es razón para alegrarse.

No, pero es la primera vez que encuentro a alguien como yo.

¡Candy!

Tal vez esta casa pertenezca a los Andrew. Según sé ellos son dueños de casi toda la región.

¿De verdad?

No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie que se encuentra aquí.

Gracias, Candy.

_(Esa luz en sus ojos…Candy me recuerda a alguien… Rose Marie)_

_Candy pasó la noche en la casa con Albert hasta poder regresar a la casa Legan por la mañana, pues ya era muy tarde. A la mañana siguiente…_

Buen día Sr. Albert.

¡Fiuuu! Madrugaste Candy.- _dijo Albert sobresaltado, pues no se acordaba de la chica._

En los establos debo madrugar así.

¿En los establos?

Sí, ahí duermo.

_(En los establos… a su edad debía estar bajo los cuidados de una madre)_.

_Candy pasó parte de la mañana con Albert entre risas mientras le ayudaba con las tareas del hogar y después almorzaron juntos rodeados de sus maravillosos animales. Candy era muy feliz junto a Albert, pero llegó el momento de la despedida._

Ya es tarde, tengo que regresar.-_dijo no con mucho ánimo_.

¿Con los Legan? Debes sufrir mucho con ellos.

Sí, pero no tengo a dónde ir.

Candy… No puedes regresar en bote, quedó destrozado.

GLULP! Sí, además me da miedo.

La casa Legan está siguiendo el curso del río.- _le señaló Albert._

Bien, hasta luego Puppet. Muchas gracias por todo Sr. Albert.

Ten cuidado.

Albert ¿Cómo puedo volver a verte?- _dijo Candy un poco triste_.

Cuando me necesites, pon un mensaje en una botella y mándemela por el río con el viento del sur. Así podré ayudarte, es muy fácil.

Perfecto, gracias.- _se alegró de poder seguir en contacto con su amigo._

Cuando estés triste escríbeme con el viento sur, seguro lo sabré. Puedes confiar en mi Candy. ¿Pero yo cómo te escribiré? Ya sé, ocultaré mis mensajes bajo los árboles.

Lo recordaré, pero ¿y si alguien lo encuentra aquí?

Tranquila, yo soy como el viento.

Muchas gracias Sr. Albert. Nos veremos pronto.

Adiós Candy. Hasta pronto.

_Candy se alejaba corriendo, pero Albert no está tranquilo de dejarla ir sola._

Será mejor que la siga y me cerciore de que llega bien a casa.

_Albert se detiene justo detrás de Candy que ha visto a un chico rubio más o menos de su edad y está hablando con ella. Albert se detiene a escuchar la conversación de ambos. Pero de repente el chico le pega a Candy una sonora bofetada y se aleja corriendo. Albert quiere ir a consolarla, pero justo en el instante en que iba a salir se acercan otros dos muchachos corriendo. Albert está alerta por si hacen daño otra vez a su pequeña Candy, pero parece que la chica se alegra de verlos y se marcha del lugar sonriente. Albert se queda más tranquilo y vuelve con Puppet a la casa del bosque._

_¿Quién sería ese chico? Me resulta familiar, pero… Le llamó Anthony, tal vez… tengo que averiguar si ese chico es el hijo de mi hermana Rose Marie, tengo que saberlo. Pero no puedo dejar que me vea, no deben saber que soy su tío William._

_Candy…qué niña tan linda y que lástima de ella ¿verdad Puppet? ¿Por qué la harán dormir en un establo? Sabía de la crueldad de los Legan y eso que Sarah es mi prima y esta mal decirlo, pero es inhumano, es una niña de apenas unos 12 o 13 años, debería estar al cuidado de una madre, tener estudios. ¡Ay! Si pudiera hacer algo por ella, pero ¿qué? Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. ¿Vamos a pescar al río para la cena Puppet? ¡Jeje! Vamos._

_Albert estaba pescando en el río como de costumbre cuando algo llamó su atención. Una pequeña botella era arrastrada por la corriente. La recogió y en su interior había un pequeño trozo de papel. Albert la abrió enseguida para leer su contenido. Era la letra de una niña, era de Candy. A Albert le dio un vuelco el corazón, se había acordado de él, su pequeña amiga se acordaba de él. Decidió volver a casa para leerla más tranquilo._

Sr. Albert,

Quizás esta sea la primera y última carta que le escribo. Como pensaba estoy despedida. Los Legan me mandan a otro lugar, sin embargo no sé cuándo me iré.

Me parece un sueño el tiempo pasado con usted y sus animales. Me acuerdo de vuestro paraíso de amor y paz. Dondequiera que vaya siempre seré la misma. Muchos saludos a Puppet.

Candy.

Candy… ¿Qué es Puppet? ¿Has sentido a alguien?

_La puerta se abrió de golpe._

Manos en alto – _dijo alguien a sus espaldas._

¿Qué haces aquí vagabundo?

_(Un guarda de la familia Andrew. Esto no lo esperaba)._ Es hora de escapar.

Eso se verá. –_Puppet lo gasea_- ¡Ayuda, gas venenoso!

_Albert sale corriendo, pero en su huida el guarda dispara contra él quitándole las gafas de un balazo._

Bellaco, querías escapar…por esta vez hazlo, largarte de aquí rápido.

No tengo elección.

¡Rápido!

_El guardabosque ha descubierto la botella._

¿Qué es esto?

No la toque – _dijo Albert furioso_- la llevo conmigo.

Atento, si te veo otra vez en las tierras de los Andrew te mato.

_(Por ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa pequeña Candy)_

_Albert se aleja de aquella casa muy preocupado por la carta escrita por Candy. Ahora ¿qué harán con esa pobre niña?_

_Albert se dirige a la capital para reunirse con George. Cada mes se entrevistan para saber de su familia y los últimos acontecimientos. Albert no se olvida de sus obligaciones a pesar de todo._

_Como siempre quedan en verse en un pequeño local llamado "Café Margotte"._

Sr. William

George, le dije que aquí me llamase Albert.

Sí, tienes razón Albert. Lo sé.

Está bien. ¿Cómo estás George?

Muy bien, pero tú te ves horrible con esas barbas.

¡Jajaja! sí, es cierto. Pero yo me siento muy cómodo.

Ya. En fin. Aquí le traigo varios papeles que debe firmar y antes de que se me olvide, estas cartas de sus sobrinos son para usted.

¡George, te dije que no me gusta ser molestado por esas tonterías!

Lo sé, pero se les veía muy preocupados y no tuve elección, perdóneme señor William.

No, perdóname tú a mí. Estoy un poco alterado.

¡William! ¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara?

¿Eh? Nada grave. Un pequeño percance, un imprevisto. No te preocupes.

Aquí tiene las cartas.

A ver… de Anthony, Alistear y Archibald. Leeré la de Anthony, es la que tiene mejor caligrafía, jeje.

Estimado Tío Abuelo William.

Soy su sobrino Anthony Brown y me dirijo a usted para hacerle una petición muy importante.

Mis primos y yo conocimos a una pequeña huérfana llamada Candice White procedente del Hogar de Pony, es un hogar para niños sin padres atendido por la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María.

Para nosotros esta pequeña es muy importante. Los Legan la han enviado a trabajar a una granja a México acusada de ladrona, pero eso no es verdad, la conocemos muy bien y ella nunca haría una cosa así. Es más, ella dormía en los establos con los animales, esa familia nunca la quiso y ahora tememos por su vida.

Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirle esto, pero por favor, se lo ruego tío William, adopte a Candy como hija de los Andrew. Sólo tiene 13 años y no se merece terminar así.

Por favor, tome la decisión más correcta lo antes posible.

Se despide atentamente.

Anthony B. Andrew

_A Albert se le desencajó la cara al terminar de leer la carta de Anthony. Se notaba la furia en sus ojos. Leyó atentamente las otras dos cartas de sus sobrinos y siempre le pedían lo mismo. No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando con su familia._

Señor William ¿se encuentra bien? – _dijo George preocupado al ver su cara._

George, vaya inmediatamente a interceptar el carruaje de la señorita Candice White con dirección a México y no pare hasta encontrarla. Quién sabe lo que podrían hacer con ella. Podrían raptarla, venderla o incluso… violarla. ¿Cómo se permitió algo así en mi familia? ¿Es que ahora somos unos desalmados? ¿Nos dedicamos a traficar con niñas pequeñas?

Señor William…

¡Vaya rápido!, ¿no me ha oído? No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Le mandaré a su oficina una carta escrita de mi puño y letra sobre la decisión de adoptarla como hija adoptiva de los Andrew.

Sí señor. También me encargaré de los trámites de la adopción.

Gracias George, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Tendrá buenas noticias muy pronto.

Eso espero George.

_George salió a toda prisa del local dejando a Albert hecho polvo por la noticia de la desaparición de Candy. ¿Cómo es que su propia familia podía ser tan cruel con una niña? No se lo explicaba y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que no la encontrasen sana y salva. Para él también era una niña muy especial y al igual que sus sobrinos no creyó ni por un momento en que Candy pudiera ser una ladrona. Él la había conocido hace poco, pero era tan dulce y tan cándida que era imposible que ella se quedase con algo ajeno._

_Los días pasaron y Albert estaba cada vez más preocupado, hasta que por fin llegó al hostal donde se hospedaba una carta a su nombre._

Señor Forrester, disculpe – _dijo la dueña del hostal_.

¿Sí? Llámeme Albert.

Albert, tiene una carta para usted de un tal George Monot.

¿En serio?, la esperaba – _a Albert se le notaba las ansias por esa carta._

Tome.

Muchísimas gracias.

_Albert la abrió corriendo con el corazón en un puño y mientras iba leyendo en su cara se iba dibujando una gran sonrisa de alegría…_

Señor William

Le mando este telegrama para informarle de que pude encontrar a la señorita Candice White cerca de la frontera entre . y México.

Ella está bien. Esa niña es muy tozuda, casi nos matamos con el coche. Pero no se preocupe, le expliqué todo y se calmó.

Ahora está con sus sobrinos quienes le dieron una calurosa bienvenida a excepción, como no, de los Legan y su tía Elroy.

La presentación oficial se hará el día de la "Cacería del zorro". Sé que no le gusta nada esa tradición, pero tendrá lugar dentro de un par de días.

Espero que ahora esté más tranquilo sabiendo que la señorita Candice White Andrew se siente "muy feliz y también muy agradecida". Son palabras textuales de ella. Si necesita algo de mí, hágamelo saber.

George M. Asistente de los Andrew.

Candy, pequeña, como me alegro por ti. Tal vez le haga una visita para saber cómo le fue en su presentación y de paso echar un vistazo a ver como andan las cosas por Lakewood, ya hace bastante tiempo que no paso por allí.

_Pasaron los días. Albert dejó el hostal con rumbo a Lakewood. Estaba impaciente por saber cómo le iba a su familia, pero sobre todo a la pequeña Candy que ya contaba con 13 años. Estaba cerca del portal de las rosas de su sobrino Anthony cuando escuchó llorar a una pequeña niña. Enseguida reconoció la voz de la chica, era Candy para su sorpresa. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿No era feliz rodeada de lujos? Albert se acercó a ella para ver lo que le pasaba._

Hola Candy. Pero ¿por qué esa cara? La Candy que yo conozco…

¡Albert!... Anthony… ¡Anthony está muerto! ¡Está muerto!

_Vencida por la emoción, Candy se abandona en los brazos de Albert sollozando._

Anthony te gustaba… ¿verdad Candy?

Cuando lo vi por primera vez… Anthony me quería…era tan gentil conmigo.

Te quería mucho, era tan tierno contigo…y ahora que está muerto ¿qué le das a cambio con la cara llena de lágrimas y una tristeza inconsolable?

_Candy recuerda a Anthony…_

Anthony… _(No llores pequeña…estás más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras)_

Candy, no debes estar triste por su muerte, pero alégrate por haber encontrado un chico como él.-_dijo Albert._

Haber encontrado un chico como él…

Candy, tú sola debes encontrar la fuerza para reponerte… nadie puede ayudarte. ¿Quieres continuar llorando toda tu vida?

¡Albert!

Debes ser fuerte, debes vivir tu vida. Ahora debo irme, se acerca alguien.

Albert, ¿cuándo podré volver a verte?

Cuando vuelvas a sonreír Candy.

_Albert se aleja rápido de allí para poder desahogarse por la terrible noticia que le acaba de dar su pequeña amiga. Otro mal trago para Albert._

**Parte 5ª**

_Albert volvió al hostal hecho polvo por la trágica noticia de la muerte de su sobrino Anthony, el hijo de su adorada hermana Rose Marie. Pareciera que la mala suerte estaba arraigada en su familia y se quería llevar a todos sus seres más queridos._

_Albert escribió inmediatamente una carta a George, necesitaba verlo, quería saber qué le había ocurrido a su adorado sobrino Anthony, necesitaba saberlo para estar en paz consigo mismo._

Buenas noches, señor William.

Buenas noches, George.

Señor yo…quise decírselo, pero todo fue muy rápido.

Ya – _la cara de Albert se veía sombría, se notaba que no había dormido muy bien las últimas noches._

Querrá saber cómo pasó todo, ¿verdad?

Sí, sería lo lógico ya que soy el cabeza de familia y siempre soy el último en enterarme.

Comprendo su enfado. Pues bien, el señorito Anthony y la señorita Candice White se alejaron del grupo adentrándose en la parte Este del bosque, esa zona actualmente está acotada, pues es tiempo de cacerías y su sobrino no se percató de ello. El chico vio una zorra y quiso cogerla para la señorita Candice con tan mala suerte que no vio un cepo escondido entre los matorrales y el caballo lo lanzó al suelo recibiendo un golpe mortal en la cabeza. No se pudo hacer nada por la vida del joven Brown.

¡Dios, ¿por qué le tuvo que pasar precisamente a él?! _– A Albert le corrió una lágrima por la mejilla mientras miraba por un amplio ventanal que daba a la calle._

Señor William, hay algo más que debo comunicarle…

¿Más?...

Sí, la señorita Candice White Andrew se escapó de Lakewood.

¡¿Qué?! Pero…pero ¿y dónde fue? ¿saben algo?

Tranquilícese, ella le dejo a sus sobrinos una carta de despedida diciendo que iría al Hogar de Pony para poder olvidar la terrible muerte de Anthony. La Hermana María escribió una carta diciendo que la joven está bien, que llegó perfectamente, pero que se la veía muy apagada, que sería bueno que pasara un tiempo con ellas hasta que se recupere.

Uff, entiendo. Sí esa es su decisión la dejaré con ellas. Sí, creo que salir de Lakewood le hará bien.

¿Está seguro?

Sí, completamente. Tengo mucha experiencia en eso_…-dijo con un tono sarcástico._

Bueno, si no desea nada más he de retirarme. Su tía Elroy necesita que haga unas gestiones para su familia.

Comprendo. La tía Elroy hace una gran gestión con respecto a los asuntos financieros de los Andrew, que pena que no fuera hombre…

Señor William usted también hace lo mejor para esta familia. Lo está haciendo muy bien, su padre estaría orgulloso.

Gracias George, pero no creo que eludir mis responsabilidades sea lo correcto. Tengo ya los 21 años y tengo miedo a ser presentado como William, preferiría ser eternamente Albert y llevar una vida normal, con un trabajo, una casa, una bella esposa y tener muchos hijos, me encantan los niños.

Lo sé y los tendrá, no se preocupe. Las cosas le saldrán bien se lo aseguro, además, ya tiene una hija_…- George le guiñó un ojo a Albert_.

¡George! Jajaja, tienes razón. Candy, ya no me acordaba de ella.

¿No quiere conocerla? ¿No tiene curiosidad?

¿Eh? No, por el momento no. Prefiero que siga pensando en su tío abuelo William como sus primos, un hombre viejo y respetable ¡jajaja!

Sí, será lo más correcto. Bueno, me voy le deseo suerte William.

Y yo a usted George, ya nos veremos.

Por supuesto. Con permiso.

_George se fue dejando nuevamente solo a Albert. Había conseguido hacerle sonreír otra vez después de muchos días. El sólo recuerdo de su pequeña Candy le hacía sentirse muy bien. Era extraño, pensaba Albert, pues cómo una niña a la que apenas conocía podía influir tanto y tan hondo en su vida. ¿Sería pena porque era huérfana o había algo en ella que lo atraía inevitablemente? No, eran sus maravillosos ojos verdes esmeralda y su dulce sonrisa, eran tan especiales que le hacía sentirse flotando en una nube cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Pero Albert se decía a sí mismo que sólo era un amor fraterno, cómo iba a ser posible que…_

_Llegó el invierno y con él la nieve y el hielo. Esas fechas para Albert eran muy tristes, pues ya hacia un año desde la muerte de su primer gran amor, Emma. Se sentía muy melancólico y solo. No quedaba apenas nadie que pudiera consolar tanta soledad en su vida. Sus padres estaban muertos hace ya muchos años cuando apenas era todavía un niño, su hermana y ahora también su sobrino Anthony. Todos estaban muertos._

_Pero ese año, Albert pasaría sus navidades con George ya que él tampoco tenía familia. George había sido un ladrón de niño. Había tratado de robarle la cartera al padre de Albert, el Sr. Andrew, y éste lo había acogido como a un hijo más para sacarlo de las duras calles._

_Albert se sentía feliz de tener a su único amigo cerca y poder contarle todos sus planes para el nuevo año._

Feliz Navidad George _– dijo Albert muy contento por volver a ver al amigo_.

Felices fiestas a ti también William – _le dio un efusivo abrazo_.

Me alegro de que puedas estar conmigo en estas fechas, sé que mi tía es tremendamente pesada con la servidumbre y nos os deja respirar, como si no tuvierais familia, argg.

¡Jajaja! no pasa nada Sr. William es nuestro deber.

Sí, supongo, pero no es justo. Bien, hice yo la cena.

¡Dios Santo, Sr. William! ¿Usted? Pero…

No pasa nada, yo siempre_…- pero el rostro de Albert cambió de expresión por un triste recuerdo._

William…ya pasó un año ¿La recuerda aún?- _George tenía la extraña cualidad de saber siempre lo que estaba pensando._

Sí, pero ¿de qué sirve llorar por la leche derramada? Ella no volverá ni mis padres ni Rosy ni Anthony – _A Albert se le resbaló una lágrima por sus pálidas mejillas._

Vamos, William. Debe animarse que es Navidad. Después podemos salir a tomar unas copas ¿qué le parece?

Perfecto, George. – _se alegró de tener a George para animarle._

Entonces no se hable más. ¿Dónde está esa cena espectacular?

¡Jajaja! Muy bien. Ahora la traigo.

_Los dos amigos cenaron tranquilamente y hablaron de muchas cosas. No se sabe cómo pero la conversación terminó desembocando en una pequeña pecosa de ojos esmeralda._

¡Jajaja!, no me diga George…

Sí, sus sobrinos Alistear y Archibald querían escaparse.

¡Jajaja! ¿con el terrible George para impedirlo? Que ingenuos. Yo nunca pude escaparme de casa Andrew sin que me encontraras al final.

Sí, me dio muchos dolores de cabeza.- _dijo George tomando un sorbo de café_.

Lo siento, pero me ahogaba en esa casa.

Lo sé y le entiendo.

Así que Candy está mejor.

Sí, les hice una visita para llevarles sus regalos a los niños del orfanato.

Espero que les gustasen.- _dijo Albert con cara de ensoñación imaginándose las caras de los pequeños._

Por supuesto que sí. Lo admira cada día más.

¿Candy?...No, admira a su tío abuelo William.- _dijo Albert agachando la mirada a su taza de café._

Es lo mismo.

No, sólo soy una quimera. Ella pensará que soy terriblemente viejo y lleno de arrugas, ¡jajaja!

Sí como todos ¡jajaja! ¡Qué sorpresa se llevarán!

Pero…todavía no, no me siento aún con fuerzas, George.

No se preocupe, su tía lo tiene asumido.

Bien, ahora que hablamos de Candy y los chicos quería pedirte un favor.

Dígame.

Estoy pensando en mandarlos a estudiar a Londres, sobre todo a Candy para alejarla de los recuerdos dolorosos.

Sí, continúe.- _dijo George muy interesado_.

He pensado en viajar con ustedes a Londres de incógnito.

William…

No te preocupes nadie sabrá que estoy allí. Confía en mí.

¿Y en qué ha pensado señor William?

Bueno, voy a donar como el tío abuelo William a mis animales y me recomendaré a mi mismo como Albert Forrester en un zoo de Londres, así podré vigilar mejor los movimientos de los chicos y estar en contacto contigo George.

Hum…parece que lo tenías bien planeado.

Sí, jeje- _dijo Albert con una sonrisa picara y guiñándole un ojo a su amigo._

Los chicos pueden ir mañana mismo y así ver a sus tíos, pueden pasar el Año Nuevo allí. La señora Elroy quería ir a Boston a ver a una prima suya.

Ya veo. Estoy de acuerdo. En cuanto a la señorita Candice ¿qué hará?

No lo sé. Por una parte el colegio empieza justo después de Año Nuevo, son muy estrictas esas monjas, ¿se acuerda? Pero por otra parte me duele tener que separarla de sus maestras y sus amigos del hogar.

Sí, es un problema.

¿Qué cree que debo hacer George?

Creo que debería ir antes de que empiecen las clases para dar una buena imagen. Sé que será duro, pero es lo más lógico.

Sí, pero… - _Albert se quedó pensativo-_ Esta bien, saque los billetes para tres.

Muy bien, pero ¿tres?

Sí, tú, Candy y yo ¿O quieres que vaya nadando hasta Londres?

¡Jajaja! No, claro que no.

No te preocupes, estaré casi todo el tiempo en el camarote y si salgo trataré de ocultarme bien la cara. _– le guiñó un ojo cómplice a George_.

Muy bien, como desee. Pero una cosa…

¿Qué George?

Hágame el favor de arreglarse esos pelos y esas barbas no le sientan nada bien, parece un vagabundo.

¡Hum! Está bien, ¡pero el pelo me lo dejo largo! ¡jajaja!

Es usted terrible ¿lo sabía? ¡jajaja!

_Los días pasaron y llegó el día de partir rumbo a Londres. Para Albert era un duro paso, pues sus recuerdos estaban en aquella ciudad junto a la mujer que amó en su día y eso lo llenaba de una profunda tristeza. Pero también se sentía dichoso por tener tan cerca a su pequeña Candy, aunque en este viaje no la vería por temor a que lo reconociera, así que prefirió quedarse casi todo el tiempo en el camarote. George se encargó de todo para que estuviera lo más cómodo posible y no le faltase de nada. Por las noches, mucho después de que Candy se fuera a descansar salía a pasear por la cubierta del barco. Se sentía refrescado por la brisa marina y muy relajado por el suave oleaje del mar, pronto llegarían a Londres._

¿Señor William? – _lo interrumpió George_.

¿Eh? George.

Mañana será la fiesta de Año Nuevo, ¿Vendrá?

No, prefiero estar en mi camarote.

Pero…

No se preocupe, estaré bien. No quiero que me vea.

¿Se refiere a Candice?

Sí.

Pero no tiene por qué saberlo, no lo conoce.

_Albert trago saliva, no quería decir a nadie que se estaba viendo con la chica,_ _nadie debía saber quién era hasta su presentación_.- ¿Qué haré solo en una mesa? No te podrás acercar a mí y lo sabes.

Puedes venir después de que la señorita se vaya a descansar.

No es mala idea, tal vez lo haga y tome algo para celebrar el nuevo año. Gracias George.

De nada, para eso soy su asistente. Bien, me retiro con su permiso.

Por supuesto, yo me quedo un rato para estirar las piernas.

Muy bien. Hasta mañana y buenas noches.

Buenas noches, George.

_Albert se quedó solo. Miró para ambos lados de la cubierta y cuando vio que nadie lo observaba se dirigió al camarote de Candy. No sabía por qué pero sus pasos le llevaron hasta su puerta. Necesitaba verla, oírla, tocarla… pero era obvio que ella había cerrado con llave y se quedó apoyado sobre la puerta, pensando – Candy… como necesito estar a tu lado, me das tanta paz. Tú me alegras el día nada más que con una de tus sonrisas y tus verdes ojos me recuerdas tanto a Rose…Candy, ¿por qué me haces sentir así?... - Albert se alejó lentamente de allí derrotado por un pesado sueño que le aflojaba todos los miembros de su cuerpo. De pronto, se sentía muy cansado._

_Al día siguiente por la noche, después de la celebración de fin de año, Albert decidió ir en busca de George para poder celebrarlo con él. Albert estaba realmente elegante con un esmoquin negro que había elegido para la ocasión, hacía bastante tiempo que no se esmeraba tanto en arreglarse, pero la ocasión lo requería._

_Albert buscó a George entre los invitados en el salón pero no lo halló en él, así que se decidió a dar una vuelta por la cubierta. Lo encontró apoyado en el puente del barco muy pensativo, se acercó a él tranquilamente._

George… ¿sucede algo?

¿Eh?, ¡oh! Señor William es usted.- _dijo George girándose para verle_.

Sí, vine a celebrar contigo como dijimos.

Sí…

¿Pasa algo? Le veo pensativo esta noche.

Es por la señorita.

Hum… ¿qué pasa con Candy?

Me preocupa, no deja de pensar en su sobrino Anthony y no para de preguntar por su tío William.

Comprendo, pero no podemos decirle quien soy. Sabes que tía Elroy…

Sí, la señora Elroy lo mantiene oculto y así debe ser, pero es tan dulce esa chica que me dieron ganas de decirle la verdad.

Sí es muy dulce…-_dijo Albert con un tono de ensoñación_.

Señor ¿cómo sabe que es dulce? _– dijo muy sorprendido George_.

¡Eh!... no, pues… esto lo imaginé, por los chicos, jeje…– _A Albert casi se le escapa mencionar que ya la conocía. _

Hum… ¡jajaja!, claro, sus sobrinos le escribieron mucho hablando de ella.

Por cierto George, Feliz Año Nuevo – _dijo William extendiéndole la mano_.

Feliz Año Nuevo señor William _– dijo estrechándosela_.

Bueno, ¡Vamos a celebrarlo!

¡Jajaja!, muy bien.

_Los dos amigos fueron para el gran salón y allí se sentaron a una de las mesas. Albert le contó sus planes para cuando estuviera instalado en Londres. Pensaba hacer la entrevista en el zoo Blue River. Estaba casi a las afueras de Londres, era pequeño y discreto. Podía pasar desapercibido fácilmente y estar a la vez con sus animales, además de poder controlar a los chicos y estar en permanente contacto con George. _

George, cuando desembarquemos mañana cada uno lo hará por su lado, así evitaremos situaciones embarazosas.

Sí, será lo mejor.

Llevará a la señorita Candy y a los chicos al colegio San Pablo, dispuse un coche para ustedes.

Muy bien señor.

Por cierto, dale una vuelta a Candy para que vea Londres seguro que disfrutará mucho del paseo.-_dijo Albert guiñándole un ojo_.

Sí, seguro que le estará agradecido.

No se lo digas por favor.

Está bien, no comentaré que es su idea, pero ¿no entiendo por qué?

Porque despertará en ella todavía más la curiosidad por conocer a su tío.

Sí, tiene toda la razón.

Bueno, mejor que nos vayamos a descansar sino se nos pegarán las sábanas, es tarde.- _dijo Albert mientras apuraba el resto de su copa de champán_.

¡Jajaja!, sí. Además, yo también estoy cansado.

George, estaremos en contacto. Buenas noches y feliz año. – _dijo estrechándole la mano._

Buenas noches y feliz año a usted también.- _devolviéndole el gesto._

_A la mañana siguiente, el barco atracó temprano en el puerto de Southampton. Había una gran multitud de gente esperando a sus amigos y familiares. George había salido a la cubierta junto con Candy para poder ver la bienvenida en el puerto. Por su parte, Albert estaba atento a que no fuera descubierto. Llevaba gafas oscuras y una gabardina de color negra para poder pasar desapercibido por su pequeña amiga. Por su mente pasaba mil veces el querer estar cerca de ella, su corazón se lo gritaba con fuerza, pero su cabeza y su cordura le decían que todavía no era el momento de presentarse delante de ella. No debía saber que se encontraba allí. Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…_

_Cuando por fin desembarcó pudo verla desde lejos. Su corazón dio un vuelco, era ella, su pequeña damita estaba allí junto con sus sobrinos. Albert se preguntaba el por qué de esa extraña sensación. Necesitaba verla, hacía muchos meses que no se veían y la extrañaba -¿ella pensará en mi alguna vez?- pensaba Albert mientras se alejaba lentamente del puerto rumbo al zoo Blue River de Londres._

_Tomó un coche de caballos que transitaba por el lugar y le pidió que lo transportase hasta la dirección indicada. Mientras, por el camino, iba recordando los largos años que pasó por esas calles junto a sus queridas "hermanas" -¿qué habría sido de ellas?- pensaba Albert. No había seguido manteniendo el contacto con ninguna de ellas, prefería olvidarlo todo y no mirar atrás. Era muy doloroso para él pensar que había perdido brutalmente a la mujer que tanto amaba, con la que ahora podía haber compartido su vida. _

_Por fin llegó a las puertas del pequeño zoológico. Desmontó del coche y pago. Luego se internó admirando los raros especimenes de animales que tenían allí. Estaba disfrutando como un niño, pues los animales le apasionaban, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de tenerlos encerrados. Por suerte, Puppet siempre estaba con él, incluso en este viaje. No quería dejarla en Lakewood, no podía era como de la familia. La tuvo oculta todo el camino hasta Londres y ahora estaría con él dándole su apoyo incondicional como siempre._

Bien Puppet, ¡uf! Vamos allá. _– dijo tomando aire para poder hacer un buen papel frente al entrevistador._

_Albert se había quitado la barba para dar un aspecto más presentable y se había puesto un discreto traje de chaqueta para la ocasión. Debía convencer de que valía para ese trabajo cueste lo que cueste, pues todo dependía de ese puesto._

_Se acercó a las oficinas del zoo para ver con quién podría hablar. Una señorita le indicó el camino al despacho del secretario, allí sabría cual era por fin su futuro…_

**Parte 6ª**

_Albert estaba realmente nervioso. El corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho, le sudaban las manos y tenía la boca seca. ¿Qué pasaría si no lo conseguía? ¿Qué haría de mientras no encontraba trabajo? Sólo tenía dinero suficiente para dos semanas, pero no quería que George se preocupara, ya no. Ahora era un hombre, debía valerse por sí mismo. Tomo una bocanada de aire para relajarse y se decidió a llamar. Detrás de la puerta una voz masculina lo invitaba a entrar._

Buenas tardes.

Buenas tardes joven, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Venía para una entrevista de trabajo. Sé que necesitan especialistas en el zoológico.

¡Oh sí!, a ver si lo adivino, le recomendó el señor William Andrew ¿verdad?

¿Eh?, sí…- _decía Albert riendo entre dientes, si supieran que era él…_

Bien, me puede dar la carta de recomendación.

¿La… la carta de recomendación? – _Albert se quedó blanco y sin palabras_- _¡Dios se me olvidó!_ – _pensaba horrorizado Albert._

¿No la tiene? Entonces ¿usted quién es?

Soy…– _un idiota Albert eso es lo que eres_- _pensaba…_- pues soy Albert Forrester, pero se me olvidó traer la carta conmigo.

Pero la tiene ¿verdad? – _dijo el secretario no con muy buena cara_.

Sí, no se preocupe... ¡jeje!

Bueno, pues entonces tráigala mañana y bienvenido al equipo.

Gracias, no se arrepentirá – _A Albert se le iluminó la cara, lo había conseguido_.- Por cierto, ¿le importaría que durmiera aquí en el zoo?

¿Cómo?...- _dijo el hombre un tanto extrañado por la petición._

Sí, vera, es que tengo una mascota y en los hostales no puedo tenerla. He visto que tienen un pequeño cobertizo, no me importaría ocuparlo.

Pero joven, esa cabaña esta llena de polvo y hace mucho tiempo que está cerrada. ¿No cree que pueda dejar aquí a su mascota y marcharse usted a otro lugar?

No, lo prefiero así. No se preocupe, así estaré más pendiente del cuidado de los animales- _dijo con una amplia sonrisa._

Esto…está bien…toda suya – _dijo el hombre con cara atónita. Mientras Albert se marchaba el hombre no podía dejar de pensar que era un chico realmente extraño._

_Albert salió del despacho muy contento. Fue a buscar a Puppet que jugaba alegremente con la señorita de la recepción. Albert se acercó hasta ellas._

¡Hola!, ¿cómo le fue la entrevista?- _dijo la joven con una amplia sonrisa_.

Muy bien, gracias. Me dieron el empleo.

¡Estupendo!, ¡enhorabuena! Por cierto, mi nombre es Sarah.

Yo soy Albert, encantado _– Albert le dio un leve beso en el dorso de su mano_.

Vaya, que galante ¡jajaja! Me va a gustar tenerte por aquí Albert.

¡Jajaja!, bueno tengo que instalarme. Con permiso.

Claro. Adiós Puppet. – _dijo al tiempo que la mofeta saltaba a los brazos de Albert y se perdían por la puerta._

_Albert estaba eufórico. Por fin podría estar haciendo lo que realmente le gustaba, cuidar de sus animales y le pagarían por ello, sería un hombre autosuficiente. Además, ahora podría estar más cerca de los chicos, pero sobre todo de su pequeña pecosa. Mientras Albert desempacaba sus cosas alguien llamó a su puerta…_

Sí, adelante.- _dijo Albert._

Buenas, soy Alfred unos de de los cuidadores del zoo.

Encantado, yo Albert _– dijo William estrechándole la mano al chico. _

_Era un chico moreno, de pelo rizado y tenía su misma edad. Se encargaba de la zona de los primates en el zoo. _

Bien, me pidieron que te mostrara las instalaciones y tus funciones dentro de las mismas.

Estupendo, después puedo seguir con esto.

¿Vamos?

Sí, por cierto, esta es Pupett.

Curioso que tengas una mofeta por mascota jajaja.

Sí, pero le tengo un gran cariño.

Hola Puppet eres muy bonita.

_Los dos chicos estuvieron dando vueltas por todo el recinto zoológico viendo cada una de las secciones. A él le tocaría cuidar la zona de los animales africanos, su alimentación, aseo de las jaulas, etc. Estaba muy feliz con el desempeño de su nuevo cargo eran unos animales muy fascinantes para él._

Bueno, eso es todo Albert. Si tienes alguna duda ya sabes donde estoy.

Muy bien, gracias por tu ayuda.

De nada, por cierto Albert, cuando termines podemos salir a tomar algo y te enseñaré los alrededores.

¿Eh?, gracias eres muy amable, aunque yo ya viví en Londres mucho tiempo y conozco bien la zona, pero esa copa no me la pierdo – _dijo guiñándole un ojo_.

Está bien, hasta luego.

Adiós Alfred.

_Los días pasaron para Albert sin muchas complicaciones. El trabajo era duro, eso no se podía negar, pero él lo hacía con la mejor cara del mundo. Hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias de George ni de los chicos, se preguntaba cómo les estaría yendo. Esa tarde terminó temprano de trabajar, así que se decidió a dar una vuelta junto con Alfred para despejarse un rato._

Bueno, ¿y cómo es que te fuiste a . si se puede saber? – _preguntó intrigado Alfred._

Verás, toda mi familia vive en . por circunstancias de la vida, así que yo prácticamente soy de allí, pero soy escocés.

¿Y cómo llegaste a parar a Londres?

¡Buf! Eso si que es largo de contar.

Pues no hay prisa, soy todo oídos. Mira, entremos ahí y tomemos algo mientras me cuentas.

Muy bien.

_Albert y Alfred se llevaron horas recordando lo sucedido durante su adolescencia, omitiendo claro está su más oculto secreto. Para Albert no era fácil hablar de su vida, pues no era muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos, nunca lo fue. Él era más bien introvertido ya que nunca tuvo amigos de verdad hasta que convivió con sus "hermanas" en Londres, pero la tragedia llamó otra vez a su puerta y no quiso implicarse demasiado con nadie más._

Vaya, no tuviste una vida fácil Albert – _dijo Alfred algo apenado por su amigo._

No te preocupes, ya pasó todo. _– dijo mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza_.

¡Oh! ¿Tan tarde es?- _dijo Alfred mirando su reloj_- mi mujer me va a matar.

¿M ujer? ¿estás casado?

Pues sí amigo y tengo una preciosa bebita llamada Isabela.

Precioso nombre, tienes mucha suerte.

Sí…bueno, te tengo que dejar ya, espero que no te importe.

No, no claro. Hasta mañana.

Adiós Albert. Buenas noches. – _dijo saliendo del local._

_Albert también decidió irse de vuelta al zoo. Era una noche muy buena, la Luna brillaba en el cielo y la temperatura a pesar de ser invierno era muy agradable. Andando por las oscuras calles que vieron como se convertía de niño a hombre pudo escuchar unas risas en uno de los callejones. Parecía una pelea y se estaban metiendo con alguien. Albert no dudó en ver lo que pasaba._

_Un chico de la edad de sus sobrinos estaba intentando luchar contra unos tipos indeseables y lo que es peor ¡iban armados con cuchillos!_

Niñato, te atreves a burlarte de nosotros – _dijo uno de los tipos propinándole una patada en el estómago._

¡Ahhh!, por favor – _gritaba el chico desesperado_.

¡Basta! _– grito Albert apareciendo de improviso ante la cara atónita de todos_.

¿Y tú quién demonios te crees que eres?

Dejad en paz al chico, lo vais a matar. Además, sois unos cobardes enfrentándoos a un muchacho, ¿por qué no peleáis con un hombre? ¡Vamos!

_Los demás se miraron entre sí, pero eso no los iba a detener si podían tener una buena pelea. Con lo que no contaban era con que Albert sí sabía pelear, pues recordaba a la perfección las lecciones que le diera su amigo Jack en su juventud y de los duros años que pasó en esas calles. Al final todos tuvieron que salir corriendo rendidos por no poder hacer nada contra él. Albert entonces fue corriendo a ver cómo se encontraba el muchacho que sangraba levemente en una pierna_.

¿Te encuentras bien chico?

Sí, muchísimas gracias señor.

No me llames señor llámame Albert, me haces sentir viejo ¡jajaja!

¡Jajaja! muy bien Albert. Yo soy Terrence Grandchester.

Vaya, me recuerda ese apellido algo, pero no sé qué.

Sí, es que mi padre es el duque de Grandchester.

Y se puede saber ¿qué hace su hijo en un sitio tan peligroso como éste a estas horas de la noche?

Pues me escapé del instituto San Pablo, odio ese lugar y salí a beber, ¿sabe?

El instituto San Pablo dices…- _es ahí donde estudia Candy_- _pensaba Albert_.- Bien, te llevaré hasta allí. Apóyate en mí.

Gracias por su ayuda.

De nada, pero no deberías hacer esas cosas.

Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez. ¡Uf con cuidado!

Muy bien. Ya casi llegamos, aguanta como un hombre.

Sí. Por cierto, ¿cómo podría agradecérselo?

No tienes por que. Pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme al zoo con tus amigos.

¿Al zoo? ¿trabaja allí?

Sí, estamos abiertos todos los días y fines de semana por la mañana.

Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por la invitación.

Muy bien, llegamos. Te ayudaré a saltar. ¡Arriba!

¡Ahhh! La pierna, tendré que curármela.

Sí, se ve fea la herida. Bien, ¿puedes tú solo?

Sí, ya subo yo solo. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches. – _dijo Albert despidiéndose del chico_.

_Albert dio una vuelta por el patio del colegio recordando los días del San Pablo. Su primer beso le vino a su memoria como un dulce recuerdo del pasado, su colina… pero tuvo miedo de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de que se encontraba allí y decidió salir del colegio. Entonces decidió entrar a otro de los locales que todavía no cerraban para tomar una última copa antes de irse a dormir, ya era tarde pero había sido una noche muy agitada. De repente, miró a través de la ventana y pudo ver una figura muy conocida para él – _no puede ser… pero si es…-_ Albert salió corriendo del local dejando la cerveza atrás, tenía que comprobar si era…_

Oye, te digo a ti. ¿Tú no eres Candy? – _dijo Albert desde detrás de una esquina_.

¿¡Eh!? Yo no lo conozco. No conozco a nadie en Londres. – _dijo la chica muy enfadada. _

_Pero al verlo se quedó muy fascinada por la figura de un apuesto muchacho que la sonreía desde la esquina. - ¿Quién será aquel joven y cómo ha hecho para saber mi nombre? – pensó Candy._

Mira, mira la pequeña Candy. – _dijo divertido Albert._

¿Quién es?

¿No te acuerdas de mí? –_dijo al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas para dejar ver unos increíbles ojos azules._

_¡El señor Albert…no tiene barba, pero es su voz_!- _pensó Candy cada vez más emocionada por ver de nuevo a su amigo._

Pero…Señor Albert

Estoy contento de volver a verte Candy.

No me creo que usted esté también aquí…-_dijo al tiempo que saltaba a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción del reencuentro._

Usted está aquí y yo no lo sabía, lo creía tan lejos, pero está aquí.-_dijo Candy._

No llores ahora y déjame mirarte… estás realmente hermosa.

También usted señor Albert.

¿Guapo yo? Gracias por el cumplido ¡jajaja!

Me gusta sin barba…parece mucho más joven.

Ehi, ehi no soy tan viejo… sólo soy un muchacho, apenas estoy en la veintena. He debido afeitarme cuando empecé a trabajar.

¿A trabajar?

Sí, en el zoo.- _dijo Albert encogiéndose de hombros_.

¡¿En el zoo?! –_preguntó Candy muy sorprendida por la noticia_.

Sabes Candy, los animales siempre han sido mi pasión. El zoo donde trabajo no es muy grande, pero está bien equipado y hay mucho verde.

Quizás pueda ir a ver a Puppet allí.

Pero dime, ¿Cómo es que estás sola a estas horas de la noche?

Salí del colegio a escondidas, ha sido toda una hazaña. Tenía la necesidad de encontrar una farmacia… ¡A propósito!... casi no me acordaba de las medicinas. Son para un amigo mío, esta mal…

¿También él…? Una noche movidita, parece… ¿qué se ha hecho? ¿esta mal?

Está herido y ahora tiene fiebre.

No perdamos tiempo ahora, ven conmigo sé donde ahí una farmacia.

¡Muchas gracias!

_Como siempre, Albert llega en el momento justo para salvar a Candy de todos los obstáculos. Cuando terminó de comprar los medicamentos para su amigo, Albert se ofreció para escoltarla hasta el colegio. Mientras por el camino…_

Cuanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos señor Albert…-_dijo Candy._

Sí, yo debía partir para un largo viaje. Me fui sin despedirme, no quería decirte adiós. Estaba seguro de que nos veríamos pronto. A mis animales los mandaron a Londres, así que decidí seguirlos.

Tenía muchas ganas de encontrarlo.

Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte pequeña…

Ya llegamos.

¿Eh?... ¡Oh sí!, es verdad.

Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda. Iré a verle el próximo fin de semana que tenga libre.

Te estaré esperando. Buenas noches Candy.

Buenas noches señor Albert.

_Albert la veía alejarse por los jardines del colegio y no podía dejar de pensar lo realmente hermosa que se veía después de casi un año de no verla. Ya era toda una señorita._

_Albert estaba muy feliz por haber tenido la dicha de haber encontrado la otra noche a su pequeña amiga. Ese día se levantó con unas fuerzas renovadas sin saber el por qué de ese estado de ánimo. Una de las sonrisas de la pequeña pecosa le bastaba para ser feliz, era poco más que parte de su familia, la quería de verdad, era como una verdadera hermana para él a la que tenía que proteger. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba._

Hola señor felicidad

¡¿Eh?!, hola Sarah, no te había sentido llegar.

Ya veo… se te ve muy contento esta mañana, más de lo usual.

¿De verdad? – _dijo un poco ruborizado_.

Jeje, sí. Mira, llegó esto para ti. Una carta de una tal señorita Candy W. Andrew.

¡Candy! –_dijo al tiempo que le arrebataba la carta con avidez de las manos_.

¡Vaya!, sí que es importante _– dijo celosa por el entusiasmo de él._

Es de una gran amiga mía, jeje.

Bueno, te dejo. Sólo vine a traértela. Hasta luego.

Gracias Sarah eres la mejor _– dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que ella temblaba de los pies a la cabeza por aquel dulce contacto. _

De nada. Es un placer. Adiós.- _se alejo muy feliz por el gesto de él._

Adiós. Vamos Puppet. ¿Qué será lo que quiere Candy?

_Era la hora del almuerzo y Albert aprovechó para poder leer tranquilamente la carta de Candy. Muy contento por tener tan pronto noticias suyas abrió el sobre con cuidado para no romperlo y leyó la siguiente misiva…_

**Querido Señor Albert:**

**Me dio mucho gusto volver a encontrarlo después de tanto tiempo. Me hubiera gustado poder hablar más tranquilamente con usted, pero comprenda que mi amigo estaba herido y debía auxiliarlo. **

**Sabe, en mi colegio se celebra una fiesta llamada Festival de Mayo para celebrar la primavera. Como yo cumplo años en ese mes tengo la suerte de salir en la cabalgata, ¡no le parece fabuloso! También podemos invitar a nuestros parientes y amigos, pero como yo no tengo más familia que los Andrew, pues me he tomado la libertad de invitarlo a usted. Sé que es un hombre muy ocupado, pero me haría mucha ilusión que viniera con Puppet y así poder presentarle a todos mis amigos. Espero que pueda venir, me haría muy feliz. Tenemos mucho que contarnos, sobre todo usted con sus viajes, ¡Cuánto me gustaría viajar con usted y Puppet!**

**Me despido ya, no quiero parecer pesada. Cuídese mucho y a sus animales. **

**Con mucho amor, Candy.**

_Albert no se lo podía creer. Tuvo que leer cinco veces la carta para poder hacerlo, ¡Candy lo invitaba al colegio por ser él mismo! ¡Por ser Albert simplemente! Eso le llegó al alma, nunca pensó que la pecosa se interesara por él y menos ser su acompañante en una fiesta. En estas cavilaciones estaba cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta. Para su sorpresa era George._

Buenos días, señor William.

Buenos días, George.

Se le ve radiante de felicidad, ¿puedo saber el motivo?

¿Eh?, nada. Recibí noticias de una gran amiga.

Vaya, no sabía que tuviera amigas…

Esto…-_dijo Albert muy ruborizado_- no es nada, es sólo una amiga y nada más te lo juro.

Bueno, sus asuntos personales no son de mi incumbencia. Por cierto, me llegué personalmente porque llegó esto para usted.

¿Una carta? ¿De quién?

De la señorita Candice White Andrew.- _Albert se quedó de piedra al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña._

¿De Candy?

Sí señor, tómela. – _Albert la cogió entre sus manos sin saber si leerla o no._

¿No quiere saber qué dice señor?

Sí – _dijo Albert mientras abría el sobre para leer el contenido._

**Querido Tío abuelo William: Soy Candice White Andrew. **

**Me gustaría tanto poder conocerlo para poder demostrarle lo agradecida que le estoy. No sabe lo feliz que me ha hecho.**

**Me estoy esforzando mucho en mis estudios para llegar a ser una gran dama de la sociedad y que usted esté orgulloso de mí. Tal vez así quiera conocerme algún día. Hablando de eso, en el colegio San Pablo se dará una fiesta llamada "Festival de Mayo", no sé si ya lo sabía, pero podemos invitar a nuestros familiares y amigos. Pensé que si a usted no le importa podría venir y yo con gusto le enseñaría el colegio.**

**Sé que es un hombre muy mayor y además muy ocupado por lo que me dice George y los chicos, pero me haría muchísima ilusión que pudiera venir. Espero su respuesta.**

**Con mucho cariño, Candice W. Andrew.**

_Albert se quedó muy pensativo. La verdad es que le daba mucha pena no poder responderle favorablemente a la carta a la pequeña pecosa, pero su obligación como cabeza de familia de los Andrew se lo impedía. Tendría que volver a mentirle una vez más y decirle que estaba muy ocupado en el extranjero con unos asuntos importantes. Le rompía el corazón tener que hacerlo_.

¿Y bien señor?

Me invita al "Festival de Mayo". Es para festejar la primavera. Por lo que sé, ella "nació" en mayo y saldrá en una de las carrozas.

Ya veo. Y ha invitado a su tío abuelo William.

Exacto_.- dijo Albert sonriendo_.

¡Jajaja! Se las sabe todas. No parará hasta conseguir verle.

Sí…

Bueno, es hora de irme.

Muy bien, gracias George.

Por cierto, ¿no preferiría dormir en un hostal? – _dijo mirando a su alrededor con desaprobación._

No, estoy bien aquí. Pero gracias por preocuparte.

Es mi deber señor.

Lo sé…-_dijo Albert estrechándole la mano con fuerza_.

Hasta pronto.

Adiós, George.

_George se alejó de allí dejando a Albert en compañía de Puppet, su inseparable mascota._

_Albert estaba muy decidido a ir a esa fiesta. Si no podía ser como el tío abuelo William, tal vez como Albert sí podría. Estaba feliz por ambas cartas. Ahora más que nunca sabía que ella le tenía en muy alta estima. No se había equivocado a la hora de adoptarla, sabía que era una persona dulce y cariñosa, tanto como lo fue su hermana Rose Marie._

**Parte 7ª**

_Al día siguiente de la visita de George, Albert se encontraba a punto de desayunar para empezar otra dura jornada de trabajo. Se había acostumbrado muy bien a su nueva situación. Por lo menos trabajando en el zoo tenía su mente ocupada en otros asuntos. _

_Albert estaba preparando un café cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta…_

Adelante – _dijo Albert_.

Buenos días señor Albert _– dijo un muchacho de cabellos castaños y mirada intensa._

¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! Terry, ¿verdad?

Sí, se acuerda de mí ¡jajaja!

Por supuesto, ¿cómo está tu herida?

Mucho mejor gracias, le debo la vida.

No hay de qué muchacho, pero por favor toma asiento.

Gracias.

¿Te apetece un café?

Sí, muchas gracias.

Y bien, me puedes explicar ¿por qué estabas de noche solo por esta ciudad?

Bueno…la verdad es que no tengo una buena excusa. No me gusta la institución en la que estoy, no me gustan las normas sociales y mucho menos que me den un trato especial por ser hijo del duque de Grandchester.

Vaya, así que tenemos un rebelde…Hum… interesante. ¡Jajaja!

Sí, me escape para tomarme unos tragos.

Me di cuenta de ello, pero sabes, no creo que eso vaya a solucionar tus problemas Terry.

Sí, tienes razón Albert.

No quiero parecer tu padre, pero lo que hiciste no estuvo nada bien. Si yo no llego a aparecer por allí posiblemente te hubieran matado esos tipos. ¿No crees que tus padres se hubieran preocupado por ti?

Pufff…mis padres. Odio a mis padres, les odio a los dos. Mi padre es un cobarde que renunció a la mujer que amaba por seguir las normas de la sociedad al ser de la nobleza y mi madre me abandonó cuando yo era niño. Mi padre cuidó de mí…si es que a eso se le puede llamar crianza. Sabe, se casó con una baronesa gorda, fea y vulgar a pesar de tanto linaje y después vinieron mis hermanastros que se creen superiores a mi porque mi madre es…- _Terry dejo de hablar y se puso muy rojo._

Puedes contármelo si quieres, no saldrá nada de aquí – _dijo Albert poniéndole las manos en los hombros._

Mi madre es la actriz Eleanor Baker y eso…

Está mal visto en la sociedad en la que vives, ¿no es así?

Exacto. Mis padres se divorciaron y yo me quedé con mi padre.

Lo siento mucho por ti. La verdad que para ser tan joven has tenido una vida muy dura.

Bueno, pero pronto tendré la mayoría de edad y cumpliré mi sueño.

Ah sí… ¿y cuál es?

Ser actor como mi madre.

Se ve que te entusiasma, ¡jajaja!

¡Sí! ¡jajaja!

_Los dos chicos reían cuando de repente apareció por la puerta una cabeza llena de rizos dorados como el sol._

¡Albert…estoy aquí! ¡Me he escapado del colegio!...¡TERRY!- _dijo Candy sorprendida de ver al chico._

Vaya, ¿os conocéis vosotros dos? – _dijo Albert sirviéndose otro café._

Estamos en el mismo colegio

Los chicos terribles del Real Colegio San Pablo, ¡jajaja! _– dijo Albert._

¿Cómo es que os conocéis? – _preguntó Candy intrigada._

Ustedes dos son realmente incorregibles.

Quiere decir Terry, que ¿Albert fue quien te ayudó la otra noche?

Así es, si no hubiese llegado él, me habría perdido la fiesta. Sólo que por error me había enviado a los dormitorios femeninos… a la habitación de Candy.

Candy te ha curado…salió a buscar las medicinas… yo la encontré y la acompañé a una farmacia… todo está claro ahora _– dijo Albert_.

¡Ha sido tan valiente al defender a Terry! – _dijo Candy admirada por su amigo_.

¡Tonterías!, ha sido un juego de niños. En mis tiempos, yo…

Ahora era un chico rebelde también usted_…-dijo Terry interrumpiéndolo_.

¡Bah! Es mejor saber defenderse por lo que ocurra, ¿no te parece?

Me ha dado una convincente demostración ¡jajaja! _– dijo Terry_

Hum, Candy… Me explicas ahora ¿qué haces abrazada a esa tortuga? _– le preguntó Albert._

¿Eh?, por poco me olvidaba. Se llama Hyurie y querría dejarla aquí en el zoo. Me la ha confiado una amiga mía que no puede tenerla más.

Bien, si es así… saludos Hyurie, bienvenida al zoo Blue River.

¡Gracias, Albert!

_De pronto la figura de un hombre apareció por la puerta._

¡Ehi, Albert! ¿No se trabaja hoy?

Esperadme, acabaré en un par de horas. Candy, te traeré a Puppet.

¡Gracias!

_Albert cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando dentro a Candy y a Terry. _

_Había sido una gran coincidencia el que se dieran las cosas de esa manera. Gracias al incidente con Terry y que se equivocó de habitación pudo encontrar a Candy. Ahora iba a buscar a Puppet, la cuál se encontraba descansando en una de las jaulas con algunos de sus congéneres para que se sintiera más como en su propio hábitat. _

_Albert ya casi había terminado de realizar sus tareas cuando vio a Candy y a Terry paseando por las instalaciones. Se los veía muy animados charlando, lo que provocó en Albert una reacción muy extraña. Un calor intenso le subía por la boca del estómago hasta depositarse en sus mejillas. Por algún extraño motivo no quería que Terry estuviera tan cerca de ella…- pero ¿qué me pasa?- pensó Albert sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos – sólo están hablando… no hay peligro para Candy ¿qué hay de malo en eso?- Puppet lo miraba extrañada._

_De repente vio que los dos empezaron a discutir y Terry se fue dejando sola a Candy. Albert se acercó para ver lo que había pasado._

¿Qué tienes Candy? ¿Dónde está Terry?

Se ha ido… al diablo espero. –_dijo Candy secándose las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos._

Creía que eran amigos. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿han discutido?

Terry tiene el corazón de piedra.

Puppet, ¿qué dices?, ¿la quieres consolar un poco?

¡Ehi, Puppet! ¡Estás hecha una belleza! Cuidado de no engordar mucho.

¿Has visto que pelo tan brillante? Parece que estar en el zoo le ha sentado bien.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Gracias, Albert! A propósito, ¿ha recibido la invitación que le envié?

¿Para la Fiesta de Mayo? Estaré allí sin falta. Iré elegantísimo, verás, para la ocasión le he pedido prestado un traje de seda a un amigo. – _dijo Albert guiñándole un ojo. _

¡Oh, como lo siento! ¿sabe que yo no podré participar? – _dijo Candy apenada_.

¿Y cómo es eso?

Es por Hyurie… yo discutí con la superiora…

Si tú no estás no tiene sentido que vaya yo…

_Albert parece disgustado…no pensaba que le importase tanto la fiesta_. –_pensó Candy._

_En efecto, a Albert no le sentó nada bien que su pequeña amiga Candy, por haber protegido a Hyurie tuviese que quedarse castigada. Además, él sabía que eso implicaba permanecer en el cuarto de meditación como ya le sucedió una vez a él. Lo recordaba como si fuese ayer. No era muy confortable y además olía a humedad. No, definitivamente no se merecía eso por tener tan buen corazón y defender a una amiga. Ese día, Albert tenía la tarde libre pues era fin de semana, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta para poder pensar mejor._

_Caminando por las grandes avenidas estaba mirando los grandes escaparates, pero hubo uno que le llamó especialmente la atención – ¡pues claro!... –dijo Albert- ¡disfraces! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?- Albert entró a la tienda para ver qué podría ayudar a Candy a escapar del cuarto de meditación._

Buenas tardes – _dijo la dependienta del local_.

Buenas tardes, busco un disfraz para una chica de 14 años. Es para un regalo.

Bien, ¿y cómo es ella?

Pues…es más o menos de esta altura y delgada.

Le sacaré algunos para que los vea.

Gracias, yo miraré por aquí.

Como guste.

_La señora se retiró y Albert empezó a mirar por los maniquíes que lucían hermosos vestidos de seda, de princesa, victorianos, otros importados de Venecia… Albert estaba observando cuando le llamó la atención uno en particular, eran los trajes de Romeo y Julieta. Estaban completos, no les faltaba el más mínimo detalle – creo que esto es lo que estaba buscando, así pasará desapercibida – pensó Albert. – La señora se acercó a él para saber si ya se había decidido por alguno. Albert le dijo que sí y que deseaba llevarse los dos para Candy. La señora no sabía para qué una chica iba a querer el traje de Romeo, pero se lo envolvió todo en un lindo paquete de regalo. _

_Albert salió muy satisfecho por la idea tan brillante que había tenido y volvió rápido al zoo para poder enviarlo cuanto antes junto con una nota que decía…_

Para Candice W. Andrew.

Señorita Candy,

El tío William me manda hacerle saber que, a causa de un imprevisto no podrá participar en la fiesta. Le manda estos disfraces como regalo esperando que se divierta.

George.

_A la semana siguiente, Candy fue corriendo al zoológico para ver de nuevo a Albert y contarle su pequeña aventura en el Festival de Mayo._

¡Buen día Sr. Albert_!- dijo la pequeña pecosa asomándose por la puerta_.

¡Hola Candy, madrugaste! Estaba terminando de desayunar ¿quieres acompañarme?

Sí, por supuesto.

¿Quieres tomar algo? Sírvete tú misma.

Gracias.- _dijo cogiendo una tostada y echándose un poco de mantequilla y mermelada en el pan._

Y cuéntame, ¿por qué estás tan contenta si se puede saber?

Bueno, es que tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

Ya veo, soy todo oídos.

Sabe, el tío William me regaló los trajes de Romeo y Julieta para el festival, ¡jeje! Y pude escaparme sin levantar sospechas.

¡Vaya! Qué sorpresa, tuviste mucha suerte Candy.

Sí, pero lo sentí mucho por usted Sr. Albert no pudo estar en la fiesta.-_dijo Candy muy apenada._

No importa Candy, me alegra de que tú por lo menos sí pudieras asistir. Soy feliz con eso.

Sr. Albert…

Oye, he pensado que como hoy es mi día libre podemos pasar el día juntos, ¿qué te parece?

¡En serio! ¡Bravo! Claro que quiero.

¡Jajaja! Está bien. Te llevaré al cine.

¿Cine? ¿Qué es eso?

¡Eh!, ¿no sabes qué es?

No

Bueno, es una sala con asientos donde la gente ve a unos actores en una pantalla blanca muy grande.

Hum… no lo comprendo.

¡Jajaja! Mejor vamos y lo ves por ti misma.

¡Sí!

_Albert terminó de arreglarse y los dos se dispusieron a salir_.

Bien señorita, ¿me permite?- _Albert le ofreció su brazo para que Candy se agarrara a él._

Encantada _(Dios mío, no me puedo creer que vaya agarrada de su brazo, jeje, pensará la gente que somos novios)- pensaba al tiempo que se sonrojaba._

He pensado que quizás, después del cine, quieras ir a tomar algo. Conozco un local que tiene un ambiente muy agradable. Hay una banda de jazz que toca en directo, podremos bailar ¿qué te parece?

¿Bailar? No sé bailar esas cosas. Nunca fui a un bar antes.

¡Jajaja! No es problema, es fácil y yo te enseño.

¿Usted? ¡jajaja!

Sí ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué te ríes? No sé donde está la gracia.

¡Jajaja! Es que me lo imagino bailando esos bailes tan modernos, ¡jajaja!

¡Jajaja! Tienes razón.- _dijo Albert llevándose una mano a la cabeza_,- no se me había ocurrido.

Mira, hemos llegado.

¡Oh! Es una especie de teatro.

Sí, algo así.

¿Quieres algo para tomar dentro Candy?

¿Quée? ¿Se puede comer dentro?

Claro que sí.

Está bien. – _dijo con una amplia sonrisa_.

¿Qué quieres tomar?

Hum, no sé. ¿Usted qué pedirá?

Bueno, yo quiero palomitas de maíz y bombones.

Pues yo tomaré lo mismo.

Estupendo vamos o nos perderemos la proyección.

¡Sí!

_Candy y Albert pasaron un rato muy agradable viendo una película en el cine y después se dirigieron al local que propuso Albert. Como había dicho, el sitio era muy agradable. Había una barra con taburetes para poder sentarse y estaba atendida por señoritas muy bellas. Al fondo podía verse un gran escenario donde tocaba una banda de jazz, la gente bailaba y se reía. También había mesas para poder hablar y tomar algo con los amigos más cómodamente. Albert y Candy entraron en el lugar._

Mira, es aquí.

Vaya, ¿usted viene aquí con frecuencia?

Eh, no. Bueno, más o menos. Sólo en mis días libres con algún compañero del trabajo para despejarme un poco.

¡Ah!

¡Hola Albert! – _dijeron un grupo de camareras al verlo._

Ya… con que de vez en cuando – _dijo Candy algo molesta_.

Ehhh, bueno yo… _-Albert estaba completamente rojo_.

Hola corazón, ¿lo mismo de siempre?

Hola Katty, sí para mi una cerveza y para mi amiga un refresco. Por cierto, te presento a Candice White ella es Katty una amiga, trabaja aquí.

Encantada.- _dijo Candy sin dejar de observarla_.

Lo mismo digo. Ahora mismo os sirvo.- _les guiñó un ojo._

Gracias.

_La chica se alejo de ellos._

Esto… Albert, ¿qué hay entre tú y Katty? Es que te dijo corazón.

¿Eh?, Candy…

Lo siento, no debí preguntar no es de mi incumbencia.

Claro que sí puedes porque no hay nada, somos buenos amigos y ya está.

Aquí tenéis, que aprovechen.

Gracias – _dijeron los dos a la vez._

Sr. Albert, no sabía que usted bebía.

Bueno, yo no soy precisamente un niño, jajaja.

¿Desde cuándo empezó a beber?

_Albert escupió un poco de cerveza._

Bueno, la verdad es que bastante joven. Creo que más o menos con tu edad.

¡¿En serio?! No me lo puedo creer_.- dijo Candy sin salir de su asombro_.

¡Jajaja! Pero mi vida tampoco fue fácil, algún día te la contaré.

Y esto… ¿puedo probar?

¿Cómo? ¿Quieres probarla?

¡Sí!

No sé Candy, eres una señorita y las señoritas no beben. Además se te puede subir a la cabeza.

Sólo será un poquito, jeje, no creo que pase nada.

Bueno…Hum, tienes razón, qué puede pasar. Toma.

_Candy probó del vaso de Albert y realmente le gustó el sabor que tenía_.

No está mal.- _dijo Candy_.

¿Te gusta?

¡Sí! ¿puedo tomar una?

Por una no creo que te haga daño, jajaja, yo sobreviví.

¡Bravo!

Katty, una "pinta" para mi amiga.

¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Le vas a dejar tomar? Pero si es una niña.

Pero no pasará nada. Yo la controlo.

Tú mismo, pero yo no quiero problemas. Aquí tienes Candy.

Gracias. Hum que fresquita está.

Sí, ¡salud Candy!

¡Salud!

¡Pero no te la tomes tan rápido o te sentará mal!

_Como era de esperar, a Candy la bebida no le sentó nada bien_.

¡Jajaja! Albert…

Dios mío Candy, no tenía que haberte dejado beber tanto.

Sabes… eres realmente un buen chico ¡jajaja!

Está borracha. ¡Ay Dios!- _dijo llevándose las manos a la cara_.

Me caes superbien y eres taaaan guapo, sobre todo sin la barba ¡jajaja!

Candy, para, nos mira todo el mundo (_qué vergüenza)_ Mejor te llevo a mi casa.

_Al llegar al zoo, Candy de improviso sale corriendo y sin querer tropieza y se cae a uno de los estanques del parque._

¡Candy! _– Albert corre a rescatarla de ahogarse por segunda vez._

Albert…- _dijo Candy tosiendo por haber tragado agua._

Candy, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás empapada y empieza a oscurecer vas a enfriarte. Vamos a mi casa. – _Albert la toma en brazos y se la lleva a su cabaña. Allí la acuesta en su cama y enciende un fuego en la pequeña chimenea para caldear el ambiente._

Candy… se quedó dormida. Me da pena despertarla y es mejor que pase la borrachera. Si la ven así en el colegio la expulsarán por mi culpa. Bueno, debería secar sus ropas…esto… ¡Ahhh!... no ¿y cómo hago para quitársela? Albert eres un idiota cómo la vas a desnudar. Soy un mal padre, la he emborrachado, casi se ahoga y ahora tengo que tocarla para desvestirla, seguro que voy de cabeza al infierno por esto.

Bueno, valor. Empezaré por las botas. Ves Albert, tampoco es tan difícil y ahora… no puedo… soy un pervertido. Hum… ¡ya sé! Le echaré una manta por encima, así no la veré. Así está mejor. Veamos, los botones de la chaqueta así, muy bien y ahora la camisa… _(No me había fijado que ya le había salido el pecho, ¿pero qué digo? ¡Albert que tiene 14 años!)_ ¡Ay! Esto es una pesadilla. Bueno, sólo queda la falda. El lazo lo tiene detrás, la tengo que mover. A ver, un brazo por aquí y el otro así y la cabeza la apoyo en mi hombro, esto es un poco incómodo pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Ya está. ¡Ufff! Terminé de desnudarla. Pondré la ropa a secar y haré café, lo va a necesitar.

_Candy despertó al rato, se encontraba con un dolor de cabeza terrible y con muchas nauseas. Candy no podía saber dónde estaba y lo que era peor…_

¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!- _dijo la chica tapándose lo más que pudo_.

Candy, te despertaste al fin.

Sr. Albert, ¡ay! mi cabeza.- _se llevó las manos a ésta._

No te muevas, es peor así. Descansa.- _dijo Albert mientras la recostaba y se sentaba a la orilla de la cama._

¿Qué me pasó? Parece que me hubiera arroyado un tren.

Sí, estabas borracha, lo siento mucho, perdóname. No debí dejarte beber.

¡Oh!, no. La culpa es mía no debí insistir.

Ya bueno…

¿Y qué pasó con mi ropa_?- dijo Candy roja por la situación._

La puse a secar, te caíste en el estanque.

Ah… ¿Quée? ¿Y cómo me la quité?

Esto…verás yo – _la sangre se le subió a las mejillas a Albert_.

¡¿Me viste desnuda?!

¡NOOO!… te tapé con una manta lo juro.

¡Jajaja! Era broma, gracias. Habría cogido un buen resfriado_.- Candy le guiñó un ojo para que se sintiera mejor._

¡Uf! Menos mal que no me lo has tomado a mal. ¿Quieres un café? Te despejará la cabeza y aquí tienes aspirina. Toma.

Gracias.

Después de cenar te llevaré al instituto, se hizo tarde.

Sí.

_Albert llevó a Candy al instituto San Pablo después de haber cenado algo ligero y regresó al zoológico._

¡Qué día! Estoy rendido, pero lo pasé muy bien con Candy, jajaja. No me lo había pasado tan bien en mi vida. La verdad que estaba cómica tan borracha, jajaja. No, no debo reírme, pobre, si la llegan a expulsar por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría.

Candy… no me había fijado en que se está convirtiendo en toda una mujer. La verdad es que es realmente una chica muy guapa. Tiene unos maravillosos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa, no puedo olvidarme de su sonrisa.-_Albert empezó a_ _preocuparse.-_ ¿No será que me está empezando a gustar? Por Dios Albert, no digas estupideces ¿cómo te vas a enamorar de una chiquilla de 14 años? Mejor que ni se me pase más por la cabeza una idea tan absurda. Además, creo que ella siente algo por Terry, los vi como se miraban. No, no me puedo permitir pensar en ella.- _Y así Albert se quedó dormido con estos pensamientos._

**Parte 8ª**

_A la mañana siguiente, Albert recibió otra visita inesperada. Era Terry que se había escapado otra vez del colegio San Pablo para ver a su amigo._

Toc, Toc…

Sí…adelante –_dijo Albert terminado de arreglarse para empezar la jornada_.

Buenos días Albert – _dijo Terry sonriente por ver que estaba todavía allí._

Buen día Terry ¿No tienes clases?

¡Bah! Paso de eso. Estaba aburrido y vine a ver cómo estabas.

Ya veo… Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro, como no…

¿Por qué lloraba Candy?- _preguntó Albert seriamente_.

_A Terry se le atribuló la cara. No esperaba ese jarro de agua fría por parte de su amigo Albert._

Verás…yo.

Puedes confiar en mi Terry.

Lo sé, pero…

¿Sí Terry?

Es que a mi me gusta mucho Candy

_Albert se quedó mudo de la impresión. En el fondo de su alma algo se lo decía, pero no quería aceptar lo que oía. _

Comprendo, Terry…

No Albert. Tú no lo entiendes… ¡Estoy cansado y siento celos de un muerto!

¡¿Qué dices?!

Candy está obsesionada con un tal Anthony que murió al caerse de un estúpido caballo y no para de compararme con él. Le dije que despertara de una vez y abriera los ojos porque los muertos no vuelven.

¿Tú le dijiste eso? – _Albert realmente estaba molesto por esa actitud de Terry. A su parecer había sido cruel con ella. Él conocía a su sobrino y comprendía que era un ser difícil de olvidar, pero también estaba seguro de que Candy saldría_ _adelante sola porque era una chica fuerte_. – No debiste hacer eso.

No te entiendo, ¿por qué no?

Yo conocí a Anthony. Era un chico excepcional y entiendo que Candy estuviera enamorada de él. Era noble y de muy buen corazón. No sólo eso, sino que siempre la apoyó, la defendió, luchó contra su propia familia para que ella fuera adoptada por la familia Andrew al igual que sus primos. Como comprenderás es difícil pedirle que de un plumazo olvide a una persona que le dio tanto amor y más porque ese mal recuerdo siempre la acompañará, pues ella fue la única testigo de su trágica muerte.

_Terry no sabía que decir ni qué pensar_.

No lo sabía…

Lo comprendo, pero no creo que esa sea la forma de acercarte a ella.

Entonces, ¿cómo crees que debo hacerlo?

¿Eh?... pues. _– A Albert se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, no sabía qué decir_.

Verás, lo mejor es que confíes en ella y que le abrás tu corazón, que ella vea a ese chico galante y dulce que hay en ti.

¡Jajaja! no sabía que tú veías esas cosas en mí, amor.- _dijo Terry poniendo morritos._

¡Eh!...jajaja, claro que no, yo tengo mejor gusto, ¡jajaja! – _decía Albert siguiéndole la broma._

Bueno, he de irme Terry, el trabajo me espera.

Sin problemas Albert, me gustó mucho hablar contigo.

Sí, pero no te vayas a enamorar de mí, ¡jajaja!

¡Jajaja!, claro que no. No eres mi tipo. Hasta luego.

¡Adiós Terry!

_Y así se fue Terry dejando a Albert sumido en unos oscuros pensamientos._

_Albert sabía de sobra que Terry amaba a Candy, eso lo pudo deducir el último día que pasaron juntos y también sabía que Candy lo miraba con cierto aire distraído, seguramente ella empezaba a sentir algo muy especial por ese chico rebelde. Era obvio ya para Albert que él se estaba metiendo en un terreno muy peligroso, el de los celos. Tenía que reconocerlo, sin darse cuenta Candy le había ganado el corazón con su simpatía, su optimismo y su alegría de vivir. Además, se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujercita. Ya no era aquella niña que conoció en el río, sino que estaba empezando a tener una bella silueta de mujer. Él mismo lo pudo comprobar la otra noche y se sorprendió de lo mucho que había cambiado su pequeña, pero también sabía que ella era mucho menor que él y lo más importante, ahora él era su tutor._

_No puede ser verdad que me haya enamorado de ti Candy. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza? No puedo verte como mujer, no debo…_ - _pensaba Albert para sí mismo_.

_Albert estaba sumido en ese conflicto interno. Pero no pudo pasar desapercibido por alguien que lo veía muy de cerca. Alfred se fue acercando a Albert lentamente para ver qué era lo que podía estar ocurriéndole. Estaba como ausente, algo raro en su amigo, pues por lo normal siempre estaba alegre y jovial con todo el mundo. Disfrutaba de la compañía de los animales, pero ese día lo veía retraído, distante, melancólico…_

¿Albert?... _–dijo el muchacho posando su mano en el hombro de éste_.

¡¿Eh?!... ¡ah! ¡hola Alfred!

¿Te pasa algo? Te veo muy distraído hoy.

¿A mi? No es nada… de verdad – _dijo Albert sin mirarlo_.

Pues yo no diría eso. De verdad, ¿no quieres hablar? Va a ser la hora del almuerzo, si quieres podemos hablar tranquilamente comiendo.

_Albert dudó un momento, pero después de pensarlo bien aceptó hablar con Alfred_.

Esta bien, vamos.

_Los dos amigos se fueron a comer a la cabaña de Albert para tener mayor privacidad y que éste le pudiera contar qué le estaba pasando en realidad_.

¿Y bien?... ¿me vas a decir por qué estás tan taciturno?

Verás… yo, no sé por dónde empezar. ¡Es tan complicado! –_dijo Albert llevándose las manos a la cabeza._

Albert…

Alfred, he cometido un grave error…

Me estas asustando, ¿qué ha pasado?

Me he enamorado de una chica de 14 años.

¿Te refieres a la rubita que viene a verte los fines de semana?

Exacto, Candy.

Dulce nombre…y muy guapa por cierto.

Sí, lo es…

Entiendo el problema. Pero ¿sabes?, eso era de esperar. La chica en cuestión es muy guapa y además ya casi es una mujer. Es normal que te sientas atraído por ella, pero también debes darte cuenta de que ella en su mente sigue siendo una niña, no sé si me entiendes.

Sí. – _dijo Albert asintiendo con la cabeza_.

Ella podría no entender tus sentimientos y asustarla. Tú eres mayor que ella bastantes años y creo que ahora no sería buen momento de confesarle una cosa tan importante.

Tienes razón, no quiero asustarla y menos perderla, me dolería mucho. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Realmente, no lo sé. Es muy complicado porque a ella le agrada verte, eso es más que obvio que siente una gran admiración por ti y sería muy complicado el explicarle que no debéis veros.

Sí, ella está muy sola y apenas si se abre conmigo y me cuenta sus problemas. No querría privarla de eso.

¡Ay!... lo mejor es que te alejes un tiempo de ella. Que ella no pueda buscarte para que dejes de pensar en ella como en algo más.

Pero eso no es tan fácil ¿dónde iré? – _dijo Albert ya sin saber cómo afrontar todo eso._

Mira… no sé si lo sabrás, pero…hay un programa de voluntariado para África.

¡África!...

Sí. Nadie está dispuesto a ir por las condiciones de vida allí, pero se necesitan voluntarios. A ti se te dan bien las bestias de ese gran continente, haces una gran labor en el zoo y pienso que eso te apartaría de la mente esa chica.

Pero… África, está tan lejos… _(Tan lejos de ti Candy…) –_ _pensaba Albert._

No puedo ayudarte más. No está en mi mano, ojalá pudiera hacer más…

Ya es demasiado, gracias.

¿Lo pensarás?

No, ya está decidido, iré a África. Tienes razón, no debo verla… no por el momento…- _bajando la vista._

Es lo mejor amigo. He de irme, suerte con tu decisión.

Gracias. Hasta luego.

_Albert no pudo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas. Separarse así de ella era algo que lo mataba. Pero ¿qué podía hacer para no lastimarla a ella y no lastimarse él mas sabiendo que su amor era imposible?_

_Él era mayor de edad, ella una niña, y aunque era su tutor y si quería podía dirigirle la vida a su antojo, nunca le haría ningún daño._

Es lo mejor pequeña pecosa, es lo mejor…para ambos…

_Pronto llegaría el fin de semana. Los días contaban una cuenta atrás para él. La decisión ya estaba tomada, tendría que hablar con el director para pedir su traslado a África y preparar el largo viaje que lo llevaría a su nuevo destino. No le contaría nada a ella hasta no encontrarse lejos de allí, muy lejos…._

_Tampoco esta vez se lo diría a George, pues no quería que supiera los verdaderos motivos de su repentina salida del país, no quería que lo viera en ese estado tan lamentable. _

_Los días pasaban y Albert recibió nuevas noticias de Candy:_

**Querido señor Albert:**

**Estoy ansiosa de que llegue el fin de semana. Tengo muchas ganas de presentarle a todos mis amigos. Les hablé mucho de usted y están igual de contentos de poder pasar el día en el zoo.**

**¿Sabe señor Albert? Mi amigo Stear, el inventor, ha creado una maqueta de avión y queremos hacerla volar, ¡jeje! Esperemos que salga bien por ver la cara de felicidad del pobre Stear, todo le sale al revés.**

**Annie y Patty también irán. Patty es la amiga de la que le hablé que no podía tener a Hyurie, quería tanto a esa tortuga… Y Annie es mi mejor amiga de la infancia, con la que me crié en el Hogar de Pony, no sé si le conté donde viví. Pero si no es así, ya le contaré el fin de semana.**

**Tal vez venga Terry. Es un chico muy raro y solitario, creo que necesita hacer amigos y pienso invitarlo, ¡deséeme suerte! A lo mejor si le digo que vamos al zoo a verle quiera venir con nosotros, creo que usted le cae bien. Me tengo que despedir ya. Muchos besos de Candy.**

_Candy… ¿Vendrás a verme?... si todo fuese tan fácil…- pensaba Albert _

_Por fin llegó el esperado fin de semana para Candy y Albert. Éste estaba decidido a no decirle adiós a Candy, no le gustaban las despedidas y menos con ella, prefería dejarlo en un… hasta luego_.

_Albert ya estaba listo para irse, lo tenía todo preparado y esperaba verla por última vez antes de dirigirse al puerto de Southampton. Esa mañana fue a recoger a Hyurie para darle la sorpresa a la amiga de Candy, Patty, seguro que estaba deseosa de poder ver una vez más a su amiga. Sabía lo importante que es tener aunque sea una mascota para sentirse querido, pues él tenía la misma sensación con la pequeña Puppet._

_Albert esperaba parado en la puerta cuando pudo ver un coche de caballos que se acercaba rápido a lo lejos. Y allí estaba ella, llamándolo y agitando su mano para saludarlo con mucha alegría…_

¡Albert! – _gritaba Candy saltando del carruaje. Albert le sonreía abiertamente esperando a que se acercaran._

¡Hyurie! – _decía entre susurros Patty sin poder creer que su querida amiga estaba allí._

¡Mi tortuga! _– salió corriendo Patty a su encuentro_.- ¡Hyurie!

Pensé que querías verla de inmediato.-_dijo Albert entregándosela_.

Bueno días, Albert. Te presento a mis amigos.

Déjame adivinar. Tú eres Stear, Archie… y pues vosotras sois Annie y Patty. Mucho gusto chicos.

Pero ¡¿cómo lo has hecho?! – _dijo Candy con la boca abierta de la impresión_.

Me hablaste tanto de ellos que los reconocí enseguida.

¡Oh, Albert!... – _Candy estaba conmovida_.

_Pero por fin llego la hora de la despedida para Albert. Los chicos estaban disfrutando en grande con la maqueta de avión que Stear había construido, era todo un éxito y estaban muy entretenidos, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de la marcha de Albert…_

_Adiós pequeña Candy. Ojalá tuviera el valor suficiente para decirte a la cara que me voy lejos de ti y que posiblemente no nos veamos en mucho tiempo. Te deseo que seas muy feliz y que vivas tranquila tu vida. Te extrañaré. _

_Con estos pensamientos se alejó Albert del grupo en dirección a su cabaña para recoger las pocas pertenencias que siempre le acompañaban y por supuesto Puppet._

Albert – _dijo Alfred esperándolo para despedirse_.

Alfred, llegó el momento.

Mucha suerte amigo – _dijo el chico estrechándole la mano_.

Gracias. Espero que todo te vaya bien y que seáis muy felices tu familia y tú. Cuídalas mucho, pues la familia es muy importante.

Sí, lo sé.

Me voy ya… Sólo un último favor, ¿puedes mandar esto por correo cuando me haya ido?

Por supuesto. Sr. George Monot…

Es para un amigo, no tuve tiempo de enviarlo.

Muy bien… Albert… ¿le dijiste adiós?

…. No, prefiero no opacar su día con una triste despedida. Ya le escribiré.

Es lo mejor.

Sí_…- dijo Albert asintiendo la cabeza y tratando de contener las lágrimas._

Suerte.

Adiós Alfred, fue un placer. Vamos Puppet.

_En el puerto de Southampton, Albert miraba a la lejanía perdido en sus pensamientos. La gente se despedía alegremente de sus seres queridos, mientras él dejaba su corazón en esas tierras al lado de Candy. _

_Una gruesa lágrima rodó por sus mejillas pálidas y un nudo inmenso se le hizo en la garganta al saber que posiblemente, cuando volvieran a encontrarse, ya sería tarde para declararle todo el amor y el aprecio que le tenía. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, el barco se movía lentamente rumbo a esas tierras tan exóticas a las que apenas había llegado la civilización. _

_Sabía que no iba a ser un trabajo fácil, ya se lo había manifestado así el director de zoológico cuando tuvieron su charla…_

Albert, ¿está seguro de que quiere ir voluntariamente a ese lugar?-_dijo el director algo intrigado._

Sí, me gustaría explorar nuevos horizontes – _dijo Albert mintiendo sobre su decisión._

Como sabrá, África es un mundo distinto al nuestro. No hay comodidades, el clima es más caluroso, los animales campan a sus anchas y muchos de ellos son peligrosos… ¿qué le hizo tomar esa decisión tan precipitada si se puede saber?

¡¿Eh!?... ¡Oh!, no... es que me encantan los animales, son mi debilidad y pues me comentaron sobre el programa de voluntariado. Yo no tengo ataduras de ningún tipo y me gustaría probar esa experiencia única.

Ya veo… He de confesarle que hay que tener mucho valor y coraje para enfrentarse a una situación como esa.

Me he visto en cosas peores.

Bien. Las condiciones son que deberá estar en el campamento de campaña atendiendo las posibles heridas a animales protegidos y para pagar su manutención deberá hacer labores humanitarias y asistir a todo aquel que lo necesite, ¿entendido?

Sí señor, es muy claro.

Bien, firme aquí y lo enviaré para que lo esperen en el puerto dentro de tres semanas.

Muchas gracias por todo…

_Albert volvió a la realidad y se alejó hasta su camarote. Allí se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. La mente la tenía en blanco, no quería pensar en nada más y concentrarse en el viaje. Tendría que avisar a George de su huida furtiva de Londres, pronto harían la primera escala en España y de allí tomaría un ferry hasta la indómita África por el Estrecho de Gibraltar. Todavía le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, así que decidió tomarse un baño relajante para despejarse la mente._

_Después de dos días de travesía, Albert por fin llegó a las costas españolas._

_El clima era ideal. Un suave sol acompañaba a dar un paseo por las playas de arenas doradas del Mediterráneo, se sentía muy relajado. Llevaba una camisa de algodón blanco y los pantalones remangados hasta las rodillas para sentir la fresca agua del mar bañando sus pies, el aire agitaba sus cabellos al viento y llevaba puestas sus gafas de sol. Decidió, por fin, sentarse en una pequeña terraza para disfrutar de la brisa, una buena cerveza rubia y poder escribirle una carta a su fiel consejero George._

Estimado George:

Espero que no estés muy molesto conmigo por salir tan precipitadamente del país sin ni siquiera consultártelo, pero no pude resistir la tentación de salir a explorar el mundo que me rodea.

Ahora me encuentro en España, es un lugar maravilloso, ¡no se lleva todo el día lloviendo!, jajaja. Hace un sol espléndido, creo que me haré construir aquí una residencia. Pero ahora en serio, voy rumbo a África. Me imagino tu cara, se te debe haber rizado hasta el bigote, pero no te asustes, mantendré el contacto (lo prometo).

Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero sabía que te opondrías y preferí decírtelo ahora que no hay remedio, jeje.

Cuida bien de Candy y los chicos en mi ausencia por favor. Espero que te llegase mi carta a través de Alfred y que le enviaras dinero a Candy para sus vacaciones, se las merece después de tan magnificas notas.

Cuida también a mi tía Elroy, sé que irá a la residencia de Escocia para el verano. Ella ya es mayor aunque no lo quiera reconocer. Y vigila a Elisa y Neal de que no le hagan maldades a mi pequeña Candy, lo sé por mis sobrinos y eso no me gusta en mi familia.

Tengo que dejarte por esta vez George, pero prometo escribir en cuanto llegue a mi destino y pueda darte una dirección de contacto. Pero hasta ese momento, cuídate y no trabajes demasiado o no llegarás a viejo si no te tomas la vida menos en serio. Mírame a mi, jajaja.

Muchos saludos.

William A. Andrew.

**Parte 9ª**

_Por fin Albert llegó una mañana a África. Se encontraba ahora en Casablanca, Marruecos. Allí lo estaban esperando para acompañarlo hasta su destino final Argelia_…

¿Es usted el Señor Albert? _– le dijo un hombre con acento árabe_.

Sí, soy yo.- _dijo con un poco de desconfianza._

Permítame que me presente, me llamo Karim Moumane y vengo para acompañarlo hasta su hotel. Esperamos que su estadía aquí sea agradable. Sígame por aquí.

Sí _– asintió Albert._

_Los dos se dirigieron a un ford aparcado cerca del puerto. Albert subió a la parte del copiloto y el hombre arrancó el vehículo._

Estamos muy agradecidos por su ayuda desinteresada. Muy pocos quieren ser voluntarios y necesitamos gente cualificada.

Me alegra saber que soy bien recibido, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

Por cierto, ¿sabe usted francés?

Sí, por supuesto. Me defiendo bastante bien.

En Argelia el idioma oficial es el árabe, pero saben bastante bien comunicarse en francés. Ya nos vimos una vez en apuros con un joven que no tenía ni idea. Al final tuvo que regresar a su país porque era imposible.

¡Jajaja! no se preocupe por eso.

Se le ve que le gusta su trabajo.

Sí, disfruto con la naturaleza.

Descubrirá un mundo fascinante y exuberante, nada comparado con lo que haya vivido hasta ahora. Es cuestión de tiempo adaptarse, pero ya verá como le gusta.

Eso espero.

_Era verdad todo lo que había leído sobre África, era árida y muy calurosa. _

_Albert se encontraba en la terraza del hotel admirando el paisaje Marraquech. Tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo y no paraba de abanicarse con un sombrero que le prestaron para protegerse del sol. Puppet no lo pasaba mejor, la pobre se llevaba todo el día en la bañera del hotel para no morir asfixiada de calor._

_De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta - ¿sí? – Respondió Albert abriéndola para encontrar a uno de los botones del hotel – Me mandaron traerle esta invitación para comer de parte del señor Karim Moumane – dijo el chico – Gracias – respondió Albert y le entregó una propina. _

_Albert se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse el sudor del cuerpo y se puso algo de ropa más cómoda. Después se dispuso a bajar al gran salón comedor donde le esperaba el señor Moumane. Era una arquitectura curiosa para Albert, nunca había visto nada igual en su vida. Estaba muy admirado por ello. Todo era de mármol, con arcos de media herradura, paños de sebka, las columnas de dos cuerpos con capiteles con decoración de trépano y con bellísimos elementos vegetales. Las paredes estaban decoradas con bellas telas y tapices, por el suelo multitud de cojines y mesas bajas para poder comer._

_A su alrededor podía ver gente comiendo y charlando animadamente en voz alta. Otros se dedicaban a fumar en cachimba. Pronto pudo divisar a Karim justo al fondo del salón. _

Ahlan wasahlan. – _saludo Karim_.

Ahlan wasahlan, señor Moumane. Gracias por su invitación- _dijo Albert sentándose al lado de su amigo._

Pedí un poco de todo para que pruebe las exquisiteces de la comida árabe ¿A probado alguna vez nuestra comida?

No, nunca – _dijo Albert con interés_.

Pues espero que tenga buen apetito.

¡Jajaja! por supuesto, me muero de hambre.

Mire, pruebe estos dátiles con miel como aperitivo mientras nos traen la comida.

¡Hum! Son deliciosos y muy dulces.

¡Jajaja! claro. Y veo que a su amiguita también le gustan.

Sí, ¿verdad Puppet? Perdón por traerla, pero no quería dejarla sola en la habitación porque no fueran a creer que se había colado dentro.

No se disculpe. También amo a los animales. De hecho no le comente que soy el dueño de la reserva.

¡Coc coc! – _Albert casi se ahoga de la impresión_. – el dueño…

Así es. Aunque yo resido aquí en Marruecos.

Pero… no entiendo por qué su reserva está en otro país.

Bueno, como verá aquí estamos más avanzados. En Argelia la mayor parte del país es desértico. Es por eso que los animales están en libertad y no tenemos la necesidad de meterlos en jaulas, sólo los protegemos de los furtivos. Además, tratamos de hacer una labor humanitaria creando pozos, escuelas, hospitales… para pueblos en vías de desarrollo.

Se refiere a los pueblos nómadas.

Exacto. Pero hacemos todo lo posible. ¡Ah! Ahí vienen con nuestro almuerzo.

¡Oh vaya! ¿Todo esto es para nosotros? – _dijo abriendo mucho los ojos._

_Albert no se podía creer todo los manjares que le presentaron en un momento: couscous, arroz frito, cordero asado con salsa sharkasiya, pescado frito variado, marisco y varios postres típicos del país como los dátiles, tarta de maíz y hojaldre con frutos secos…_

Impresionado ¿verdad? Ya le dije si tenía apetito, ¡jajaja!

Tiene razón. Buen provecho.

_La tarde transcurrió tranquila después de la copiosa comida que tuvieron él y el señor Moumane. Hasta Puppet tampoco se podía mover de lo llena que estaba. Ambos se fueron a descansar, pues tendrían que coger un tren en la madrugada para ir a Argelia, sería casi una semana de camino sin contar los imprevistos que pudieran surgir. _

_Para la tranquilidad de Albert, Karim le comentó que estaría en el norte de Argelia que es más esteparia y no tendría que sufrir en el terrible desierto del Sahara._

_Fueron unos días larguísimos para él y Puppet, durmiendo como podían en un tren muy destartalado. Pero por fin pudieron llegar a su destino._

Llegamos al fin. – _dijo Karim_.

Sí, ya me dolía todo – _dijo Albert tratándose de estirar los músculos_.

_En la estación les esperaba uno de los hombres de Karim, Ramsés. Era un hombre de color, alto y fornido. Llevaba una camisa abierta que dejaba ver sus grandes pectorales, botas altas y un sombrero de ala ancha para protegerse del tremendo sol del desierto. El hombre se les acercó con tranquilidad para saludarlos. – Ahlan wasahlan señor Karim, imagino que este debe ser nuestro hombre.- dijo dándole un abrazo – Sí, le presento al señor Albert Forrester. Estoy seguro de que hará un gran trabajo.-_

_Albert le estrechó la mano a Ramses para presentarse y juntos se dirigieron a la reserva del señor Moumane. _

_Albert estaba impaciente por ver su nuevo trabajo. Había conseguido despejar un poco la mente de Candy, pero no conseguía sacarla de su corazón, aún era muy pronto._

_Albert pensaba que a ella le hubiera gustado poder viajar con él. Era una chica intrépida, llena de vida y seguramente lo hubieran pasado muy bien. Pero la realidad era otra muy distinta, recordando que si él se encontraba allí era por su causa, por olvidar un imposible._

_De repente Karim habló sacándolo de su ensoñación – hemos llegado – anunció – ¿tan pronto?- preguntó Albert que no se percató de que habían recorrido una larga distancia recordando a su amiga._

_Un grupo de niños salieron corriendo detrás del vehículo para darles la bienvenida. Era un pequeño poblado de chozas. Como bien le dijera Karim, ellos se encargarían de las vías de desarrollo de esa zona ayudando en las tareas que fueran necesarias y protegiendo a los animales de la reserva. Ya habían avanzado bastante, había una escuela, una enfermería y un hospital de campaña. Todos salieron a saludar a su patrón, el hombre que había hecho posible todo eso y más por hacer. Después del caluroso recibimiento todos se fueron a descansar por el extenuante viaje desde Marruecos, Albert pronto tendría que empezar su duro trabajo y debía recuperar fuerzas._

_A la mañana siguiente, Albert se levantó temprano para ver el amanecer en aquellas lejanas tierras. Era un espectáculo impresionante. Pero Albert sintió que no estaba solo en ese momento, alguien lo miraba con curiosidad. No pudo evitar girarse para comprobar que una chica de pelo castaño y rizado lo estaba mirando. Albert se ruborizó por su insistente mirada verde, pero por fin la chica habló._

¿Bonito verdad?- _dijo acercándose más hasta donde estaba él_.

Sí…

A mi no deja de asombrarme los amaneceres de aquí.

…

Perdón, que descortés. Mi nombre es Elizabeth, pero puedes llamarme Lizzy o Liz como gustes. Trabajo como enfermera en el hospital. – _dijo con una gran sonrisa._

Yo me llamo Albert y soy nuevo aquí, vine para…

Lo sé… como especialista para ayudar en la reserva.

¡Vaya! Como vuelan las noticias ¡jajaja!

Sí, es que no recibimos muchas. ¡Jajaja!.

¡Oh! Y esta señorita es Puppet.

¡Hola Puppet! Eres muy bonita. ¡Jajaja! Me haces cosquillas.

Parece que le has caído bien.

¿Sí? ¿tú crees?

Sí, te pareces mucho a…

¿A quién? – _dijo un poco dudosa de si debía preguntarle o no._

No, a nadie. – _dijo Albert casi para si mismo._

Bueno, nos veremos más tarde. He de irme, adiós.

Adiós Lizzy.

_Albert se quedó mirándola como se alejaba corriendo. ¿Cómo era posible compararla con ella? Tenía que olvidarse de Candy, para eso había ido y conseguiría arrancarla de su alma como algo más que una simple amiga. – _Tengo que escribirle a George paracomunicarle mi nueva situación y poder continuar con los negocios de mi familia_ – pensaba Albert para tratar de quitarla de su mente. De repente, alguien le puso una mano en el hombro sacándole de sus pensamientos._

Albert, madrugaste. – _dijo una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándolo. _

Buenos días Ramsés.

Tenemos trabajo, has de acompañarme.

Sí. Vamos Puppet. – _el animalillo saltó a su hombro._

_Después de un día de dura jornada Albert se encontraba cansado y sudoroso. La ropa ya se le pegaba al cuerpo y empezaba a temer el no poder aguantar el intenso calor de las mañanas y el terrible frío de las noches. Él no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de vida _-¡ay! ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar a mi estas cosas?-_ se quejaba en voz alta, cuando de repente oyó unas risas detrás suya…_

¡Jajaja! ¿Ya te afectó el calor Albert? Hablando solo…eso es muy malo ¿sabes?

¡No estoy loco! ¡Y odio estos bichos!- _dijo Albert dando manotazos al aire para espantar la nube de mosquitos._

¡Jajaja! No te preocupes tengo algo en el botiquín para las picaduras. Soy buena enfermera, ven conmigo.

_(Qué se habrá creído ésta que no me se cuidar solo…)_ – _pensaba Albert para sí._

¡Vamos! ¿quieres que te cure o no?

Supongo…-_dijo en tono resignado_.

_Lizzy y Albert fueron hasta la clínica para poder curarle las picaduras _– ¿Ves? ¿A que te refresca? – _Dijo ésta con una gran sonrisa_ – Pues…sí, la verdad es que sí ¡jajaja! Tengo que reconocer que eres buena enfermera – _dijo Albert un poco más calmado_.

Oye… ¿puedo preguntarte quién es ella? – _dijo Liz un poco avergonzada por la pregunta._

¿Eh?... No, no es nadie… bueno es mi amiga. Se llama Candy y no quise compararte, eso no fue correcto.

¡Oh! No te preocupes ¡jeje! no me molesta. Lo que pasa es que te ruborizaste y tenía curiosidad por saber si era por mi o por ella.

¡ ¿Qué?! Pero si te acabo de conocer…

Era broma, ¡Uy! Que chico más susceptible…

- ¿Te ríes de mí? Bueno, en ese caso me voy.

¡Vale!... Haz lo que quieras ¡Hum! – _dijo Lizzy sacándole la lengua como una niña traviesa._

Ahora quién es la susceptible… - _Albert salió de allí con una gran sonrisa, le había ganado la partida esta vez._

_Ya más tranquilo en su cabaña pudo escribirle la siguiente carta a George:_

Estimado George:

Por fin llegue a África… ¡Cómo deseo volver a España!

Hace un calor horrible aquí y las noches son muy frías, es que estamos en el desierto. Me imagino que tú al ser francés no te gustaría esta clase de vida ¡jeje! ¿O me equivoco? Es que los veo tan finos, ¡jajaja! Es broma.

Espero que estés cuidando de los chicos como te pedí y que me avises de cualquier incidente enseguida y no enterarme siempre el último.

¿Cómo van los negocios? Espero que la bolsa no baje demasiado. ¿Sabes que no me acostumbro a esto? ¡Ay! Creo que nunca llegaré a ser buen cabeza de familia. No me gusta hablar de estas cosas, mejor hablamos de otras.

Cuéntame cosas de los chicos en tus cartas, son tan divertidas…Echo de menos tener a un amigo a mi lado y poder contarle todo. Aquí la gente me mira extraño y no se acercan casi a mi por ser tan alto, ¡jajaja! ¿te lo puedes creer? Bueno, si hay alguien…una chica llamada Elizabeth muy parecida a Candy. Pero para nada es como ella…bueno…quiero decir como yo la imagino claro.

Tengo que despedirme ya porque tengo que descansar para la guardia de noche. Te dejo mi dirección en el sobre. Espero noticias tuyas muy pronto. Cuídate.

Atentamente

William A. Andrew

_Albert se quedó pensativo durante un momento. Se había quitado la camisa para poder estar más fresco y se tumbó en la cama – Debería escribir a Candy para decirle que dejé Londres… Candy, me fui lejos para no pensar más en ti y aquí me tienes haciéndolo de nuevo. ¡Ay!, ¿por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza? ¿Qué es lo que me has dado pequeña?- pensaba Albert mientras miraba al techo y Puppet dormía tranquila a su lado. De repente, Albert se incorporó sobre el lecho y se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio donde minutos antes le escribiera una carta a George. Así que tomó papel y pluma y se dispuso a escribirle a su "muy querida amiga". –_Espero que cuando llegue esta carta ella ya esté de vuelta en el colegio San Pablo- pensó éste y se dispuso a escribir.

Queridísima Candy, te escribo desde África.

Imagino la cara que has puesto en este momento. Finalmente estoy aquí viendo los animales en su ambiente y en libertad. Debí habértelo dicho cuando viniste a buscarme al zoo, pero temí entristecerte…

He encontrado trabajo en un hospital. Es una vida dura, pero me da tanta satisfacción y me hace sentir útil…

¿Sabes que hay una enfermera que se te parece? Cuando Puppet la vio por primera vez se puso muy feliz.

P.D.: He dejado a Hyurie en el zoo, en buenas manos. Un abrazo de Albert y Puppet.

_Mientras, no lejos de allí alguien estaba también bastante pensativa…._

¿Qué te pasa Liz? Te veo preocupada hoy, no dejas de moverte de un lado a otro de la sala y me estás empezando a marear – _dijo una chica morena de pelo rizado sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos._

¡Oh! No lo sé Wanda.

Pues yo sí lo sé… ¡jajaja! Es por ese chico nuevo. El señor Albert ¿no?

¡¿Qué dices?! Ni loca me fijaría en ese…Y para colmo me toca guardia con él, si no sabe cuidarse ni él solo.

¡Jajaja! Pues que quieres que te diga es un chico muy guapo y parece muy simpático. ¿Viste que cuerpazo tiene? ¿Y sus ojos? ¡Es que es perfecto!

¡Wanda! Me sorprendes, si tú eres la primera en decir que nunca te casaras.

Sí, pero también has de reconocer que a ti tampoco te importaría con uno así ¡jajaja!

¡Antes muerta! Yo me debo a mi carrera de enfermera y no tengo tiempo para hacerle de comer y de criarle unos hijos a ningún tipo, aunque fuera un ángel caído del cielo.

Vaya… bueno, pues tú te lo pierdes. Más para mí.

¿Hum…? ¡en fin! Me voy a la clínica.

¡Suerte! Jajaja.

_Por otro lado, Albert se había refrescado un poco y cenado algo ligero. La clínica no estaba muy lejos de su cabaña por lo cual llegó pronto, pero Lizzy ya había llegado._

¡Vaya! Por fin llegaste, menos mal que no hay una urgencia.

¿Hum?... ¿Llego tarde? Que yo sepa he llegado a la hora que me indicaron.

Bueno, bueno no me interesa. Cambiate y me ayudas.

A la orden sargento – _dijo haciéndole un saludo militar_.

_Albert se puso su bata blanca y se dirigió al laboratorio donde estaba Elizabeth. _

Bien, te diré lo que tienes que hacer.

Muy bien, te escucho.

Quiero que vacíes todos estos frascos, los limpies, después me los ordenas por orden alfabético, limpias el polvo de los armarios, haces las camas de los enfermos y ya te aviso si hay algo más por hacer.

Y mientras hago todo eso, ¿tú qué harás?

¡Supervisar! – _dijo riendo alegremente_.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Y eso por qué?

Porque para eso soy la jefa de enfermeras y tú estas a mi cargo ¡jajaja!

¡Eso no es justo! ¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que estás a la defensiva conmigo y no sé muy bien el por qué – _dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella_.

E…e…eso no es cierto – _dijo retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared_.

Entonces dime, ¿por qué tiemblas y estás tan roja? – _dijo acercándose más a su cara._

¡Señor Karim! – _dijo ésta mientras Albert se daba rápidamente la vuelta._

¡Buenas noches, Karim! – _dijo Albert un tanto azorado por la escena que acababa de protagonizar._

Buenas noches jóvenes. Veo que ya se conocen. Quería ver cómo te iba Albert.

Muy bien, gracias.

Espero que Lizzy no se esté portando muy brusca contigo.

No, ¡que va! Si nos llevamos muy bien, ¿verdad?

¿Eh?...sí.- _asintió Lizzy_.

Ya veo…Bueno, venía a despedirme Albert. Como sabes regreso a Marruecos.

Es una lástima que no se pueda quedar más tiempo.

Sí, yo también disfruto de los animales. Pero he de volver con mi familia.

Ha sido un placer señor – _dijo Albert dándole un abrazo de despedida_.

Igualmente. Lizzy lo dejo en buenas manos, lo sé.

Gracias señor. – _dijo inclinándose y sonrojándose un poco por el comentario_.

_Por fin, el señor Karim Moumane se fue dejándolos nuevamente solos. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos y Elizabeth rompió el silencio al fin._

Bueno, mejor que vayas a hacer tus tareas. Yo iré a ver a los enfermos.

Sí y oye…yo no quería incomodarte. Lo siento.

No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a cosas peores.

Ya, pero yo no suelo tratar así a las mujeres, pero ¡es que no es justo que me toque el trabajo sucio! –_dijo cruzándose de brazos._

¡Jajaja! ya te acostumbrarás. Y te puedo enseñar algo de medicina si quieres.

Eso estaría bien, jajaja.

De acuerdo, pero ahora a trabajar. ¿Amigos? – _dijo tendiéndole la mano_.

Amigos.

_Las semanas pasaron rápido para nuestro amigo Albert. Por fin se había adaptado un poco más a su nueva vida en Argelia. Los días se le pasaban volando entre la reserva y las guardias en el hospital. Además, Lizzy y él se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, casi inseparables. Albert le contaba sus viajes y ella le escuchaba con gran atención en los largos turnos de noche que debían hacer juntos. Se podía decir que no había encontrado a una persona así en muchos años, tanto que casi no pensaba más en Candy. Sólo algunas veces, hablando de Londres la recordaba con nostalgia y prefería desviar la conversación, pues su recuerdo aún era muy reciente y doloroso._

_Un día cualquiera, Albert recibió una carta de su asistente George. Hacía tiempo que esperaba noticias de él y fue rápidamente a su casa para leerla con tranquilidad._

Estimado Señor Andrew:

Me alegra saber que esta bien y que por lo menos no es tan inconsciente como parece.

A su tía casi le da un infarto al saber que se fue a África solo y rodeado de bestias peligrosas. ¿No comprende que es usted el único Andrew y que su familia depende de usted?

Los jóvenes tienen mucho que aprender, pero no se preocupe, logré tranquilizarla. Debería volver cuanto antes y presentarse como cabeza de familia de los Andrew.

Si me permite, en mi humilde opinión, creo que usted está muy capacitado para ese puesto. Siempre se lo he dicho y no por quedar bien con usted señor William, sino porque es usted un joven inteligente, noble, capaz de afrontar grandes retos. Sé que lo hará muy bien, se lo aseguro y también sé que su padre estaría orgulloso de tener un hijo como usted señor. No haga sufrir más a los suyos con su ausencia, sobre todo a la pequeña a su cargo, Candy.

Es una chica excepcional. Le esta muy agradecida por todo y no para de mandarme cartas que yo contesto en su nombre. Se me parte el corazón cada vez que le miento, es muy buena chica.

Por cierto, ya están de regreso los chicos en el colegio. Le enviaré sus notas semestrales para que esté al tanto de ellas. Y las vacaciones las pasaron en grande en Escocia, sobre todo Candy. Dice que le encanta ese país y que nunca podrá olvidarlo.

No se preocupe. Si necesito algo de usted se lo haré saber de inmediato.

P.D.: Seré francés, pero le aseguro que no me asustan los retos.

Le saluda atentamente

George M. Asistente de los Andrew

_George…Gracias por tus consejos eres un gran amigo-_ _pensó Albert doblando_ _de nuevo la carta. _– Sabes Puppet, hace mucho calor aquí, mejor vamos a refrescarnos al lago ¿Qué te parece? _– la mofeta saltó a su alrededor, pues le pareció una excelente idea._

_Albert muchas tardes, después de un día agotador, solía bañarse desnudo en el lago para poder despejarse. Aquella agua tan fresca bañando su piel lo despejaba y le hacía olvidar muchos de sus problemas. Puppet también disfrutaba de su baño. En eso estaban cuando alguien se les acercó sigilosamente…era Elizabeth que sin saber lo que hacían buscaba a Albert para decirle que tenía un telegrama urgente._

_La chica se quedó sin respiración al ver la imagen tan sensual de ese chico nadando. Parecía un Adán en el Jardín del Edén con esas espaldas anchas, sus fuertes brazos, sus bien torneadas piernas… Ella no podía apartar la mirada de él, estaba hipnotizada por la sensualidad de Albert. Su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de una forma que ella nunca había experimentado, un rubor tiño sus mejillas, su corazón latía muy rápido y fuerte, sentía que le faltaba el aire y la cabeza le daba vueltas. De pronto reaccionó a tiempo para salir corriendo de allí al ver que Albert iba a salirse del agua y podría descubrirla._

Que extraño Puppet…noté un escalofrío, como si nos estuvieran observando…- _dijo Albert encogiéndose de hombros sin saber que pensar_. - Es tarde, volvamos al campamento o se hará de noche.

_Pero de vuelta al campamento algo no iba bien. La gente gritaba y corría dentro de las casas a refugiarse de algo…pero ¿de qué? se preguntaba Albert. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte rugido que le hizo palidecer, se escuchaba muy cerca de él. A lo lejos vio a Elizabeth temblando de pies a cabeza y fue corriendo hasta ella sin saber lo que le_ _esperaba… delante de ella había una terrible fiera que se había escapado de la reserva. Albert al ver la escena salto sobre la chica, pero la leona le dio un zarpazo a la chica en el brazo sangrando al mismo tiempo que emitía un grito desgarrador por el dolor. Ambos creían que iban a ser devorados, pero en ese momento llegó Ramsés y llamándola simplemente por su nombre consiguió domar a la fiera. _

Muchachos, ¿están bien? _– preguntó Ramsés._

Yo si, pero Lizzy está herida. Voy a llevarla a la enfermería para sanarla.

Sí, date prisa.

_Albert cargo a Elizabeth en sus brazos, estaba muy aturdida por el golpe_. – Albert…Albert…- _decía Lizzy –_ Estoy aquí contigo, ya pasó todo- _le decía Albert para tranquilizarla._

Bien veamos esa herida. Quítate la camisa con cuidado.

Pero Albert, yo…- _Lizzy se ruborizó al recordar la imagen del lago y tener que desnudarse así delante de él._

Vamos, eres enfermera. No me dirás que te da vergüenza.

No… no es que…

Vamos, estamos solos. ¿Confías en mí?

S…Sí – _dijo Elizabeth con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo._

_Albert se acercó a ella para ver la herida. La chica se estremeció al suave contacto de sus manos en su piel. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban por la cercanía de los cuerpos. Albert empezó a sentir el tibio aliento de ella en su cuello y esto lo puso nervioso, la cabeza se le iba y no podía pensar con lucidez. _

_Albert dejó de examinar la herida para examinar con sus propios labios la suave piel de Elizabeth. Ella emitía suaves gemidos por el placer que le causaba aquel suave contacto de él. Por fin sus bocas se encontraron en un beso prolongado y apasionado…- _Candy…_- dijo Albert en un susurro sin saber lo que acababa de decir. Elizabeth se apartó de él muy molesta por el comentario y él no sabía exactamente qué es lo que había hecho mal…_

Pero… ¿por qué Lizzy? – _dijo muy agitado por su rechazo_.

Tú…¡tú me llamaste Candy! No me lo puedo creer…

No…no fue mi intención.

No digas más, no quiero que te me acerques.

Escúchame, por favor.

No Albert, está bien claro que es el amor de tu vida y no has podido olvidarla en todo este tiempo, admítelo.

_Albert se quedó meditando unos minutos. Ella tenía razón no la pudo olvidar en los meses que estuvo allí._

Lo siento mucho Liz.

No lo sientas, somos amigos ¿no?

Liz…

Yo estoy bien Albert, pero…toma…-_dijo dándole al fin el telegrama_.

¿Qué es?

No lo sé… vino esta mañana urgente para ti.

_Albert se sentó para poder leer el mensaje. Eran dos… de George y de… ¡Candy!_

**Parte 10ª**

_Albert no sabía cual abrir primero, así que se decidió por la de George su fiel consejero_.

Señor Andrew:

Tengo una noticia urgente que darle y no sé cómo se la tomará, pero le pido calma y serenidad. La señorita Candice White Andrew se escapó del colegio San Pablo de Londres.

La señorita Candice tomó rumbo a América con la loca idea de hacerse enfermera. Por suerte todo salió bien y ya está a salvo. La señorita Pony y la hermana María me avisaron de que Candy fue a Chicago para instruirse como enfermera. Por su parte, la señorita Candice White le envió una carta al tío abuelo William para reportarse, pero mejor que usted mismo la lea. Se la adjunto con este telegrama.

Si se le ofrece algo avíseme enseguida.

Atte.: George M. Asistente de los Andrew.

_Albert tomó la pequeña carta de Candy en sus manos… ¿pero en qué estaría pensando esa chiquilla? Se preguntaba Albert que no comprendía absolutamente nada._

**Querido Tío William:**

**Supongo que ya ha escuchado las noticias sobre el colegio y estoy segura que estará molesto conmigo.**

**Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí hasta ahora. Discúlpeme, pero yo quisiera intentar vivir a mi manera.**

**Dos de mis amigos me han enseñado que tengo que vivir mi vida. Uno trabaja en África, y el otro se fue de viaje renunciando a todo lo que tenía.**

**Espero que esté bien. Le estaré eternamente agradecida….**

**Con cariño Candice White.**

_Albert estaba en estado de shock, no sabía como responder ante esa situación. Candy estaba en América para ser… ¡enfermera! – ¿habré influido en ella?...- le remordía la conciencia al pensar que lo más seguro era que sí, pues había mencionado en su carta que unos amigos habían tomado su camino…uno era él - ¿quién es el otro Candy?...- no paraba de pensar en ello. Le daba muchas vueltas al asunto y Lizzy lo miraba preocupada al observar que Albert se sentía inquieto, como una fiera enjaulada y se paseaba de un sitio a otro transmitiendo mucha intranquilidad._

Albert…- _se atrevió a decir Elizabeth._

….

¿Qué pasa?

Nada… son asuntos de familia. Debo volver a América cuanto antes…

¡Albert! ¿es grave?

No tanto, pero puede serlo. El caso es que no tengo cómo llegar hasta allí. ¡Dios qué puedo hacer!... – _dijo llevándose las manos a la cara_.

_A Lizzy se le rompía el corazón verlo en ese estado. Estaba tan desesperado por llegar a ella…_

Albert… yo sé la forma…

¡En serio!

Sí, pero es muy arriesgado… no deberías…

¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! Tengo que ir. – _dijo tomándola por los hombros sin darse cuenta que la lastimaba._

¡Ay!

Lo siento.

Veo que estás decidido a ir a buscarla.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que la busco a ella?

Se te nota en el brillo de tus ojos.

Yo… siento el no poder corresponderte Liz, eres una mujer fantástica…

No digas más… por favor.

Sí…

Tengo un amigo en Italia. Como bien sabes la guerra ha estallado en Europa y están pidiendo voluntarios para ir al frente. Podrías cruzar con un poco de ayuda la frontera, pues todavía hay oportunidad de cruzar sin peligro. Podrías disfrazarte de militar y pasar sin ser visto.

Es muy arriesgado en verdad, pero lo intentaré.

¿Estás seguro?

Muy seguro.

Esta bien, prepara tus cosas. Partirás mañana mismo.

Gracias – _dijo Albert dándole un dulce beso en los labios como señal de despedida. _

_Albert estaba decidido a salir de África para ir en busca de Candy. Ella había hecho un viaje muy largo sola. Se le encogía el corazón cada vez que lo pensaba porque podía haberle pasado algo – _esa chiquilla inconsciente_ – se repetía una y mil veces. Él que siempre había tratado de protegerla se lo pagaba de esa forma, escapándose, sin dinero…_

_Esa noche apenas pudo dormir y a la mañana siguiente partiría para el puerto a coger un barco hasta Italia para ir al frente, algo impensable para su filosofía de vida, pero por ella haría lo que fuera._

_Muy temprano llamaron a la puerta._

¿Sí?

Soy Elizabeth ¿puedo pasar?

Sí, estoy presentable.

Buenos días ¿tienes todo listo?

Sí, podemos irnos.

Muy bien – _dijo bajando la mirada_.

_Durante el camino apenas cruzaron palabra y preferían mantenerse en silencio por lo que pasó el día anterior. Llegaron al puerto y Albert tuvo que despedirse de Elizabeth y Ramsés que también los acompañaba. _

Cuídate Albert – _dijo Ramsés dándole un fuerte apretón de manos_.

Y tú también amigo. Algún día espero volver a esta maravillosa tierra.

Albert, cuando llegues a Italia te estará esperando mi amigo Luigi y te llevará hasta la frontera. Espero que tengas mucha suerte. – _dijo Lizzy casi al borde de las lágrimas._

Gracias Liz – _dándole un beso en los labios para despedirse de ella_. – cuídate tú también.

Lo haré y se feliz con ella.

Adiós.

_Albert no miró atrás y tomo el barco rumbo a Italia. Allí como bien le dijo Elizabeth se encontraría con Luigi, ahora sólo quedaba contar los días para estar de vuelta en casa._

_Después de dos días en alta mar por fin se divisaba la costa de Italia. Que pena que no iba de viaje de placer, pues le habían contado que era un país maravilloso de gente tan alegre y vivaracha como los españoles. El calor del Mediterráneo los hacía ser abiertos y despreocupados, tanto como lo era él. Desgraciadamente no era el momento ni las circunstancias._

_Cuando llegó al puerto pudo ver a un muchacho con un cartel con su nombre "Sr. Albert Forrester" y se acercó para saludarlo en un perfecto italiano. Albert era políglota para su suerte. No muchos podían decir lo mismo, pero él sabía hablar 8 lenguas perfectamente y comprender otras tantas. Los años de duro estudio con la tía Elroy estaban dando sus frutos después de todo._

¡Hola! – _dijo un chico de mirada brillante y agradable sonrisa_. – soy Luigi el amigo de Eli.

Encantado yo soy Albert.- _devolviéndole el saludo_.

Perdona que no podemos hablar más tiempo, pero como sabes estalló la guerra y ya nada es seguro. Dicen que hay espías y podrían escuchar las conversaciones. Además, están los militares, ¿los ves? _– indicándole a hombres uniformados y_ _con armas_- esos no distinguen entre buenos ni malos. Cualquier sospecha y ¡BANG! terminan rápido. _– Albert se sobresalto por la crueldad de pensar que alguien podría dispara contra otro._

Eso es horrible. La guerra no tiene sentido.

Son muchos intereses políticos que están en otras esferas, pero pagamos justos por pecadores. En fin, me imagino que tendréis hambre tú y tu amiguita.

Se llama Puppet.

Muy simpática ¡jajaja! Pero a mi madre no creo que le haga gracia verla.

No te preocupes está domesticada, es muy limpia. Es como un gatito.

¡Jajaja! ya veo. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

_Albert cogió su petate y se lo echó al hombro para seguir al chico que tendría su misma edad. Pasearon por las calles de Nápoles, antiguas y estrechas, hasta llegar a la casa de Luigi._

Mamá, hemos llegado.

Ciao, Luigi ¿éste es tu amigo? Es un ragazzo muy apuesto – _dijo la señora dándole dos besos en cada mejilla._

Mi nombre es Albert – _un_ _poco turbado por el gesto tan cariñoso de la señora._

Alberto, muy bonito nombre. Yo me llamo Roberta.

Gracias, es un placer – _ruborizándose por el cumplido_.

Estarás cansado. Luigi llévalo a su cuarto.

Sí, claro. Por aquí.

_Albert subió las estrechas escaleras detrás de Luigi. No era precisamente el palacio de Buckingham, pero por lo menos tenía una cama para dormir, un pequeño aseo y era una habitación muy fresca. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en África eso le parecía mucho lujo para él._

No es mucho pero por lo menos podrás descansar un rato antes de la cena.

Está perfecta, gracias.

Oye, ¿cómo está Eli?

Te refieres a Elizabeth, muy bien, ella es una chica fuerte y hace un gran trabajo.

Además es piu bella, ¡jajaja! Pero un poco difícil de tratar, pero me gustan las gatitas salvajes. Son las mejores, ya me entiendes.

¿Eh? Sí, sí claro ¡jeje! - _Dios mío que apasionados son los italianos_- _pensaba Albert._

¡Ay! Tiene unos divinos ojos verdes y su piel tan suave y morena.

Sí es realmente hermosa.

¿Te gustaba?

¿? ¿Qué?

¿No te ponía?...

¡¿De qué hablas?!

¿Tú no serás…?

¿Qué seré que? – _intrigado. No sabía de lo que iba el asunto_.

Gay.

¡Plop! ¿Qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que no! _– rojo como un tomate_.

¡Jajaja! Ya lo decía yo. Bueno, entonces tú alguna vez… ya sabes.

Claro que sí y por supuesto que era una mujer, así que no me mires con esa cara tan rara.

Ok, ok ¡jajaja! No te enojes. En ese caso y ya que te has estrenado, antes de irnos al frente nos correremos una buena juerga. Después no se sabe qué pasará.

No gracias, no es mi estilo. – _dijo acostándose con las manos detrás de la nuca._

Venga, será divertido y las italianas son muy apasionadas.

¿En serio? En ese caso que te aprovechen machote.

¿De verdad que no eres gay?

¡Qué no! – _que tío tan pesado_- _pensaba abochornado por la proposición_.

Entonces por qué no quieres.

Yo estuve trabajando durante cinco años en un prostíbulo y sabes, esas chicas también son seres humanos, no cosas que se puedan usar y tirar.

Vaya, lo siento. No sabía nada.

No importa.

Por lo que veo hay más ¿verdad?

¿A qué te refieres?

Tuviste algo con una de ellas ¿verdad?

Hum… pues sí, pero eso ya pasó.

Ya veo, te dejo ¡jajaja!

No, murió. – _girándose para que no viera una solitaria lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla._

Lo siento, soy un bocazas. Que descanses.

_Albert no se volvió para mirarlo. Estaba cansado por el largo viaje y por fin se durmió teniendo agradables sueños con una linda chica de cabellos dorados, brillantes ojos como las esmeraldas y su sonrisa resonaba en su cabeza con una melodía parecida al canto de los ángeles._

_Unas horas más tarde, Albert bajo para el pequeño salón de la casa. La cena estaba casi lista y Luigi descorchaba una botella de vino en ese momento_.

Vaya, te iba a llamar ahora. Siéntate.

¡Hum!, huele delicioso ¿Qué es?

Ah, la especialidad de mamá "Espaguetis al pesto" ¿Quieres vino?

No suelo beber.- _mentira, seguro que me emborracha para seguirlo_-

¡Bah! Un día es un día.

Eh…pero sólo una.

Claro.

Gracias- _pegando un sorbo a la copa_.

Y dime, ¿por qué quieres alistarte en el frente italiano?

¿No te lo contó Liz?

¡Bah! Más o menos…dice que tienes que volver a . porque te quieres reunir con alguien.

Bueno…sí, en efecto. Debo volver a mi casa por asuntos familiares.

Vaya ¿y con quién te quieres reunir?

_Pero qué tío más chismoso_- pues es con una chica…

_¡Ajá_! Así que tienes novia. Por eso no quieres que salgamos.

No es mi novia, tiene 14 años.

¡Vaya! Te gustan jovencitas… eres un poco viciosillo ¿no?

¡Plop! ¡Qué no! ¡No es mi novia es mi pupila!

Vale, vale era una broma ¡jajaja! Eli tenía razón ¡jajaja!

¿Qué?- _con cara atónita_.

Eres muy susceptible con las bromas.

¡Luigi! Deja de molestarlo y comamos antes de que se enfríe.- _dijo Roberta_.

Sólo estábamos bromeando mamá, ¿verdad Albert?

Eh…Sí – _trato de sonreír, pero la verdad es que no le veía el sentido del humor por ningún lado._

Bueno, cenen rápido. Mañana temprano tendrán que salir para el cuartel a alistarse y si no se van rápido a la cama se les pegarán las sábanas.

¡Oh no! Tenemos que divertirnos esta noche. Te enseñaré los locales de moda ahora que todavía se puede pasear por las calles.

No hace falta.

¡Pero insisto amigo! –_acercándolo a él_- te va a encantar.

Ya…

_Al terminar la cena los dos salieron a tomar unas copas por los locales nocturnos de la ciudad para aprovechar los últimos días de libertad…_

¡Ehi preciosa! ¿estás libre? – _grito Luigi_.

¿Qué haces? – _dijo Albert abochornado._

Buscar un poco de compañía para divertirnos – _guiñándole un ojo_.

Me voy, no aguanto más este sitio.

Espera. Era broma ¡jajaja!

Sí claro…

Oye, relájate un poco. Has visto que preciosidad te está mirando.

No, estoy cansado y quiero irme.

De verdad eres un aguafiestas y no me creo que no seas gay. ¿Cómo vas a desperdiciar una oportunidad así hombre? Cuando estemos en el frente pasarán muuuuchos meses antes de ver una falda y eso si sobrevives.

Está bien. Si quieres ve tú y diviértete. Yo me quedo esperándote ¿OK?

OK, pero no te vayas lejos. Las calles no son seguras.

De acuerdo.

_Albert se quedó bebiendo solo y mirando a su alrededor. La gente parecía despreocupada, pero el sentía que había cometido un grave error. Él no era un chico al que le gustaba pelear a no ser que fuera del todo necesario, como cuando defendió a Terry. Pero esto eran palabras mayores, una guerra no era para tomarla a risa ni mucho menos y Luigi era un inconsciente o eso le parecía._

_De pronto se hizo el silencio al ver entrar a dos tipos vestidos de militar con aire de suficiencia y todos se apartaban al pasar por su lado. Éstos se sentaron muy cerca de donde estaba él y todo volvió al bullicio anterior como si no hubiese pasado nada._

_Albert estaba muy intrigado por saber quiénes eran, qué harían a esas horas allí y qué estarían hablando tan animadamente. Posiblemente serían del mismo cuerpo al que iban a alistarse Luigi y él y querían pasar sus últimas horas "divirtiéndose" también._

_Albert no pudo contener la curiosidad y puso toda su atención en escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Por suerte, no estaban lejos de su mesa y podía espiarlos sin levantar sospechas._

¿Escuchaste las últimas noticias?

Sí, parece que tenemos espías en el país.

Dicen que se ha infiltrado un espía alemán.

Eso no es ninguna novedad, nosotros también mandamos espías a los demás países, inclusos a nuestros aliados. Hay que cubrirse las espaldas.

Muy cierto, aunque dicen que éste tipo es muy peligroso.

_Albert estaba muy atento cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, lo cuál le sobresaltó._

Albert ¿te encuentras bien?- _preguntó el chico al verlo sobresaltado_.

Sí, por supuesto ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya terminaste? Que poco aguante…-_mirándolo con una sonrisita torcida._

Jeje… muy gracioso. No, nos vamos. Por lo que me han contado unos amigos esto se va a llenar de tipos como esos, así que vámonos antes de que la cosa se ponga fea.

Sí, será lo mejor.

_A la mañana siguiente, los dos chicos estaban haciendo cola para poder alistarse. _

_Albert estaba realmente nervioso por entrar en el ejército. ¿Y si no conseguía pasar desapercibido y tenía que intervenir en la guerra? Ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, mucha gente le había ayudado y ella estaba en América, estaba en Chicago para ser enfermera y tenía que encontrarla fuera como fuera._

Albert ¿estás bien?

Sí, ¿por qué?

Te veo tenso, relájate – _dijo Luigi mientras le daba los documentos al oficial._

_Como es de obviar, los de Albert eran falsos ya que no se debía saber de la identidad de éste, pues su viaje era mucho más corto. Apenas cruzaran la frontera con Francia el tomaría rumbo a España y de allí un barco que le llevaría hasta su hogar junto a ella, Candy…_

Diríjanse a la puerta del fondo para que les den el uniforme y su bolsa para el viaje. – _dijo el oficial_. – el tren partirá a las 3:00 AM no lo olviden.

Sí, lo tendremos en cuenta.

_Los chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Luigi y descansaron un rato hasta que por fin tuvieron que despedirse de la señora Roberta._

Ten mucho cuidado Luigi, por favor_. – dijo sollozando la buena señora._

Sí mamá, pero recuerda que no vamos de excursión. Tendré mucho cuidado, lo prometo.

Y tú hijo, que pena que no hayamos tenido tiempo de conocernos mejor, pero ha sido un placer tenerte con nosotros.

Gracias. No sé cómo pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mí _– dándole un gentil besamanos._

Es tarde y tenemos que coger el tren. Adiós madre- _dijo dándole un último beso en la frente._

Adiós y que Dios os proteja.

Vamos Puppet – _dijo Albert al tiempo que ésta se le encaramaba al hombro._

_Ya en el tren ambos guardaban silencio. Algunos de los soldados dormitaban como podían, otros jugaban a las cartas para no pensar mucho en el destino incierto que les esperaba y otros guardaban el más absoluto silencio. Albert era de estos últimos, ya que Luigi descansaba como si nada le importase_.

_Albert por su parte no conseguía conciliar el sueño y no paraba de pensar en Candy._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste de esa manera? ¿A quién buscas realmente? Algo me dice que su decisión fue motivada por algo, pero ¿qué?... América… Chicago… ahí éstas…Chicago…Chicago…_

_De repente algo no iba bien, Puppet se encontraba muy inquieta y olisqueaba el aire de una forma un tanto extraña. De súbito, el animalito saltó fuera del vagón del tren y la desesperación de Albert por su pequeña mascota le hizo correr tras ella. Una fuerte explosión se escucho a unos metros de distancia y todo se volvió oscuridad para Albert y Puppet…_

**Parte 11ª**

_Las noticias del atentado al tren de los militares no se hizo esperar y las autoridades se personaron inmediatamente hasta el lugar de los hechos._

_Los equipos de rescate no daban ninguna posibilidad a esos bravos muchachos, pues habían utilizado una gran cantidad de dinamita para hacer volar el tren en miles de pedazos que se encontraban esparcidos a lo largo de la vía._

_El panorama era dantesco, los cadáveres en su mayor parte estaban mutilados por la fuerte explosión y ya pensaban que nadie podría sobrevivir a aquella catástrofe, pero entonces…_

¡Aquí hay uno! ¡Está vivo! ¡Rápido!

_Los equipos de emergencia lo trasladaron rápidamente al hospital más cercano para hacerle todo tipo de pruebas, pero el muchacho de apenas unos veinte años no reaccionaba. No sabían quién era exactamente y lo que era más curioso ¿por qué estaba alejado del tren?_

_Los doctores no querían tenerlo por miedo a que fuera un espía, pero su ética les decía que tenían que salvar al muchacho._

_Después de dos semanas inconsciente el chico empezó a reaccionar._

¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! – _dijo Mari una de las enfermeras._

¿Qué pasa?

El chico de la 12, esta hablando en delirios.

Vamos.

_Los dos se apresuraron a ver cómo se encontraba._

Pero por Dios, aún no se han deshecho de ese animal.

No doctor, no quiere separarse de él. Es como si fuera importante para ella. Cada vez que intentamos separarlos nos quiere gasear.

Está bien. Déjenla.

Sí – _asintiendo._

_América…Chicago…América…_ - _decía el joven._

Es lo único que dice doctor.

Hum, su acento es americano ¿pero qué hará aquí en Italia?

¡Dios! ¿Cree que de verdad sea un espía?- _echándose a temblar._

Pero se supone que . es neutral y en todo caso sería un aliado. Todavía no han entrado en la guerra, ni siquiera han mandado voluntarios. Es todo muy extraño.

¿Qué hará doctor? ¿Lo entregará a las autoridades?

Por el momento seria mejor que se recupere de sus heridas, entonces ya veremos qué hacer con él.

Sí doctor

_Mari sentía una extraña sensación de pena por aquel joven. Cuando dormía su rostro se veía tan sereno y parecía un muchacho tan noble que no podía ser cierto que fuera un espía peligroso. Por otra parte, sufría cada vez que lo veía retorcerse del dolor y gritar. Casi siempre lo tenían sedado para que no sufriera y le mataba verlo así. – Ojalá despierte pronto- se decía apenada._

_Por fin un día Albert despertó…_

¿Dónde… dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Ay mi cabeza! – _llevándose las manos a la misma._

Shh, tranquilo. Acuéstese por favor. – _dijo Mari tratando de calmarlo._

Por favor, dígame ¿dónde estoy? – _la miraba perdido y atontado por los sedantes._

¿No se acuerda? Estamos en Italia. Se encuentra en el Hospital Santa Sofía.

¿Qué me ha pasado? Me duele mucho la cabeza.

Recibió un golpe muy fuerte por la explosión.

¿Explosión? ¿Qué explosión? Señorita no comprendo nada – _su desesperación aumentaba y los ataques volvieron a empezar - _¡Ahhh!

¡Doctor, doctor!- _empezó a gritar Mari con desesperación_.

_Los médicos llegaron corriendo para volver a sedarlo, pero Albert se resistía._

Por favor no, por favor… ya no más…

Ya está, listo – _consiguieron ponerle la inyección_- tiene mucha fuerza.

_Albert cayó en un profundo sueño y poco a poco volvió a serenarse._

Mari ¿qué pasó? _– la interrogó el doctor Filippo Ferro_.

¡Ay doctor!, no lo sé exactamente. El chico había vuelto en sí, pero decía que tenía dolor de cabeza y que no se acuerda de nada de lo que pasó y de repente se llevó de nuevo las manos a la cabeza y se puso a gritar.

Me temo que haya podido perder la memoria.

¿Usted cree? _– dijo llevándose las manos a la boca horrorizada_.- Pobre hombre.

Sí, pero esta vez si despierta avíseme enseguida.

Sí doctor. Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder.

Está bien Mari, sé que eres una enfermera muy eficiente. Anda, ahora que está sedado aséalo un poco quieres Mari.

Sí doctor.

_Mari fue por una esponja y agua para poder lavarlo, pero había algo que le extrañó y llamó corriendo de nuevo al doctor Ferro. _

Doctor, tiene que ver esto – _dijo enseñándole las manos_.

¿Qué es eso?

Es del paciente de la doce, es… tinte. Está teñido de moreno.

¿Cómo lo supo? – _ya intrigado por el hallazgo_.

Estaba lavándole el pelo y vi que sus raíces son claras, así que le frote los cabellos con alcohol y se desprendió el tinte.

Entonces sí es un espía, no hay otra explicación. Quiere ocultar su identidad por algún motivo.

Yo no puedo creerlo, se le ve un joven tan noble.

No se fíe de las apariencias Mari, así que tenga cuidado.

Pero…

Nada de peros y obedezca mis ordenes o se le asignará a otra enfermera.

Sí señor. – _dijo a regañadientes_.

_Mari pasó la noche velando el sueño de Albert y de vez en cuando le daba de comer a su inseparable compañera Puppet._

Que graciosa eres pequeña ¡jajaja! ¿por qué estarías acurrucada entre sus brazos?

América…Chicago…

Otra vez vuelve a repetir lo mismo. ¿Qué significará para él? Tal vez tenga familia allí, esposa, hijos, primos… me da tanta pena ¿tú qué dices amiguita? ¿es mala persona?

_Albert abrió los ojos nuevamente y Mari se acercó a observarlo. Ya apenas tenía fiebre y los dolores iban remitiendo, aunque no del todo._

¿Cómo se encuentra?

Mejor, gracias. Tengo un poco de nauseas.

Muy bien, llamaré al doctor Ferro para que lo examine y se sienta más tranquilo.

No se moleste, estoy bien.

Pero es mi trabajo. ¡Doctor! - _lo llamó Mari_.

¡Ah! Veo que por fin despertó ¿cómo se siente?

Un poco mejor, me duele menos la cabeza pero tengo fatiga.

Ya… Y dígame ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿De dónde es?

Yo… me llamo… yo… ¿Qué me pasa? No…no puedo recordar – _dijo entre sollozos por la desesperación. _

Tranquilícese, está estresado – _dijo Mari ayudándolo a recostarse_.

_Ambos se miraron. El doctor Ferro estaba en lo cierto, el chico había perdido la memoria y eso complicaba mucho las cosas._

¿Qué pasará con él doctor? No podemos dejarlo marchar así – _dijo Mari muy preocupada._

Lo sé, pero este caso es muy particular. La memoria puede tardar años en volver y nosotros no nos podemos hacer cargo de él, compréndalo.

Tal vez tenga familia en Chicago, no hace más que repetirlo doctor.

Tal vez, pero no es seguro.

No lo entregue a las autoridades se lo ruego. Por favor, trasládelo a .

¡¿Qué?! Está loca. ¿Cómo voy a pedir que lo manden sin saber quién es? Posiblemente es un espía y eso no es asunto nuestro.

Pero eso no lo sabemos y me dice el corazón que este hombre no debería haber estado allí.

María… ¡Ay!, está bien. Haré lo que pueda, pero mientras vigílelo.

¡Gracias doctor!

_La muchacha regresó al lado de Albert y Puppet como le había ordenado el doctor Ferro._

Ya regresé ¿Estás más tranquilo? – _dijo con una gran sonrisa_.

Sí, pero no entiendo por qué no puedo recordar.

Creemos que perdió la memoria, pero estate tranquilo ya verás que te regresa en unos días.

Sí.

Seguro que tienes hambre, no has comido casi nada desde que llegaste. Te traje una sopa caliente. Tómesela por favor.

Muchas gracias, es usted muy gentil. Los demás no quieren ni acercarse a mí. Sé que no soy bien recibido.

No diga tonterías ¿por qué íbamos a no quererle? ¡jeje! – _a parte de ser un espía_ _claro_…- _pensaba Mari._

¿Eh?, puede que tenga razón – _dijo no muy convencido_.

Me llamo María Costero, pero puedes decirme Mari.

Yo siento no recordar mi nombre – _dijo muy apenado y agachando la mirada._

Bueno, pues te puedo llamar Marcos.- _sonriendo para levantarle el ánimo al muchacho._

Hum… no está mal.

Muy bien Marcos, ahora tómate toda la sopa y vengo luego a tu revisión.

Hasta luego Mari, gracias.

_Los días pasaban y Albert se desesperaba cada vez más porque no podía recordar quién era, de dónde era, su edad ni pasado. Mari estaba revisando su temperatura y aprovecho para hablar con ella._

Mari, ya han pasado dos semanas de estar aquí. Me dijiste que mi memoria volvería en pocos días ¿qué está pasando? Por favor, dímelo.

Marcos yo no puedo hacer nada. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ti, pero eso es algo que volverá con el tiempo. Ten paciencia.

Pero no puedo esperar, ya estoy cansado de estar aquí. Lo único que recuerdo son dos palabras América y Chicago, pero ni siquiera sé lo que significan para mí.

Escúchame, estoy tratando de que te trasladen allí, pero ten paciencia no es fácil porque piensan que tú… - _se tapó la boca al ver que se lo iba a confesar todo._

¿Qué pasa conmigo? Mari…

Piensan que eres un espía peligroso.

¿Eso creen? – _dijo muy dolido por el comentario_.

Lo siento, no quería ser tan brusca. Pero es muy sospechoso que fueras el único superviviente del tren y que estuvieras lejos del mismo.

Yo…

¿Cómo van tus dolores de cabeza? – _preguntó para cambiar de tema_.

Me vienen a cada rato, pero menos intensos.

Me alegro, por lo menos vamos avanzando.

Sí.

Ahora descansa, te veré más tarde y te traeré la comida. Hasta luego.

Adiós, Mari.

_Albert estaba decidido, no podía quedarse allí para siempre y tenía que averiguar quién era y porqué sólo recordaba esas palabras. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaban? ¿Por qué eran tan importantes? ¿Qué había allí que no podía olvidarlas? _

_Esa noche estaba dispuesto a abandonar el hospital, se escaparía como fuera. Pero lo sentía tanto por Mari, ya que las culpas recaerían en ella, pero no aguantaba más ese encierro y ya estaba algo mejor de los mareos._

_Por la noche recogió sus cosas y las guardó todo dentro de su saco de viaje. Cuando las enfermeras terminaron de hacer su ronda y apagaron las luces, Albert salió de su cama y se subió a su compañera al hombro para poder escapar._

_Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y se veía todo tranquilo. Todos estaban durmiendo, menos las enfermeras de guardia que estarían en la entrada. Por suerte, Albert pasó sin ser visto, ya que estaban muy animadas hablando de sus cosas._

_Por su parte, Mari traía buenas noticias para Albert ¡lo trasladarían a .! Por fin lo habían conseguido. Pero la sorpresa fue de ella al no encontrarlo en su cama y dio la voz de alarma a todo el mundo de que Albert había escapado del hospital. Lo buscaron por todos los rincones del mismo y no pudieron encontrarlo, así que salieron a buscarlo y Mari entre ellos- Por favor que no le haya pasado nada…-_ _pensaba Mari, rogándole a Dios porque no tuviera otro accidente._

_La chica corría sin saber donde buscarlo, adónde podía haber ido…Pero por suerte no estaba muy lejos del hospital. En el camino a Albert le habían vuelto los dolores de cabeza y se había desmayado en medio de la acera y cientos de curiosos se agolpaban a ver al chico tirado en el suelo. _

_Mari se hizo entre ellos a empujones para poder alcanzarlo y allí lo vio tan pálido y sin vida que casi se desmaya del susto al verlo _- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Me prometiste que serías paciente…- _decía la chica entre lágrimas_.

_Los médicos se acercaron a él y lo examinaron, por suerte no era nada grave y lo regresaron al hospital, pero esta vez se cerciorarían de inmovilizarlo y sedarlo todo el tiempo para evitar otra fuga._

_Las horas pasaban y Albert no respondía. Mari no se separaba de él en ningún momento y entonces…_

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?- _forcejeaba por librarse de las ataduras sin éxito._

Tranquilo, estás de vuelta en el hospital – _dijo Mari pasando la mano por sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo._

¿Mari? No puedo moverme…

Te han atado a la cama, ya no se fían de ti.

¿Qué?

¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué te has fugado? Estaba tan preocupada por ti – _dijo llorando._

Yo… no quiero estar aquí. No aguanto más estar encerrado sin saber quién soy ni de dónde vengo. Tengo que encontrar mi camino.

Pero por qué no me avisaste… ¿no confías en mí ni en mi palabra?

No era mi intención… lo siento.

No importa… - _dijo más calmada_ – sabes… te traía buenas noticias, pero no sé que pasará ahora.

¿A sí?

Sí, te van a trasladar a ., a Chicago.

¡¿En serio?! Eso seria fantástico, así podría recordar algo de mi vida.

Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, no después del espectáculo que has dado. Pensarán ahora más que nunca que eres un espía y que querías huir de la justicia.

¡No! ¡Tú sabes que eso no es verdad! – _dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

No pienses en eso ahora y mejor que descanses. Yo iré a hablar con el doctor Ferro y veré como está la situación. Mañana hablaremos, buenas noches.

Buenas noches Mari y… gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

No es nada – _dándole un beso en la frente-_ descansa ahora.

_Albert se sentía fatal por lo sucedido, ¿por qué tuvo que escaparse precisamente esa noche? ¿Qué pasaría si no lo enviaban a América? El chico lloraba en silencio y sentía como las lágrimas bañaban sus sienes. Todo estaba perdido…_

_En otra parte del hospital, Mari entablaba una acalorada conversación con el doctor Ferro acerca del destino de Albert. Las cosas no podían terminar así como así, no después de haber luchado tanto para que lo trasladasen de hospital._

¡María ese tipo trató de escapar! ¿Qué quiere que haga? Quedarme de brazos cruzados y hacer como que no pasó nada.

Doctor, por favor, se morirá si lo mantenemos aquí encerrado. Necesita estar con su familia.- _decía entre sollozos_.

No me pida eso, no podemos fiarnos de él.

Pero… - _la chica ya no podía más y el doctor la miraba apenado. La verdad que él también pensaba que era un buen chico, pues no mostraba comportamiento agresivo durante su ingreso…_

Mari…hay…hay una solución…

¡¿Cuál doctor?! ¡Dígamela!

Es un poco inhumana, pero… puede que así podamos trasladarlo sin problemas a .

Si con eso conseguimos que lo manden allá…

Podríamos mantenerlo sedado durante todo el camino. El hospital Santa Juana de Chicago estaría dispuesto a acogerlo por un tiempo prudencial, después no se sabe que pasaría con él.

Entiendo… pero hay que intentarlo. – _dijo la chica con determinación_.

Entonces prepare sus pertenencias, saldrá esta misma noche de este hospital, ya no es bien recibido por los demás.

¡¿Esta noche?! "_No podré despedirme de él…"_- _pensaba Mari con tristeza_.

_Todo estaba listo para el traslado de Albert a un hospital de campaña. Durante semanas iría de hospital en hospital hasta llegar al puerto y tomar un barco rumbo a . A Mari se le rompía el corazón tener que despedirse de Albert, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de su paciente y trataba de verse lo más serena posible en todo momento. Por fin llegó la hora del adiós definitivo, pero Albert estaba sedado y lo único que pudo hacer es susurrarle al oído – _Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en otrascircunstancias, nunca te podré olvidar_- por último le dio un tierno beso en los labios y ya no supo nunca más de él._

**Parte 12ª**

_Las semanas pasaban lentamente para Albert. La mayor parte del tiempo, como dijo el doctor Ferro, lo mantenían sedado, pero para Albert eso era mejor que la dura realidad. En todos los hospitales a los que llegaba lo mantenían aislado, no querían apenas acercarse a él por miedo, no duraba ni 24 horas en un hospital cuando ya lo estaban trasladando nuevamente; se sentía poco menos que un cero a la izquierda._

_Albert deseaba dormirse profundamente y no despertar nunca más ¿Qué sentido tenía su vida sin saber su nombre, ni edad o profesión? ¿Qué futuro le esperaba al llegar a Chicago? No sabía nada de su pasado y no tenía ni siquiera un amigo, bueno, exceptuando a su inseparable compañera de viaje. Estaba encantado con la zorrita, pues era la única que le profesaba cariño. Cuando trataban de apartarla de él se defendía y no podían separarlos._

_Pronto llegaría a ese misterioso lugar que solo podía recordar su mente…América…Chicago. Albert seguía preguntándose por qué ese lugar era tan especial para él. Ya quedaba menos para averiguarlo. Por fin, después de dos semanas de viaje llegó al Hospital Santa Juana donde, sin saberlo, una persona de increíbles ojos esmeralda cambiaría su vida por completo._

_A su cabeza llegaban miles de murmuraciones nuevamente de asombro y horror – "Dicen que es un espía peligroso… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cómo han podido traerlo aquí?…Abran paso… ¡Puppet!... ¿De verdad es Albert?... ¿Doctor dónde lo llevan?... Al cuarto cero… ¡NO, a la cero no!..." _

_Los murmullos cesaron y sintió como lo depositaban en una cama; finalmente el sueño hizo mella en él nuevamente y cayó en un gran sopor. _

_Unas horas después abrió los ojos lentamente. Apenas entraba claridad en ese cuarto y comprendió en seguida que lo habían trasladado de nuevo ¿Dónde se encontraría esta vez? Se encontraba aun un poco débil por los sedantes, pero hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama para mirar por un amplio ventanal que daba al patio trasero del hospital - _¿En qué parte de Italia nos encontraremos ahora?_- preguntaba Albert a la pequeña Puppet. De pronto la puerta se abrió y se giró a ver quién podría ser esta vez. Para su sorpresa era una linda chica vestida de enfermera portando una bandeja con comida y ropa limpia, parecía un ángel vestida de blanco. Sus ojos eran de un increíble color verde esmeralda y sus cabellos rizados y rubios como el sol. La chica estaba entre sorprendida y alegre al verlo._

¡Albert!_ – dijo la misteriosa muchacha._

_Albert la miraba indiferente con una mirada fría y lejana._

_- _¿Quién es usted?_ -Preguntó Albert desconcertado. _

_Candy no se lo podía creer, eran ciertos los rumores que circulaban por el hospital, Albert sufría de amnesia y le rompía el corazón que su gran amigo no la reconociera. La pequeña mascota se acercó a ella en busca de comida – _Tú también tienes hambre¿verdad? Pobrecita y yo me había olvidado de ti_ – decía Candy a Puppet._

Albert, trata de comer algo también tú y no estés en pie, estás demasiado débil ahora.

¿Quién?...- _decía Albert sin entender a la extraña joven de acento americano._

Estamos en América. Esté es el Hospital Santa Juana de Chicago.

Yo por fin fui mandado a América… a Chicago…- _América… Chicago…América… Chicago… - a Albert le volvieron los mareos y Candy fue corriendo a sostenerlo._

¡No, no debes esforzarte así! ¡Harás todo más difícil de ese modo! ¡Vuelve a la cama ahora mismo, Albert!

¿Quién es Albert? ¿Por qué me llama así? – _Albert ya estaba cansado por la insistencia de la chica._

Albert es el nombre de mi hermano y tú te pareces mucho a él ¿sabes? – _no debo decirle la verdad de que lo conozco, podría confundirlo más_- Por otra parte, debemos llamarte de algún modo ¿No te parece?

Albert… me parece… ¡Oh mi cabeza!

No debes fatigarte ahora, trata de descansar. Cuando recobres tus fuerzas, la memoria volverá poco a poco. ¡Apostaría que recuperarás tu nombre también! Soy joven pero tengo una cierta experiencia. Déjame hacer a mí.

¿¡Tú!?...

Me llamo Candy White Andrew, Candy para los amigos.

Señorita Candy… -_ "esos ojos"…-._

¡Basta con Candy! – "_Sí, así me llamaba él"_- _pensaba Candy._- Ya que estamos, ¿por qué no le buscamos nombre a este animalito? Podríamos llamarla Puppet ¿qué me dices? – _dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo a la mofeta_.

Es un lindo nombre, me gusta. Ven Puppet, eso es – _dijo Albert acariciándola._

Yo ahora tengo que retirarme y seguir con mis estudios, pero volveré para ver como te encuentras.

Muchas gracias señorita…

No, no C-A-N-D-Y

Candy… gracias.

Hasta luego Puppet_ – dijo Candy cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_Albert se quedó solo y pensativo. ¿Por qué el mirarla a los ojos le transmitía tanta paz? Era extraño, pero pareciera que la conocía de mucho antes; como si tuviera una extraña sensación de dejà vu. – Candy Andrew… Andrew…ese apellido… – pero de nuevo volvieron las nauseas. El largo viaje fue agotador y él apenas había probado bocado en todo el camino. Tomó algo de fruta y zumo compartiéndola con Puppet y acto seguido se volvió a dormir._

_En sus sueños se intercalaban imágenes confusas, tal vez eran recuerdos de su pasado. Un amplio sendero en medio de un bosque frondoso, el canto de los pájaros, la suave brisa de la primavera…y unas risas de niña… ¿qué podrían significar?_

_Ya casi había anochecido, ¿qué hora sería? De pronto, entró otra de las enfermeras del hospital. Tenía una pinta severa, ni siquiera dijo "buenas noches" al entrar; únicamente le tomó la temperatura, la presión y le entregó unas cápsulas sin mediar palabra. Desde luego allí tampoco sería bien recibido, menos por la simpática rubita de por la mañana – Candy…- pensaba Albert ¿qué estaría haciendo a esas horas? La enfermera terminó de obscultarlo y metió un carro que transportaba un plato con sopa, pan y agua; nada que ver con el trato de por la mañana. – _Tómese la sopa mientrasestécaliente, después pasaré a retirar la bandeja _– y acto seguido se marchó de la habitación dejando a Albert solo y deprimido. _

_Al día siguiente, se volvió a repetir la misma escena con el desayuno. El chico ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo tratasen de modo indiferente, pero aún así, se sentía mal por dentro. Tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar y de gritar, se sentía tan indefenso. Parecía que nadie lo comprendía y lo despreciaban sin saber si realmente él era un espía o no, todo el mundo lo juzgaba, excepto ella…_

Albert ¿Cómo estás?_ – dijo Candy sonriente contagiándole su alegría a la lúgubre habitación. – _Me disgusta no poder venir a verte más a menudo, pero estoy muy ocupada.- _Candy se dirigió hasta la cama_ – Ten Puppet, te traje castañas.

Debes tener paciencia ahora, dentro de poco seré diplomada y me ocuparé solo de ti.

Sí – _contestó Albert.- _En este hospital nadie más me puede ver…

¡Qué ideas! Los enfermos son todos iguales para nosotros. No hacemos distinciones de ningún género.

Tú eres la única que se preocupa por mí.

No digas eso Albert.

Sé que no soy una compañía agradable. No sé ni quién soy, no recuerdo mi nombre. No sé nada de mi vida.

¡Tienes sólo que recuperar un poco el ánimo! ¡Si no te ayudas no podrás nunca curarte! ¡Valor! – _Pero Albert no la miraba, estaba ausente mirando a la lejanía por el ventanal, daba tanta pena ver a su querido amigo así, tan triste y decaído. _

No pierdas el tiempo conmigo, no sirve de nada… La muerte no me asusta, soy un caso desesperado.

_Candy no se podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. La chica se preguntaba dónde había quedado ese chico tan alegre y despreocupado, que amaba a la naturaleza, su sonrisa sincera… Estaba tan apagado, lóbrego y triste que no lo reconocía. _

_Candy suspiró pesadamente, no tenía caso discutir con él en ese momento, pero estaba claro que volvería. Tenía que aprobar los exámenes del día siguiente fuera como fuera, pues la salud de Albert dependía solamente de ella. La chica se despidió de él dejándolo sumido nuevamente en sus oscuros pensamientos._

_Albert se pasó toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto. No tenía sentido quedarse allí sin hacer nada. Tal vez si salía a recorrer Chicago volverían sus recuerdos, además a parte de Candy nadie podía verlo en el hospital y seguro que estaban encantados de deshacerse de él lo antes posible. A la mañana siguiente hablaría con el doctor Leonard para que le diera el alta y se despediría de su dulce Candy, ya estaba decidido y no daría marcha atrás. Había recuperado las fuerzas y ya los dolores de cabeza habían remitido. Nunca olvidaría los cuidados de la pequeña pecosa._

_Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano para recoger sus cosas e ir al despacho del doctor. Éste le dio el pase y Albert entró para hablar claramente con él._

Buenas tardes, señor_ – dijo Albert _

Buenas tardes, veo que se encuentra mejor.- _mirándolo duramente._

Sí, de eso quería hablarle.

Le escucho.

Pienso que no soy bien recibido aquí y me gustaría abandonar el hospital.

Me parece una excelente idea. Como bien dice no es bien recibido, pero teníamos la obligación de mantenerlo aquí por un tiempo prudencial. No sé si sabrá que este hospital es para medicina y cirugía, usted no padece enfermedad alguna para permanecer aquí. Además… no podría pagarlo…

Comprendo…

¿Y bien? ¿Alguna cosa más?

Esto… ¿podría ver a la señorita Candy White Andrew? Me gustaría agradecerle personalmente.

La señorita Andrew se tomó el día libre.- _dijo el doctor Leonard sonriendo con malicia._

Vaya… es una lástima – _dijo Albert apesadumbrado_- entonces me iré. Gracias por todo. Adiós.

Buenas tardes.

_Albert fue de nuevo al cuarto cero para recoger sus pertenencias y a Puppet, pero antes de irse escribió una breve nota de agradecimiento a la chica por tantos cuidados:_

Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Nunca te olvidaré. A.

_Albert abandonó definitivamente el hospital, pero antes miró hacía atrás como queriéndose despedir una última vez de Candy, nunca podría olvidar su cara pecosa, su linda sonrisa y sobre todo el cariño y el afecto con el que lo trató. Después, se subió a Puppet en el hombro y comenzó a vagar por las calles de Chicago intentando recordar algo de su pasado. Paseo sin rumbo durante horas pero nada le era familiar. Estaba tremendamente cansado, pero sobre todo descorazonado, pues creía que estando allí recobraría sus recuerdos, aunque nada pasó._

_Albert empezó a sentirse mal y a sentir que la cabeza se le iba de nuevo, necesitaba tranquilidad, pero en esa ciudad tan grande ¿dónde se podría estar tranquilo?_

_Las calles eran largas, bulliciosas; las parejas paseaban alegremente por la calle, riendo…_

_Albert se fijó de pronto en algo que captó su atención. En la acera de en frente se encontraba el Parque municipal de Chicago y una fuerza irresistible le hizo adentrarse en él. ¡Ah, cuánta paz se respiraba en aquel lugar!... era justo lo que estaba buscando. La naturaleza, el sonido de las hojas arremolinarse con la fresca brisa del otoño, el correr de las aguas tranquilas del lago…_

_El chico no lo dudó dos veces y se tumbó en la suave hierba a descansar después de la larga caminata, Puppet se echó a su lado y las horas se le pasaron volando sin darse cuenta de que ya oscurecía. _

_Cuando despertó ya era noche cerrada y todo estaba en la más relativa calma. Se levantó lentamente y se quedó hipnotizado por el reflejo de la luna en aquel gran espejo cristalino que formaba el lago._

_Sus pensamientos volaron una vez más sin querer hasta una linda rubia de ojos verdes con una bella sonrisa…- "Candy…ojalá te hubiera visto aunque fuera por última vez para agradecerte personalmente todo lo que has hecho por mí…Si pudiera verte…"- En ese momento se escuchó un crujido de ramitas acercándose a él, pero…no podía ser… ella estaba allí como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento._

_La chica estaba realmente emocionada y lloraba de alegría al verlo, pero ¿por qué? se preguntaba Albert. De improviso, Candy se lanzó corriendo a sus brazos-¡Albert!- y hundió la cara en su pecho. Albert se quedó en estado de shock…_

¿Por qué te has ido sin decirme ni una palabra? ¿Sabes que he estado muy preocupada por ti?_- dijo Candy aferrada con todas sus fuerzas a él._

_Albert la apartó dulcemente_…- ¿Cómo has hecho para encontrarme?¿Cómo has hecho para venir hasta aquí? Candy… apenas nos conocemos y tú te preocupas tanto por mí…

¡Basta con esta historia! ¡Nos conocemos muchísimo te digo!

Pero… - _Albert no sabía qué pensar._

Tú siempre has amado la naturaleza. El bosque de Lakewood, el zoo de Londres, el África salvaje desde donde me escribiste…yo te conozco, Albert. Desde hace tanto tiempo…

No sé qué pensar, no te puedo creer.

Entonces… cómo iba a saber que estabas aquí si no supiera tus costumbres.

No sé, no sé… están… confuso. – _llevándose una mano a la frente._

Albert… déjame contarte cómo nos conocimos, por favor_._

Está bien, sentémonos.

_Candy se sentó imitándolo y ahora no sabía cómo comenzar. Para ella era muy difícil tener que convencerlo de que ambos se conocían, pero tenía que lograrlo…_

Está bien…Ejem…-_ se aclaró la garganta para comenzar_- Pues nosotros nos conocimos como hace dos o tres años más o menos. Yo vivía en aquel entonces en Lakewood y mi vida no era muy fácil. Un día me quedé dormida dentro de un bote y me arrastró la corriente sin darme cuenta. Al despertar creí morirme de miedo porque el sonido de una cascada estaba próxima, el bote chocó con unas piedras y se rompió en mil pedazos, pero por fortuna tú me salvaste de morir ahogada ¡jajaja! Al principio me asusté mucho al ver tu aspecto, ya que llevabas barba y bigote oscuros, además de gafas de sol…

¿Por qué iba así?

Pues… nunca te lo pregunté.

Entiendo… continua.

Sí… Tú me llevaste a tu casa…esto, bueno, no era tuya pero estaba abandonada y vivías rodeado de muchos animales, te encantan los animales.

¿Ah sí?...

Sí, pero después nos tuvimos que despedir y tú te fuiste lejos. Poco tiempo después nos volvimos a encontrar, pero no eran en las mejores circunstancias, pues había perdido a un gran amigo en un accidente y ahí estabas tú otra vez increíblemente para consolar mis penas.

Vaya… cuanto lo siento por tu amigo.

Lo sé… Pasó mucho tiempo y yo tuve que viajar a Londres para estudiar como ser una dama de sociedad. Parece imposible, pero allí tú y yo nos volvimos a encontrar una noche cuando fui a por medicinas para un amigo herido… habías cambiado tanto tu aspecto… al principio no te reconocí, pero al ver tu sonrisa y tus ojos supe enseguida que eras tú. Tú estabas trabajando en aquel entonces en un pequeño zoológico de la ciudad llamado _Blue River_ y yo te iba a visitar los fines de semana, nos lo pasábamos muy bien. Pero un día… me fui de vacaciones a Escocia y al volver tú ya habías vuelto a desaparecer de mi vida… sólo recibí una pequeña carta desde África contándome que estabas allí como voluntario en un hospital y que había una enfermera muy parecida a mí, creo que eso hizo que me dedicase a esto ¡jeje! Y por fin te encontré en el Santa Juana y no me podía creer que fueras tú el muchacho de la camilla, se te veía tan distinto… tú pelo es… rubio, pero finalmente eras tú.

Comprendo… En el fondo el Albert del que me hablas se me parece un poco, pero por cuanto me esfuerce no llego a recordar nada de lo que me has contado. ¿Estás segura de no equivocarte y que yo por el contrario sea un criminal?

¡Albert! ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú eres dulce y bueno.

¡Pero tampoco sabes mi apellido! ¿cómo dices que me conoces bien?

¡Yo de ti sé cosas buenas, es lo más importante! ¡Sé que eres leal y valiente!

Me perece tener un vacío en la cabeza…

¡Debes tener fe en mí, Albert! Yo te curaré.

No quiero volver al hospital. No sirve de nada que vuelva allí. Adiós, Candy, trata de olvidarme, es mejor así.

¡Albert, espera!

Debo aprender a vivir solo. Te he dado ya bastantes preocupaciones.

"_Albert…"_

_Candy estaba clavada en el suelo sin poder asimilar lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor… ¡Albert se marcha!_

No te vayas…

Si me vuelve la memoria no olvidaré hacértelo saber.

¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡No me dejes Albert! – _gritó Candy corriendo detrás de él. – _Cuando me caí en el río tú me salvaste…en los momentos difíciles de mi vida tú siempre has estado a mi lado… cuando murió Anthony supiste encontrar las palabras para consolarme. ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

¡Candy!

¡Déjame ayudarte! Déjame devolverte un poco del afecto y de la ternura que siempre me has demostrado. – _"debo buscar el modo de convencerlo"- _¿Sabes?... yo debo confesarte una cosa…cuando te hablé de mi hermano ¿recuerdas?... no era verdad… yo no tengo ningún hermano… yo no tengo familia… soy huérfana. Tú para mí eres como un hermano. Contigo estoy bien, me parece haberte conocido siempre.- _Candy ya no podía retener más las lágrimas._

¡Candy!, gracias… Gracias, Candy…

¡Oh Albert!, debes tener fe en mí. Yo te ayudaré. Déjame al menos probar.

"_También yo estoy bien con Candy. Junto a ella encuentro un poco de serenidad"- pensaba Albert acariciando dulcemente a la chica.- "Estamos juntos Candy"._

_Los chicos se quedaron un rato callados, sentados contemplando la tranquilidad de la noche y el brillo de las estrellas, pero un frío otoñal trajo a la realidad a Candy…_

Deberíamos buscar un sitio para pasar el resto de la noche.

¿Qué?... No, tú vuelve al hospital. Estate tranquila, yo puedo dormir aquí. Como bien dijiste soy un trotamundo y no creo que me haga daño dormir en la hierba ¡jajaja!

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!... Hace un frío horrible aquí en la calle, ¿quieres enfermarte? No, definitivamente tenemos que buscar algo para pasar la noche. ¡Oh!, además, Stear y Archie deben estar preocupados por mi ausencia.

¿Quiénes?

¿No los recuerdas?...

Candy…

¡Jejeje! Que tonta, es cierto, tu amnesia.

Está bien, vamos. Arriba Puppet.

_Por fin llegaron a las puertas de la mansión Andrew de Chicago, los chicos ya estaban muy preocupados por la tardanza de la chica e iban a salir a buscarla en ese preciso momento._

¡Candy!, lo encontraste. Bien hecho – _dijo Stear acercándose a ellos._

Sí, estaba en el parque_._

Vaya, tú si que le conoces bien. A mí no se me habría ocurrido_ – dijo Archie._

¿Cómo te encuentras Albert?

¿Eh? Bien, gracias…esto…-_ A Albert le subieron los colores, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de quién era ese chico._

¡Oh!, mira, estos son Stear y Archie.

Encantado.

Lo mismo digo amigo_ – dijo Stear estrechándole la mano._

Ya no nos acordábamos de tu amnesia, lo siento si te he incomodado_ – dijo Archie disculpándose. _

No pasa nada._ – dijo Albert con una gran sonrisa._

Esto… chicos, ¿podrían buscarnos un sitio donde pasar la noche? No puede regresar al hospital.

¡No hay problema!_ – dijo Stear animoso _– sé exactamente donde se puede quedar, seguidme.

Pero ¿a dónde?-_ preguntó Candy con curiosidad._

A la casita del árbol

¡ ¿Qué?!_ – dijeron al unísono Archie y Candy_

¡Estás loco Stear! ¡Sí la tía se entera de esto nos mata!_ – dijo Archie _

Sólo será unas horas… no pasa nada_ – dijo Stear quitándole hierro al asunto._

Hum… está bien, pero en silencio.

¡Sí!_ – dijo Candy en un susurro – _síguenos Albert.

_Los chicos caminaron con sigilo por el amplio jardín hasta llegar justo debajo de la casa árbol de Anthony, Stear y Archie. Subieron por las escaleras y encendieron una vela para iluminar la habitación. Había pequeños cojines y una mesita hecha con tablas de madera, era ridícula para el tamaño de Albert, pero por esa noche la pasarían así._

¡Qué maravilla! ¡Una casa en un árbol!_ – dijo Albert emocionado._

Nosotros veníamos de pequeños a escondernos de nuestra tía aquí ¡jeje!No podía subir ¿verdad Archie?

Sí, pero en aquel entonces éramos tres… Anthony.

¿Ese era el nombre de tu amigo Candy?

Sí…_ - dijo con tristeza._

¿Qué le pasó?-_ preguntó interesado Albert._

Se cayó de un caballo_ – dijo Candy mientras una lágrima solitaria surcaba su mejilla._

Lo siento, no quería ponerte triste._ – dijo Albert ofreciéndole un pañuelo._

Gracias.

Bueno, traeré algo de la cocina. Tendrán hambre, ahora vuelvo – _dijo Stear._

No te molestes, yo…

No importa Albert. Déjale, yo también tengo hambre ¡jeje!

Candy… es cierto, no has comido nada tampoco. Cuanto siento molestarles chicos.- _dijo Albert apenado._

Tú no molestas en absoluto. Pero ¿qué harán?- _dijo Archie_

¿Cómo? – _se miraron Albert y Candy._

Sí, me refiero a qué harán ahora que Albert no puede regresar al hospital

Esto…yo me iré a vivir con él.- _dijo Candy sonrojándose._

¡¿Qué?!_ – dijeron los muchachos._

Candy_- dijo Albert cogiéndola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente- _¿Te has vuelto loca de remate? ¿Cómo vamos a vivir juntos los dos solos? ¿Quieres que te señalen por vivir con un hombre sin estar casada? No puedo permitir eso.

Nadie se tiene porque enterar_, _podemos fingir que somos hermanos.

No sé yo…

¡Vamos!, será divertido.

¡Candy! ¿cómo puedes pensar así? Esto es serio. – _dijo Albert preocupado._

¡Lo digo en serio Albert! Ya no quiero regresar tampoco al hospital, no después de echar a un enfermo a la calle, me dan nauseas de volver allí.

Ríndete Albert, ella es muy testaruda. – _dijo Archie._

Está bien, pero sólo mientras recobro mi memoria ¿vale?, después me iré. Podemos ser enfermera y paciente, así no me sentiré tan culpable.

¡Bravo Albert! – _dijo Candy saltándole al cuello._

¡Ejem!... ¡Ejem!... ¿me he perdido algo?_ – dijo Stear trayendo un saco con comida._

Nada fuera de lo normal hermanito, sólo que Candy y Albert van a vivir juntos.

¡¿Qué?!... ¡Candy! Eres una señorita decente ¿cómo te vas a vivir con un hombre sola?

Eso mismo les acabo de decir, pero no me quieren escuchar – _decía Albert divertido por la situación._

Bueno, siendo tú creo que Candy estará en buenas manos. – _dijo Stear sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo._

Comamos algo y descansemos- _ya más que ruborizado-,_ mañana veremos cómo solucionamos las cosas. _– dijo Albert.- "¡Ay, qué cruz!" pensaba el chico._

**Parte 13ª**

_La mañana llegó fresca con una suave brisa otoñal que se colaba por la ventana a la pequeña "Casa del árbol". Albert abrió poco a poco los ojos y se encontró tumbado boca arriba rodeado de suaves cojines. El sol ya había salido y debían ser como las nueve de la mañana por su incidencia. Se recostó sobre su lado izquierdo y no podía creer lo que veían sus bellos ojos azules, ella estaba acostada a su lado. El chico se preguntaba divertido si lo había estado vigilando para que no se escapara. Era una imagen realmente hermosa verla dormida con el cabello esparcido por los cojines y hecha un ovillo a su lado tapada con una manta de pieles._

_No quería despertarla, pero era obvio que tenían que salir de allí antes de que los dueños de aquella impresionante mansión despertaran y los sorprendieran así, acostados juntos. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla y la llamó a media voz para no sobresaltarla. Candy se movió levemente al suave contacto de sus manos y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos; al principio no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba, pero luego lo vio a él a su costado y recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior. La chica le sonrió dulcemente y le dio los buenos días, después se incorporó y se desperezó sin ningún pudor, había dormido tan bien esa noche, tan tranquila como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo…_

Buenos días, Candy_ – dijo Albert sonriendo a su vez._

Ya amaneció ¡Aaaah, qué pereza!, se está tan bien.

Sí, yo también me quedaría pero tenemos que salir de aquí ¿recuerdas_?_

¡Cierto! La tía abuela Elroy debe estar por despertarse y no me gustaría enfrentarla otra vez, no me soporta.

Será la única persona en el mundo.

¡Qué va! También están Elisa y Neal que también son familia de los Andrew.

¡Jajaja!, vaya, o sea, que es cosa de familia.

Supongo – _dijo encogiéndose de hombros cuando de repente aparecieron las cabezas de Stear y Archie que traían algo para desayunar._

Buenos días chicos – _dijo Stear._

Buenos días – _contestaron al unísono._

Mirad os trajimos algo para empezar bien el día, aquí tenéis chocolate caliente y bollitos recién hechos, los hizo Math especialmente para ti Candy.

Dale las gracias de mi parte.

¿Y cómo habéis dormido? _– preguntó Archie_.

Muy bien, gracias por su hospitalidad muchachos. – _dijo Albert sirviendo el_ _chocolate en las tazas.-_ Toma Candy.

Gracias. ¡Qué rico está!

Sí y para Puppet trajimos algo de fruta, toma pequeña.

Bueno, ahora ¿qué van a hacer? – _dijo Stear._

Pues tenemos que ir a ver departamentos donde podamos vivir mientras siga con mi amnesia, no queremos molestarlos más.

Claro que no molestas Albert, pero si sería bueno encontrar algún lugar para los dos.

Tengo bastante ahorrado del dinero que me manda mensualmente el tío William, tengo una pequeña fortuna, así que no será problema encontrar departamento – _decía Candy muy convencida._

_Los chicos se despidieron de Archie y Stear, y éstos a su vez les desearon suerte._

_Ambos caminaban por la zona más próxima al hospital para que Candy no tuviera que madrugar mucho, era muy perezosa y además podría estar en casa temprano para estar con Albert. Pero la realidad era bien distinta a lo que Candy pensó en un principio… Habían estado dando vueltas toda la mañana y siempre era lo mismo._

Buenos días – _dijo Candy ya algo cansada de fingir estar sonriente después de tantas negativas._

_El hombre detrás del mostrador de recepción los miró de arriba abajo y les preguntó qué deseaban._

Pues verá, mi hermano y yo querríamos que nos alquilase uno de sus departamentos.

¡Jum! No creo que pudieran pagarlo, ustedes no encajan en este edificio. Aquí la renta mensual es de 1500 $ y no creo que la señorita tenga esa cantidad.- _dijo tajantemente sin ni siquiera mirarlos._

Pero ¡¿cómo se atreve a insultarnos?! ¡¿Por qué dice que nosotros noencajamosen su edificio?!_ – gritaba Candy._

¡Candy!_ – Albert la cogió de la cintura y le tapo la boca para salir corriendo de allí ¡Dios, qué espectáculo estaban dando! – _Gracias de todas formas_ – dijo más rojo que un tomate. Ya en la calle pudo respirar aliviado…_

¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Él se lo buscó ¿qué ha querido decir con eso? ¿Qué no tenemos clase?

¡Ay qué cruz!... – _dijo Albert llevándose el pañuelo a la frente._

_Los dos se fueron a un parque cercano y allí se sentaron un rato a descansar después de tanta caminata. Candy miraba al suelo apesadumbrada porque no habían conseguido nada por aquella zona, los juzgaban por sus ropas, porque no parecían en absoluto hermanos por su forma de comportarse o porque no les alcanzaba el dinero, era desesperante. Albert se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de la chica y la rodeo con un brazo._

¡Vamos! No te pongas así, ya encontraremos algo. ¿Por qué no comemos?

Sí _– dijo sin muchas ganas._

Mira, al entrar vi un puesto de Hot dog ¿quieres uno?

Hum…_ - dijo encogiendose de hombros._

Ahora vuelvo_ – ya resignado. _

_Al poco tiempo volvió con la comida…_

Ya estoy aquí, te lo pedí completo y mira te traje una botella de refresco para beber.

Gracias – _dijo Candy y empezó a comer con voracidad. Albert estaba alucinando por la forma de devorar el perrito._

Eh… ¿quieres las patatas? Veo que te has quedado con hambre…

Gracias Albert – _dijo Candy aceptándolas_. - ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡es que esa gente no tiene solidaridad! ¡dónde se piensan que vamos a vivir! ¿debajo de un puente?

Candy… ya te dije que no te preocupes por mí, tú puedes volver al hospital…

¡No! ¡Nunca te dejaría y menos en tu estado! ¡¿Qué tal si te desmayas y te atropellan?!

Bueno… visto así… - _parpadeo Albert._

¡Claro que llevo razón!

Está bien, ahora miraremos por los suburbios de Chicago.

¡ ¿Qué?! – _dijo escandalizada Candy - _¿te has vuelto loco?

No, ahí no nos miraran de la cabeza a los pies, podemos pagarlo porque el alquiler será más bajo que esta zona de la ciudad y en cuanto a fingir serhermanos déjame a mí hablar esta vez_.- dijo guiñándole un ojo._

Si crees que lo puedes hacer mejor que yo… adelante_ – dijo Candy con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._

_Los chicos se pasearon por las calles de las afueras de Chicago y para sorpresa de Candy no era un barrio tan desagradable, las calles estaban bien pavimentadas, con zonas verdes, había mucha vida por las calles y gentes de todas las razas y colores. Los niños jugaban alegremente por las calles y era bastante tranquilo, tal vez Albert tuviera razón. El chico vio uno de los departamentos que se alquilaban y subió a verlo con Candy, no estaba nada mal, el precio era bastante asequible y era espacioso con mucha luz…_

No está nada mal_ – dijo Albert - _¿Cuántos dormitorios tiene?

Bueno, solo tiene uno, pero al ser hermanos lo pueden compartir. Está equipado con una litera, mírela.

Nos parece perfecta, nos la quedamos.

¡Pero Albert…!_ – dijo Candy asombrada. _

Candy…_ - dijo echándole una mirada fulminante._

De acuerdo, pero me pido arriba – _dijo cruzando los brazos._

Muy bien, cuando quieran pueden venir a firmar el contrato. Yo vengo a cobrar los primeros días del mes y si necesitan algo yo vivo en la planta baja en la puerta B. – _dijo la casera satisfecha con la pareja de rubios._

Gracias– _dijo_ _Albert cerrando la puerta al salir la casera_. – ¡Lo conseguimos!– _dijo el chico dándole vueltas en el aire a Candy._

Mejor dicho lo conseguiste, casi meto la pata. Lo siento_ – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente._

¡Jajaja! La verdad tenía mis dudas, pero es perfecta.

Sí… ¡Oh!, tenemos que salir a comprar algo para la cena.

Estoy de acuerdo, ¿vamos señorita? – _dijo Albert ofreciéndole su brazo._

¡Vamos! – _dijo Candy emocionada porque por fin tenían donde vivir._

_A la mañana siguiente era domingo y Candy no tenía que ir a trabajar aquel fin de semana, pues durante ese mes estuvo haciendo guardias y le permitiría poder establecerse mejor en su nuevo hogar._

_El sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación y se desperezó complemente. Se sentía feliz por haber encontrado aunque fuera ese destartalado apartamento. Era una casa antigua y le hacía falta darle un toque más hogareño bajo su punto de vista, pero tendría aquel día para poder comprar todo lo necesario, desde sábanas, toallas, utensilios nuevos de cocina, cortinas y un largo etcétera que Candy creía necesario, pues la casa a pesar de tener algunos muebles viejos aquí y allá pensaba que no eran suficientes para llamarla "Su casa". Ella quería darle su toque personal y Albert lo acompañaría. En ese momento sintió una punzada de desesperación –"¡Albert!"- pensó la chica y automáticamente miro debajo de la litera. La chica pudo respirar tranquila al ver que Albert dormía plácidamente en la cama de abajo con Puppet a sus pies. Lentamente, bajó las escaleras y se quedó contemplando a Albert como dormía, se le veía tan sereno y pudo admirar los bellos reflejos dorados de su pelo al entrar un rayo de sol por la ventana – "Que guapo está cuando duerme" – Puppet se despertó y saludó a Candy lamiéndole la mano. Candy decidió que quería darle una sorpresa a Albert preparando ella misma el desayuno, y se fue feliz a la cocina a preparar tortitas y café para los dos._

_Albert en tanto, se giró hacia otro lado porque el sol le molestaba en los ojos, pero ya no se pudo volver a dormir otra vez; se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que Candy había madrugado -"¡Qué milagro!"- pensó divertido el chico. Albert la llamó para ver dónde se encontraba, no quería llevarse una sorpresa y encontrarla en el baño. Candy apareció sonriente por la puerta y le dio los buenos días._

Buenos días, Albert

Buenos días. Madrugaste, ¿a qué se debe ese milagro?

¡Albert! Me ofendes, no soy tan dormilona como crees, además hoy decidí hacerel desayuno para los dos y… ¡Ay Dios mío!-_ Candy salió corriendo y Albert detrás de ella preocupado._

Se ha quemado todo…no puede ser…-_ dijo Candy apenada._

No importa Candy, lo que importa es… ¡Candy! ¿adónde vas?_ – la chica se fue al cuarto a llorar de la frustración de haber arruinado el desayuno. Lo había hecho con mucha ilusión y ahora estaba carbonizado completamente. Albert se paró en la puerta y vio como la chica se tapaba la cara con la almohada para silenciar el llanto. Se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó al borde de la cama para consolarla._

Candy, un error lo comete cualquiera_. _

Pero es que yo…-_ el llanto no la dejaba hablar._

Cálmate, por favor. No importa, sé que lo hiciste con toda la buena intención del mundo, además fue un accidente no fue tu culpa.

Albert…_- dijo abrazándose a él – _lo siento.

Vamos, quiero verte sonreír. Y no me pidas perdón porque tú no hiciste nada malo. Ven, vamos a prepararlo los dos juntos ¿Ok?

Sí – _dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y ya más tranquila._

_Después de desayunar algo más ligero que las tortitas chamuscadas, Candy le propuso a Albert que debían comprar cosas para la casa. No es que al chico le hiciera mucha ilusión ir a comprar de tienda en tienda, pero no quedaba más remedio._

_Hacía poco tiempo se habían abierto unos almacenes cerca de donde vivían y Candy estaba muy emocionada por explorar cada rincón de los mismos. Decidieron pedirse la opinión mutuamente, pero la chica llegó a un punto en el que se volvió loca comprando todo lo que le gustaba sin pedir la opinión de Albert. Por su parte, éste miraba distraídamente por los alrededores, mirando toallas y demás enseres. De pronto, sintió unas risas de chicas y que lo miraban a él – "¿Qué tenía él de gracioso?" – pensaba Albert para sus adentros y al girarse pudo comprobar como Candy intentaba ver cómo le quedaba la ropa interior que le había escogido._

¡Candy!_ – dijo al tiempo que su cara tomaba un color rojo furioso y quitándole la prenda de las manos _- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_ – las risas se intensificaron._

Sólo quería ayudar ¡jeje! Necesitas comprarte ropa con urgencia y estaba viendo cómo te quedaban.

¡ ¿Qué?! No hagas eso, no soy un niño para que me escojan la ropa y menos la intima. Ya…ya lo haré yo. – _cada vez más abochornado porque las miradas curiosas aumentaban. – _Mejor paguemos y vayámonos a casa.

Sí, tienes razón – _empezándose a dar cuenta de que los estaban mirando todo el mundo._

_Después de un largo día, Candy decidió escribir una carta a Terry para contarle que estaba viviendo con Albert mientras recuperaba la memoria y lo mucho que le hacía falta su apoyo. Mientras, los dos se dedicaban a ordenar la casa y al final del día terminaron rendidos, pero satisfechos de cómo les quedó; ahora sí parecía "Su hogar" pensaba Candy. _

_Una nueva mañana llegó para Albert y Candy. Eran cerca de las siete y Albert decidió levantarse para poder preparar el desayuno para Candy. Sabía perfectamente que a la chica le costaba madrugar, así que la dejó dormir un rato más hasta que estuviera listo. Una vez preparado se dirigió a la habitación y trató de despertarla, pero Candy ni se inmutaba. _

Candy, despierta dormilona que no llegarás al hospital a tu hora.

Nooo, déjame en paz, tengo sueño_- dijo tapándose la cabeza con una manta._

_Albert no lo dudó dos veces y la destapó entera para que se despertara de una vez por todas._

¡Albert! ¿por qué hiciste eso?_ – dijo Candy quejándose._

Porque el desayuno se te enfriará, ya lo tienes en la mesa.

_¿_Tú me hiciste el desayuno?_ – dijo emocionada_-, gracias Albert

De nada, cambiate deprisa y ven a desayunar_._

Sí

_Candy no tardó mucho en cambiarse y pronto estuvo sentada a la mesa._

Discúlpame por la forma de llamarte, pero sabes que ahora el hospital está a varias manzanas de aquí y perderás el tranvía.

¡Bah!, no te disculpes –_dijo dándole un bocado a una tostada untada con_ _mantequilla y mermelada_-, de todas formas ya era hora de levantarme y sino me echarían una buena reprimenda en el hospital si llegase tarde. Me has salvado la vida ¡jajaja!

Sí, pero no te acostumbres ¡jajaja!

Bueno, ya es tarde. Me tengo que ir. Estaré aquí lo antes posible y si quieres podremos dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Me parece un buen plan.

Ya lo sé, ¿no soy genial?- _dijo bromeando y guiñándole un ojo._

Mucho, ahora vete o no llegarás_ – dijo acompañándola a la puerta y dándole un beso en la frente de despedida. Candy se puso roja por el gesto, era la primera vez que la besaba Albert y le gustó mucho a decir verdad. Un – "Hasta luego"- es lo único que pudo articular. _

_Albert por fin se quedó solo con Puppet y ya la echaba de menos nada más salir por las puertas. La casa se encontraba silenciosa sin las risas contagiosas de Candy y tampoco tenía a dónde ir. Así que se decidió por limpiar la casa de arriba a bajo. En eso estaba cuando entró a limpiar la que es su habitación. Entonces, la vio allí. Una pequeña carta encima del escritorio con la letra de Candy: "De Candice White Andrew" "Para Terrence Grandchester". Albert no se acordaba de Terry y se preguntaba quién era ese chico tan importante para ella. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, sabía perfectamente que no era correcto leer la correspondencia ajena, pero era superior a sus fuerzas; quería saber, necesitaba saber qué significaba ese chico para Candy, y la abrió cuidadosamente y empezó a leer su contenido:_

**Querido Terry:**

**¿Cómo estás? Ya no estoy viviendo más en el hospital. He tomado un apartamento alquilado que comparto con Albert y Puppet. Te había escrito sobre Albert ¿verdad? Sabes, no era posible tenerlo más en el hospital, así que me decidí. Ahora ya se recuperará bien…**

**Cuando no estoy de servicio vamos de paseo por la ciudad. No pierdo la esperanza de que se recupere. Stear viene además a buscarnos con la caravana. Archie y él nos traen, cada vez, un montón de provisiones y esto nos ayuda a ahorrar… cuando llegan después, parece que ha pasado un huracán.**

**Albert ahora parece más sereno, también lo descubro alguna vez fijo en un punto lejano. En esos momentos, tengo un gran miedo de no poder ayudar y querría tanto que tú estuvieses junto a mí.**

**Me despido ya, sino mañana no podré levantarme, ahora tengo que madrugar. **

**Tuya siempre Candy.**

**P.D.: ¡No olvides que me has prometido una invitación a Broadway! Muero por saber en qué parte recitarás.**

_Albert terminó de leer la carta y se sentía un miserable por haberlo hecho. Una inmensa rabia le invadió todo el cuerpo, tenía ganas de destrozar la carta entre sus manos. No sabía exactamente quién podía ser Terry, pero Candy le profesaba un gran cariño y no precisamente de amigo o de hermano. Se notaba que eran algo más que eso y lo molestó hasta tal grado de querer gritar de ira. El calor de los celos invadía ya todo su ser, pero al fin se fue serenando poco a poco y recuperando la cordura. Dejó la carta de nuevo en su sitio, y acto seguido se tumbó en la cama pesadamente y metiendo sus dedos entre sus largos cabellos dorados._

"_Albert eres un idiota" – pensaba el chico- "¿Cómo has podido pensar alguna vez que una chica tan maravillosa como Candy podía estar sola y sin compromiso?" "Qué iluso pensar que se pudiera fijar en mí, un don Nadie, que no recuerda nada de su pasado y sin trabajo" "Además, se nota que sólo me quiere como amigo o incluso como hermano ¿qué derecho tengo a pensar que yo le podía gustar aunque fuera un poco?... ninguno"_

_Puppet lo miraba apenada e intentó consolar a su amo lamiéndole las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Albert abrió los ojos y acarició con suavidad el pelaje de la mofeta y le habló como si fuese una persona: _

Sabes Puppet, tú serás la única que sabe que amo a Candy, porque ahora sé que la amo. Desde la primera vez que vi sus hermosos ojos viéndome en aquel frío cuarto de hospital y me sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo, creo que me enamoré de ella. Es tan dulce… que nunca podría hacerle ningún daño, por eso he decidido no confesarle nunca mis sentimientos. Es mejor así, para ambos, ya es difícil la convivencia como para apurarla pensando en que no puede corresponderme porque ama a otro. No, yo nunca la haría sufrir así. Haré como si nunca hubiera leído esa carta y a partir de hoy seré como un hermano para ella, pues creo que ella me siente de esa forma… ¡Puppet! – _dijo abrazándose al animalito y derramando lágrimas por la frustración que le provocaba toda aquella situación._

_Cuando pudo serenarse, decidió salir para dar una vuelta y refrescar un poco sus ideas. Además, le hizo el favor a Candy de echarle la carta al correo, pues la chica había salido corriendo al hospital y se había olvidado por completo de cogerla ella misma. Por la calle iba mirando a los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado. Mujeres con sus hijos, hombres de negocios con trajes de chaqueta inmaculados, gente humilde, parejas sonrientes… Albert sentía que no encajaba en ningún sitio, no recordaba nada de su pasado y no sabía en qué trabajaba antes de perder la memoria ¿para qué sería bueno? El reloj de la plaza empezó a sonar, ya era casi la hora del almuerzo y Candy estaría al llegar, así que decidió terminar su paseo y regresar a casa. Una vez allí se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. Los minutos pasaban sin hacer nada. Y entonces se le ocurrió hacer la comida, era lo menos que podía hacer por Candy, ya que ella llegaría cansada de trabajar y quería compensarla. Empezaría por algo sencillo, así que ese día comerían huevos con jamón, preparó una ensalada fresca y puso la mesa. Por lo menos sabía cocinar, ya era algo…De pronto, sintió un estruendo de pasos en la escalera. Esa forma de subir sólo podía ser de una persona y decidió darle la bienvenida._

Bienvenida, Candy_- dijo Albert abriendo la puerta._

¡¿Eh?!-_ dijo Candy sorprendida- _¿Cómo has hecho para saber que era yo?

Simple, he reconocido tus pasos.

_¡Simple!- pensó la chica un tanto abochornada. _

Mientras estabas fuera he preparado el almuerzo.

Albert, terminarás por viciarme. ¡Hum, que olor tan delicioso! Eres muy buen cocinero.

Es extraño pero, he perdido la memoria, aunque recordé como se repara un suelo y como se prepara un almuerzo…Candy ¿qué tipo de vida hacía antes?

Viajabas mucho. Te gustaba andar por el mundo.

No consigo recordar…-_ decía Albert esforzándose._

"_Es mejor distraerlo"- pensaba Candy_- ¡Propongo otro plato de huevos y jamón!

Candy, vas a engordar

¡Oh, bueno! Así tendré más encanto.-_ "Albert no debe esforzarse por recordar tan rápido. No quiero que siga tan preocupado, sino querrá irse otra vez"- pensaba Candy._

¡Jajaja! Eres única, pero acepto otro plato más. La verdad que me dediqué a limpiar la casa a fondo y estoy muerto de hambre.

Está estupenda, Albert, gracias.

_Los chicos terminaron de almorzar y Candy se fue a estudiar un poco al cuarto, mientras Albert recogía los platos. Entonces Candy se percató de que la carta de Terry no estaba en su sitio y le extrañó._

Albert ¿has visto un sobre que había encima del escritorio?

Sí, lo eché al correo por ti. Como te fuiste tan deprisa pensé que era importante y la llevé yo mismo.

¡Oh, gracias Albert! En verdad sí es muy importante.

No hay de qué. Esto… Candy ¿puedo preguntarte quién es Terrence Grandchester?

_Candy se puso roja como un tomate – _Bueno… es un amigo muy especial.

¿Tú novio?

Algo así. Él está en Broadway y es actor. Tú eres muy buen amigo de él.

¿En serio?_ – dijo sin poder creerlo._

Sí.

¿Cómo os conocisteis?- _dijo cada vez más intrigado._

¿Quieres saberlo? Es una larga historia y no quiero aburrirte.

Claro que no, así pasamos el rato. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

¡Vale!-_ haciendo caso a Albert se sentó en el espacio libre del sofá_.- ¡Ejem! Bueno, lo conocí de camino a Londres, sí. Era una noche muy fría y había un espesa, espesa niebla. Entonces vi de lejos la figura de un chico que se parecía de espaldas a Anthony y…

¿Quién es Anthony?

¿Eh? ¡Oh, cierto! Anthony fue mi gran amor de la infancia. Pero por desgracia murió al caer de un caballo.

¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, era primo de Stear y Archie.

Exacto.

Muy bien, sigue.

Bueno, vi a un chico que se parecía a Anthony, pero cuando me acerqué más a él comprobé que no se parecían, y además estaba llorando.

¿Llorando?

Sí, acababa de ir a ver a su madre y se había llevado una gran desilusión.

Vaya… continua.

Entonces yo iba a irme sin molestarlo, cuando se percató de mi presencia y empezó a meterse con mis pecas y a decir que yo veía visiones, pues él no estaba llorando, pero yo le vi. El caso es que Terry y yo estudiábamos en el mismo colegio, el San Pablo de Londres. Al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos, pero poco a poco nos fuimos entendiendo. Tú por aquel entonces trabajabas en el zoo Blue River y te ibamos a visitar cada vez que podíamos.

¿Y cómo nos conocimos Terry y yo?

Tú le salvaste la vida en una pelea callejera.

¿Yo? – _dijo sorprendido._

Sí, y os hicisteis muy buenos amigos.

Entiendo.

¿Y cómo os hicisteis novios?

Bueno, la verdad es que nunca hemos utilizado esa palabra, pero nos empezamos a gustar en unas vacaciones en Escocia. Para mí fueron los mejores días de mi vida. Él tenía un castillo allí y los chicos, Terry y yo salíamos a hacer picnic por el campo e incluso casi hacemos volar un avión de verdad. Pero las vacaciones terminaron y volvimos al colegio. A las pocas semanas, Elisa Legan, una chica perteneciente a la familia Andrew que me odia a muerte, nos tendió una trampa a Terry y a mí. Nos hizo que nos encontraran en el pajar de noche y terminaron por expulsarme, pero entonces Terry se sacrificó por mí y se fue él. Yo hice lo mismo, me fui del colegio pues sin él mi vida no tenía sentido allí. Quería seguir mi propio camino como lo hiciste tú al partir a África o como Terry que quería ser actor.

¿Y por qué enfermera?

¡Jeje! No te lo vas a creer, pero fue por tu culpa.

¿Mi culpa? No lo entiendo.

Me contaste en una carta que conociste en África a una enfermera americana muy parecida a mí, y decidí que era un trabajo muy bonito y quería llegar a ser una gran enfermera y que estuvierais orgullosos de mí al volver a vernos.

Claro que lo estoy. Sin tu ayuda yo no sabría qué sería de mí en estos momentos.

No pienses más en eso.

Gracias Candy – _dijo tomándole las manos y llevándoselas a los labios._

Me harás ruborizar tonto ¡jajaja!

_Candy se levantó del sofá y se dirigió para la habitación. La chica sentía como le ardían las mejillas por el gesto que acababa de tener Albert con ella. Desde luego era un chico muy dulce, más de lo que ella había imaginado. Mientras, Albert decidió darse una ducha para aclarar sus pensamientos, no se podía creer que su rival por el amor de Candy fuese su mejor amigo y menos que le hubiese salvado la vida, todo era tan extraño para él. Por su parte, Candy también decidió darse una ducha para refrescarse después de un duro día de trabajo en el hospital, así que cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño sin percatarse de que Albert se encontraba allí. Cuando entró se quedó en estado de shock, Albert en ese momento se estaba quitando la camisa y estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Candy grito por la impresión y en un acto reflejo le pegó una sonora bofetada. El chico se quedó mudo y se llevó la mano a la mejilla que le ardía por el golpe, la miraba seriamente y salió por la puerta en dirección al dormitorio sin decirle una palabra. Candy se quedó clavada en el suelo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Dios ¿qué acababa de hacer? Había pegado a Albert cuando ella fue la que abrió la puerta sin preguntar y quitándole su privacidad. Estaba muy arrepentida y fue corriendo a pedirle perdón, pero cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta se quedó horrorizada por lo que veía, Albert estaba empacando sus cosas -¡se va! – pensaba con desesperación. Todo le daba vueltas, la boca se le secaba y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar y un nudo en la garganta le prohibía articular palabra. Albert terminó de hacer las maletas y se disponía a salir, cuando por fin Candy reaccionó. La chica se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo y llorando desconsolada en su pecho, pidiéndole que no la dejara, que todo había sido un error y que no volvería a pasar…_

Candy, esto no funciona – _dijo Albert_- Debemos aprender a convivir el uno con el otro sin vernos como extraños. Ahora también debemos compartir nuestra intimidad y ya veo que tú no estás dispuesta.

¡Eso no es verdad! Es sólo que me asusté porque no te esperaba allí.

Por eso es mejor que me vaya. Vivir con un hombre al que apenas conoces no es como vivir con un hermano o una amiga. Entiéndelo Candy.

Pero podemos aprender a convivir, dame una oportunidad, por favor.

Candy…

Mira, pongamos unas reglas; llamar antes de entrar al cuarto de baño o a la habitación; turnos para cambiarnos o asearnos… ¿qué te parece?

¡Ay! – _dio un suspiro_- ¡Está bien!, pero si no funciona me iré y…

¡Gracias, gracias! – _dijo abrazándose más fuerte a él._

Vale… ¡jajaja! Anda, ve a darte un baño que seguro estarás cansada de todo el día, y cuando termine yo podemos dar ese paseo juntos que me prometiste ¿ok?

Sí. No tardaré- _dijo Candy feliz saliendo por las puertas._

**Parte 14ª**

_Albert no pasó una noche tranquila. No podía dejar de pensar en su situación. Vivir con ella era todo un privilegio, que le permitiera estar a su lado, aunque… ¿por cuánto tiempo? Le remordía la conciencia pensar que ella se estaba sacrificando de esa manera por él, no sólo trabajando de sol a sol para cubrir los gastos de ambos, sino también ponía en duda su reputación al vivir con un hombre. Desde luego Candy era una chica excepcional ¿y qué le daba él a cambio? Nada…_

_La pobre le había contado que era huérfana y que lo quería como a un hermano, y él la hacía sufrir amenazándola con abandonarla también, seguramente para ella sería traumático. No, a partir de ahora haría las cosas bien. En cuanto amaneciera buscaría un trabajo para aportar algo en la casa y estarían más desahogados, así no tendría que aceptar su dinero y no se sentiría tan mal consigo mismo._

_La mañana llegó, pero esta vez fue Candy la que lo tuvo que despertar para desayunar. El pobre había estado despierto dando vueltas en la cama hasta que casi amanecía y consiguió dormirse hacía un par de horas._

Albert, dormilón ¡jeje!, despierta- _dijo zarandeándolo ¡Cómo disfrutaba ser ella la que lo despertase! ¡Venganza!_

Candy, no me encuentro bien, déjame dormir.

¿Cómo que no te encuentras bien? A ver que te mire.

No hace falta, sólo quiero dormir.

Insisto_ – dijo destapándolo y tocándole la frente para tomarle la temperatura.- _Eres un mentiroso, no tienes nada.

Claro que sí, tengo un sueño horrible. Anoche no pude pegar ojo con tus ronquidos ¡jajaja!

¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es mentira!_ – dijo toda roja._

Claro que sí ¿verdad Puppet?_ – la mofeta emitió un ruido siguiéndole la broma a su amo._

Son unos mentirosos, me voy a desayunar_ – dijo toda ofendida_

Vamos, era una broma Candy_ – dijo levantándose por fin y dirigiéndose al salón._

_Candy se volvió a verlo y se quedó mirándolo por un momento. Nunca se había fijado en lo atractivo que era su amigo Albert. Con el pelo rubio revuelto todavía sin peinar y con un pijama de color rojo lo hacían verse entre guapo y adorable, como un niño travieso, y esa dulce sonrisa le encantaba. Cada día le gustaba más regresar a casa y que Albert le sonriera de esa forma tan especial._

Vaya, parece que hoy no se quemó nada

Por supuesto que no, ¿qué te crees? Yo preparaba desde pequeña el desayuno en el Hogar de Pony.

Ah… Nunca me has hablado de donde te criaste.

No, pero si quieres te lo puedo contar cuando regrese. Ahora se me hace tarde.

Sí, no te preocupes.

¿Estarás bien?¿Sobrevivirás sin mí?_- dijo bromeando_

Hum…no sé yo…sólo si me dejas algo tuyo

¿Algo mío?_ – dijo mirándolo sin comprender._

Sí, dame un beso y todo arreglado, sobreviviré.

¡Albert!, pero uno en la mejilla.

Claro, ¿dónde si no?

Ci…cierto-_ se puso muy roja ante el comentario de Albert- (Muakk_) Me voy o llego tarde.

Hasta luego _– dijo viéndola salir por la puerta._

_Después de desayunar y arreglar un poco la casa, se decidió a seguir su plan. Esa mañana la dedicaría a buscarse un empleo para ayudar a Candy con los gastos. Estuvo deambulando por toda la ciudad mirando en periódicos las ofertas de trabajo y entrando a varios establecimientos, pero no encajaba en ninguno de ellos; o era demasiado joven o demasiado viejo o no tenía experiencia…en fin, que el pobre ya estaba por rendirse, cuando de pronto vio un cartel que se necesitaban ayudantes de cocina. A Albert se le daba muy bien y podría probar suerte, nada perdía por intentarlo; así que entró al local y se dirigió al encargado. Al principio el hombre no estaba muy convencido de contratarlo, pues no tenía referencias, pero Albert le aseguró que se le daba muy bien la cocina, que le probase por un día y si no le gustaba que no lo contratará. Ante las suplicas del joven el hombre aceptó que Albert trabajara de lavaplatos. Como bien dijo Albert, se le daba estupendamente bien ese trabajo y quedó muy satisfecho con la entrega del chico, así que decidió contratarle temporalmente para ver cómo iba en el negocio. Ya que había trabajado la mayor parte del día, le pagó un pequeño sueldo como compensación por las horas extras. Albert estaba radiante de felicidad, ya tenía ganas de ver a su pequeña pecosa para darle la buena noticia de su nuevo empleo. Decidió que esa noche haría una cena especial para los dos y fue a comprar todo lo necesario para la comida. Sin darse cuenta se le había hecho un poco tarde y pensó que Candy ya debía estar de vuelta, pero cuando entró no era así. Se extrañó, pero pensó que a lo mejor había surgido alguna urgencia en el hospital y por eso llegaba más tarde. ¡Qué suerte! – pensó Albert; así tendría el tiempo suficiente para preparar la cena sorpresa para ambos. _

_Al poco tiempo, escuchó el sonido de las pisadas aceleradas de Candy en el pasillo y la chica abrió la puerta de golpe algo alterada._

¡Albert!_ – dijo medio ahogada._

Bienvenida Candy_ – dijo sonriéndole, pero se dio cuenta de su estado- _¡Candy! ¿pero qué te pasó? Tienes todo el traje sucio.

Albert, te he buscado por todas partes ¿dónde estuviste? Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

¿Te preocupaste porque me demoré en regresar? Fui a buscar un simple trabajo. Es de lavaplatos, así te causaré menos problemas. Incluso tuve un adelanto del salario.

Pero ¿cómo te sientes Albert?

Me siento muy bien ¡jajaja! ¿Y tú eres enfermera y no sabes cómo estoy? Mira en qué estado estás… ¿qué te ha sucedido?

Verás… realmente…

¡Me estás escondiendo algo, vaya! Ve a darte un baño.

¡Sí!

"_Candy estaba preocupada por mí" – pensó Albert sonriente- "por mí"… "no, sólo es porque soy su paciente, no te hagas ilusiones"_

Albert… ¿te encuentras bien?_ –dijo Candy sacándolo de sus pensamientos_

Muy bien – _devolviéndole una sonrisa._

"_Hum…algo me oculta, pero mejor seguirle la corriente"- pensaba Candy_

_Ambos cenaron amenamente y se rieron mucho por todo lo que habían vivido ese día. Candy estaba muy feliz de haberse equivocado y saber que Albert ya no se iría de su lado, el chico había cumplido su promesa. Por su parte, Albert, también estaba contento de saber que Candy realmente se preocupaba por él y no era por un simple compromiso, a él le gustaba mucho su compañía, pero temía ser un estorbo para ella…por suerte no era así. Candy se despidió de él diciendo que se iba a dormir, pues estaba muy cansada del duro día de trabajo y de las emociones vividas buscándolo. Albert se quedó recogiendo la mesa y después se fue a dormir también, mañana empezaba a trabajar muy temprano. ¡Por fin se sentía útil!_

_Los meses han pasado volando para nuestros amigos y ya casi estamos en invierno. Los días son cada vez más cortos y fríos, y la primera nevada no se hará esperar mucho más. La vida para Albert y Candy pasa tranquila, con momentos de risas y alguna que otra discusión, pero al fin y al cabo llegaron a entenderse._

_Candy espera con paciencia la recuperación de su amigo, pero por el momento no ha habido grandes cambios en su estado. Eso no la preocupa, ella sigue con su plan de tratamiento por shock…Cada vez que puede intenta asustar a Albert, ya sea tirándole un libro a la cabeza o haciéndole caer de una silla. El pobre chico se resigna con infinita paciencia, pero más de una vez fue a trabajar con más de un moretón…y Candy no se da por vencida…_

"_¡Aja…ya se va a trabajar!"- pensaba Candy escondida tras la puerta- ¡jeje! Es hora de poner en práctica mi nuevo tratamiento, con esto seguro que recuperará la memoria._

¡Candy! Me voy, creo que hoy tenemos que limpiar la cocina y llegaré un poco más tarde.

¡Tranquilo! Tú vete y no te preocupes_- dijo sonriente_

Hum… ¿qué me ocultas?-_ dijo Albert mirándola con recelo._

¡Yo…nada! ¿por qué?

Ya nos conocemos y reconozco esa mirada en ti de _"yo no he sido"…_

Tú estás imaginando cosas… ¡jajaja!

Tal vez – _dijo encogiéndose de hombros_- me voy o llego tarde, adiós.

Adiós… ¡Ahora verás! – _dijo corriendo hacia la ventana- _¡Albert! ¡Te olvidas de algo! _– dijo cuando salía el chico a la puerta de la calle._

¿El qué?-_ y acto seguido le cayó un cubo de agua helada encima de la cabeza- _¡CANDY!

_Albert subió las escaleras de dos en dos y abrió la puerta de golpe. Estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies y hacía un frío horrible_. _El pobre temblaba sin parar y le echó una mirada fulminante a la chica que no sabía dónde esconderse. _

¡¿Te has vuelto loca, Candy?!

¿No te ha vuelto ni un poquito la memoria? ¡Jeje!_ – dijo Candy_

¡No, no me ha vuelto!_- dijo muy enfadado- _ahora tendré que cambiarme y llegaré tarde por tu culpa.

Lo siento…-_ dijo agachando la cabeza._

¡Ay! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-_ dijo algo más calmado desde la habitación- _Está bien, comprendo que quieres que me recupere, pero por favor, deja los tratamientos ¿vale?

Sí…

Eso está mejor... Me voy con el pelo mojado señorita, espero que recapacite que así no me volverán antes los recuerdos.

Sí…- _decía Candy al borde de las lágrimas._

_Albert se percató de ello_- ¡Ven aquí!- _dijo abrazándola_- dame un beso y no estés triste, no estoy enfadado contigo. Sé que te preocupas por mí y te lo agradezco, pero no me quieras tanto Candy o me matarás algún día ¡jajaja!

¡Jajaja!, de acuerdo. Vete o no llegarás.

Ok, nos vemos en la noche. Adiós.

Adiós.

_Las horas pasaban y Albert empezó a sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Aún seguía en el trabajo y sus compañeros se acercaron para ver cómo se encontraba. Albert estaba ardiendo de la fiebre, aquel baño matutino por parte de Candy no le había sentado muy bien y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de llevar el pelo húmedo con aquel frío infernal que hacía en los últimos días. Su patrón le dijo que mejor regresara a casa y que descansará un par de días hasta recuperarse, así lo hizo y tomó un coche de caballos porque le era imposible dar un paso, estaba muy mareado y todo le daba vueltas, sólo quería descansar… Al llegar y abrir la puerta tan temprano, Candy se asustó, pues no lo esperaba. Pero el susto fue aún mayor al ver la cara de Albert. Estaba lívido del frío y con fiebre alta, el sudor perlaba su frente y se apoyaba pesadamente en la pared, le costaba respirar por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras. Candy salio corriendo hacía él y le ayudó a meterse en la cama. Se sentía muy mal por su amigo, sin duda ella tenía que ver en su estado de salud. Ese cubetazo de agua helada no había sido muy buena idea por su parte, y más siendo enfermera._

Albert ¿cómo te encuentras?

Tengo calor y me duele la garganta ¿tú qué crees?

Sí, tienes razón. Es una pregunta tonta.

Perdona, no quise ser tan sarcástico, pero es que no estoy de ánimos. Me duele todo el cuerpo.

Iré por compresas para ponértelas en la frente, trataré de bajarte la fiebre.

Gracias, Candy.

_La chica volvió al momento y estuvo mucho tiempo a su lado refrescándole la frente hasta que pareció remitir un poco el calor que lo abrasaba. Albert cayó en un profundo sueño y ella se quedó más tranquila. Pero por la mente de Albert pasaban imágenes confusas…una chica rubia que le era muy familiar le sonreía y corrían por un gran rosal de rosas rojas. Él la perseguía, pero no podía alcanzarla por más que corriera. De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro alrededor y una espesa niebla los envolvió a ambos; las risas de la chica dejaron de escucharse y las rosas se deshojaron convirtiéndose los pétalos en miles de gotas de sangre, la chica desapareció entre la marea roja y él no paraba de agitarse entre sueños. Candy trataba de despertarlo y cuando lo consiguió estaba otra vez ardiendo y empapado en sudor._

Albert, ha sido una pesadilla.- _dijo preocupada._

Sí… pero era tan real…

¿Qué soñabas?

Con una chica… rubia, de bella sonrisa…pero desaparecía en un mar de sangre.

Que horrible-_ dijo aplicándole otra compresa_- pero sólo era un mal sueño. Ahora descansa.

Sí, tienes razón.

_Las horas pasaban lentamente para Candy que no se despegaba ni un segundo del lado de Albert. La fiebre era cada vez más alta y temía lo peor, tendría que llamar a un médico, no podía seguir así. Albert parecía dormir tranquilo y aprovechó para bajar a buscar un teléfono. Ya más tranquila sabiendo que el doctor pronto vendría fue a ver cómo estaba Albert. Lo que encontró no le gustaba nada, el chico volvía a tener extrañas pesadillas y estaba delirando en sueños; sólo repetía – papá…mamá…el tren…- y sollozaba como un bebé. Candy le acarició el cabello y lo trató de calmar. Albert por fin reaccionó abriendo los ojos de súbito y respiraba agitadamente._

Ya pasó, Albert

¿Qué?

Tuviste otra pesadilla, debe ser por la fiebre tan alta.

Lo siento si te estoy preocupando pequeña…

No, es mi trabajo ¿recuerdas?

Pero tú ya trabajas mucho en el hospital.

No digas locuras, estás delirando. La fiebre no te baja… me preocupa, debería darte un baño.

No gracias, ya me duchaste esta mañana

¿Eh? No sé cómo todavía tienes ganas de bromear, si te sube más te tendré que llevar al hospital.

No exageres, confío en ti.

Albert…

Sé que eres la mejor enfermera de Chicago – _dijo guiñándole un ojo. _

Albert…cuanto siento que estés así por mi culpa_- dijo tomándole una de sus manos y percatándose de que la fiebre aumentaba cada vez más_.- ¡Albert! ¡Estás ardiendo! ¡Tengo que bajarte esa fiebre y rápido!

….

Vamos al baño.

¿Qué dices Candy?

Tienes que darte un baño de agua fría enseguida.

Ahora la que deliras eres tú ¿cómo vas a bañarme con la vergüenza que te da nada más verme el torso desnudo? Aún me acuerdo de la bofetada que me diste hace dos meses.

Pero eso fue porque no te esperaba y me asusté, pero esto es distinto Albert, si no te bajo esa fiebre puedes morir.

Está bien, tú eres la enfermera, pero me tendrás que ayudar porque no puedo dar un paso sin caerme al suelo por los mareos.

Sí, apóyate en mí.- _dijo Candy tomando valor_

_Candy lo sujetó por la cintura y se pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros; Albert se apoyaba a su vez con la otra mano libre en la pared y así consiguieron llegar paso a paso hasta el cuarto de baño. Llenó la bañera hasta arriba de agua fría y ahora tocaba lo más difícil…desnudarlo._

"_Ánimo Candy, tú puedes hacerlo, has visto cosas peores. Además, ¡es Albert! Tu amigo de toda la vida…"_

_Candy tomo aire y se giró a ver a Albert. El chico se veía realmente mal, no era momento para tener un ataque de timidez, ella era enfermera diplomada ¿por qué ponerse de esa forma tan tonta con él y precisamente ahora que estaba su vida en juego?_

Vamos a ver…primero la camisa del pijama, y ahora… los pantalones…_" ¡Ay Dios qué vergüenza!" "¡Ahora toca lo peor!"- Candy se disponía a quitarle la última prenda cuando…_

No Candy, ya me puedo meter así, no te preocupes_- dijo Albert al verla tan apurada. _

Sí-_ "Gracias Albert"- pensaba la chica respirando aliviada._

_Lo ayudó a meterse en la bañera y lo estuvo refrescando durante varios minutos. Albert al principio temblaba del frío, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y se sentía un poco menos mareado que antes. La fiebre parecía que estaba bajando y estaba recuperando un mejor semblante. Candy se alegró mucho por haber sido tan eficiente como enfermera, si no hubiera actuado así tal vez su amigo no lo hubiese contado._

_Al poco tiempo llamaron a la puerta. El médico por fin llegó para examinarlo y Candy se quedó más relajada al saber que tenía una pequeña gripe, que en cuestión de días estaría recuperado. Además, el doctor le dio la enhorabuena por saber cómo bajarle la fiebre a tiempo, eso había sido decisivo para el paciente._

Gracias doctor, me encargaré de él todo el tiempo_- dijo mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta._

_Albert estaba recostado en la cama de nuevo y esperaba a Candy para poder darle las gracias. Candy le traía algo de comer, un poco de sopa caliente le repondría y un jugo de naranja para después._

El médico ha dicho que sobrevivirás_ – dijo más animada_

Vaya, por lo visto he tenido mucha suerte de tener una enfermera particular.

¡Jeje!, pero esta enfermera es una torpe. No debí echarte ese cubo de agua esta mañana y más con la helada que estaba cayendo.

No le des más vueltas al asunto, por favor_- dijo tomándole la mano._

_Candy dejó la bandeja a un lado y se recostó junto a él en un hueco de la cama – _Albert, no me hubiera perdonado jamás en la vida que te hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa- _dijo entre lágrimas._

Candy…-_ dijo abrazándola contra él._

_Ambos se quedaron dormidos en esa postura. Había sido un día agotador para los chicos y sólo tenían ganas de descansar. Candy se despertó sobresaltada un par de horas más tarde. Aún seguía entre los brazos de Albert y con cuidado se deshizo de su abrazo para poder levantarse de la cama. Candy se quedó mirándolo por un momento de pie junto a él; parecía sereno. Le tocó la frente para comprobar su temperatura, aún tenía fiebre, pero no era muy elevada. La chica suspiró aliviada al saber que lo peor ya había pasado. _

"_Me quedé dormida en su cama…estaba tan cansada…" – pensó – "Que extraños sueños ha tenido Albert, ¿quién sería esa chica rubia? ¿Será algún familiar, novia…? ¿Sería sólo producto de su imaginación o tal vez sea un recuerdo?" – Candy suspiró pesadamente – "Habló en delirio de sus padres…es la primera vez que le oigo mencionar algo de ellos, porque obviamente no ha surgido de la nada. ¿Dónde estará su familia? ¿Por qué siendo tan joven está solo? Ojalá recuperase la memoria para poder preguntarle sobre su vida, apenas sé nada de su pasado" "¿Será que sus padres tuvieron un accidente de tren o estaba recordando su accidente en Italia?" _¡Oh, Albert, recupérate pronto!

_Los días pasaban y Albert consiguió recuperarse del todo. Los chicos pensaron en ir a hacer un picnic, ya que sabían que Candy descansaba ese fin de semana. Querían darles una sorpresa, pues hacía semanas que no sabían nada de ellos. Stear llamó a la puerta y fue Albert quien le abrió, pues Candy aprovechaba para dormir todo lo que quería._

¡Stear, qué sorpresa!-_ dijo Albert al ver al chico sonriente._

Buenos días, Albert. Temíamos que no estuvieran levantados aún.

Bueno, yo sí, pero Candy sigue dormida.

Pues seguro que esto os anima. Hemos pensado que hace un día espléndido para hacer un picnic ¿qué te parece?

¡Estupendo!, seguro que a Candy le hace mucha ilusión. Si os esperáis un momento preparo unos bocadillos para todos.

¡Claro!-_ dijo Stear relamiéndose. _

¡Hola Albert!_ – asomó la cabeza Patty por la puerta._

Buenos días, Patty. Si buscas a Candy sigue dormida.

¡Jeje!, pero no por mucho tiempo…_- dijo la chica con una sonrisa cómplice y dirigiéndose a la habitación._

_Una vez instalados todos en la caravana de Stear se dirigieron a las afueras de Chicago. Habían encontrado un lugar ideal para acampar. Era una zona llena de pinos, las hojas secas hacían un manto amarillento ya en el suelo indicando que el invierno estaba cada vez más próximo…Por suerte, allí había mesas para hacer meriendas al aire libre. Era un día estupendo como había comentado Stear. El sol daba un calor muy agradable, la brisa era fresca y el susurro de las hojas en los árboles hacía que el entorno fuera idílico._

_Los chicos empezaron a bajar las cosas de la caravana y las chicas ponían la mesa charlando animadamente entre ellas. _

He llenado los termos de chocolate caliente_ – dijo Candy sonriente._

¡Qué bien chocolate!_ – dijo Patty_

Albert, tienes un aspecto magnífico_ – dijo Archie_

Es todo mérito de Candy_ – dijo Albert muy animado._

Cierto que no parece la misma persona que habíamos visto en la habitación cero del hospital_ – le dijo entre susurros a Patty._

Es verdad_ – contestó Patty._

_Albert se apartó un momento del grupo y respiro hondo el aire del campo. Se sentía muy relajado por la naturaleza, como hace mucho tiempo…_

La vida parece más bella cuando se siente la tibieza del sol sobre la piel. En aquella oscura habitación de hospital me venían sólo pensamientos tristes. Candy, te lo debo todo a ti…gracias_ – pensaba Albert._

¡Ven Albert, todo está listo!-_ lo llamó Candy sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

Stear, ¿qué haces ahí?_ – dijo Patty al verlo solo con Puppet- _el chocolate se enfría.

¡Voy… en seguida!

¿Qué le sucede a Stear? No está de su usual humor – _preguntó Candy a Archie._

Eh, sí…ha tenido una discusión con la tía_ – respondió Archie._

¿Es que algo no va bien?_ – dijo Candy preocupada._

Está extraño de un tiempo acá. Habla de enrolarse voluntario_ – dijo Archie en voz baja._

_¡Voluntario! – pensó escandalizada la chica- ¿Pero por qué?_

La tía anda hecha una furia_ – le confió Archie_

¿Ah, sí?

_No le dieron más importancia al asunto y prefirieron cortar el tema e ir a comer con los demás. Los chicos habían llevado de todo: sándwiches, fruta, pasteles, chocolate caliente. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, hasta Puppet se acercó al olor de los manjares_

¿Pero qué modos son esos?_ – dijo Candy tirándole de la cola a Puppet._

Coge uno de estos bocadillos_ – le ofrecía Annie a Archie._

¿Puedo tomar más chocolate?_ – preguntaba Stear._

_Stear se acercó hasta donde estaba Candy para hablar con ella. Algo tramaba y seguro no era nada bueno…_

Tengo medio a punto una pequeña invención. ¡Veremos si funciona!

_Stear se fue acercando con sigilo hasta donde estaba Albert y antes de que alguno tuviera tiempo de intervenir…_

_¡AYYY! –grito Albert_

¿Cómo te sientes ahora?_ – preguntó Stear- _Es para hacerte volver la memoria. Está recubierto de goma.

Será… pero duele_- pensaba Albert frotándose la cabeza.- _Lo usas como terapia de shock ¿no es así Stear? Si es por eso, Candy ya me hace terapia de choque. Me quitó la silla mientras me estaba sentando, me tiró un libro a la cabeza y hasta me echo agua helada.

¿Tú hiciste todo eso Candy?_ – preguntó Stear incrédulo_

Sí, pero todavía no lo he hecho rodar por las escaleras_ – dijo Candy ruborizada._

¡Oh, pobre de mí, la que me espera!_ – dijo Albert _

_Todos se echaron a reír ante el comentario de Albert. El día pasó entre bromas, risas y contándose lo que había de nuevo en sus vidas. Prefirieron omitir la decisión de Stear de ir a la guerra para no enturbiar el día. Y así pasaron la tarde del domingo._

_Al día siguiente, Candy no tuvo que ir a trabajar y le tocaba limpiar la entrada ese día. La chica recogió el correo y para su sorpresa recibió carta de Terry. En seguida fue a contárselo a Albert, pues no cabía en sí de gozo por las noticias que le traía._

¡Albert, Albert!_ – gritó Candy entrando como un torbellino a la casa._

Estoy en la cocina arreglando la puerta del armario ¿qué te sucede?

Albert, me llegó una carta de Terry ¡Y me invita a Broadway! ¡Yupi!

_Albert ya se esperaba algo así, pero le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. No tenía más remedio que sonreír y alegrarse por su amiga. De todas formas tarde o temprano recuperaría la memoria y entonces ¿qué pasaría? No podría seguir viviendo con ella como hasta ahora. Tenía que hacerse a la idea y contra antes mejor._

Me alegro mucho por ti, Candy. ¿Cuándo será?

En diciembre_ – dijo contenta_

¿Diciembre? ¿En las vacaciones?

Seguramente.

Entiendo _– dijo apenado_

Albert, ¿estás bien?_ – dijo Candy preocupada al ver su cara_

_¡_Sí!, perfectamente_ – sonriendo de mala gana_

Si quieres yo no…

No Candy, tú debes ir a verlo. No te preocupes, yo estaré bien. Además, están los chicos y yo tendré que trabajar ¿recuerdas?

Sí. Entonces… ¿no te importa de verdad?

De verdad – _dijo Albert_

¡Oh gracias, Albert! ¡No sabes la ilusión que me hace! – _dijo abrazándose a él con todas sus fuerzas._

**Parte 15ª**

_El mes pasó demasiado rápido para Albert y llegó diciembre. En aquellos días se veía a Candy radiante de felicidad porque pronto se reuniría con Terry. No paraba de contarle una y mil veces la historia de cómo se conocieron y esa mañana de domingo no iba a ser la excepción._

_Los dos se encontraban en casa haciendo las tareas del hogar. Mientras Candy se afanaba en hacer la colada y tender la ropa, Albert se dedicaba a arreglar el último estropicio de Candy. La chica le había serrado las patas a una silla para hacerlo caer, aun no se daba por vencida con sus tratamientos por shock. Albert era muy paciente con ella y se alegraba de su felicidad, pero en el fondo de su alma sentía que se moría al saber que se separarían y tal vez fuera para siempre…_

Y salí de la fiesta para tomar aire…_ - dijo Candy tendiendo unas sábanas._

Y había una niebla muy pero muy densa…cuando de repente viste a alguien…¡jajaja!_- dijo Albert en plan de mofa_

¡Ah, no se vale! ¡no debes contarlo tú!_ – dijo Candy_

¡Jajaja!... es que me lo has contado tantas veces que me lo he aprendido de memoria_ – dijo Albert en su defensa- _No te enfades Candy, te escucharé tantas veces como quieras.

Gracias Albert, de hecho eres muy gentil.

¡Y tú siempre tan habladora!

Bueno, te venía contando…Terry apareció entre la niebla, tenía una sombra parecida a la de Anthony ¿te acuerdas de Anthony?

Sí, aquel joven que murió al caer de un caballo. Tu primer amor.

Sí… y no. Eh…mi primer amor fue a los seis años, el Príncipe de la Colina.

Tu primer amor a los seis años. ¡Fiu! Que precoz, Candy.

Sí… - _dijo Candy pensativa._

_Ella se quedó un momento reflexionando para sí, y de repente se lanzó a abrazar a Albert._

¡Albert! ¿No crees que la vida es maravillosa?

¿Y ahora en qué estás pensando?

_Albert la miraba extasiado, ¡cómo le gustaba verla sonreír! Candy transmitía tanta paz a su alma y le contagiaba su optimismo. Ya hacía bastantes meses que estaban viviendo juntos y hasta ahora las cosas les había ido bien, pero temía que Terry los separara. Una sombra de tristeza cubrió su rostro, ¿y si ella ya no quería vivir con él? ¿Y si Terry le pedía quedarse en Nueva York? No podría soportar separarse así de ella; no ahora que las cosas les iban tan bien. Pero no quería ser egoísta y sabía que Candy tenía el corazón y le mente ocupada por el nombre de otra persona…Terrence Grandchester_

_No, ahora más que nunca tenía que apoyarla y decidió darle una sorpresa. Albert había ahorrado algún dinero para hacerle un regalo de navidad a Candy, y como las fechas ya estaban próximas y no sabía que iba a pasar decidió adelantarle el regalo antes de irse. _

_Cuando Candy estaba atareada en lavar los platos fue a buscar el regalo. Lo tenía escondido para que no lo encontrase y se lo escondió a la espalda para salir de la habitación. Era ahora o nunca. Tomo valor y la llamo._

Candy ¿puedes dejar eso un momento?

Claro, Albert. ¿Por qué?_ – dijo Candy_

Quiero darte algo_ – mostrando un enorme paquete de regalo._

¡¿Para mí?!-_ dijo emocionada Candy_

Sí, feliz Navidad, Candy

¡Albert!, pero si todavía quedan dos semanas para que sea navidad.

Ya, pero yo quiero adelantártelo. ¡Ábrelo!

_Candy lo abrió nerviosa y cuando lo desenvolvió no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Los abrió de par en par y las palabras se le trababan en la garganta, pues era el regalo más hermoso que le habían hecho nunca. Era un vestido de fiesta de un color rosa claro, muy sencillo, de manga larga y con encajes en la parte de delante. _

¡Albert es hermoso! ¡Gracias!_ – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla_

De nada. Quiero que vayas bellísima a ver a Terry, te lo mereces.

Albert…_- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

No te preocupes… yo estaré bien_ – dijo con una sonrisa fingida._

Gracias, ¿por qué eres tan bueno?-_ dijo abrazándose a él y sollozando como una niña pequeña._

_Candy…- pensó al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda_.- ¡Bueno!, quiero vértelo puesto. A ver cómo te queda.

¡Sí! ¡Ahora salgo!_ – dijo metiéndose a toda prisa en el cuarto. Tardó pocos minutos en salir._

¡Ya estoy! ¿Qué te parezco?

_Albert se quedó sin aire al verla salir, estaba realmente bella con ese vestido. Parecía haber sido confeccionado para ella._

Estás… estás bellísima, Candy_ – acercándose a ella- _pero…

Pero ¿qué?_ – dijo mirándolo a los ojos._

Falta un pequeño toque…

_Albert tomo con suavidad las cintas de su pelo y las desató dejando que su melena cayera como una cascada dorada en su espalda. Ambos se quedaron mirando intensamente a los ojos, en silencio…_

Así me gustas más, Candy_ – dijo colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, lo que provocó una corriente eléctrica por la espalda de la chica._

¿Ah, sí_? – dijo Candy sintiendo que se ruborizaba._

Sí… verás yo…

_Pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y toda la magia se rompió en ese instante. _

Iré a ver quién_ (diablos) _es…_- dijo Albert _

Muy bien, yo iré a cambiarme – _dijo Candy metiéndose de nuevo en la habitación._

¡Sorpresa! – _saltaron los chicos al abrir la puerta._

¡Annie, Patty, Archie, Stear!… ¡qué… sorpresa! – _dijo con un tic en el ojo_.- _¡Ahora que estaba a punto de…!_ – _pensó Albert_

Hemos venido a hacerle una fiesta de despedida a Candy_ - dijo Annie_

Sí, trajimos sándwiches y bebidas por si no habían preparado nada_ – dijo Stear_

No, la verdad es que es toda una sorpresa… ¡jeje!_ – dijo Albert- ¡Algún día los mato! ¡Adiós a mi cena a solas con Candy, ayyyy! – pensaba Albert._

Esto…¿ podemos pasar o lo celebramos en el pasillo?_- dijo Archie_

No, claro, pasen a dentro. Candy saldrá enseguida, se está cambiando.

Lo pasaremos bien, traje un nuevo invento_ – dijo Stear guiñándole un ojo_

¡Espero que no sea para devolver la memoria!

¡Jajaja! _– rieron todos_

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Qué poca confianza tienen en mí! Es un acordeón_ – dijo Stear cruzando los brazos en el pecho._

¡Uf! Eso está mucho mejor_- dijo Albert más tranquilo._

¡Hola chicos!_ – dijo Candy saliendo del cuarto_

¡Sorpresa! Vinimos a despedirte como se merece _– dijo Annie abrazándola_

¡Gracias!

Iré a preparar algo a la cocina _– dijo Albert- _por qué no se acomodan

Gracias Albert_ – dijo Patty_

_Los chicos tuvieron una gran cena comiendo, bebiendo y charlando animadamente. Las chicas estaban muy nerviosas, incluso más que Candy si eso era posible, ya que sabían lo importante que era para ella volver a ver a Terry_

¡Qué bien he comido! ¡Albert, eres un gran cocinero!_ – dijo Archie_

Sí, muy cierto_ – dijeron las chicas_

Muchas gracias, pero Candy, ayúdame a traer el café_ – dijo Albert_

Sí

Bueno, y después de la cena tocaré una pieza con el acordeón que yo mismo construí _– dijo Stear tomando el instrumento en sus manos._

¡Oh, no! ¿no puedes salvarme de esta tortura?_ – dijo Archie_

Tú no entiendes de música, no mereces esta melodía celestial_ – dijo Stear_- ¡Miraa Puppet!, ella si la sabe apreciar.

Albert, mientras Candy está en Broadway, nosotras vendremos a hacerte algo de comer-_ dijo Patty_

Estaré muy agradecido. Sus comidas son realmente deliciosas.

Albert, ¿y mi comida?_- dijo Candy_

Eh…con tus buenas intenciones es suficiente para mí.

¿Eso fue un cumplido?_ – dijo Candy_

A él no le gusta en absoluto_ – dijo Archie_

¡Oh, no! Eso no es justo_ – dijo Candy _

¡Vamos Candy! No te enfades, tú sabes que al final termino comiéndome todo lo que hay en el plato. Tan horrible no es ¡jajaja!

Bueno, te perdono_ – dijo con el ceño fruncido_

_Los chicos se despidieron por fin casi a la una de la madrugada y ya era tarde para estar molestando a los vecinos. Le desearon mucha suerte a Candy y se despidieron también de Albert prometiéndole que vendrían a visitarlo para que no se sintiera solo. _

_En el fondo les estaba muy agradecido a los chicos, pues en verdad habían pasado una velada estupenda y que mejor forma para despedir a Candy que esa. Los dos se metieron dentro del apartamento y cerraron con llave. Estaban agotados de todo el día, pero aun tenían que hacer la maleta de Candy. Albert la estuvo ayudando para que no se olvidase de nada con los nervios del viaje. En pocas horas tendría que partir rumbo a New York y esos serían los días más largos de su vida._

_Candy había elegido coger el tren de las 9:00 AM para poder pasar más tiempo con Terry y aprovechar así los días de descanso que le dieron en el hospital. Albert se levantó y se vistió al ver que ella ya estaba en pie. No podía irse sin decirle un último adiós._

¡Atenta! Llevas la gorra al revés_ – dijo Albert_

¡¿Qué?! ¿qué haces levantado Albert? ¡Vas a coger un resfriado!_ – dijo Candy de los nervios – _eh… ¿no se me olvida algo?...me quedé dormida y estoy tan apurada.

Eso fue porque quisiste coger el primer tren. ¡Una dormilona como tú!

¡Voy muy retrasada!_ –dijo Candy escaleras a bajo_

¿No quieres que te acompañe?_ – dijo Albert_

¡No, tendría miedo de que agarraras un resfriado!

Finalmente se ha ido…-_ dijo Albert mirando por la ventana - ¡Regresa pronto, Candy! Si continuo así viviendo con ella, no será necesario que recupere la memoria. Todos esos buenos momentos con Candy podrían continuar… -pensaba Albert._

_Albert la siguió con la mirada hasta que su sombra desapareció en la densa bruma y los primeros copos de nieve empezaban a caer en el gélido invierno. Albert se metió dentro de la casa y miró a Puppet con tristeza. La tomó en brazos y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá._

Ahora estamos los dos solos. – _dijo Albert acariciando a Puppet. _

_¡Ki ki! _

Espero que no tarde en volver, ya la empiezo a echar de menos y se acaba de ir. La casa parece tan vacía sin ella…

_Puppet lo miraba como si le comprendiera y empezó a saltar para hacerle gracia, y así poder hacer feliz a su amo. Pero Albert sentía un gran vacío en su corazón y decidió acostarse de nuevo; de todas formas no entraba hasta las doce a trabajar y hacía frío para estar despierto sin saber que hacer._

_Cuando despertó, se levantó y se pegó una ducha para poder despejarse. Tomó un almuerzo ligero y se fue a trabajar. Las horas se le pasaban volando con el ajetreo de esos días. Pronto llegarían las fiestas de Navidad y aún no habían planeado qué iban a hacer. Un enorme nudo en el estómago se le hizo al pensar que tal vez ella no contase con él para las fiestas y prefiriera pasarlas con Terry. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, y contra más lo hacía más se deprimía ¿por qué la dejó irse? ¿Por qué no se le declaró? Ahora sólo podía rezar para que ella volviera pronto junto a él, aunque fuera un pensamiento egoísta. ¡La necesitaba tanto a su lado!_

_Por suerte la jornada terminó temprano y pudo ir a hacer las compras. No tenían apenas de nada con la cena de anoche. Además, así no tendría que pensar mucho en Candy. Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta y se chocó contra un transeúnte. Al pobre se le cayó la bolsa de las naranjas y salieron todas rodando por el suelo con lo que tuvo que agacharse a recogerlas. Pero para colmo de males…_

¡Cuánto lo siento, señorita! –_ dijo el hombre tratando de ligar con él _- ¡Déjeme que la ayude!

¡¿Cómo?!_ – dijo Albert enfurecido y elevándose en toda su altura_- ¡¿Qué me ha llamado?!

¡Lo…lo siento de verás!... ¡Yo…!_ – dijo el hombre que no sabía en donde meterse al ver la cara de Albert._

¡¿Por qué me dice señorita?!_ – dijo antes de matarlo_

Es que… verá… llevaba el pelo tan largo que lo confundí… ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡Perdón, perdón! _– dijo el hombre pidiendo clemencia._

¿Mi pelo?_ – dijo más calmado y reflexionando_- Hum…la verdad es que no sé desde cuando no me lo corto y ya está muy largo… ¡Por esta vez se ha salvado de una buena amigo!

Sí, si señor – _dijo el hombre que salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo._

_Albert no se lo podía creer todavía, ¡le había confundido con una chica! No tuvo más remedio que ir a cortarse el pelo. Entró a una barbería que estaba abierta y se dirigió al barbero._

Buenas tardes_ – dijo el caballero al verlo entrar._

Buenas tardes. Quisiera un corte de pelo

Sí, veo que le hace mucha falta.

No se puede imaginar usted cuanto…_ - dijo Albert recordando el incidente._

Y ¿cómo lo quiere?

Eh…pues, no muy corto pero tampoco muy largo.

No se preocupe joven, está en buenas manos ¡jeje! _– dijo el hombre. _

_Una hora más tarde, Albert salía muy satisfecho del local con su nuevo look. Realmente le sentaba muy bien su nuevo aspecto y muchas miradas se posaron sobre él. Ese corte le acentuaba sus bellos rasgos y le enmarcaba a la perfección su exquisito rostro. Estaba muy contento y decidió poner rumbo a su departamento. Al entrar toda la felicidad se le fue al comprobar que no tenía a Candy a su lado para admirar su nuevo peinado. Se sentía tremendamente solo, a pesar de tener a Puppet junto a él. Estaba dejando las cosas en la cocina cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta._

Hola chicas_ – dijo Albert a ver a Patty y a Annie – _Pasad por favor.

Gracias_ – dijo Annie tirando de Patty – _Vinimos como prometimos a hacerte la comida y a hacerte un poco de compañía.

Gracias, pero no era necesario.

Vaya, te has cortado el pelo. ¿No es magnifico Patty?

Sí…_ -dijo con un hilo de voz_

Patty…_- dijo Albert - _¿Qué pasa?

Nada…_- ocultando las lágrimas_

Mírame, Patty_ – dijo Albert tomándola de la barbilla- _¿por qué estás llorando? ¿es acaso por Candy?

Albert…Stear se fue… se fue_ – dijo ocultándose en su pecho_

Ven, sentémonos. ¿Cómo es eso de que se fue? ¿Adónde?

Albert, Stear se fue esta mañana temprano rumbo a Francia_ – dijo Annie llorando _– Se metió a soldado voluntario

¿Cómo dices?_ – dijo Albert sin poder creer lo que le contaban._

Lo perdí Albert…_ - decía Patty sin dejar de llorar_

Por favor, tranquilízate. Ya verás como vuelve pronto y todo volverá a ser como antes. No llores más pequeña_ – decía Albert abrazándola con fuerza._

Sí…_- dijo Patty un poco más tranquila – _Ahora sé porqué Candy es tan feliz a tu lado. Eres un gran amigo Albert.

Ves, estás mucho mejor cuando sonríes que cuando lloras… ¡Ah!_ – dijo Albert llevándose una mano a la frente._

¡Albert!_ – gritaron las chicas_

¿Qué te sucede?_ – dijo Annie preocupada_

No es nada… sólo fue un mareo, sólo una ligera jaqueca, pero ya pasó_.- dijo Albert para tranquilizarlas – _Mejor haré un poco de té para que se relajen.

_Las chicas se quedaron mirándose entre sí; ¿qué le podía haber pasado a Albert? Algo muy extraño le había sucedido a pesar de los intentos del joven por ocultarlo. Esa tarde la pasaron con él para poder observarlo mejor, pero parecía que después del mareo ya no había dado más señales de encontrarse mal. _

_Archie fue a buscarlas al apartamento con el coche para llevarlas de regreso a la mansión de Chicago. Estuvieron cenando con él y después se fueron dejándolo solo con su soledad. Albert miraba por la ventana viendo como caía lentamente la nieve y se arremolinaba en pequeños montoncitos por las calles vacías y tenuemente iluminadas por la luz de las farolas. Suspiró pesadamente y apoyó su frente contra el frío cristal de la ventana. Su mente y su corazón estaban muy lejos de allí, en otra ciudad llamada New York. No podía dejar de imaginar la dulce sonrisa de Candy, su mirada intensa y brillante…- Candy…- se le escapó como un susurro de entre sus labios y una tibia lágrima corría por su mejilla, ¡Dios, cómo la echaba de menos! ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos?..._

_La mañana llegó fresca y sombría. Una tormenta estaba a punto de caer. El cielo estaba oscuro allá afuera y tan gris como su propia alma. Desayunó en silencio y poco después se dirigía a su trabajo. Las horas pasaban lentamente, monótonas, lánguidas y tristes al saber que cuando llegara a casa, otra vez se sentiría solo. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero de vez en cuando le volvían los ataques de cabeza y sentía nauseas al recordar los días del hospital. Necesitaba de su presencia, de esa alegría que irradiaba Candy para poder ser feliz nuevamente. Así pasó un nuevo día y cayó rendido en un pesado sueño esa noche. Las horas pasaban y parecía que Albert dormía placidamente. Soñaba con su dulce Candy. Los dos corrían por una linda colina cubierta de flores y sonreían alegremente; pero de pronto todo se volvía oscuridad alrededor de ellos y una fuerza invisible los separaba. Albert la llamaba con desesperación y ella gritaba su nombre asustada, se sentía tremendamente triste y buscaba su consuelo, pero él cada vez estaba más y más lejos de ella, y no podía ayudarla, no podía consolarla…¡Candy! – gritó en sueños y se despertó de golpe empapado en sudor. Respiraba agitadamente y se llevó una mano a la frente. No tenía fiebre, pero el sueño le había hecho sentir una angustia tremenda. En su pecho sentía que algo malo le había pasado a ella, pero no quería que fuese verdad, sólo eran imaginaciones suyas…¡Qué error más grande!_

_Lejos de allí, en una estación de tren, Candy era llevada a la mansión de Chicago por Archie en muy malas condiciones y se agitaba en sueños._

_La mañana llegó y con ella un nuevo día para Albert. Ese día descansaba y prefirió quedarse sentado a leer el periódico o un buen libro. Estaba muy metido en su lectura cuando de pronto oyó unos fuertes golpes en su puerta, yendo de inmediato a ver quién gritaba su nombre. Al abrir se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al comprobar que era Candy. La cara se le desencajó al ver que no estaba bien._

Albert…_- dijo Candy cayendo desmayada a sus brazos. _

Candy tiene mucha fiebre, ella también se desmayó en el tren_ – dijo Archie muy preocupado._

Gracias-_ Él la cogió a tiempo y la llevó hasta su cama colocándola con delicadeza._

Por favor, no te preocupes por ella. Ahora está en buenas manos_ –dijo Albert._

Lo sé, gracias_ – dijo Archie._

Supe lo de tu hermano. Volverá pronto, no te preocupes.

Gracias, eso espero_ – dijo Archie marchándose más tranquilo. _

_Albert cerró la puerta y acto seguido se introdujo al cuarto de baño para empapar una compresa con agua fría para aplicársela en la frente a Candy y así bajarle la fiebre._

Candy, quien hubiera imaginado que tendrías fiebre_ – dijo Albert de broma – _Te recobrarás en pocos días.

_Pero cuando se volvió para ir a la habitación se encontró con un rostro lleno de lágrimas…_

¡Candy!_ – dijo Albert acercándose a ella- _¿Ha sucedido algo entre tú y Terry?

Albert…_ - empezó a temblar Candy- _Albert… nosotros…

_Las lágrimas no la dejaban continuar, pero al fin se lo dijo_

Nosotros lo hemos dejado…Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, pero ahora…nunca lo veré otra vez…nunca…_- dijo hecha un mar de lágrimas_

Candy…

_La chica le contó entre sollozos la triste historia de su separación y como Susana Marlow quiso poner fin a su vida por no ser un impedimento para ellos._

_Ella quería tanto a Terry… -pensaba a Albert mientras la apretaba fuerte contra su pecho._

Si Susana no hubiera sido mejor…si ella fuera egoísta…si fuese una estúpida…entonces yo podría…aun… Pero ella no es todo eso. Ella quería suicidarse incluso por Terry. Ella…ella no dijo que no lo quería.

…Si yo fuera tú, ¡hubiera hecho lo mismo! _– dijo por fin Albert_- Pienso que Terry te ama, pero no puede dejar a Susana.

_Sí, es verdad, pero yo…_

_Candy, llora lo que quieras. Después olvidarás…- pensaba Albert – _Debes estar exhausta, descansa.

Albert, te has cortado el pelo_ – dijo Candy más serena._

¡Oh, sí! Mi pelo estaba demasiado largo. Además, no podía recogerlo con un lacito.

¿Por qué no podías?

Si Candy comienza a bromear, eso significa que está mucho mejor. Te dejo sola algunos minutos. Debo hacer la compra.

_Me siento segura con él…Siempre está junto a mí en los momentos más difíciles – pensaba Candy sonriendo y cerrando los ojos mucho más tranquila con la presencia de Albert._

_Albert salió de casa con destino a los ultramarinos. Por el camino no podía dejar de pensar en Candy. La pobre chica estaba sufriendo lo insufrible y él no podía consolar su lastimada alma, pero sabía que era una chica fuerte y al final volvería a sonreír; sí, así es, él conseguiría hacerla sonreír de nuevo, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando y no la iba a desaprovechar. Compró todo lo necesario para hacerle una buena sopa, pero al salir de los ultramarinos un coche venía a toda velocidad envistiéndolo. La gente gritaba y le rodeaban; unos para ayudar y otros por simple curiosidad. Albert en su mente sentía las voces de los transeúntes y sentía que perdía el mundo de vista, en lo último que pudo pensar fue: Candy…_

_Todo fue muy rápido, entre algunos de los hombres que pasaban por allí y vieron el accidente lo llevaron con urgencia a una pequeña clínica de caridad cercana llamada: "Clínica Feliz". Era propiedad de un hombre de mediana edad al que conocían en el barrio como "Dr. Martin". El hombre era una eminencia en su campo, pues se decía que había pertenecido al equipo médico de un gran hospital en otra ciudad, pero que sus problemas con el alcohol habían terminado por arruinar su carrera. De todas formas era un hombre muy amable y caritativo, y no puso inconveniente en atender al joven. Media hora después, Candy recibía la terrible noticia del atropello de Albert y fue corriendo hasta la clínica. Allí aguardó con impaciencia a que su querido amigo se despertara; y mientras todo eso ocurría, Albert tenía extraños sueños. En su mente se arremolinaban imágenes confusas de su pasado. Se veía a sí mismo con Puppet al hombro en un vagón militar. De pronto el animal salía corriendo del tren y él la seguía llamándola, para poco después estallar en tren en miles de pedazos. Justo en ese momento despertaba de súbito ante la mirada preocupada de Candy y el doctor Martin. _

_Éste al principio no reconocía al doctor, pero al ver a Candy supo quién era, lo cuál lleno de alegría a la chica. Después de un examen exhaustivo y de decirles que tal vez hubiera la esperanza de que ahora la memoria de Albert volviera poco a poco los dejó marcharse a casa. Les dijo que podían volver para examinarlo de nuevo y así ayudarles a que recuperara la memoria más rápidamente. Pero por el camino Albert se preguntaba ¿quién era?, ¿qué hacía?, y lo más importante ¿podría seguir viviendo al lado de Candy al recuperar la memoria? Esto último le atormentaba en desmedida y sentía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y si descubría que tenía una familia?, ¿y si era un criminal? ¿Seguiría Candy queriendo vivir con él? No quería dejarla, su mundo giraba entorno a ella y antes preferiría morir a tener que apartarse de su lado._

_Al llegar a casa, la casera y un grupo de vecinas los esperaban en la puerta de su departamento. Todas se alegraron de que no le hubiese pasado nada al muchacho y le obsequiaron con una canasta de frutas y pasteles hechos por ellas para darle la bienvenida. Un poco sonrojado dio las gracias por su hospitalidad y ambos rubios se metieron dentro de su casa. _

Albert, por favor, descansa como te dijo el doctor Martin_ – dijo Candy acomodándolo en el sofá del saloncito._

No hace falta, Candy, me encuentro perfectamente_ – dijo sonriendo _

Pero no, insisto en que descanses. Yo soy tu enfermera y te ordeno que reposes.

Muy bien, muy bien… ¡jajaja!_ – dijo tomando a Puppet en brazos y acariciándola._

Prepararé una cena deliciosa para los dos, ¿qué te parece?

Hum… me parece una excelente idea, aunque…

¿Qué?

Con que se pueda masticar me conformo ¡jajaja!

¡Albert!_ – dijo furiosa_- ¡Pues ahora la haces tú!_ – dijo ofendida saliendo a su cuarto._

Vamos… era una broma_ – dijo Albert tratando de animarla_

No intentes ahora hacerte el simpático conmigo, no te funcionará_ – dijo Candy debajo de las sábanas de su cama._

Ya veo…-_dijo sonriente- _tendré que recurrir a métodos mucho más persuasivos.

¿Cómo qué? ¿Albert?

_Sin darse cuenta, éste se había descalzado y subido a la litera sigilosamente para quedar sentado a horcajadas encima de ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Candy se retorcía de la risa y le suplicaba que parase. Albert paró y se acostó a su lado quedando cara a cara mientras se sonreían._

Te echaba de menos, Candy_ – dijo Albert_

Yo también a ti, no sabes cuanta falta me hacías en Nueva York_ – dijo poniéndose más seria _– No tenía que haber ido a verlo; no para terminar de esta forma… Albert…_ - dijo llorando abrazándose a él._

Por favor, no llores más. Tal vez no esté todo perdido entre ustedes.

No, sé que no hay marcha atrás.

Candy…_ - dijo limpiándole las lágrimas- _¿Qué hay de esa cena espectacular que me prometiste? _– dijo Albert para distraerla. _

Eh… ¡Oh sí!, cierto_ – dijo Candy levantándose de un salto._

Te ayudaré

No, tú tienes_…- calló Candy al posar un dedo en sus labios Albert_

Te ayudaré y no hay más nada que hablar.

**Parte 16ª**

_Los días pasaban lentamente y pronto se acercaban las fechas navideñas para nuestros amigos. Todo el mundo andaba de un lado a otro frenético con las últimas compras, las calles estaban bellamente iluminadas por los adornos navideños, los coros cantaban alegremente y los niños jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve los unos a los otros. _

_Candy trabajaba duramente para poder olvidar a Terry, mientras estuviera ocupada le era más fácil que su mente no pensara en él. Por su parte, Albert la invitaba a salir cada vez que podía para animarla; iban al parque, a algún café para hablar sobre sus trabajos, otras veces quedaba con los chicos para saber si tenían nuevas noticias de Stear…_

_El día de Nochebuena llegó y Candy salió más pronto de lo habitual, pues sus compañeras sabían que en la última semana había estado trabajando el doble de lo que le correspondía. Candy no quería, pero fue tanta la insistencia de sus compañeras de trabajo que se dedicó a dar vueltas por la ciudad y de paso comprarle a Albert su regalo de navidad. Cuando realizó sus compras y quedó satisfecha siguió caminando por la calle. Su corazón se encogía al ver a las felices parejas pasear por la calle tomados del brazo. Como le hubiera gustado estar así con Terry en esos momentos. Se quedó con la mirada perdida en un escaparate pensando en lo sola que se encontraba y en la envidia que sentía por todas aquellas parejas. Pero se sobresaltó al ver reflejada una figura alta en el cristal de la tienda y se volvió rápidamente para quedar de frente._

¡Albert!, ¿qué haces aquí?_ – dijo Candy con el corazón acelerado_

Te vi de lejos. Estaba haciendo la compra para la cena de esta noche y te reconocí.

¿No estabas trabajando?

Candy, hoy es sábado. Sabes que el sábado descanso y que mañana empiezan las vacaciones para mí.

Cierto…

¿Por qué estás tan seria?

No lo estoy, sólo me sorprendiste ¡jeje! _– dijo simulando una sonrisa_

Hum… ¡muy bien!_ – dijo sonriendo a su vez- _¿Por qué no me ayudas a preparar la cena?_ – dijo ofreciéndole su brazo._

Encantada_ – tomándolo feliz por tenerlo a su lado_

_Esa tarde se divirtieron mucho los dos juntos. Albert la sorprendió al llegar a casa con un árbol de navidad que había comprado a buen precio y entre los dos se dedicaron a adornarlo. Candy se sentía como una niña pequeña, siempre le había hecho ilusión decorar el árbol de navidad de la casa Pony. Después se pusieron algo más de abrigo y fueron a la iglesia para escuchar el coro navideño, los niños entonaban angelicalmente los villancicos y Candy estaba conmovida al recordar su infancia. Luego Albert la llevó a su café favorito y pidieron chocolate caliente mientras comentaban lo bien que cantaban los chicos del barrio. Desde hacía bastantes días, Candy no se sentía tan bien como hasta en ese momento. Por último, ya entrada la noche, se fueron a casa a resguardarse del frío y preparar la cena._

_Lo decoraron todo con velas y prepararon la mesa para ellos dos, pues suponían que los chicos cenarían en la mansión Andrew; ella por supuesto no estaba invitada. Visto desde otro punto, estaba contenta por no estarlo, así podía permanecer al lado de su querido Albert y no tener que excusarse con nadie, y menos con la tía y los Legan. _

_Todo estuvo listo para cuando Candy salió del baño ya arreglada para la cena. Se quedó muy sorprendida al ver la mesa. Todo estaba iluminado a la luz de las velas, pues Albert había apagado la luz para dar más intimidad. Se le veía guapísimo al claroscuro de los juegos de luces que proyectaban los candelabros; su pelo brillaba como hilos de oro y sus ojos color zafiro refulgían en la oscuridad como dos extrañas joyas. Candy se quedó parada sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, hasta que Albert la sacó de su ensoñación al decirle: "Feliz Navidad Candy", al tiempo que le retiraba la silla para que empezaran a cenar._

_La comida fue exquisita, ya que Albert tenía muy buena mano para la cocina y bebieron un poco de vino en la cena, con lo que Candy se animó más. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y reía a todo lo que le contaba Albert. Éste se puso serio y le quitó la copa que tenía en la mano Candy, pues ya era la tercera que se bebía y no estaba acostumbrada. Candy fue a protestar cuando Albert la interrumpió para decirle…- Candy, tengo un regalo para ti-. Ésta se quedó muda y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente._

Albert, no tenías que haberte molestado. Ya me hiciste un regalo ¿recuerdas?

Pero ese no obtuvo un resultado muy bueno. Ahora quiero hacerte otro más personal.

¿Qué puede ser?_ – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios_

Es pequeño, pero espero que te guste_ – dijo al tiempo que le entregaba una caja bellamente envuelta en papel de regalo._

Gracias…_ - dijo abriéndolo- _¡Es un perfume!

Sí, de rosas. Sé que te gustan las rosas, pero yo no tengo un jardín como el de tu amigo Anthony; así que pensé que esto te gustaría. No es gran cosa…

Albert… ¡me encanta!_ – dijo llorando abrazada a él- _¡Gracias!

De nada_ – dijo sonriendo feliz_

¡Oh, yo también te compré algo! ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Pero Candy…

¡Aquí está! ¡Vamos, ábrelo!

_Albert lo abrió con manos temblorosas. No sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo no le habían hecho un regalo; además era un regalo de "ella", lo que lo hacía muy especial. Al quitar el papel de estraza pudo ver un jersey de lana tejido a mano que parecía muy abrigado, ella siempre pensando en su salud. Se quitó el que llevaba y se probó delante de ella el nuevo para ver cómo le quedaba. Candy estaba feliz de que le estuviera bien y que le hubiera gustado; tenía sus dudas pero al final había acertado. _

Es precioso Candy, me gusta mucho. Gracias_ – dándole un beso en la mejilla._

De nada_ – dijo sonriente_- es lo menos que podía hacer por lo bien que te portas conmigo.

¡Jajaja!, pues no sé que me darás cuando sepas la sorpresa que te tengo.

¡¿Otra?! _– dijo abriendo los ojos de sorpresa._

Sí. Como ahora son las vacaciones de Navidad y tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros, pensé que te gustaría ver a tu familia.

¿Mi familia? Albert si sabes que soy huérfana…

¡Oh!...pues entonces la hermana María y la señorita Pony se pondrán muy tristes al saber que ya te olvidaste de ellas…

¡¿Qué?!_ – dijo temblorosa- _¿Qué has dicho?

Que mañana partimos al Hogar de Pony en la mañana para pasar el resto de las vacaciones con ellas.

¡Albert! _– dijo saltando a sus brazos feliz_- ¡Gracias, gracias! Es el mejor de todos los regalos que me han hecho en mi vida.

¡Jajaja!, muy bien. Sabes, tenemos que celebrarlo a lo grande. Mira lo que me ha prestado un vecino nuestro…

¿Qué es?

¿Qué crees que es?

¡Un gramófono!

Exacto, así tú y yo podemos bailar_ – dijo guiñándole un ojo_

Vaya, lo tenías bien planeado_ – dijo con una risita_

Más o menos… ¿Me concede este baile mademoiselle?

Encantada_ – dijo ruborizada Candy_

_Albert colocó el disco en el gramófono y dejó caer la aguja suavemente para empezar a escuchar una dulce melodía de swing. Éste tomó a Candy delicadamente de la cintura y con su otra mano libre la de ella. Candy apoyó su mano en la de él y se balanceó al compás que le marcaba Albert. Se quedaron mirando fijamente perdidos en la mirada del otro, sin hablar, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la música y sus respiraciones. Candy cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el mar de sensaciones que estaba experimentando en los brazos de su amigo. Sentía que la cabeza se le iba, se sentía flotar como en una nube; podía percibir su olor tan masculino y el calor de su cuerpo. También sintió como Albert la atraía más hacia él hasta quedar recostada en su amplio pecho, mientras que él apoyaba su barbilla en su cabeza. Seguían bailando ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba, se sentían extasiados en brazos del otro. Albert abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta del departamento. Los dos abrieron los ojos rompiendo ese mágico encuentro y ruborizándose por haber sido tan audaces de bailar tan pegados el uno al otro. Albert encendió las luces antes de abrir y querer asesinar al que los había interrumpido. Para su No tan sorpresa eran Archie, Patty y Annie, que venían a felicitarles la Navidad y darles sus regalos. _

¡Chicos!_ – dijo aún ruborizada Candy- _¡Qué alegría verlos! ¡Feliz Navidad!

¡Feliz navidad a ustedes también!_ – dijeron al unísono los tres._

Vaya Candy… parece que te pasaste con el vino_- dijo Archie mirando la mesa y después a Candy_- tienes las mejillas sonrosadas_._

¡Eh!_ – llevándose las manos a la cara- _¡Oh, sí!, no estoy muy acostumbrada

Albert, espero que no les hayamos importunado_ – dijo Annie_

¡Claro que no! ¡jajaja! Ya pronto íbamos a irnos a la cama… ¡A dormir!

Bueno, por qué no salimos todos a cantar villancicos_- dijo Patty_

¡Excelente idea!_- dijo Annie- _¡Me aburría horrores en la mansión…!

¿Qué?_ – dijo Archie_

¡Es que tu tía Elroy no es precisamente la alegría de la huerta!_ – dijo ruborizada Annie._

¡Jajaja! Tienes razón, yo también me estaba aburriendo. Muy bien, pues vámonos todos.

_Sin más resignación, Candy y Albert bajaron con los chicos a celebrar el resto de la noche. _

_Por la mañana temprano tomaron el tren con destino a Michigan. Eran tres horas de viaje interminables para Candy y Albert, pero se distraían viendo el paisaje nevado que los rodeaba. Candy estaba absorta en sus pensamientos; obviamente pensaba en su viaje a Nueva York hacía una semana. Albert no había pensado en ello, pero ya no había remedio. Tal vez cuando viera su querido Hogar de Pony se repondría de sus heridas. _

_Las tres horas pasaron y al llegar a la estación tomaron un coche de caballos para llegar hasta el orfanato. Por el camino Candy se había quedado dormida en el carruaje, ya que estaba exhausta de no haber dormido la noche anterior cuando los fueron a buscar los chicos. Albert se quitó su capa y se cubrieron con ella, mientras ella se acurrucaba más en su pecho y parecía tener un agradable sueño. Él también aprovechó para pegar una cabezadita y dormir un rato, pues les separaba una hora de camino._

_La voz del cochero se dejó oír a través del pequeño ventanal que daba al interior de la calesa y Albert despertó. Miró a Candy que seguía dormida placidamente y después por la ventana. A lo lejos se veía una edificación antigua con un vallado y rodeado de pinos. Albert supo de inmediato que se encontraban por fin en el Hogar de Pony. Éste llamó con voz suave a Candy y la chica fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Cuando miró por la ventanilla su cara se iluminó y le devolvió el brillo a sus hermosas esmeraldas. _

¡Albert, estoy en casa! – _dijo abrazándose a él_

Sí, y creo que te esperan. Mira – _dijo señalando al grupo de niños que venían en su dirección. _

¡Jimmy!

¡Jefe! – _se oía desde la lejanía_

_Candy saltó desde la carroza casi sin esperar a que se detuviera. Salió corriendo derecha hacia sus madres para abrazarse a ellas con fuerza. Mientras Albert había descendido de la carroza abrigándose de nuevo con su capa y tomando sus maletas en la mano. _

Gracias, pero yo las llevaré dentro ¿cuánto le debo?_ – dijo Jimmy a Albert_

¿Qué?-_ dijo mirándolo incrédulo ¿creía que era un mozo de la estación?_

¡Jimmy!_ – dijo Candy enfadada- _no seas tonto, él viene conmigo_._

¿Qué?_ – ahora era él quien estaba sorprendido- _Hum… ¿y tú quién eres?-_ dijo Jimmy no con muy buena cara._

Pues…_- dijo ruborizado Albert_

¡Oh! ¡qué alto es!_ – dijeron los niños mirándolo con curiosidad_

¡Eh!, se llama Albert y es amigo mío. Salúdenlo como es debido.

¡Hola, señor Albert! _– dijeron a coro_

¡Hola chicos!_ – dijo él sin saber qué decir_

_La hermana María y la señorita Pony se quedaron observándolos desde lejos y se comentaban la impresión que les había causado aquel muchacho de agradable sonrisa. Candy parecía estar muy cambiada, más madura y serena, ¿sería por la presencia del señor Albert? Ambas se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Los chicos se estaban acercando para saludarlas y hacer las presentaciones._

Señorita Pony, hermana María, quiero presentarles al señor Albert.

Encantado_ – dijo con una inclinación _

El placer es nuestro por traer a Candy a pasar las navidades con nosotras.

Sí, la echábamos mucho de menos.

¡Nosotros también! _– dijeron los chicos_

Señorita Pony, yo también las echaba mucho de menos_ – dijo abrazándose a ella._

Mi pequeña…

¿Por qué no pasamos mejor al interior para guarecernos del frío?_ – dijo sor María._

Sí_ – asintió Candy_

_Albert iba a dar un paso cuando sintió que se había enganchado con algo. Al volverse vio una pequeña rubita que le echaba los brazos para que la cogiera. Albert no sabía qué hacer y se puso a la altura de la carita de la niña - ¿quieres que te lleve? – preguntó a la pequeña y esta asintió afirmativamente. La tomó en brazos y la llevó dentro del orfanato. _

_El interior, aunque pobre, era muy acogedor y ardía un buen fuego en la chimenea del Hogar. No había muchos adornos de navidad, sólo un pequeño portalito, velas repartidas por la habitación y dibujos de los chicos con motivos navideños. Albert miró a su alrededor y sintió un gran nudo en el estómago. Esos chicos eran tan felices con tan poco… Candy estaba algo pensativa, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada. Él seguía parado al pie de la puerta, hasta que la señorita Pony le indicó que entrara y se sentase. Albert tomó asiento junto a Candy cerca del fuego para calentarse un poco, mientras seguía sosteniendo a la pequeña._

Veo que ha hecho una buena amiga, señor Albert ¡jajaja!_- dijo la Srta. Pony _

Eso parece_ – dijo sonrojado- _pero llámenme Albert simplemente.

¿Le apetece tomar una taza de chocolate?

Gracias, no nos vendría nada mal con este frío. ¿Siempre es así?

¡Jajaja!, no. En primavera es una maravilla estar aquí, toda la colina esta florida. ¿Verdad Candy?

¡Eh!... sí…_ - dijo Candy algo apagada._

_La hermana María y la señorita Pony se miraron entre ellas, y Albert miró a Candy por encima de su taza. No era normal que Candy estuviera así sabiendo que amaba al Hogar de Pony más que cualquier cosa. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de qué podía pasarle. Hizo su chocolate a un lado y bajo a la pequeña de sus rodillas. Se levantó y se dirigió a Candy._

Candy, querías enseñarme el pueblo ¿no es así?

¿Cómo?_ – dijo sin entender_

Sí Candy. Tú me dijiste por el camino que daríamos una vuelta nada más llegar.

Pero…_- dijo por fin entendiendo- _¡oh sí!, tienes razón.

¿Les importa?_ – dijo Albert_

No, en absoluto_ – dijo Pony- _Diviértanse.

Gracias.

_Ambos tomaron sus abrigos y salieron a caminar hasta el pueblo. Candy permaneció callada largo tiempo, como ausente, pero después de un rato caminando miró a Albert inquisitiva y se atrevió a preguntar._

¿Por qué querías salir? Hace frío y acabamos de llegar. ¿Es que no te gusta el Hogar de Pony?

Claro que me gusta _– dijo pensativo- _¿por qué piensas eso? Más bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo, Candy? Creía que te alegrarías de ver a tus "madres".

Y lo estoy, es sólo que…

¿Qué pasa Candy?_ – dijo parándose a mitad de camino para mirarla_

Albert, me da tanta pena decirlo…_ - dijo con los ojos vidriosos._

Dime, sabes que puedes hablar de cualquier cosa conmigo.

Lo sé_ – dijo limpiándose la nariz_-, pero vas a creer que soy una tonta sentimental.

¡Jajaja!, Candy, vivo contigo y sé perfectamente como eres, como duermes, tu comida favorita, tu color favorito… ¡TODO! ¿Crees que me voy a reír de ti?

¡Jeje!, tienes razón_- dijo sonriendo- _que tonta soy.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te sucede Candy?

¡Ay!_- dijo suspirando_- es que este año me fijé que no hay árbol de navidad y me hacía mucha ilusión verlo como cuando era niña. Pero supongo que la gente cada día es más tacaña y no piensan en los pobres huérfanos, ¡qué se vayan todos al diablo! _– dijo gritando Candy._

¡A eso se le llama desahogarse! ¡Jajaja!

¡Jajaja!, lo siento_ – dijo ruborizada_- pero tenía que gritarlo o reventaba.

No importa, está bien. Sabía que era por eso y te pedí que fuéramos al pueblo, así me ayudas a traer las cosas.

¿Qué cosas? ¿Albert, de qué estás hablando?

Pues los regalos para los chicos. Recibí una buena paga de navidad y pensé hacerles un regalo, pero no sabía cuántos eran y decidí esperar.

Pero no tienes porqué hacerlo, Albert

Yo quiero hacerlo y no se hable más _– dijo Albert tocando la punta de su nariz con su índice. _

_Al cabo de una hora regresaron con un montón de paquetes en las manos y Albert llevaba un árbol de navidad para los chicos. Al verlos, todos salieron a su encuentro entre gritos de alegría y risas. La señorita Pony y la hermana María no se lo podían creer lo que estaban viendo y se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a Albert. Éste plantó el árbol en medio de la sala y todos se pusieron entorno a él para admirarlo. No es que fuera el árbol más grandioso del mundo, pero era tan alto como Candy y los chicos estaban encantados._

No tenía porqué molestarse, ¡oh Dios mío!_ – dijo la señorita Pony_

No es ninguna molestia_ – dijo Albert-, _además a Candy le hacía mucha ilusión

¡Albert!_ – dijo sonrojándose_

¡Jajaja!_ – reían todos al unísono._

_Todos se pusieron a decorar el árbol con las bellas esferas de cristal que habían comprado, pequeñas figuritas y lazos rojos. Después pusieron todos los regalos debajo para abrirlos por la noche. Luego salieron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para enseñarle a Albert su querida Colina de Pony. _

_**Parte 17ª**_

_Una vez terminado de decorar el árbol de navidad, Candy le pidió a Albert que la acompañara a ver su lugar favorito, su querida Colina de Pony._

_El cielo tenía una tonalidad gris plomizo y corría un viento helado, pero aún así salieron a explorar. Todo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve que brillaba con los tímidos rayos de sol que se filtraban a veces entre las nubes._

_Candy llegó jadeante a lo alto de la colina y detrás, muy cerca, le seguía Albert. Ambos contemplaron desde su situación todo el valle y las pequeñas casas vecinas del pueblo que se podían divisar entre los árboles desnudos. Candy se quedó fija en la lejanía, en aquel camino que un día recorrió Terry hacía ya casi dos años. Albert permaneció durante todo ese tiempo silencioso pero atento a las emociones de Candy. Ésta se sintió observada por el muchacho y giró el rostro helado hacia él con una sonrisa forzada:_

Es aquí donde conocí a mi Príncipe_ – dijo de improviso_

¿¡Eh!?..._ – dijo Albert sin entender muy bien_

¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él?

Sí, antes de ir a Nueva York _–asintió Albert_

Era primavera, casi terminando la estación y yo estaba aquí llorando por Annie. Él se acercó a mí como un fantasma, no sé de dónde pudo salir, pero me hizo sonreír de nuevo…

¿No sabes quién puede ser?

No, y ya no supe más de él.

Es extraño…_- dijo seriamente- _Tal vez fuera un chico del pueblo

No, era escocés

¿Y tú como sabes eso?_- dijo intrigado_

Iba vestido con el traje típico de Escocia ¡jajaja!, aunque yo lo confundí con una falda

¡Jajaja! ¿¡Una falda!? Pobre chico, no me gustaría estar en su lugar_ – dijo Albert riendo a carcajada limpia_

No te rías así, la verdad es que estaba muy guapo y no es una falda como yo creía; Anthony, Stear y Archie también usaban Kilt. ¡Ahora que caigo! Anthony me iba a decir quien era el chico misterioso…

¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te comentó algo?

Fue justo el momento antes de morir y…

"_Tierra, trágame"-pensaba Albert desesperado por su torpeza_- ¡Oh vaya! No me había fijado que ese árbol es enorme.

¡Oh sí!, me encantaba escalarlo de pequeña. De hecho, creo que subiré para recordar viejos tiempos ¡jeje!

¡No, Candy, es peligroso! _– dijo asustado Albert_

No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada. Observa_ – dijo encaramándose a una rama_

_Albert la observaba con la cara llena de preocupación, pues todo estaba helado por las intensas nevadas que habían caído y la corteza podía estar resbaladiza. Candy había ascendido un buen tramo y todo parecía ir bien, hasta que dio un paso en falso y cayó desde lo alto. Por suerte Albert estaba atento y pudo cogerla a tiempo de que diera contra el suelo. Ambos cayeron pesadamente sobre la nieve de espaldas, Candy sobre Albert y éste sujetándola con fuerza. Al abrir los ojos Candy se quedó pálida al ver que Albert no abría los ojos y lo zarandeaba sin apartarse de él. Estaba cada vez más asustada y estaba al borde de las lágrimas, recostándose en su pecho para encontrar algún signo vital en él, cuando por fin lo escuchó reírse con una profunda carcajada. Ésta lo miró con gran enojo y se puso roja al darse cuenta de que le estaba "tomando el pelo" y sólo había sido una broma macabra por parte de Albert. Ambos rodaron como dos niños peleándose en la nieve, quedándose otra vez uno encima del otro, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la situación y se quedaron serios y muy silenciosos sin dejar de mirarse y sentir como les ardían las mejillas por aquella escena tan comprometedora. Sólo salieron de su ensimismamiento al escuchar las voces de los chicos. - ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Podemos jugar? – dijo uno de los chicos. Ambos se levantaron de un salto más azorados de lo que nunca habían estado y Candy con la voz entrecortada les explicó que se había caído del árbol y que de ningún modo fueran a subirse._

Bueno, jefe, pero ahora que estás aquí podríamos jugar a algo_ – dijo Jimmy_

¿Por qué la llamáis "Jefe"?_ – dijo Albert_

¡Eso no te interesa!_ – dijo Jimmy agarrándose a Candy de su brazo_- La llamamos Jefe porque es la chica más veloz y que trepa mejor los árboles. Además de ser la más mayor de todos nuestros hermanos.

Ya veo…- _dijo Albert algo apurado, pues estaba claro que no le caía muy bien a ese chico._

Jimmy, has sido muy grosero con el señor Albert

¡Jefe! ¡Es que él te quiere apartar de nosotros!

¿Qué?_ – dijo Albert sorprendido- _Eso no es cierto, si fuera así no hubiera venido con ella al Hogar de Pony y estaría en casa calentito en vez de estar aquí escuchando las tonterías de un mocoso como tú.

Grrr, ¡¿qué has dicho?! ¡¿Mocoso?!_- dijo Jimmy enfadado- _Seré pequeño, pero yo…

¡Basta los dos!_ – dijo Candy seriamente- _Albert, ¡qué es un niño! ¿te vas a poner a su altura?

¡Empezó él!

Y tú Jimmy, no deberías juzgar así a los demás sin conocerlos. Albert es un buen amigo mío y como bien dijo fue su idea venir aquí. Así que hagan las paces como buenos chicos.

Está bien _– dijeron al unísono dándose la mano en son de paz_

Eso está mucho mejor_ – dijo Candy sonriente- _Ahora creo que podremos jugar a algo divertido ¿te animas Albert?

Claro que sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer…

¡Estupendo! Entonces haremos dos grupos y jugaremos a indios y vaqueros

¡Síii!_ – gritaron los chicos con júbilo._

_Así quedaron los equipos hechos, Albert era el gran jefe indio y Candy era la jefa de la vaqueros de Pony's Hill. El campamento de los indios estaba junto al huerto de la hermana María, mientras el fortín de los vaqueros estaba en la parte delantera del Hogar de Pony donde Candy con ayuda de sus chicos levantaron una barrera de nieve en espera de sus temibles enemigos. Albert había trazado su plan para hacer una emboscada al fortín de Pony's Hill y raptar a su Jefa y así ganar la guerra. Había tomado todas las precauciones posibles y como buenos indios acechaban sigilosamente en torno al campamento sin ser vistos. Casi habían conseguido llegar hasta las defensas del fortín cuando de improviso la hermana María miró por la ventana para ver que nueva travesura hacían los chicos y descubrió a Albert y su pandilla agazapados debajo de la ventana. Al grito de alerta de la monja salieron todos los vaqueros y una lluvia de bolas de nieve empezó a atacar a los pobre indios. Comenzó así una terrible lucha de bolas entre los dos bandos acabando todos exhaustos y riendo. Para terminar el juego, tanto Candy como Albert se sentaron a fumar la "Pipa de la paz" que no era más que una rama seca que habían encontrado por el suelo y ahí concluyó su aventura, pues la señorita Pony los llamaba a todos para comer un delicioso pavo relleno entorno a la mesa para festejar a lo grande la Navidad._

_Después del almuerzo cataron villancicos, comieron turrones, los chicos improvisaron un pequeño teatro y divirtieron a las visitas. Ya por la tarde fueron al rancho vecino del señor Cartwright para hacerle la visita de todos los años, pues era el propietario de aquellas tierras y por de más era un hombre afable, mayor y que no tenía hijos por lo cual se sentía solo, aunque Jimmy le hacía compañía y el hombre le tenía mucho aprecio al chico. Cenaron espléndidamente en compañía del señor Cartwright y después un carro los llevó de vuelta hasta el Hogar de Pony. _

_Pero a la hora de dormir se encontraron con un gran problema, ¿dónde dormiría el señor Albert? La situación era cómica, pues Candy podía dormir a duras penas en una de las literas en el cuarto de los chicos, pero estábamos hablando de un hombre que por descontado medía casi 2 metros de altura. Lo único que pudieron hacer por él es dejarle la chimenea del salón encendida y tratar de dormir en el incómodo sillón, pero era tan largo que apenas cabía en él. Candy por su parte tenía puesto ya su camisón de dormir y estaba por irse a la cama cuando escuchó un ruido de algo que caía pesadamente al suelo. Se asomó con sigilo al salón y vio al pobre Albert sobarse la espalda por el golpe y refunfuñar entre dientes. Candy no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risilla y ser descubierta por el chico que se puso rojo como un tomate._

Lo siento, no quería espiarte, pero oí un ruido y vine a ver cómo estabas.

Bien, creo que puedo amoldarme si me pongo así y la almohada así…

¡Jajaja! Espera que te ayude_ – dijo colocándole bien la almohada y tapándolo con la manta._

Gracias_ – dijo Albert_

¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo?-_ dijo algo azorada- _Te parecerá extraño, pero no puedo dormir sin escuchar tu voz.

Creo… creo que a mí me pasa lo mismo. Me he acostumbrado a hablar contigo antes de dormirme que me resulta muy extraño no hacerlo, pero no estamos en Chicago y… bueno están los chicos y tus madres…_ - dijo sintiendo como se ponía rojo granate._

Sí, no es… no es muy correcto que estemos así… así solos tú y yo_…- dijo Candy jugando con sus rizos nerviosamente- _Pero yo… a mí no me importa lo que opine la gente de nosotros ¿sabes?

Candy…

No hacemos ningún daño a nadie

_Albert le extendió la mano para que se sentara junto a él y la tapó con delicadeza con la manta. Candy se abrazó a él y empezó a sollozar quedamente._

Ellos no saben lo triste que es vivir sola, sin familia, ni padres ni hermanos…Ellos viven sus vidas alegremente, sin preocupaciones porque llevan una vida perfecta junto a sus seres queridos. Como me hubiera gustado tener una familia normal y ser una chica normal…

Candy… ¿de verdad deseas eso?_ – dijo Albert serio sin dejar de abrazarla_

Yo…

Candy, creo que yo tampoco tengo una familia. Por lo que me has contado, yo viajaba de un sitio a otro, solo, sin importarme nada. Pero ¿sabes?, estoy contento por la vida que he llevado, pues sino no hubiera podido conocer a gente maravillosa como todos ustedes, Candy.

Albert_…_

Siempre, y escúchame bien, siempre estaré contigo. No te voy a dejar nunca pase lo que pase, y seré para ti padre, hermano, amigo, compañero y…

¿Y qué Albert…?

Nada…iba a decir una tontería_ – dijo mirando fijamente el fuego con la mirada perdida en el danzar de las llamas._

_Al poco rato se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta el uno en brazos del otro hasta que por fin llegó una nueva mañana. Todo estaba en la más relativa calma y como todos los días la hermana María se fue a preparar el desayuno para los chicos, pero al entrar al salón que daba paso a la cocina se encontró con que los dos rubios estaban juntos durmiendo incómodamente en el pequeño sillón. Se quedó pálida al ver aquella escena y se fue corriendo en busca de la señorita Pony. Ésta al verlos ahogo un grito de sorpresa y se le quedó mirando a la hermana María con cara de no entender qué estaba haciendo su pequeña Candy en brazos de ese hombre. No querían pensar mal de ellos, pero desde luego la educación que había llevado Candy no era para comportarse de ese modo tan familiar con un hombre al que apenas conocía. La señorita Pony carraspeó para llamar su atención y ambos abrieron poco a poco los ojos. Candy no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba y por qué la hermana María y la señorita Pony la miraban con cara interrogante. Al girar su cara hacia arriba vio que Albert estaba rojo hasta la raíz del pelo y ocultaba la cara bajo su espeso flequillo. Ahora encajaba todo, ¡habían dormido juntos toda la noche!; y lo que era peor… ¡los habían pillado abrazados sus madres! Candy quería morir fulminada por un rayo, pero nada ocurrió. Tanto la señorita Pony como la hermana María les dieron los buenos días como si no hubiera pasado nada y cada una se dispuso a seguir con las tareas matutinas. Durante el resto de la mañana los chicos no se atrevieron a abrir la boca en presencia de las dos mujeres, había sido una situación tan embarazosa para ellos…_

_Albert para compensar el mal entendido quiso hacer la comida para toda la casa y ayudar en todo lo que pudiera al igual que Candy, pero la señorita Pony se apiadó de ellos y los tranquilizó diciendo que no pasaba nada si no volvía a suceder. Ambos asintieron y prometieron que no pasaría más, y que todo había sido un error._

_Tanto Albert como Candy decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por la Colina de Pony para despejar un poco sus mentes. Enfundados en sus abrigos subieron hasta lo más alto de la loma y contemplaron silenciosos el paisaje. Un viento frío recorría la amplia extensión que se abría ante sus ojos y Candy sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda volviendo al mundo real:_

Sabes, Albert…Cuando tenía 13 años, Anthony me prometió venir a esta colina…pero no pudo. Y luego Terry estuvo aquí de pie y por muy poco no lo alcancé… ¡Ja!, que ironía es el destino ¿no te parece?

Sí, a veces…

Si tan solo hubiera llegado media hora antes… yo…_ - dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada y los ojos vidriosos._

Candy…_ - dijo Albert acercándose a ella, pero ésta salió corriendo para que no la viera llorar _- ¡Candy!_ – dijo Albert echando a correr detrás de ella entre los árboles._

_Candy había desaparecido de su vista y no la veía por ninguna parte, sólo podía oír un sollozo, pero… ¿era real? Albert empezó a sentirse mareado y a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza. En su mente veía imágenes borrosas que iban y venían a toda velocidad. Sus ojos no podían enfocar bien y cayó de rodillas al suelo llevándose una mano a la frente. Creía estar en primavera y todo estaba iluminado a su alrededor…seguía escuchando un sollozo, pero no sabía dónde… Alguien empezó a hablar en su cabeza ininteligiblemente – "Senua mooc rocalecas arrastrándose"- dijo una voz de niña -"Jajaja, rocalecas, eso se bueno…""Eres chomu sam bitano nadocu seir que nocuad lloras"- dijo ahora la voz de un muchacho. _

_Albert empezó a gritar por el dolor y Candy a corta distancia se sobresaltó al escuchar un terrible gemido y volvió corriendo sobre sus pasos muy asustada, presentía que algo malo le podía haber pasado a Albert. Cuando llegó donde se encontraba el muchacho, lo vio tendido sobre la fría nieve inconsciente y se acercó rápidamente hasta él. Empezó a zarandearlo y a decirle que se dejase de bromas, pero esta vez iba en serio, Albert no reaccionaba y llamó gritando para pedir auxilio. Los chicos la oyeron y fueron corriendo a llamar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María. Por suerte, uno de los vaqueros del señor Cartwright se encontraba allí justo para llevarles unos dulces a los chicos de parte de su patrón. Entre todos consiguieron llevarlo hasta el Hogar de Pony y acostarlo sobre la cama de la hermana María, lo taparon con mantas y llamaron al médico del pueblo. Estuvo inconsciente una hora y Candy sollozaba junto a él muy preocupada, mientras se echaba la culpa por haberlo dejado solo. Cómo iba a saber que se desmayaría de esa forma. Hacia bastante tiempo que no le daba un ataque, pero entonces recordó la advertencia del doctor Martin…tal vez recobrara la memoria progresivamente…_

_Albert abrió poco a poco los ojos y Candy le apretó con fuerza la mano entre las suyas _– "Candy…"-_ dijo aturdido aún el chico – _"Albert… perdóname…"_ – dijo Candy sollozando en su pecho – _"Pequeña, no llores…"_ – dijo Albert acariciándole el pelo._

No tenía que haberte dejado solo… fui una estúpida… perdóname

No digas eso, fue algo circunstancial, tú no podías saber que me desmayaría

Pero no debí correr como si fuese una niña pequeña, lo siento

No pienses más en ello, además me encuentro mucho mejor

Pero por hoy es mejor que permanezca en reposo_ – dijo el doctor_

Doctor_ – habló Candy_- soy enfermera, si hay algo que pueda hacer…

No, no… Solamente no debe alterarse.

Muy bien, doctor _– dijo Candy más tranquila_- Muchas gracias

Mañana pasaré para ver como se encuentra. Con permiso_ – dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza y cogiendo su maletín y su gabán._

Por favor, quédese a tomar un café si es tan amable_ – le ofreció la señorita Pony._

Gracias

_Dejaron solos a Candy y a Albert. Ambos permanecían en silencio sin atreverse a romperlo ninguno de los dos. Albert miraba distraídamente por una ventana, mientras que Candy retorcía entre sus manos un pañuelo que había utilizado para secarse las lágrimas. Éste suspiró pesadamente y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a Candy para tranquilizarla._

Creo que te he fastidiado las vacaciones

No, no_…- sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación- _Soy yo la que las ha fastidiado pensando en el pasado, tú me trajiste aquí para que viera a mis madres y pudiera estar feliz con ellas _– dijo con una sonrisa._

¿Y…?

Gracias_ – dijo Candy con timidez _– te agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por mí – _dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla_

Eso está mejor ¡jajaja!

Albert, ¿recuerdas algo antes de desmayarte?-_dijo seria Candy_

Sólo que me dolía la cabeza y tenía nauseas

¿Cómo cuando estabas en el hospital?

Algo así…pero escuchaba voces, aunque no entendía nada de lo que decían

Es una pena que no recuerdes nada más, pero es mejor que no te esfuerces como dijo el doctor.

Sí

Necesitas descansar. Será mejor que duermas un rato hasta la hora de la cena. Te la traeré aquí.

Sí, dale las gracias a todos de mi parte.

No te preocupes, descansa _– dijo Candy dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo para que durmiera otro poco._

_La noche pasó tranquila, mientras se turnaban entre las tres, la hermana María, Candy y la señorita Pony. Hicieron guardia al lado de Albert por si el chico necesitaba algo durante la noche y así llegó un nuevo día._

_Albert se sentía como nuevo y tras un examen por parte del médico decidieron volver juntos a Chicago. Habían sido unas Navidades fabulosas para los chicos del hogar que habían hecho una gran amistad con Albert, incluido Jimmy. Pero era hora de decir adiós para volver a las obligaciones diarias, pues se les había acabado las vacaciones. Todos los chicos estaban en la entrada del Hogar de Pony en espera de que el coche de caballos pasara por Candy y Albert. Cuando llegó todos los chicos los despidieron con fuertes abrazos y besos, y les hicieron prometer que volverían a visitarlos._

_La hermana María y la señorita Pony también se despidieron de ellos dos dándoles un fuerte abrazo. Albert ayudó a subir las maletas al coche, mientras Candy se despedía de sus madres:_

Candy, recuerda que este será siempre tu hogar y podrás venir siempre que quieras _– dijo la señorita Pony_

Sí, lo sé_ – dijo Candy feliz_

Estamos muy contentas de haberos tenido con nosotras. Espero que se repita pronto. Cuídate mucho, Candy_ – dijo la hermana María dándole un fuerte abrazo._

Candy, es hora de irnos o perderemos el tren_ – dijo Albert_

_Éste la ayudó a subir y después se dirigió a las dos mujeres para agradecerles su hospitalidad._

Señorita Pony, hermana María, les agradezco mucho por todo. Espero volver a verlas lo más pronto posible.

Nosotras también, muchacho_ – dijo Pony – _Estamos muy contentas de saber que Candy está en buenas manos. Por favor, cuide mucho de ella.

Sí, por supuesto _– dijo asintiendo_

¡Qué Dios le bendiga! Sabemos que ella lo necesita mucho, no la deje.

Eh… No, claro que no la dejaré. Pueden confiar en mí.

Cuídese_ – dijo la señorita Pony dándole un fuerte abrazo_

Tenemos que irnos. Hasta pronto_ – dijo Albert entristecido por tener que dejar a tan buenas personas. Ahora comprendía porqué Candy las quería tanto._

_**Parte 18ª**_

_Por fin, Candy y Albert habían llegado a la ciudad de Chicago después de 3 horas de tren. Estaban agotados, pero volver a su hogar les alegraba y tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad le vendrían muy bien a Albert, después del susto en la colina de Pony._

_Albert ayudaba a Candy a subir las maletas a su departamento, mientras que ella iba en busca de su querida mascota Puppet. Se había quedado con una de sus vecinas, ya que no podía viajar en el tren con ellos y la echaban de menos. Candy llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran. Al hacerlo, Puppet saltó a los brazos de Candy muy contenta lamiéndole el rostro._

¡Puppet! ¡Cómo te he echado de menos!_ – dijo Candy abrazándola_

Buenos días, Candy_- dijo su vecina- _La veo muy contenta, ¿están bien sus padres?

Eh… sí, gracias_ – dijo un poco apenado por mentirle- _¿Puppet se portó bien en nuestra ausencia?

¡Oh, sí! ¡Parece un gatito! Está muy bien domesticada y es muy limpia.

¡Jajaja! ¡Sí!_ – dijo Candy_

Buenos días_ – dijo Albert acercándose a saludar._

Señor White, ¿se encuentra bien? Parece que está un poco ojeroso_ – dijo la mujer preocupada._

Pues… odio los trenes ¡jajaja!_ – dijo apurado- _con el movimiento no he podido dormir y salimos muy temprano en la mañana para poder coger el primer tren hacia Chicago.

Bueno, me alegro que solo sea eso_ – dijo la vecina_

Gracias, esto… tenemos que ir a desempacar nuestras cosas_ – dijo con una sonrisa forzada – _Con permiso_ – tomando a Candy de la cintura y posando a Puppet en su hombro._

_Albert cerró la puerta tras de sí y exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio._

¡Esa mujer me enerva los nervios!_ – dijo enojado- _Tengo la impresión de que sospecha de nosotros. ¡Qué mujer más chismosa!

Pues yo creo que sólo ha querido ser amable y saber cómo estás – _dijo llevando las maletas al cuarto._

Deja que te ayude_- dijo tomándole la maleta que llevaba en las manos.- _No seas tan buena con todo el mundo, Candy. Nunca piensas nada malo de los demás.

Sí, pero es mi forma de ser_ – dijo sacando la lengua- _Si no fuera así, tú no estarías aquí conmigo.

_Albert sintió que se ruborizaba ante el comentario de Candy. Era cierto que gracias a que la chica era una persona abierta y despreocupada, había consentido en compartir su intimidad con un desconocido; aunque dijera que eran amigos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. _

_Tenía que reconocer que la admiraba mucho por su forma de ser, tan sencilla, tan alegre y siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás, aunque tuviera que sufrir a causa de ello. _

_Candy se afanaba en arreglar un poco la habitación que compartían y Albert no podía dejar de mirarla apoyado en el dintel de la puerta. Se había convertido en una buena ama de casa. Sonreía al recordar los primeros días de su convivencia. Era un auténtico desastre para los quehaceres de la casa, pero él le había enseñado muchas cosas y él había aprendido otras tantas de ella. Era tan agradable vivir con Candy…_

_Una punzada de dolor se alojó en su pecho al recordar las palabras del doctor Martin, tal vez recuperara pronto la memoria, y entonces… ¿qué? Su rostro se ensombreció y sintió que le pesaba todos los miembros de su cuerpo. Candy había terminado de hacer las camas y al girarse vio la cara de Albert. Ésta se asustó y fue hasta él para ver qué le sucedía, por qué estaba tan pálido. La chica posó su mano en la mejilla del rubio y éste se sobresaltó por el contacto, era la primera vez que Candy tenía un gesto así con él. Albert la tomó de la muñeca y la miró a los ojos directamente, en silencio; ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir una sola palabra hasta que Candy decidió hablar._

Albert… ¿te encuentras bien?_ – dijo con la voz entrecortada _

Sí, un poco cansado_ – dijo con la voz un poco enronquecida _

Será mejor que descanses_ – dijo llevándolo de la mano hasta su cama_

Gracias, tú siempre tan amable_ – dijo besando su mano- _No te preocupes, yo haré el almuerzo; sólo necesito descansar un rato.

De eso nada_ – dijo arropándolo_- yo me encargaré, prometo no quemar nada ¡jajaja! Descansa tranquilo.

Gracias, Candy - _Albert cerró los ojos y se durmió _

_Los meses pasaban lentamente para Candy y Albert. Sus vidas parecían volver poco a poco a la normalidad, y las heridas de Candy iban cicatrizando cada vez más, pero aun ese sentimiento por Terry no la abandonaba del todo. Era cierto que ahora pasaba más tiempo con sus amigos y con Albert y que eso la ayudaba a ocupar su mente, además trabajaba más duramente en el hospital y se estaba convirtiendo en una gran enfermera. Por su parte, Albert había entablado una gran amistad con el doctor Martin al que visitaba casi todos los días después de su jornada laboral. Con él sentía que podía desahogarse y hablar de hombre a hombre de sus preocupaciones. _

Doctor Martin, buenas tardes_ – dijo Albert entrando a su consulta_

¡Albert! ¡Qué alegría muchacho! Hacía varios días que no venías a hacerme una visita ¡Jejeje! ¿Te apetece un vaso de whisky?

Esto…-"Candy me matará"_ – pensó Albert- _Claro, por qué no…_– dijo al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto al doctor._

Bueno, y cuéntame, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Volvieron los mareos?

No, últimamente no doctor - _dijo Albert seriamente._

Te veo algo preocupado, ¿quieres contarme algo?

"Ha llegado el momento" "Tengo que decírselo a alguien"-_ pensó Albert y se tomó el whisky de un trago_- Cof Cof_ – tosió por el ardor que sintió_

Despacio muchacho_ – dándole palmadas en la espalda- _No eres el mismo de siempre, ¿te pasa algo?

Quiero que me escuche atentamente, quiero que sepa algo

¡OH! _– dijo abriendo los ojos- _¿Y qué es?_ – acercándose más a él y poniendo cara seria._

Yo…_ - dijo ruborizándose- _Yo no soy hermano de Candy y me da igual lo que opine de mí _– dijo poniéndose en pie- _Me gusta estar con ella y necesito decirle que si algo me pasara cuidase de ella.

¿Qué?_ – dijo atónito el doctor Martin- _¡Jajajajaja! ¡Y para eso tanto misterio! ¡Jajajajaja!

¿Qué?_ – ahora fue el turno de Albert en mirarlo a la cara sin comprender._

Pero muchacho, no hay que ser un adivino para saber que no sois hermanos ¡jajaja!

¿En serio?_ – dijo sentándose de golpe._

Lo sé desde el día que te trajeron a mi clínica accidentado

Pero ¿cómo…?

¿Cómo lo descubrí? Es fácil al ver vuestras miradas, no eran de hermanos. Esa preocupación de Candy hacia ti y al saber que recobrarías la memoria, ella estaba radiante de alegría. Y tú nada más despertar te preocupaste por ella. Además, no os parecéis físicamente y es muy sospechoso que dos hermanos de distinto sexo se vayan a vivir juntos, ¿no te parece?

¿Qué tiene de extraño? Podría querer proteger a mi hermana y no dejarla sola en una ciudad viniendo del campo.

Puede que tengas razón en eso, pero en las miradas que le echas…

¡¿Có… cómo dice?!_ – dijo Albert sintiendo que se ponía rojo granate._

¡Jajajaja! No te preocupes, ella es tan atolondrada que no se dará cuenta, pero yo sería más cauteloso con los vecinos_ – dijo guiñándole un ojo cómplice. –_Yo no…-_ trató de explicar Albert- _Pero ahora dime, ¿por qué me has pedido que cuide de Candy? _– dijo en tono serio el doctor._

No lo sé, tengo siempre la necesidad imperiosa de protegerla y si recuperara la memoria, entonces yo…

Te irás, ¿no es cierto?

No lo sé…_ - dijo bajando la mirada_- A veces pienso que eso no lo podré evitar, algo dentro de mí me dice que si recupero la memoria me alejaré de ella.

Hum…pero no quieres.

No, bueno…_ - dijo ruborizado- _Tampoco sé qué clase de vida llevaba antes, si tengo una familia que me espera, y es algo que me oprime el pecho. Le he cogido un gran aprecio a Candy y ella necesita que la cuiden. Ella ha sufrido mucho por la separación de su gran amor.

Sí, ese Terry, ¿verdad?

Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ellos – _dijo apretando los puños._

¿A pesar de que la amas?

¿Qué? Eso… no es cierto, sólo es gratitud y la costumbre de haber vivido un año con ella. Por eso no quiero que se quede sola, no quiero que sufra más perdidas.

¡Ay! – _suspiró el doctor Martin_- Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras, no la dejaré. Te lo prometo.

Gracias, doctor. Iré a recoger a Candy al hospital. – _dijo despidiéndose de él con un apretón de manos._

¡Pobre muchacho! – _dijo Martin cuando Albert se alejó de la casa_- Intenta aparentar que no la ama, pero su mirada lo delata. Espero que no sufra demasiado, me cae bien – _dijo al tiempo que tomaba la botella de whisky y sirviéndose un vaso._

_Albert caminaba por la calle distraído pensando en lo que le había dicho el doctor Martin. ¿Sería tan evidente que le gustaba Candy? Por otra parte, cómo no enamorarse de ella con esa dulzura y esa sonrisa que le embriagaba los sentidos. Se paró en seco al verla a lo lejos. Había salido un poco antes y se la veía maravillosa entre los puestos ambulantes. Llevaba un traje de dos piezas y se había dejado el pelo suelto llevando una pamela, parecía más adulta con ese aspecto. Se apoyó sobre una farola al ver que venía en su dirección y la contempló desde lejos como se peleaba con el frutero, ¡ella siempre tan vivaz y sin pelos en la lengua! _

_Por fin la pecosa reparó en él y fue corriendo hasta llegar a su altura._

¡Albert!-_ dijo Candy con una bolsa de naranjas en las manos_

Fui a casa del doctor Martin

¿Y…?_ – dijo expectante la chica_

¡Oh!, nada nuevo todavía…Pero y tú, ¿qué hacías andando así con ese aire de vieja?

¿Me has visto? _– dijo Candy ruborizada._

¡El frutero me llamó señora! ¿Te parezco una esposa?

_Albert sonrió ante el comentario _– Hum…para los vendedores, todas las señoras son amas de casa.

Mmm… ¡ah bien!- _dijo Candy_

Trae que lleve yo eso_ – dijo quitándole el paquete de las manos_

Gracias.

¿Por qué no damos una vuelta antes de ir a casa? La noche parece que se presenta muy placentera para pasear.

Sí, hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacemos y así hacemos ganas de comer.

¿Más, Candy? Pero si tú no necesitas que te animen ¡jajaja!

¡Albert!_ – dijo enojada- _¡eso no es verdad!

¡¿Ah, no?!Pero si el otro día te pille haciendo un sándwich a medianoche ¡jajaja!

¡Me viste! _– dijo jugando con sus dedos- _Es que… es que…

No importa, Candy_ – dijo guiñándole un ojo._

¿Qué hacías despierto?

¿Y tú?

¡Eso no es justo! ¡Pregunté yo antes!

Muy bien, no podía dormir

¿Por qué?

Tuve otro de esos sueños extraños

¿De verdad? ¿Qué soñaste?

No lo recuerdo bien – _dijo encogiéndose de hombros_- Sólo recuerdo estar en una casa muy grande

Puede que sea la casa del bosque de Lakewood donde nos conocimos.

Puede ser… - _dijo serio Albert_- pero prefiero no pensar en ello.

Sí…

¿Y tú?

¡Vale! ¡tenía hambre! – _dijo cruzándose de brazos_- pero es que no pude evitarlo

¡Jajajaja! Lo que yo decía, tragona.

¡Jajaja! ¡Llegamos a casa sin darnos cuenta!

Eso parece – _dijo Albert subiendo las escaleras.-_ Será mejor que preparemos la cena.

Te ayudaré. Espera que me cambie – _dijo metiéndose a su habitación en cuanto entraron._

¡Ay, mejor que empiece yo! – _dijo suspirando_- seguro que tarda media hora en salir del baño.

_Albert decidió hacer esa noche un guiso y acompañarlo con una ensalada, era su especialidad. Mientras Candy se afanaba por cepillarse el pelo en el cuarto de baño y salió al olor de la comida._

Pero, Albert, lo has hecho tú de nuevo – _dijo ella molesta_

Vamos, no te pongas así. Tú si quieres puedes poner la mesa mientras se termina de hacer la comida.

Siempre es lo mismo, así nunca voy a aprender.

¡Sí aprenderás…, pero no a mi costa! ¡jajaja!

¡¿Eso fue una ironía?!

Era una broma

¡Albert! – _dijo pegándole jugando_- eres cruel conmigo – _dijo sacándole la lengua como una niña._

Me encantas cuando te enfadas

¿Ah, sí? – _dijo sonrojándose_

Sí, se te encoge la nariz así, mira – _dijo imitándola_

¡¿Qué?! Mejor hacer caso omiso de lo que dices

¡Jajaja!, te has enfadado

¡Claro que no! ¿¡crees que soy una niña pequeña!?

Niña no, pero pequeña, pues… - _dijo midiéndose con ella_

¡Aaaaah! ¡Me llamas retaco! ¡crees que soy una enana!

¡Jajajaja! Sabes que sólo bromeo

Ya… ya… - _mirándolo de reojo_

Oye, mejor me ayudas ¿quieres?

Vale

¿Puedes cambiar el agua del jarrón? Las flores se ven ya un poco marchitas; mañana traeré otras.

¡Claro! – _dijo tomando el jarrón y echando el agua por la ventana_

¡Candy!, no deberías echar el agua del jarrón por la ventana

Lo siento, es más cómodo de este modo…

¡Qué holgazana! ¡Decir que el fregadero está justo al lado!

Tendré más cuidado… - _dijo saltando alegremente_- Albert, ¿podría sacar los platos? Voy a ocuparme del guiso.

Está bien – _dijo llevando parte de la cena a la mesa_

¡Aaaaah! – _grito Candy_

¡Candy! – _dijo asustado Albert_

¡El guiso ha intentado atacarme!

Solamente estaba demasiado alto el fuego

¡Ups! – _dijo ruborizada_- Puede decirse que no soy muy diestra preparando el guiso ¡jeje!

¿Solamente el guiso? – _dijo guiñándole un ojo Albert_- Puedes sentarte, yo haré el resto.

_Candy hizo caso a Albert y se sentó en su puesto junto a Puppet._

¡Tengo la impresión de que nunca seré una buena esposa!

"Eso no es cierto Candy" – _pensaba Albert-_ "Serás una excelente esposa… Algún día…" "Eres tan gentil, incluso con un desconocido como yo…" "No será que con tu dulzura y vitalidad me…"

¿Albert? – _dijo Candy preocupada por la cara de Albert_- ¿Estás bien?

Sí, ya está la cena.

"Albert está muy raro últimamente" – _pensaba Candy_- "¿Qué puede estar pasándole? Lleva unos meses muy extraño, no quiere contarme nada de sus visitas al doctor Martin. Albert me preocupas"

"No, me dije a mí mismo que ese sentimiento por ella era una tonta ilusión" "No puedo estar enamorado de ella, no me correspondería nunca" _– pensaba el rubio mientras cenaban- _"Mejor ser amigos… no quiero perderte, Candy"

_A la mañana siguiente, Candy y Albert se levantaron muy temprano para ir a sus respectivos trabajos. Mientras Candy recibía la visita de Neal Legan en el hospital, Albert trabajaba ajeno a los planes de éste para con Candy._

_Ese día había recibido la visita inesperada de Archie que se acercó hasta el bar donde trabajaba y estuvieron hablando un rato sobre Stear y cómo le iba a Patty en su ausencia. Parecía que la chica lo había asumido un poco más; pero Archie sabía por Annie que su querida amiga todavía lloraba a escondidas cuando creía estar sola. _

Es triste saber que Patty está sufriendo así_- dijo Albert- _se ve que es muy buena chica y no se merece lo que le está pasando.

Sí, pero mi hermano es un inconsciente_ – dijo apretando un vaso de jugo de naranja- _La tía Elroy está muy preocupada por él e incluso mandó cartas al gobierno para que lo trajeran de vuelta; pero Stear se niega en rotundo a volver.

Hum…sólo queda rezar porque todo salga bien. No te preocupes Archie, tú hermano sabe cuidarse, es el chico más inteligente que conozco.

Sí…- _dijo bajando la mirada y bebiendo el resto del contenido de su vaso_- Será mejor que me vaya, he quedado con Annie para ir de compras.

Vaya…vaya – _dijo Albert con una sonrisita_- Conque con Annie Britter.

Ejem…- _tosió Archie ruborizado_- Es una chica muy agradable y dulce.

Y muy guapa – _dijo guiñándole el ojo_

Sí, no puedo negarlo ¡jajaja! – _sonrió Archie_- ¿Sabes? A veces me sorprende Annie, es más divertida de lo que aparenta.

Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que es Annie.

Sí, bueno…- _dijo rojo como un tomate_- Me tengo que ir ya, ¡hasta luego Albert! –_dijo mientras salía corriendo por la puerta del bar._

_Albert se quedó mirando a la puerta por donde segundos antes había salido Archie. Desde luego Archie y Annie hacían una pareja perfecta. Los dos eran rubios de ojos azules, de rasgos delicados, gustos refinados, les gusta ir de compras y salir a fiestas. Patty y Stear también tenían mucho en común; su forma de vestir, sus lentes, eran chicos inteligentes, tímidos…La verdad es que todos hacían muy buenas parejas; pero ¿y ellos? ¿Candy y él harían buena pareja?, se preguntaba Albert._

_Las horas pasaban y por fin enfiló sus pasos hacia su hogar. Sí, ellos habían creado un hogar confortable. Ahora sí que se sentía ubicado y se le alegró el corazón. _

_Subió las escaleras y al abrir la puerta, sin esperarlo, Candy se chocó contra sus piernas; desde luego era un recibimiento poco común. Candy había recibido la visita de Patty y ambos la invitaron a cenar con ellos. La chica les estuvo contando las últimas noticias que tenía de Stear y se la veía "contenta". Pero para Albert no pudo pasar desapercibido los ojos de tristeza que tenía la chica. Miró a Candy y ésta no parecía darse cuenta, aunque escuchaba con atención. Albert pensó que ya era demasiado duro soportar las propias penas como para que pudiera ver el dolor de los demás, así que disimuló por ella. Se despidieron de Patty tras acompañarla a buscar un carruaje para ella y darle las buenas noches._

_**Parte 19ª**_

_Ambos se acostaron esa noche sin saber que sus tranquilas vidas iban a dar un giro de 180º._

_La mañana llegó despejada y el sol ya se filtraba por una rendija de la ventana. Albert parpadeo y miró en su reloj la hora que era. Se levantó despacio para dejar dormir un rato más a Candy, pues aún podía dormir media hora más. Se dirigió al baño, se desnudó y se dio una buena ducha. Se vistió allí mismo y se agachó a abrocharse los cordones de sus botines; pero cuando fue a incorporarse algo no iba bien. Le había dado un fuerte mareo y sentía unas nauseas tremendas; todo le daba vueltas y tuvo que agarrarse al lavabo para no caerse desmayado. Se echó agua fría en la cara y parecía que el vértigo se le estaba pasando; pero ahora tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Abrió el armario del baño y sacó un bote de aspirinas, tomó una y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno; aunque para su sorpresa Candy estaba haciéndolo._

Bueno días, Albert

Buenos días, Candy_- trató de aparentar normalidad_

Ya viste que hoy no quemé nada_.- dijo sacando la lengua cómicamente. _

Sí, sólo espero que no este frío el desayuno ¡jajaja!

¡Bah!_ – dijo molesta- _Que poca confianza me tienes_._

Perdona _– dándole un beso en la frente_

Perdonado, pero ahora desayunemos. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día ¿lo sabías?

Creo que sí _– dijo al tiempo que miraba la sección de economía_

¿Sabes que ayer me pidieron matrimonio?

Aja… ¡¿Qué?!_ – dijo retirando el periódico alterado_- ¿Quién?

¡Sabía que no me echabas cuenta!_ – dijo molesta- _Nadie, era para que dejaras de leer.

¡Uf!_ – suspiró Albert_- perdona, pero me gusta leer el periódico por las mañanas mientras me tomo un café, ¿es acaso un delito no escucharte todo el tiempo?

¿Eh?...pues…_- se ruborizó la chica hasta las orejas._

Claro que te escucho, siempre estoy dispuesto a escucharte. Lo que pasa es que hoy me dio dolor de cabeza, debo haber dormido en una mala postura. No quería ser grosero contigo.

No lo sabía. ¿Puedo hablar tanto?_ – dijo dudosa Candy_

A veces no paras en horas ¡jajaja!; pero es bueno hablar con alguien.

Ya…Bueno, se me hace tarde. ¡Ups, casi lo olvido! Hoy tienes que llevarte a Puppet. Nuestra vecina ha salido y no puede quedarse con ella, y yo llegaré tarde.

¿Otra vez sales tarde?

Creo que pronto cambiaré el turno_ – dijo encogiéndose de brazos._

Muy bien, pues te acompaño hasta la esquina. ¡Vamos Puppet!

_Albert llegó a su trabajo, saludó como de costumbre a sus compañeros y se puso a trabajar de inmediato a pesar de su malestar. La mañana pasaba rápida entre desayunos y comidas, y nada hacía presagiar lo que a continuación iba a pasar. Albert sentía que el dolor de cabeza no remitía, y de hecho, parecía ir en aumento cada vez más. Tenía una sensación muy extraña de vértigo, hasta que de repente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a gritar de dolor, todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor, sentía unas ganas horribles de vomitar y se sentía absorbido por un remolino; después ya todo fue oscuridad y confusión._

_Los minutos pasaron y por fin Albert fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Estaba confuso, desorientado al verse tumbado en una camilla. Miró a su alrededor y parecía que estaba en una especie de bodega llena de cajas. _

_Puppet estaba a los pies de la cama y al verlo despertar saltó a sus brazos contenta. Albert la acarició con suavidad mientras se preguntaba dónde podía estar. No parecía el frente de batalla, y mucho menos un tren militar. En ese momento le vino a la mente la tierna imagen de una cara sonriente llena de pecas y es como si una luz iluminara todo. Albert se llevó las manos a la boca y se ruborizó, todo su cuerpo temblaba convulsivamente. Un único pensamiento cruzaba ahora por su mente – "He estado viviendo en pecado con Candy. ¿Cómo pude consentirlo?"- pensaba desesperado el muchacho. _

_Albert seguía débil y mareado; pero como pudo subió las escaleras y se encontró con el que hasta entonces había sido su patrón. _

¿Te encuentras mejor Albert? – _dijeron sus compañeros y jefe preocupados por él._

Sí, algo mejor.

Nos has dado un susto de muerte – _dijo Mark el chico que se encargaba de la cocina._

No me encontraba bien esta mañana, pero creo que ya estoy mucho mejor.

Albert, deberías ir a que te viera un médico – _dijo su jefe_

Un médico…sí _– asintió Albert_

Te doy el resto de la tarde libre

Muchas gracias- _dijo al tiempo que daba media vuelta para recoger sus cosas._

_Albert no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando allí. ¿Por qué no estaba en Italia? ¿Cómo llegó solo a América? ¿Por qué estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Candy? ¿Cómo se encontraron? Todavía no tenía las ideas claras. Necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar y descansar. Encaminó sus pasos hasta el Parque Nacional de Chicago y se tumbó a meditar. Las horas pasaban y la especie de neblina que había en su mente se disipaba poco a poco. Recordaba con claridad lo que había pasado durante el tiempo de su amnesia. Pudo recordar que Candy le había pedido insistentemente ocuparse de él, y él había consentido por un sentimiento que aún no llegaba a comprender. Le estaba realmente agradecido, sino hubiera sido por ella ahora podía estar muerto o vagando sin rumbo en la calle. Sus recuerdos no paraban de acudir a su mente y una y otra vez, veía esos ojos verdes. La tarde caía y ya era hora de volver a casa…_

¿Qué hacemos Puppet? El día declina…

_Cuando me desperté en la bodega del restaurante, en principio no sabía dónde me encontraba…_

_Tenía la impresión de haber dormido mucho tiempo…_

_Y luego la primera cosa que recordé… es esa linda cara llena de pecas…_

_Candy…Nos hemos encontrado en tantos lugares…_

_Cuando te caíste de la cascada…_

_Cuando Anthony murió…_

_Después Londres…Y luego te envié una carta desde África._

_Luego cuando me fui voluntario al frente…y después el accidente…Chicago…_

_Ahora que recobré la memoria… ¿podré continuar viviendo con Candy? _

_Paciente y enfermera…Eso era lo que me permitía vivir con ella hasta hoy…_

Puppet… ¿Qué crees que debo hacer? Será mejor que hable con el doctor Martin y tranquilamente con Candy. Vamos a casa, Puppet.

_Albert cogió a Puppet entre sus brazos y encaminó sus pasos hacia el que fuera hasta entonces un confortable hogar, donde se había sentido protegido durante todo este tiempo. Subió las escaleras con paso lento y vacilante pensando que tal vez Candy no lo quisiera más a su lado. Ella era una chica dulce y cariñosa; pero también sabía que vivir juntos no estaba bien visto. No quería aprovecharse de ella y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que avisar a su familia de que estaba bien. Había dejado sus deberes como cabeza de familia de los Andrew por mucho tiempo y George estaría muy preocupado conociéndole. _

_Sacó la llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta despacio. La habitación estaba a oscuras y se preguntaba preocupado si Candy aún no había regresado. En ese momento vio una imagen que le heló el corazón. Su pequeña había descubierto unos periódicos que él había estado guardando celosamente para que no los viera. Todos hablaban calumniando a Terrence Grandchester y sabía que su querida Candy sufriría a causa de ellos. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la tomó con sumo cuidado entre sus fuertes brazos. Pudo comprobar que Candy había estado llorando. La depositó en la cama y la contempló invadido por un extraño sentimiento de culpa, ternura y deseo de protegerla de todo mal. Sin darse cuenta empezó a acariciarle suavemente el rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas y sentir la sedosidad de sus cabellos dorados. Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente y se inclinó para besarla; pero una fuerza invisible lo retuvo y lo único que salió de su boca fue un susurro: "Candy…"_

Perdóname, Candy. – _decía Albert apenado_- Las había escondido, pensando que podrían entristecerte, pero hubiera sido mejor que te las mostrara.

"_Ya tuviste tantas penas en tu vida…" "Me gustaría tanto hacerte feliz…"- pensaba Albert sin saber que Candy lo había escuchado todo, y creyéndola dormida salió con Puppet del cuarto.- "Un poco más de tiempo…Sólo un poco más de tiempo para decirle que recuperé la memoria"._

_Albert miraba a la inmensidad de la noche a través de la ventana del pequeño salón. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que se sentía por tantas mentiras. ¿Cómo podría compensarla? Ella había sufrido tanto por su separación con Terry, ¿cómo iba a dejarla sola estando tan mal? Ahora le tocaba a él devolverle el gran favor que le hizo de acogerlo; ahora le tocaba a él cargar con sus penas; ahora podía ayudarla aunque se le partiera el alma en dos. _

_Se dio media vuelta para preparar la cena y contuvo la respiración al estar frente a frente con ella. Candy se había levantado y lo miraba fijamente; pero a pesar de estar ojerosa le estaba sonriendo tímidamente. Ella avanzó lentamente hasta donde estaba él y como muchas otras veces se cobijó entre sus brazos y aspiró el aroma del cuerpo de Albert que tanta paz le traía a su vida. Él no podía dejar de abrazarla y acariciarle el pelo mientras le corrían las lágrimas por sus mejillas._

Perdóname, Candy.

No tiene importancia, Albert_- separándose un poco de él_

No pretendía ocultarte la verdad; pero creí que era lo mejor y…

Por favor, no insistas _– limpiándole las lágrimas- _no pasa nada, fue sólo la impresión.

¿Estás segura?

Sí, creo que ya lo voy superando_ – dijo con una sonrisa._

¿Quieres… quieres cenar?

Me encantaría, muero de hambre. Vamos a hacerla juntos.

_Ambos prepararon una cena ligera, los dos habían perdido el apetito. Mientras duró la cena, estuvieron hablando sobre lo ocurrido; Albert se sentía tan mal que tenía que confesarle sus motivos_.

Los guardé pensando que tal vez nunca miraras allí. Lo hice únicamente para protegerte.

Albert…

Todo empezó una mañana cuando salí a recoger el periódico. Mientras buscaba la sección de economía, pasé las páginas y allí estaba en la sección de sociedad con letras enormes hablando de Terrence Grandchester. Me quedé helado al leer todo aquello, comprendí por lo que estaría pasando ese chico y que tú querrías ir a consolarlo, y no podrías…

Albert… - _sollozaba Candy sin saber qué decir_.

Pensé que no estabas fuerte aún para soportar algo así y te las oculté para que no pasaras un mal trago. Estoy tan arrepentido, no debí hacerlo…

Gracias, te lo agradezco; sólo te preocupaste por mí – _dijo sonriendo Candy_- Como bien has dicho no puedo ir a consolarlo, debe permanecer junto a Susana.

Candy…

No, Albert. Nosotros lo decidimos así, ¿vale? Soy adulta y sé manejar mis problemas. Fue una decisión que tomamos los dos con madurez y no me arrepiento. Susana lo necesita, es una buena chica y yo…- _suspiró_- yo puedo vivir con ello. Superé la muerte de Anthony y podré con esto también.

¿Estás segura? – _dijo Albert seriamente_- ¿no te engañas a ti misma?

Prefiero no discutir contigo. Estoy cansada, buenas noches – _dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y metiéndose al dormitorio. _

_Albert no sabía qué pensar. Esa contestación de ella… ¿era sincera? Acaso ya no le importaba Terry o sólo lo hacía para que él no se preocupase por ella. _

_Albert se quedó un rato más recogiendo la mesa y después se metió al cuarto para dormir. Candy ya estaba dormida cuando él se metió a cambiarse para ponerse el pijama. Pero aunque cerraba los ojos no podía conciliar el sueño. Se quedó mirando hacia arriba de la litera con las manos debajo de su cabeza. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese día y el siguiente no iba a ser mejor. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con George inmediatamente. Se levantó sigilosamente y tomo papel y pluma. Cerró despacio la puerta de la habitación y se fue al salón a escribir una nota para su fiel asistente._

Estimado George

Siento no haber podido ponerme en contacto contigo antes. Es una larga historia que ya tendremos tiempo de comentar.

Necesito que nos veamos urgentemente. Quiero que me esperes el lunes 24 de Mayo, a las 10:30 h, en el hotel Beaufort. No puedo darte más detalles por aquí; pero ten por seguro que allí estaré a la hora indicada.

Espero que todos estéis bien.

Atentamente, W. Albert Andrew

_Albert dobló el papel y lo metió en un sobre que puso a buen recaudo para que Candy no lo descubriera. Suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Aún estaba oscuro allá afuera y las estrellas brillaban en el terciopelo negro de la noche. Apoyó la frente en el frío cristal y pensó que era lo mejor para todos. Tenía que ver a George y hablar de su futuro. No podía relegarlo por más tiempo; pero sentía una gran opresión en el pecho al saber que con esa acción perdería su libertad. Se acabarían los días de tranquilidad, las escapadas y sus viajes de placer. Tendría que deshacerse de Puppet y confesarle a Candy su más oscuro secreto. ¿Cómo se tomaría la rubia la noticia de que precisamente él era el tío abuelo William? Seguro que le odiaría por haberle mentido durante tantos años. El cansancio por fin hizo mella en él y decidió irse a dormir las horas que restaban de la noche._

_A la mañana siguiente se levantó el primero e hizo el desayuno como siempre sin dar muestras de cambio ante Candy. Desayunaron juntos mientras el leía el periódico y Candy se despedía de él para ir a trabajar al hospital, o eso creía…_

_Después encaminó sus pasos a la oficina de correo más próxima para enviarle la carta a su" mano derecha", George. A continuación tomó valor y fue a ver al doctor Martin. Tenía que decírselo a alguien y quien mejor que al doctor que tanto los había ayudado._

_Fue recibido con bastante alegría como era costumbre en aquel afable hombre. Albert tomó asiento a la mesa del doctor y le aceptó un café._

Bueno, Albert, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Yo…verá doctor Martin… yo recuperé la memoria_ –dijo por fin Albert tras un gran esfuerzo._

¡Pero eso es magnífico, muchacho!_ – dijo Martin muy contento_

Bueno…

¿Qué pasa Albert?_ – dijo seriamente ahora el doctor_

Ahora que sé quien soy…

¿Y quién eres Albert?

_Albert no sabía si confesarle la verdad al doctor Martin; pero ¿qué opción le quedaba? Tomó valor y en voz baja, casi un susurro, se atrevió a contárselo._

Escúcheme con atención, doctor Martin. Quiero que sea muy discreto con lo que le voy a decir, ¿puedo confiar en usted?

Por supuesto que sí, Albert. Pero muchacho, me estás asustando, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Verá, yo no me llamo simplemente Albert. Mi nombre completo es William Albert Andrew.

_El doctor Martin escupió el café al oír lo que le decía su interlocutor. Albert le estaba confesando algo increíble de asimilar. Era impensable que ese chico tan sencillo fuera uno de los hombres más ricos de los . e incluso de gran parte de Europa. _

Albert, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?_ – dijo serio Martin_

Completamente_ – dijo más serio aún._

Comprendo…

¿Podemos dar una vuelta por el parque, doctor Martin? Quisiera contarle toda mi historia.

Por supuesto, muchacho…por supuesto_ – dijo aún sin poder creerlo._

_Ambos hombres salieron como le había pedido Albert. Éste le estuvo contando todo su pasado; la muerte trágica de sus padres, la de su propia hermana y cómo se convirtió en el cabeza de familia de los Andrew; su ocultamiento durante muchos años; la adopción de Candy y sus viajes, hasta el accidente de tren._

Realmente es algo increíble_ – dijo el doctor Martin_

Sí, esa es mi vida…

Y ahora ¿qué harás?

Por el momento me he puesto en contacto con George, mi ayudante. Tendré que dar la cara ante mi familia.

¿Y Candy lo sabe?

No, nada_ – dijo serio._

¿Se lo dirás?

Pienso…cuando sea el momento oportuno.

Ya…_- dijo no muy convencido_- No te preocupes, te prometí cuidar de ella.

Gracias, doctor. Le estamos muy agradecidos por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

_Ambos siguieron avanzando por el parque. De lejos se escuchaban los ecos de la música circense y gritos de chicos alegres y risas infantiles. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que Albert se quedó pálido al reconocer una silueta de mujer muy conocida por él - ¡Candy!- dijo Albert al verla sentada en uno de los bancos del parque. _

_El doctor Martin y él se acercaron hasta la chica que veía con horror que había sido descubierta. Albert no entendía qué podía estar haciendo a esas horas su pequeña allí; hasta que el doctor Martin fue más perspicaz y le insinuó que posiblemente había sido despedida del hospital._

_Candy estaba muy apenada con Albert y quiso darle una explicación convincente; pero justo en ese momento se escuchó los gritos de terror de los trabajadores del circo. Todos gritaban llenos de pánico y se giraron hacia unos arbustos que se movían. Ante ellos apareció la figura imponente de un león._

_Candy estaba aterrada y Albert les indicó que el animal parecía nervioso. Les dijo que retrocedieran poco a poco y se ocultaran detrás de un árbol; pero con tan mala suerte que Candy tropezó y captó la atención de la temible fiera que saltó para ella. Albert fue en auxilio de Candy arriesgando su vida por salvar la de ella. Con su cuerpo empujo a Candy y las garras del león le pasaron muy cerca del torso haciéndole unos arañazos. Todos gritaban de horror al verlo sangrar. _

_El director llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y les indicó que se tiraran al suelo para abatir a la bestia; pero Albert los detuvo y preguntó por el nombre del león. Le dijeron que se llamaba Tongo y éste trató de calmarlo con éxito. Todos estaban muy impresionados por el joven que acababa de arriesgar su vida y que había logrado amansar a la terrible fiera._

_En la clínica del doctor Martin, Albert y él reían ante el suceso ocurrido hacía escasos minutos. Mientras Candy trataba de curar las heridas de su héroe y lloraba en silencio al pensar que había puesto su vida en juego por salvarla, ¿cómo podía ser tan inconsciente? ¿Cómo hubiera soportado verlo morir? Gracias a Dios todo había quedado en un susto._

_**Parte 20ª**_

_Ambos llegaron a casa muy tarde después del tremendo susto que se dieron esa mañana. Candy aún temblaba al recordar lo ocurrido en el parque, ¿cómo había sido capaz de ponerse Albert entre el león y ella? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la feroz bestia no le hubiera obedecido? Ahora podía estar muerto y ella…No podía ni pensarlo. Se convulsionaba nada más de pensar en ello. Por su parte, Albert estaba muy tranquilo y trataba de calmarla, de compensarla por el susto, así que decidió hacerle su plato favorito y después de una suculenta cena, decidieron que sería mejor ir a descansar. Candy fue la primera en meterse a cambiar y después fue Albert. _

_Candy esperaba en el salón mirando a través de la ventana; se agarraba a sí misma recordando las noticias del periódico y no pudo contener más su llanto. Se sentía tan mal por Terry. Desaparecer así sin más, sin decir una palabra a nadie, francamente…_

_Mientras Albert no pudo evitar espiarla a través de una rendija de la puerta. En la penumbra de la habitación oscura la veía llorar desconsoladamente y un nudo se le formó en la garganta, ¿qué podía hacer él para ayudarla? En ese momento, sintió a la pequeña zorrita moverse a su alrededor– _Puppet, ve con ella_- dijo Albert para que la chica se alegrara un poco. Sabía que esa no era la solución, tenía que arreglar las cosas entre ellos…Después Albert se dispuso a quitarse la camisa para ponerse la del pijama; pero no contaba con el penetrante dolor de la herida. Solo se quejaba en silencio hasta que Candy se acercó para ver si había terminado._

Albert, ¿estás bien?

Hum… sí, ya casi estoy

_Candy entornó la puerta y entró sorprendiendo a Albert. Éste se ruborizó un poco al tener la camisa medio sacada y Candy se acercaba lentamente hacia él para ayudarlo._

Déjame, tú solo no puedes.

Te lo agradezco Candy_ – dijo Albert con la voz un poco enronquecida._

Sería mejor limpiar de nuevo esa herida.

Tú eres la enfermera.

Ven, siéntate en la cama.

_Candy le fue quitando con delicadeza las vendas una a una para no lastimarlo. Después con mucha paciencia fue limpiando con una gasa los arañazos de su torso y después se dispuso a envolverlo otra vez con vendas limpias. Antes en la clínica del doctor Martin le había parecido que ese trabajo era de lo más natural en una enfermera; pero ahora en la intimidad de su alcoba, estando los dos solos a oscuras la hacían sentir muchas cosas. Podía sentir la calidez del aliento de Albert pegado a su cuello, la respiración acompasada de su pecho al elevarse y descender, su aroma tan masculino, la tersura de su piel bajo sus manos. Sentía que le ardían las mejillas al tener que abrazarlo una y otra vez para pasar por sus anchas espaldas las suaves gasas de algodón que cubrían sus heridas. Cuando terminó de curarlo, le ayudó a ponerse la parte de arriba del pijama, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo y lo mismo con la parte de abajo. Luego lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama y le dio las buenas noches. Todo lo había hecho sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero ¿por qué se sentía tan avergonzada? _

_Por fin llego el lunes, el cual Albert tenía que reunirse con George. Se levantó muy temprano ese día y después de desayunar con Candy y desearle una buena jornada salió rumbo al hotel Beaufort. _

_Era un edificio moderno, apenas tenía 3 años desde que se inauguró y le pareció un sitio tranquilo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los cafés abarrotados de gente. _

_Se acercó al recepcionista que atendía el mostrador y preguntó si había llegado George. Le respondieron afirmativamente y lo acompañaron hasta un reservado. Albert se sentía muy nervioso, después de tanto tiempo de no ver a su amigo, su mano derecha, ¿cómo le explicaría su ausencia? _

_George estaba de espaldas a él, sentado mirando las páginas de economía en el periódico. Al sentir pasos éste se volvió y se puso inmediatamente en pie para recibir a Albert. Como siempre, iba impecablemente vestido de traje negro; pero en su cara se veía que había adelgazado por los estragos del estrés y la ansiedad de no saber nada de su protegido. George permanecía serio. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y George despidió al encargado que acompañó a Albert. Una vez solos, George hizo una inclinación ante Albert como saludo y Albert no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazar a su amigo._

George…hacía tanto tiempo

Señor William, nunca me hubiera perdonado el fallarle a su padre

Lo sé_-dijo al tiempo que se separaba de él- _Sentémonos, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo con usted_ – dijo con una amplia sonrisa._

¡Uf!, pues…creo que debería empezar por saber cómo está la familia.

Sí. Los negocios van bien…

No, me refiero a la familia, ¿cómo esta mi tía?

La señora Elroy es una mujer de carácter fuerte; pero he de decirle que sufrió mucho con su desaparición. Además, han habido otros problemas con sus sobrinos.

¿Ah sí?_ – dijo Albert haciéndose el desentendido _

Sí, el señor Alistear marchó a Francia y se niega a regresar.

Ya veo_ – dijo pensativo_

Puedo preguntar qué es lo que le pasó_- dijo George ansioso ante el mutismo de Albert._

Sí, necesitas saber porqué no me puse en contacto antes con la familia.

_Albert empezó a contarle los detalles que le obligaron a salir precipitadamente de África, llegar a Italia y tener que alistarse de voluntario. Luego le relató la escalofriante tragedia de los hospitales italianos, su amnesia, su llegada a Chicago y posterior recuperación. No le había dicho nada sobre Candy, pues se avergonzaba de estar viviendo con ella sin estar casados. Lo único que le dijo es que una amable enfermera veló por él todo ese tiempo y logró recuperarse satisfactoriamente. _

_George creía en él pero había algo en su historia que no le encajaba; aún así decidió no preguntar más._

Ahora soy un hombre nuevo ¡jajaja!_ – dijo Albert feliz_

Ya lo veo, esa enfermera hizo milagros con usted

¡Ejem!_ – dijo ruborizado- _francamente…

Hum…_-dijo enarcando una ceja- _Y ahora… ¿qué hará?

Ahora creo que ha llegado el momento de tomar las riendas de mi vida. Lo he postergado ya por mucho tiempo_ – dijo seriamente Albert._

Tengo que admitir que me ha sorprendido lo maduro que se ha vuelto. ¿Eso significa que por fin se hará cargo de las empresas Andrew?

Sí, quiero que prepares todo para mi presentación en la sociedad.

Su tía estará feliz al saber la noticia, señor William.

Ya…

Esto… hay algo que me intriga_ – dijo mirándolo inquisitivamente_

¿Qué?

¿No va a preguntar cómo está su pupila? Me refiero a la señorita Candy

Ca…Candy _– dijo ruborizado- _Pues…claro, ¿cómo esta ella?

Bien, muy bien… se convirtió en una bella enfermera.

¡¿Candy enfermera?! ¡Sí que es casualidad!

Ya…_- chasqueando la lengua_- Muy bien señor William, pues nos reuniremos pasado mañana con sus abogados. ¿Le parece bien?

¡Perfecto!

Muy bien, así se hará _– dijo al tiempo que hacia una inclinación de cabeza_

George…

¿Sí, señor William?

Esto… ¿podrías sacarme dinero de las cuentas Andrew?

¿Señor?

Es que quiero comprar algo que…bueno necesito 3.000$

¡Tres mil dólares! Claro, usted es el patriarca y puede disponer de su dinero cuando quiera; pero… ¿puedo preguntar para qué quiere esa cantidad?

Es un capricho tonto ¡jajaja!... es para un coche.

Señor, no hace falta que venga usted a nosotros; nosotros iremos a buscarle donde usted nos diga.

Ya…es que es…

No diga más, se lo haré llegar.

Gracias_- respiró aliviado Albert_

_Ambos hombres se despidieron quedando para más adelante, cuando George tuviera los papeles listos para verlos con los abogados de la familia Andrew. En tanto, Albert caminaba feliz por la calle; después de todo no había sido tan difícil hablar con su asistente y ahora podría darle una sorpresa a Candy. _

_Se sentía renacer. Ahora que sabía quién era podría ayudarla a ser feliz, de todas formas ¡el era rico! Podría darle todos los caprichos que ella quisiera, salir a cenar juntos, pasear en coche por Chicago y hacerla la mujer más dichosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Sí, lo que más quería Albert era ver feliz a su pequeña y él conseguiría el cambio en ella. _

_Albert se dirigió a la cafetería en la que estuvo trabajando ese año y medio de su amnesia. Habían sido muy generosos y amables con él; pero sabía también que el papeleo que le esperaba con los abogados le quitaría mucho tiempo y no podría seguir trabajando con ellos. _

_Respiró profundamente antes de entrar al local y encarar a sus viejos compañeros. Después de hablar una hora con su jefe, se despidió uno por uno de sus amigos y éstos a su vez le desearon suerte en su nuevo "trabajo". _

_Cuando hubo terminado de despedirse fue a uno de los bancos que estaban a su nombre y le extendió un cheque firmado por George con la cantidad exacta que le había pedido hace unas horas. Albert no dudó dos veces en ir a una fábrica de autos de lujo. Estuvo viendo varios modelos pero después pensó un rato y no le pareció muy convincente el que se presentara ante Candy con un coche tan caro. Así que mejor fue a una fábrica de coches usados. Entonces se decidió por uno que más o menos le convenía y se fue muy contento a buscar a su pequeña a la clínica del doctor Martin y darle la sorpresa. _

_Albert aparcó un poco más lejos de la puerta para no darle pistas a Candy; pero cuando llegó a la clínica, Candy acababa de salir para comprar algunos desinfectantes._

¡Hola! ¿Candy está aquí?_- preguntó alegremente Albert haciendo sobresaltarse al doctor._

¡Albert, qué sorpresa!_ – guardando una botella de whisky a su espalda- _La verdad es que os habéis cruzado, se acaba de ir.

Bueno, no importa, ¿dónde fue?

A la farmacia ¡Jejeje!

_Albert lo miró con curiosidad y vio que algo ocultaba el doctor Martin. Con una sonrisilla se acercó hasta él para ver lo que tramaba. Como era mucho más alto, le quitó lo que tenía en las manos para desgracia del pobre doctor._

¡Aja!, una botella de whisky_ – dijo Albert triunfante- _Pobre Candy, si se entera de esto…

¿Se lo contarías? ¡Vamos Albert! Tú y yo somos amigos…

Hum…No diré nada a cambio de algo

Muy bien, pide _– dijo vencido Martin_

Dos horas libres para Candy

¡¿Qué?! No, sólo media hora.

Dos

Una

Una, hecho

_Dijo Albert al tiempo que le tiraba la botella de whisky al doctor Martin y éste se relamía de gusto._

Albert, eres un chantajista; pero está bien.

No se queje doctor_ – dijo riendo- _Usted sale ganando con todo esto. Le tendré distraída a Candy mientras usted da cuenta de su "amiguita"_- guiñándole el ojo._

Pero no se lo cuentes a ella, da miedo.

Descuide, y gracias _– dijo despidiéndose de él._

_Albert salió sonriente de la clínica, le había salido la jugada mejor de lo que esperaba. Se encaminó al coche y subió en él para ir en busca de su pecosa. Por el camino estuvo pensando la mejor manera de ver cómo pasar la tarde. Entonces en su cabeza se hizo la inspiración. Paró un momento para comprar en una de las tiendas que había por una de las grandes avenidas y siguió su camino. A lo lejos pudo divisar a Candy parada en medio de la acera leyendo algo con atención. Éste se le acercó y le tocó el claxon para que se volviera; pero la reacción que obtuvo de la rubia no se la esperaba. Le había gritado qué quería, algo muy extraño en su pequeña. Se bajó del coche con la cara preocupada para poder hablar con ella, ¿qué estaría pasando?_

¿Qué te pasa?_ – le espetó Albert- _Tienes una cara…

A…Albert_ – dijo ésta ruborizada- _Pero, ¿ese coche?

Gracias al director del circo, pude encontrar una plaza de consejero de animales. Y me dieron un sustancioso adelanto_-guiñándole un ojo- _Es un poco viejo y barato, pero no corre nada mal. ¿Y si paseamos durante una hora? ¡Tengo autorización del doctor Martin!

¡Yupi!

_Albert la ayudó a subir al coche visiblemente emocionada por salir a dar una vuelta, por lo menos podría relajarse durante una hora._

¿Qué tienes en la mano, Candy?_ – preguntó con interés Albert_

¿Ah…esto? Sólo un viejo papel_ – tirándolo fuera del coche._

_El rubio arrancó el coche y éste empezó a hacer ruidos extraños y a pegar botes como un loco. Desde luego, lo barato siempre sale caro._

¡Has comprado un coche terrible!

¡Sí, comienzo a comprender porqué era tan barato!

_Albert condujo durante un buen rato hasta salir a los afueras de Chicago. El paisaje se había vuelto más agreste y los colores de la primavera hacían que Candy olvidara por completo todos sus pesares, en especial el acabado de vivir con Neal. Le encantaba la pequeña colina a la que la había llevado. Todo estaba tan verde, tan en calma… también había un pequeño riachuelo, el cuál invitaba a pescar en él. Candy se quedó pensativa diciéndose a sí misma -"De algún modo, este lugar se me parece a la Colina de Pony". _

_Candy empezó a explorar aquel lugar de ensueño y se fijó en un inmenso árbol que crecía a un lado del camino. No pudo evitar hacer el siguiente comentario: _

Di, Albert, ¿y si subimos a ese árbol?

Pero Candy, ¿y tu falda?_- dijo el chico ruborizado_

¡Albert, ven rápido!_ – dijo ella sin el más mínimo reparo._

_Ambos subieron hasta una de las ramas más altas y contemplaron el bello paisaje que se divisaba desde allí. Candy estaba segura de que podría ver Francia donde se encontraba Stear. Albert estaba impresionado por la agilidad de la chica para escalar los árboles con tanta facilidad, hacía tiempo que no hacía ejercicio y estaba notando en propias carnes sus efectos._

¡En tu caso, no has perdido tus cualidades de escaladora!_ – dijo alegremente éste acomodándose en la rama._

¡Claro, aunque sea abuela seguiré escalando!_ – dijo Candy al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo cómplice._

De hecho, pensé en hacer un picnic…

¡Es una buena idea, Albert!_ – dijo Candy entusiasmada _

No obstante, el coche costó tanto que sólo pude comprarlo para una persona.

Poco importa; compartiremos_ – dijo partiendo en dos un sándwich_

_Albert sabía que había llegado el momento que tanto había estado planeando desde que la vio en la habitación llorando. Él quería ser algo más en su vida; pero cómo atreverse a confesarle algo tan importante cuando su corazón aún sufría por la perdida. La miró fijamente y con la voz más suave que pudo se dirigió a ella con estas palabras:_

Candy…Es bueno compartir algunas cosas entre dos.

¿Perdón?_ – decía Candy sin entender_

Te diré que hagamos esto en lo sucesivo: Quiero que dividas tus penas y alegrías y que me las hagas compartir.

Albert…_ - dijo Candy notablemente ruborizada por las palabras tan sinceras y cálidas del muchacho. _

¿Me lo prometes, Candy?

Sí… Claro_ – decía ésta con el corazón acelerado y visiblemente emocionada- _"Gracias, Albert. Muchas gracias"_ – pensaba Candy para sus adentros._

_El resto de la hora la pasaron entre risas y silencios. Era una auténtica maravilla gozar de toda aquella paz. Para Candy también había sido muy especial el saber que Albert siempre estaría a su lado para lo bueno y lo malo. No sabía por qué pero sus palabras le habían hecho sentir un calor interno muy agradable como nunca antes había sentido con nadie. Una especie de conexión entre ellos que no quisiera jamás en el mundo romper. Era tan bueno estar con Albert. Se sentía siempre tan segura y protegida estando con él, tan feliz… _

_Por desgracia para ambos la hora pasó demasiado rápido y tuvieron que volver a la capital. Albert la llevó hasta la clínica y ya en la puerta se despedía de ella hasta la noche, - _Candy, vendré por ti más tarde_- dijo Albert mirándola con ternura – _Gracias, Albert. Por todo lo que me has dado esta tarde, me lo he pasado muy bien_- dijo algo ruborizada – _Te veré más tarde.

_**Parte 21ª**_

_La noche caía lentamente sobre Chicago y las farolas de las calles se iban iluminando poco a poco. Las primeras estrellas ya se atisbaban en el firmamento y Albert supo que ya era hora de ir en busca de Candy. _

_Subió a su coche feliz pensando que podían, para variar, salir a cenar a un restaurante aunque no fuera caro y así distraerse un rato. _

_Cuando llegó a la Clínica Feliz, varios chiquillos jugaban aún con una pelota maltrecha en la calle. Albert les saludó amablemente pues eran vecinos suyos y los conocía bien por Candy, que siempre tenía que curarles algún arañazo o alguna rodilla desollada. _

_Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta destartalada del doctor Martin y éste apareció por el umbral con un batín y las zapatillas puestas. Albert se extrañó mucho y preguntó con inquietud por Candy. El doctor le dijo que ya hacía por lo menos diez minutos que la chica salió de trabajar. Ante esta noticia, Albert sintió correrle un sudor frío por la espalda. Ella sabía que él iría a buscarla, entonces ¿por qué no le esperó? Algo muy grave debía haber pasado para que ella se fuera sin decir nada._

_Miró a los chicos y se le ocurrió preguntarles si por casualidad la habían visto salir. Los chicos le respondieron que estuvo hablando con un hombre extraño y después lo siguió hasta su coche. Luego se fueron en dirección al lago y ya no pudieron decirle nada más._

_Albert se quedó en estado de shock ante lo que le contaban los muchachos. No era propio de Candy irse con desconocidos y menos a esas horas de la noche. Temía que algo malo pudiera pasarle; así que sin dilación se despidió de los chicos dándoles las gracias por su información y subió corriendo al coche. _

_Por el camino no podía dejar de pensar que si algo malo le pasara no se lo perdonaría jamás en la vida. Tan distraído iba pensando en Candy que no vio un bache y el coche empezó a desarmarse poco a poco delante de sus propias narices. Era cómica la cara de Albert al ver como se desprendían los faros, las ruedas y todo lo demás. Por suerte, saltó a tiempo de irse a la cuneta del camino. Con desanimo comprobó que el trasto viejo había dado su último suspiro._

_Tomó su capa con resignación y se la echó por encima de los hombros. No quedaba otro remedio que ir andando a oscuras. Por fortuna sabía que por allí cerca había una propiedad de los Andrew. Hacía tiempo que estaba deshabitada pero por lo menos encontraría un teléfono para comunicarse con George en todo caso. _

_Avanzó lentamente por el camino de tierra. La luna estaba alta y la noche era cerrada. Los ruidos del bosque se intensificaban y ni un solo vehículo se había cruzado con él. Cada vez estaba más inquieto por su pequeña y maldecía para sí al ver que no tenía medio de cómo alcanzarla. De pronto, escuchó un crujir de ramitas delante de él. Se quedó un momento estático para percatarse de que no era ningún animal salvaje. Entonces creyó ver una sombra conocida para él. Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Candy. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que se encontraba bien._

_La chica se tiró directamente a sus brazos corriendo llena de alegría al ver a su salvador._

¡Candy!

¡Albert! ¡Albert!_- abrazándose feliz a él_

¡Candy! ¿Sabes que te he buscado por todas partes?

¿Me buscabas? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿A pie?

¡Eh, no! En coche…

Pero ¿y el coche?_ – mirando para todos lados_

Allí…_- ruborizado por la vergüenza._

¡Oooh! ¡Pero está completamente destrozado!

Primero fueron los faros que se soltaron, después las ruedas se partieron…y finalmente exhaló el último suspiro._ – dijo rascándose la cabeza- _los productos baratos son realmente una chapuza.

¿Ah, sí? Pero yo la primera vez que lo vi, sabía que terminaría así ¡jeje!

¡Qué dices! Estabas muy feliz de montar en él, ¿no?

_Ambos se miraron en silencio, contentos de estar junto al otro. Candy apartó la mirada para ver aquel destrozo._

Con el coche en tal estado, no podremos regresar_- dijo tristemente Candy._

Decir que había venido a buscarte…no queda más remedio que pasar la noche en vela._ – decía Albert al tiempo que se quitaba su capa para ofrecérsela a Candy- _En todo caso, estás sana y salva. Los chicos del barrio me avisaron de que te habías ido en dirección al lago con un desconocido… ¿Ha pasado algo, Candy?

_Candy empezó a sentir que sus ojos se anegaban otra vez por las lágrimas._

Me anunciaron una falsa noticia: que Terry estaba en Chicago…Pero he sido engañada… ¡quién me esperaba era el odioso de Neal!

_Albert no podía creer lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos, ¿su propio sobrino tendría el valor de propasarse con ella? Si así fuera, no le perdonaría nunca._

¡Odio a Neal, no lo perdonaré jamás!_ – abrazándose con todas sus fuerzas a Albert_

Candy…_- dijo mirándola con infinita ternura- _Pobre… Neal es inexcusable.

_Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta ella mientras Candy estaba atónita al notar como Albert posaba suavemente sus cálidos labios sobre su frente._

Ten, un amuleto para olvidar todo eso…

_La chica no sabía qué decir ante tal gesto. Por un momento tenía la sensación de que Albert la iba a besar allí mismo; pero de todas formas le había parecido un gesto muy tierno y extraño tratándose de él, y esto le hizo ruborizarse ligeramente._

_Albert se separó de ella un poco y se quedó observándola en silencio. Estaba hermosa bajo la luz de la luna. De pronto, fijó su mirada en algo brillante que tintineaba en su cuello. ¡No podía ser! ¡Era imposible lo que veían sus grandes ojos azules! ¿Por qué Candy llevaba la insignia de los Andrew?_

_En una fracción de segundo, pasó por su mente once largos años de su vida. Como si de una película se tratase se encontró de nuevo con la edad de 14 años. El había perdido recientemente a su hermana Rosemary y lo habían mandado lejos para ocultarlo de las miradas indiscretas. Él lo recordaba como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento. Una niña de increíbles ojos esmeralda lloraba sobre una colina. No pudo evitar el acercarse a ella y hablar aunque fuera unos minutos con la rubita. Entonces recordó que se fue corriendo de allí antes de que volviera al salir tras su carta y en el camino perdió su más preciado tesoro, el medallón de su padre. _

¿Qué es esto…?_ – preguntó con nerviosismo Albert tomándolo en sus manos._

¿Esto?... Es sólo un amuleto contra los fantasmas_ -dijo ruborizada_

¡Tienes cosas increíbles contigo!-_sonriendo_- Con eso no te arriesgas a nada.

_Albert no le dijo nada a Candy. La chica parecía feliz de tenerlo junto a ella; y si después de once años aún lo conservaba significaba que estaba en buenas manos. _

_La noche estaba cada vez más fría y el otoño se hacía patente. Albert empezó a estornudar al sentir la suave brisa._

¡Perdóname!-_ dijo Candy apurada – _Ten, toma la mitad de la capa

Decir que había venido a buscarte, ¡qué situación! Perdóname.

Pero no, estoy feliz de que estés aquí… ¡Y tu amuleto parece haber hecho su efecto!_ – dijo señalando la parte de su frente donde recibió el beso._

¡Mucho mejor!_ – dijo éste tomando a Puppet en brazos._

_Candy se arropó más en la capa de Albert y se echó sobre su hombro para tratar de dormir. Estando cerca de él se sentía tan segura, se estaba tan bien entre sus brazos…-Albert…-pensaba Candy- Albert, estás cuando estoy triste o cuando me preocupo…_

Esta capa es muy cálida… Gracias, Albert_._

Descansa, Candy_._

_Candy cerró inmediatamente los ojos y en cuestión de minutos se quedó dormida junto a su fiel guardián, Albert. Por su parte, éste la contemplaba embelesado mientras ella descansaba sobre su hombro. Se la veía totalmente serena y muy bella a la luz de la luna. _

_Suspiró pesadamente pensando que sería una noche muy larga para él, pero se alegró de que al menos, por esa noche, estaban solos y rodeados por la Naturaleza. Se quedó un rato contemplando las estrellas y pensando en el medallón de los Andrew. Ahora podía entender muchas cosas y entre ellas quién era por fin su "Príncipe de la Colina". ¡Cuántas veces le había hablado de él! ¡Cuán cerca estaban el uno del otro y ni cuenta se daban!"_

_Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que, por una vez, hace mucho tiempo, había tenido el corazón de Candy en sus manos._

_Pero ahora todo era muy distinto. Ella estaba claramente enamorada aún de Terry, pues sino ¿por qué se había arriesgado a ir a un sitio tan alejado y con un desconocido para encontrarse con él?_

_Desde luego, sólo le quedaba seguir soñando cada día y cada noche con el amor de su pequeña, y que el tiempo, que es sabio y todo lo cura, le diera la oportunidad para acercarse un día hasta ella y confesarle todo lo que realmente sentía. _

_El alba despuntaba ya en los campos y Candy se desperezó sintiéndose muy feliz. Alzó un poco la vista y sonrió al ver a Albert que estaba completamente dormido aún. Candy se encontraba abrazada a él y tapados por su capa. Puppet estaba hecha un ovillito a sus pies. _

_Seguramente había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela cuidando de ella y por fin el cansancio había podido más que su cuerpo. Le daba tanta pena despertarlo…Con cuidado, se despegó de él y lo cubrió mejor con la capa. Acto seguido, se dirigió al lago para lavarse la cara con el agua fresca de éste. Justo en ese momento, Albert despertaba sobresaltado al no sentir más el contacto cálido de Candy y se asustó al no encontrarla junto a él. Miró en dirección al lago y suspiró más tranquilo al ver que sólo se había alejado unos metros._

Buenos días, Albert_ – dijo radiante Candy_

Buenos días_ – bostezando pesadamente- _¿Dormiste bien?

Como un bebé_ –guiñándole un ojo_

Me alegro por ti. A mi me duele todo_-sobándose la espalda- _Creo que me he desacostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie

¡Jajaja! Ya veo… ¡El agua está fresquísima! Verás como te despejas.

Muy graciosa_ – tomándola de la mano y acercándola a él- _pero también es bueno que te cepilles un poco el pelo. Lo tienes lleno de hierba_ – quitándole algunas briznas._

¡Hum!_ – dijo ruborizada- _¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ¡Mejor, vámonos! ¡Tengo hambre!

¡Jajaja! Muy bien. ¡Vamos Puppet!

_Los días pasaban lentamente y estos se convirtieron en semanas y meses. El otoño estaba llegando a su fin y con él, un viento helado arrastraba tras de sí una terrible noticia. _

_Desde hacía tiempo, Albert había empezado a tomar contacto con los negocios de los Andrew, y George su fiel asistente, lo guiaba en todo lo que podía para que pudiese adaptarse a su nueva vida. Al principio no fue fácil para él. Las largas reuniones con sus abogados para tratar los asuntos de la herencia de sus padres, las horas de oficina interminables y lo que era peor, tener que renunciar a la compañía de Candy._

_Sabía que a partir de ahora su trabajo sería ese y que tarde o temprano tendría que asumirlo. Pero le dolía tener que salir muy temprano por las mañanas cuando aún ella dormía y encontrársela acostada al regresar a casa. A penas podían hablar entre ellos y sólo los fines de semana podía darse el lujo de salir a cenar con ella. Se sentía muy mal por no estar más a su lado, apoyándola ahora que hacía cerca de un año de su separación con Terry. Ella debía sentirse muy sola y no podía decirle los motivos de su ausencia. _

_Le había dicho para su tranquilidad que trabajaba como consultante de animales en el zoológico de Chicago y por el momento ella no había hecho muchas preguntas. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esa farsa? _

_Pero una crisis aún peor se cernía sobre la cabeza de los Andrew._

_Albert estaba en su despacho como cada tarde desde hacía dos meses. Ese día se había levantado inquieto y miraba a la lejanía por el amplio ventanal con la vista perdida. Algo le oprimía el pecho, una extraña sensación de desasosiego y sentía un nudo en la garganta como el día en el que murieron sus padres hace ya muchos años. _

_En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta volviéndolo al mundo real. Era George, pero por su cara no traía las mejores noticias. _

_Albert lo miraba con la boca entre abierta y el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué podía haber pasado? George traía un sobre en las manos y el rostro ensombrecido. Era una carta desde Francia, del regimiento de Alistear. _

_William sintió la boca seca y con nerviosismo se sentó detrás del escritorio para leer las noticias que le llegaban desde el frente francés. Leyó con atención sintiendo un calor intenso en las articulaciones y los ojos abrasados en lágrimas. El corazón se le paró al leer la terrible noticia de que su sobrino Alistear Cornwell había sido derribado en combate y que su cuerpo no había podido ser hallado aún. _

_Éste se llevó las manos a la cara y se abandonó al llanto. No podía ser verdad que Stear estuviera muerto. Todo por su culpa. Si hubiera sido más estricto con él, si lo hubiera traído de vuelta como le regó su tía Elroy esto no hubiera pasado. Él era ahora el responsable de su familia, ¿cómo había sido tan inconsciente? Pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. Tendría que hablar con la familia y dar la terrible noticia que nunca habría querido dar. Sobre todo lo sentía por Archie, Annie, Candy y Patty… ¡Dios santo, Patty! La pobre muchacha no soportaría el saber que nunca más vería a Stear. Ella que lo amaba tanto…Si algo malo le sucediera a Candy, él…_

_La consternación por la muerte de Alistear no se hizo esperar en cuanto cayó la noticia como una bomba. Familiares de todos los rincones de . y parte de Europa fueron a darle su último adiós. Por su parte, Albert no pudo asistir al funeral de éste. Ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ocultarse tras las sombras y mirar desde lejos. Sabía que no valía de nada lamentarse eternamente por su perdida y estar junto a la dulzura de Candy le haría recobrar el ánimo. Ambos se ayudarían a superar aquel trance mutuamente. Compartirían sus penas…había dicho. _

_Esa misma tarde se la tomó libre para poder descansar. Lo que más deseaba era estar con ella. Fue al apartamento pero no la encontró allí. Entendía lo mal que se sentía y de que quisiera soledad; entonces cayó en la cuenta de dónde podía estar. Se dirigió al caer el atardecer al Parque Nacional de Chicago y la buscó hasta que vio una esbelta figura subida a un árbol. Allí se encontraba ella mirando al firmamento._

_Albert se descalzó y subió sin dificultad hasta lo más alto. Le dio un toque en el hombro y ésta se asustó al contacto de su mano._

¡Oh, perdón! ¿Te he asustado con eso?_ – dijo Albert al ver la reacción de la chica._

Albert…

_Candy y éste se sentaron en la rama del árbol para poder hablar más cómodamente._

¡Es normal…-_dijo Candy alterada y con el corazón a cien_-, si había escogido este árbol, es justamente porque es muy alto y creía que ningún otro podría subir! Entonces piensa, cuando me diste una palmadita en el hombro…

Bien, la próxima vez me anunciaré _–dijo en plan de broma._

Pero, ¿cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

Sin duda porque es el mejor lugar para hablar con Alistear…

_A Candy se le formó de nuevo un terrible nudo en la garganta y de sus maravillosos ojos verdes empezaron a salir lágrimas que trataba de ocultar lo mejor posible para no preocupar a Albert, pero éste se dio cuenta en seguida del error que acababa de cometer y la abrazó pasándole un brazo por encima de sus hombros para darle consuelo. Ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio mirando la bellísima puesta de sol que había esa tarde. Los colores anaranjados se mezclaban ya con los azulados de la noche y las primeras estrellas se atisbaban en el cielo. Albert se puso en pie y siguió contemplando la lejanía tratando de controlar sus emociones._

Por fortuna no fui al entierro de Alistear…_ - dijo Candy de repente._

Pienso que su sepultura se encuentra en este cielo azul…-_continuó diciendo._

_Albert prefería no opinar al respecto. Su mente estaba puesta muy lejos de allí en un chico inteligente y de mirada brillante._

Era un chico valiente…-_ es lo único que alcanzó a decir Albert_

En efecto…

La guerra es realmente cruel…

_Candy se quedó pensativa con las palabras dichas por Albert –"Sí, la guerra es cruel. El piloto alemán que abatió el avión de Stear, puede ser que también le hayan disparado en alguna parte del cielo de Europa, y su familia debe sufrir tanto como nosotros…" Candy emitió un pesado suspiro y Albert la miró con detenimiento. Tenía que hacer algo para animar a la chica. Sin pensarlo dos veces le tocó en el hombro y se dirigió a ella para invitarla a cenar._

Vamos Candy, vámonos… ¿Qué dirías a ir a comer algo bueno, esta vez? Justamente he recibido hoy una paga excepcional_._

"_¿Una paga excepcional?"- pensaba Candy con desesperación- "¿Qué clase de paga excepcional?" _– ¡Voy!-_dijo finalmente ésta- "No… no vale la pena preguntar, yo confío en él…"_

_Desde hacía tiempo, Candy había descubierto la tapadera de Albert. Sabía que no trabajaba como consultante de animales en ningún zoo de la ciudad y que ni siquiera existía tal puesto. Entonces… ¿dónde iba cada día?, se preguntaba la chica. Aún así, no quería desconfiar de él. Nunca lo había hecho y no quería empezar. Albert para ella significaba mucho, siempre había cuidado de ella, era su mejor amigo, su confidente y compañero. ¿Cómo podía desconfiar de él? ¡Eso jamás!_

_Pero no todo el mundo compartía su misma opinión, pues sus vecinas, chismosas por naturaleza, habían estado observando los movimientos de Albert desde hacía tiempo. Candy había recibido ya las quejas un mes antes, pero hasta ese entonces no se tuvo que preocupar. _

_Llegó el invierno para Albert y Candy. Ajenos a lo que les deparaba el futuro, se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos aquella mañana fría de finales del mes de noviembre. Candy trabajaba sin descanso en la clínica del doctor Martin y mientras Albert preparaba su inminente presentación ante la sociedad de Chicago y el resto de los ._

_Ese día se tomó la tarde libre, pues necesitaba un merecido descanso. Después de un mes intenso de reuniones, citas de empresa y muchísimo papeleo; se merecía una cenita con Candy en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Ambos habían trabajado duramente y no habían cruzado apenas unas palabras. Tenía tantas ganas de verla y abrazarla…_

_Pero para su desgracia, llegó en el momento más inoportuno. Mientras subía las escaleras de su departamento; escuchó la acalorada conversación que estaban teniendo Candy y la casera. Ahora estaba seguro de que las vecinas sabían toda la verdad sobre él y la instaba que Albert se fuera del inmueble, pero para su sorpresa Candy había salido en su defensa diciendo que si él se iba ella iría con él. _

_Albert se mordió los labios y apretó los puños con fuerza. No se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Los estaban echando por su culpa y ella seguía confiando en él. _

_Sin que ambas se dieran cuenta, volvió a girarse sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de la casa. Necesitaba estar solo para pensar en lo que era mejor para los dos. Fue hasta el parque de Chicago y se sentó a las orillas del lago. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Cómo le diría a Candy que él era el tío William y que no debía preocuparse por nada? Ella nunca le creería y de ser así, tenía miedo de perderla para siempre. Ella haría muchas preguntas y no sabría cómo responder en ese momento. No debía haber sucedido esto, tenían que haber sido más discretos a la hora de comunicarse. Más de una vez se había peleado con George por este motivo pero insistía en llevarle hasta su apartamento para mayor seguridad, que error más grande. _

_Ahora debía tomar la decisión más dura de su vida. Tenía que dejar a Candy y ya no había marcha atrás._

_**Parte 22ª**_

_La nieve caía lentamente sobre las calles asfaltadas de Chicago. La mirada de aquel joven era de un azul tan translucido como el hielo pero a la vez reflejaba toda la melancolía que habitaba en su alma. _

_Albert se frotó los brazos con fuerza. Empezaba a sentirlos entumecidos por el frío de la noche. Ya las luces de las farolas se habían encendido dando una calidez anaranjada a la oscura calle poco transitada._

_Paseaba sin rumbo fijo, pensando en qué era lo mejor para los dos. Sí se quedaba con Candy los echarían y pasarían un infierno. Ella sería nuevamente desprestigiada por su culpa; era lo menos que quería. Pero si se iba él sabía que se moriría de la pena, pues ahora comprendía que lo que sentía por Candy no era una simple muestra de afecto, sino amor de verdad. _

_Se paró justo a la entrada de un café y decidió entrar durante un momento sólo para calentarse. Pidió un café bien cargado y miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo hablaba y se veían animados. Al lado de la ventana había una pareja tomados de la mano y sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar lo mucho que le gustaría estar con Candy así. Luego miró a uno de los rincones y vio a una familia que cenaban unos sándwiches. Parecían felices y veía como la madre atendía al más pequeño de los hijos. _

_Albert sonrió para sus adentros al contemplar la escena. Hacía ya muchos años, él también había tenido una madre así de amorosa. Aún podía recordar el olor de sus cabellos, su suavidad y sus manos acariciándolo. Sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta y apartó nuevamente la vista para no recordar. _

_Después de tomarse el café se sentía renovado. Pagó y le pidió a la camarera que le indicara dónde había un teléfono. La chica que atendía la barra le señaló el fondo del local y Albert le agradeció el gesto con una generosa propina._

_Fue lentamente hasta el aparato y tomó el auricular entre sus manos. El corazón empezó a bombearle con fuerza en el pecho y a temblarle las manos. No podía hacerlo y lo colgó de nuevo. _

_Se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared y respiró agitadamente, llevándose las manos a la cara. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápida y sin pensar descolgó marcando el número de la oficina de George. _

_Al instante empezó a dar la llamada y alguien al otro lado descolgó. Una voz profunda y masculina contestó al teléfono._

George… soy William_ –dijo con la voz entrecortada._

Señor William, ¿pasa algo?

_Albert se quedó un minuto en silencio y por fin soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Temblándole la voz por la emoción le contestó:_

Quiero que vengas dentro de una hora por mí.

Como desee, señor William.

Prepare todo para mi vuelta a Lakewood. Quiero irme lo más lejos posible de aquí.

_Acto seguido colgó el teléfono sin ni siquiera esperar la contestación de George. No pudo más y se dejó caer lentamente por la pared hasta el suelo entre lágrimas. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás; estaba decidido a abandonar a Candy una vez más. Y una vez más, sin decir: Adiós. Siempre había odiado esa palabra y nunca la utilizaría con ella. En cuanto fuera presentado en sociedad la haría llamar a su lado y ya nada ni nadie los separaría más. _

_Se colgó su chaqueta y se envolvió bien el cuello en su fular. Dirigió sus pasos lentamente hacía el que fuera su hogar por más de un año. Cuando llegó, subió las escaleras con pesadez y con cuidado abrió la puerta para comprobar si todo estaba en orden. Al hacerlo se encontró con que Candy descansaba sobre la mesa. Se había quedado profundamente dormida. _

_Albert la contempló por largo tiempo, viendo su respiración acompasada y tranquila, ajena a lo que se proponía a hacer. _

_Fue hasta el dormitorio común y recogió en silencio sus cosas mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Puppet lo veía extrañada y saltaba a su alrededor emitiendo unos agudos ruiditos. Albert la tomó en brazos y la acarició con suavidad. Le pasaba la mano por el lomo y esto parece que lo relajó un poco. Después de recoger, se dirigió al escritorio y empezó a escribir una nota para Candy; era lo menos que podía hacer. _

_Vueltas y más vueltas dio su cabeza para hallar las palabras adecuadas y por fin se decidió por escribirle lo siguiente:_

_Candy:_

_Estoy al corriente del propósito de los vecinos. Siento haberte causado tantos problemas. Gracias también por tu confianza. No quiero molestarte más con esto. Una última cosa: Gracias a ti, he recuperado la memoria. No obstante… no tuve jamás el valor de decírtelo…_

_Albert_

_Después de esto, cogió un sobre del cajón y metió algo de dinero en él para indemnizarla por todos los gastos causados durante su convivencia. Así podría compensarla por todo lo que había hecho por él y le serviría para comprarse algo bonito. Le dejó otra carta junto con el sobre para explicarle el motivo de ese dinero y una vez hecho todo esto, cogió sus pertenencias y se las echó al hombro. Tomó antes una manta y salió al salón nuevamente. Tapó a Candy con cuidado de no despertarla y sintió el impulso de acariciar sus cabellos una última vez; pero se reprimió pensando que podría despertarla y entonces sería más dura la despedida. _

_Por último, cogió a Puppet en brazos y apagó la luz; luego cerró la puerta tras de sí sintiéndola como una pesada losa sobre su cabeza. Ya estaba hecho. _

_Pero no todo terminaba ahí. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con los rostros serios e inquisitivos de sus vecinas que lo miraban con frialdad. Éste quiso pasar de largo y no dar muchas explicaciones a aquellas señoras; pero éstas lo retuvieron unos minutos._

Veo que se decidió por marcharse usted solo. Me alegro_ – dijo la casera_

Sí

Esa chica no se merecía lo que usted le estaba haciendo. Engañarla de esa forma. ¡Qué despreciable!_ –dijo otra de las mujeres._

No le contestaré por educación, pero se equivocan.

Claro, y nos vamos a tragar que es usted honrado, ¿no? Pues por qué no nos dice dónde trabaja.

Nada me gustaría más, pero ahora debo marcharme. Si me disculpan.

_Albert se hizo paso entre las mujeres que lo veían alejarse por la oscura calle perdiéndolo de vista al cruzar por una esquina._

¡Qué bien que se fue!_ –dijo una de las vecinas- _¡Pobre Candy! La chica se había encariñado con ese granuja. Hemos hecho lo correcto.

Sí, es cierto. Creo que la chica se había enamorado de él y no le convenía para nada estar con un tipo así. Ella es una joven muy amable y buena. No sabe escoger a sus amistades.

Bueno, ya todo pasó y Candy abrirá los ojos de una vez.

_Mientras, Albert había llegado a casa del doctor Martin. Quería verlo por última vez antes de dejar Chicago y hablarle sobre Candy. _

_Tocó a la puerta y al momento salió el doctor que lo miró con asombro al verlo tan tarde plantado ante su puerta y con las maletas hechas._

_Éste le dio el pase y Albert entró dejando sus cosas en el suelo. El doctor Martin lo miró con preocupación y le sirvió un vaso de whisky que le ofreció para que se calentara._

Gracias _– dijo Albert tomando el cristal entre sus manos._

_El doctor se sentó en una silla cercana y esperó a que Albert apurara su copa. Le agradeció nuevamente el gesto, pues le había reconfortado bastante después de haber caminado un rato bajo la fría nieve que había empezado a caer desde hacía una hora. _

¿Qué te trae aquí, Albert?_ – dijo el doctor Martin _

Me voy_ – dijo escuetamente el chico._

¿Te vas? ¿Así sin más?

Sí, llegó la hora de que me aleje. Lo he dejado por mucho tiempo.

¿Y Candy?

_Albert sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír su nombre y el vaso tembló en su mano apretada alrededor. Bajó la mirada. No podía engañarle y dejó fluir las lágrimas libremente. Necesitaba desahogarse de una vez._

Albert…_- dijo apenado el doctor Martin- _¿Te encuentras bien?

No…

¿Por qué has tomado una decisión así de precipitada, muchacho?

No puedo quedarme más. Las vecinas empezaron a hacer preguntas y oí como instaban a Candy a que abandonáramos el edificio. ¿Dónde íbamos a ir? No puedo decirle aún quién soy en realidad.

Tienes razón…_-sirviéndose una copa de whisky y otra a Albert- _¿Y dónde irás tú?

Como comprenderá, no puedo decírselo. Sé que acabaría por contárselo a Candy.

Comprendo.

Sólo una última cosa quiero pedirle doctor.

Dime.

Quiero que cuide de ella por mí, ¿lo hará?

Eso no hacía falta pedirlo; pero sí, lo haré.

Muchas gracias, doctor Martin. Siempre estaré en deuda con usted y lo recompensaré de alguna forma. Se lo prometo.

No hace falta. Has sido un gran amigo, Albert.

_Ambos se dieron la mano y un fuerte abrazo de despedida. Después, Albert recogió sus cosas y se encaminó al lugar donde siempre quedaba con George. Cuando llegó, el coche de los Andrew ya lo estaba esperando para llevarlo al que sería a partir de entonces su nuevo hogar. _

_George se apeó del coche y le abrió la puerta para que entrara en él; pero Albert se detuvo un momento para mirar a su alrededor. Las calles por donde había paseado y reído con Candy, ahora estaban oscuras y vacías, tanto como lo estaba él. Suspiró pesadamente y acto seguido subió a la parte trasera junto con su querida Puppet, a la que llevaba en brazos todo el tiempo. Por lo menos ella le daría consuelo durante el largo viaje hasta Lakewood._

_Los días pasaban rápidamente y estos se convirtieron en semanas. _

_Albert se había instalado en la que fuera la habitación de sus padres. Era amplia y luminosa; con muebles antiguos y de maderas oscuras, cortinajes pesados en terciopelo púrpura, esculturas de mármol, pinturas valiosas y antigüedades que había ido coleccionando su padre en los interminables viajes de negocios. _

_Lakewood siempre había sido la residencia de verano de los Andrew. Allí reinaba la paz y podían descansar tranquilamente. Todo estaba rodeado por el bosque y más allá el lago al que le encantaba ir a pescar desde que era un adolescente. _

_Ahora la sentía vacía y enorme. Ya nadie vivía allí, excepto él y el servicio que lo atendía diligentemente. _

_Cada mañana era lo mismo, una tremenda monotonía se adueñaba de él. Desayunaba en el mirador donde tomaba el sol mientras saboreaba su café recién hecho. Después se vestía e iba a llevar flores a la tumba de Anthony y su hermana. Luego iba a los establos y montaba un rato a caballo hasta la hora del almuerzo, para después encerrarse en el despacho de su padre a revisar facturas, contratos y demases. _

_Esto se repetía un día y otro, y otro más. _

_Las semanas habían pasado casi sin darse cuenta. Albert miraba como caían los suaves copos de nieve a través de la ventana de su despacho. Con la mirada perdida, pensaba en cómo seguiría Candy sin él; si alguna vez pensaría en él o si lo echaba de menos. Albert por su parte sentía que le faltaba algo de sí mismo sin ella. Esos días que pasaron juntos en Chicago nunca los podría olvidar. Las risas alegres de Candy, sus cenas, los paseos por el parque en los días calurosos de verano, sus peleas por fregar los platos y los guisos de Candy… Albert sonrió al recordar todo esto. Realmente lo habían pasado muy bien juntos y habían compartido muchas cosas; algunas muy íntimas y personales. _

_Unos pasos devolvieron a la realidad a Albert. George había entrado al despacho para traerle más trabajo, como de costumbre. Albert suspiró pesadamente y se sentó detrás de su escritorio._

Buenas tardes, señor William_ – dijo George haciendo una inclinación_

Buenas tardes, George. ¿Qué me traes hoy?

Algunas cartas de sus socios, peticiones de préstamos… en fin, lo de siempre.

Gracias, George.

_Éste hizo otra inclinación para marcharse, pero Albert lo retuvo unos instantes más._

Dime, George_ – dijo Albert- _¿disteis con él?

¿Se refiere al señor Grandchester?

Exacto. ¿Qué hay de ese asunto?

¿Por qué tanto interés en ese joven? Que yo sepa no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Su padre no tiene negocios con los Andrew.

Lo sé, pero es un viejo conocido.

Entiendo.

¿Averiguaste algo?_ –preguntó nuevamente Albert._

Sí. El señor Terrence Grandchester es el hijo de la actriz Eleanor Baker, con la que nos pusimos en contacto y por lo que pudimos averiguar está en un pequeño pueblo llamado Rockstown, señor. Por lo visto trabaja de actor ambulante desde hace algún tiempo y ha llegado hace poco a una compañía mediocre. La mujer está desesperada por su hijo.

Ya veo…_ -dijo juntando las yemas de sus dedos._

Pero aún no entiendo sus motivos para querer hallarlo.

Los motivos son lo de menos. Sólo quiero que Candy sea feliz.

¿Candy? ¿Todo esto es por Candy? _– dijo asombrado George._

Sí, sé que estaba enamorada de ese chico y que un accidente en el teatro donde trabajaba el señor Grandchester los separó. No quiero que sufra más perdidas.

Comprendo, lo dice por el señorito Anthony. ¿Qué desea que haga por ellos?

_Albert se paró un momento a pensarlo. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle a Candy que Terry estaba allí. ¿Cómo le iba a mandar una carta desde Lakewood? ¿Y cómo le explicaría que sabía más que ella sobre Terry? Caviló un buen rato hasta que por fin halló la solución._

George, quiero que hagas exactamente lo que te pida.

Dígame, señor William.

Quiero que vayas personalmente a Rockstown y compres algo para Candy. Un abrigo estaría bien para la primavera que se aproxima y lo mandas con una tarjeta que yo mismo escribiré.

¿Y después? ¿Cree que resultará tan fácil?

No lo sé. Rezaré por que así sea _– sonrió Albert._

Muy bien. Sí eso es todo, me retiro. Con permiso.

_Albert se quedó nuevamente solo. Se levantó tranquilamente y se encaminó a la ventana a seguir contemplando el paisaje nevado. Por su parte, creía haber hecho lo correcto. Ahora dependía de Candy el reencontrarse con el joven que le quitaba el sueño y por el que había derramado tantas lágrimas; aunque eso le estuviera rompiendo el corazón a él. _

_Inesperadamente, empezó a sentirse mal y a nublársele la vista. Le costaba respirar y finalmente se desmayó sintiendo que una profunda oscuridad lo envolvía._

_Al cabo de una hora recobró el conocimiento en su habitación. Estaba sobre su cama sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí. George lo miraba con preocupación. Albert intentó incorporarse, pero una mucama y su asistente se lo impidieron, alegando que el doctor le había recomendado descanso absoluto. Albert no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando allí. ¿Por qué se desmayó? Él no se sentía cansado._

George… ¿qué ha pasado?

Señor William, debe descansar.

Me siento bien. De verdad.

Le creo, señor.

¿Qué me ha sucedido, George?

Señor, tiene que saber algo.

_Albert lo miró interrogante a la espera de saber qué era lo que preocupaba tanto a su asistente y amigo._

Dime_ –dijo Albert impaciente._

Desde que era un niño, siempre que se emocionaba más de lo debido, terminaba por desmayarse, ¿no es cierto?

Sí, pero eso no es ningún misterio_- dijo sonriendo._

Siento comunicarle que le detectaron problemas de corazón como a su hermana cuando aún era un niño.

¿Qué?

Nunca se lo dijimos para no preocuparlo. Es algo hereditario. Debe cuidarse más y no hacer esfuerzos.

Comprendo. ¿Es grave?

No lo sabemos.

_Albert permaneció en silencio. Todo se le vino a bajo al enterarse de la noticia. Nunca había dado por hecho que él también pudiera tener la misma enfermedad que su hermana. Era algo impensable, ya que él siempre se había sentido perfectamente; a excepción, claro, de su amnesia. _

_Los siguientes días no fueron mejores para Albert. Cada vez estaba más y más deprimido al saber que pronto llegarían las fiestas navideñas; pero esta vez las pasaría solo. _

_Aún podía recordar las navidades pasadas cuando las celebró con Candy y los chicos del hogar de Pony, esas fueron las mejores navidades de su vida. Habían cantado villancicos, tomado chocolate caliente mientras contemplaban las caritas risueñas de los pequeños. _

_Se levantó pesadamente para caminar un poco por los jardines. Hacía tanto tiempo que no iba a visitar la tumba de su hermana, que se decidió a llevarle algunas flores que crecían en el invernadero de la mansión._

_Se decidió por un ramo de No-me-olvides de color azul intenso. Después tomó uno de los caballos de las cuadras y lo ensilló, pues el panteón de los Andrew estaba un poco alejado de la finca._

_Todo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve. Las lápidas se fundían con el blanco inmaculado de ésta y todo permanecía en el más absoluto silencio. Sólo el viento gélido del mes de diciembre se dejaba escuchar entre los árboles, silbando con fuerza y revolviendo los cabellos de Albert._

_Avanzó entre las lápidas silenciosas mientras dejaba tras de sí las huellas de sus pisadas. La nieve crujía a su paso hasta llegar en frente del panteón familiar. Era una estructura toda de mármol blanco, de estilo gótico; cuya puerta estaba custodiada por dos bellos ángeles esculpidos. Al entrar al interior de la misma, se podían ver dos tumbas parejas. Una era la de Anthony y la otra era de su querida Rose Marie. _

_En su sarcófago se contemplaba la imagen de Rose Marie en relieve. Había sido un encargo especial de la tía Elroy, pues era como una hija para ella. Siempre había alabado su belleza y bondad, y no pudo evitar plasmarla en piedra como si tuviera un dulce y placentero sueño. _

_Albert se acercó hasta ésta y tocó la fría piedra como queriendo tocarla a ella. Quitó las flores marchitas de los jarrones de ambas sepulturas y partió en dos el ramo. Después se quedó en silencio un buen rato, cabizbajo sentado en la tumba de su hermana._

Rose… os echo tanto de menos. Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para aconsejarme.

Rose, si sólo estuvieras aquí para no sentirme tan solo… creo que podría sobrellevar lo de Candy. No sé si hice bien en mandarla directamente a los brazos de Terry _– Albert lanzó un pesado suspiro- _¿Crees que hice bien? Yo también la amo pero no puedo ser egoísta con ella. Se merece ser feliz junto al hombre que ama…y ese no soy yo.

Ahora ya es muy tarde para arrepentirme.

Rose, ¿cómo es morirse? Algunas veces me pregunto por qué todos los que quiero se van de mi lado. Si tan sólo pudiera estar con ustedes…

_**Parte 23ª**_

_Mientras Albert recordaba con nostalgia todos los días vividos con Candy; en Chicago otra persona pensaba día y noche en él. _

_Candy no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Aquellos días compartidos con él habían sido los mejores de su vida. Albert se había colado bajo su piel sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Realmente lo necesitaba._

_Aún podía recordar su dulce sonrisa, esos labios siempre sonrientes y esa dulce voz que tanto la reconfortaba; sus ojos azules como dos océanos donde le encantaba perderse, le traían mucha paz a su vida; pero sobre todo echaba de menos la calidez de su cuerpo. Albert siempre la rodeaba con esos brazos fuertes que le devolvían las fuerzas para seguir luchando en la vida, pero ahora…_

_Desde hacía meses no tenía noticias de él, nada, ni siquiera una carta para saber que estaba bien. Estaba muy preocupada, aunque sabía que había recuperado la memoria no podía dejar de pensar en que no debería haberla dejado así. Ella quería estar con él, se sentía muy bien a su lado y le importaba muy poco lo que dijeran sus vecinos. De hecho, no quería más trato con ellos y ni siquiera se paraba a saludar a sus chismosas vecinas. Todo era por culpa de ellas. Albert era un ser humano excepcional y ella lo sabía, nunca haría nada ilegal; pero ya era tarde, Albert se había alejado de su vida._

_Como todas las mañanas, Candy iba a la "Clínica Feliz" del doctor Martin a trabajar, por lo menos allí se sentía acompañada. Su casa era demasiado triste y todo le recordaba a Albert. Aquello era una auténtica tortura. _

_El doctor Martin era paciente con ella, sabía que estaba sufriendo por Albert más de lo que quería reconocer y sentía una profunda lástima por ella. El chico tenía razón, de haber sabido donde se encontraba se lo hubiera dicho en seguida. _

_Candy no dejaba de mirar por la ventana distraídamente y éste la miraba apenado; otra vez pensando en él. Se acercó lentamente a ella y posó suavemente la mano en su hombro para no sobresaltarla. Candy se volvió con una tímida sonrisa en los labios._

¿Estás bien, Candy?

_Preguntó el doctor mirándola a los ojos con preocupación._

Sí, como siempre doctor. Sólo veía caer la nieve, eso es todo.

¿Por qué me mientes? Sé que estabas pensando en Albert.

_El corazón de Candy se aceleró al escuchar ese nombre y su vista empezó a nublarse._

No… yo…

_Ocultando su cara para que no viera sus lágrimas._

Candy, no te hagas la fuerte conmigo, nos conocemos_. _

Doctor…es cierto. Tenía la esperanza de que Albert volviera y me llevara con él. Lo echo mucho de menos…

Candy… sé cómo te sientes. Albert tenía sus motivos para irse solo.

¿Cuáles?_ – dijo enojada- _creo que fue muy egoísta de su parte no decirme nada.

Él no quería que pasaras necesidad. ¿Qué conseguiríais echándoos a los dos a la calle? No quería que te señalaran más por vivir con él, ¿no lo entiendes?, lo hizo por tu bien; para protegerte.

¡Eso me daba igual! ¡Me lo prometió! Sí tenía algún problema, ¿por qué no confió en mí? Yo hubiera compartido su carga para hacerla menos pesada. Yo hubiera estado a su lado pase lo que pase… Me dijo que compartiríamos las penas y alegrías, y ahora…

_El doctor Martin no sabía qué más decir para calmar a la chica que estaba terriblemente afectada. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue mandarla de vuelta a su apartamento pero ésta rehusó, pues le recordaba aún más a Albert. _

_La tarde llegó y por fin se despidió del doctor Martin. Iba cabizbaja con las manos en los bolsillos. Por suerte, al entrar no se encontró con ninguna de sus vecinas. Lo menos que quería era ver a esas arpías que habían roto su felicidad. Subió lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su piso. Entonces, se llevó una sorpresa al ver apoyado en la puerta un enorme paquete postal, ¿de quién podría ser? Lo miró atentamente y descubrió con alegría que era de Albert; ¡por fin noticias de Albert! Abrió corriendo la puerta de su casa y apoyó la caja en la mesa. Se quedó maravillada ante el abrigo que le acababa de regalar y lo mejor es que traía una nota: _

_Candy…_

_De antemano, te ofrezco este regalo para la primavera. Pienso en ti…_

_Albert._

Lo manda desde Rockstown, ¿dónde estará eso?_- pensaba Candy- _¡Albert, iré a Rockstown a reunirme contigo! Espero… espero que estés allí.

_Candy no cabía en sí de gozo. Se lo probó corriendo para comprobar que le sentaba como un guante. Era un abrigo precioso, tenía que mostrárselo al doctor Martin y salió disparada escaleras abajo. Poco después llegaba a la clínica jadeante y llamaba fuertemente con los nudillos en la puerta. El doctor abrió sorprendido de verla allí, sonriente y feliz, ¿qué sería lo que pasó?_

¡Doctor! ¡Mire!

_Girándose ante él para mostrarle el abrigo que llevaba puesto._

¡Es de Albert!

¡Ah!, conque es eso ¡jajaja! Me alegro mucho por ti, Candy. Pasa_ – dijo el doctor invitándola a tomar un café._

_Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y éste le sirvió una taza humeante que le reconfortó del frío de la calle. Se lo agradeció con una enorme sonrisa._

Así que Albert dio señales de vida. Me alegro, me alegro.

Sí, aunque sólo era una pequeña nota. El paquete venía de Rockstown. –_dándole un sorbo a su café._

¿Rockstown? No me suena de nada._ - dijo el doctor cruzando los brazos en el pecho _

_Candy lo miró atentamente con un brillo especial en los ojos, tenía que intentarlo…_

Doctor Martin, me gustaría pedirle un favor…

Cualquier cosa

Me gustaría ir a Rockstown para encontrar a Albert. Por favor…

_Lo dijo en tono suplicante. Martin la miró preocupado; no sabían nada de ese pueblo e ir ella sola…; pero viendo su cara no podía decirle que no._

Claro, Candy. Te doy el fin de semana libre para que lo puedas buscar.

¡Gracias!_ – abrazándolo efusivamente- _Debo ir a la estación de tren para preguntar los horarios y después hacer las maletas. ¡Oh Dios!, ¡qué de cosas! ¡No tengo mucho tiempo! ¡Me voy doctor! ¡Gracias nuevamente!

_Ante la mirada incrédula del doctor, Candy salió corriendo por las puertas. El hombre sabía que aquello podía ser bueno para Candy, pero también podría romperle más el corazón si no lo encontraba. Meneó la cabeza con desgana y cerró tras de sí la puerta de casa; ya no había marcha atrás, sólo esperaba que la chica no sufriera mucho conociendo a Candy._

_Candy caminaba nerviosa por su apartamento. Había conseguido un billete de ida para Rockstown y al día siguiente partiría. _

_Cogió su pequeña maleta y la colocó encima de su cama. Empezó a guardar sus cosas con cuidado, eligiendo qué se iba a poner. Pero sobre todo llevaría consigo el abrigo de Albert. Quería que la viese con él puesto y que le dijera lo guapa que estaba con su regalo. Candy se ruborizó ante esa idea. Seguro que el chico se llevaría una gran sorpresa al encontrarla allí. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que ¿qué le diría cuando lo tuviera enfrente suya? Su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza y a temblarle el pulso; no había pensado aún en ello. _

_Se tumbó en la cama con las manos tras la nuca y se quedó pensativa. En su mente podía imaginar su reencuentro de mil maneras distintas. Unas veces pensaba que lo encontraría en la estación de tren justo para partir y ella bajaría del suyo; ambos se mirarían y se abrazarían como tantas otras veces, y le pediría que volviera a Chicago con ella o irse con él adonde fuera. Pero también tenía miedo de encontrarlo y que él no quisiera verla, le volteara la cara y le dijera que volviera sola a Chicago. Candy gimió ante esa idea tan horrible. No, tenía que tratar de convencerlo para que la dejara estar con él; aunque tuviera que amarrarlo. _

_La mañana llegó fría y nublada. En la estación, Candy esperaba sola a que llegase su tren. Ésta se sentía muy extraña, pues la última vez que lo hizo fue para encontrarse con Terry; sin embargo ahora era a Albert a quien buscaba. _

_Era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Conociendo a Albert como lo conocía, sabía que tarde o temprano se encontrarían en el lugar más inverosímil; pero ella lo necesitaba ya y esta vez no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente de su vida. No ahora que sabía que de no ser por las vecinas, él también hubiera compartido su vida con ella. Tenía la certeza de que a Albert también le gustaba vivir juntos y para ella sólo sus deseos contaban. Qué más daba que no fueran parientes; qué la gente la señalara y le dijera que era una libertina… Ellos sabían la verdad, no hacían nada malo. La compañía de Albert era suficiente para sentirse la mujer más dichosa sobre la faz de la Tierra. Siempre la había tratado con una ternura infinita y quería que siguiera siendo así. Por eso, en cuanto lo tuviera cara a cara, le diría todo lo que sentía por él. _

_El tren se puso en marcha y tras horas de viaje, por fin llegó a su destino. Candy vio con alegría que se trataba de un pueblo pequeño y que tal vez fuera más fácil de localizarlo. Alguien tenía que haberlo visto por los alrededores; pero primero preguntaría en la oficina de correos desde donde mandó el paquete. _

_Caminaba distraída por la calle, mirando a todos lados por si se cruzaba con él; pero entonces se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. No podía ser… aquello debía ser un error… A la entrada de un destartalado teatro ambulante se podía leer en letras enormes: "La estrella: Terrence, el ex-actor principal del teatro Stratford". _

_Candy no se lo podía creer, debía estar mal ese cartel… Vio como unas chicas salían hablando acaloradamente entre ellas y decían lo mal actor que era, que estaba bebido y que era una completa decepción. No, Terry no era de esa clase, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie._

_Entró en la improvisada carpa en penumbras y pagó la entrada. Allí se mezclaba el humo de los cigarros, la porquería y el olor a bebida. Los borrachos no paraban de gritar a la mujer que actuaba en las tablas. Candy sentía nauseas de estar allí. ¿Cómo Terry iba a estar en un sitio tan sucio y horrible como ese? Además, ¿borracho? ¡Eso jamás!_

_Pero la decepción y el horror se hicieron en sus ojos al ver aparecer al joven ante ella. Sintió como éstos se le anegaban en lágrimas y se llevaba una mano a la boca para sofocar su angustia. Lo menos que hubiera querido para él era encontrarlo en un sitio así. Él que la había deslumbrado bajo el sol de Escocia, él que era una persona tan llena de vida… ¿Todo esto había sido causado por su separación? _

_Candy se quería morir; todo era por su culpa. Ella había logrado recuperarse gracias a Albert y sus amigos; pero en cambio Terry lo había soportado todo solo, solo…y se había hecho esto. _

_Candy no aguantó más y se encaró con uno de aquellos tipejos que le gritaban improperios. Ella sabía que Terry era más que un simple actor de segunda y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él reaccionase. Y para sorpresa de ella, el milagro se obró en el joven actor. Terry empezó a recitar como en los días de Broadway. Su corazón estaba rebosante de alegría al ver que Terry volvía a ser el que ella conoció en el San Pablo. En su mente le deseó lo mejor y sobre todo que fuera feliz. Si él era feliz, puede que ella también alcanzara la felicidad algún día…_

_Salió del teatro antes de que acabara la función. Ella no estaba allí para volver con Terry, sino para encontrar a Albert; eso era lo único importante para ella en esos momentos. No tenía tiempo que perder, pero entonces escuchó una voz femenina muy conocida para ella. Era la última persona a la que pensaba encontrar allí. _

_Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry, se le había acercado para saludarla. Tenía la intención de hablar con ella y Candy no pudo decirle que no. Parecía ojerosa y más delgada desde la última vez que la vio. _

_La acompañó hasta una cafetería cercana donde tomaron un café mientras conversaban. En cierto modo se alegraba de verla, aunque su charla le hizo recordar el pasado y con él, se le hizo un fuerte nudo en el pecho. Ella había tomado una decisión y creía que era la mejor. Sabía que Terry a partir de ahora se repondría, estaba segura de ello porque ella lo amó._

_Candy no podía perder más el tiempo y se disculpó ante Eleanor. Sonrió amablemente a la bella mujer que tenía en frente._

Señora Baker, siento tener que dejarla; pero…los motivos que me han traído a Rockstown son otros.

Entiendo, ha sido un placer verla señorita Candy.

Igualmente. Esto…- _dijo dudosa la chica_

_Candy sacó el retrato de Albert para mostrárselo._

Por casualidad, ¿ha visto a este chico?

_Eleanor lo tomó entre sus manos y lo contempló con atención._

¡Oh!, es un chico muy apuesto_ – dijo seriamente-, _pero mucho me temo que no lo he visto. Lo siento.

No importa, gracias_ – dijo Candy decepcionada_

Es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?_ –mirándola a los ojos._

Algo así…- _le tembló de emoción la voz_- He de irme. Con permiso.

_Candy tomó su abrigo y de nuevo salió en busca de Albert. Vagó por toda la ciudad buscándolo pero nadie, ni mayores ni pequeños… ni en las oficinas, hoteles y comercios… nadie lo había visto. Todo aquello era muy extraño y Candy al fin se dio por vencida. No le restaba más que volver a Chicago, de nuevo sola…_

_Mientras el tren avanzaba lentamente hacia su destino, Candy no podía dejar de suspirar y pensar tristemente que Albert no había estado allí; pero entonces… ¿por qué ese paquete desde Rockstown? Pareciera que quería que se reencontrase con Terry. _

_La verdad es que le había gustado verlo y decirle un segundo adiós por última vez. Ahora sabía que las heridas de su corazón estaban sanando y que poco a poco no sufriría tanto por él. Había superado una prueba muy grande. _

_Los meses habían pasado y por fin la primavera llegó para Candy y Albert. Todo era ahora más luminoso y los días ya no parecían tan cargados de aquella pesada melancolía. Los campos reverdecían, las flores empezaban a abrirse y a mostrar los espléndidos colores de la primavera; su dulce aroma embriagaba los sentidos y la gente se volvía más optimista bajo los cálidos rayos de sol. _

_También para Albert que había aprendido a vivir lejos de Candy. Se sorprendía a sí mismo de lo mucho que había avanzado con los negocios de su padre. Desde que se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a ellos para no pensar en Candy, parecía que los iba sobrellevando; aunque a veces su mente viajara hasta una hermosa cara llena de pecas y se desconcentrara. _

_La vida había continuado para ellos de diferentes formas; pero en algo coincidían, ninguno de ellos podía olvidar al otro y se preguntaban dónde estaría o qué estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos. Pero la vida está llena de sorpresas y Albert esa mañana iba a recibir la mayor de toda su existencia. _

_Como cada mañana, Albert se encontraba en el mirador para desayunar. Era su sitio preferido de toda la casa, pues allí daba más horas de sol y tenía unas vistas magníficas a los jardines de la mansión. Todo era paz y tranquilidad en su pequeño rincón del mundo; allí nadie le molestaba._

_Cerró los ojos para sentir la suave brisa que entraba por entre los delicados cortinajes y dejó volar su mente una vez más hacia la joven de sus desvelos – _"Candy…"_- pensaba Albert _– "¿Cómo estarás en estos momentos?" "Ojalá pudiera verte ahora y sentirte cerca de mí" "Te echo tanto de menos…"

_De pronto, sintió unas pisadas detrás de él. Al principio creyó que se trataba de George que venía a hablarle de algún negocio; pero cuando se iba a incorporar se quedó pegado al asiento y sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón a mil por hora. Aquello no podía ser real, tenía que estar soñando… era una alucinación…Quién le hablaba era… ¡Candy! _

_Tragó pesadamente saliva y se ocultó todo lo que pudo para que no lo viera. Quería saber qué era aquello tan importante que tenía que decirle y por lo que George había desobedecido una orden directa suya de no ser molestado. _

_Candy empezó a relatarle su terrible preocupación por su compromiso con Neal Legan. Albert se quedó en estado de shock. ¿Cómo es eso de casarse con Neal? Él no podía comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando allí; qué era todo ese cuento de que él le había ordenado semejante atrocidad. Éste frunció el ceño. A Albert le hervía la sangre en las venas; era lo último que se esperaba de su familia y de su tía Elroy. Tenía que ponerle el punto sobre las íes de una vez por todas. _

_Albert no se había dado ni cuenta cuando Candy terminó de hablar. La chica estaba muy asustada y con voz trémula le preguntaba si de verdad era él el tío abuelo William. Al fin había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad y tomando valor le habló de la forma más tranquila posible: - _"¿Acaso es todo lo que quieresdecirme, Candy?"_ –, dijo éste poniéndose en pie ante la miraba atónita de la chica. Ésta sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza hasta dolerle y que sus ojos se reflejaban en aquellos que había anhelado durante tantos meses… Una tremenda emoción la embargó llenándole sus hermosas esmeraldas de lágrimas. Ante ella estaba Albert, deslumbrante, rodeado por toda esa luz. Aquello debía ser un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar…_

_**Parte 24ª**_

_En aquel inmenso salón, Candy podía sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Aquello era más de lo que podía imaginar; ante sus ojos tenía aquéllos en los que tanto le gustaba reflejarse. Esos ojos azules, esos cabellos dorados, esa tierna sonrisa y esa dulce voz… No podía ser él, tenía que estar soñando; Albert le sonreía dulcemente bañado por los brillantes rayos del sol que se filtraban por los amplios ventanales. Pero sobre todo lo más fantástico e increíble era que Albert era además el tío abuelo William. Ella siempre había deseado poder verlo aunque fuera una sola vez y decirle cuan agradecida le estaba; sin embargo ahora que lo tenía delante se había quedado muda y en estado de shock. ¿Cómo debería dirigirse a él?_

_A pesar de la emoción que sentía por haberlo encontrado, tomó el valor suficiente para hablarle._

Yo…jamás me di cuenta de que…Entonces usted ha estado siempre junto a mí.

_Dijo Candy con voz temblorosa mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus sonrosadas mejillas._

Deja de dirigirte a mí de esa forma, Candy_ – contestó Albert sonriendo- _Tú nunca me has hablado así, ¡qué yo sepa!

_La chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante tal comentario. Él tenía razón, pero aun así estaba confusa por todo aquello._

Ignoraba los planes de Neal…-_continuó Albert seriamente_- Está bien, no debes preocuparte más.

_El profundo alivio que sintió Candy hizo que cayera al suelo debilitada. Por fin la pesadilla había acabado y Neal no se saldría con la suya._

¡Candy! ¿Qué te pasa?_ – preguntó Albert preocupado por aquel vahído repentino._

Mis… mis fuerzas me han dejado bruscamente…

Candy…

Albert… Yo…Jamás habría imaginado que pudieras ser el tío William. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¿Por qué?...-_ decía Candy abrazada a él._

Lo siento…_ -dijo éste- _tenía mis motivos.

_Candy empezó a recordar para sí misma todos aquellos maravillosos momentos que le había dado Albert, como también los más tristes de su vida. Él siempre estuvo a su lado para reconfortarla en las penas y alegrías como se habían prometido aquella hermosa tarde subidos a un árbol - Albert…- pensaba emocionada mientras éste la miraba seriamente._

_Albert se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba dispuesto todo lo necesario para tomar su té matutino. Sacó una taza más y se la ofreció a Candy quien se levantó enseguida del suelo para prepararlo; pero sus emociones la delataron haciendo chocar las tazas entre sí._

Yo…yo creo que aún no me he recuperado… Mi corazón late muy rápido…_- dijo muy ruborizada- _Escucha yo…Querría que aceptaras mis agradecimientos a título del gran tío William, nada más que una vez…

_Albert ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaría al saber que él era el tío William; sin embargo él sólo quería seguir siendo Albert para ella. No quería ser ni padre, ni hermano, ni tío, sino que sólo lo viera como un hombre. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras, y sin dejarla terminar de hablar la tomó con delicadeza de las manos, sorprendiéndola, para hablarle lo más tranquila y dulcemente posible._

Candy…Para, ¿quieres? Tus palabras me sonrojan…-_dijo Albert- _Sabes, Candy, es porque prefería ser Albert, simplemente, y no el tío William, por lo que partí sobre los caminos. Sabía perfectamente que, tarde o temprano, tendría que ser así. Pero a parte de eso, prefiero ser simplemente Albert.

Albert…_-dijo Candy con una mirada brillante y llena de ternura._

¿Qué te parece si ahora tomamos ese té y te tranquilizas?_ – dijo éste guiñándole un ojo._

Estoy de acuerdo_- sacando la lengua cómicamente y ruborizándose._

_Ambos tomaron asiento el uno frente al otro. Era como volver a los viejos tiempos, a esos maravillosos días en su apartamento de Chicago cuando compartían alegremente la mesa mientras charlaban animadamente sobre su día. Pero ahora era distinto; estaban en la enorme mansión de Lakewood que tantos bellos recuerdos le traía a Candy; el dulce aroma de los rosales en flor que entraba por el mirador daba un ambiente mágico y Albert estaba deslumbrante para Candy. Cuanto lo había extrañado y ahora parecía que nunca se hubieran separado. Era una sensación muy placentera poder estar con él tranquilamente tomando una deliciosa taza de té._

_Candy sonrió y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. La estancia era amplia y estaba llena de enormes retratos de familia. Justo detrás de Albert había uno que le llamó especialmente la atención a Candy. Se trataba de la imagen de una bellísima joven de cabellos largos y dorados, con una hermosa sonrisa y no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad de preguntarle a Albert por dicha mujer. Señalándosela con un dedo, Albert giró la cabeza para contemplar el dulce rostro de su hermana Rose Marie. _

_Con voz melancólica le comunicó a Candy que se trataba de su hermana Rose Marie Brown y Candy al instante comprendió de quién se trataba; era nada más y nada menos que la madre de Anthony._

¡Díos mío, Albert!_ – dijo Candy abriendo los ojos de par en par-, _eso significa que tú… y Anthony…

Sí _– dijo con una triste sonrisa- _era mi sobrino.

_Candy sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al comprender cómo debió sentirse el día en que murió. Ella había llorado amargamente y sin embargo él la consoló a pesar de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que debía estar pasando al perder el último vinculo con su hermana._

_La rubia no pudo evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus bellos ojos color esmeralda y que Albert frunciera el ceño con preocupación._

¿Candy, estás bien?

_Éste se levantó para tomarla de las manos y hacer que se pusiera en pie para arrullarla entre sus brazos; le acarició el pelo y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Suspirando, Candy se separó un poco de él mientras que éste la miraba a los ojos._

¿Quieres que salgamos fuera? El aire puro te sentará bien.

_Candy sólo asintió afirmativamente y ambos salieron al jardín de las rosas que con tanto cariño había cuidado Anthony en vida y antes su madre._

_Pasearon el uno al lado del otro, en silencio mientras los pétalos volaban a su alrededor. Candy no pudo evitar recordar a su querido Anthony en aquellos momentos – "Las rosas que cultivaba Anthony"- pensó para sus adentros- "El portal de las rosas donde encontré a Anthony por primera vez…" – En ese instante, como si Albert le hubiera leído la mente, como si existiera una clase de telepatía entre ellos, comentó en voz alta lo mucho que sentía la perdida de su sobrino y el no poder haber hecho nada por él._

Anthony jugaba siempre con Rose Marie en este jardín_ – dijo con tristeza- _Era adorable, Rose Marie decía que había dado a luz a un ángel, y ella estaba orgullosa de eso…

_Candy lo miraba con atención, nunca antes Albert había hablado de su vida y menos de su familia, aquello era una gran revelación. _

Pero después del parto, su enfermedad empeoró. Estaba siempre inquieta por él, aún en el momento de morir…

_La chica sintió como se le nublaba la vista ante un relato tan desgarrador como aquel. Debió ser duro para Albert perder a un ser tan querido para él y más siendo tan joven. Albert le sonrió amablemente para darle ánimos._

Vamos, Candy. Debo parecerte muy sentimental, ¿no?

¡No! _–dijo Candy sonriendo a su vez._

_Pero aun así, no pudo evitar de nuevo recordar las dulces palabras de su amigo, aquellas tan hermosas que siempre quedarían grabadas en su mente y corazón: "Las flores mueren para renacer todavía más hermosas. Las personas mueren para renacer aún más bellas en el corazón de los otros"- pensaba Candy- "Tenías razón Anthony…Ellas renacen todavía más bellas…"_

_Siguieron paseando por Lakewood aspirando el dulce aire primaveral que rodeaba los inmensos jardines. Pasaron junto al portal de piedra de Archie y después dirigieron sus pasos a un sitio que Candy conocía muy bien: El portal de agua de Stear. Justo allí se encontraba una de las invenciones del muchacho. Era el bote cisne pero ¿cómo podía ser? Candy estaba sorprendida y no entendía cómo era posible si estaba roto._

_Albert sonreía al ver su cara de asombro y al acercarse se llevaron otra sorpresa inesperada._

¡Puppet! _– dijo Candy alegremente mientras la mofeta saltaba a sus brazos.- ¡Hacía tanto tiempo!_

Puppet parece haber elegido domicilio durante el día_ – dijo Albert al tiempo que empujaba la barca- _Sube, Candy_- ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a subir._

Pero ¿cómo puede ser?

Lo encontré en la bodega y lo reparé. Desafortunadamente, la fuente no brota.

Mejor, no nos mojaremos_ – dijo Candy con nostalgia._

_Como le había sucedido con Anthony, empezó a recordar los días que vivió al lado de sus inseparables amigos. Los inventos de Stear que tantas veces había probado para no romperle el corazón y que le había supuesto un baño seguro. Stear, el mejor amigo que podía haber tenido, casi como un hermano para ella, había partido para no volver. Esto hizo que sus ojos se velasen por las lágrimas que no pudo contener; el dolor era aún muy reciente…_

Candy…_ -dijo Albert comprendiendo enseguida qué estaba pensando la chica. _

Lakewood me trae tantos recuerdos…_ -dijo al tiempo que sacaba la lengua para quitarle importancia al asunto; no quería preocuparlo más con su sentimentalismo_.- Albert ¿dónde va este bote?

_Dijo Candy para cambiar la conversación._

Lo vas a saber pronto

_Pero no hizo falta muchas pistas para que ésta cayera en la cuenta de adónde se dirigían._

¡Ya sé! ¡La mansión donde vivías antes!

¡Bingo!_ – dijo riendo Albert_

Di, Albert, ¿por qué en esa época no eras rubio? Y esa barba… ¡te envejecía!

Estaba disfrazado. Tía Elroy conocía a mucha gente y…

_En ese momento tuvieron que interrumpir la conversación al brotar repentinamente la fuente del cisne. Los había pillado desprevenidos y ambos, junto con Puppet, cayeron al agua calándose hasta los huesos. Se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse por el incidente. Nadaron hasta la orilla y ya allí se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la propiedad de los Andrew._

_Mojados como estaban entraron al oscuro salón para descubrir con sorpresa que aun seguían viviendo los animales que acompañaban a Albert unos cuantos años atrás. Mientras, Albert había ido a por una toalla y una manta para secarse. Lo menos que quería era que pillaran un resfriado._

Candy, cámbiate, sino vas a resfriarte.

Sí, claro –_tomando la manta que le ofrecía éste_

Puedes ir a la habitación del fondo. Yo de mientras intentaré hacer algo de fuego.

_Albert dejó su camisa en una silla cercana al fuego de la chimenea y al poco tiempo apareció Candy envuelta en la manta. Se sentó algo ruborizada a su lado, sólo llevaba la ropa interior debajo y estando a solas con él la ponía un poco nerviosa. Sin embargo, Albert siempre había sido muy correcto con ella y se fue relajando a medida que conversaban._

_El joven alimentaba el fuego con las pequeñas ramas que había cogido alrededor de la casa y lo atisbaba mirando el rojizo crepitar de los leños. Candy, sin embargo, no podía evitar acordarse de la vez que estuvo así con Terry en su castillo de Escocia. Era algo extraño, pero tenía la misma sensación que experimentó con aquel joven de ojos verde-azulados. Y una vez más, como por conexión telepática, Albert empezó a hablarle de Terry. _

De hecho… Terrence parece haber tenido suerte…

¿Perdón?_ -dijo Candy pillándola por sorpresa._

_¿Es que Albert era capaz de adivinar el pensamiento o es que la conocía tan bien como para saber lo que pensaba?_

Parece ser que volvió a Stratford_ – continuó éste_-, decían, las revistas, que quería empezar de cero.

¿Es verdad? ¡Mejor!_ – dijo Candy alegremente._

_La verdad es que Candy se alegraba por la recuperación de Terry; pero en el fondo sabía que cada uno tenía que seguir su camino y reponerse de sus heridas. Con el tiempo éstas irían sanando y la distancia contribuiría a ello. _

_Albert la miraba de soslayo. Por su cara sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando; otra vez Terry. Tenía que haberse callado y no hablarle más de él, pero quería saber por otra parte su reacción. No parecía que le hubiera afectado tanto como cuando vivían en Chicago, pero aun así…Todavía era demasiado pronto para hacerse ilusiones. Tenía que esperar un poco más de tiempo para declararle lo que sentía por ella._

_Parecía que se había tomado bastante bien el hecho de que él fuera el tío abuelo William; sólo al principio tuvo miedo de que no le tratase igual. Pero conforme iba pasando las horas veía que todo volvía a ser como antes y eso lo tranquilizaba, se sentía feliz de poder compartir nuevamente la intimidad con ella. Ojalá… - pensaba Albert._

Albert…_ - dijo Candy sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_Éste se volvió algo ruborizado hacia ella y le sonrió para calmar el tic del labio inferior. _

Dime

Me preguntaba ¿por qué este lugar te gusta tanto?

¿Es que a ti no?

¡Me encanta!, es sólo que… ¿por qué los Andrew la abandonaron?

_Albert suspiró pesadamente y echó otro leño al fuego dejando su vista perdida en el danzar de las llamas._

Simplemente porque ya no hay nada que ocultar.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Yo vivía aquí cuando era niño.

_Como en un flash back Albert empezó a narrarle a Candy el secreto que escondían aquellos muros._

Como sabes ahora, yo soy el tío abuelo William. Nadie de mi familia debía saber el secreto de mi existencia; no hasta haber cumplido la mayoría de edad. Si se hubiera sabido, las disputas por el control de las empresas de mi familia estarían en juego; además ¿quién hubiera puesto su dinero en manos de un niño? Así que como mis padres murieron y yo era el único varón con el apellido Andrew, pasé a ser el cabeza de familia_. – Albert hizo una pausa para mirar a Candy a los ojos- _La tía Elroy, la hermana mayor de mi padre, se convirtió en mi tutora y decidió construir un refugio seguro para mí. La verdad es que no me gustaba estar separado de mi hermana. Ella venía a verme casi todos los días, pero yo sólo tenía seis años y me encontraba muy solo. Mis únicos amigos eran los animales que habitaban estos bosques, prácticamente me crié en la naturaleza. No me arrepiento. Poco después mi hermana habló con la tía Elroy para que me permitiera vivir con ellos porque no soportaba estar lejos de mí y accedió; pero cada vez que me peleaba con mi tía corría a refugiarme en esta casa.

Debió ser muy duro para ti

No, la verdad es que me acostumbré bastante bien – _sonrió Albert_- George corría detrás de mí todo el tiempo ¡jajaja! Me encantaba esconderme entre los árboles o ir a pescar con él, para mí es más que mi mano derecha. Pero no se lo digas. –_guiñándole un ojo._

¡Jajaja!, George es muy misterioso.

Algún día recuérdame hablarte de él.

_La tarde pasó lentamente entre risas y anécdotas graciosas. Candy estaba disfrutando ahora que Albert había recuperado la memoria y podía preguntarle más sobre su vida y viajes. Pero llegó la noche y tras una buena cena a la luz de las estrellas decidieron ir a descansar._

_Al día siguiente, Candy se levantó renovada tras dormir toda la noche. Había sentido tanta paz que enseguida cayó en un profundo sopor y pronto se quedó dormida. La cercanía de Albert para ella era sedante y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al recordar lo que pasaron juntos el día anterior._

_Retiró las mantas de sus piernas y se incorporó de un salto. Se vistió rápidamente con sus ropas ya secas y se peinó el pelo con los dedos lo mejor que pudo. Al salir, se encontró con un olor delicioso que procedía del salón. Ante la enorme chimenea Albert estaba calentando pan para hacer tostadas y café. Cómo había añorado sus desayunos por las mañanas…_

_Al entrar en la estancia, Albert miró hacia atrás, que en ese momento estaba en cuclillas ante la chimenea, y poniéndose en pie le dio los buenos días a Candy. Ésta le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa y se acercó hasta él para darle un beso en la mejilla – Buenos días, Albert- dijo ésta oliendo el aroma del café recién hecho. Albert le sonrió a su vez…_

¿Deseas que desayunemos fuera o prefieres hacerlo aquí?

Fuera, la mañana está magnífica hoy

Entonces, vamos.

_Candy ayudó a Albert ha llevar una enorme bandeja con las tazas y como la noche anterior, se sentaron en los tocones de un árbol cortado como mesa improvisada. _

_La brisa acariciaba el rostro de Candy y el Sol daba un suave calor a todas las partes de su cuerpo; era una sensación placentera que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Pero lo mejor era el poder estar con Albert como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaba. Siempre sonreía amablemente o reía ante sus comentarios y eso la colmaba de una inmensa felicidad. _

_Después de recoger todo, pasaron un día estupendo en compañía del otro, fueron a pescar, treparon árboles y se tumbaron en la crecida y mullida hierba del prado. Candy tejía una enorme corona de flores mientras Albert descansaba a su lado como si nada en el mundo importase._

_Candy lo miró de soslayo y sonrió al verlo tan sereno. Siempre le había encantado contemplarlo cuando dormía. Sus cabellos parecían oro al sol y tenía unas enormes pestañas algo más oscuras pero que enmarcaban unos hermosísimos ojos azules como dos zafiros. Su boca sonrosada, carnosa y siempre sonriente estaba ahora entreabierta y emitía un suave silbido al pasar el aire entre ellos. Su pecho amplio y fuerte subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Candy tuvo la tentación de echarse sobre él, no era la primera vez; pero le daba tanto miedo despertarlo… Sin pensarlo más, dejó la corona a un lado y con sumo cuidado recostó su cabeza en él. Podía escuchar su respiración y los latidos tranquilizantes de su corazón, su aroma masculino la embriagó por completo y cerró los ojos. Nunca creyó que se estuviera tan bien en su compañía. _

_Albert entreabrió los ojos lentamente y sintió la suave opresión que hacía la cabeza de Candy sobre su pecho. No sabía muy bien cuándo había ocurrido eso, pero instintivamente alzó una mano y empezó a jugar con uno de sus dorados y rebeldes rizos. Candy lo miró desde su posición y se sonrojó levemente, pero él le devolvió una amplia sonrisa tranquilizadora y la chica supo que todo estaba bien._

_Candy se incorporó al sentir un ruido extraño que se acercaba por el camino. Albert atisbó hacia la lejanía y se volvió a Candy para advertirle que venían a buscarla. Ésta echó a correr en cuanto vio a George y enseguida se abrazó a él dando muestras efusivas de su felicidad. Albert los miraba desde atrás hasta que…_

Señor William…_ -se volvió George apurado, pues había desobedecido una orden directa de Albert._

_Pero Albert dijo_ - Gracias, George…-_, para su tranquilidad._

Creí que era lo más apropiado, señor William_._

Sí, ya me enteré por Candy de los planes de mi tía Elroy_ –dijo seriamente_- Debes llevar a Candy a Chicago y que no sospechen nada.

_Albert avanzó hasta Candy para pararse justo delante de ésta y apoyar sus fuertes manos en sus hombros. Con dulzura le habló:_

Candy, no debes preocuparte por nada. Yo hablaré seriamente con mi tía y ya verás como todo se soluciona. Siento que tengas que pasar por una situación así; el comportamiento de mi familia es inexcusable.

No te tortures, Albert_ –dijo sonriente-_Ahora estoy segura de que puedo arreglármelas sola_ –guiñándole un ojo cómplice._

Me alegra oír eso, pequeña_ – devolviéndole el gesto- _George, cuide de ella para que vuelva bien a casa.

Sí, señor William_ – asintiendo con la cabeza._

_Candy y Albert se despidieron una vez más pero sintiendo que ahora estaban más cerca el uno del otro. No se trataba de otra triste despedida y estaba seguro de que pronto estarían juntos de nuevo. _

_Por su parte, Albert no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a la mansión de Lakewood rápidamente. Tenía que preparar todo lo antes posible para tomar el tren de la tarde con destino a Chicago. No podía dejar sola a Candy y menos en manos de su tía Elroy, la conocía lo suficientemente como para saber que no se dejaría amedrentar por una chiquilla de 17 años._

_En menos de una hora tenía todo dispuesto para partir de viaje. Se alojaría en un hotel y al día siguiente pararía ese compromiso aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida. Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que manipulasen a Candy de esa forma tan despreciable y menos por un capricho. Pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿realmente lo hacía por Candy o lo hacía por él mismo? Albert sabía exactamente la respuesta; no permitiría que otro hombre la apartara de su lado, a no ser que ella misma lo decidiese así, entonces no tendría nada que hacer…_

_Albert miraba a través de la ventanilla de su compartimiento y reflexionaba con el ceño fruncido sobre esto. Ella había cambiado mucho desde que la conoció y se había convertido en una mujer hermosa. Ojalá… -pensaba Albert- Ojalá… ella se pudiera fijar en mí y decirle cuánto la quiero. Pero sólo eran quimeras en su mente y sabía que aun era pronto para que Candy olvidara su amor por Terry – Sólo un poco más de tiempo… un poco más…- dijo Albert para sus adentros, echando la cortina para poder descansar hasta su destino._

_**Parte 25ª**_

_En una habitación de un importante hotel de Chicago, Albert se había levantado esa mañana muy temprano para vestirse, pues ese día iban a comprometer a Candy con Neal y él, de ningún modo, podría permitir tal atrocidad. _

_Salió de la cama y vio encima de una silla su traje ya planchado impecablemente y listo para ser usado por él. Ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a que todo el mundo estuviera a su servicio, de que todo fuera perfecto en su vida; pero a Albert eso le traía sin cuidado. Él no era la clase de persona que necesitara que los demás hicieran cosas por él. Siempre había sido una persona muy independiente y sabía valerse por sí mismo pero su tía Elroy se había empeñado en contratar a un montón de asesores a su cargo. _

_Lo mismo pasaba con su ropa, odiaba llevar corbata y chaqueta. Siempre había preferido la comodidad de sus camisas abiertas y sus pantalones vaqueros; pero su tía se horrorizaría que el "Gran tío William" fuera por ahí como un pobre. Frunció el ceño una vez más al ver que no le salía el nudo de la corbata, ya estaba cansado de sentirse aprisionado en su propio cuerpo; cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación y Albert dio el pase. En ese momento entró George para ver si ya estaba listo._

Señor William_ – dijo al tiempo que hacía una inclinación ante él._

George, necesito tu ayuda_ – suspirando pesadamente mientras alzaba la corbata flácida entre sus manos- _¿Puedes anudármela?

Por supuesto, señor.

Creerás que soy un inútil_ – dijo sonriendo_

No, pero pronto aprenderá a hacerlo solo. No le queda más remedio.

¡Odio esto! No me siento yo mismo… pero comprendo que mi tía me necesita.

Todos le necesitan, señor William. Llevan mucho tiempo esperando este momento y si su padre viviera estaría orgulloso del hombre en que se ha convertido. Su filantropía es genuina y no muchos pueden presumir de ello. Esa joven es muy afortunada por tenerlo.

¿Candy? ¡Vamos George, no exagere! _– dijo sonriendo ampliamente- _Candy es una chica estupenda y sabe que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Ha tenido una existencia muy difícil y no podía dejar que los Legan- aun siendo mis parientes- dejara que le hicieran daño a la pobre chica. Mi tía tampoco le tiene mucha simpatía que digamos pero va a tener que aprender a vivir con ello.

Desde luego, señor _– terminando de hacer el nudo- _Ya está.

Gracias, George; qué haría sin ti.

_Ambos hombres se dirigieron discretamente a los aparcamientos del hotel para tomar el coche familiar de los Andrew. Un enorme Rolls Royce de color negro con el emblema de los Andrew en sus puertas._

_Albert se reclinó en el asiento de piel de color beige y George se sentó a su lado indicándole al chofer que se pusiera en marcha inmediatamente rumbo a la mansión de los Andrew._

_Por el camino, Albert se entretuvo en mirar a través de los cristales ahumados de su vehículo. Las mismas calles por las que él y Candy habían paseado tantas tardes juntos compartiendo un helado o mirando los escaparates bellamente decorados de las tiendas._

_El pulso se le aceleró al recordarla, ¿estaría bien? Aun quedaba un cuarto de hora antes de la presentación, pero temía que no llegara a tiempo para poder ayudarla. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con su tía; no le iba a consentir manipular más a Candy de esa manera tan poco honrosa. Por un capricho de ese sobrino suyo ella estaba sufriendo lo insufrible; no era justo que la tratasen así._

¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo?_ – se dirigió a George con el ceño fruncido._

Tranquilícese, señor William. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verá_ – dijo sonriente su asistente- _Cualquiera diría que es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Tratándose de Candy lo es. No permitiré que le hagan ningún daño. Antes tendrían que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

Comprendo_ – dijo George asintiendo y no dijo más._

_Albert sentía como el calor inundaba sus mejillas y se ruborizaba profusamente. Sin querer se estaba delatando a sí mismo, no debía ser tan descuidado y dejar entre ver sus sentimientos; no por lo menos delante de ella. Sin duda aún le dolería su separación con Terry y lo menos que querría es ponerla en una encrucijada. Por el momento se mantendría al margen hasta verla totalmente recuperada. George dándole un toque en el brazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos anunciándole que ya habían llegado a la mansión de los Andrew._

_Hacía bastante tiempo, desde la última visita a su tía Elroy, no había pisado más aquella casa. En aquella ocasión se había reencontrado con ella después de su amnesia. Era una visita obligada, ya que estaba realmente preocupada por él y necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos._

_Aún recordaba la emoción reflejada en la mirada de su tía. A pesar de que nunca fue su sobrino favorito, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de emoción al verle. Albert lo era todo para ella, no sólo por ser el patriarca de los Andrew, sino porque se había convertido en la viva imagen de su padre y aquello la llenó de una infinita emoción. Ambos se habían abrazado durante más de cinco minutos; su tía no podía dejar de decirle lo preocupada que había estado por él y que temían que alguna tragedia le hubiera ocurrido. Nunca se hubiera perdonado el no verlo más, el fallarle a su hermano William y a Priscilla su cuñada. Pero todo había acabado felizmente para la familia Andrew y el futuro cabeza de familia volvía a la mansión ancestral para tomar las riendas de los negocios definitivamente._

_Albert volvió a la realidad al percatarse de que George estaba esperando de pie con la puerta abierta para que él saliese del auto. Albert salió decidido a enfrentar todos sus miedos. Todos aquellos años había rehuido de sus responsabilidades; de su familia ocultándose en lo profundo de un bosque; en las calles de alguna ciudad perdida para guardar su anonimato; pero ya iba siendo hora de dar la cara y que el mundo supiera quién era en verdad William Albert Andrew y hasta dónde llegaba su influencia. Con paso decidido puso rumbo a la mansión para encaminarse al salón principal. Sabía perfectamente que allí se celebraban todos los actos importantes de la familia y sin más dilación fue hasta los jardines traseros. Le pidió a George que no lo acompañara esta vez. Tenía que hacerlo él solo. Tenía que demostrar quién mandaba en la familia Andrew._

_Justo cuando llegó a las puertas de doble hoja, oyó una voz dulce y cristalina – "Yo, Candice White, rehúso categóricamente casarme con Neal Legan"- A Albert le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír aquellas palabras en boca de su querida Candy. Su corazón bailaba de alegría en el pecho, sabía que podía fiarse de ella. Era el momento idóneo para hacer su aparición y dando un paso al frente dijo con decisión:_

¡Así como Candy ha dicho, reniego igualmente a estos esponsales!

_El murmullo fue generalizado, ¿quién era aquel apuesto joven de mirada penetrante? Todo el mundo se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando allí. Pero sobre todo la reacción de la tía Elroy fue lo que más les impresionó._

¿Will…William? ¿No estabas en Lakewood?

_Candy aún no se lo podía creer ¡Albert estaba allí para salvarla de un casamiento amañado por los Legan! Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente al percatarse de la presencia de éste en el salón. Vio como se enfrentaba a su propia familia y como la defendía a ella; una simple huérfana a la que nadie escuchaba. Nunca lo había visto tan apuesto como hasta entonces y con tanta determinación en sus palabras que la dejaron sin respiración. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, debía ser un sueño del que no quería despertar. Albert… su fiel amigo y protector; siempre tan amable con ella se estaba enfrentado a su familia por ella. ¡Qué feliz se sentía! _

Señoras, señores, me presento: William Albert Andrew.

_Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar en la sala y cuando Candy volvió a la realidad sólo pudo ver que Albert se dirigía hacia su tía con una mirada feroz en el rostro como nunca lo había visto antes._

¡Enseguida es demasiado tarde!

_Había sido la respuesta de él ante el comentario de su tía Elroy de porqué no se le había informado de algo tan importante como casarla con Neal. Realmente estaba enfadado. Nunca lo había visto de ese humor y parecía temible. Pero lo que la terminó de sorprender fue su determinación de enfrentarse cara a cara con Neal y decirle estas palabras: - "Neal, lo siento por ti; pero Candy escogerá a su marido según su propio criterio"- ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Ella debía elegir al hombre de su vida? No sabía qué pensar de toda aquella extraña situación. Nunca hubiera creído que Albert la defendería hasta tal punto de enfrentarse, no sólo a toda su familia, sino a los convencionalismos sociales. Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo, fue ver la cara de Elisa y Neal descompuesta; aunque en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Albert. _

_La música comenzó a sonar para amenizar el resto de la velada como si allí no hubiera tenido lugar tan raro acontecimiento. Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar junto a su oído la dulce voz de Albert que le decía: -"Candy, ¿puedes esperarme junto al lago detrás? Ya voy". Ésta sólo pudo asentir y salió a los jardines mientras Albert la contemplaba alejarse. _

_Después se dirigió a la orquesta para pedir un minuto de silencio, debía aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse y cientos de miradas de desconocidos clavaron sus ojos en él. Sonrió para darse ánimos y empezó a hablar de manera tranquila y pausada._

- Sólo les quitaré un minuto de su tiempo, gracias_ – Albert se pasó los dedos por su espesa cabellera. Se sentía terriblemente nervioso por dirigirse a aquella multitud expectante, pero era su deber y suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar- _Quería pedirles una disculpa en nombre de mi tía y mío por hacerles venir desde tan lejos sólo para ver este lamentable espectáculo. Ha habido un terrible malentendido… ya saben… el ímpetu de la juventud-_ todos se rieron del comentario- _Mi sobrino es un imprudente y engañó a los suyos para casarse con Can…la señorita Candice, y esto… bueno, yo no le di mi consentimiento. Espero que nos puedan perdonar por tan lamentable error_ – se escucharon algunos murmullos y algunas cabezas asintieron. Albert continuó- _También les pido una disculpa por tenerlos todos estos años sin tener noticias mías. Sé que algunos se habrán llevado una gran impresión al verme tan…joven _– tosió al sentir seca la garganta- _No tienen de qué preocuparse, pues ya estoy retomando mis responsabilidades al cargo de los negocios Andrew, asesorado por el grupo de mi, aquí presente, tía Elroy. Deseo fervientemente seguir los pasos de mi padre y espero no decepcionar a nadie en el camino; sólo les pido que tengan confianza suficiente en mí para sacar esta familia adelante como otros Andrew lo hicieron antes que yo. No quiero aburrirles más con mi charla, así que mejor disfrutemos del resto de la fiesta. Muchas gracias.

_Todos rompieron a aplaudir a aquel joven tan encantador y de maneras tan educadas, y sin duda, nadie se atrevería a juzgar de mala fe al nuevo patriarca de la familia Andrew._

_Albert sentía que le faltaba el aire en aquella sala al verse rodeado de tantas personas que se acercaban a él para saludarlo y estrecharle la mano. Estaba abrumado; tenía que salir de allí… ¡y Candy! Ella lo esperaba junto al lago y no podía dejarla sola ni un minuto más._

_Se disculpó de una manera galante a un grupo de mujeres y salió por las dobles puertas hacia el jardín. La mañana estaba tan soleada y el aire le refrescaba el rostro acalorado por el bochorno que tuvo que pasar…Pero ya todo estaba dicho y parecía haber ido bastante bien. No veía a Candy por ningún lado, ¿dónde se habría metido esta chica? - ¿Candy?- no tardó en obtener respuesta desde las alturas y sonrió- "Ya veo: ¡ya sobre el asiento de honor!"- fue su cómica respuesta. Albert escaló hasta situarse al lado de Candy en lo alto de un frondoso árbol. _

¿Tú también?_ –comentó Candy viendo las ropas rasgadas de Albert_

Sería mejor no llevar estas ropas…

_Albert hizo una pausa y dio un silbido. Al instante acudió una bandada de pájaros a su llamada. _

A veces, me pregunto si no podría trabajar arriba, en los árboles. Sabes Candy: ¡A la gloria o a la riqueza, prefiero con diferencia a la Naturaleza! Cuando era joven no pensaba nada más que en huir de la familia Andrew…Pero bueno, tía Elroy es ya mayor…Me he dicho que tenía que ser responsable. De hecho, ¿tú crees que terminaré como la tía Elroy?

¡Oh no! ¡Para nada! _– rió Candy_

¡Jajaja! He aquí una respuesta llena de tacto…

Es normal…Y pues, ¡estoy segura que llegarás a trabajar en los árboles!

_Albert le sonrió con esa sonrisa suya tan sincera y le hablaba tan dulcemente que Candy no escuchaba siquiera lo que le estaba contando. Había algo en él que no había notado hasta ese momento. Sus facciones eran tan perfectas, sus maneras tan educadas, sus ojos de un azul tan profundo… ¡Qué afortunada por tener a un tío tan encantador como él! ¡Y tan joven! Era más de lo que podía desear…_

¿Qué opinas, Candy?

¿Eh? Yo…

¿Me estabas escuchando?_ – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios- _o ¿a qué estabas prestando atención?

Pues yo…

_Se interrumpió Candy al escuchar las voces de sus amigos que los llamaban buscándolos. Candy vio el "cielo abierto" al tener una excusa para ignorar los sarcasmos de Albert. Agitó la mano en señal de saludo y ambos bajaron presurosos del árbol para reunirse abajo con Patty, Annie y Archie._

¡¿Se puede saber qué hacían ahí arriba?!_ – dijo Archie alterado- _Albert, tía Elroy está de los nervios al ver que saliste corriendo de la fiesta.

No me digas_ – dijo sonriente encogiéndose de hombros- _Siempre fue así de histérica.

¡Oh Candy! ¡Tu vestido!-_ exclamó Annie- _¡Eres un desastre!

Pues ya somos dos…_- dijo Albert mostrándoles el desgarrón de la camisa._

¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos?_ – dijo Archie con el ceño fruncido._

Nada, querido sobrino. Ahora será mejor que entremos antes de que tía Elroy se ponga a gritar como una histérica que somos una vergüenza para los Andrew. Es típico de ella.

_Albert recogió su chaqueta del suelo y sacudió el polvo lo mejor que pudo, pero no tenía mucho remedio al ser negra. La corbata tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Archie y una vez recompuestos todos, se fueron caminando hacia el salón donde todos estaban sentados a la mesa para empezar a comer en cuanto la presidiera el patriarca. _

_Albert se rezagó un momento tomando a Candy de la muñeca. Ésta lo miró extrañada por la expresión del rostro del joven- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Candy sin entender por qué se alejaban del grupo. _

Candy, por favor, te parecerá la cosa más estúpida del mundo pero…no me dejes solo.

¿Cómo?_-dijo ésta con la boca entreabierta _

Si te soy sincero, nunca había visto a mis parientes y me siento nervioso; no sé si me aceptarán.

¡Pues claro que sí! No podrían tener mayor orgullo en tenerte a ti para dirigir a la familia Andrew. Albert, eres el hombre más sensato que conozco; eres muy trabajador y siempre te he considerado una persona justa y sabia, que siempre ha sido sensible a la opinión de los demás. No podría nunca pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, por Anthony o cualquiera de nosotros…

Candy…_-dijo asombrado ante sus palabras tan vehementes._

Albert, sólo se tú mismo. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien y por supuesto que no pienso separarme un minuto de tu lado.

Gracias, Candy…_- dijo con la voz tomada por la emoción _

_Le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y a continuación unió su brazo al de él para caminar juntos hasta la recepción. Todos los miraron expectantes al verlos entrar por las puertas. Albert le indicó que se sentara con él a la cabecera de la mesa, pues ella, quisieran o no, era su heredera. Todo fue muy agradable en compañía de tantos Andrew. Tanto Candy como Albert conocieron a muchos de los parientes lejanos de éste y no eran tan distintos a ellos. No eran en absoluto tan pretenciosos como lo podían ser los Legan o la tía Elroy. Los tíos y primos de Albert no se diferenciaban mucho de él, tenían un gran sentido del humor, eran apuestos y caballerosos con Candy. Las tías y las primas eran auténticas damas, todas ellas tan elegantes y bien educadas, muy refinadas y de bellísimos rostros que parecían esculpidos en mármol; aunque Candy no se sintió en ningún momento fuera de lugar._

_Albert iba con ella a todas partes tomados del brazo y sonreía ampliamente presentándola a todo el mundo. Parecía que empezaba a sentirse cómodo en todo ese ambiente tan distinto de él. La velada continuó sin incidentes y la orquesta empezó a tocar un vals ligero. Candy estaba hablando con una de las tías de Albert, cuando éste se le acercó para invitarla a bailar. Las mejillas de Candy se tiñeron de un ligero rubor al ver que la invitaba, precisamente a ella, a abrir el baile. No quiso negarse a su solicitud y encantada se dirigieron al centro de la pista. Se sentía flotar entre los brazos de Albert, era muy buen bailarín y no quiso dejar escapar la ocasión de decírselo. _

No sabía que supieras bailar el vals_ – dijo divertida Candy- _¡Qué grata sorpresa!

¿Te sorprende que sepa bailar? Creí que te habías dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo.

Me refiero a este tipo de bailes tan formales. Tú no eres muy dado a este tipo de celebraciones. De Anthony lo podía suponer pero de ti… se me hace algo extraño verte con traje y corbata.

Es cierto. Y créeme, no soy un experto en bailes de salón pero la tía Elroy se empeñó en mi juventud en que debía aprender a bailar.

Pues debiste tener un gran maestro.

Maestra, fue la propia tía Elroy_- dijo con cara cómica._

¡¿En serio?!

Bueno, y mi hermana Rose también contribuyó a ello hasta que…

Siento mucho su perdida _– dijo consternada- _¿La echas de menos?

Bastante. Le hubieras encantado, las dos sois muy parecidas.

Que exagerado _–dijo bajando la mirada- _Nunca podría compararme con ella. Dicen que era una gran dama y de extraordinaria belleza.

¿Acaso tú no lo eres? Candy, no voy a negar que mi hermana era única; pero tú también eres una chica extraordinaria por tu forma de ser. Eres encantadora.

Albert…_- se ruborizó ante las palabras de éste- _gracias, no sé qué decir.

Mejor no digamos nada y disfrutemos de este baile, será uno de los pocos que tengamos.

¿Por qué? No entiendo… ¿no te gusta?

¡Jajaja!, no se puede bailar más de dos veces con la misma pareja, no sería justo para el resto de las damas del salón que no tienen.

¡Oh, ya veo! No lo sabía.

Pero te prometo no bailar con ninguna más, me pondré a hablar de negocios _– dijo en un susurro y guiñándole un ojo cómplice._

¡Albert!

Pero tú me debes prometer que te torcerás un tobillo y que no bailarás con otro que no sea yo. ¡Apiádate de mis pobres nervios! No me gustaría tener mañana ante mi puerta una legión de pretendientes para casarse contigo.

¡Ah! ¡No lo dices en serio!

¡Claro que sí! ¡Muy en serio jovencita! Te tendré vigilada.

¡Jajaja! Está bien, serás el único.

¡Perfecto! ¡Eso me haría muy feliz!

_Y realmente lo decía en serio. Candy estaba radiante esa noche con su vestido largo y sin aquellas coletas tan infantiles. El pelo le caía en cascada por la espalda, no podía evitar fijarse en la clase de mujer en que se había convertido. Todos le habían comentado lo hermosa que era su "hija adoptiva" y que, por supuesto, muchos de los jóvenes se congratulaban con él para conocerla mejor. Pero por nada del mundo querría perderla y se excusaba con ellos alegando que había salido de una relación dolorosa para ella y necesitaba espacio._

_La fiesta terminó sin mayores sobresaltos y todos, uno por uno, se fueron despidiendo del anfitrión con una sonrisa en la cara y muy encantados por haber conocido finalmente al "tío abuelo William" y su adorable protegida Candy como ya todo el mundo la llamaba. _

_Albert miró a Candy que estaba medio dormida en uno de los cómodos divanes del salón y se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado cuando el último invitado se marchó. Ésta lo miró sonriente a la cara y él le devolvió el gesto con una bella sonrisa en los labios para añadir: - "Quédate". _

_**Parte 26ª**_

_Albert la había pillado por sorpresa – "Quédate"- le dijo al sentarse junto a ella; pero no sabía exactamente si era un mandato o más bien una súplica. El corazón de Candy se aceleró, ¿quería tenerla a su lado? ¿Vivir de nuevo bajo su mismo techo? Realmente era la primera vez que no sabía qué decir ante Albert. Siempre le había parecido la cosa más sencilla del mundo hablar con él, pero estaba tan confusa por los acontecimientos de todo el día que se quedó varios minutos callada con la mirada fija en sus manos. Albert aún seguía esperando una respuesta, hasta que…_

Candy, ¿pasa algo?_ – mirándola con preocupación- _¿Hay algo que te inquiete? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Dime algo, por favor.

- Albert…lo siento, no puedo _–dijo con la voz tomada._

_Albert dijo adiós al cuento de hadas que acababa de vivir esa tarde y sintió como algo muy dentro de él se rompía en miles de pedazos. _

No te comprendo…-_tratando de sonreír. _

No puedo quedarme aquí

¿Por qué? Creía que te gustaba que viviéramos juntos y compartiéramos todo. A mí me gustaba compartir mi vida contigo.

¡Y a mí!_ – dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos_-, pero esto es muy distinto Albert. No es por ti, no te confundas, pero no puedo soportar a tu tía Elroy. Jamás nos llevaremos bien la una con la otra; ella se empeña en ver que yo, de alguna forma, contribuí a las muertes de Anthony y Stear. No podría soportar vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella. Siempre me ha tratado muy mal y no quiero su trato, ni con ella ni con los Legan.

¡Eso es ridículo!_ – dijo Albert poniéndose en pie abruptamente- _Candy, mi tía sabe lo que has hecho por esta familia. ¡Tú has salvado a los Andrew! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera muerto? Seguro que ella te ha perdonado…

¡Pero yo a ella no! _– dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie- _Albert, yo tengo mi hogar, "nuestro hogar", si quieres puedes regresar conmigo a nuestro apartamento.

_Albert se quedó un minuto pensativo. Se sentó en el diván de terciopelo burdeos y acarició la fina tela sin levantar la vista a Candy, luego continuó_

No puedo hacer eso aunque quisiera. Nada me gustaría más que acompañarte.- _terminó Albert con la voz un poco tomada._

Si es por las vecinas yo…

No_ – la interrumpió éste- _No es sólo el qué dirán. Candy, no lo entiendes…las cosas han cambiado. Debo ser responsable de mis actos y como comprenderás ahora mi obligación es dirigir a la familia Andrew. Necesito conducir los negocios de mi padre y tendré que… reunirme con inversores, ir a bancos, más reuniones de negocios. En fin, no es la vida tan sencilla que llevábamos, compréndelo. Por eso te pido que recapacites y te quedes a mi lado. Te necesito más que nunca. – _dijo en un tono suplicante._

Albert…_- Candy aspiró para tragarse las lágrimas- _Déjame pensarlo, ¿quieres?

Muy bien _– dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos- _Pero, al menos, quédate esta noche. Ya es muy tarde para ir hasta los suburbios de Chicago.

Claro.

_Candy se levantó aquella mañana sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y tras una pequeña inspección de la lujosa habitación se dio cuenta de que estaba en la mansión de los Andrew. Aquello no había sido un sueño, era tan real como lo era ella misma. Albert había acudido en su ayuda una vez más y le estaría infinitamente agradecida; pero también sabía que él esperaba una respuesta de su parte a la petición de quedarse con él. ¿Qué hacer ante tal dilema? Por una parte no quería separarse de él, pero no podía soportar la presencia de Elroy Andrew y sabía de sobra que el sentimiento era mutuo. No era ni correcto ni recomendable permanecer mucho tiempo en aquella casa. Además no podía fallarle al doctor Martin, aquel hombre tan bondadoso que le dio un trabajo cuando toda esperanza era inútil. _

_Si realmente Albert la quería y la apreciaba tendría que estar de acuerdo en su resolución de no quedarse con los Andrew ni un minuto más de lo necesario. Eso no implicaba que no pudiera ir a verlo de visita o que él mismo fuera a la "Clínica Feliz" del doctor Martin; de hecho, sería lo más correcto por su parte, ya que ese hombre hizo mucho por su recuperación y así se lo daría a entender. Sonrió lentamente ante este nuevo pensamiento. No tenía porqué haber malos entendidos entre ellos, todo era tan sencillo…Albert seguramente estaría muy de acuerdo en sus planteamientos y tampoco vivirían tan lejos como para no verse más._

_Se levantó con energías renovadas de la cama y enseguida estuvo lista para bajar a desayunar con él. Por los largos pasillos adornados a lo largo y ancho con todo tipo de obras de arte y alfombrados, vio el gran movimiento que desde primeras horas de la mañana se daba en aquella impresionante mansión. Los criados iban afanosos de un lado a otro ordenando todo lo del día anterior, sacudiendo alfombras, limpiando cristales, lustrando suelos… Candy no había visto nunca tal cantidad de personas al servicio de nadie. En cierto sentido se sintió algo cohibida al no saber dónde desayunaba Albert y si éste siquiera la esperaba, pero tomó valor suficiente para acercarse a una de las mucamas que andaban por allí atareadas y le preguntó por él._

¿Albert?_ – dijo la muchacha sin entender- _¡Ah!, usted se refiere al señor Andrew

Sí…_- dijo muy ruborizada por su falta_

Desde luego_ – dijo con una agradable sonrisa- _Nos pidió que le indicáramos que se encuentra en el Salón Azul esta mañana. Si no está allí puede que esté ya en su despacho.

Gracias _– dijo haciendo una inclinación- _Por cierto…-_suspiró Candy- _¿dónde está el Salón Azul? ¡Esta casa es tan grande!

_Atravesaron varias estancias bellamente decoradas con todo lujo de detalles y tras varios minutos andando a buen ritmo llegaron hasta unas dobles puertas de madera de nogal. La mucama dio un par de golpes en la puerta y desde dentro se escuchó una voz masculina que le daba el pase. La muchacha hizo una inclinación ante éste y le anunció que la señorita Andrew estaba con ella. Albert se levantó enseguida de su asiento con una sonrisa para recibirla y Candy pasó al interior del salón. Se quedó sin aliento al ver la belleza y luminosidad de aquella sala. Era tan espaciosa y tan elegante que no se podía creer que fuera un simple comedor. Albert se acercó hasta ella al ver que no avanzaba hacia ellos y se quedaba estática en la puerta. Le ofreció su brazo y le indicó dónde estaba su asiento. Junto a Albert también se encontraban Archie, Annie y Patty a un lado de la enorme mesa imperial; pero, por supuesto, también estaban la tía Elroy y los Legan que inmediatamente se pusieron de pie para marcharse. Albert los miró de hito en hito, ¿se atrevían a rechazarle en presencia de él? Apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Candy para infundirle ánimos y con calma se acercaron a sentarse. _

Señora Legan_ – dijo Albert con calma- _yo que usted me sentaría ahora mismo.

No deberíamos estar en presencia de una chica así, que ha deshonrado el buen nombre de los Legan rechazando a mi Neal._- dijo con altivez._

Señora, aquí el único que se ha deshonrado ha sido él mismo con un acto de cobardía obligando a Candy a casarse con él en contra de sus deseos.

Con todo respeto…

¡Silencio Sarah! _– dijo Elroy alzando la voz- _No te consiento que le discutas al patriarca de los Andrew. Lo mejor será que permanezcamos callados y desayunemos de una vez.

_La señora Legan se quedó lívida al ver la reacción de la tía Elroy y con un asentimiento de cabeza se sentaron de nuevo en sus respectivos asientos. Todos permanecían en el más absoluto silencio; era una situación por más incómoda para Candy y Albert acostumbrados a desayunar entre risas y comentarios de todo tipo. El único sonido era el que hacían los cubiertos al chocar contra la vajilla, y ambos se echaron miradas de absoluta complicidad. Candy se quedó muy sorprendida cuando él la tomó de la mano por debajo de la mesa y le dedicó una sonrisa para animarla. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos y Candy tragó pesadamente para no llorar. _

_Después del desayuno, que no le sentó nada bien a ninguno de ellos, se levantaron discretamente y Albert le ofreció su brazo para que le acompañara hasta su despacho; era hora de hablar seriamente. _

_Ambos avanzaron por un largo pasillo encastrado con láminas de madera hasta las altas bóvedas. Al abrir la puerta del despacho se encontró Candy con una espaciosa habitación decorada de forma muy sencilla. En el centro de la estancia había un hermoso escritorio labrado de madera de caoba, con un mullido sillón alto y detrás una pequeña biblioteca con pesados volúmenes encuadernados en piel. La habitación era muy luminosa por los amplios ventanales que daban a un jardín y varios cuadros adornaban sus paredes. Los techos estaban adornados con bellas molduras en ellos. A parte de eso, no había más lujo que una gran chimenea para los días fríos de invierno. Albert le pidió que ambos se sentaran junto a la chimenea para hablar más tranquilamente de su decisión. Esa noche Albert apenas había dormido pensando en la respuesta de ella. No quería que lo dejase pero visto lo visto aquella mañana, hasta él estaba pensando seriamente en su propuesta. Ambos se quedaron callados unos minutos sin saber quién debería empezar a hablar, pero Albert se incorporó y miró a través de los ventanales aunque sin ver._

Candy, sabrás por qué te he traído hasta aquí, ¿no es cierto? –_hizo_ _una pausa_- Creo que no podemos posponer más nuestra charla.

Sí, creo que es lo correcto, que seamos francos el uno con el otro y que digamos lo que sentimos.

_Albert se volvió algo ruborizado por las palabras de ella y se sentó nuevamente a su lado para mirarla a la cara._

Yo desearía mucho que te quedaras

Lo sé, y me siento muy halagada por ello, pero…ya has visto hace un rato en el salón azul. Los Legan…

Sí…_-dijo desviando la mirada de ella- _Te pido mil disculpas por el comportamiento de los Legan. Deberían haber vuelto a Lakewood en el tren de esta mañana, pero mi tía dijo que no era muy educado de nuestra parte deshacernos de ellos así sin más._- Albert emitió un suspiro- _Candy, quiera o no, Sarah Legan es mi prima y sus hijos son tan sobrinos míos como Archie. Comprende que no podía hacer nada en contra de ellos por más rabia que me dé.

No te culpo de ello, Albert. Ya te dije que te veía como un hombre justo y sabio _– dijo sonriendo- _Además, quisiera hablarte de algo.

Soy todo oídos_- dijo sonriendo ampliamente._

He pensado que no tiene porqué ser una separación real entre nosotros. Ahora puedes vivir aquí en Chicago, ¡estamos en la misma ciudad! ¿Qué nos impide vernos? Yo puedo seguir viviendo en el apartamento que alquilamos y trabajando en la clínica del doctor Martin, y también puedo venir a verte siempre que te parezca oportuno; sólo tendrías que mandar a George con el coche familiar.

_Albert la tomó de ambas manos y la miró a los ojos con infinita ternura, a continuación se llevó sus manos a los labios para plantar en sus nudillos un beso cálido que hizo a Candy estremecer. Después prosiguió._

Candy, sabes qué, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que has crecido en este tiempo, en la madurez de tus palabras y actos, y en la mujer tan sensata en la que te has convertido. Tú tienes razón, yo más que nadie, que por haberte defendido de un matrimonio amañado, no sería capaz de imponerte mi propia voluntad. Sé que te echaré en falta, pero si esa es tu decisión… no puedo oponerme.

Gracias – _dijo ésta con lágrimas en los ojos_- Te aseguro que vendré cada vez que pueda o quieras.

_Éste no lo pudo soportar más y, ante el asombro de la joven, la abrazó a él con fuerza ocultando la cara en su rubia cabellera. Candy sentía que un intenso calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas pero no quiso romper aquella muestra de afecto por parte de Albert. Se fueron separando poco a poco y vio como éste volvía a sonreírle como siempre. Candy se sintió más segura de sí misma y de sus sentimientos; ahora todo estaría bien. _

Será mejor que recoja mis cosas y vaya enseguida a ver al doctor Martin_- dijo Candy sonriente_- ¡Pobre hombre! Con las prisas del compromiso apenas alcancé a decirle que no podría ir a la clínica y me excusó, pero ya se me hizo tarde y estará muy preocupado.

Entonces no digas más_ – dijo Albert poniéndose en pie- _Iré contigo a ver a mi viejo amigo el doctor para disculparme. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, pues ya veo que hizo bien el encargo que le pedí.

¿Cuál encargo?_ – dijo ésta con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido._

¡Jajaja! Eso es una conversación entre caballeros_ – dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo- _No sería honorable de mi parte decirlo.

¡Albert! ¡¿Qué me ocultas?!

_Las semanas transcurrieron con una normalidad absoluta y, tanto Candy como Albert, seguían manteniendo una amistad muy estrecha entre ambos. Se veían casi todos los días; unas veces, las que más, era él quien iba a buscarla a la clínica del doctor Martin y se quedaban hablando animadamente entre los tres por varias horas. Sin embargo, otras veces era ella quien lo visitaba pues éste terminaba tarde de trabajar y cenaban en la terraza privada con el fin de no encontrarse con la tía Elroy. Así habían pasado agradables veladas tanto solos como en compañía de Archie, Annie y Patty, la cual, se había establecido con ellos en la mansión de los Andrew por estar Europa en guerra. Candy se sentía feliz por la decisión de que su querida amiga Patty siguiera con ellos. _

_Pero un acontecimiento trascendental iba a perturbar la paz de espíritu de Candy. Una mañana que estaba en su apartamento, recibió la visita de la casera, ahora muy amable al saberse su relación directa con la familia Andrew; era una carta para Candy de su querida señorita Pony. Candy se sintió muy agradecida por haberse molestado en llevársela y tras cerrar la puerta se dispuso a leerla con nerviosismo._

_No es que supusiera que debía llegarle noticias del Hogar de Pony, pero ella semanas antes les había escrito contándoles a ambas lo feliz que se sentía al descubrir quién era el tío William, y escribió:_

"Queridas señorita Pony y hermana María:

No saben la dicha que me da hacerles llegar esta carta. ¡Una gran noticia! Pude conocer por fin al gran tío William; pero eso no es todo… ¡¿Adivinan qué?! Era ni más ni menos que mi querido amigo Albert. Estoy segura que estarán tan asombradas como lo estuve yo al verlo ante mí. Después de meses sin saber de él, al fin lo encuentro y me llevo tal sorpresa. Nunca dejaré de agradecerle todo lo que hizo y hace por mí. Pero aparte de eso, ¿cómo están todos en el Hogar?..."

_Candy abrió la carta y se dispuso a leer sentada a la mesa de comedor mientras la brisa primaveral entraba por la ventana y refrescaba su rostro acalorado. La carta era muy sencilla y decía esto:_

"_Candy… ¿cómo estás? Cuando leímos tu carta respecto al tío William, estuvimos tan contentas como sí esto nos hubiera llegado en persona…_

_En este momento, la colina de Pony está cubierta de flores. Estaría bien si pudieras venir a visitarnos, si es posible con Annie…Os esperamos a las dos con impaciencia…"_

_Candy se sentía conmovida por la petición de sus maestras. Ya antes de saber que Albert era el gran tío William había tenido la intención de ir a vivir una temporada con ellas. Ahora era algo que la perturbaba y la hacía preocuparse enormemente. Pero hacía casi un año que no las veía y el aire de los campos le ayudarían a sanar las pequeñas heridas que aun quedaban en su corazón. El problema era comunicárselo a Albert, ¿cómo se lo tomaría él? Sabía que no le agradaría mucho la idea pero, como también debía reconocer, él nunca se había impuesto a sus deseos y eso le renovó el ánimo y las intenciones de ir a hablar directamente con él._

_Al poco tiempo se encontró frente a la inmensa propiedad de los Andrew y tras internarse en los amplios jardines que la rodeaban, llegó a las puertas de la mansión. Fue recibida en tono cordial por el mayordomo de los Andrew y la llevó hasta el despacho de éste, pues a esas horas de la mañana se encontraba trabajando en unos papeles importantes. _

Adelante_- dijo Albert tras la puerta y el mayordomo anunció la llegada de la señorita Andrew. Albert no se podía creer que a esas horas, su querida Candy hubiera ido a verle, pero se alegró enormemente de recibirla con los brazos abiertos._

¡Albert! – _dijo ésta muy contenta por ver a su amigo_- Deseaba tanto verte para comentarte…

¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué noticias me traes? – _dijo Albert sonriente_

¡Tuve carta de mis madres! ¡Llegó en la mañana!

¿La señorita Pony y la hermana María? ¡Eso es excelente! ¿Cómo están? ¿Y los chicos? Deben de estar muy bien por lo contenta que se te nota, deben ser realmente buenas noticias.

_Candy enrojeció ante tal observación_- Bueno, en general…sí

¿En general? ¿Pasa algo, Candy? – _dijo en un tono más serio_.

No es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos, Albert. Ellas están bien y se pusieron muy contentas al saber que tú eras el tío William.

Me alegro – _dijo al tiempo que tomaba un pesado volumen en sus manos para guardarlo_- Me alegro de verdad por saber algo de ellas. Son unas mujeres encantadoras y me encantaría que nos visitasen.

Sí… Albert, yo…-_dijo dubitativa_- Quiero volver al Hogar de Pony

_Fue algo que lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Se iría de Chicago? Albert la miró seriamente y repitió:_

¿Quieres regresar a la casa de la señorita Pony?

_Candy no sabía cómo continuar pero el primer paso ya lo había dado y sin pensarlo más se volvió cohibida a explicarle sus planes:_

Sí…-_dijo apenas sin poder mirarlo_- Pensaba justamente la otra vez que me gustaría poder ayudar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María quizás trabajando en un hospital de los alrededores…

_Albert seguía mirándola y tras notar su nerviosismo, no pudo menos que contestarle favorablemente a su súplica de dejarla marchar; aunque fuera por un tiempo._

Si eso es lo que deseas…_- Candy pensó ruborizada que por otra parte le sería muy difícil separase de Albert, pero era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos. _

_Tras separarse alegremente, Albert la miraba alejarse a través de los amplios ventanales que daban a los jardines para verla marchar. En su mente sólo podía pensar – "Candy… No hay ninguna dama comparable a ti en la familia Andrew""Tú edificas tu existencia por tus propios medios…" Así se quedó meditando un buen rato mientras la veía alejarse a buen ritmo cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. Era George que le traía personalmente el correo de la mañana y se había colocado justo a su lado para atisbar a lo lejos la figura de la pecosa. Sonrió para sus adentros y después miró con curiosidad a su jefe._

¿No es un poco temprano para una visita?_ –dijo George sonriente_

En absoluto_ – suspiró Albert con las manos a la espalda- _Sólo vino a despedirse.

¡¿Despedirse?!_- se alteró George- _Pero ¿dónde va?

¿No lo adivinas?_ – dijo con una media sonrisa- _Tuvo carta de la señorita Pony y le dieron deseos de regresar; no pude oponerme.

¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto, señor William? No pensará dejarla ir así sin más.

No sé qué quieres que más haga _– dijo mirándolo de reojo- _No puedo imponerle mi voluntad. Siempre le dije que era libre para hacer lo que realmente sintiera, que ella era dueña de su destino y así lo hace ver. Por lo menos es consecuente con lo que piensa.

Entiendo, pero… ¿y usted?_-dijo seriamente_

¿Yo, George? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Sé que usted la ama y perdone mi atrevimiento, pero…seguro que su padre lo aprobaría. Es una mujer única y se que siente un especial afecto por usted.

_Albert calló y enrojeció ante tal comentario. ¿Podía ser verdad que ella sintiera aunque fuera la mitad de lo que sentía él por Candy? No estaba seguro de eso, pero pocas veces George se equivocaba en sus juicios; eso le dio qué pensar… _

Cierto. Desde hace tiempo tengo sentimientos muy tiernos hacia Candy pero nunca me atrevería a hacérselos ver en la situación actual. Ella ha pasado mucho con su última relación y debería darle tiempo.

Tiempo…_-repitió éste sin ánimos_

Crees que soy un cobarde, ¿verdad? No te culpo, George. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer entonces?

No rendirse tan fácilmente y acercarse más a ella. Si se queda de brazos cruzados nunca conseguirá avanzar y puede que después sea demasiado tarde.

Tienes razón_ – dijo Albert decidido- _Tienes mucha razón al decir que debo hacer algo respecto a mi situación con Candy. Debo demostrarle poco a poco que puedo ser una buena opción para ella y se me está ocurriendo la mejor forma posible de sorprenderla…

_**Parte 27ª**_

_En la mente de Albert la ideas giraban a gran velocidad mientras éste encaminaba sus pasos enérgicos a la gran "sala de conciertos" de la mansión. Muchas mañanas se reunían allí su sobrino Archie con Annie y Patty para disfrutar de un rato de ocio. _

_A cada paso, su corazón latía con más viveza al recordar los comentarios de su asistente George. Si tenía razón, puede que la fortuna le sonriera por una vez en la vida y no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar esa ocasión de comprobar si, tal vez, Candy pudiera sentir algo más por él. _

_Al llegar junto a la puerta tomó aire y empujando las pesadas hojas de madera maciza entró sin hacer mucho ruido. En ese momento se encontraban en la sala Annie al piano y siendo acompañada a duo por Archie, que cantaba alegremente junto a ella. Patty estaba un poco más apartada bordando un pañito mientras disfrutaba del repertorio de aquella soleada mañana. Albert sonrió al ver el cuadro que ofrecían los tres jóvenes. Todos se volvieron hacia él al verlo llegar y le hicieron una reverencia como saludo._

Bueno días, chicos_ – dijo Albert animado- _Veo que se están divirtiendo.

Así es, Albert_-contestó Archie algo ruborizado y apartándose del piano- _Acabamos de volver del lago, hace un día magnífico para pasear y las chicas se cansaron, así que estábamos aquí descansando del paseo. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Mucho trabajo, pero no me quejo_ –dijo riendo _

Señor Andrew…-_dijo Patty dejando su bordado_

Albert, Patty_-dijo mirándola- _nada cambia el hecho de que ahora sea el cabeza de familia. Dime

Albert…_-dijo ruborizada- _Esto…creemos haber visto a Candy

Sí, es verdad, Albert_- añadió Annie- _Parecía que era ella y que iba muy contenta, pero…

Sí, era ella _– dijo Albert bajando la vista- _Vino a despedirse

¡¿Cómo?!_-dijeron al unísono_

¡Albert! ¿Dónde va? ¿Por qué?_ -preguntó Archie_

Quiere volver al Hogar de Pony; no se lo puedo impedir.

Nunca entenderé a Candy_ –dijo Annie- _Yo también deseo ver a mis profesoras, pero…no podría abandonar así a los que me quieren.

_Albert tragó pesadamente y tosió para seguir._

Bueno Annie, tú tienes unos padres que te adoran. Candy solo ha tenido a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, ella las considera sus madres.

Lo sé, pero…-_se quedó pensativa- _¡Aún así no me parece correcto en irse de nuestro lado!

Yo creo que debemos alegrarnos por ella_- dijo Patty- _Si ella es feliz en ese sitio…me parece bien.

Yo la echaré de menos_-dijo Archie con nostalgia_- Ahora estamos cada vez más solos, sin Stear…sin Anthony…sin Candy.

Archie…_- dijo Annie tomándole de la mano_

_Albert los miraba seriamente. La verdad es que no iba a ser el único que sintiera la marcha de la pecosa. Tanto él como los chicos estaban acostumbrados a su dulce presencia e irse de ese modo…Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y Candy al fin se iría de Chicago. Al sentirse observado cambió el semblante y sonrió amablemente a los demás._

He pensado en algo especial para ella_-dijo suavemente_

Cuéntanos_ – dijo Archie mientras se colocaba cerca de Patty en un cómodo sofá de color azul oscuro con adornos dorados._

Quisiera darle una fiesta de bienvenida en el Hogar de Pony; pero para ello debemos salir hoy mismo de viaje.

¡Sí! ¡Eso le agradaría mucho!_ –dijo entusiasmada Annie- _Y así podría ver a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María.

Muy justo. Seguro que se alegran de verte_-dijo Albert- _Haré que George lo disponga todo para el viaje. Dentro de unas horas partiremos en tren rumbo a Michigan.

_Durante la larga travesía, Albert pudo contemplar los cambiantes paisajes que pasaban a toda velocidad por su ventanilla. Abstraído en sí mismo, Albert pensaba en la mejor manera posible de agradarla. Nada le gustaría más que verla repuesta de sus heridas y ser la misma chica vivaz de siempre; así a lo mejor él tuviera una oportunidad de acercarse. _

_Cuando llegaron ya era noche cerrada y las estrellas, como altos faros en la noche oscura, brillaban con un fulgor parecido al de los diamantes. Albert aspiró el aire límpido de aquellos campos y se alegró enormemente de estar lejos de las ruidosas calles de Chicago; para él era como unas merecidas vacaciones. Esa noche la pasarían en una posada del pueblo y al día siguiente lo tendrían todo listo para la llegada de Candy. ¿Qué cara pondría al verlos? Estaba seguro que ella no sospechaba nada y se sorprendería infinitamente. Esa noche Albert durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, imaginándose el reencuentro con ella…_

_La mañana llegó fresca y soleada en un cielo sin nubes. El aroma del campo inundó los sentidos de Albert. El olor del romero, el espliego y la madreselva, se mezclaba con el de las flores silvestres que llenaban de colorido los inmensos campos en flor. Alquilaron un coche para llegar cómodamente hasta el Hogar de Pony, algo apartado del pueblo, y tras media hora de camino, llegaron hasta la antigua edificación rodeada de una empalizada de madera. _

_Annie al ver su querido hogar no pudo retener las lágrimas en sus ojos, y más al ver acercarse corriendo a sus queridas maestras. La señorita Pony y la hermana María habían visto llegar el coche por la colina y habían salido al encuentro de sus inesperados visitantes. Al ver descender a Annie, los ojos de las mujeres se humedecieron y la recibieron entre abrazos y besos. Mientras, los otros bajaban también del vehículo y contemplaban la escena un poco apartados. Al levantar la vista, la señorita Pony reconoció enseguida a Albert y se acercó hasta él._

Señor Andrew_-dijo haciendo una inclinación- _¡Qué agradable tenerlo con nosotras!

Gracias, señorita Pony.

Buenos días, señor Andrew. Se le ve muy bien_-dijo la hermana María._

Ustedes también, desde la última vez que las vi. ¿Cómo están los chicos del hogar?

Perfectamente, la mayoría de ellos fueron adoptados.

Me alegro de ello_ – dijo Albert sinceramente- _Me gustaría hablar con ustedes si son tan amables.

Como no. Pase usted_ –le indicó la señorita Pony dirigiéndose a su despacho. _

_Tras avanzar por los corredores llegaron hasta una pequeña salita muy acogedora donde le indicaron a Albert que se sentara. Éste tomó asiento en frente de la señorita Pony y ambos se miraron con detenimiento. Tras cerrar la puerta la hermana María, Albert se puso a hablar:_

¿Han tenido noticias de Candy?

Sí, bueno…nos contó sobre usted. Le admira tanto que no paraba de mencionarlo en su última carta.

Me refiero a sus planes inmediatos.

No, ¿por qué lo dice?

Candy se dirige en estos momentos hacia aquí. Recibí esta misma mañana un telegrama de mi asistente diciendo que había tomado el tren muy temprano. Estará al llegar.

_Las caras de la señorita Pony y la hermana María mostraban una felicidad absoluta._

¿Es verdad? ¿Candy vuelve?_-dijo emocionada sor María_

_Albert sonrió- _Así es. Quiere vivir aquí para poder ayudarlas.

Aún no me creo que Candy venga…

Tenía pensado darle una fiesta de bienvenida, si ustedes están de acuerdo. He dejado encargado en el pueblo un catering listo para que sea traído aquí. Seguro que se llevará una gran sorpresa.

¡Por qué se molestó!

¡Jajaja!, bueno…creo que debo hacer algo por mi ahijada, ¿no les parece?

Pero usted ha hecho más que nadie en el mundo por ella.

No más que ustedes…_-dijo Albert con ternura. _

_Las horas transcurrieron tranquilas y sin cambios. Albert no paraba de dar vueltas y más vueltas por el salón, inquieto por la llegada de Candy. Cada cinco minutos miraba por la ventana hacia el camino, pero nada se veía a lo lejos. Sus nervios no lo resistieron más y resolvió dirigirse hacia la Colina de Pony; sabía que ese era el sitio favorito de Candy._

_La última vez que estuvieron allí él seguía amnésico y no lo recordaba, pero fue justo en ese lugar donde la vio por primera vez. Era una pequeña tan linda pero tan triste. Su mente viajó muchos años atrás en el tiempo…_

No llores por favor pequeña. ¿Te puedo ayudar?-_dijo Albert_.

¡Oh! ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Eres un hombre del espacio o acaso un fantasma?-_la niña se quedó muy sorprendida al verlo_.

¡Jajaja! Que graciosa eres. Sólo soy un muchacho.

Entonces, ¿por qué llevas falda y tienes un gran estómago?

Esto no es una falda, es el traje típico de Escocia. Y esto es una gaita, un magnífico instrumento musical. Tocaré una melodía para ti.

Suena como caracoles arrastrándose.

¡Jajaja! Caracoles, eso es bueno.

¡Jajaja!- _la niña empezó a reír luciendo una bella sonrisa_.

Eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras. ¿Lo sabías?

_Albert regresó a la realidad al sentir el frío roce de la brisa primaveral en la cara. Desde allí podía contemplar todo el paisaje circundante, el río, los campos cultivados, las colinas próximas, el Hogar de Pony… Fue entonces cuando al fin la vio. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con frenesí en su pecho. ¡Era ella! ¡Acababa de llegar! ¡Había entrado a la casa! Debía serenarse y seguir respirando. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir a su encuentro? ¿Permanecer allí? Sí, lo mejor era que ella lo buscase a él; justo donde se conocieron. Quería confesarle su secreto. Un secreto que había sido guardado en su memoria durante 11 años. _

_La vio salir corriendo de la casa; se dirigía hacia él. Albert se escondió detrás de un frondoso árbol para no ser visto y allí permaneció escondido para ver su reacción. Quería sorprenderla y así aguardó hasta que estuvo cerca. Era magnífico contemplarla con su vestido ondeante y su melena al viento. Se había parado a contemplar el lugar donde minutos antes lo hiciera el mismo. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que la joven miraba al cielo y cristalinas lágrimas se derramaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Conmovido por la escena, no pudo aguantar más su eterno silencio y se dirigió así a ella:_

Pequeña, ¿sabes que eres más linda cuando sonríes?

_Candy se giró lentamente hacia él y se le quedó mirando con los labios entreabiertos. En su mirada había una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad. Albert sonreía al ver que ella había reconocido aquella frase que le dijera hace muchos años atrás. Y ésta, dando un paso al frente se lanzó corriendo hacia Albert. Éste abriendo los brazos para recibirla no pudo dejar de admirar la belleza de su sonrisa y se dijo a sí mismo: -"Amo tu sonrisa…Jamás olvides como sonreír…Candy, jamás te olvidaré…pase lo que pase"-. Y con este último pensamiento sintió el calor de la joven abrazada a su cuerpo._

_Albert la abrazaba con fuerza y le acariciaba el pelo mientras aspiraba el aroma de éstos. Ninguno de ellos quería separarse, pero después de su prolongado reencuentro ambos decidieron, lentamente, alejarse del otro._

_Candy lo miraba con renovado asombro; lo miraba a los ojos; quería hablarle pero no podía y Albert le devolvía las miradas silencioso y con una sonrisa en los labios. Al fin Candy habló:_

No puedo creerlo… todos estos años…pero ¿¡Cómo!?

Candy…

Albert…Aún no creo que seas, precisamente tú, el Príncipe de la Colina.- _separándose bruscamente de él dijo_:- ¡Oh Dios!, te hablé de él…de ti…yo…_-dijo muy ruborizada._

¡Jajaja!, no te apures. Está bien, lo que pasó en aquellos días…

No, no, no…_ - dijo Candy apurada- _Me siento algo… ridícula.

¿Ridícula? _–contestó éste seriamente._

Pensarás que soy infantil, ¿no?

En absoluto.

_Ambos se miraron fijamente unos momentos en silencio y después siguió Candy preguntando:_

¿Aún recuerdas este lugar? ¿Cuándo nos conocimos? ¡Eso fue hace más de diez años!

¿Y tú? ¿Por qué aún lo recuerdas? Creo que para ambos fue un momento feliz, ¿no te parece, Candy?

Sí…, yo me alegré mucho de hablar contigo. En ese momento lo estaba pasando mal por una carta de Annie y tú apareciste de la nada, me sonreíste, me hablaste dulcemente y me dijiste…

Pequeña, eres más linda cuando sonríes…

Sí…_-dijo ruborizada_

Candy, ¿podemos hablar? Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre esto.

_A Candy se le paró el corazón en ese momento, ¡hablar!_

Claro

_E imitando a Albert se sentó en la espesa hierba de la colina contemplando el magnífico valle a sus pies. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, pues Albert parecía concentrado en algo que estaba muy lejos. _

Candy_-dijo al fin- _La verdad es que para mí también eran momentos muy difíciles en aquella época, pues acababa de perder a mi hermana.

No lo sabía_-dijo cabizbaja_

El caso es…No sé cómo hablar de esto; pero yo no te pude olvidar tampoco. Tenías los mismos ojos de mi hermana, la echaba tanto de menos que…

Ya…Sí, dicen que me parezco a ella de algún modo. No eres el primero en decirlo_ –dijo con una sonrisa forzada.- _¿Y cómo supiste que era yo esa chica?

¿Qué? –_interrumpiendo sus pensamientos_

¿Cómo sabías que era yo y no otra? Han pasado muchos años y no soy la única con los ojos verdes.

No, ciertamente_-dijo sonriendo- _La verdad te reconocí por el medallón de los Andrew.

¡El medallón! _– dijo abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y sacándolo de su pecho._

Sí, eso que tienes entre tus manos es la insignia de los Andrew, que pasa de padres a hijos, todos varones, desde hace muchas generaciones._ – hizo una pausa y suspiró- _Lo vi la noche en que te rescaté de Neal, en el lago, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ahora lo recuerdo…-_dijo mirando el brillo de la plata al Sol_- Pero entonces…_- Se quitó la cadena y fue a entregársela a Albert. Éste sorprendido la cogió entre sus manos- _Es tuyo. No tengo derecho a poseerlo, pues era un recuerdo de tu familia.

Candy…_-dijo sonriendo- _te agradezco el gesto, pero…_-e inclinándose hacia ella se lo colocó de nuevo en torno al cuello-, _creo que es mejor que lo conserves tú.

¿Yo?_ –dijo sorprendida_

Tú lo has llevado con orgullo durante todos estos años y has sabido cuidarlo mucho mejor que yo. Además, eres mi heredera, ¿no? A pesar de haber regresado al Hogar de Pony seguirás siendo una Andrew.

Gracias-_ dijo con los ojos cristalinos- _Lo cuidaré como un tesoro_._

Me alegro y sé que lo harás_ – dijo éste al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro para secarle las lágrimas._

Albert…

Dime…-_dijo en un susurro._

Quiero que volvamos a repetir nuestra promesa, ¿la recuerdas?

Claro, ¿quieres que la repita?

Sí, por favor_- dijo Candy sin apartar sus ojos de él._

Candy…Es bueno compartir algunas cosas entre dos… Te diré que hagamos esto en lo sucesivo: Quiero que dividas tus penas y alegrías y que me las hagas compartir. ¿Me lo prometes Candy?

Sí, siempre estaré contigo para compartir la vida. Gracias, Albert.

_Y Candy apoyándose sobre el hombro de Albert, se quedaron callados mientras sus corazones latían al unísono._

_**Parte 28ª**_

_Algunas personas se preguntarán qué pasó después de ese día en nuestras vidas. Como bien saben, yo, William Albert Andrew me convertí en el cabeza de familia de los Andrew y mantuve los negocios familiares con la ayuda de George y, por supuesto, la tía Elroy a la que aún pedía consejo ocasionalmente, pues había llevado las riendas de la familia durante muchos años y su experiencia era inestimable para mí. _

_Después de un tiempo, nos trasladamos a Lakewood con el fin de estar un poco más cerca de Candy, la cual había decidido quedarse en el Hogar de Pony. Ahora trabaja en un pequeño hospital cercano y ayudando a sus "madres" con la administración del orfanato. Muchas veces paso para verla y seguimos yendo a aquella colina que tan buenos recuerdos nos trae. Otras veces es ella la que viene a Lakewood y recorremos sus bosques durante largas horas disfrutando de la mutua compañía. _

_También se preguntarán qué pasó con Annie, Patty y Archie. Con respecto a Patricia O'Brian, se trasladó al Estado de Florida para continuar sus estudios y ahora se dedica a la enseñanza. Fue una verdadera lástima tener que despedirnos de ella, aunque Candy me lee sus cartas y parece que todo está bien en su vida. Nos alegramos mucho por ella. En cuanto a Annie y Archie, siguen como pareja y son más felices que nunca. Al final, mi sobrino supo apreciar el amor y el cariño que le ofrecía la señorita Britter, sobre todo a la muerte de su querido hermano Alistear. Y ya que tocamos el tema… el otro día fuimos reunidos todos en Lakewood para un anuncio importante y el más feliz en la familia Andrew desde hacía muchísimo tiempo._

¡Qué os casáis!_ – __gritaron Candy y Albert sobresaltados_

_Annie y Archie los miraron muy serios a los dos mientras se tomaban de las manos.__Archie tosió para aclararse la garganta tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería_.

No sé por qué os alteráis tanto. Es normal que después de tantos años conociéndonos queramos casarnos.-_dijo Archie mientras miraba a Annie dulcemente_- Creo que somos lo bastante adultos como para formalizar nuestra relación y tener nuestra propia familia.- _Annie sonrojada por el comentario de su prometido asintió la cabeza para corroborar su afirmación._

No es que no nos alegremos…-_dijo Candy tratando de mantenerse serena_-; es sólo que…

Bueno… no creen que es algo…–_continuó Albert_

Precipitado – _terminando al unísono._

_Archie se levantó de un salto del sofá donde se encontraba sentado frente a Candy y Albert con el ceño fruncido. Le parecía increíble que Albert, precisamente él, quien siempre había hecho su voluntad libremente, le estuviera poniendo trabas a su felicidad. Annie seguía con la cabeza agachada y con las manos juntas en el regazo mientras Candy y Albert miraban como Archie paseaba a grandes zancadas por todo el salón malhumorado. Sin mediar palabra, se volvió a sentar con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules de Albert. _

Comprendo…_-dijo Archie escuetamente sin terminar la frase._

¿El qué?_ –preguntó con curiosidad el rubio- _¿A qué te refieres con que: "comprendes"?

Comprendo que una persona que no puede decir lo que siente tenga celos de la felicidad de otros.

¡Archie! _– dijo Annie sobresaltada- _No le hagáis caso, pero es muy duro para nosotros que no entendáis lo que esto significa para Archie y para mí. Candy, tú y yo somos como hermanas. Si estuvieras segura de tus sentimientos y el hombre al que amas te pidiera en matrimonio ¿cómo te sentirías?

_Candy mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la alfombra turca de bellos colores llamativos. Entrelazó las manos en el regazo y jugueteó con sus pulgares mientras se mordía el labio. Estaba tan avergonzada de tener que hablar de esas cosas y más delante de los chicos. Mientras esto sucedía, Albert la miraba de reojo para ver su reacción. Sabía que se había dirigido a él con ese comentario. Era muy cierto, aún después de pasar un año sabiendo que él era el Príncipe de la Colina, no se había atrevido a formalizar nada concreto con Candy. No es que hubiera muchos momentos para estar a solas y cuando lo hacían perdía todo el valor que llevaba dentro, pues sentía que la sombra de Terry planeaba aún por encima de sus cabezas o por lo menos eso creía él. _

_Candy no sabía qué decir- "¿Lo habrá dicho por mí?"-; era el único pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza en ese momento._

¿Lo comprendes, Candy?-_ dijo Annie sacándola de su mundo- _Sí, creo que te entiendo_ – contestó Candy- _Esto… yo me sentiría la mujer más feliz del mundo y creo que tampoco me gustaría que los demás no se alegraran por mí, ya que sólo nuestros deseos cuentan.

¡Muy bien dicho, Candy! _–dijo Archie feliz- _Lo ves Albert.

Claro que sí_- dijo éste_-; pero ¿has pensado que aún sigues estudiando para abogado? Una familia es algo muy importante y debes tener una estabilidad y con qué mantenerla. ¿De qué os alimentaréis? ¿De amor?

No… claro que no _–dijo Archie ruborizado- _Pero durante un tiempo, hasta que podamos vivir por nuestros propios medios, pensaba que tú…nos podías ayudar. Tienes muchas mansiones que ni utilizas y sólo sería un tiempo.

¡Ay! Los jóvenes de hoy lo quieren todo hecho _–dijo Albert_

¡Pero si tú eres el primero que lo tiene ya todo hecho!_ –gritó Archie_

¡Jajaja! ¡muy cierto!_ –dijo Candy- _¡Vamos Albert! ¡Eres peor que la tía Elroy!

¡Repite eso! _– dijo fulminándola con la mirada- _¡Eso no es cierto! Yo sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, sólo que… sólo que… ¡Hagan lo que quieran! No crean que soy un amargado y que yo no soy joven. Sólo soy…

Responsable_ –dijeron todos a coro_

¡Panda de críos!_ – cruzándose de brazos_

¡Jajaja!

En serio que me alegro mucho por ustedes –_dijo Albert con una deslumbrante sonrisa_- Seguro que serán muy felices, hacen una bella pareja.

Gracias, Albert –_dijo Annie_- Seguro que us… ¡ay! ¡Archie! _– Archie le había dado un pellizco en la mano y le movía la cabeza-_ ¡Oh! –_comprendió ésta_- Bueno, que seguro que ustedes se alegrarán de asistir al enlace, ¿verdad? ¡jajaja!

_Un color rojo intenso asomó por encima del cuello de la camisa de Albert que se extendía hasta sus mejillas_- Sí, por supuesto…-_dijo Albert mirándose las manos_- Creo que es hora de seguir con alguno de mis asuntos pendientes. Con permiso – _y acto seguido se fue sin despedirse. Después de varios minutos en silencio, dijo Candy: _

Yo… tengo que ir a ver cómo sigue la tía Elroy. Tiene un resfriado terrible y es mejor que se cuide. Con permiso.

_Candy dejó a solas a Annie y a Archie, pero en vez de dirigirse a ver a la tía Elroy, continuó por un largo pasillo lacado todo de maderas. Sus pasos resonantes por la galería la condujeron hasta unas enormes puertas de doble hoja cerradas y llamó quedamente. No hubo respuesta del interior – Que raro- pensó Candy, y entornando la puerta vio a Albert asomado a la ventana que daba a los jardines. Estaba en una actitud pensativa y tenía las manos a la espalda. Ésta entró sin hacer ruido y se fue acercando más a él hasta quedar a su lado. Albert la miró de reojo y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros atrayéndola hacia él._

¿Qué opinas?-_dijo Albert casi en un susurro._

¿Sobre qué?

Sobre el compromiso de esos dos. ¿Crees que están preparados?

Claro que sí. Annie ama a Archie desde que era una niña y él se ve que ha aprendido a quererla. Me alegro de que estén juntos.

Yo aún los veo muy jóvenes.

¡Qué van a ser jóvenes! ¡Tienen 18 años! No son ningunos niños para saber lo que hacen.

¡Jajaja! Entonces es que yo soy demasiado viejo y me estoy volviendo un cascarrabias.

¡Qué exagerado! ¡Si sólo tienes…!_ – Candy se quedó pensativa- _Oye, nunca hemos celebrado tu cumpleaños.

Ah, ¿no?_ – dijo divertido Albert_

¿Cuándo cumples los años? ¡Quiero saberlo!

¿Para qué? No lo celebro desde hace años y le pedí a la tía Elroy que nada de fiestas de sociedad. Ya tengo bastante con las cenas de empresa.

Al menos dímelo para saber cuántos años tienes _– dijo mirándolo suplicante a los ojos._

Muy bien, pero como se lo digas a alguien…

Te prometo –con la mano en el corazón- que nunca se lo diré a nadie; aunque no entiendo por qué.

Nací el 28 de Junio de 1890 en Glasgow, Escocia.

Entonces tú tienes 26 años

Exacto

Y por tanto, ¡me llevas 8 años! ¡No sabía que eras tan mayor!

¡¿Cómo qué mayor!? ¡Ves!

¡Jajaja!, era una broma. Pero es una lástima que no celebres tu cumpleaños como es debido, ya que todos esperan que como patriarca de los Andrew des grandes fiestas.

Te prohibiré hablar más con la tía Elroy. Empiezas a pensar como ella_ – dijo con una sonrisita en los labios._

¿Me quitarías el placer de hablar con tu encantadora tía?

¿De quién aprendiste ese sarcasmo?_-abriendo de par en par los ojos_

Del mejor_ –sonriendo_

Tampoco te dejaré hablar más con Neal

¡Eres tú!

¡Jajaja! _–rieron los dos- _¡Ups! Hablando del rey de Roma…Ahí están nuestros queridos parientes. Seguro que los llamó la tía Elroy para hablar del compromiso.

Seguro que sí. Vamos.

_En uno de los salones más lujosos de la mansión de Lakewood se habían reunido varios miembros de la familia, entre ellos, los Legan. Todos sentados alrededor de una coqueta mesita de palisandro, esperaban que les explicaran el por qué de aquella pequeña reunión familiar. Candy entró la primera seguida de Albert y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para recibir al patriarca. Albert con un gesto de asentimiento les indicó que se sentarán y tomó asiento entre su tía Elroy y Candy. Una vez colocados pudieron empezar a hablar de los planes futuros. La primera en hablar fue la señora Elroy._

Los he reunido aquí por que acabo de enterarme de una noticia que será muy beneficiosa para los Andrew.

_Annie y Archie se miraron cómplices mientras que Candy y Albert les sonreían pues ya sabían la noticia que les iban a dar a continuación. _

¿Qué puede ser tan importante para tener que rechazar una invitación a tomar el té? –_dijo Elisa con cara de fastidio._

Elisa, compórtate_ –le advirtió su madre- _Continúe, tía Elroy

Gracias. Quiero anunciarles que dentro de un mes se celebrará el enlace de mi querido sobrino nieto Archibald Conrwell con la señorita Annie Britter.

¡Acabásemos!_ –gritó Elisa poniéndose en pie indignada- _¿Otra huérfana? ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres de esta familia? ¿Se volvieron locos?

¡Elisa, por Dios! _– dijo la señora Legan- _Tío William, discúlpela, ella no…

Sé lo que ha querido decir, nos ha quedado claro_ –dijo Albert seriamente-; _pero no por ello vamos a dejar de ser felices y a celebrarlo como es debido. Archie, acompaña a Annie a la habitación de invitados, está algo pálida.

Sí, tío William_ –dijo al tiempo que le echaba una mirada fulminante a los Legan-; _con permiso.

_El silencio inundó el salón haciendo la atmósfera irrespirable. Aquel comentario malintencionado por parte de Elisa era de esperar, pero todos sabían de la fragilidad de Annie y la chica se había sentido realmente mal. A Candy le hervía la sangre en las venas y miraba con el ceño fruncido a Elisa. Comprendía perfectamente que eran parte de la familia Andrew y que no los podían excluir, pero no por ello iba a dejar de sentir una enorme rabia al tenerla bajo el mismo techo. Los años de malos tratos a los que fue sometida, no los perdonaría ni en un millón de años. Sentía mucha pena por el papel de mediador que le tocaba a su querido amigo Albert. Sabía que al defenderla se oponía a su familia y, por este motivo, prefería no estar allá donde estuvieran los Andrew._

_Candy se sobresaltó al ver levantarse a Albert abruptamente de su lado y dirigirse a uno de los ventanales con las manos a la espalda en actitud pensativa. Suspiró pesadamente y bajo la cabeza como cansado o rendido, ¿qué podía hacer con los Legan? La tía Elroy los seguía defendiendo, eran parte de su familia y se lo había dejado claro tras la fallida fiesta de compromiso de Neal. Si quería que Candy fuese aceptada por ella no tendría más remedio que tolerar él a los Legan, aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a pedirle tal acuerdo al patriarca de los Andrew. Pero Albert, al tener un corazón tan generoso, no vio el tremendo error de no mandarlos lejos de ellos, y aceptó el acuerdo con su tía Elroy. Ahora era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás en su compromiso; tenía que demostrar que era un hombre de palabra. _

_Sin ni siquiera volverse, les pidió que salieran de la sala todos sin excepción, quería estar solo. Candy lo miró con pesadumbre pero no discutió sus órdenes y salió con la tía Elroy y los Legan. Tras cerrar, los Legan hicieron una inclinación ante la tía Elroy y se despidieron fríamente de Candy para poner rumbo a la salida entre murmullos de fastidio, risas y el resonar de pasos en el frío mármol. Candy los contempló alejarse muy seria y tras perderlos de vista, le hizo una inclinación a la tía Elroy, y sin cruzar palabra con ella se fue a ver cómo se encontraba Annie._

_Subió un amplio tramo de escaleras que hacían una curva en su parte intermedia y que daba a un largo pasillo partido en dos grandes alas. Tomo el ala de la derecha y después de cruzar por delante de varios retratos de familia, llegó a una puerta de doble hoja cerrada. Tocó a la puerta y Archie salió a recibirla._

¿Cómo se encuentra?-_dijo preocupada Candy_

Mejor, aunque ahora está durmiendo_- dijo cerrando tras de sí- _¡Qué monstruo! ¡Esa Elisa…!

Archie, tranquilízate. Es mejor no hacerles caso. Lo sé por experiencia propia.

Pero decir tales cosas de Annie…_-dijo apretando los puños- _Esto no quedará así.

No puedes hacer nada, ni siquiera Albert. Sabes que muchos se opondrían a que se los excluyese de la familia.

Lo sé, aún siguen temiendo a la tía Elroy.

Lo importante es lo que sienten ustedes. Me alegro muchísimo de que se casen.-_dijo ésta con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro._

¿De verdad, gatita?

¡Gatita! ¡Llevas años sin decirme eso! ¡jajaja!

Tú siempre tendrás un rincón especial en mi corazón, Candy.

Archie…yo…_-dijo algo nerviosa- _Yo siempre te he visto como un hermano y…

Sí, lo sé_ –dijo con una tímida sonrisa_- Stear me enseñó a comprender esa diferencia entre Anthony y nosotros.

¿Qué?_ –dijo sorprendida- _no sé a qué se refieren…

Sí lo sabes, Candy. Tus sentimientos por Anthony fueron muy fuertes, ¿cierto? Si hubiera seguido con vida estoy seguro de que estaríamos celebrando ahora su compromiso y no el nuestro.

_Candy enrojeció ante tal comentario – _Puede ser, pero en mi vida han sucedido muchas cosas y han habido otros.

¿Otros?-_alzando una perfecta ceja- _Cuentas más de uno. Que yo sepa, sólo tu "queridísimo" Terry_ –dijo con sarcasmo_- te robó el corazón. ¿Quién hace el plural? Acaso…_-dijo abriendo los ojos._

Mejor no sacar conclusiones precipitadas, Archie_ –dijo seriamente._

_Archie comprendió enseguida que Candy no quería hablar más del asunto y lo dejó estar, sólo le quedó sonreír y decirle: - _Claro, tienes todo el derecho a enamorarte las veces que quieras. Perdón por haber sido tan indiscreto.

Archie…no era mi intención…

Déjalo así _–dijo tomándola de las manos y llevándoselas a los labios. En ese momento salía Annie de la habitación y dio un paso atrás. - _¡Annie! ¿Estás mejor?_ –dijo Candy alegremente, aunque algo nerviosa- _No les hagas ningún caso. No dejes que opaquen tu felicidad.

Gracias. Sí, estoy mucho mejor ahora_. –dijo casi en un susurro.- _¿Qué ha pasado abajo? ¿Y los Legan?

¡Puf! Albert nos pidió a todos que lo dejásemos solo y decidieron marcharse.

Comprendo-_ abrazándose a sí misma y temblando por los nervios-. _Creo que era lo mejor. Menos mal que mis padres no estaban presentes, no quiero ni pensar qué pasará el día del compromiso_ – dijo Annie echándose a llorar._

¡Annie!_ –dijeron al unísono Archie y Candy mientras su prometido la abrazaba- _No llores, Annie_ –dijo éste- _No dejemos que nos amarguen el día de nuestra boda.

Lo intentaré, Archie_ –asintió Annie._

_Candy no podía de dejar de mirar a su amiga. Se veía tan feliz entre los brazos de Archie que sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho por dentro. Era una sensación de vacío tan grande. No podía ser, ¿sentía celos? ¿Celos de la felicidad de Annie? Se dijo para sus adentros que eso no podía ser cierto; ella que siempre había comprendido los sentimientos de los demás; aunque pensándolo fríamente, era la primera vez que Annie le ganaba en algo. Ella se casaría antes que ella y con el hombre que amaba. ¿Y ella? ¿Por qué nunca había sido feliz en sus relaciones y siempre tenía que separarse de los que más quería? _

_El pulso se le aceleró. No, no… tenía que alegrarse por ella. Una y otra vez se obligaba a sonreír, pero el mismo sentimiento la invadió, el mismo que sintió al separarse de Terry y ver cómo Patty recibía las cartas de Stear…Aquel infierno había pasado hacía muchísimo tiempo y ahora no quería que regresase a su vida. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué era la única que estaba destinada a vivir en soledad?_

_**Parte 29ª**_

_El coche llegó para que Annie regresara a su casa, y tras despedirse de ella y de Archie quien decidió irse a descansar a su recamara; Candy empezó a pasear sin rumbo fijo por la impresionante mansión. Los pasillos estaban muy silenciosos a esa hora de la tarde, pues los cocineros estaban entre los fogones para la cena y los pocos criados que Albert deseaba tener estaban disponiendo la mesa. Miró en las distintas estancias de los pisos superiores donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los invitados. La tía Elroy siempre se encargaba de que estuvieran limpios a pesar de que no fueran a ser utilizados en esos momentos. Para Albert esto era un gasto inútil de recursos y esfuerzo por parte de la servidumbre, pero no quería llevarle la contraria a su tía, la cual era ya mayor y no quería quitarle el poco entretenimiento que se podía permitir._

_Candy regresó a la segunda planta donde horas antes se habían reunido para ver si Albert se encontraba aún allí, pero era absurdo pensar en eso cuando sabía que lo normal era que estuviera en su despacho o en el mirador. Así que decidió dirigirse entonces al mirador que con mayor seguridad estaría ahí. Y no se equivocaba… Apoyado en la balaustrada del balcón, con un traje impecable de color gris oscuro y camisa blanca, miraba hacia el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse y las primeras estrellas empezaban a atisbarse en el firmamento. Comenzaba a hacer aire y su espesa cabellera se agitaba con el viento y se lo revolvía. Albert apartó un mechón de la cara y al girarse un poco vio la fina figura de Candy detrás suyo. Ésta se puso tensa porque creía que lo había interrumpido pero Albert le tendió una mano para que se acercara. Se la tomó entre las suyas y notó que éste las tenía ya frías.- _¿Qué hacías aquí solo? ¿Por qué no entras? Vas a coger un resfriado_-; se quejó Candy mirando los jardines._

Aquí me siento tranquilo_ –fue la escueta respuesta de Albert_

Ha sido una escena espantosa. Annie no ha parado de llorar.

Cuanto lo siento_ – dijo separándose de ella._

Tú no eres el culpable.- _mirándolo a la cara con preocupación_.

_Albert prefirió no contestar a tal afirmación y suspiró._

Vamos dentro, Candy. Estás tiritando de frío.

Gracias.

_Candy miró a su alrededor, ¡cómo le gustaba esa sala! Los retratos de los Andrew eran tan hermosos. Todos tenían algo bello, tal vez eran sus ojos de un azul zafiro que se heredaba de padres a hijos, o tal vez era el parecido que tenían entre sí y les daba una grandeza y un porte tan aristocrático…En todo caso, Candy admiraba sin cesar el cuadro de Rosemary, ¡¿cómo se atrevían a compararla con una mujer tan distinguida como aquella?! Nunca podría igualar en belleza a la madre de Anthony. Albert lo notó y se la quedó mirando fijamente hasta que Candy se volvió hacia él ruborizada._

¡Qué hermosa! No me canso de verla _–dijo señalando el cuadro._

Sí _–dijo con un dejo de tristeza_-, mi hermana siempre se consideró la beldad de la familia Andrew.

Apenas hablas de ella_ –dijo tímidamente_

¡Ah! ¿quieres que te cuente algo sobre ella?-_dijo algo serio- _Pero eso será después de la cena más tranquilos.

¿De verdad?_ –abriendo los ojos- _No tienes porqué hacerlo si no te sientes a gusto hablando de ella.

Está bien_ –dijo con una sonrisa- _Ya han pasado doce años desde que murió y lo he superado.

Pues entonces, estaré encantada de que me cuentes más sobre tu hermana _– dijo radiante de felicidad. _

_Albert la miró con ojos sonrientes al ver que era la Candy de siempre. No quería estar tan serio con ella pero había sido un día bastante estresante para él y no quería estar con nadie; prefería estar solo como cuando estaba de viaje y poder reflexionar sobre su vida y sus cosas sin ser interrumpido a cada momento para que él solucionara los pequeños asuntos domésticos. Cada dos por tres lo interrumpían las mucamas para saber el menú del día, si deseaba ponerse tal o cual traje, si saldría ese día, si le preparaban el baño… ¡Diantres! ¡Era un hombre adulto!, aquello lo sacaba de quicio y lo pagaba con la pobre de Candy que ni culpa tenía. Ella era el único consuelo que le quedaba de su vida pasada y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba lejos de él. Ahora que la tenía cerca era una auténtica bendición del cielo y lo hacía reír como antaño. _

_Albert volvió a la realidad al escuchar un: _- ¡Oh, mira esto, Albert!-._ Candy estaba enfrente a una de las mayores pinturas de la sala y se paró a su lado para contemplarla. Candy tenía la mirada luminosa, radiante y llena de… ¿amor? Cuando alzó la mirada para ver lo que estaba viendo la chica, enrojeció. Ante ellos estaba la figura imponente de un muchacho de unos quince años con los colores del clan Andrew. ¡Nunca se había fijado en esa pintura! ¡Era él vestido con el kilt y el tartán!_

¡Es mi Príncipe de la co…!_ – dijo señalando pero Candy enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo al darse cuenta de quién era en realidad. Ella ya lo sabía pero aún no se había hecho del todo a la idea y siempre se olvidaba de eso._

No… pasa nada_ –dijo Albert entrecortadamente- _Candy…yo…

Albert… yo…_- acercándose más a él._

¡Ah, estaban aquí!

_Ambos dieron un bote en el sitio y un intenso calor les recorrió el cuerpo al sentir que alguien más estaba con ellos en la sala. Al girarse lentamente para saber quién podía ser el intruso, se dieron cuenta de que Archie les miraba con una sonrisa picarona en los labios._

¡Archie!_ –dijo Candy furiosa- _¿¡Qué forma de entrar es esa!?

¿Los asusté? ¿Estaban haciendo algo malo, pillines…?

¡No es eso!_-gritó alterada mientras Albert la miraba sorprendido-; _pero nos has cogido desprevenidos y nos hemos asustado.

Ya…_-chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar y cruzando los brazos en el pecho_-. Bueno, es hora de cenar y en vez de mandar a una de las mucamas, he decidido venir yo. ¡Qué mal agradecidos!

Te lo agradecemos, Archie_ –dijo Albert conciliador- _Ahora íbamos a ir enseguida, sólo que le estaba enseñando a Candy los retratos; ella aún no conoce a nuestros antepasados.

Pues dejen eso para más tarde porque la tía Elroy parece estar de muy malhumor.

¡Qué novedad!_ –dijo Candy arrugando la nariz._

No te preocupes, ha sido así de histérica siempre_ –dijo Albert encogiéndose de hombros._

_La cena no tuvo mayores incidentes que la protesta de la tía Elroy por la sopa que según ella se la habían servido fría por esperar tanto tiempo a que el patriarca de los Andrew se dignara a aparecer a su hora. Albert prefirió morderse la lengua y callar el comentario sarcástico que le tenía por respeto a las personas mayores, pero él hacia lo que quería en su casa._

_Candy decidió comer en silencio al igual que lo hizo Archie, y tras la cena se despidieron todos para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. _

_Albert acompañó a Candy hasta la puerta de su habitación y al pararse junto a ésta, se inclinó hacia Candy y le susurró al oído:_

Candy, cuando pase una hora reúnete conmigo en mi habitación, pero que no te vea nadie_-; y acto seguido le dio un beso en la frente y se fue lentamente por el pasillo hasta perderse de la vista de Candy._

_Candy no dijo nada más y se metió a su habitación para cambiarse. Mientras esperaba la hora se sentó en un mullido sofá con estampado de flores, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro en el regazo. Suspiraba y miraba el reloj cada dos por tres para ver si al fin llegaba la hora, y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa con el paso de los minutos. Por fin, el reloj dio la hora en punto y dejó su lectura a un lado del sofá, tomó su bata y se ató el cinturón a la cintura. Abrió con sigilo la puerta y miró a ambos lados del pasillo, todo estaba en calma absoluta. Avanzó lentamente mirando a todos lados por si alguna de las puertas se abría de improviso pero nada pasó. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Albert levantó la mano para llamar pero se le hizo un terrible nudo en el estómago. Sentía que las manos le sudaban más de la cuenta y que temblaba por los escalofríos que sentía- "Es el frío de la noche"-, se obligaba a pensar la pecosa en medio de un pasillo desierto. Pero eso no era cierto o por lo menos en parte, porque sentía que se ruborizaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas de pensar que estarían por primera vez solos en su dormitorio. Candy se obligó a tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón al recordar que ellos ya habían compartido la misma habitación en Chicago y no les había sucedido lo más mínimo; nada había cambiado… ¿o no?_

_En todo caso, no podía quedarse allí en medio y dejar que la descubrieran, eso hubiera sido peor. Llamó entonces a la puerta y ésta arrojó un halo de luz por la rendija que abrió Albert y la invitó a pasar. _

_Candy se quedó admirada con la habitación de Albert; en otras palabras se quedó muda y sin aliento al contemplar la magnificencia de la estancia. Era la primera vez que la dejaba entrar y nunca creyó que la podrían sorprender de esa manera._

_La habitación estaba decorada con todo lujo de detalles; en sus altos techos había finas molduras y pinturas de un colorido muy llamativo formando una escena muy bucólica; las pareces estaban tapizadas con flores de Lys doradas en fondo rojo; los muebles estaban labrados todos en finas maderas de palisandro; las lámparas eran majestuosas y la cama… ¡era increíble! Candy no pudo evitarlo y saltó sobre ella ante la mirada atónita de Albert. _

¡Guau! ¡Esta cama es inmensa! Estoy segura que aunque durmiéramos los dos en ella no nos encontraríamos en toda la noche. ¡Es espléndida!

Candy, por favor, ten más cuidado_ –dijo seriamente Albert._

_Candy se incorporó con el semblante lívido, ¿había hecho algo malo?_

Lo…lo siento_ –dijo con la voz tomada_

No, Candy_ – dijo apenado- _Perdóname, ¿te asusté?

No _–dijo apartando la cara_

Sí, te he hecho sentir mal_ –dijo sentándose junto a ella- _No era mi intención reñirte, ¿me perdonas?

Claro que sí_-, recuperando su sonrisa- _Pero, ¿qué tiene de especial esta cama?

_Albert se puso en pie y se agarró a una de las columnas de la cama; pasó la mano suavemente por el bello labrado y sonrió para sus adentros. _

Esta cama perteneció a mis padres.

¡¿En serio?!_ –dijo sorprendida Candy_

Sí, esta es la habitación del patriarca de los Andrew y mi padre fue quien la ocupaba con mi madre antes que yo.

Ahora comprendo… _-dijo sonriendo._

Aún los recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Yo tenía seis años y vinimos a pasar las vacaciones de verano aquí en Lakewood, ese año lo pasamos muy bien los cuatro juntos: mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana y yo. Hicimos un picnic y nos bañamos en el lago, pescamos…_-dijo con una mirada soñadora-; _pero también recuerdo que ese fue el último año que pasamos juntos antes de…

_La voz de Albert se había quebrado y apretaba con fuerza la columna con su mano derecha mientras ocultaba su rostro a Candy. Ésta prefirió darle algo de intimidad y volvió la cara al ver que una línea brillante surcaba su cara -¡lágrimas!- pensó Candy. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta sin saber qué decir para consolarlo. ¿Qué hacer? Candy miró a todas partes y vio un hermoso tocador de señora en uno de sus laterales._

¡Qué belleza!_ –dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie para dirigirse hasta él. – _¿Puedo sentarme?

Claro_ –alzando la cabeza y sonriendo- _Este era el tocador de mi madre. Aquí se sentaba ella para arreglarse antes de salir a una fiesta. Aún están todos sus cepillos y perfumes.

¡Son de plata!

Sí…_- dijo tomando uno de los cepillos entre sus fuertes manos. Lo admiró y lo hizo girar con delicadeza; pero lo que hizo a continuación dejó sorprendida a Candy. Éste empezó a deshacerle los lazos de sus colas y a cepillarle el pelo suavemente con el fino cepillo. Era muy cuidadoso y ponía mucha atención para no hacerle daño, ni siquiera las mucamas sabían cómo peinarle su ensortijada melena pero Albert era muy delicado en esa tarea. _

_Candy se sonrojó y lo miró a través del espejo oval que había frente a ellos. Albert no la miraba a ella, seguía concentrado en su mata de pelo de rubio cobrizo. Cuando terminó de quitarle todos los enredos su pelo resplandecía con la luz de las lámparas y se quedó admirada de que pudiera ser tan bonito; nunca antes había visto sus rizos así. Sonrió a Albert en el espejo y éste le devolvió una tímida sonrisa._

Es increíble_ –dijo Candy emocionada- _Gracias

¿No te enfadas conmigo por haber deshecho tus colas? Fui un atrevido, lo siento.

Al contrario _-dijo con una tierna sonrisa-, _fue muy relajante_._

Eso mismo decía mi hermana, era a ella a quien peinaba hace ya muchos años. Mientras hablábamos yo le cepillaba el pelo. Aún recuerdo el aroma que desprendían sus cabellos y su suave tacto.

¿Los echas mucho de menos? _–dijo Candy cabizbaja_

Bastante, pero aprendí a vivir sin ellos.

Al menos tú tienes recuerdos.

_Candy…-pensó éste viendo el error que acababa de cometer.- _¿Quieres ver algunos de los vestidos de mi hermana?_ –dijo para sacarla de sus pensamientos. -_Los guardo aquí mismo_- indicándole una puerta de su armario.- _También hay cosas de mis padres.

_El guardarropa de Rose Mary era increíble. Sus vestidos de noche eran auténticas joyas relucientes de finas telas, bordados, pedrería, satenes, tules, sedas…había trajes mañaneros, de fiesta, de pieles, largos, cortos, entallados, de falda amplia… ¡parecía una boutique! Candy se quedó con la boca abierta al ver tal cantidad de vestidos para una sola persona._

¡¿Todo esto era de tu hermana?!

¡Jajaja!, aún no sé para qué quería tantos pero Vincent se los traía de sus viajes, así que no podía negárselos.

¿Vincent? ¡Ah, te refieres al padre de Anthony!

Así es.

¡Qué generoso de su parte! Se nota que estaba muy enamorado de ella por la colección que puedo ver ¡jejeje!

No todos son de él, pero supongo que la mayoría sí.

Este tiene un corte muy raro… ¿puedo probármelo?

Candy, eso es…_-dijo ruborizado-_Si lo deseas…

Ayúdame a meterlo por la cabeza_ – con pijama incluido, Candy se colocó el bello traje estampado con pequeñas margaritas y de fondo azul claro; pero a Candy había algo que no le seguía encajando en la forma de ese vestido.- _Creo que me queda algo ancho. Tú hermana era mucho más alta que yo pero no creía que más gordita_._

No es eso_ –dijo aguantando la risa- _Espera y verás_._

_Albert se dirigió hacia la cama y cogió uno de los cojines, se acercó hasta Candy y se agachó junto a ella, le levantó el vuelo del vestido y le colocó el cojín en su sitio; después la puso delante del espejo y ésta se sonrojó al verse reflejada. ¡Parecía que estaba embarazada!_

Recuerdo a mi hermana embarazada de Anthony. Ese era su vestido favorito y le sentaba de maravilla. Se la veía radiante.

¡Oh, qué ridículo más espantoso! _–dijo Candy sonrojándose al más no poder.- _¡Quítamelo!

¿Por qué? Te ves muy bien

No digas tonterías, Albert_ –dijo muy nerviosa- _Ayúdame a quitármelo.

Muy bien, ya está.

Es mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, ya es muy tarde_ –dijo mirando a todos lados menos a Albert._

Sí, es lo mejor. Que descanses.

Tú también _– dirigiéndose con prisa a la puerta_

Candy

¿Qué?_ -dijo ésta volviéndose_

¿Quieres venir conmigo mañana a un sitio?

Claro. Buenas noches_ – y sin esperar respuesta cerró tras de sí._

_**Parte 30ª**_

_Apenas rozaba el alba cuando un leve chasquido resonó en la habitación de Candy. Aún en penumbras, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando paso a la figura imponente de Albert. Con las manos aún en el pomo de la puerta a sus espaldas, contempló desde su posición la habitación de la joven y como ésta dormía plácidamente entre mullidas almohadas de plumas. Con sumo cuidado se acercó hasta ella para verla un poco más de cerca; era obvio que todavía dormía ajena a su presencia. Su sueño era tranquilo y sereno por lo acompasado de su respiración. Tenía los cabellos esparcidos por la almohada y una bella sonrisa se posó en sus labios cuando Albert le colocó un sedoso mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja para apartárselo de la cara. Éste sonrió a su vez al ver que Candy se sentía bien estando en Lakewood. Se sentó en la cama y Albert empezó a acariciarle la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos haciendo que Candy se removiera inquieta en la cama. Muy lentamente se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró con voz queda – "Candy, despierta"-. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos lentamente para quedarse fija en los ojos de Albert que la miraban con dulzura. Un intenso rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al sentir la presencia de Albert tan cercana a la suya. Casi de inmediato se incorporó en la cama y sentada buscó con la mirada el reloj que había encima de la chimenea, pero seguía estando oscuro en la habitación como para percibir con claridad los dígitos._

¿Qué hora es?_ –preguntó esta soñolienta_

Son las siete de la mañana_ –mirando hacia la ventana_

¡Es muy temprano!_ –dijo al tiempo que volvía a acostarse y taparse la cabeza con la almohada._

Si quieres acompañarme como dijiste anoche debe ser ahora_- dijo en tono serio._

¿Por qué?

_Albert se encogió de hombros_

Es mejor así.

_Candy resopló ante la insistencia de Albert. Le recomendó que se pusiera algo de abrigo ya que hacía bastante frío allá donde iban. Candy estuvo apunto de arrepentirse y volver inmediatamente a la cama, pero se lo había prometido y no quería desilusionar a Albert. Cuando se quedó sola se puso un jersey abrigado de lana rosa y unos vaqueros; se calzó unas botas altas y se peinó sus dos colas. Resignada bajó por la amplia escalera de mármol pulido de un blanco puro y al pie de ésta ya le esperaba Albert con pantalones de montar, botas altas hasta las rodillas, un jersey de punto oscuro y un abrigado gabán negro. En las manos tenía preparada una capa de color escarlata para Candy y se la puso alrededor de los hombros para abrigarla. Le agradeció el detalle y ambos salieron a la fría mañana de Lakewood. Pusieron rumbo a los establos y Albert ensilló un solo caballo lo que extrañó a Candy. Ésta miraba con la boca abierta al ver que se había olvidado de ella, ya que aún no sabía como ponerle las bridas a su caballo. Pero para su sorpresa, Albert la dejó sola unos instantes y al momento regresó con un precioso ramo de flores recién cortadas. Se las entregó sin decir nada y acto seguido subió al caballo de forma ágil y le tendió una mano a Candy para que subiera ella también. Ésta se colocó entre el cuello del animal y el cuerpo de Albert, y agitando las correas el caballo se puso en marcha en la dirección que le marcaba su dueño._

_Pasaron cabalgando a buen ritmo por varias praderas mientras el Sol comenzaba su ascenso y dejaba ver los brillantes colores de la primavera. Por todas partes empezaban a abrirse las corolas de las flores con colores vibrantes en rojos, amarillos, naranjas, azules... Candy estaba fascinada por aquel bello paisaje y aspiraba el aroma de las rosas frescas que llevaba en el bouquet. El aire le pegaba con intensidad en la cara por la carrera pero se sentía muy bien protegida por el cuerpo de Albert y se acurrucó más contra él._

No te preocupes_ –dijo éste sonriendo- _No te dejaré caer.

Me fío de ti

Ya casi llegamos

¿Adónde vamos?_ –preguntó con un punto de curiosidad en la voz_

_Albert sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a ponerse serio._

Quiero que conozcas a alguien

¿Hombre o mujer?

Hum… Mujer _–dijo al tiempo que miraba hacia ella y veía el rostro serio de Candy- _¿Te sientes bien? ¿En qué piensas?

¿Este ramo es para ella?

Sí, así es.

Tal vez no debería haber venido_ – dijo con la voz seria y ronca_

_Albert redujo inmediatamente la marcha ante el comentario de Candy y fueron a un trote más ligero, pero sin pararse del todo. Éste se quedó callado pensativo durante varios minutos que a Candy le pareció una eternidad y después suspiró meneando la cabeza._

¿En qué piensas?_ –dijo Candy con el ceño fruncido- _¿Crees que en verdad no debería haber venido? Si quieres puedes bajarme aquí. Sé regresar sola.

Sólo pensaba en cosas mías y no quiero que te alejes ni un milímetro de mí, Candy. No sé a qué vienen esos celos pero no hay motivo para recelar de mí. Nunca se me ocurriría ponerte en una situación embarazosa.

¿De verdad? _– arqueando una fina ceja- _¿Entonces… quién es ella?

_Pero no hicieron falta muchas explicaciones al mirar adónde se adentraban. Se trataba del camposanto de los Andrew. ¡Dios Santo!, iban a ver a su hermana Rose Marie. _

_Candy se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber qué decir. Sabía por la tía Elroy que él siempre iba solo y que no permitía a nadie acompañarlo, pero entonces… ¿por qué? El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza en el pecho como un tambor, se ruborizó al pensar que Albert era capaz de oírlo pero éste parecía abstraído del mundo. Siguió su mirada lentamente hasta ver delante suya una edificación de mármol que sin duda era donde descansaban los restos mortales de su hermana._

_Albert se apeó del caballo ayudando gentilmente a descender a Candy hasta tierra firme. Ambos se introdujeron en la fría cripta y Candy pudo echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Delante suya había dos sepulturas; una muy sencilla de mármol blanco con inscripciones en oro y un bello ángel grabado en la lápida, y el altorrelieve de la tumba de Rose Marie._

_Nunca había visto una escultura tan hermosa como la representación de la hermana mayor de Albert. Era tan impresionante que se quedó muda ante tanta solemnidad. _

_Albert avanzó entre ambas sepulturas y las limpió un poco apartando las flores marchitas de los jarrones y colocando con delicadeza la mitad del ramo en cada una. Después bajó la cabeza en una corta plegaria silenciosa y miró a Candy con sus ojos grises y le sonrió. Se acercó hasta ella y le pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros quedándose a su lado contemplando las lápidas._

¿Esa… esa es la tumba de Anthony?-_ dijo Candy entrecortadamente._

Sí_ –asintió Albert- _Creo que tú no asististe al funeral, ¿cierto?

Así es_ –dijo tristemente-_Tía Elroy no me lo permitió_._

Ya somos dos_ –dijo éste muy serio y haciendo que se volviera Candy a verlo a la cara._

¡¿No te dejó?! –_alzando las cejas con incredulidad._

No.

Pero…

Es sencillo. No tenía la edad para ser el patriarca y por miedo a descubrirme no me dejó intervenir. Así de simple_ –dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

¡Qué cruel!_ –dijo frunciendo el ceño- _¿Ni siquiera al de tuhermana?

A ninguno.

_Candy tragó pesadamente al notar la incomodidad en la voz de Albert y no insistió más. No podía creer que siendo él el patriarca de los Andrew no hubiera sido partícipe de tal acontecimiento. ¡Y nada menos que del funeral de su hermana! Como odiaba a los Andrew…a excepción de Albert y los chicos. _

_- _¿Tienes frío?_ – preguntó Albert sacándola de sus pensamientos._

_Candy meneó la cabeza lentamente y acompañó a Albert a la salida para calentarse a los tibios rayos del sol matutino. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos de piedra cercanos y, callados, contemplaron la quietud silenciosa que les rodeaba. Candy empezó a sentir cierta melancolía por estar allí pero Albert parecía sentirse muy a gusto. ¿Cómo podía gustarle tanta calma y estar rodeado por la muerte? Candy dio un respingo por el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al pensar que podría haber fantasmas en ese cementerio y miró con inquietud a Albert que permanecía con la vista perdida en la lejanía. _

_Su corazón se aceleró una vez más al fijarse más en él. Tenía una expresión serena y su rostro, tan serio y estático en aquellos momentos, parecía que estaba esculpida en piedra como una de esas estatuas helenas. Sus facciones eran de una perfección que rayaba lo inhumano. Su pelo brillante y dorado se agitaba suavemente por la brisa que corría, sus ojos del color de un cielo despejado y sus labios rosados como el coral. Hacía tiempo que había empezado a peder la tez morena al no estar tanto tiempo en el camino y se le estaba volviendo más clara, lo que hacía un contraste maravilloso con el conjunto de su cara. Albert era simplemente perfecto, casi todo lo hacia bien mientras que ella… ¿Su hermana Rose Marie había sido tan perfecta como lo era su hermano? Por lo que le había dicho Archie todo el mundo la quería y la admiraba. Candy soltó un largo suspiro y se encogió flexionando las rodillas, apoyando la barbilla en ellas y abrazándose las piernas. Cuando giró un poco la cara vio con espanto como Albert la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y su corazón se saltó un latido, ¿se habría dado cuenta de que lo estuvo observando?_

Un penique por tus pensamientos_ –le dijo Albert con una sonrisita en los labios._

¡Puf!, creo que así no te volverías rico_ –dijo Candy con ironía mientras apartaba la vista- _No pensaba en nada interesante.

¿Ah, no? Te veías muy concentrada.

Tú también. Y tú… ¿en qué pensabas?

_Éste se encogió de hombros._

No pensaba. Prefiero venir aquí para relajarme, se siente mucha paz.

Y tanto…_ -dijo Candy en un susurro y poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_Albert soltó una risita entre dientes y se giró para mirarla de frente._

Sé que no es un sitio muy alegre

En eso llevas más razón que un santo.

Pero…

¿Pero?_-dijo alzando una ceja la chica._

Pero quería hacerte participe de esto. Dijimos que compartiríamos todo, penas y alegrías, pues… quería compartir contigo mi intimidad. Ellos –_señalando la cripta_- son mi familia aún; aunque no estén más con nosotros en vida. Si Rose hubiera vivido un poco más le hubieras caído muy bien, sois muy parecidas y no me refiero a lo físico.

No sé si tomarme eso como un cumplido o como algo peor…-_dijo entrecerrando los ojos Candy- _Me dijiste que era una chica muy activa.

Sí, hasta su último aliento.

_Un silencio se extendió entre ellos antes de continuar. El Sol ahora se encontraba más alto y empezaba a hacer algo de más calor por lo que Candy optó por quitarse la capa y enrollarla en torno a su brazo, mientras que Albert permanecía callado y taciturno a su lado._

Anoche…_ -se interrumpió Candy- _anoche ibas a contarme algo de tu hermana, ¿te has arrepentido de ello?

No, en absoluto; pero…

¡¿Por qué estás hoy con los peros?!_ –dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho._

¡Jajaja!, lo siento. Iba a decirte que tienes derecho a hacer tres preguntas, así será más interesante.

Hum…_-dijo al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al mentón- _Tres, ¿no es eso…?

Exacto

Tengo que pensarlas con calma.

Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti

Bueno… ¿cómo conoció al padre de Anthony?

¡Vaya!, excelente pregunta.

Gracias _–contenta por haber acertado; parecía una historia interesante._

Como bien sabrás, mi familia proviene de Escocia- _Candy asintió expectante_- Pues bien, mis padres eran muy aficionados a viajar por toda Europa y, por supuesto, mi hermana y yo también lo éramos. Mi padre era un hombre influyente y era invitado a todas las fiestas y recepciones que se celebraban en otros países. Como comprenderás, su familia era lo más importante para él y todos lo acompañábamos con gusto. Por aquel entonces Rose tenía la edad de 18 años y empezaba a acudir a los bailes de debutantes en busca de algún pretendiente, una práctica absurda de la aristocracia londinense, pero que estaba muy de moda. Mi padre aceptó encantado que su hija fuera admirada y se sentía orgulloso de ella. Era guapa, joven, elegante e inteligente; pero también algo alocada y siempre escandalizaba a los que tenía a su alrededor.

¡Jajaja!, ¿y dices que me parezco a ella? ¿Por qué será?

Sí… - _dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios_- era un alma libre. La tía Elroy sin embargo quería que se casara con alguien de la nobleza; aunque no creo que contara mucho con la aprobación de Rose que era una romántica empedernida. Por lo cual, siempre tenía la mejor de las sonrisas para los candidatos de tía Elroy y, después de uno o dos bailes desaparecía para volver al hotel conmigo alegando sentirse mal por su enfermedad.

¿Y entonces…? _–dijo Candy cada vez más entusiasmada._

Entonces llegó el día en que fuimos invitados a París por la familia de mi madre- ella era francesa-, y allí conoció a Vincent, un marino mercante que, casualmente, tenía negocios con mi padre.

Mi padre lo invitó a nuestro hotel para poder hacer negocios, pues su flota era una de las mejores de Europa y querían cerrar el trato lo antes posible. Estando en el salón de la suite llegó mi madre con mi hermana después de un largo día de compras en las boutiques más exclusivas de la ciudad y entonces se produjo el flechazo entre ellos.

¡¿Cómo fue?!

Recuerdo aún su cara a pesar de ser yo un niño de cinco años, pero es que se quedó como una estatua parada en la puerta. Vincent era un hombre elegante y muy bien parecido. Medía casi un metro noventa, pelo rubio y ojos grises casi transparentes, tez morena por el sol y bastante corpulento por el arduo trabajo de los barcos. Él contaba con la edad de 28 años y también se quedó admirado por la belleza sin igual de mi querida hermana. Mi padre hizo las presentaciones y mi madre, que entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Rose, lo invitó a cenar. Mi hermana pudo entablar amistad con él, pues es un hombre de mundo y cultivado, no un marinero tosco. Sin embargo, mi tía no veía con muy buenos ojos su amistad y las miradas que le dedicaba Rose a Vincent ya que tenía otros planes para ella; pero… como ya te dije Rose no era nada convencional. A pesar de que mi tía insistía en que no se vieran más, ella siguió haciéndolo a escondidas, hasta que llegó el día de decirse adiós porque él debía partir a un largo viaje. Mi hermana tenía el corazón destrozado y le suplicó que la llevase con él. Vincent era un hombre muy sensato y le dijo que únicamente podría llevársela siendo su esposa y…

¡Dios mío! ¡Se fugaron!- _abriendo los ojos como platos._

Así es. Rose Marie se casó en secreto y se fue con Vincent a Italia por un tiempo. Mi padre estaba furioso por su atrevimiento, pero al regresar la vio tan feliz y tan llena de vida como nunca antes, así que al final decidió aceptar el matrimonio de ambos.

¡Vaya historia!

Está un poco resumida, pero lo más importante te lo he dicho. Después mi hermana quedó embarazada enseguida y…-_ su rostro se ensombreció-…_tuvimos que emigrar a . a la muerte de mis padres.

Lo siento_ –dijo apenada Candy_

_Una esponjosa nube atravesó por delante del Sol haciendo que éste se ocultara y Candy se abrigó de nuevo con su capa escarlata para sentir un poco de calor en el cuerpo; de repente todo se había vuelto frío a su alrededor, incluido Albert…La suave brisa se había convertido en un vientecillo helado que agitaba con insistencia el pasto verde y crecido, susurrando en la quietud del camposanto. Los pájaros habían dejado de cantar y parecía que en el norte se acercaba un cúmulo de nubes que a Albert no le dio muy buena sensación; así que se volvió a Candy con una sonrisa forzada y se levantó._

Mejor que volvamos a casa

Sí, empieza a hacer frío y creo que va a llover porque huele a agua, ¿no lo notas?

Sí_- dijo serio- _Regresemos.

_Mientras iban caminando, Albert la miró de reojo y frunció los labios; abrió la boca como para decir algo y se lo pensó. Candy lo había visto y se giró hacia él para preguntarle si quería algo._

Quiero hacerte una pregunta

¿Cuál? Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

¿Por qué anoche te enfadaste conmigo?

_Candy frunció el ceño y aceleró el paso. Ya había olvidado la excursión a la habitación de Albert y lo terriblemente idiota que se había sentido con el vestido de su hermana. Desde luego, Albert no tenía tacto para esas cosas de mujeres…_

¿Quién dice que estuviera enfadada?

Lo estabas _–dijo en tono serio- _¿Crees que lo hice aposta?

Podías habédmelo advertido_ –dijo con los brazos en jarras._

_Albert se quedó en silencio ante la evidencia. Ella tenía razón. Bajó la mirada avergonzado._

Siento que te sintieras incómoda; aunque no sé muy bien el porqué, ya que te dije que te veías muy bien con él.

Más bien pienso que te reías de mí.

¿Eso crees?_-dijo con amargura- _Tal vez si te lo hubiera dicho tu querido Terry a lo mejor saltabas feliz a su alrededor.

¡Albert!

Lo siento, pero yo no suelo mentir y jamás me reiría de nadie. No me educaron para eso _- dijo avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta montar de un salto en el caballo y extendiendo una mano a Candy para colocarla delante suyo. _

_Durante el resto del camino ambos permanecieron callados y sólo se escuchaba el golpeteo de los cascos del animal, la respiración agitada de Albert y el sonido de un trueno lejano. Pronto empezaría a llover. _

_**Parte 31ª**_

_Cuando llegaron a la mansión la lluvia ya pegaba con intensidad sobre sus rostros mojados por los cuales resbalaba el agua en finos hilos y goteando por sus barbillas. Candy temblaba del frío y se acurrucaba más al cobijo del pecho de Albert que desprendía un calor agradable. Un mozo de cuadras les estaba esperando y al momento bajaron corriendo del animal para ponerse a resguardo de la inclemencia del tiempo. En unas horas había pasado de ser una mañana primaveral a un día frío con tormenta incluida._

_Albert le pasó una mano a Candy alrededor de la cintura y ambos corrieron hacia la casa donde les esperaban con preocupación reflejada en el rostro. La tía Elroy se encontraba de pie en medio del inmenso recibidor con cara de pocos amigos al verlos mojados de pies a cabeza, algo poco decoroso para ser el cabeza de familia de los Andrew, pero era obvio que las malas influencias de Candy no eran novedad para ella y prefirió irse a sus habitaciones antes que enfrentarse con la ira de su sobrino._

_Mientras, Archie se preguntaba dónde habrían ido los dos solos y con aquel tiempo tan horrible. Suspiró más tranquilo y se acercó con una sonrisa en los labios al ver que todo estaba bien. Tanto Albert como Candy seguían callados sin apenas mirarse y solo la presencia de Archie los hizo reaccionar._

¿Adónde fueron?_ –dijo alegremente éste- _Tía Elroy estaba furiosa por no haber dejado recado alguno a los criados.

Me da igual lo que piensa la tía Elroy_ –dijo Albert-; _estoy en mi casa y son mis tierras. Le di la posibilidad de que se fuera a pasar las vacaciones en Florida con los Legan; pero parece que no consiente que Candy esté aquí sin supervisión. ¡Puf!, como si eso me importase; sabe de sobra que vivimos juntos más de un año en Chicago.

Sí…_-dijo Archie serio_

Si me disculpan_ –dijo Candy_-, iré a cambiarme. Con permiso_._

Yo subo contigo_ –dijo Albert- _Ahora nos vemos Archie_._

_Candy trató de ignorarlo y subió pesadamente las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones superiores, pero antes de meterse en su habitación sintió como Albert la agarraba del brazo para frenarla. Ésta se volvió incrédula al notar que tiraba de ella para encararla de frente._

Hablemos

¿Por qué?

Porque no quiero estar así contigo

_Candy lo miró por debajo de sus espesas pestañas de color tostado y se mordió el labio inferior sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero Albert la tomó una vez más por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia la habitación de ésta donde ardía un buen fuego en la chimenea. Candy se acercó para calentarse los dedos que sentía entumecidos por el frío y la humedad. Albert se paró detrás y se volvió un poco irritada._

Quisiera bañarme

Hazlo_ –dijo encogiéndose de hombros_

Sola _– exasperada _

Tenemos que hablar, no me des evasivas.

Muy bien. No te muevas mientras me meto en el baño.

¿Desde cuándo me he metido contigo en el baño?

Es por si empiezas.

Candy…_-apoyando las manos en las caderas _

Era broma. Sé perfectamente que eres un caballero.

Gracias. Ve, debes estar helada.

Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Luego.

Como quieras_.- metiéndose detrás del enorme biombo de estilo oriental y llenando una bañera de agua humeante. Menos mal que las mucamas pensaban en todo._

_Albert se acercó más al fuego y se deshizo del gabán que pesaba sobre sus espaldas por el agua y el jersey de punto quedando solo con una camisa de lino azul. Después se descalzó las botas y se sentó pesadamente en la cama de Candy mientras esta daba buena cuenta de su baño._

¡Oh sí!_ – dijo Candy- _¡Esto es la gloria!

Me alegro que te lo estés pasando bien.

No es solo bien, sino que tenía las articulaciones entumecidas. Deberías irte a cambiar antes de que pilles una neumonía por andar por ahí mojado.

Estoy perfectamente, gracias._ –dijo suspirando Albert levemente- _Candy, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que dije de Terry.

Disculpa aceptada.

Pero de verdad que no sé por qué te molestas por decir que te ves bien embarazada. Sólo fue un comentario y nada más, no iba con doble intención ni nada que pudiera ser ofensivo.

¡Yo me sentí ridícula! Creía que era un vestido holgado y tú no me sacaste del error, ¿por qué?

Curiosidad por saber cómo te quedaba, simplemente. Ya te dije que no fue con malas intenciones.

Bueno, entonces te puedo perdonar.

Menos mal

_Candy salió enfundada en una suave bata de baño de color melocotón y con el pelo mojado a la espalda cayéndole en cascada. Se acercó hasta Albert que la miraba fijamente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y le extendió un objeto delante de sus ojos. Candy se situó delante de la chimenea para que el calor secara su larga melena y Albert sonrió adivinando lo que quería. Se sentó al lado de ella junto al fuego y con suaves pasadas empezó a desenredar los dorados mechones de pelo de Candy. Le había gustado mucho esa sensación de total relajación cuando la peinó en su recamara y no perdió la oportunidad para que lo hiciera de nuevo. Albert lo hizo encantado y, con paciencia y a base de mucho cepillarlo consiguió dejarlo suave, brillante y seco._

Gracias, Albert_ –dijo tímidamente Candy._

De nada

_Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio pero no tan incómodo como los anteriores, sino disfrutando de la compañía del otro como cuando estaban en su antiguo apartamento allá en Chicago. Albert carraspeó para levantarse y dirigirse hacia su habitación – Nos vemos ahora-, dijo éste algo incómodo por saber que Candy seguía desnuda debajo de la bata y se marchó sin apenas mirarla._

_Candy aún no se podía creer lo que le había sucedido ese día. Nunca imaginó que iría con Albert a ver a Rose Marie, y mucho menos que le abriera su corazón. Se llevó las manos a la cara y la sintió ardiente por el sonrojo que la invadió al pensar que Albert la veía guapa con el vestido de su hermana; aunque sabía que ella nunca tendría hijos, pues su vida amorosa era caótica. Tendría que haber sido sincera con él y decirle sus verdaderos motivos, pero un hombre jamás entendería cómo se sentía ella por no ser amada y desear que alguien la quisiera tanto como para formar su propia familia. Se tiró sobre la cama con las manos en la nuca y miró hacia el decorado techo de escayola. No se imaginaba estar casada y tener hijos que la llamasen mamá, ¡seria tan extraño para ella!-"Una familia de verdad…"- pensaba Candy- "No sentirme más sola"- . Se giró sobre su costado y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida en pocos minutos. _

_Mientras tanto, Albert se había dado un baño ligero y se había puesto algo de ropa más cómoda para andar por la mansión. Había elegido un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un batín de seda negro. _

_Aún era temprano para la hora del almuerzo y no tenía tampoco ganas de desayunar, así que se dirigió hacia su despacho para ver los pendientes del día; pero para su sorpresa George estaba allí revisándolos por él. Éste se levantó de detrás del escritorio y le hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Con una suave sonrisa le habló:_

_- _Se suponía que hoy saldría con la señorita Candy_- dijo George._

Cambio de planes_ –dijo señalando la ventana por la que se veía caer la lluvia con intensidad._

Es una lástima

Sólo pudimos ir al cementerio a llevarle las flores a Rose. Quería llevarla de picnic a la mansión de bosque pero…tendrá que esperar.

Entonces… ¿no le ha dicho nada de sus planes?

Hum… no, no tuve el valor.

Señor William, a la larga es mejor que se sincere con ella. Sabe que sus obligaciones son primordiales para esta familia.

Lo sé_ – bajando la vista a la hermosa alfombra-, _pero no quiero que se entristezca antes de tiempo.

Sólo será un mes y ella debe regresar al Hogar de Pony y usted mejor que nadie lo sabe, no puede retenerla eternamente.

Sí…se lo diré_ -dijo casi en un susurro_

Yo sólo soy un simple consejero y no quiero meterme en su vida pero… lo conozco desde que nació y hay algo más que le preocupa.

Es cierto. Candy y yo discutimos pero ya nos arreglamos. Siento tanto pesar por haberla ofendido…

Sabe, señor William, sus padres hacían exactamente lo mismo que ustedes dos; pero aun así ellos se amaban y todo quedaba en un absurdo mal entendido.

Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo_ –dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios_- Creo que iré a decirle lo de mi partida a Chicago.

Muy bien, señor_- dijo con otra inclinación antes de salir._

_Albert sintió un sonrojo viril cubrirle las mejillas al pensar en lo que acababa de decirle George. Nunca hubiera creído que sus padres discutieran como lo hacía él con Candy. Estaba claro que no conoció en absoluto a sus padres y que le habría gustado tanto poder hablar de esto con su padre; seguramente él le hubiera aconsejado sobre como tratar a las mujeres…_

_Suspiró dejando escapar el aire entre los dientes mientras se reía con un siseo. Movió la cabeza incrédulo por lo que estaba pensando. No tenía sentido cuando veía claramente que Candy sentía todavía algo por Terry y él no era más que su amigo y benefactor. Una sombra de pesar se asomó en su cara y decidió no pensar más en ello, total, de qué le servía martirizar su alma con cosas que no sabía si eran ciertas o no._

_Puso sus pasos rumbo a la habitación de Candy y una vez delante de la puerta de ésta llamó quedamente con los nudillos pero nadie contestó. Era extraño por la hora que era, así que entornó un poco la puerta y echó un vistazo dentro. Allí estaba ella echada sobre la cama dormida y Albert sonrió para sus adentros, era una dormilona empedernida. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella para contemplarla mejor, pero al acercarse notó como algo brillaba en su cara- ¿Restos de lágrimas?- pensó Albert con desesperación. Seguramente estuvo otra vez pensando en Terry pero…en otras ocasiones ella no parecía tan alterada por su antiguo amor y podía hablar con ella casi normalmente sin que pusiera una sonrisa forzada, entonces… ¿por qué? No quería ni pensar que le estaba mintiendo sólo para que él no se sintiera preocupado, pero conociendo a Candy como la conocía seguramente sería eso. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se maldijo por su torpeza en el cementerio, otra vez la hizo sufrir._

_Candy se sintió observada y abrió los ojos para descubrir la cara de Albert tensa por las emociones encontradas. Se puso de un salto sentada en la cama con el pelo revuelto cayéndole por la cara y sonrojada al percatarse de que aún seguía en bata y con el rostro soñoliento._

Albert, ¿ya te cambiaste?-_dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos_

Sí…tenía…que decirte algo que no puede esperar.

¡Ah!... ¿qué es?

Candy, pasado mañana regreso a Chicago.

Albert… ¿tan pronto?_ –dijo con una congoja inmensa oprimiéndole el pecho._

Me temo que así es_ –dijo éste con una leve sonrisa para animarla.- _Pero ¿sabes?, sólo será un mes y regresaré para la boda de Archie y Annie. Además imagino que después de un mes en Lakewood echarás de menos a tus madres, ¿no es cierto?

Un poco pero…_-dijo tímidamente- _cada vez me cuesta más separarme de ti. Nos vemos muy poco y…me gusta tu compañía.

Candy…

_Albert sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerado, ¿sería lo que él creía que era? ¿Podría estar enamorándose Candy de él? Aún era pronto para saberlo pero parecía que todo indicaba que sí. "Me cuesta separarme de ti"- había dicho ella- "Me gusta tu compañía"-, le había confesado casi en titubeos pero al final lo había dicho. Se sentía el hombre más feliz de toda la Tierra. Parecía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo y se sentía flotar como en una nube, ingrávido. _

Albert

Dime_ –dijo con una amplia sonrisa que llenó de un ánimo contagioso a Candy._

Creo que es hora de almorzar. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer con los demás y me sigues contando más cosas de tu familia? Todavía me quedan dos preguntas…_- mirándolos con ojos pícaros que hizo que el pulso se le acelerase aún más a Albert._

Muy bien, señorita. Entonces vístase y la acompañaré abajo para que no se me pierda por el camino.

¡Jajaja!, ¡qué ocurrencias tienes! Ya casi me sé todos los recovecos de esta mansión.

¿Eso crees? Hum…creo que aún no has explorado ni la cuarta parte de la misma. Hay muchas habitaciones, salones, los sótanos y desvanes. No, definitivamente no conoces ni la mitad de Lakewood.

Pues tenemos toda la tarde para explorar, ya que no parece que tenga pinta de mejorar el tiempo.

Sí, es una lástima. Te iba a llevar a hacer un picnic al lago e íbamos a almorzar en la mansión del bosque.

¡Oh!... sí que es una lástima _–haciendo un mohín de disgusto- _Pero antes de que volvamos a la cruda realidad del trabajo diario tienes que llevarme allí. Prométemelo.

Prometido_ –dijo al tiempo que recibía a Candy entre sus brazos._

Gracias. Ahora caballero, sálgase de mis aposentos para que yo pueda lucir bella ante su tía y me vea como una gran dama.

¿Sólo ante mi tía?_ –dijo alzando una ceja_

No sea descarado señor Andrew_._

_Ambos soltaron una carcajada al unísono y Albert se despidió de ella para ver si todo estaba dispuesto para la comida. Al rato se reunió con Candy al pie de la escalera para acompañarla al comedor. Su mirada se iluminó al contemplarla descender por la escalera. Iba vestida con un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, sin miriñaque ni corsé, que dejaba lucir sus bellas formas de mujer. Era de un color tostado con algunos bordados en flores de seda de color lila; tenía las mangas abullonadas y un gran lazo de seda a la espalda marcando su esbelta cintura. Se calzaba los pies con manoletinas también de color lila. Por último se había recogido su larga melena dorada en una sola cola alta dejando escapar algunos rizos por detrás de sus orejas. Estaba realmente bellísima. Como pintada por el más hábil de los artistas. _

_Albert carraspeó al sentir la garganta seca por la impresión que le había provocado Candy y le ofreció el brazo para avanzar. Candy lo miró a la cara y le sonrió amablemente._

¿Cómo me veo?

¿Tengo que decirlo?

Sí

Te encuentro bellísima con ese vestido, te sienta bien.

Tú siempre tan amable.

¿Lo soy? Entonces, ¿para qué quieres mi opinión sí sabes la respuesta de antemano?

¡Jajaja!, porque a las chicas nos gusta que nos digan cosas bonitas.

Ya veo.

Este vestido me lo compraste tú.

¿De veras? Hum…_-se encogió de hombros- _La verdad es que no me acuerdo.

Bueno, es cierto que casi todo mi guardarropa lo has comprado tú. En casa de la señorita Pony no tengo tantos vestidos lujosos como éste; sólo dos para cuando vienes con la tía Elroy a recogerme.

Candy, todo lo mío es tuyo. Sabes perfectamente que te los puedes llevar si te apetece. Además, si dejases sin uno solo en tus armarios te compraría más, lo sabes ¿verdad? Puedes pedir lo que quieras.

Gracias_ –dijo con timidez-, _pero no necesito que me colmes de regalos, Albert. Me basta con estar a tu lado y sentir que tengo una familia.

"_Candy"-pensó Albert tragando pesadamente y sintiendo que el calor abrasaba sus mejillas._

¿Pasa algo? Te has puesto muy serio.

No, no…

Me alegro porque ya hemos llegado y todos nos esperan.

Adelante_ –dando paso a Candy._

Gracias.

_Candy se paró en seco al ver a las inesperadas visitas sentadas a la mesa. Neal y Elisa Legan. La pompa de jabón se reventó rompiendo la felicidad que la embargaba en cuestión de segundos. Lo último que quería era pasar tiempo con sus odiosos "familiares", ya era bastante aguantar la presencia seria y orgullosa de la tía Elroy. Gimió para sí misma y miró a Albert con desesperación reflejada en el rostro. Éste le devolvió la mirada alzando las cejas para decirle que la comprendía a la perfección, pero qué podían hacer. Ambos se acercaron parsimoniosamente a la mesa como queriendo retrasar el encontronazo con aquellos dos. Albert acompañó a su silla a Candy y después todo el mundo se sentó para empezar a comer. Todo olía maravillosamente bien y más después de no haber desayunado siquiera, Candy tenía un hambre voraz. _

_En silencio dio buena cuenta de una deliciosa "Sopa minestrone", de segundo un "Filet Mignon" con salteado de verduras y de postre tarta de calabaza, su favorita. Se sintió feliz después de tal festín y no pareció tanto calvario tener que aguantar la presencia de los Legan que estaban muy distraídos hablando con la tía Elroy. Pero como si leyeran sus pensamientos, Elisa se volvió con una sonrisita de suficiencia hacia ella para preguntarle por su querida Annie._

¿No nos deleitará con su dulce presencia hoy? Es una lástima, quería ofrecerme para ayudarle a escoger su vestido o… ¿ya te lo pidió a ti?

No, aún no hemos hablado de eso.

_Elisa miró a Neal con una sonrisita en los labios._

Que extraño…no te parece, Candy. Pero claro, ella tiene a su madre y es normal que quiera a una persona experta y con clase.

Elisa -_dijo Albert echándole una mirada seria._

Sólo decía que es algo natural que las mujeres confiemos en el criterio de nuestras madres para estas cosas.

Basta. Sé lo que pretendes al hacer esas insinuaciones.

Déjala Albert _–dijo Candy tranquilamente- _¿Quién dice que yo no tengo madre? Tengo dos bellísimas mujeres que me quieren como verdaderas madres.

_Albert sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Candy y ver la cara de odio de los Legan por no saber qué contestar._

¡Tía Elroy, tenemos que irnos ya! Creo que aquí sobramos_- dijo Elisa furibunda. _

Que razón tienes…_-dijo Albert en un susurro sin que nadie lo oyese- _Nuestro chofer los puede acercar hasta su casa. Den recuerdos a su madre de mi parte.

William, cómo permites que se vayan así_ –dijo la señora Elroy con el ceño fruncido._

Yo no los eché, tía. Fueron ellos los que deseaban marcharse.

_Acto seguido se puso en pie y con él los demás para retirarse a descansar._

_Mientras los Legan iban despotricando sobre Candy y su "perro guardián". Con el ceño fruncido, subieron los dos al flamante coche nuevo de Neal y a toda velocidad salieron de la propiedad._

¿Quién demonios se ha creído esa huérfana para reírse de nosotros?_ –dijo Elisa- _Deberíamos bajarle los humos.

Claro. No sé si te has fijado que el tío abuelo está con ella.

Sí…_-cruzó los brazos en el pecho- _Es intocable.

_Pero una sonrisa maliciosa se curvó en los labios de Elisa._

A ella no la podemos tocar, pero…

¿Sí?_ –preguntó impaciente Neal_

Su querida amiguita Annie no es tan fuerte como ella y sé la forma de vengarme de las dos ¡jajaja!

Eres retorcida ¡jajaja! Me encantaría escuchar tu plan.

Entonces pon atención…

_**Parte 32ª**_

_La tarde continuó lluviosa y desapacible a lo largo de aquel día. Candy pasaba las horas de ocio lo mejor que podía a la espera de que Albert se desocupara de sus muchas obligaciones. Esto había sido una exigencia especial por parte de la tía Elroy si ella quería permanecer en aquella casa. Bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que su sobrino descuidase sus obligaciones como jefe del clan Andrew y Albert, tan atento a la salud de su tía, como siempre, había aceptado las condiciones._

_Candy suspiró largamente al mirar el reloj de pared del salón de costura y espió por el rabillo del ojo a la tía Elroy. Ésta se había quedado dormida en el sillón de orejas de color beige y líneas doradas, con su bastidor en las manos. Candy ladeó una sonrisilla y con sumo cuidado se deslizó fuera de la habitación para reunirse con Albert en su despacho. Tocó con los nudillos y no tardó en recibir respuesta del otro lado de la puerta._

_Con el corazón palpitándole de alegría por estar con él, entró con sigilo mientras éste alzaba la vista de un montón de papeles y sonreía al ver a su inesperada visita._

¡Candy!-_ rió entre dientes- _No deberías escaparte así de la vigilancia de mi tía; pero me alegro de que estés aquí. Iba a ir a buscarte enseguida.

Pero me aburría horrores_- poniendo los ojos en blanco- _No soporto estar tanto tiempo callada.

Charlatana…

Hum…-_arrugó la nariz en un mohín- _Además, pensaba que este día me lo dedicarías ya que pronto te irás

Cierto_- se estiró como un gato perezoso y la miró con ojos risueños-_Te lo había prometido.

Aja

_Albert se levantó lentamente de detrás de su escritorio y avanzó hacia Candy para tomarla de la mano. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá amplio y cómodo de su despacho donde ardía un buen fuego en la chimenea para evitar el frío y la humedad de aquella tarde desapacible._

¿Te apetece un té?_ –dijo Albert_

Creo que sí, gracias_._

_Se puso en pie Albert y se dirigió hasta un suave cordón dorado y tiró de él, al momento llegó una de las mucamas para ver lo que deseaba. Pronto estuvieron bien servidos con tazas humeantes de té y las pastas favoritas de Candy de las que ya había dado buena cuenta. Ambos reían e intercambiaban impresiones de los últimos libros que habían leído, las noticias de prensa o los Legan que era su tema de conversación favorito._

_De pronto Candy se quedó pensativa y Albert notó el cambio en ella._

¿Qué ocurre?_ –preguntó intrigado_

Ahora recuerdo que ibas a mostrarme la mansión.

¿Yo dije eso?-_alzando las cejas con incredulidad_

¡Albert!

Muy bien, era broma; aunque preferiría seguir al lado del fuego y no recorrer las frías estancias vacías de la mansión.

Creo que estás perdiendo tu espíritu aventurero.

¡Eso jamás!-_ poniéndose de pie de un salto- _Si me permite acompañarla señorita_ – ofreciéndole su brazo._

Encantada.

_Los dos estuvieron vagando por la casa un buen rato mirando las habitaciones desocupadas de los ancestros de los Andrew. Candy estaba impresionada y a cada dos pasos se paraba para soltar una exclamación de ¡oh!, ante la majestuosidad de las estancias ricamente decoradas. Sillones en telas de raso, terciopelo, seda; molduras bellamente pintadas en los altos techos abovedados; largas alfombras traídas de países lejanos; esculturas y pinturas que ni Candy podría calcular su valor aproximado. Estaba abrumada por las cosas tan hermosas que encontraba en cada una de ellas y a cuál más bonita. Pero lo que más le gustó fue la antigua sala de conciertos. Imitaba a la perfección el "Salón de los espejos" del palacio de Versalles de Francia. Oro y cristal se combinaba con tal belleza y esplendor que Candy se quedó sin oxígeno en los pulmones. Nunca había visto nada igual en su vida, aquello era más de lo que podía imaginar. Espectaculares lámparas de araña brillaron por todo el salón creando una infinidad de arcoiris al pasar la luz por los pequeños vidrios que pendían de ellas, estatuas doradas cargaban ricas lámparas de cristal tallado y los techos eran…simplemente maravillosos con toda esa profusión de colores; no había palabras para describirlos. _

_Candy miró a Albert con las cejas arqueadas e interrogante y éste soltó una profunda carcajada desde lo más hondo de su pecho. Era cómica la cara de la chica al ver aquel apabullante salón. Albert tosió para aclararse la garganta y parar de reírse, pero es que nunca imaginó que Candy pudiera apreciar el lujo, pues ella era una chica a la que no le importaba lo más mínimo la riqueza y la gloria._

¿Impresionada?_ –dijo éste dedicándole una sonrisa abierta._

Albert, esto es… ¡bellísimo!

Lo sé. Mi bisabuela lo mandó construir tras su estancia en Francia. Le encantó el palacio de Versalles y mandó hacer una réplica exacta de uno de sus salones más famosos.

¡Qué maravilla…! _–dijo Candy aún en estado de shock. _

_Albert se acercó hasta el enorme piano de cola y lo destapó dejando ver una pulida superficie blanca y dorada, con escenas bucólicas pintadas en sus laterales y tapa. Retiró el taburete de rico terciopelo burdeos y se sentó frente a él para intentar tocarlo._

No sé si estará afinado_ –le comentó a Candy_

¿Qué?

Hace mucho tiempo que nadie lo toca_ – dijo pulsando las teclas con maestría. Los dedos de Albert se deslizaron ágilmente sobre el teclado haciendo resonar el instrumento por todo el salón.- _Parece que no está muy desafinado.

_Albert empezó a tocar una pieza muy lenta en el piano y Candy se dejó caer a su lado en el asiento para poder escucharlo más atentamente. Tenía que reconocer que tocaba muy bien y se preguntaba cuándo fue que aprendió Albert a tocar así. No sólo tocaba la gaita sino que ahora también sabía tocar el piano casi a la perfección. Desde luego Albert era una caja de sorpresas. La pieza terminó y acto seguido empezó a tocar una pieza de jazz que a él personalmente le gustaba mucho, y para sorpresa de Candy éste empezó a cantar con una bella voz de barítono, haciendo que Candy abriera la boca de la impresión; ¡pero si también sabe cantar! Cuando terminó, la chica prorrumpió en un sonoro aplauso y le dio un beso en la mejilla emocionada para, acto seguido, ruborizarse por su falta de compostura._

Yo…me emocioné ¡Jajaja!-_ dijo algo apurada_- ¡Albert!, eso ha sido grandioso.

Gracias_ –tocando distraídamente el teclado._

¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así? ¡Jamás te había oído cantar!

¡Jajaja!, no suelo cantar en público, me da mucha vergüenza.

No debería; lo haces maravillosamente.

Te lo agradezco mucho, Candy.

Pero dónde aprendiste.

Aquí en Lakewood. Archie también sabe tocar el piano y tocar varios instrumentos más. Aparte de otras materias, teníamos que estudiar música porque, por norma general, casi todos los Andrew deben saber tocar la gaita y, según mi tía Elroy, tener algo de cultura general en cuanto al arte.

O sea, que es como una obligación para los Andrew aprender música.

Eso era antes. Yo jamás obligaría a una persona a hacer lo que ella no quisiera. Pero la verdad es que a mí personalmente me gusta la música e ir a conciertos. ¿Por qué en vacaciones no nos escapamos a Londres? Mi primo Ian estaría encantado de recibirnos, ¿te acuerdas de él?

Sí, el guapo de ojos verdes.

Hum… veo que te acuerdas a la perfección de él…

¡Jajaja! ¿Estás celoso? La verdad es que casi todos los Andrew lo sois.

Buena salida_ –dijo guiñándole un ojo- _Oye Candy, ¿no te gustaría aprender a tocar? Annie sabe y Patty también, podrías pedirles clases.

No, seguro que se me da fatal y además no tengo paciencia.

Que lástima…Bueno, puedes intentar aprender pintura.

Creo que pasa otro tanto de lo mismo, Albert. No es lo mío. Cuando desapareciste del departamento de Chicago intenté hacer un retrato tuyo para buscarte y… ¡fue un desastre! El doctor Martin se rió de mí y de mi dibujo. La verdad es que no creo que sirva para las bellas artes_- dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

No sabía que me estuvieras buscando por toda la ciudad_- dijo con un susurro_- Gracias…Candy. Significa mucho para mí saber que te preocupabas por mí.

No era sólo preocupación_-dijo mirándolo intensamente a los ojos-; _yo de verdad quería estar contigo, que me llevases contigo adónde fuera; pero… ahora entiendo que no podía ser y tenías tus razones.

Candy…_- tomándola de la mano_

Dime _–con un nudo en la boca del estómago_

_Ambos permanecieron un minuto en silencio enganchados en la mirada del otro…_

Hablando de retratos_ –dijo Albert rompiendo la magia del momento_

¿Qué?

He pensado que me gustaría tener un retrato tuyo. Ven_.- tomándola de la mano y poniéndose los dos delante de un enorme espejo- _Me gustaría que nos retrataran justo así, ¿qué te parece?

Ah…bien, supongo_- dijo Candy sin entender ni una palabra._

¡Estupendo! Cuando vuelva de mi viaje haré venir a un buen pintor para que nos haga el favor de retratarnos juntos. Te verás maravillosa en la sala del mirador.

¡Oh!_ –dijo ruborizada- _Pero yo no soy una Andrew…

¿Qué?

Digo…Sé que me adoptaste y todo eso pero…no me siento como una de ellos.

Entiendo_- apartando su mano de la de ella._

No, Albert_ –abrazándose a su cintura-; _tú eres mi única justificación para permanecer en esta casa. Tu tía no me soporta, ni los Legan, y el servicio me mira raro…

No me había dado cuenta de que te sentías así_ –dijo con voz ronca- _Tienes razón. Debería haber pensado más en ti y haberte puesto una doncella a tu cargo.

¡No! No quise decir… ¡A estas alturas es innecesario! Me da igual lo que piensen los criados de mí, y pues la tía Elroy no cambiará nunca respecto a mi condición de huérfana. Los Legan estamos de acuerdo en que no nos molestan sus ironías, entonces ¿qué problema hay? Yo estoy bien donde tú estés y eso me basta para ser feliz. Siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, casi como hermanos y eres mi mejor amigo, puedo contarte todo. No podría estar más agradecida a Dios.

Entonces… el retrato…

Me haría muy feliz ser pintada junto a ti.

Gracias, a mí también me gustaría mucho tener algo tuyo_- dándole un beso en la frente- _Ya es hora de que nos reunamos con mi tía antes de que empiece a gritar histérica por nuestra ausencia.

De acuerdo.

_El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio tomados de la mano mientras que por las amplias vidrieras caía lentamente la lluvia golpeando rítmicamente en los cristales. Sólo el sonido del agua llenaba los espacios vacíos de ese silencio y sus respiraciones. Candy sentía el calor que emanaba de la palma de la mano de Albert, era muy agradable sentir aquel reconfortante ardor de su piel sobre la de ella en un día tan frío y triste como ése. Mientras, Albert pensaba lo agradable que era la piel de Candy, tan sedosa y blanca rozando la suya. Ojala no tuviera que soltarla nunca; pero justo en ese momento llegaron a las puertas dobles del amplio Salón Azul y allí les estaría esperando su tía con mirada inquisidora para hacerlos sentir miserables. Albert suspiró pesadamente y miró a Candy con cara de resignación, ella le devolvió el gesto y se soltó de su mano para adquirir una pose más recatada. Albert llamó dos veces y abrió la puerta dejando pasar delante a Candy que se quedó clavada al suelo al ver la mirada glacial de la tía Elroy. _

Buenas tardes, tía_ –hizo una inclinación._

Candice _– asintió educadamente como único saludo_

Querida tía_ –dijo Albert para besarla- _¿Lleva mucho tiempo aquí?

Supongo que es lo de menos_ –dijo al tiempo que aceptaba una taza de té de las manos de una mucama_- Imagino que estaban muy… ocupados ustedes dos_-remarcando el "ocupados"._

La verdad es que estuvimos dando vueltas por la mansión sin rumbo fijo. Le mostré a Candy algunas de las habitaciones más imponentes de la casa.

¿Te gustó la visita guiada, querida?- _alzando una ceja_

Mucho, tía_ –asintió-; _sobre todo la Sala de conciertos.

Tienes buen ojo, he de reconocerlo_ –sorbió de su taza.- _Ya que sacas el tema, me gustaría que dieras clases de piano. Sí, una dama refinada debería saber algún instrumento como tu querida amiga Annie. Deberías prestar más atención a sus maneras y forma de comportarse. Es un buen ejemplo o también de Elisa que es una artista tocando la flauta travesera y su voz es tan hermosa cuando canta... Pero claro, es parte de los Andrew y es un talento natural que se hereda, y no todo el mundo tiene un gusto tan refinado como nosotros.

Ya_ –dijo Candy con fastidio. Se suponía que ella era poco menos que una analfabeta, sin clase ni educación… ¡Perfecto!_

_Albert miró la cara lívida de Candy y tuvo que intervenir para parar los comentarios despreciativos de su tía; aunque sabía en lo que eso iba a desembocar._

¡William!, no estoy insinuando nada.

Ella no quiere aprender a tocar y punto. Seguirá siendo una dama a mis ojos y me importa muy poco lo que opinen los demás de ella.

¿Cómo pretendes casarla si no tiene ninguna cualidad especial?

¿Casarla?_ –dijo atónito- _¡¿Casarla?! Se equivoca de cabo a rabo. Ya le dije que ella elegiría a su esposo y ni yo ni nadie la obligará.

Pero William… eso es… ¡Va en contra de lo socialmente establecido! Una mujer de su posición, al ser hija adoptiva de los Andrew, tiene que seguir lo que marca los cánones de nuestra sociedad. No puede casarse con un cualquiera, porque si no me informé mal…estás enamorada de un actor, ¿no es así?

Estaba_ –dijo poniéndose en pie Candy- _Además estamos hablando del futuro duque de Grandchester.

Ah no, ex-duque de Grandchester si no me equivoco. Su padre lo desheredó en cuanto dejó el colegio San Pablo misteriosamente…

_Candy empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza y tuvo que sentarse para no caerse al suelo de rodillas. Albert le pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros para reconfortarla y le echó una mirada fulminante a Elroy que sonreía satisfecha para sí misma mientras sorbía otro trago de té._

_Justo en ese momento llegaba Archie con Annie del brazo y la tensión fue menos a partir de ese instante. La tía Elroy se pasó el resto de la tarde hablando con Annie de los preparativos de la boda y, Archie y Albert se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre los últimos balances de la bolsa. Mientras tanto, Candy se había quedado pensativa en un rincón del amplio sofá con la vista perdida._

_Aquella conversación con la tía Elroy le había dado qué pensar. Nunca creyó que ella pudiera saber tanto acerca de su relación con Terry y lo que pasó en el San Pablo; pero claro, era una ingenua si creyó por un momento que tanto Elisa como Neal iban a permanecer callados ante un escándalo como ése. _

_La sangre le hervía en las venas al pensar en lo manipuladores que eran la tía Elroy y los Legan, siempre tan malintencionados con ella; siempre degradándola a lo más bajo y tenía que aguantar con estoicidad por Albert, sólo por él. Candy lo miró y vio que éste la estaba mirando de reojo y luego se volvió para ver a Archie. Debía cambiar de apostura y dar la impresión de que todo iba bien, que ella era feliz en ese ambiente; aunque en el fondo tuviera ganas de salir corriendo y gritando como una histérica._

_Al fin la tía Elroy dijo estar cansada y se retiró para dejar a los jóvenes hablar tranquilamente entre ellos. Candy lo agradeció en lo más profundo de su alma que la hubiera liberado de su presencia venenosa y pudo charlar amenamente con su querida Annie que se veía radiante por la felicidad de su inminente boda._

Annie, al fin tenemos un minuto para nosotras_ –dijo Candy suspirando_

Sí, lo siento. Sabes que no me atrevo a llevarle la contraria a la tía Elroy por miedo.

No te disculpes-_ tomándole de la mano- _¿Cómo van los preparativos?

Muy bien. Mi madre encargó mi ajuar en la casa de una famosa modista y el traje de novia aún es un misterio.

¡Oh Annie!, que envidia me das. Debe ser emocionante saber que pronto serás llamada "señora Cornwell"

¡Candy!, me harás ruborizar. La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en eso. Estamos mandando las invitaciones y me duele la mano de escribir yo misma las tarjetas.

La mía puedes mandarla al Hogar de Pony, será más seguro. Me voy pasado mañana.

¿Cómo es eso, gatita? ¿Te vas? _–pasándole un brazo por los hombros- _Te vamos a echar de menos por aquí.

Es lo mejor. Albert se va de viaje y ya saben como me llevo con el resto de la familia_- dijo Candy entre suspiros._

Sí…_ -dijo Archie_-, no es mala idea quitarse del camino de mi tía.

¿En qué piensas Annie?_ –dijo Candy al verla tan seria._

En nada importante. Sólo cosas mías.

Bueno…_-dijo Albert- _Es mejor que acompañes a Annie a su casa, ¿no es así, Archie? Nosotros íbamos a salir a cenar fuera.

Albert…_-dijo Candy sin comprender_

Tenemos que dejarles. Es un placer tenerte por aquí futura sobrina.

Gracias, futuro tío Albert ¡Jajaja!

_Todos se despidieron cordialmente para dejar solos a Candy y Albert en medio del salón. La chica aún no entendía lo que había pasado allí, ¿por qué Albert los había despedido tan de improviso? _

_**Parte 33ª**_

¿Qué parte de la película me he perdido?_ –dijo Candy con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y el ceño fruncido- _Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Annie, y vas tú y los despides con una sarta de mentiras. ¿Cuándo hemos quedado para salir a cenar?

No te pongas así, yo sé lo que hago. Además, hace bastante tiempo que no tenemos una salida tú y yo solos _– guiñándole un ojo cómplice._

_Candy se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo_

Bu…bueno, eso es muy cierto y también me apetece_- dijo sonriente- _¿Dónde me vas a llevar?

¿Dónde quieres ir?

¿Puedo elegir?_-abriendo de par en par los ojos- _¡Gracias!

¿Entonces…?

Pues hay una feria en Lakewood y ya hace bastante tiempo que dejó de llover. Pensaba que tal vez nos pudiéramos escapar para comer en alguno de los puestos y jugar en las timbas, ver la feria de ganado y el rodeo…

Ya te entendí. No es lo que yo había pensado pero…

¿Y qué habías pensado tú? _–interrumpió Candy_

¿Yo? Algo más formal. Tomar el coche e ir unos cuantos kilómetros al este y cenar en un buen restaurante, algo de música, baile…

¡Oh!, también parece un buen plan

Pero podemos dejarlo para otro momento. La feria es sólo esta semana y el restaurante no se moverá del sitio.

Gracias, Albert.

Nos vemos en… ¿media hora?

Estaré lista.

_Mientras estaba en su cuarto, Candy no paraba de ir nerviosa de un lugar a otro, ni siquiera el baño tibio le aplacó el nerviosismo. Una noche a solas con Albert, sin la presencia sombría de la tía Elroy ¡Dios, si era un sueño no quería despertar! Sólo por una noche podrían saltarse la etiqueta y comer de pie un perrito, reír en alto y conversar de sus vidas sin las miradas inquisidoras de todos los de la casa. Tenía que reconocer que Albert sí sabía como divertirse y le estaría eternamente agradecida por sacarla de allí a respirar algo de aire puro._

_Después de su baño se dirigió hacia su armario y miró la cantidad enorme de vestidos que tenía. La noche estaba bastante fresca por lo que decidió ponerse un vestido de algodón de color malva, de mangas largas y algo abullonadas a la mitad del codo, de cuello alto con puntillas en color beige y muy entallado en la cintura; la caída del vestido llegaba hasta el suelo, tenía un bordado de flores púrpura en los bordes de la falda y los puños de sus mangas. La enagua era de color claro y le daba un poco de vuelo al vestido; se puso unas medias de seda y unos tacones bajos. Al fin su vestimenta estaba al completo, ahora sólo quedaba el maquillaje y el peinado. Para eso hizo llamar a Doris, su mucama particular, y le pidió que le hiciera algo sencillo. Al final optó por una bonita trenza de raíz y un poco de color en sus ojos y boca, pero todo muy natural._

_Tomó un chal de cachemira y se lo puso sobre los hombros para bajar por la escalera de mármol. Al pie de ésta ya le esperaba su pareja. Albert estaba deslumbrante con sus jeans azules, una camisa blanca con bordados en plata, una chaqueta de cuero negro, botas negras y un cordón de cuero al cuello, y para rematar un sombrero vaquero._

¡Albert!, ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso?_ –dijo aguantando la risa_

¿No me veo bien?_ –dedicándole una sonrisa seductora y dando un toque a su sombrero nuevo_

Vas muy apropiado ¡Jajaja! ¿Se va de pionero al oeste, vaquero?

Muy graciosa. ¿Quieres ir montada en carreta o prefieres ir en sidecar?

Creo que prefiero el sidecar

Estoy de acuerdo_- tomando el brazo de Candy para ir al garaje._

_Al llegar, Albert destapó la bella motocicleta de color negro brillante y ayudó a Candy a sentarse dentro del vehículo, después se subió a horcajadas en la moto y le tendió un casco a Candy._

¿Es necesario?_ –dijo alzando una ceja_

Sí, me temo-_colocándose el suyo_-. Puede que haya baches en el camino o se nos cruce un animal.

Y yo que me había arreglado el pelo…

No te quejes tanto _– dando un fuerte tirón al pedal haciendo rugir el motor para salir disparados al negro raso de la noche._

_Por el camino, Candy veía pasar los campos a toda velocidad delante de sus ojos. La noche estaba fría pero no tanto como había imaginado en un principio. Se arrebujó bien en su chal para abrigarse del viento cortante y miró a Albert. Se le veía atento al camino y pensó en lo bien que le quedaba esa ropa. La verdad es que iba a ser la envidia del baile y no era la primera vez que lo pensaba. Desde que era apenas una niña de seis años, siempre le pareció que Albert era un chico como salido de un cuento de hadas. Nunca se cansaría de apreciar su belleza física, aun cuando estaba con Terry tenía que reconocer que Albert la atraía mucho. Sus ojos eran siempre muy cálidos a pesar de su color azul acerado, sus labios tenían una sonrisa muy agradable, sus dientes eran blanquísimos y bien alineados, y su pelo… tan cambiante en los últimos años, le encantaba. Su color dorado con algunos mechones casi blancos, eran poco comunes en este lado del país. Tampoco era muy normal que en Escocia hubiera chicos tan rubios y, según Albert, la población tiraba más al cobrizo o castaño rojizo. Pero sus antepasados habían venido del norte, ¿cómo dijo…? ¿Viquingos o eran normandos? Qué más daba, para ella era el pelo más bonito que había visto en su vida._

_Sonrió para sí misma y miró al frente de nuevo. Para su sorpresa ya se veían las luces del pueblo en la lejanía y en cuestión de minutos llegarían a su destino. Estuvieron allí en un santiamén y Albert aparcó cerca de la fiesta; ayudó a bajar a Candy y se arreglaron las ropas. La cara de la joven lo decía todo, estaba radiante de felicidad al ver la cantidad de gente que se aglomeraba en las calles bulliciosas del pueblo, la música inundaba cada rincón del mismo, los tenderos gritaban para atraer al público a sus tiendas y todos bebían y reían sin parar._

¡Albert, esto es magnífico! ¡Vamos a comprar algo de comer!_-tirando de su brazo_

¡Está bien! No seas impaciente. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

No sé, ¡hay tantas cosas!_-palmeando ansiosa y dando saltitos._

¡Jajaja!, ¿qué tal un par de perritos calientes y unos refrescos?

Me parece estupendo

Tú ve a sentarte a una de las mesas, yo traeré el resto

¡Vale!-_dirigiéndose feliz a un grupo de mesas de madera dispuestas para comer._

_Al momento llegó Albert cargado con su cena y ambos saborearon su comida con deleite. Desde hacía mucho tiempo no habían comido nada más que comida de los mejores chef y ya echaban de menos las hamburguesas y las salchichas, llenarse los dedos y brindar a base de refrescos -¡qué delicia!-pensaba Candy. Se sentía como flotando en una nube rodeada de aquel ambiente tan festivo. _

_Después de su ágape dieron una vuelta para ver el resto de puestos. Jugaron un rato al "tiro al blanco" y comieron algodón de azúcar, montaron en la "montaña rusa" y después de tantas emociones terminaron bailando con las demás parejas en la pista improvisada con tablas de madera. Algunas canciones más movidas y otras más lentas fueron acogidas con entusiasmo por los más jóvenes. Candy sonreía feliz por la noche tan maravillosa que estaban pasando, sobre todo ahora entre los brazos de Albert mientras bailaban al suave compás de la música. Lo miró a los ojos con ternura y Albert le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, acercándola más a él._

¿Te diviertes?_ –le dijo en un susurro_

Mucho. Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

Me alegro; aunque ya va siendo hora de regresar a casa.

Oh…, Albert-_haciendo un mohín de disgusto_

Lo sé_ –dijo apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de la rubia_-, yo tampoco deseo que acabe, pero es ya muy tarde y estamos solos, sabes que eso no le gusta a mi tía.

Ya_ –suspiró- _Supongo que tienes razón. Ya he visto suficientes miradas desaprobadoras de algunas madres. Se preguntarán dónde dejé a mi carabina.

Y yo me ganaré la fama de libertino, ¿no?

Tú eres hombre y no creo que se fijen en eso.

¿Crees que lo que hacemos está mal?_ –dijo serio_

No, no mucho si lo piensas seriamente. No es malo pasar el tiempo juntos, divirtiéndonos. No creo hacer ningún mal a nadie.

Candy…_-dijo sonriendo y meneando la cabeza _

Volvamos a casa, estoy cansada y se me cierran los ojos_- apoyándose en el fuerte pecho de Albert._

Como usted ordene, señorita_- dijo al tiempo que ponía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para caminar de regreso al sidecar._

_Ambos iban mirando como las calles poco a poco se iban despejando y la tranquilidad iba volviendo al pueblo. Albert giró su cara a la derecha y sonrió al ver una pareja que se fotografiaban juntos. Se paró tirando de Candy y ambos observaron atentamente. Los dos jóvenes hacían una pareja encantadora y se reflejaba el amor en sus miradas- "Si tan sólo pudiéramos ser así"- pensó para sus adentros Albert y apretó la mandíbula sintiendo la tensión que recorría su cuerpo. Otra vez estaba pensando en un imposible. Candy lo miró atenta y vio como su expresión se volvía seria y triste. La joven parpadeo varias veces sin comprender qué podía pasarle a su amigo, y entonces comprendió que tal vez él quería que los retratasen juntos pero no se atrevía a pedírselo. _

¿Qué tal si nos hacemos una foto?_ –dijo sonriente _

¿Qué?-_ sacando a Albert de su ensoñación_

¿Una foto de recuerdo?-_señalando a la pareja_

¿Te…gustaría?_ –tartamudeo Albert y se sonrojó_

¡Claro!

Muy bien_-iluminándosele otra vez el rostro- _¿Le importaría tomarnos una fotografía?

Por supuesto.

_Candy se sentó en un taburete de madera y Albert se colocó a su lado posando suavemente una mano sobre su hombro. El pulso le temblaba por el simple contacto y tragaba con pesadez. Miró a la cámara seriamente y esperó a que el fotógrafo hiciera su trabajo._

Señor, me temo que es usted demasiado alto, con perdón

¡Jajaja!, no se preocupe_ –dijo Candy poniéndose en pie- _Ven, Albert_-dijo tirando de él-; _tú siéntate y yo me quedo de pie.

Pero Candy…

Aunque tengo una idea mejor_ –dijo sonriendo pícaramente y se sentó en las rodillas de éste, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y acercó su cara a la suya- _Ahora sí estamos listos.

¿Está segura señorita?_ –dijo incrédulo el hombre_

Sí_- asintió_

_La multitud se congregó entorno a ellos para ver al par de rubios que se sentaba en una pose muy poco decorosa y se preguntaban quiénes podían ser, y cómo era que sus padres les permitían una conducta semejante. Pero pocos podían imaginar que ninguno de ellos tenía padre o madre a los que rendir cuentas de sus actos. Algunos de los congregados allí los reconocieron enseguida al ver la cara sonrojada de Albert y la sonriente de Candy - ¡Son los Andrew!- dijo un hombre de edad avanzada- Estoy seguro de que son ellos-. Otra mujer dijo- No sabía que el señor Andrew estaba casado-; el hombre le contestó- No, no lo está. Esa es su hija adoptiva- Un murmullo de asombro se escuchó por toda la multitud y empezaron a mirarlos con recelo. _

_Candy era ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a la gente malintencionada y a los murmullos de indignación y asombro. Jamás entendería qué había de malo en su relación con Albert si ella se sentía muy a gusto estando con él. Sin embargo Albert no se sentía tan bien con la situación y prefirió tomar a Candy por la muñeca en cuanto le dieron la foto. Corrió a grandes zancadas hasta el sidecar y pronto estuvieron rumbo al resguardo de su mansión._

_Candy miraba la fotografía embelesada en el cómodo diván frente a la gran chimenea encendida mientras que Albert miraba por la ventana, abstraído y pensativo. La joven lo miró con una expresión seria en el rostro y se levantó dejando sus tacones a un lado. Caminó descalza hasta pararse al lado de Albert y apoyar su cabeza en el brazo de él. Suspiró y alzó la vista, pero éste seguía mirando a la oscuridad de la noche._

Albert, ¿te encuentras bien?

Hum…sí, perfectamente.

_Pasó un minuto antes de volver a hablar._

Hemos salido muy bien

¿Eh?

La fotografía. Me gusta mucho como hemos salido.

No debiste hacer…

¿Qué? _–dijo Candy con el ceño fruncido_-¿Qué no debí hacer?

Dimos un espectáculo.

Siento que lo veas así.

A mí tía le dará algo cuando se entere. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

No. Ilumíname.

_Albert suspiró mirándola a los ojos- _La gente murmurará sobre nosotros y no quiero que te señalen con el dedo. Me preocupa tu reputación y de paso la mía. Creo que nos estamos olvidando de las formas más de lo que debiéramos.

Albert_- llevándose los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz-, _ya estoy cansada de la gente y su maldita opinión. En el hospital Santa Juana, cuando me despidieron, fue más de lo mismo. El director me llamó disoluta y mis compañeras pervertida, ¿lo soy? Por supuesto que no. Yo no vivo con la opinión de la gente y tú tampoco deberías si es que te gusta estar conmigo, porque a mí sí me gustas…mucho.

_Albert no supo qué decir, ¡¿de qué hablaba?!_

Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, Albert.

Buenas noches_ –dijo atónito todavía._

_En su fuero interior se preguntaba Albert "¿qué había sido eso?". Candy le había hablado de una manera tan extraña. ¿De verdad pensaba eso de su relación? ¿Lo veía como algo natural? Nunca imaginó que Candy pudiera soportar tan bien las críticas, pero ahora él era responsable del apellido Andrew y tendría que dar una buena imagen. _

_Jamás pudo pensar que le hubieran humillado de esa forma en su antiguo empleo y que ella defendiera su relación así; pero ¿por qué? Cuando él era un don Nadie sin apellido ni trabajo, siempre creyó que estaba con él por pena o una especie de "cumplimiento del deber" con un enfermo. ¿Cómo iba a pensar él que le gustaba su compañía? Sabía ahora que ella lo estuvo buscando por todo Chicago e incluso viajó a Rockstown para encontrarse con él, pero nunca lo relacionó con el hecho de que lo necesitara o lo echase de menos. Para él era impensable una situación así pues estaba casi seguro de que seguía amando a Terry, pero… ¿y si estuvo equivocado todo ese tiempo? ¿Y si huyó tontamente ante la desesperanza de nunca tenerla? En esos momentos sólo pensó que lo mejor era alejarse de ella y darle espacio, no causarle más dolor e intentar permanecer a su lado como el tío William, ¿es que eso no era lo que la hacía feliz? ¿Realmente conocía a Candy tan bien como creía? _

_Lentamente se encaminó hasta sentarse en el diván donde minutos antes estuvo sentada la rubia. Allí seguía la foto de ellos dos juntos y abrazados. Candy tenía razón, estaban muy bien retratados. Ella se veía radiante con una bella sonrisa en los labios mientras que se abrazaba a él con sus finos y níveos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él le rodeaba la cintura con ambos brazos y trataba de sonreír a la cámara al verse rodeado de tanta gente. Sonrió para sí mismo en la penumbra de la habitación y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras se echaba a lo largo del diván. Aún no se creía que Candy hubiera osado posar así con él, desde luego no tenía vergüenza ninguna pero era agradable recordar el exacto momento en que sintió su aliento muy cercano al suyo, tan dulce y cálido; el olor de su perfume de rosas y la suavidad de sus rizos rozándole las sienes. Todavía sentía un hormigueo en su espalda al rememorar aquel instante tan íntimo y a la vez tan público que, una vez más, hizo que un intenso rubor coloreara sus mejillas como un colegial. _

_Su mirada quedó clavada en el techo abovedado con pinturas al fresco que representaban una escena campestre. Las pastorcillas arreando un rebaño de ovejas mientras que un grupo de muchachos tocaban las flautas para ellas. Se imaginó que una de esas chicas, la más rubia era Candy y él uno de los pastores. Cómo le gustaría ser alguien más normal y no tener que preocuparse por sus obligaciones al frente de las empresas Andrew. Los dos personajes parecían tan despreocupados y felices…_

_Albert se incorporó y decidió irse a la cama también, ya casi iba a amanecer como siguiera así. Pero antes que nada…_

_Con sigilo subió por las empinadas escaleras de mármol hasta colocarse enfrente de las dobles puertas de la habitación de Candy. Con cuidado pasó al interior y dejó la fotografía en su escritorio con una dedicatoria en su reverso que decía así:_

Albert y Candy (12 de Abril de 1916)

Para la bella mujer que me acompaña. Con amor, Bert.

_Sin hacer ruido alguno, se acercó hasta ella y vio como descansaba tranquilamente en su cama. Se sentó a la orilla de ésta y acarició con suavidad la espesa mata de pelo rubio e inspiró su delicado aroma. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara y poco a poco se inclinó hasta rozar la sien de ella con sus labios en un beso de buenas noches, para a continuación decirle al oído- "Que tengas felices sueños, mi dulce Candy"-. Tras esto se dirigió lentamente a su habitación cerrando con cuidado tras de sí y dejando a la joven con una bella sonrisa en los labios._

_**Parte 34ª**_

_Un día más y Candy tendría que volver al Hogar de Pony… Con este pensamiento se despertó sobresaltada la bella joven de ojos esmeralda. _

_Candy había dormido intranquila aquella noche, pues como cada vez, se acercaba inexorablemente el tiempo de decir "adiós" a Albert. Siempre se entristecía por este hecho, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía durar y que tendría que volver a sus tareas y al cuidado de esos pequeños huérfanos que eran como hermanos para ella. También se alegraba en el fondo por volver a ver a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, tan buenas mujeres que eran como madres para ella. _

_Suspiró pesadamente y entornó los ojos para que entrara la claridad de la mañana en ellos. Ya era de día una vez más._

¡Ay!_ –se quejó Candy- _No quiero que acabe este día.

_Una llamada a la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ésta dio el pase y una mucama con un cubo humeante de agua para el aseo entró dándole los buenos días. Después, con una inclinación, salió de la habitación para dejar sola a Candy. _

_Se puso en pie de un salto y tomó el cubo para echarlo en la bañera de porcelana blanca. Mientras esperaba a que se enfriase un poco, se fue desnudando poco a poco. - _¿Qué es esto? La foto… ¡oh!_ –se sonrojó Candy al darle la vuelta- __"_Para la bella mujer que me acompaña. Con amor, Bert."- _Candy se llevó la fotografía al pecho y la apretó contra sí- _¡Oh, Albert…!-_ dijo al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara._

_Se aseó rápidamente para bajar a saludarlo cuanto antes. Se esmeró esta vez en su arreglo y se puso una falda de percal de color carmesí y una camisa blanca abotonada dejando ver su níveo cuello. Se dejó el pelo en una larga trenza y se puso sus botines de piel. Candy no necesitaba maquillarse para verse bella a sí misma, así que ya estaba perfecta ante sus ojos. _

_Bajó corriendo las escaleras sintiendo su corazón acelerado por saber qué sorpresa le tendría hoy preparada Albert por ser su último día juntos. Ya estaba casi a las puertas del comedor, cuando unos gritos de furia la hicieron detenerse en seco. Era la tía Elroy sin duda y por sus improperios ya sabría lo de la noche anterior. Candy sudó frío y empezó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies, sintiendo como el mundo giraba a gran velocidad en su cabeza. Pobre Albert…y todo por su culpa. Se restregó las manos con nerviosismo y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tanta que se hizo sangre sin darse cuenta. _

_No podía aguantarlo más, ¿por qué no paraba de gritar esa bruja? ¿Por qué no los dejaba en paz de una vez? ¿Por qué se tenía que sentir culpable de esa manera si siempre fue así con Albert? Ella siempre se sentía "ella misma" y no le importaba guardar las formas con él. Pero por mucho que lo odiara, la gente no opinaba igual que ellos y tenía que vivir con el qué dirán. Si tan sólo fueran un par de desconocidos…_

_Candy se llevó las manos a las sienes para acallar los estridentes gritos en su cabeza, pero no lo consiguió. Aspiró profundamente y con rapidez. Empujó las puertas ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, entró con el ceño fruncido y retándola con la mirada a que emitiera algún juicio sobre ella. La tía Elroy calló de inmediato ante la entrada de la joven y miró con suspicacia a Albert que estaba serio y pálido mirando el periódico encima de la mesa. _

Buenos días_ – dijo Candy sin saber de dónde había sacado las agallas suficientes para dirigirse a los demás comensales._

Buenos días_- le devolvieron a coro la tía Elroy y Archie. Pero en cuanto a Albert… éste seguía con la mirada perdida en el periódico y mascullaba algo para sus adentros._

_Candy tomó asiento y se dispuso a desayunar sin hacer preguntas. Si Albert tenía algo que comunicarle ya lo haría él mismo. Seguramente todos los diarios locales ya se habían dedicado a contar la extraña escapada de la noche anterior. Hasta ahora, los Andrews nunca tuvieron que hacer frente a esa clase de especulaciones sobre su intimidad. Ni siquiera cuando ella fue adoptada se publicó en el periódico y lo mantuvieron en el más absoluto de los secretos. La tía Elroy se avergonzaba de tener a una huérfana bajo el mismo apellido que ella. _

_Candy removía su plato de huevos, revolviéndolos aun más de lo que ya estaban. Subió la mirada poco a poco hasta quedar fija en la cara de Albert. Su palidez extrema le dio miedo, ¿qué era lo que decía esa maldita noticia? Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Tenía que preguntárselo._

Albert_- dijo ansiosa-, _quiero ver ese periódico_- Pero éste lo escondió a sus espalda. Candy abrió los ojos con perplejidad- _¿Qué está pasando, Albert? Quiero verlo_- dijo con la voz enronquecida por el pánico._

No deberías…-_en un hilo de voz le respondió_

Yo sé lo que debo y no debo leer. Ya soy adulta, ¿recuerdas?

Sí…_-bajó la vista-, _pero no es agradable.

_Candy se levantó dando un manotazo en la mesa y se fue directa al lado de Albert. Le arrancó de sus manos el trozo arrugado de papel y comenzó a leer mientras su cara adquiría parchones de color púrpura por todo su rostro y cuello. Su aliento se entrecortó y jadeo sintiendo que aquello debía ser una broma de mal gusto, porque la noticia decía así:_

"…_pero, ¿quién es en verdad esta señorita? Algunos dirían que ella se ve muy bella y joven como para ser la hija del magnate sir William A. Andrew, al que vemos en un acto benéfico en la fotografía. Mucho se ha especulado sobre una posible relación con esta joven y algunas otras señoritas de la élite de Chicago; pero varias fuentes nos han informado de que se los ha visto muy juntos últimamente. ¿Acaso el señor Andrew la adoptó sabiendo el potencial que tenía la joven? _

_No es el único que ha caído a sus pies, pues se ha hablado mucho sobre su presunto noviazgo con el joven actor de Broadway, Terrence G. La información de fuentes anónimas nos dijeron que…"_

_Candy temblaba convulsivamente y sentía como las fuerzas le flaqueaban. Aquello era una pesadilla y no resistió la presión, cayendo a plomo entre los brazos de Albert que se había levantado corriendo al ver su cara descompuesta. Éste se asustó al verla desfallecer y la subió lo antes posible a su cuarto, depositándola con suavidad en la cama._

Candy…_- dijo con la voz preocupada, el ceño fruncido y dándole palmaditas en la mano para volverla en sí. _

_Candy se agitó de un lado a otro y abrió de golpe los ojos- _¡Albert!-_ dijo echándose a llorar en su pecho – _No lo sabía…Perdóname_- dijo entre hipidos._

No te preocupes_ –acariciándole el pelo del que había deshecho la trenza- _No es nada grave. George se encargará de este terrible asunto.

_Albert se inclinó sobre ella y le limpió las lágrimas con dulces besos para tranquilizarla. Le sonrió sin despegar los labios y la miró a los ojos para añadir: - "¿Te encuentras mejor?"._

Algo mejor. Gracias_ – sorbiéndose la nariz con un pañuelo- _¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?

Ya te advertí que no deberías haberlo leído

Lo sé…

No le des más vueltas, ¿quieres Candy?

No puedo. Dicen cosas horribles de ti…

¿De mí?_ –dijo perplejo- _Más bien deberías preocuparte por ti y tu reputación, Candy.

Sabes que lo que digan de mí me importa muy poco. Siempre he vivido mi vida lo más libremente posible. Elegí mi carrera y mis amistades…

Sí_ –dijo con una sonrisa verdadera- _Nunca he conocido otra mujer como tú_- Candy se ruborizó- _La verdad es que en mi familia son todas, más o menos, de la misma opinión y principios que mi tía Elroy. Pero tú eres muy distinta a ellas y me gusta tal y como eres. No quiero que cambies, Candy; aunque algunas veces me gustaría que no fueras tan impulsiva e hicieras más caso a algunos de los consejos de mi tía. Ella sólo quiere lo mejor para esta familia y también para ti aunque tú no lo creas.

_Candy se quedó impresionada y en estado de shock por lo que el joven le estaba contando. Tal vez él tuviera razón y se estaba comportando de una manera muy descarada y poco apropiada para ser parte de la familia Andrew. Seguro que Albert estaba muy decepcionado y por eso anoche no quiso hablar a su vuelta con ella. Pero había otra cosa que le inquietaba aún más si cabía, y era el hecho de que pensaran que Albert pretendiera "algo" con ella. Eso no era así porque entonces ella se habría dado cuenta, ¿o no? _

_Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho y sentía como la sangre golpeaba en sus oídos; las mejillas se le enrojecieron y sentía un calor inmenso por todo su cuerpo. No debía pensar en ello, pero…_

¿Albert?_ –dijo en un susurro_

Dime. ¿Necesitas algo?

Es sólo… curiosidad

¿Qué?

Yo me preguntaba…

¿Qué?_ –dijo ansioso- _¿Qué quieres saber?

_Candy tragó el nudo en su garganta_

Bueno, eres un hombre muy atractivo y…

No sé qué decir… gracias, supongo_- dijo Albert ruborizado-; _pero continua.

Para ti eso no es ningún misterio_ –poniendo los ojos en blanco_-, ya te lo dije hace años en Londres y… en el hospital cuando estabas inconsciente; pero eso no es lo que quiero decirte.

¿Ah no? Dímelo entonces.

_Candy tomó aliento_

¿Hay…hay alguien que te guste? En el periódico hablaban de que te veías con jóvenes de Chicago y… me preguntaba si…

No. No hay nadie en mi vida así_ –dijo serio_

¡Ah!_ –bajando la vista_

Sabes que estoy muy ocupado con las finanzas de mi familia y aún no me hago cargo de todas mis responsabilidades. No tengo mucho tiempo para mí mismo y no intimo mucho con nadie, excepto contigo y mis familiares, sobre todo mi tía y Archie.

Sí, eso lo sé.

No niego que en las galas o cenas no haya bailado con alguna de las señoritas que menciona el diario, pero…tú serás la primera en enterarte de quién me gusta _–guiñándole un ojo cómplice._

No tienes por qué hacerlo. No quiero que me lo cuentes a mí.

¿No quieres?

Supongo que la tía Elroy debería ser la primera en felicitarte si tú…-_pero las palabras se le trababan en la garganta y peleaban por no salir de sus labios._

Si yo…-_ alzando una ceja- _¿qué?

Nada. Olvídalo

_Dijo al tiempo que se abrazaba a su cuello y hundía su cabeza en su pelo._

Creo… creo que necesitas descansar después del disgusto que te has llevado. ¿Quieres que te deje dormir un rato?

No tengo sueño.

Bueno…

Pero podemos echarnos un rato

¿Podemos?_ –alzando las cejas_

No es la primera vez que descansamos juntos

Candy…

Por favor_ –mirándole con cara suplicante-, _mañana te vas y hasta la boda de Annie no te veré más.

Hum… ¡Está bien!_ –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para cerrar el pestillo- _Eres un poco cabecidura

Pero no…-_sacando la lengua- _A ti también te gusta hablar tranquilamente mientras estamos echados en la cama, ¿recuerdas en el departamento?

Claro que sí ¡jajaja! Tampoco hace tanto tiempo de eso.

¡Ya lo creo que sí! Para ti el tiempo no pasa.

No mientras esté contigo, Candy_ –ésta no supo qué contestar- _¿Me haces un lado?

Por supuesto

Gracias _– echándose junto a ella y pasando un brazo por detrás de su cuello para atraerla a él- _¿Te encuentras bien?

Mejor que nunca_ –sonrió- _Siempre has tenido el don de tranquilizar mis nervios y de espantar mis preocupaciones. Aún no sé cómo lo haces pero te estoy muy agradecida.

De nada. Tú compañía también es muy beneficiosa para mí.

¿A sí? ¿y eso?

Todo es nuevo para mí. Nunca había tenido tantas responsabilidades y es bueno mantener los pies en la tierra, y tú lo consigues de una forma muy natural.

Me alegro que lo reconozcas ¡jajaja!

Presumida…

_La mañana pasó dando paso a una tarde apacible y sin muchos sobresaltos para Candy, la cual agradecía infinitamente a Albert el haber podido escapar de la mansión para adentrarse en el bosque e ir a uno de sus lugares favoritos. Su pequeña mansión en ruinas junto al lago la hacía sentirse en paz y nunca lo había necesitado tanto como aquel día. _

_Escapar de todo y de todos era lo mejor que le podía pasar. La mirada airada de la tía Elroy la hería profundamente y Archie parecía no querer hablar con ella aquella mañana. Sabía perfectamente que estaba defraudando la confianza que había depositado la familia Andrew en ella, aceptándola como una más a pesar de ser una huérfana._

_En la orilla, junto a la cascada, sentía correr el agua fría entre sus piernas hundidas hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas mientras jugaba a salpicar con los pies, y miraba como las gotas brillaban a la tenue luz del sol que poco a poco iba escondiéndose entre las colinas. Albert estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano mientras la contemplaba desde la distancia. El pelo de Candy brillaba incandescente con tonos cobrizos que parecía llamear al ocaso; sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas al igual que sus labios en una profusa sonrisa de satisfacción, y sus ojos…_

_Albert se envaró al ver que ella lo espiaba con ojos curiosos y se acercó a ella para que no notara que la estuvo observando por un buen rato, si es que no se había dado cuenta ya. Se sentó junto a ella y ésta se reclino sobre su hombro._

¿No te parece estupendo estar aquí sin el constante ruido de los gritos de tu tía?_ – dijo riendo- _¡Ay!, yo sí.

No te preocupes, mañana volverás a tu querido Hogar de Pony

¡Ah! _–mirando a la cascada- _Claro, tienes razón…

¿Te sientes bien? Te has puesto muy seria

No, es que ya casi termina el día.

Cierto _–contestó Albert pensativo- _Sabes, hay un sitio magnífico para ver la puesta de sol, ¿te apetece?

¡Por supuesto!

_Ambos se levantaron y subieron entre risas una pequeña colina. Cuando llegaron a lo más alto, se encontraron con un prado inmenso bañado por la luz del sol. Candy abrió los ojos estupefacta por la maravillosa vista y Albert la tomó de la mano para conducirla hasta uno de los árboles más altos del lugar. Lo escalaron con facilidad y contemplaron en silencio como poco a poco las estrellas iban apareciendo en el firmamento. La brisa se intensificaba a medida que decaía la tarde más y más, y Candy se abrazó a sí misma. Albert la rodeó con sus brazos para reconfortarla pero sabía que debían volver; aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada para prolongar ese momento._

Ya es tarde_ –dijo Albert al fin-; _tendríamos que volver. Debo preparar algunas cosas antes de salir de viaje y tú también deberías prepararte para mañana, ¿no es así?

Sí, así es_ –tratando de sonreír_

_Albert suspiró_

Sé que ha sido un mes muy largo y que me habría gustado que la tía Elroy hubiera decidido marcharse con los Legan, pero las cosas no son como uno las planea.

Te comprendo. No te preocupes, lo pasamos bien.

Te prometo que la próxima vez pasaré tiempo contigo en el Hogar de Pony en vez de estar aquí.

El problema es que necesitas descansar después de tus viajes y allí no encuentras paz ni descanso. Sé que los chicos se ponen muy pesados cuando vas, pero les encantan tus historias. No lo pueden evitar ¡jajaja!

Yo también les tengo aprecio _–dijo sonriendo- _Tal vez pudiera recogerte y pasar el día allí y almorzar todos juntos en la colina, ¿te parece mejor? George podría recogernos después para no tener que conducir.

Me parece perfecto. Pero es una promesa

Lo juro_ –levantando su mano derecha._

Bien…

_Ambos se bajaron para dirigirse a la mansión. Ya era noche cerrada cuando comenzaron a caminar por el sendero que iba hasta su hogar. El manto de la noche los cubría y Candy miraba como la cara de Albert resplandecía a la luz de la luna. Su piel adquiría un tono marmóreo y parecía esculpido en piedra; la curva de su cuello; el ancho de sus hombros; su tranquilo paso al caminar… quería grabarlo todo en su memoria para no olvidarlo en su ausencia. Era más que obvio que lo iba a extrañar y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho – "Tranquila Candy"- se decía a ella misma- "Sólo será un mes". Pero los días parecían ir en su contra cada vez que él se marchaba de viaje. Ni siquiera sus cartas podían llenar ese vacío que sentía como si fuese una herida abierta en su pecho._

_Con estos pensamientos llegaron a la mansión y Albert se separó de ella en cuanto pisaron el umbral de la casa para ir en busca de George. Candy se fue inmediatamente a su cuarto para poder hacer las maletas y no pensar más en el día de mañana. Pidió que se le llevara la cena a su habitación, ya que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie._

_Una hora más tarde, y ya en bata frente a la labrada chimenea, sintió unos golpes en la puerta. Miró el reloj y vio que eran más de las once de la noche, ¿quién podía ser? Se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió quedando delante de Albert que traía una bandeja en las manos - _¿te apetece chocolate? Lo hice yo mismo_- dijo esperanzado a que le dejase entrar._

Pasa_ –dijo entre susurros Candy- _Es tarde pero aún no estaba dormida

Lo sé_ –poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesita de té_

_Albert le pasó una taza de fina porcelana a Candy que contenía el humeante líquido espeso y oscuro._

Gracias

De nada._ –tomando su taza- _Siento el haberte dejado sola en cuanto llegué.

No importa…_- recogiendo los pies en lo alto del diván donde estaban sentados- _Sé que tienes cosas mejores que hacer.

No digas eso_ – bajando la vista- _Me hace sentir que no te presto atención suficiente.

Lo siento, sabes como me pongo con las despedidas

Por eso no quiero que vayas a verme a la estación. No quiero que haya un "adiós" entre nosotros. Nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habrá, ¿entiendes?

_Dijo esto mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sintió como Candy se ruborizaba. Él también podía sentir el calor que se depositaba en sus mejillas al entender que se estaba propasando y debía terminar antes de cometer un error. Estaba diciendo más de lo que correspondía decir._

_Albert se levantó abruptamente y carraspeó para dirigirse a su habitación. Candy también se levantó para acompañarlo hasta la puerta y en el umbral de ésta lo miró atentamente._

Quiero que me escribas contándome todo_ –dijo Albert- _¿Lo harás?

Sabes que siempre lo hago, descuida.

No tardaré mucho en volver y si necesitas algo…llámame.

No te preocupes, tengo tu número; aunque… siempre estás fuera en alguna reunión o cena.

Ya…-_desviando la mirada- _Que pases una feliz noche, Candy… y ya nos veremos.

Sí, ya nos veremos _–dijo con tristeza_

_Albert levantó indeciso la mano derecha para alzarla hasta la mejilla de Candy. La acarició con suavidad sin apartar sus ojos de los de la joven que lo miraba con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración algo agitada. Éste se inclinó poco a poco sobre ella para posar sus labios en un dulce beso en la frente y Candy sintió recorrer un intenso escalofrío a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Se separaron lentamente el uno del otro sin dejar de mirarse y al fin Albert se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos hacia su habitación – "Hasta pronto… Candy". _

_**Parte 35ª**_

"_Querido William Albert Andrew:_

_¿Cómo estás? Ya casi ha pasado un mes desde que nos separamos en Lakewood y queda poquísimo para que sea la boda de Annie. Aún no me puedo creer que mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, se vaya a casar con Archie. Es algo fantástico que se quieran tanto, ¿no crees?_

_Estoy pensando en adelantarte e ir a ayudarla con los preparativos, pero…no sé, me da miedo estar sola en Lakewood sin ti, ya sabes porqué…_

_Aunque esté Archie conmigo no es lo mismo, pues él también teme a la tía abuela. Además, ¿qué sé yo de bodas? ¡Nada!, pero me hace mucha ilusión y no quiero dejarla sola con todos los preparativos. ¡Ah!, por cierto, ya recibí mi invitación. ¡Es bellísima!, con un papel satinado blanco y grabado con rosas y lazadas, con sus letras doradas…Annie siempre ha tenido muy buen gusto para estas cosas._

_Bueno, a parte de todo lo anterior, te diré que me encantaron los regalos que enviaste. No tenías porqué hacerlo pero… ¡gracias! ¡Qué bien que te acordaste de mi cumpleaños! Todo estaba riquísimo y, sobre todo, me encantó el joyero con carillón, no paro de darle cuerda para ver a los bailarines danzar, es una melodía preciosa. _

_Siento no poderte escribir más seguido pero los chicos dan mucho trabajo y mis señoritas ya están algo mayores, así que la mayor parte de las tareas las hago yo. A parte me ocupa mucho tiempo el trabajo en la clínica que está algo lejos y me llevo casi todo el día en el camino, pero disfruto mucho con lo que hago. Espero que tú no estés trabajando mucho y que te cuides, no quiero que caigas enfermo; sabes que debes descansar._

_Debo despedirme ya porque es bastante tarde y ya han apagado casi todas las luces. Espero verte muy pronto y poder contarte en persona todo lo que acontece en mi vida, aunque no sea mucho. Te veré pronto._

_Con cariño, Candy W. Andrew_

_P.D.: Como ves pongo tu nombre completo en el encabezado. ¡Qué bien saber quién eres al fin! Ahora puedo sentirme orgullosa de ser una Andrew"._

_Albert suspiró lentamente mientras doblaba la carta y la volvía a colocar en su sobre. Era la tercera que recibía de ella y no se cansaba de releerla. _

_Sonrió para sus adentros mientras cerraba los ojos al tiempo que se reclinaba en el respaldo de su silla de despacho. Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar y frunció el ceño al cortar tanta felicidad. Dio el pase para ver entrar a George por las dobles puertas._

Buenas tardes, señor William_ –dijo inclinándose hacia él- _Le traigo los últimos balances de sus cuentas y algunas citas importantes.

Gracias, George. ¿Algo más?

Sí, aunque puede esperar.

¿Qué es?_-mirándolo con curiosidad_

Tiene que ir a tomarse las medidas para su traje. Llegará justo para la boda de su sobrino y debe ser confeccionado aquí.

Claro…no había pensado en ello. Gracias por recordármelo.

De nada, señor _–le sonrió con suspicacia _

¿Qué?

¿Es otra carta de la señorita Candy?_-fijándose en el sobre blanco._

Eh… sí_- enrojeciendo-, _tal vez deberías ir a buscarla al Hogar de Pony y llevarla directamente a la mansión. Quiere ayudar a la señorita Britter con los preparativos y no veo que haya necesidad de que me espere a mí. De todas formas tengo entendido que será_ dama de honor_ de su amiga, así que…

Entiendo

_George hizo una inclinación para darse la vuelta, pero antes de salir…_

Señor William, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Sí, claro_ –revisando unos papeles con detenimiento_

_George se aclaró la garganta- _Verá… ¿ha pensado qué va a decirle a su joven pupila sobre…el viaje?

_Albert sintió que el corazón se le paraba de repente. Dejó los papeles a un lado del escritorio ya abarrotado de pendientes y carpetas; miró a sus manos y las entrelazó; se mordisqueó el labio inferior y frunció el ceño._

Aún no_ –dijo con la voz enronquecida-, _no sé cómo voy a comunicarle algo así. Un año fuera de casa, lejos del país… Sigo pensando que lo mejor es no decirle nada hasta que lleguemos al puerto.

¿No cree que debería confiar un poco más en ella? Seguro que le gustaría despedirse de usted y…

¡No!_- mirándolo seriamente- _No quiero decirle "adiós", me partiría el alma verla llorar y no sería capaz de irme. Ella ha sufrido muchas pérdidas y muchas tristes despedidas. No quiero causarle más dolor.

¡Ejem!_-tosió George- _Lo que usted ordene. No seré yo quien desobedezca sus órdenes. Con permiso_ – dijo al tiempo que se marchaba antes de que ni siquiera Albert le diera el permiso para salir. Albert sabía que su actitud no era la más correcta pero… ¿qué debía hacer? Las inversiones de la familia estaban en juego. Tenía que visitar las plantaciones en América del Sur e iba a llevarle bastante tiempo. Si pudiera llevarla con él…_

_Sabía que eso no podía ser, no estaba bien visto que una mujer sola y soltera viajara con un hombre de la misma condición. Tal vez si ellos estuviesen casados…Pero no, eso no pasaría nunca ya que Candy seguía soñando con Terry. Muchas veces le había observado leer los diarios en busca de alguna noticia relacionada con él. No se podía engañar a sí mismo y tendría que desistir de decirle que la amaba. _

_Además, sólo hacía medio año desde que volvió al Hogar de Pony y sus heridas aún seguirían abiertas. Después de todo, ¿qué había significado para ella todo este tiempo? Sólo un simple amigo, un pañuelo de lágrimas donde poder desahogarse, nada más que un fiel compañero…_

_¿Por qué no podía dejar de verla de aquella manera? Desde que convivió con ella todo había dado un giro de 180º grados. Él nunca quiso llegar a eso, ¿enamorarse de una menor de edad? Se sentía como un monstruo por pensar en ella; pero Candy era muy madura para su edad y se llevaban bien, más que bien… ¡eran almas gemelas! Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando a cada momento del día, todo lo que le preocupaba o lo que la hacía sonreír. Ella, con el tiempo y la convivencia, también había aprendido a interpretar sus silencios, y sabía cuándo necesitaba soledad o cuándo su compañía._

_Suspiró pesadamente y se rindió al fin a la evidencia. Nunca dejaría de amarla y sufriría mucho verla casada con otro. Decidió que necesitaba aire puro, despejar sus pensamientos sombríos y caminar un rato. Las piernas le dolían de estar tanto tiempo sentado detrás de su escritorio. ¿Qué sería lo mejor?, -se dijo a sí mismo mientras deambulaba por las calles abarrotadas de gente-. Tal vez debería hacer una visita a un viejo amigo…- sonrió para sus adentros. Sí, aquel viejo doctor que tanto hizo por ayudarlos cuando él estuvo amnésico._

_El doctor Martin aún seguía viviendo en Chicago en su destartalada clínica. Siempre que podía iba a verlo para darle las últimas noticias sobre su ex enfermera. Para él también había sido una gran pérdida cuando se trasladó definitivamente al Hogar de Pony y la echaba mucho de menos. Su vida no había sido la misma desde entonces. Por fidelidad a ella, dejó la bebida y se concentró en hacer bien su trabajo. Seguro que era lo que la rubia esperaría de él. Candy tenía la capacidad para hacer que las personas fueran mejores sin siquiera proponérselo. _

_Albert paró justo enfrente de la puerta de la pequeña casa en ruinas. Meneó la cabeza, sonriendo, y se encaminó hacia ella para llamar. Una voz conocida le respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta. Al abrir se llevó una grata sorpresa. La cara del doctor Martin irradiaba entusiasmo por su inesperada visita._

¡Albert, muchacho!_ –dijo dándole la mano_-, pero pasa y no te quedes ahí parado.

Gracias, doctor_ – con una sonrisa radiante en los labios._

¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hacía bastante tiempo que no recibía noticias tuyas. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

La verdad es que he estado bastante ocupado últimamente. Dentro de poco tiempo he de hacer un largo viaje y quería visitarlo antes de partir.

¡Oh, vaya! Supongo que mi pequeña enfermera no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Usted siempre tan perspicaz, doctor. No, aún no se lo he comentado.

Hum…_-dijo cruzando los brazos en el pecho- _Pobre chica, se quedará muy triste al saber la noticia; sé que te tiene un gran aprecio.

Yo también la voy a extrañar_ –bajando la vista a sus manos_-, pero no me queda otro remedio.

Sí_ –asintió el doctor Martin._

_Ambos permanecieron en silencio sin mirarse por un largo tiempo._

Supongo que mi oferta…

Lo estuve pensando detenidamente. Francamente no me veo dejando Chicago, pues desde que salí de Knoxville al terminar mi carrera, éste ha sido siempre mi hogar. No conozco otra vida que ésta,¿comprendes?

Le comprendo doctor Martin, pero vea la posibilidad de cambiar de aires. Seguro que en un pueblo tan pequeño tienen necesidad de buenos doctores_ – dijo con una voz cálida y segura._

¿Sabes que cada día eres mejor persuadiendo?-_alzando una ceja- _La verdad es que me gustaría trabajar mucho para ti. ¡Asistente de William Albert Andrew!_ –meneó la cabeza con incredulidad- _Me siento un privilegiado.

¡Jajaja!, no exagere. Sólo quiero que esté cerca de Candy y la vigile por mí.

Ya sé, ya sé…

Estoy seguro que le encantará la _"Nueva clínica feliz"- dijo mostrando una sonrisa radiante._

Suena bien, ¡Jajaja! Por lo que me cuenta Candy en sus cartas es un pueblo bastante tranquilo y la gente es amistosa.

Mucho

Hum…entonces no puedo objetar nada si es así. ¡Ay!, ya estoy muy mayor y mis huesos se resienten con el frío del invierno. No me vendría mal un clima menos gélido.

Por no decir de una casa más confortable…

_Mientras en el Hogar de Pony, Candy ayudaba en el pequeño huerto trasero a la hermana María. Ambas tenían las manos llenas de tierra y reían mientras conversaban sobre los pequeños, las comidas o el tiempo…_

_La joven rubia miró al cielo y respiró profundamente el aire del campo. Su rostro se iluminó por la sensación de paz que la embargó. _

Se está bien aquí_ –dijo Candy dirigiéndose a la hermana María- _Ojala no tuviera que marcharme tan de improviso.

Sí, pero Annie te necesita _–dijo sonriente ésta- _Parece que está muy contenta con ese muchacho.

Archibald Cornwell…_-suspiró- _Me acuerdo aún de la primera vez que lo vi. Me causó una gran impresión.

¿Sí?

Me pareció un tipo muy guapo y elegante; aunque claro… viniendo de aquí donde los chicos eran tan brutos conmigo, pues…

¡Jajaja!, Candy _–meneó la cabeza- _Pero en verdad es un chico apuesto y educado. Me alegro mucho por nuestra querida Annie.

Sí…_- bajó Candy la vista al suelo y escarbó sobre la tierra húmeda y fría. Después suspiró largamente- _Tiene mucha suerte de ser correspondida.

¡Oh!_ – el rostro de la hermana María se tornó serio- _Dime. ¿Qué sientes por…el señor Andrew?

_El corazón de Candy se saltó un latido justo en el instante en que pronunció su nombre. Todo le daba vueltas rápidamente y tuvo que respirar hondo o iba a empezar a hiperventilar. _

_Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado e hizo que miraba unas zanahorias al otro lado del huerto para que no viera lo alterado de su estado, pero la rigidez de sus hombros la delataba._

Yo…-_comenzó con un hilo de voz- _Bueno, le tengo un gran…eh… respeto y admiración. Es muy bueno con todos los que le rodean y es muy generoso…

Candy…eso ya lo sé_ –atajó la hermana María- _Te pregunto qué es exactamente lo que sientes por él, no cómo es.

¡Ah bien! Pues…

_Pero justo en ese momento la voz de la señorita Pony fue providencial para poder escabullirse del acoso de la hermana María. Candy se relajó y contestó al reclamo, saliendo corriendo enseguida y sacudiéndose las manos en su delantal. La señorita Pony la esperaba al otro lado de la ventana de la cocina._

¿Me llamaba?_ –dijo Candy muy agradecida_

Sí, acaba de llegar esto para ti_ –entregándole un sobre blanco._

_A Candy se le iluminó el rostro de repente, como si algo en ella se hubiese encendido. ¡Una carta! _

¡Gracias! ¡Voy a leerla a mi colina!

_Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar a la señorita Pony cuando ésta desapareció dejando una estela de polvo a su paso. Candy no podía aguantar las ganas de saber qué era lo que le contaba su querido Albert. Siempre esperaba ansiosa cualquier noticia suya y qué mejor lugar que la "Colina de Pony" para leerla tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba del aire limpio y puro que le llenaba los pulmones._

_Se sentó bajo un inmenso árbol y giró la carta entre sus manos. No tenía remitente. Bueno, ya suponía quién debía ser, así que la abrió con manos ávidas. Paseó su vista por el papel sin poderse creer lo que leía. Debía estar alucinando porque no podía ser cierto… ¿qué clase de broma era esa? ¿¡Una carta para ella de… Susana Marlowe!?_

_El corazón se le quedó atravesado en la garganta y leyó con detenimiento lo que tenía que contarle. La carta decía así:_

_*"Querida Candy:_

_Siento mucho que hayas tenido que abandonar Nueva York de la manera en que lo hiciste. Ahora sé dónde está el corazón de Terry. Todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar a que algún día él me ame. No puedo caminar, pero el tenerlo a él a mi lado me hace muy feliz. Todo lo que sé es que él es mi vida y mi alma, y lo único que puedo hacer es permanecer junto a él y esperar por su amor para siempre si es necesario._

_Susana M"._

_Candy se había quedado en estado de shock. ¿A qué venía esa sinceridad de ella? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora le contaba todo aquello? Ya hacía más de año y medio que Terry y ella se habían separado tristemente en las escaleras de aquel frío hospital de Nueva York y aún le dolía ese amargo recuerdo. Nunca creyó que tendría que dejar al amor de su vida de esa forma tan precipitada, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella entonces? No les quedó más remedio que huir o los tres sufrirían._

_La carta de Susana no tenía ningún sentido para Candy. ¿Qué le quería decir con ello? ¿Qué se preocupaba por él? ¿Qué lo seguía amando y no era un mero capricho? ¿Le estaba dando un ultimátum? _

_Candy frunció el ceño para tratar de comprender los verdaderos motivos de la chica, pero lo que consiguió es que le doliera la cabeza. No estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por lo mismo. Su corazón ya empezaba a cerrar las heridas gracias a la ayuda de todos, en especial de Albert que siempre estaba a su lado. Sino fuera por él no hubiera vivido lo suficiente para contarlo. Gimió ante este pensamiento, ¡cómo lo necesitaba en esos momentos! ¡Ojala estuviera ahí para reconfortarla y decirle lo que tenía que hacer con la carta de Susana! ¿La contestaría? _

_Ante todo debía ser prudente y no dejar que esa carta la alterase lo más mínimo. Si sus madres veían que estaba mal se empezarían a preocupar por ella y la interrogarían hasta conseguir sonsacarle la verdad. No quería preocuparlas con minucias como esa. La carta no significaba nada especial para ella. Tal vez si hubiera sido Terry en persona… Candy sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para apartar ese pensamiento. No, no debía pensar más en él y dejar que rehiciera su vida, como también lo estaba haciendo ella. Esa etapa de su vida ya pasó y lo sabía. Desde que lo vio en Rockstown sabía que lo suyo había terminado para siempre y no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. _

_No quería ser una egoísta con todos los que la habían apoyado para que ella saliera adelante sin Terry. Pobre Albert- pensó para sus adentros- Él que había estado tantas noches consolándola y cuidándola tan pacientemente…_

_Se puso en pie de un salto y decidió que iba a contestarle de forma educada a su carta. Ella no le tenía ningún miedo a su pasado y se lo demostraría al mundo. Corrió hasta su casa y se metió al pequeño cuarto que había improvisado para que tuviera algo más de intimidad. Se sentó ante su escritorio y empezó a redactar su nota:_

_*"Querida Susana,_

_Debes saber que en verdad te odié cuando hiciste que me alejara del hotel aquella vez en Chicago. Pensé que yo amaba más a Terry que tú, pero cuando fui a Nueva York y supe que le salvaste la vida, y después intentaste suicidarte por Terry y por mí, me di cuenta que tu amor por él venía desde el fondo de tu corazón y entonces supe lo que debía hacer. La carta que me enviaste la leo una y otra vez. Cuando Terry dejó el grupo me di cuenta que yo no tenía problemas, pero Terry y tú sí; yo en realidad estoy bien. Terry está ahora en mi pasado y ya no miro hacia atrás. Me siento muy feliz de haberos conocido a Terry y a ti. Algún día seguramente nos encontraremos, quizá ya seremos muy viejos y nos reiremos mucho. Sé que cuidarás de él, quédate siempre a su lado. Te he visto en las revistas sonriendo aun estando en una silla de ruedas, por eso sé que tomé la decisión correcta. _

_Candy"._

_* Cartas de las novelas de Kyoko Mizuki_

_**Parte 36ª**_

_El coche de los Andrew esperaba a Candy a las puertas del Hogar de Pony para llevarla de regreso con su familia adoptiva. Sin embargo, Candy aún tardaba en decidirse que se iba a llevar esta vez. ¿Qué era lo más apropiado para una boda? Todos los vestidos que le regalaba Albert eran hermosos, pero sin embargo Annie no pensaba lo mismo de ellos, pues siempre le decía - ¡Candy!, ¿cuándo vas a dejar los vestidos cortos y de peinarte siempre de la misma forma?- Ella no podía entender que sus dos colas eran parte de su personalidad y se sentía muy cómoda con ellas, le despejaba el cuello de esa inmensa mata de pelo rubio indomable que eran sus rizos. ¡Y sus vestidos! ¡¿Qué tenían de malo?! _

_Bueno, no es que fueran muy elegantes como los de las señoritas de la alta sociedad que – para colmarle los nervios- venían últimamente a la mansión Andrew. No es que no le gustaran las faldas largas, es sólo que no se sentía cómoda para subir a los árboles y Albert estaba de acuerdo en ello. Con él siempre podía hacer lo que ella quisiera, ¿por qué los demás se empeñaban en cambiarla de la cabeza a los pies?_

_Al final, como siempre, escogió lo más sencillo y lo metió todo dentro de su maleta; la cerró de un golpe y se encaminó a la salida feliz de ver la cara sonriente de George – que también estaba de su parte-. _

Buenos días, señorita Candy_ – dijo con una inclinación y enseguida fue a ayudarla con la maleta- _Lleva poco equipaje esta vez.

Buenos días, George_ –dijo con timidez- _Bueno… supongo que tengo suficientes vestidos en Lakewood como para llenar tres baúles grandes. No quiero llevar sobrecarga

Lo entiendo. ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

Cuando quiera, sólo déjeme despedirme de todos.

Por supuesto. Con permiso_ – saliendo de la estancia._

_George dejó a solas a Candy con sus profesoras y estás la miraron con cara de resignación; otra vez debía marcharse lejos de ellas…_

No será por mucho tiempo_ – dijo abrazándolas_

No importa, Candy_ – dijo la Srta. Pony- _nos vamos acostumbrando a tus largas ausencias.

Sí, ¡quién sabe!, tal vez un día no quieras regresar…_-guiñándole un ojo la hermana María._

¡¿Qué insinúan?!_ –poniéndose roja como un tomate_- ¡Yo siempre volveré aquí!, se los aseguro, no podrán deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente ¡jajaja!

Vamos, vete ya que el señor George te espera. No es educado.

Sí. Las quiero _– dijo lanzándoles un beso mientras corría al coche._

_Durante todo el trayecto Candy permaneció muy pensativa, lo que extrañó a George que siempre tenía que aguantar la charla constante de la rubia. La miró de reojo y ésta le dedicó una enorme sonrisa._

La veo muy pensativa_ –dijo al fin- _¿puedo preguntarle en qué piensa?

¡Oh!, en nada importante. Bueno…_-se mordió el labio_-, quería preguntarle por Albert… William… esto…

No se apure-_ rió ante la cara de circunstancia de la chica-, _me he acostumbrado a que usted le diga Albert y no William como todo el mundo lo llama. Pero, ¿qué desea saber?

Quería saber cuándo va a volver

Entiendo su preocupación_- asintió- _Volverá pronto

¡Ay!_ –suspiró- _¿por qué siempre tiene que tener la sangre tan fría George? ¿No puede contarme qué hace y una fecha exacta?

¡Ejem!_ –la cara de George se torno de rojo furioso- _Tiene razón, nunca le doy muchas explicaciones. Vamos a ver… El señor William o Albert… está en estos momentos trabajando con sus inversionistas en unas plantaciones en Brasil. Son muy importantes para la economía de los Andrew y…

¡Vale!_ –dijo Candy con una sonrisa forzada-, _me quedó claro.

_Ahora entendía porqué Albert trataba de evitar a George en la mansión de los Andrew, ¡es que no sabía hablar nada más que de finanzas!..._

Pasemos a cosas más prácticas_ –dijo Candy con entusiasmo- _¿cuándo regresa?

El día de la boda

¿Y no puede adelantar su regreso?

Me temo que es del todo imposible. Se necesita su firma en los contratos y demás papeles. Su trabajo y presencia es muy importante para la familia y los negocios son los negocios.

Claro, pero para mí también…_ – dijo bajando la mirada_

Lo siento_ – dijo George con seriedad._

_Ahora fue el turno de George en quedarse pensativo. Si la chica se ponía así por la ausencia de un mes de su patrón, ¿qué ocurriría cuando supiera que no se verían durante un año? Podía entender mejor la postura de Albert al no querer decirle nada a Candy, eso le partiría el corazón. Tal vez incluso peor que la muerte del señorito Anthony o su separación de ese joven actor, Terrence Grandchester. Nunca la había visto tan abatida como en ese momento. El brillo de sus ojos no era el mismo y se veían apagados. Estaba claro que el tiempo que vivieron juntos los había unido con lazos más fuertes que la propia sangre, ambos eran uno solo cuando estaban juntos; lo había visto. Reían a la vez, se completaban las frases, hacían casi los mismos gestos con la cara y posturas muy parecidas. Había que estar muy ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que había entre ellos…_

_Después de varias horas en el camino, por fin llegaron a la mansión de Lakewood. Nunca se esperaba una gran bienvenida y para no romper la tradición solo Archie estaba al pie de las escaleras aguardando su regreso. Eso no la iba a descorazonar pero le hubiera gustado que por una vez la tía Elroy aceptara que ella no era la "oveja negra" de la familia, y que no vino a esta casa para matarla a disgustos. Ni siquiera Albert la había hecho entrar en razón después de su presentación ante la familia Andrew. Siempre alegaba que fue ella la que llevó a la tumba a sus dos queridos sobrinos y jamás de los jamases la iba a perdonar, muy a su pesar después de que le salvara la vida al cabeza de familia. Eso sí, le estaría eternamente agradecida pero nunca podría quererla como parte de su familia. Simplemente ella no encajaba en su mundo. _

_Sin embargo Annie era otra historia…a pesar de que venían del mismo orfanato no le importaba que muy pronto se uniera a su querido sobrino nieto Archibald. Era algo injusto y lo sabía pero…No había empezado con buen pie desde que llegó a casa de los Legan decididamente; si sólo no le hubieran metido falsas ideas en la cabeza…_

_Archie se acercó sonriente hasta ella para abrazarla y contemplarla mejor. Su querida Candy tan hermosa como siempre, nunca cambiaba y eso le alegraba mucho, pues le recordaba los días aún felices que vivieron en Lakewood junto a su primo y hermano. _

Candy_ –dijo tomándola de las manos- _¡estás cada día más bella!

¡Oh, Archie!_ –enrojeciendo- _¡ya no puedes hablarle así a las chicas! Ahora vas a ser un hombre casado.

Pero aún no lo estoy_ –guiñándole un ojo- _¡Tengo una gran sorpresa para ti!

¡¿De verdad?!

Vino alguien…

_El corazón de Candy empezó a latir con fuerza, no será…_

Archie, quién… ¡no me digas que…!

_Candy salió corriendo dentro de la mansión ante la mirada atónita de su primo quien no entendía la actitud de la chica. Mientras, ésta entraba en tropel dentro de una sala donde se oían las risas de la tía Elroy y de Annie. No se paró ni siquiera a llamar a la puerta cuando entró ante la sorpresa de los presentes._

Albert, sabia que…_ -paro en seco- _¡Patty! ¿qué haces aquí?

¡¿Qué forma de entrar es esa?!_ –le espetó la señora Elroy- _Además, no es de señoritas saludar de esa forma.

Perdón pero yo creía que…

No importa, eres la Candy de siempre _– dijo Patty para acercarse hasta ella y darle un fuerte abrazo.- _¿Esperabas a Albert?_ –dijo con un susurro a su oído._

_Candy se puso roja ante el comentario de su amiga. Vio que ésta le guiñaba un ojo cómplice y su cara enrojeció aún más. Por su parte, Annie se levantó de forma elegante del amplio sofá de terciopelo azul con bordados en dorado y se acercó hasta ellas para pedirles que salieran a dar una vuelta. Se despidieron de la tía Elroy por un rato y juntas pudieron respirar tranquilas lejos de sus miradas inquisitivas._

¡Jajaja!, ¡qué cara pusiste al verme!_ –dijo Patty riendo a carcajadas- _¡Era tan cómica!

No te rías de mí. Archie me dijo que alguien me esperaba y no pensé precisamente en ti; te esperábamos para más adelante.

Cierto. Les dije que llegaría tres días antes de la boda pero… no quería estar lejos de ustedes ni un minuto más.

Me vino bien, así podré tomarles medidas para sus trajes de damas de honor ¡jajaja!

¡¿Yo dama de honor?! _–dijo Candy- _¿De verdad?

Claro, sois como hermanas para mí _–dijo sonriente Annie- _Creía que te lo había dicho Albert…_- poniéndole ojitos._

Pues no_ –dijo al tiempo que les sacaba la lengua- _¿Van a seguir metiéndose conmigo por un simple desliz? ¡Eso ha sido un malentendido!

Claro_ –dijo Patty encogiéndose de hombros- _Supongo que están siempre juntos ustedes dos y es la costumbre. No te lo tomes tan a pecho, Candy.

Sí, fue una broma_- dijo Annie._

Bueno, el caso es que creía que alguno de los parientes de los Britter eran más adecuados para un cargo tan importante.

Bien, mamá pensaba lo mismo, no las voy a engañar; pero es mi boda y quiero que ustedes estén a mi lado.

¡Qué emoción! _– dijo Candy_

No te emociones tanto, son tres damas de honor…

Somos dos, ¿quién será la otra?

Elisa…_ -dijeron al unísono Patty y Annie_

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Por la tía abuela Elroy_ –puso Annie un mohín de disgusto- _Dijo que si tú representabas a los Andrew, entonces Elisa también debía ser dama de honor porque ella sí es una verdadera Andrew.

Annie, si es por mí…no me importa no ser dama de honor

Candy, eso es lo de menos. A mí Elisa no me molesta e incluso se está volviendo… amable conmigo, ¿verdad Patty?

Sí, quiere ayudarla con los preparativos de la boda. Se muestra muy solicita últimamente… ¡¿Qué tramará?!

Nada bueno _–dijo Candy poniéndose en pie de un salto.- _Tenemos que…

_Pero en ese momento eran interrumpidas por la presencia de George que venía en dirección a ellas, ¿qué pasaría? Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras sin entender qué podría querer de ellas. El hombre iba con ropa informal muy parecida a la de Albert y se inclinó ante ellas._

Señorita Candy, regreso junto al señor William. ¿Tiene algún mensaje para él?

_Candy vio de reojo como Annie y Patty se hacían las desentendidas y se volvió ruborizada a George._

No, esta vez no. Gracias por preguntar.

De nada_- dijo sonriente- _Por cierto, en el despacho del señor William tiene una sorpresa.

¿Otra? _–dijo con suspicacia- _¿Qué es?

Vaya a ver…

Ahora vuelvo…_-dijo retrocediendo lentamente-, _será un minuto. No se vayan…

_Y salió a correr hacia la mansión con la emoción oprimiéndole el pecho. Cuando llegó allí no había nadie, todo parecía en orden excepto…_

_Candy se acercó temblorosa hasta el escritorio de Albert y se sentó en la cómoda silla de cuero marrón; tomó el auricular del teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja con temor. Podía oír ruidos de fondo y una suave respiración…_

¿Albert? ¿eres tú?

¡Candy! _–dijo contento- _¡Cuánto te echaba de menos!

¡Y yo!_ –dijo con las lágrimas saltadas de emoción_- ¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien, atareado_ –suspiró_-; tengo la impresión de que moriré sepultado bajo una montaña de papeles. Pero, ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Fue agotador el viaje? ¿Te trata bien mi tía? Ojala pudiera estar allí con todos ustedes.

Lo sé.

¿Qué pasa Candy?

Nada_- carraspeó para quitarse el nudo formado en su garganta._

¿Estás resfriada o es que estás llorando?

No, estoy bien.

Sé cuando me estás mintiendo, Candy. ¿Qué te ocurre? No será por mi tía Elroy o los Legan, ¿verdad?

_Candy se mordió el labio inferior y se apartó el auricular para aguantar un sollozo; tomó aire para poder continuar con la voz más tranquila posible._

No es nada de eso; aunque tu tía ya me ha recibido con su "gran simpatía"de siempre. Estoy bien, de verdad.

¿Por qué te gritó esta vez?_-rió entre dientes_

Porque entré corriendo al salón.

¿Y por qué hiciste eso? Sabes que dentro de la casa no se corre, Candy. Deberías poner algo de tu parte si quieres que mi tía te tenga algo de aprecio.

Lo sé, pero fue un error. Creía que habías regresado y…fue la emoción de volver a verte.

_Albert se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos._

Albert, ¿estás ahí?

Sí, sí…

¿Qué…?

No importa

¿Qué pasa, Albert?_ –dijo con voz preocupada_

Candy, tengo que decirte que yo te…_-tomó aire- _te echo de menos también. Me gustaría mucho que estuvieras aquí.

¡Pues llévame contigo! No seré un estorbo, me quedaré en la mansión de Chicago o en la clínica del doctor Martin.

No puede ser, de verdad. Como quieres que te deje todo el día sola dentro de una casa vacía. Además, trabajo mucho y cuando llego es para asearme un poco y descansar, últimamente no soy una compañía agradable, créeme.

No me importa

Sí que importa. ¿Qué pasa con tu amiga Annie?

¿Eh?

¿No tenías ganas de ayudarla con los preparativos de la boda? No puedes dejarla en la estacada ahora que te necesita tanto.

Tienes razón.

Dentro de una semana estaré allí, te lo prometo. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que cuento los días para estar contigo? Echo de menos nuestros paseos y nuestras charlas al atardecer; para mí es muy duro estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes, esta vida me asfixia; pero mi familia me necesita. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Sí, lo comprendo_- sonrió para sí misma- _Esperaré pacientemente.

Candy, tengo que colgar ya.

Claro _–dijo con desilusión_

Nos veremos muy pronto_ –aseguró Albert- _Dale recuerdos a los demás.

Descuida, lo haré_- conteniendo las lágrimas-_Albert…

Dime

Cuídate mucho_- dándole un silencioso beso al auricular y colgando sin esperar contestación. _

_Albert se quedó mirando incrédulo el auricular que emitía los pitidos de comunicando. Aún no comprendía por qué Candy había colgado tan de repente y por qué él seguía allí parado como un idiota con el teléfono en la mano sabiendo que nadie le iba a contestar. Dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de su secretaria para comunicarle que ya habían llegado sus visitas y que la sala de reuniones estaba lista. No fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno y sólo asintió mirando aún el auricular entre sus manos. Colgó lentamente y con paso lento se dirigió a la salida perdiéndose en sus pensamientos._

_Mientras, en la mansión de Lakewood, Candy se había encerrado en su habitación para llorar encima de la cama. No había sido buena idea haberse adelantado a Albert, allí nadie la quería. Si sólo estuviera Anthony… _

_Candy se sentó de golpe encima de la cama- ¡eso era!- se dijo a sí misma. Se secó las lágrimas con energía y se peinó un poco su alborotada cabellera. Después bajó corriendo hasta el portal de rosas y atravesó el jardín rumbo a los establos. Le pidió al mozo de cuadras que le ensillara uno de los caballos y tras ayudarla a subir, ésta espoleó al animal para salir corriendo de la propiedad._

_El pelo volaba a sus espaldas y sentía la velocidad en su cara. Se sentía liberada corriendo por los caminos desiertos. Pronto llegó a su destino y se apeó del caballo con el corazón acelerado. Delante de ella había una edificación en mármol muy conocida para ella. Entró con pasos vacilantes y se arrodilló al pie de las sepulturas de Anthony y Rose Marie. Quitó las flores marchitas y dividió el ramo en dos como hizo Albert la última vez que estuvieron juntos y después oró en silencio una plegaria. Cuando terminó no pudo contener de nuevo las lágrimas._

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_ –dijo Candy- _No sé adónde ir…

_Tomó aire y espiro lentamente para calmarse_

Hola, Rose Marie_- dijo al fin- _soy Candy y… siempre quise conocerte; aunque no en estas circunstancias.

_Hizo otra pausa para respirar_

Dicen que nos parecemos mucho las dos, pero eso no puedo creerlo. ¡Jamás seré la gran dama que tú fuiste! Todos te adoraban y la tía Elroy no para de hablar de ti después de tantos años. Ojala estuvieras viva para que fuésemos amigas; tu hermano cree que nos llevaríamos muy bien _– sonrió para sí misma- _Tal vez fuera así y tuviera a alguien en quien apoyarme. Me siento muy sola sin Albert… ¿Cómo podías soportar estar lejos del señor Brown tanto tiempo? Supongo que al tener a Anthony contigo… pero no es lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Cuando Albert está lejos siento que algo me falta dentro del pecho y lo echo de menos. Él me comprende tan bien…Ya me pasaba eso cuando vivíamos juntos en Chicago. No soportaba llegar antes que él al departamento y deseaba con fervor que llegase pronto para no sentirme preocupada ni ansiosa porque algo malo le pasara o me dejara. Tal vez sea que al ser huérfana tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo me va a abandonar; pero sé que él no es así, siempre está conmigo. Puedo entender que ahora su obligación es cuidar de la familia Andrew, soy una egoísta queriendo que esté a mi lado pero es que le echo tanto de menos que…

No sé ni por qué vine aquí_ – se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- _No puedes contestarme ni escucharme, pero Albert lo hace y se siente mejor…

Debo estar volviéndome loca porque siento que tiene razón y ahora estoy mucho más tranquila al desahogarme aquí con ustedes.

Muchas gracias Rose Marie por haber cuidado tantos años de Albert y de Anthony. Aun ahora quiero que cuides de él esté donde esté, ¿vale? Volveré a cambiar las flores que tanto os gustaban en cuanto pueda. Os veré pronto…

_**Parte 37ª**_

_Tras varias horas fuera de casa, Candy decidió que ya era hora de regresar a la mansión de los Andrew. No valía la pena querer huir de las circunstancias; después de todo Albert tenía razón con respecto a Annie. Ella había ido allí para ayudarla en lo que hiciera falta y tal vez eso le ayudaría a olvidar el pesar que le provocaba estar sin Albert._

_Entró por el portal de las rosas de Anthony que en aquellos días estaba hermoso y muy florido. Aquel era el sitio que más le gustaba de todo Lakewood y el que mejores recuerdos le traía a la mente. Los felices años que pasó en su niñez con Anthony, Stear y Archie no los olvidaría jamás; aunque estos ya no volverían nunca a ser los mismos. _

_Una solitaria lágrima se escurrió por su aterciopelada mejilla y cerró los ojos para concentrarse; tenía que estar bien para no entristecer a sus amigos y opacar la felicidad que se vivía en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, alguien estaba a su lado y Candy se giró sobresaltada para ver a su espectador silencioso. Era Archie que la veía conmovido y preocupado. Había salido a buscarla por encargo de las chicas, pues después del mensaje de George, Candy no había regresado con ellas y hacía bastante tiempo de eso. Éste se acercó tranquilamente hacia ella mientras que Candy trataba de dedicarle una sonrisa fingida para aparentar que todo andaba bien._

Candy, ¿qué haces aquí sola?_-dijo al fin Archie frente a ella._

Fui a dar un paseo a caballo. Lo necesitaba.

Estás muy rara últimamente, ¿te encuentras bien?

¡Claro! _–dijo animada- _¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Candy…

Volvamos con las chicas o se preguntarán dónde me metí ¡jajaja!

_Pero Archie la tomó del brazo para retenerla, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Candy lo miró con las lágrimas saltadas en los ojos y se lanzó a su pecho para llorar. Archie se quedó en estado de shock por la reacción de la chica sin saber qué hacer en esa situación, ¿debería abrazarla y consolarla? Eso era precisamente lo que siempre hacia su tío Albert en estos casos; pero… Sin pensárselo dos veces la abrazó y le pasó la mano por el pelo para tranquilizarla. Candy pareció calmarse un poco y entre hipidos le dio las gracias un poco avergonzada por su actitud._

No importa, Candy_ –le sonrió_- ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

No hace falta

Yo creo que sí. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

_Ésta dudó en contárselo, pero al final decidió que era mejor desahogarse con alguien. Así que ambos se encaminaron a buscar un sitio tranquilo para poder hablar._

_Mientras en Chicago, Albert daba por finalizada la reunión con sus inversores e iba de camino a su despacho para poder recoger sus cosas. Cuando estaba ordenando sus papeles para archivarlos, se quedó mirando el teléfono pensativo e hizo llamar a su secretaria; ésta se personó enseguida a la espera de sus órdenes._

¿Desea algo señor Andrew?

¿Sabe si ha vuelto a llamar Candy?

No, señor _–negó la chica_

Que extraño…_-se quedó pensativo- _¿por qué iba a colgarme?

Tal vez fue un problema con la línea, señor.

Tal vez… pero entonces ella hubiera llamado. Gracias, puede retirarse.

Sí, señor_- dijo al tiempo que salía por las puertas del despacho dejando a Albert nuevamente solo._

_Éste se sentó pesadamente detrás de su escritorio y se pasó los dedos por sus cabellos. ¿Qué le pasó a Candy?, nunca le había pasado algo así con ella; estaba muy rara últimamente. Tendría que esperar a George para que le contara cómo se sentía realmente la joven. _

_En la mansión de Lakewood las chicas estaban cada vez más preocupadas por Candy, y ahora también por Archie que no aparecía por ningún lado. Ambas buscaron por todas las habitaciones de la casa pero sin éxito, y se encontraron en la biblioteca para comentar._

Nada_ –dijo Patty sentándose en una silla- _Estoy cansada de buscar y no aparecen.

Yo tampoco encontré a Candy y Archie se está retrasando también. ¿Qué sería esa sorpresa que le dijo George?

No lo sé, pero Candy está muy rara.

Sí_- dijo Annie sentándose a su lado._

_De pronto se abrió la puerta lentamente y ambas miraron expectantes a ver quién era. Para su desilusión no era otra que Elisa y las chicas se miraron consternadas. _

¿Qué hacen aquí solas?_ –preguntó intrigada_

Descansábamos_ –dijo Annie_

Ah, bien…-_ hizo una pausa- _¿Y dónde están Archie y Candy? ¿No están con ustedes?, eso es bien raro ¿no?

¿Por qué lo dices, Elisa?_ –dijo Patty a la defensiva._

_Ésta sonrió malévolamente y se acercó hasta ellas con paso lento, y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas a ellas. Después se cruzó de piernas y se atusó el pelo para restar importancia a lo que iba a decir._

Bueno, no es muy normal que mi prometido esté a solas con una mujer que no sea yo; sobre todo si se trata de Candy… Siempre he sabido que mi primo Archie estaba loco por ella y no es ninguna novedad para ustedes.

¡No digas más! _–dijo Annie- _Yo confío en Archie y sé que me quiere. Nunca podría estar con otra que no fuera yo; además de que Candy es como una hermana para él y para mí.

¿Estás del todo segura?, porque últimamente se la ve muy unida a Archie. Ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo Anthony se abrazaba tanto a él…

¡Para ya Elisa_! –dijo Patty que era agarrada por Annie para que no le abofeteara en esos momentos- _Candy es nuestra mejor amiga y Archie no le sería nunca infiel a Annie ni con Candy ni con ninguna otra, ¿entiendes?

¡Qué modales!_ – dijo maliciosa- _Se nota que se les está pegando lo vulgar de esa huérfana ¡jajaja!

Si no dejas de decir esas cosas yo…_- dijo Annie_

Tú ¿qué…?_ – dijo Elisa de modo retador- _Acaso piensas acusarme con mi propia abuela… ¡jajaja!

_Ambas se miraron derrotadas por Elisa, siempre había sido más fuerte que ellas. Tanto Patty como Annie se levantaron al mismo tiempo para salir de la biblioteca, pero Elisa las siguió por el pasillo para seguir incordiándolas. Cuando salieron a los jardines todavía las seguía muy de cerca y se apresuraron para encaminarse hasta el lago, tal vez estuviera allí Archie esperándolas para darles noticias de Candy._

_Mientras tanto, Candy sollozaba abrazada a Archie tras contarle lo mucho que le dolía toda aquella situación. No podía soportar la presencia de la tía Elroy y tampoco la de los Legan; sin Albert se sentía a su merced y tenía miedo de enfrentarse a ellos sola. Archie la consoló lo mejor que pudo asegurándole que no estaba sola, pues siempre podría contar con ellos para defenderla. Tanto Annie como Patty y también él le plantarían cara si se atrevía a hacer cualquier insinuación hacia ella. Esta vez no le iban a dejar que se salieran con la suya y la humillaran; aunque eso supondría enfrentarse con la mujer que lo crió._

_Candy lo miró con infinita ternura a los ojos y lo besó en la mejilla, sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos azules incrédulos los miraba de hito en hito. _

_Annie empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza y las lágrimas no tardaron en asomar en sus bellos ojos. Patty por su parte se había quedado con la boca abierta y Elisa sonreía triunfante ante la visión del grupo._

_Archie se levantó sobresaltado al ver a su prometida de pie frente a él con la cara descompuesta y llorando, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza._

Annie, no es lo que parece_- dijo Archie desesperado- _Candy y yo estábamos…

¡Cállate! ¡No me toques!

¡Annie! _– dijo Candy tratando de acercarse hasta ella, pero fue un error pues ésta le dio una bofetada en la cara, llevándose instintivamente la mano a la zona que le ardía._

¿Cómo has podido? ¡¿Cómo han podido?! ¡Los odio!

Annie, por favor… deja que te explique_ –dijo Archie- _Estás muy nerviosa y no puedes pensar con lucidez.

¡No te atrevas a decirme cómo estoy! Sabía que algo muy raro estaba pasando entre ustedes dos… lo sabía…

¡¿Qué?! _– dijo Archie- _¿De qué me hablas?

De todas esas muestras de cariño.

No sé de qué me hablas, Annie

¿Ah no? ¿"Gatita"?

¡Oh, vamos!, eso es…_ -sonrió Archie- _Se lo digo desde que éramos niños. Es un apodo cariñoso que yo…

¡Ajá!_ –dijo Annie- _Conque… apodo cariñoso.

Sí_- frunciendo el ceño- _creía que había quedado claro entre tú y yo lo que sentía por Candy.

Melo acabas de demostrar ahora con hechos-_ dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta- _Hemos terminado.

¿Quieres anular la boda? ¡Genial!_ –dijo Archie enfadado- _Haz lo que quieras_- saliendo en la otra dirección._

_Patty y Candy se quedaron entre medio de los dos mirándose a la cara seriamente, mientras que Elisa había salido corriendo seguramente para darle la noticia a su hermano Neal. Candy se sintió muy mal de repente con todo lo que había pasado y trató de explicárselo a su querida amiga Patty; pero ésta la cortó en seco._

No necesito tus explicaciones Candy.

No es lo que ustedes piensan. Si me dejarais hablar de lo que realmente pasó aquí esto no estaría sucediendo.

No sé qué pensar_ –meneando la cabeza incrédula-. _Yo confiaba en ti ¿sabes?; y Annie también, pero nos has defraudado.

¡Eso no es cierto! No pasó nada entre nosotros.

¿Segura? Porque tanto Annie como yo te vimos besándolo y eso…

Eso fue un malentendido.

¿Ah sí? –_cruzándose de brazos_

¡Sí! Estaba muy mal porque Albert me llamó y sabes que esperaba su regreso, pero por desgracia sus asuntos le retienen en Chicago. Después de su llamada me fui a dar una vuelta a caballo y cuando regresé me encontré por casualidad con Archie. Me encontraba tan abatida que me insistió en que le contara todo, y fue cuando vinimos hasta aquí para hablar a solas. Me dijo que podía contar con su apoyo para no sentirme tan sola sin Albert. Sabes que mi relación con la tía Elroy no es buena; sólo le estaba agradeciendo su ayuda cuando ustedes aparecieron de improviso y Annie se puso histérica_._

Así que eso fue lo que pasó…_ -dijo Patty comprendiendo al fin_

¡Sí!

Creo que la culpable de esto es Elisa

¿Cómo dices?

Minutos antes de encontrarlos estuvo hablando mal de ustedes y de que sospechaba de algún lío romántico. Creo que Annie sólo quiso ver lo que le estaba contando Elisa sin pensar en que tal vez esto no fuera nada.

¡Oh no! ¡Siempre los Legan!_-dijo furiosa- _Esa bruja…

¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

Tengo que llamar a Albert para informarle de todo _– dijo Candy mordiéndose el labio_-; él sabrá qué hacer.

Pero Candy, no puedes molestarlo con esas cosas.

Ya lo sé, pero no se me ocurre otra solución.

Mejor será que hablemos con ellos por separado y tratemos de hacerles ver la verdad.

Sí_ – asintió Candy- _Esa es una gran idea.

_Ambas jóvenes se separaron y se dividieron en dos. Candy fue en busca de Archie mientras que Patty fue a hablar con Annie, pues de lo contrario podría volver a ponerse de los nervios al ver a Candy…_

_La tarde caía lentamente en Chicago y Albert se relajaba al fin en el mullido sofá del salón principal mientras escuchaba sonar en el gramófono una suave pieza. Cerró los ojos para tratar de echarse una cabezadita cuando una de las mucamas llamó a la puerta para interrumpir su paz. Éste frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, sólo dio el pase y ésta, haciendo una inclinación ante él, le comunicó que su asistente acababa de llegar. Esto le hizo cambiar la cara y se encaminó a su despacho para hablar con George. Cuando llegó, éste miraba distraído unos papeles y le dedicaba una inclinación de cabeza al verlo._

Señor William

Hola, George_ –dijo Albert dándole un apretón de manos- _¿Cuándo has vuelto? No te esperaba hasta mañana.

Acabo de llegar-_dejando las hojas sobre la mesa_

¿Cómo están todos? ¿Alguna novedad?

_George sonrió ante la pregunta de Albert y ambos se sentaron para hablar tranquilamente._

Todos están bien en Lakewood.

Me alegro_ –dijo sonriendo_-; aunque…

¿Sí?-_ alzando una ceja_

Tengo curiosidad por saber qué le pasa a Candy.

¿A la señorita Candy? Ella está perfectamente, se lo aseguro.

Ya… es sólo que esta mañana me colgó el teléfono.

¿Eso hizo? _–dijo extrañado George- _Pues la verdad es que se la veía muy entusiasmada cuando la dejé.

Vaya, pues entonces no sé qué pensar_ –llevándose la mano al mentón- _¿De verdad que estaba como siempre?

Bueno…_- suspiró George-, _la verdad no. Me preguntó cuándo volvería y si no podía adelantar su vuelta.

¡Ay!_- suspiró ahora él- _También a mí me comentó algo así.

_Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos._

Prepara todo para mi regreso, George. Partiremos mañana por la mañana.

¿Señor? ¿Y qué pasa con las empresas Andrew?

¡Ah!, ya cerré el trato con los inversionista de Brasil ¡jajaja!

¿Cómo dice?_ – poniéndose en pie- _¿Cómo lo consiguió?

Tengo mucho carisma, aunque esté mal en decirlo yo.

Entonces… ¿todo se solucionó?-_mirándolo incrédulo._

Sí, concretamos hasta los días de visita a las plantaciones y firmamos los acuerdos. No tenías que preocuparte, se hacer mi trabajo. En cuanto al resto del papeleo, creo que podré terminarlo en Lakewood. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a descansar.

Sí, señor William_- dijo George orgulloso del hombre de negocios en el que se había convertido Albert._

_Candy había buscado por toda la mansión a Archie hasta que dio con él en el antiguo portal de piedra de su hermano Stear. Ésta lo miró apenada por la situación en la que lo había puesto sin querer y no se atrevió al principio a molestarlo; pero después de un rato de silencio, Archie se dirigió a ella con voz trémula y Candy se sobresalto._

¿Qué pasa, Candy? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Hablar de algo importante contigo

No tenemos nada más que hablar. Te ruego que me dejes aquí solo.

_Candy se agarró las manos con fuerza y le habló con la voz enronquecida._

Todo esto es mi culpa, no debimos quedar a solas

Cierto…-_ volviéndose hacia ella-; _pero ya qué más da.

¡Claro que importa! Annie y tú os queréis. Todo ha sido un malentendido y no podéis acabar así con vuestra relación.

Ya la oíste, no quiere saber más nada de mí

Eso no es cierto_ – dijo desesperada-, _ella te sigue amando; siempre te ha querido desde que te conoció.

_Candy suspiro para calmarse._

Mira, todo lo que pasa es por culpa de Elisa.

Es muy fácil echarle las culpas siempre a mi prima, ¿no crees Candy? Annie no confía en mí y eso… eso no puedo soportarlo. No quiero vivir temiendo la reacción de Annie a cada chica que se me acerque en el futuro si siempre va a estar celosa.

Comprende que ella es una chica tímida e insegura.

Lo sé pero…_-apretó los puños con fuerza- _Yo no hice nada malo para que anulara de repente nuestra boda.

Aún no es tarde para volver atrás. Nadie lo sabe y pueden arreglar sus diferencias.

Candy…_- dijo éste apenado- _No creo que ella me perdone.

Sé que lo hará porque te ama mucho y Patty fue a contarle lo que pasó. Verás como todo sale bien- _guiñándole un ojo._

Eso espero, Candy…_ - dijo Archie algo más esperanzado si Patty los ayudaba._

_**Parte 38ª**_

_Annie no dejaba de ir de un lado para otro de su habitación en Lakewood; por esa noche tendría que pasar su estancia allí pero en cuanto amaneciera dejaría todo. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando una llamada a la puerta la hizo estremecer. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas de la noche? No quería ver a nadie, sólo deseaba estar sola y llorar. Con paso lento se encaminó hasta la puerta y se apoyó pesadamente en esta para preguntar quién era. Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Patty del otro lado y dudó por unos instantes en abrir, pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y quien mejor que su amiga de colegio._

¿Qué pasa?_ –preguntó Annie en un susurro- _Creía que ya estabas en tu habitación.

No, necesitaba hablarte.

¿Sobre qué?

Sobre lo que pasó entre Archie y tú.

_Annie frunció el ceño y trató de cerrarle la puerta, pero Patty fue más rápida y se lo impidió entrando en su alcoba y cerrando tras de sí para no ser oídas por el servicio._

¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!, ¿entiendes, Patty?

Annie…

¡Lo nuestro se terminó! Ya no hay marcha atrás…-_dijo entre sollozos mientras Patty se acercaba a ella para consolarla- _Lo sabía… de algún modo sabía que Archie no había podido olvidar a Candy…

¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Eso no es cierto!

Sí lo es…Desde hace algún tiempo los vengo observando.

¿Cómo?_- dijo Patty sin entender lo que decía su amiga_

Cuando les anunciamos a todos nuestro compromiso, yo me sentí mal por culpa de Elisa y Neal. Archie me llevó hasta mi habitación y… cuando desperté ya no estaba a mi lado. Salí al pasillo y allí estaba tomado de las manos con Candy…

Pero…

Después… siempre la está abrazando y llamándola "gatita". No se da cuenta de lo mucho que me duele el cómo la trata a ella y no a mí. Siempre fue así…sólo se resignó a un premio más pequeño.

¡Eso no es cierto!

Si no hubiese sido por Terry…él se le hubiera declarado. Los vi en el colegio San Pablo. Archie nunca la va a olvidar…

Annie, te confundes.

_Suspiró._

Sabes, Candy me dijo lo que pasó y no es lo que tú piensas.

¡¿Ah, no?!- _dijo furiosa_

¡No! Ella se siente sola y fuera de lugar. ¿Te has parado a pensar en cómo se siente estando aquí rodeada por los Andrew y los Legan?

_Annie la miró sin entender de qué estaba hablando._

Candy me dijo que estuvo dando una vuelta para poder calmar sus nervios. Ya viste como se puso la tía Elroy al entrar al salón y nosotras… miramos para otro lado. Archie también hace lo mismo, siempre miramos para otro lado y dejamos que ella afronte la situación sola. Somos sus amigos y no somos capaces de defenderla, excepto Albert…Candy lo echa de menos y eso debería darte en qué pensar…

¿Tú crees que ella…?-_ dijo más tranquila_

No lo sé; pero no pretende quitarte a Archie. Tampoco Archie es tonto para saber los sentimientos de Candy que siempre han sido fraternales.

Patty…soy una idiota, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?

Deberías hablar con Archie, aún no es tarde.

Tal vez mañana_- dijo sollozando- _es muy tarde y…

¡Deja de lamentarte y ve a buscarlo!_ – tirando de ella para levantarla del suelo_

¡Pero estoy en camisón! Además, estará dormido y…

Lo despiertas. ¡No pongas más excusas!

¡Patty!_ – rió- _¿Quieres que me meta a su habitación en plena noche? Cada día te pareces más a Candy ¡jajaja!

Deberíamos aprender más de ella las dos. Ahora vístete y sal a buscarlo.

Gracias, Patty_ –dándole un abrazo- _No las decepcionaré más; a partir de ahora creeré más en ustedes.

Me alegra oírte decir eso _–suspiró- _Voy a buscar a Candy para contárselo.

_Patty dejó a Annie muy pensativa en su recamara mientras ésta salía a correr en busca de Candy para contarle la buena noticia. Annie sonrió y meneó la cabeza derrotada, ¿qué sería de ella sin sus queridas amigas?_

_Se miró al espejo y se secó los restos de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro y suspiró pesadamente. Tenía razón Patty, era hora de aclarar su situación con Archie y enseguida._

_Mientras éste paseaba indeciso debajo del balcón de Annie sin atreverse a llamarla. ¿Querría aún hablarle siquiera? ¿Y si le tiraba un jarrón como represalia? La luz de su cuarto todavía estaba encendida, así que no estaría mal llamarla, pero…- ¡Maldita sea!- dijo Archie dándole una patada a la escultura de un querubín y gritando de dolor, por lo que hizo que Annie se asomara algo asustada._

¡Archie!, ¿qué te ha pasado?_- dijo con preocupación _

¡Annie!

Sube, por favor. Tenemos que hablar…_- metiéndose dentro de su habitación_

_Archie miró para ambos lados y escaló hasta el balcón de Annie haciéndola sobresaltar._

¿No sabes lo que es una puerta?_ –poniendo los brazos en jarras_

Esto es más rápido

Hum…_- dijo moviéndose con nerviosismo por la habitación mientras era seguida con la mirada por Archie que no le quitaba ojo de encima. Se sentó en la cama y cruzó los brazos en el pecho._

Annie, no era lo que parecía…_ -dijo al fin- _Candy y yo sólo hablábamos.

Eso me contó Patty_ – dijo seriamente_

¿De verdad?

Sí_- suspiró y le sonrió- _Fui una tonta, ¿me perdonas?

_Archie se acercó hasta ella para hacerla levantar y tomarla entre sus brazos. La miró con infinita ternura y le dio un beso en la frente._

¿Y tú a mí? Sé que a veces me paso de "cariñoso" con Candy, pero ella es como una hermana para mí. Convivimos mucho tiempo juntos y aprendí a quererla como tal. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Yo también la quiero como una hermana mayor. Supongo que no sé compartirte ¡jajaja!

Ni yo a ti. La verdad es que me pondría muy celoso si otro te dijera cosas bonitas o te hiciera galanterías.

¿De verdad?_ – dijo emocionada Annie- _¡Oh Archie!_ –saltando a sus brazos casi dejándolo caer._

_Éste la sostuvo entre sus brazos con fuerza y la miró embelesado. Los ojos de Annie brillaban más que las estrellas que enmarcaban la bella escena de amor que se estaba viviendo entre ellos. Poco a poco inclinó su cara para posar un dulce y casto beso en los labios de ella, dejándola sorprendida y ruborizada. Annie no podía dejar de mirarlo incrédula a los ojos- ¡Era su primer beso!-, además estaban solos en su habitación y…-¡aún seguía en camisón!- ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba así? _

A… Archie_ – dijo roja granate- _Deberías…

¿Qué?

No deberíamos estar los dos solos

Cierto _– dijo ruborizado- _Será mejor que esperemos a casarnos

¡Archie! ¡Qué cosas dices!-_llevándose las manos a la cara._

¡Jajaja!, está bien. Me voy, pero antes…

_La envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos y la besó con más efusividad que antes; lo que la dejó mareada pero muy contenta._

_A la mañana siguiente el sol resplandecía en lo alto del firmamento y los pájaros trinaban con un gorjeo alegre. _

_Candy abrió la ventana de su habitación para dar los buenos días a un día tan magnífico como aquel. Se aseó rápidamente para bajar a desayunar y se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario. Era un bello vestido mañanero de color amarillo y blanco, con lindos bordados y mangas tres cuartos; se hizo sus dos colas con lazos a juego con el vestido y unos tacones bajos. Tras su arreglo bajó tarareando escaleras abajo. No sabía por qué, pero se había levantado de muy buen humor esa mañana y nada ni nadie podría opacársela._

_Cuando llegó a las habitaciones de abajo vio un gran revuelo de idas y venidas, ¿quién sería la visita? Pudiera ser que los padres de Annie fueran a buscarla después de todo…Esto le hizo sentir una pequeña congoja en el pecho pero si era necesario hablaría con ella y se arrodillaría ante Annie para pedirle perdón, aún no tenía todas consigo de que Annie la hubiera perdonado. Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta las puertas del Salón y tocó antes de entrar. Ya estaban todos a la mesa y Candy hizo una reverencia perfecta para dar los buenos días. Su mirada se posó en Annie que la vio sonriente y junto a Archie. Suspiró aliviada al ver que todo marchaba bien entre ellos y se sentó a la derecha de la tía Elroy y al lado de Patty. _

_Los Legan, sin embargo, se veían serios y molestos al ver que su plan no había tenido éxito; pero eso a Candy no le importaba en absoluto con tal de ver fastidiarse a los queridos hermanos, lo que la hizo sonreír internamente. ¡Sin duda iba a ser un día maravilloso!_

_Tras el sustancioso desayuno, y antes de que todos salieran de la sala, la tía Elroy los retuvo para hablar de algo importante con ellos. Todos se miraron sin comprender y ésta echó una mirada de reojo a Candy, lo que la hizo sobresaltar, ¿qué había hecho mal ahora?_

Tengo que anunciarles que he tenido una llamada de William

¡¿En serio, tía Elroy?!_- dijo Elisa emocionada- _El tío es tan bueno con todos nosotros… ¿qué dijo?

_Pero será hipócrita- pensó Candy amargada_

Llega hoy mismo_- sonriendo a su nieta_

¡¿Qué?!-_ dijo Candy sintiendo su corazón acelerar- _Albert… ¿llega hoy?

_La tía Elroy puso los ojos en blanco y la miró fríamente. Nunca le había gustado la relación que mantenía su sobrino con aquella huérfana._

¡Ya te dije que le llamaras William! Para ustedes él es el tío William y se le debe un respeto como patriarca de los Andrew. Cualquiera que te oiga, niña, creería que no tenemos modales en esta familia.

Perdón _–dijo Candy ruborizada- _No volverá a pasar.

Tía Elroy_- dijo Archie-,_ mi tío lo consiente. ¿No sería mejor que fuese él quien decidiera cómo llamarle?

No te metas en esto Archibald Cornwell_- lo amenazó su tía- _No quieras imitar a William porque no te dejaré; aún tengo mucha influencia en esta familia para que mis propios sobrinos me desafíen por esta chica.

_Archie apretó los puños con fuerza pero sintió una suave mano en su hombro y se volvió para contemplar a Candy._

Archie-_ dijo ésta-, _gracias pero tu tía tiene razón. Soy una irrespetuosa, pero prometo que cambiaré.

¡Ja! _– rió Elisa-, _se cree que puede llegar a ser una gran dama a su edad. Como dicen: "Al perro viejo no se le enseñan trucos nuevos"…

Sí_- continuó Neal- _nunca podrá compararse a las grandes mujeres de la familia Andrew.

Vaya, menos mal que al final no tuviste que casarte conmigo_- dijo Candy-, _que deshonra para los Andrew…

Tú lo has dicho_- dijo Neal apretando los puños_

¡Ya basta!-_ intervino Elroy- _Ahora vayan a sus habitaciones y dentro de una hora los quiero listos y en fila en la entrada para dar la bienvenida a su tío.

Sí, tía Elroy_- dijeron al unísono._

_Candy avanzó cabizbaja por el pasillo y fue alcanzada por Annie. Ésta se volvió impresionada al notar la mano de su amiga para que se parara en medio del corredor a verla._

Annie, ¿ya no estás enfadada conmigo?

No, me lo explicaron todo y quería pedirte disculpas.

Annie…_- dijo con un sollozo- _¡Claro que te perdono!

¿Amigas de nuevo?_- dijo sonriente_

¡Sí!-_ lanzándose a ella para abrazarla muy fuerte_

Me equivoqué al juzgarte, Candy

No importa_- dijo con una gran sonrisa-, _todo fue un malentendido, pero….

¡Ejem! _– carraspeó la tía Elroy con las manos en jarras y echaron a andar inmediatamente._

Me recuerda al colegio San Pablo ¡Es como sor Grey!

¡Sí!_ –dijo Annie_- A mí también me recuerda a sus normas tan estrictas en la escuela.

_En una estación de tren, Albert descendía de su vagón enfundado en un impecable traje de chaqueta gris y un elegante sombrero. Se lo quitó de la cabeza y respiró profundamente mientras sonreía feliz._

Ya casi estoy en casa_ – dijo en voz alta_

Señor William, sus maletas ya están en el coche

¡Estupendo! Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo.

Se le ve entusiasmado

¡Y que lo digas, George!_ – sonrió- _Tengo ganas de abrazarlos a todos después de casi un mes.

Entiendo…_- sonrió a su vez._

_Ambos subieron a un elegante Rolls Royce de color negro y pusieron rumbo a Lakewood. Cuando estuvieron dentro del vehículo, Albert aprovechó para quitarse la chaqueta y quedarse en mangas de camisa remangada hasta los codos. La suave tela se le pegaba, y marcaba el contorno de sus músculos y su plano abdomen. Cruzó los brazos en la nuca y se tapó la cara con el sombrero para que no le diera el sol._

Sabes, podría acostumbrarme a esta prenda. Es ideal para echarse una buena siesta_- rió contento_

Ya lo veo.

Por fin puedo relajarme_ -suspiró_

¿Usted cree?_ – dijo George alzando una ceja- _Su tía estaba muy molesta por que volviera tan pronto de Chicago. Parece que no se fía de su palabra de atender correctamente los negocios de los Andrew. Ella sospecha que…

_Albert se incorporó con el ceño fruncido_

No le consiento que maneje mi vida y así se lo haré ver; pero ahora mismo estoy muy cansado y no deseo hablar del tema.

Sí, señor William.

Tendrá que acatar mis órdenes si quiere permanecer cerca de mí_.- Ninguno de los dos dijo más durante el trayecto._

_La hora pasó volando y todos esperaban con impaciencia la llegada del patriarca a la mansión de Lakewood. La tía Elroy no paraba de dar paseos de arriba abajo esperando la llegada de su sobrino mientras que Candy no paraba de restregarse nerviosa las manos y miraba al horizonte esperando ver su coche llegar. Al fin pudo atisbar al fondo una pequeña nube de polvo que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. ¡Era él! y su corazón palpitaba en el pecho con frenesí. Después de tanto tiempo de ausencia vería a Albert… Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca no pudo evitarlo más; no era ella la que controlaba su voluntad y ante la mirada atónita de todos echó a correr en dirección a Albert._

_Éste a su vez se había quedado sin aliento al ver que alguien corría a su encuentro, siendo nada más y nada menos que su querida Candy. Casi gritando le pidió a George que parara y se bajó abriéndole los brazos para que se lanzara una vez más a ellos. Estaba tan cerca…_

_Como a cámara lenta sintió como la chica saltaba a sus brazos y se estrellaba con fuerza sobre su pecho, lo abrazó y ambos giraron varias veces sobre sí mismos ante la mirada de incredulidad de todos los presentes; pero para ellos era como si estuvieran solos en el mundo._

_Albert se atrevió a separarla un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos y vio como en ellos había lágrimas de alegría por su reencuentro. Éste le tomó la barbilla con su mano derecha y se acercó lentamente hasta ella sintiendo sus labios palpitar; pero un carraspeo a sus espaldas lo hizo reaccionar y la besó en la frente como de costumbre._

_Ambos se separaron ruborizados y Candy se volvió sonriente a George haciéndole una inclinación para saludarlo._

Será mejor que entren en el coche_ – dijo George tratando de sonreír_

Vamos, Candy_- ayudándola a subir_

Gracias

_Tanto Candy como Albert se acomodaron en el interior del vehículo y Albert no pudo evitar tomarla de las manos para mirarla de frente y verse reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Candy sonreía para él y eso era más de lo que podía desear._

Candy…_- abrazándola _

Albert, tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte.

Y yo…-_suspiró_-Por fin estoy en casa…

_**Parte 39ª**_

_El trayecto desde el portal de las rosas hasta la entrada de la mansión no fue muy largo, pero fue el suficiente para que Albert se sintiera en la gloria teniendo a Candy entre sus brazos nuevamente. Ambos se separaron para bajar del auto y ser ayudados por George que les abrió la puerta diligentemente. Al salir pudieron ver la variedad de expresiones en los rostros que los miraban aún sin dar crédito a lo que pasó. Las chicas, una a cada lado de Archie, miraban a Candy con las mejillas sonrosadas; Archie veía a su tío seriamente; por no decir de los Legan que los miraban por encima del hombro, mientras que la tía Elroy recibió a Albert con una fría inclinación para acto seguido meterse dentro de la casa seguida por los hermanos Legan. El servicio se inclinó en una profunda reverencia y miró al suelo sin hacer comentario alguno._

_Albert se había quedado en estado de shock sin saber cómo actuar ante tal acontecimiento. Era la primera vez que lo recibían de una manera tan fría. Miró de reojo a Candy y vio como ésta miraba al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, y comprendió que a ella también le había afectado. Trató de ponerle una mano en el hombro para que lo mirase, pero lo único que consiguió fue alterarla más y que ésta saliera corriendo delante de todos, dejándolos con la boca abierta. Sin guardar la compostura, Albert salió corriendo detrás de ella quien subía la escalera veloz, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con los bajos de su vestido y cayó lastimándose la rodilla. Justo en ese momento Albert le dio alcance, alzándola en brazos- ¡Suéltame!- gritó Candy llevándose las manos a la cara para ocultar su vergüenza; pero Albert no la soltó hasta no depositarla en su cama._

Candy…_- dijo éste preocupado_

Vete, por favor_- dijo ocultando su cara en la almohada mientras sollozaba._

_Albert se quedó un minuto callado a su lado para ver si se tranquilizaba. Ya cuando el llanto fue a menos le acaricio el pelo y la espalda para tratar de serenarla y que se volviera a verlo._

¿Mejor?_ – dijo éste con una sonrisa_

Aja_ – dijo Candy meneando la cabeza afirmativamente._

Déjame ver qué te has hecho

No es nada, de verdad

_Pero Albert le levantó la falda hasta la altura de la rodilla para examinarle la pierna._

Te has echado la rodilla abajo, ¡qué desastre! _– rió- _¿Dónde tienes tu maletín? Sé que siempre lo traes contigo por si acaso.

En el armario_- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa._

_Éste fue a buscarlo enseguida, sentándose en la cama junto a ella para desinfectarle la herida._

¿Te duele?_ – pasándole un algodón por la rodilla desollada_

No, eres un gran enfermero_ – mirando con qué cuidado la atendía_

Ya está_ –dijo guardando las cosas dentro_

Gracias

_Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos en silencio ruborizados sin saber qué más decir. Albert fue el primero en hablar:_

Candy, no tienes porqué sentirte mal por lo que pasó hace un momento.

No, otra vez fui impulsiva_- dijo con los ojos a punto de desbordárseles una vez más- _Sé que te he fallado y más a la tía Elroy, pero tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte que no me pude contener. Lo siento

Al contrario, es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mí nunca.

¿Qué?_ –lo miró sorprendida_

Sabes, Candy_ –dijo tomándola de las manos-, _agradezco mucho que estés aquí para sentir que tengo un hogar al que volver. No necesito que me estén obedeciendo e inclinándose ante mí como si fuese un dios. Te quiero tanto, mi pequeña atolondrada, que no sería lo mismo sin ti esta casa.

¿De verdad? _–dijo emocionada_

¿Quién iba a devolverle la alegría a estos muros tan grises si sólo estuviese mi tía Elroy?

¡Oh, Albert!_- dijo abrazándolo- _¿De verdad no te importa que no sea una gran dama y que vuelva histérica a tu tía?

Por favor, sigue comportándote como una marimacho

_Ambos se echaron a reír ante el comentario sarcástico de Albert, cuando fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta de Candy. Sin darse cuenta, los dos dieron el pase provocándoles otro ataque de risa._

¿Se puede?-_ dijo la tímida voz de Annie que era seguida por Patty y Archie._

Hola, chicos_- dijo Albert poniéndose en pie- _Siento el espectáculo_._

No pasa nada, tío Albert_- dijo Archie._

Sí. ¿Cómo estás, Candy?-_ dijo Patty sonrojada_

Bien, aunque…-_ alzando su vestido para mostrarlo- _Lo volví a hacer…

¡Oh, no!-_dijo Annie_- ¡Candy, lo volviste a rasgar!

¡Jajaja!, eso parece_- sacando la lengua-, _también me lastimé la rodilla_- levantando la falda._

Bueno…suponemos que esa es nuestra Candy_- suspiró Archie- _Albert, temo que tía Elroy quiere verte en privado_._

No me digas_ – dijo divertido- _¿qué habré hecho yo para merecer tal castigo? _– dijo guiñándole un ojo cómplice a Candy- _No tardaré.

Adelante_ – dijeron todos entre risas._

Archie, deberías ir con tu tío y dejar que Candy se cambie de ropa_- dijo Annie apurándolo._

Sí…_- dijo ruborizado- _Entonces las veo abajo para el almuerzo_._

_Mientras las chicas se quedaban ayudando a Candy con su arreglo; Albert se dirigía con paso seguro hasta su despacho, pues siempre atendía sus asuntos allí para mayor privacidad. Tocó a la puerta para hacerse anunciar y un- adelante- sombrío lo recibió. Su tía Elroy lo miraba de forma fría desde detrás de su propio escritorio sin comprender la actitud de ésta. ¿Qué pretendía ahora su tía? ¿Retarlo? ¿Iba a cuestionarlo como a un niño? Ya iba siendo hora de dejar las cosas claras en esa casa._

Querida Tía_ – dijo Albert haciendo una inclinación-, _mi sobrino Archie me dijo que me buscaba.

Así es, William_- poniéndose en pie para caminar por delante del ventanal- _Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio.

Creo que, en todo caso, debiera ser yo quien tuviese una audiencia con usted si lo creyera necesario. Ahora soy el cabeza de familia de los Andrew, ¿lo recuerda?

Por supuesto_- volviéndose de repente a mirarlo_

Puede hablar si lo desea_ – dijo retándola con la mirada- _¿Tiene algo que objetar? ¿Surgió algún problema en mi ausencia?

William, escúchame bien_- dijo Elroy a punto de perder la paciencia_- no lo voy a tolerar…

No sé de qué me habla-_ la miró serio_

¡De lo tuyo con esa huérfana! ¡He visto como se miran! ¡No lo pienso consentir! ¡Todas menos ella!_- dijo, explotando al fin._

_Albert se había quedado pálido de la impresión al escuchar las acusaciones de su tía y se tuvo que agarrar al borde del escritorio por un fuerte mareo. ¿Acaso le estaba prohibiendo una relacion con Candy?_

¡William!_ –dijo asustada al verlo tan pálido y sudoroso_-, ¿qué pasa?

_Albert la apartó de sí y se llevó las manos a la cara._

¡Jajaja!_ –rió- _¿usted me piensa "prohibir" mantener una relacion con Candy? ¿Es eso? ¿Usted a mí?

Sí_ – dijo muy digna- _Veo que te lo tomas a risa.

_Éste se apartó una gota de sudor de la frente y miró a su tía a la cara._

Creo que, como jefe del clan Andrew, tengo derecho a escoger con quién deseo casarme.

Pero William…

Lo siento por usted, tía Elroy_- dijo mientras se enderezaba del escritorio-; _pero creo que Candy sería una compañera ideal para mí. Siempre hemos estado juntos en los buenos y malos momentos; hemos compartido casa y comida; me ayudó durante mi amnesia… ¿Cree que no sirve para ser la futura señora Andrew? ¿Por qué?

_La tía Elroy se mordió el labio y bajo la vista ante la mirada inquisitiva de Albert. Sus ojos la hacían flaquear…_

Ella es de baja cuna, William_- dijo al fin casi en un susurro- _No sabemos de dónde procede.

Eso me da igual

Pero heredaría el título de condesa. ¡Vienes de una importante familia escocesa y ella es una huérfana abandonada a las puertas de un mugroso orfanato!_ –apretando los puños.- _¡No esta a tu altura!

Ella no tuvo la culpa de ser huérfana. No pidió haber nacido y ser abandonada por sus padres.

Lo sé, pero…

¿Quiere que renuncie a ser el jefe de esta familia y a los títulos que me aguardan en Escocia? Porque si puedo ser feliz al lado de Candy así, no lo dudaría dos veces. Si tengo que fugarme como mi querida hermana no vacilaré.

William_- dijo sollozando en su pecho-, _por favor te lo pido. Ya estoy mayor y he tenido que perder a mis dos nietos, y ahora tú me das este disgusto. ¿Es que quieres matarme de los nervios?

¿Y usted quiere verme morir por la pena de no tener a mi lado a la mujer que amo?_- dijo separándola de él para mirarla a los ojos grises con profunda melancolía._

_Ante la respuesta de Albert, ésta se envaró y lo miró fríamente._

¡No lo pienso consentir! ¡Si he de buscar la forma de separarlos lo haré! ¡No consentiré su matrimonio!

Muy bien_ – dijo Albert cansado de escucharla-, _retírese.

William…

¡He dicho que me deje solo!_- le gritó- _¡George!

_De la sala adjunta salió impecablemente vestido George con su traje de chaqueta negro e hizo una profunda inclinación._

Señor William

Lleve a mi tía a su habitación, se lo ruego

Sí, señor. ¿Quiere que llame a un médico? ¿Se encuentra bien?

No, gracias George. Estoy perfectamente, pero haga lo que le pido.

Por supuesto_- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza_- Señora, si me permite…

¡No me toque!_- dijo apartando el brazo que le ofrecía- _Si crees que me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos estás muy equivocado, William.

Me voy a casar con ella aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida.

Ya lo veremos_ – dijo la tía Elroy antes de salir por las puertas hecha un basilisco._

_Tras cerrar la puerta con un sonoro portazo, Albert se dejó caer sudoroso entre los brazos de George que lo vio con preocupación. Éste lo tendió en el sofá de piel que había en el centro de la estancia y fue corriendo a su despacho._

Tranquilo_ –dijo George-, _le traigo sus pastillas

Gracias_- recostándose nuevamente _

_Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Albert logró calmarse del todo y abrió los ojos desorientado al tiempo que veía el rostro preocupado de su asistente._

Señor William, me había asustado

Lo siento_ – dijo sentándose recto- _¿Ya se fue?

Sí, señor

_Albert suspiró aliviado _

¿Qué era eso de casarse?-_ preguntó George intrigado- _¿Hablaban de… la señorita Candy?

Sí _–enterrando la cara en sus manos- _Debe haberlo escuchado toda la maldita casa.

No lo creo pero…

Pero qué, George_- indagó éste_

Creo que está más que claro los sentimientos que le provoca la señorita Candy. Quedó muy patente hace un rato, señor.

No puedo más _–dijo-, _ya no puedo soportar ocultarlo más.

Lo sé

¿Crees que debería pedírselo? ¿Piensas que ella está enamorada de mí como yo de ella? _– lo miró con una mirada suplicante._

Obviamente sí_ –le sonrió-; _aunque…

¡Por Dios, George!, no me tortures más_. _¿Qué pasa?

Ahora mismo no puede pedirle que se case con usted. No por lo menos hasta que vuelva de su viaje por América del Sur.

¿Por qué no? ¿Sería un error? ¿Crees que me rechace?

No, en absoluto. Es porque no podrían disfrutar de la mutua compañía; pero sobre todo porque opacaría el día más feliz de su sobrino Archie. Si se casan tendría que ser antes de su boda, ya que al día siguiente partimos rumbo a Cuba.

Tienes toda la razón, no había pensado en ello.

No adelante los acontecimientos, señor William.

Claro_ –dijo más relajado_-; pero al menos yo…

¿En qué piensa?

Nada _–dijo sonriendo para sí mismo-, _era una tontería.

Muy bien, señor_- dijo poniéndose en pie- _Mandaré que le preparen su habitación para que descanse un rato. Con permiso.

Gracias.

_Mientras, en otra parte de la casa, Candy paseaba tranquilamente por los inmensos jardines de Lakewood acompañada de sus amigas Patty y Annie. Se había puesto un bonito vestido de muselina blanco, con un cinturón de color rosa claro y una enorme pamela llena de flores silvestres para proteger su cabeza de los potentes rayos del sol del mediodía. Las chicas iban muy animadas ahora que podían hablar tranquilamente sin la presencia de los chicos y ultimar los preparativos para la boda de Annie, quien no paraba de hablar sobre los vestidos que se pondrían._

Bueno, en otro orden de cosas_ –dijo Patty dándole un suave codazo a Annie en las costillas- _¿Por qué no nos cuentas qué hacían Albert y tú antes de entrar? ¿De qué hablaban?

Sí, estabas muy contenta y eso que saliste corriendo entre lágrimas.

¡Oh, no! _–dijo Candy ruborizada- _Se dieron cuenta, ¿cierto?

Así es_- dijo Annie- _¡Cuenta con pelos y señales! ¿¡Son novios!?_- dijo emocionada- _A mí me lo puedes decir que somos como hermanas…

¡Eh!_-protestó Patty- _¡qué Candy también es mi hermana!

¡Chicas! ¡¿De qué hablan?!

¡Vamos!, está claro lo que sientes por él

No lo niegues más, Candy.

_Candy se paró en seco y les indicó que tomaran asiento junto a ella bajo un frondoso árbol del jardín. Corría una brisa fresca en ese momento y Candy aspiró el aroma de las rosas de Anthony que tantos recuerdos le traía. Suspiró pesadamente para aclarar sus ideas y las miró con una sonrisa, ante las miradas expectantes de las chicas._

Yo…_- dijo tomando una brizna de hierba-, _lo amo

¡Lo sabía!_ –gritaron emocionadas al unísono Annie y Patty_

Hace tiempo que lo sé, pero no quise reconocerlo por miedo a sufrir otra vez. Primero fue Anthony al que no pude retener al morir de ese caballo, eso fue un duro golpe para mí. Después ya saben lo mal que lo pasé con mi separación de Terry, fue injusto tener que decirnos adiós. Pero Albert…_- suspiró y se sonrojó_-, siempre ha estado a mi lado en los peores momentos de mi vida. Es un hombre tan maravilloso y gentil que no sé como corresponder tanta ternura. Siento que de algún modo siempre lo he amado y necesitaba de su presencia para que mi sonrisa volviera a renacer en mi cara. Cuando Anthony murió fue él quien me devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando Terry me dejó fueron sus brazos los que me reconfortaron. Cuando Stear desapareció… fue su entereza lo que me infundió valor. Pero cuando él se fue de mi vida al abandonar Chicago sentí como mi corazón se desgarraba en pedazos por no ver más su dulce sonrisa o escuchar su maravillosa voz, reflejarme en sus brillantes ojos grises o sentir el calor de sus brazos. Creía que me volvería loca si no estaba más a mi lado, tanto que aspiraba el olor de sus camisas o dormía en su cama para poder sentirlo cerca. Lo veía en otras personas por la calle…_ - Candy se volvió a las chicas con las lágrimas saltadas- _Nunca creí que podría amarlo de esta manera, pero lo necesito como el aire que respiro. Sin Albert mi vida no tiene sentido.

Candy…_- dijo Annie impresionada_

¿Creen que estoy exagerando?

Para nada_ –dijo Annie-, _es exactamente lo que siento por Archie

Sí, me pasaba lo mismo con Stear_- dijo apenada Patty- _Sabes que intenté suicidarme por él, fue una estupidez, pero... es como si te faltase la otra mitad de ti, ¿verdad?

Exacto_ –asintió Candy_

¡Debes decírselo!

¡No!-_ dijo Candy- _Tengo miedo de que me rechace y echar a perder una bonita amistad con él. Siempre hemos sido amigos y si ahora le cuento esto puede que se aleje de mí. Tal vez ame a otra…

¡Estás loca! ¡Albert está loco por ti!_ –dijo Annie- _¿Verdad, Patty?

Sí, yo también lo vi

¿Qué?

¡Qué ciega!_- dijo Annie_-¡Albert adelantó su llegada por ti!

Puede ser, pero…-_ dijo pensativa- _Por favor, no le digan nada a él, se los ruego a ambas.

Candy…

Es mi decisión_- suspiro- _Yo se lo diré cuando tenga fuerzas suficientes para empezar una nueva relacion con alguien. Sólo ha pasado año y medio desde mi separación con Terry. Déjenme pensar en ello. No le digan nada, por favor, no quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros.

Sí _– asintieron las dos amigas_

_Ambas jóvenes no entendían el por qué de la renuencia de Candy en declararle sus sentimientos a Albert, pero por la amistad que les unía harían lo que la pecosa les pidiera, pero… ¿realmente le convenía a Candy ocultar sus sentimientos al cabeza de familia de los Andrew?_

_**Parte 40ª**_

_Una brisa fresca alborotó el pelo de las chicas que seguían en silencio ante la confesión de Candy mientras ésta se había quedado con la mirada perdida en la nada. Sin embargo, la quietud del momento vino a ser interrumpida por una de las mucamas que traía un mensaje para Candy de parte de la tía Elroy._

_¿Qué podrá querer de mí?- pensaba Candy mientras se dirigía con paso lento al interior de la enorme mansión. _

_Cuando llegó ante la puerta que le indicaba la chica del servicio, ésta llamó y la voz ronca de tía Elroy resonó cavernosa dentro de la habitación. Candy tragó pesadamente y con la mano temblorosa hizo girar el pomo de la puerta para entrar. La habitación se encontraba tenuemente iluminada, ya que pesados cortinajes tapaban las ventanas y no dejaba penetrar la luz del sol en el interior. La tía Elroy se encontraba sentada en un sillón de orejas, tapizado en color azul marino y madera dorada. La expresión de su cara era tan sombría como la atmósfera que las rodeaba y Candy se sintió más inquieta que de costumbre ante aquella mujer de avanzada edad._

_Hizo una torpe inclinación y con pasos indecisos se acercó hasta el centro de la estancia donde Elroy la escrutó de arriba abajo. Pero, ¿por qué hacía eso?, se preguntaba Candy para sus adentros mientras un sudor frío le recorría la espalda._

Toma asiento, Candy_ – le indicó con un gesto de la mano Elroy._

Gracias.

_Ésta se sentó en un sofá a juego con el sillón y cruzó las manos en el regazo a la espera de que le sermonearan por algo que ni ella misma sabía o por lo menos se lo podía imaginar…_

Pedí que vinieras porque tengo algo importante que comunicarte.

¿Ah sí? Pues… usted dirá, tía Elroy _– dijo casi en un susurro._

_Elroy la miró seriamente y suspiró para comenzar a hablar._

Hace ya tiempo que formas parte de esta familia.

Así es…

El comportamiento de esta mañana no es el de una dama, ¿comprendes? Cómo puedes pretender querer ser una hija de los Andrew cuando no haces nada a derechas.

Sí, tía Elroy _– dijo Candy apenada- _Siento mucho lo que pasó…

¡No hables cuando no se te pregunta!_- gruñó Elroy_

_Candy empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza con las lágrimas saltadas._

No sé como William aún te mantiene en esta casa…pero como es decisión suya tendrás que cambiar y hacer todo lo que yo te ordene. Si quieres ser una verdadera Andrew…_- suspiró-, _si realmente estás dispuesta a permanecer al lado de mi sobrino William, tendrás que comportarte a la altura de las circunstancias para no deshonrarlo.

_Candy se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿podía ser que al fin la aceptase como un miembro más de su perfecta familia? El corazón empezó a bombearle con fuerza en el pecho._

Yo…_-titubeó Candy-, _no sé qué decir. Le agradezco mucho todo lo que hace por mí, tía Elroy.

Basta. Ahora retírate hasta la hora de tus lecciones.

¿Lecciones?

Por supuesto, tendrás que aprender a caminar con elegancia, saber sonreír, hablar con mesura, protocolo… En fin todo lo que una señorita bien educada debe saber.

Claro _– se retorció las manos-, _pero…

¿Sí?_- alzó una perfilada ceja Elroy_

Albert y yo siempre que regresa salimos para hablar, y hace un mes que no lo veo.

Pues eso tendrá que cambiar.

Comprendo_- bajando la vista_

No es decente que un hombre y una mujer estén solos.

_Fue el turno de Candy para mirarla seriamente a la cara._

No tenemos nada reprensible ni de qué avergonzarnos.

¿De verdad? _–dijo Elroy con una mueca sardónica en la cara- _Por supuesto, niña.

¡Es cierto! Acaso no confía en su propio sobrino.

William es todo un caballero, no lo dudo

Entonces… cree que soy yo

_Elroy prefirió callar._

Me temo que se confunde, señora_- dijo Candy ofendida- _si está insinuando que yo seducí a su sobrino para que me adoptase está muy equivocada. Nunca pedí formar parte de esta familia, pero le estoy eternamente agradecida y creo que eso es lo que cuenta.

Así que… lo que sientes por William es sólo…agradecimiento.

_Candy no se lo podía creer, ¿estaban hablando de sus sentimientos por Albert? ¡Todo era una encerrona!_

_¿Qué puedo hacer?- pensaba Candy con desesperación _

¿Te comió la lengua el gato, querida?_- rió Elroy_

No – _dijo seriamente_

¿No vas a contestar a mi pregunta?

No creo que sea de su incumbencia lo que pase entre…Además, Albert es el jefe de esta familia y sólo a él le debo rendir cuentas.

Ya veo que te ha aleccionado muy bien como debes contestar.

No sé de qué me habla_- dijo apretando los puños- _Déjeme en paz, si le digo la verdad no tengo deseos de volver a esta casa.

_Elroy sonrió ante la afirmación de Candy._

No te preocupes, Candy, no nos veremos durante mucho tiempo

¿Qué quiere decir?

Pregúntale a tu querido benefactor…

¿Qué tiene que ver Albert aquí? ¿Qué pasa?

Retírate

¿Dónde está Albert?

No se encontraba bien, supongo que descansando por lo que no debe ser molestado.

¿Está enfermo? ¿Qué le sucede?

_La matriarca se levantó de su asiento y paseó alrededor de Candy haciendo que se pusiera aún más nerviosa._

Acaso no te contó que estaba gravemente enfermo como su hermana

¿Qué?

_Candy sintió como el mundo giraba en torbellino. No podía ser verdad, ¿Albert estaba enfermo? ¿Se iba a morir?..._

¡Miente!_ – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- _¡Albert es un joven muy sano y lleno de energía!

Si quieres cuando despierte ve y pregúntaselo

Eso haré. Con permiso_ – dijo Candy dando un portazo_

_Candy subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta la segunda planta del edificio para dirigirse sin dilación a la habitación de Albert. El corazón le dolía por la preocupación de que algo malo le pudiera suceder al hombre que siempre estuvo a su lado. Cuando llegó ante la robusta puerta de madera, tocó quedamente y ante su sorpresa fue George quien abrió la puerta._

George_ – dijo con la voz enronquecida-, _¿puedo hablar con Albert?

Me temo, señorita Candy, que en estos momentos se encuentra descansando. No se encontraba bien después de tan largo viaje.

Por favor, se lo ruego, déjeme verlo_- dijo con las manos enlazadas de manera suplicante y las lágrimas saltadas en sus bellos ojos esmeralda._

_George sintió pena de la muchacha y de nuevo entró para comunicarle a Albert la inesperada visita. Tras varios minutos salió para decirle con una sonrisa en el rostro que podía pasar un rato a verlo. Candy se lo agradeció y con paso vacilante se internó en la habitación a oscuras. Al oírla entrar, Albert encendió una lamparita para verla mejor y le sonrió amablemente desde la cama._

Candy, ¿qué sucede?_ – preguntó Albert intrigado_

Albert…_- se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba hasta un lateral de la cama. _

_Acto seguido le tomó una de las manos que sintió fría y húmeda, y ya no lo soportó más. Candy cayó de rodillas llorando sin consuelo ante la mirada atónita de Albert quien se asustó al ver la reacción de la chica. La tomó de los hombros para levantarla y que lo mirase a la cara._

¡Candy! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

¿Es verdad…?

¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tía Elroy me dijo que estabas muy enfermo…

¡¿Eso te dijo?! _– gruñó Albert- _Por favor, tranquilízate.

Dime la verdad, Albert_ – sollozando- _¿Te vas a morir?

¡No! _– rió Albert_- ¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez?

Es que me dijo que estabas tan enfermo como tu hermana.

Claro que no _– dijo acariciándole el pelo_- Puede ser pero no es seguro. Además, tendrías que saber que soy inmortal ¡jajaja! Si después de lanzarme desde una cascada, de una explosión de tren, un atropello y de un león aún no me he muerto; ya no creo que exista nada en este mundo que acabe conmigo.

¡Albert! _– dijo enojada_- ¡No es para tomárselo a broma!

Lo siento _– le sonrió-, _¿te sientes más tranquila?

Un poco_ – dijo con una tímida sonrisa_

_Para asombro de Albert, ésta se deshizo de sus zapatos y se recostó al lado de él para abrazarlo con ternura. Albert se quedó estático mientras que Candy apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar los rítmicos latidos del corazón del joven. Éste se ruborizo profusamente sin atreverse a decir nada ni siquiera podía mirarla. La sintió suspirar aliviada y una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó por su cara al comprender que ella estaba muy preocupada por su salud. Con cuidado se giró para mirarla a los ojos y fue el turno de Candy para ruborizarse por su atrevimiento, no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía hasta ese momento en el que se reflejó en las brillantes pupilas azules de Albert. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Albert la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, apoyando su frente en la de ella, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un leve suspiro entre sus carnosos labios. Candy sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda al sentir el tibio aliento de Albert en su cara. Su olor era tan dulce y cálido… que sentía como todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza y no podía pensar con claridad. Realmente nunca se había sentido tan bien en los brazos de aquél como hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, ambos reaccionaron al sentir llamar a la puerta y se separaron cortando el mágico instante que estaban viviendo. Candy se apresuró a abrir la puerta y vio que era George quien esperaba todavía afuera para su tranquilidad. _

Con permiso, Albert_ –dijo Candy desde la puerta- _Los dejo solos

Gracias, Candy

_Después de despedirse de Candy, George entró en la habitación para saber de qué habían estado hablando y por qué parecía tan alterada la joven antes de entrar. Albert le explicó lo que le había contado Candy y éste se llevó una mano al mentón._

¿Piensa que su tía desea separarlos?

Sin duda _–suspiró- _Fue bastante cruel con Candy

Sí _– hizo una pausa- _¿Hablará con la señora Elroy?

No, por el momento; pero no descarto tener una charla con ella antes de mi viaje. Ahora mismo no quiero alterarme innecesariamente.

Muy cierto

_George lo miró expectante _

¿Qué? ¿Deseas algo más, George?

Sólo simple curiosidad…

No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato…_- rió Albert- _¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Algo que preguntar?

Le contó sobre sus… sentimientos.

No, claro que no_ – dijo cabizbajo- _Tienes razón al decir que no me debo precipitar. No quiero empezar una relación para dejarla inmediatamente sola.

Claro. Con su permiso si no me necesita para nada más.

No, George, eso es todo de momento.

Muy bien, señor William_ – haciendo una inclinación para salir por la puerta, a lo que Albert lo llamó desde la cama._

Gracias, por todo…

_George hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y lo dejó nuevamente solo._

_Albert se recostó sobre las suaves almohadas de plumas con las manos en la nuca. Se quedó en blanco mirando el dosel que cubría su cabeza y se giró hacia el lado donde había estado Candy. Aún podía notar la tibieza del cuerpo de la chica y aspiró el olor a flores que dejó impregnado en la almohada. Una bella sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y se abrazó a ella como lo hiciera con Candy. Había sido lo más maravilloso que había experimentado nunca. Su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al de la joven y sus níveos brazos lo habían rodeado con suavidad. Pero lo mejor fue cuando ella se recostó sobre su pecho para escuchar su corazón, fue algo que no se esperaba y le llegó al alma el saber que Candy sufría por él. Le había demostrado sin palabras cuanto se preocupaba y lo mucho que lo quería. Ahora estaba seguro que ni su tía Elroy ni la distancia ni nada los podría separar jamás._

_Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia las ventanas y descorrer las pesadas cortinas de encaje. Al abrirlas, la luz inundó todos los rincones de la habitación, renovando las energías de Albert. Éste sonrió y se estiró ante la ventana abierta e inspiró el aroma de los rosales en flor. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver allá abajo a su dulce Candy entre la multitud de rosas. Para él ella era una más de aquellas maravillosas flores, con su vestido blanco ondeando al viento mientras sus cabellos se agitaban con la brisa de la primavera. _

Eres tan hermosa_ – se le escapó de entre los labios_

_De pronto, se ruborizó al ver que Candy le saludaba con la mano y él correspondió al saludo avergonzado por saberse descubierto. Sería mejor que bajara con ella, pues ya se sentía mucho mejor. _

_Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo eligiendo una camisa de color blanco, unos pantalones negros y unas botas de caña alta casi hasta las rodillas también de color negras, y acto seguido se fue en busca de Candy._

_Cuando llegó abajo, ella aún estaba sola rodeada por los rosales de su hermana. Con sigilo se acercó hasta ella y la tomó con delicadeza de la cintura. Ésta se sobresaltó con el contacto pero rió al ver que era Albert._

¡Me has asustado!_ –dijo sonriente_

De eso se trataba_ –guiñándole un ojo- _¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

Pues la verdad…

_Albert tiró de ella y le tapó la boca con la mano para que no hablase. Escondidos entre los rosales vieron pasar cerca a Annie y Patty que iban charlando amenamente. Candy no entendía la actitud de Albert, ¿por qué diantre se habían escondido de ellas? Cuando las chicas pasaron, éste la soltó y se pusieron en pie para sacudirse la tierra._

¿Por qué nos escondemos?_ – dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par_

Porque quiero que vayamos a nuestro lugar secreto

Te refieres… a la mansión del bosque, ¿cierto?

Así es_ – dijo con una sonrisa- _Tú y yo solos.

Pero, ¿y el almuerzo?

Ya pescaremos algo _– dijo tirando de la mano de Candy para hacerla avanzar._

¡Espera! ¡Tenemos que decírselo a alguien!

Yo soy el patriarca – _dijo exasperado_

Cierto_ – se quedó pensativa Candy- _Entonces vamos

_Ambos tomaron un caballo prestado y se internaron en el bosque. Tras media hora a buen trote, se encontraron con la antigua edificación oculta por el frondoso paisaje de árboles. Descendieron del caballo y se adentraron en la oscura habitación que seguía habitada por los animales del bosque, y entre ellos Puppet quien dormitaba en el cómodo sofá. Al verlos se lanzó a los brazos de Albert contenta por ver de nuevo a su amo y después lamió la cara de Candy con alegría._

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veíamos a Puppet, ¿verdad Albert?

Así es_- sonrió alegremente-, _estoy con mis dos chicas favoritas.

_Candy se ruborizó ante el comentario de Albert pero le devolvió la sonrisa._

Por suerte dejamos los trajes de baño aquí.

¡Sí! _–dijo Candy- _¡Vamos a nadar al lago!

Me has leído la mente _–dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios_

_Cuando se cambiaron fueron hasta un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas que brillaba con la luz del sol. Los árboles lo rodeaban por todo su perímetro y lo ocultaban con sus frondosas copas verdes, las flores silvestres dejaban un dulce aroma en el aire y la brisa era fresca a pesar de que ya pasaba de más del mediodía. Candy no lo pudo resistir y se tiró desde lo alto de una enorme piedra al agua, salpicando muy alto._

¡Albert! _–dijo saludando- _¡El agua está muy fresca! ¡Vamos!

_Albert se deshizo de su bata de baño y se lanzó de cabeza con mucho estilo para nadar junto a Candy._

Presumido _– susurro_

¿Te parece?

¡Ah!, creí que no lo habías escuchado

Pues sí _–dijo con una sonrisa ladeada-, _y ahora como castigo…

¿Eh?_ – dijo Candy echándose a nadar en sentido contrario; aunque fue inútil ya que Albert la cogió por la cintura y se fue al fondo con ella mientras esta pataleaba por soltarse. Cuando salieron a la superficie Albert reía sosteniendo a Candy aún en brazos._

¡Albert!_ –dijo frunciendo el ceño- _¡No tiene gracia!

Yo creo que sí ¡jajaja!

_Ambos pasaron la tarde nadando y secándose a los tibios rayos del sol. Descansaban tumbados sobre una gran piedra plana uno junto al otro con los ojos cerrados sin decirse nada. Parecían dos niños que disfrutaban de una bella tarde de verano. Albert se incorporó para mirar la cara placentera de Candy y tuvo deseos de besarla, pero la joven abrió los ojos sorprendiéndolo y éste se quedó serio al comprender el error que podía haber cometido con ella._

¿Albert?_ –preguntó Candy intrigada_

Será mejor que regresemos antes del almuerzo o podrían pensar mal.

_**Parte 41ª**_

_La semana pasó rápidamente estando en buena compañía. Mientras que las chicas ultimaban los preparativos de sus vestidos, los chicos se dedicaban a cabalgar y cazar, a parte claro está de las obligaciones que tenía Albert con los negocios de los Andrew. Pronto tendría que abandonar la tranquilidad de su casa para viajar durante largos meses por el extranjero y trataba de disfrutar al máximo de la compañía de Candy y su familia. Muchas tardes salían todos juntos para pasear por el parque o ir a alguna cafetería tranquila, y después por las noches pasaban agradables veladas a la luz de las velas, comiendo y bebiendo. Los días no parecían tener fin mientras se divertían._

_La mañana antes de la boda todo era un puro caos en la mansión de los Andrew. Los jardines se habían transformado por completo para albergar la capilla labrada en madera de palisandro, formando bellos ramilletes de rosas y pintada de blanco. En ese momento los rosales estaban espléndidos y las sillas para los invitados estaban adornadas con lazos de seda rosa y hermosas guirnaldas de flores a juego. Los bouquets de rosas en inmensos jarrones iban y venían. Más allá en el jardín se elevaba una enorme carpa que serviría para dar un ágape a los invitados. Y la orquesta ensayaba sin descanso los valses que ambientarían la celebración. _

_Todo estaba listo para el día más feliz que se recordaba en mucho tiempo. Después de las dos trágicas muertes de Anthony y Stear, era hora de tener un poco de felicidad dentro de aquellos muros. Y para la tía Elroy que ya era mayor, sonreía feliz al ver que por lo menos uno de sus sobrinos haría un matrimonio ventajoso con una bella chica. Al principio no quería reconocer que Annie Britter fuese de su agrado por proceder del mismo orfanato que Candy, pues entonces tendría que reconocer que Candy podría ser una buena esposa para el patriarca; pero Annie era toda una dama y se había adaptado perfectamente a su circulo social y esto era la diferencia que le hacía merecedora de su aprobación. Además, los Britter siempre se habían llevado bien con los Andrew, aunque eran un poco competitivos con ellos; pero se sentía orgullosa al ver que trataban de imitarlos en todo. _

_Por otra parte, Albert se sentía atrapado entre dos sentimientos. Estaba muy feliz por su sobrino Archie. No podía estar más orgulloso de tener a un joven tan honrado, bueno y trabajador. Para él había sido como un amigo incondicional desde que se lo presentó Candy. Junto a Stear era el familiar que más apreciaba de su familia. Esto le hizo sonreír. _

_Sin embargo sabía que después de la boda tendría que viajar y cruzar el mar sin despedirse de nadie. Era lo más duro que tendría que afrontar de su nueva vida; pero sobre todo, tener que dejar la compañía de Candy le provocaba una enorme desazón en el pecho y más de una vez se sorprendió a sí mismo suspirando y derramando alguna lágrima a escondidas por no poder permanecer con ella. Las cosas entre ellos no podían ir mejor y las escapadas al lago las atesoraría en su mente para cuando estuviera en una fría habitación de hotel, solo y sin poder contar con la sonrisa de su pecosa. _

_Una llamada a la puerta de su despacho lo hizo reaccionar y volver de sus cavilaciones. Se sentó recto en su silla e hizo como que estaba sumergido en unos importantes papeles y dio el pase. Ante él apareció la figura de George quien le hizo una inclinación y se adelantó para hablarle._

Señor William, el encargo que pidió ya está aquí.

¡Qué magnifica noticia!_ – dijo poniéndose en pie- _Por favor, George, mande llamar a todos y que se dirijan al mirador.

Sí, señor_- hizo una inclinación y abandonó el despacho._

_También él se encaminó al mirador y vio los enormes paquetes que eran transportados por unos hombres. Al momento, escuchó las voces de los chicos a sus espaldas y se volvió sonriente hacia ellos para saludarlos._

Tío Albert_- dijo Archie- _¿qué es todo esto? ¿Es un regalo para nuestra boda?

No, claro que no.

¿Entonces?_- preguntó Candy_

Ya lo verán, esperemos a estar todos juntos_._

_Y como si hubiera sentido la presencia de sus familiares, aparecieron los Legan acompañando a su tía Elroy con paso tranquilo por los enormes corredores. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, Albert les indicó que pasaran al interior de la sala y vieron que habían adquirido dos pinturas nuevas. La expectación los estaba poniendo nerviosos, pero Albert disfrutaba como un niño viendo las caras de todos. A una señal suya le indicó a los hombres que destaparan los lienzos y dejaron a todos con la boca abierta. Candy por instinto se agarró del brazo de Albert para no desfallecer al ver ante ella el hermoso rostro de Anthony sonriente y a su lado a Stear con esa mirada tan inteligente pintada en su cara. Ambos cuadros hacían que pareciesen vivos y hubo más de un sollozo en la sala al contemplarlos. Hasta Archie no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al contemplar el rostro amable de su hermano que le sonreía desde la eternidad. Y su querido primo Anthony… al que quería como un hermano más. Todos guardaban un respetuoso silencio y después de unos minutos Albert habló._

Quise darles un homenaje a mis dos queridos sobrinos que, por desgracia, ya no pueden estar con nosotros. Ellos eran parte de la familia Andrew y como tales deben estar entre los suyos, así los recordarán eternamente, sonrientes y felices como lo fueron en vida.

Es… hermoso, Albert_- dijo Candy entre lágrimas- _Gracias por no dejar que muera su recuerdo, pues como me dijo una vez Anthony:_ "Las personas mueren para renacer aún más bellas en el corazón de los otros…"_

Que hermosas palabras, Candy…-_ dijo atrayéndola por los hombros a él-"…y así viven una eternidad"…_era lo que decía mi hermana Rosemary.

_Hubo un silencio general y poco a poco fueron desalojando la sala dejando solos a Candy y a Albert. Ambos admiraban embelesados aún los cuadros de sus familiares y sentían un mar de emociones. _

_Albert se separó de Candy y caminó hasta pararse justo enfrente del retrato de su hermana Rosemary. Siempre miraba el cuadro de su hermana cuando se sentía solo o necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y ese era un momento muy especial para él, pues estaba a solas con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y su corazón latía acelerado. Si le confesaba en ese momento sus sentimientos… ¿qué pensaría ella? Tal vez George se equivocaba y después sería demasiado tarde para confesarle que la amaba y quería hacerla su esposa; pero por otra parte sabía que tenía razón y era un error enorme el confesarle algo tan importante ahora que tenían que separarse tan repentinamente y por tanto tiempo. No… definitivamente no podía decírselo y apretó los puños con fuerza._

_Candy lo miraba con preocupación y se paró justamente al lado de él para tomarlo de la mano haciéndolo sobresaltar. Éste la miró a los ojos y bajó su vista a sus manos entrelazadas. Que difícil se lo estaba poniendo… _

Albert, ¿sucede algo?

_Éste miró sus labios y entreabrió los suyos para decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían, simplemente se había quedado en blanco._

No, nada_ –dijo con la voz tomada por la emoción o eso creyó Candy_

Será mejor que demos un paseo_- dijo con un ligero temblor en los labios- _Necesito recuperarme de mis emociones.

Yo también.

_Ambos seguían tomados de la mano al salir a los jardines y vieron el ajetreo que se estaba formando allí. Candy se sintió mucho más animada al ver el movimiento y sonrió con amabilidad a Albert, quien le devolvió la sonrisa a su vez. _

Hace un día espléndido, ¿no te parece, Albert?

Muy bueno_ –inspiró aire hinchando sus pulmones y exhalando-, _se está muy bien fuera al sol.

Tal vez al día siguiente de la boda deberíamos hacer un picnic, ¿te apetece?

Candy_- dijo al tiempo que bajaba la vista-, _creo que… tendré que pensarlo.

¡Oh, vamos!, si tú siempre estás dispuesto a salir al campo.

Lo sé pero… tengo obligaciones también y lo sabes.

Sí…_- suspiró-, _pero por un día…

Lo pensaré_- zanjó la cuestión con esa frase y la chica ya no insistió más, pero le preocupaba la expresión en el rostro de Albert. ¿Qué le ocultaba? ¿Se encontraría otra vez mal? Ojalá que no fuera nada serio…_

_Y por fin llegó el gran día para Annie y Archie. _

_Desde muy temprano arribaban a la propiedad de los Andrew los lujosos coches de familiares y amigos de la familia. Todos estaban emocionados por ver a los novios desfilar por la alfombra y no paraban de comentar todo aquello cuanto veían. Las damas iban engalanadas con sus mejores trajes y los hombres todos vestidos de chaqué o kilt según el protocolo. _

_Candy desde su ventana miraba nerviosa a la multitud que se congregaba allí abajo y recordaba con nostalgia el día de su presentación ante los Andrew; pero en aquella ocasión terminó tristemente y ahora era una celebración muy distinta, pues al fin sus mejores amigos iban a casarse y le volvió el ánimo al cuerpo. _

_Se admiró una vez más ante el espejo y sonrió satisfecha a su imagen. ¡Qué distinta se veía! Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido en tela de gasa de un color malva que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Tenía una elegante caída hasta el suelo sin enaguas o miriñaque, algo muy novedoso. El corpiño estaba adornado con pedrería y las finas tirantas de raso se cruzaban a su espalda. Su cara y su pelo también se habían transformado tras maquillarse y peinarse. Por esta vez se había pintado los labios y los ojos dándole mayor expresividad a su mirada; y su pelo estaba peinado en un primoroso recogido con hermosas peinetas de brillantes. Nunca se había sentido tan satisfecha con su imagen como hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, se sentía nerviosa al pensar qué diría Albert al verla, ¿se sorprendería? ¿Y ella? ¿Cómo se vestiría él para esta ocasión? Nunca le había mostrado su traje antes de la ceremonia y ya tenía ganas de verlo._

_Una llamada a la puerta de su habitación la volvió a la realidad y se apresuró a abrir para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Patty. Ésta iba idénticamente vestida y también se había recogido el pelo, pero no le quedaba tan bien como a Candy._

¡Vaya!, estás hermosa_- dijo su amiga con sinceridad_- Albert se va a quedar mudo de la impresión.

Por favor, ¡qué cosas dices!_ – dijo ruborizada y escandalizada por el comentario de su amiga- _Mejor que no se fije en mí, me da tanta vergüenza.

Le será imposible_ – rió Patty_

Bueno… será mejor que vayamos a ver si Annie nos necesita_- dijo nerviosa tirando de ella._

_Tocaron a la puerta de Albert mientras éste daba los últimos arreglos a su traje. Dio el pase y al entrar vio la cara desencajada de Archie que parecía enfermo._

Archie, ¿qué pasa?_- acercándose a él con lentitud y haciéndole pasar dentro. Cerró la puerta y ambos se sentaron en un diván. _

No estoy preparado…- _dijo temblando- _No sé que tengo que hacer…

Pues… creo que es un poco tarde para echarse atrás-_ lo miró preocupado- _¿A qué vienen esas dudas?

Estoy muy nervioso_- suspiró- _¿Crees que hago lo correcto?

Casarte dices, ¿no?

Exacto, ¿qué sino? ¿Crees que seré un buen marido para Annie? Tal vez tenías razón y somos muy jóvenes…

Estaba equivocado_ –sonrió- _Ustedes hacen una bella pareja y se merecen ser felices. Annie es una gran mujer y será una excelente esposa, ya lo verás.

Sí…puede que tengas razón_._

Por supuesto_- le guiñó un ojo_

_Archie se quedó callado durante unos minutos sin saber qué decir más y luego miró ruborizado a Albert. Éste se puso nervioso al ver la mirada insistente de su sobrino y carraspeó para hablarle._

¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?

Pues yo…_- dijo nervioso-, _yo…

¿Sí?-_ dijo alzando una ceja_

Verás_- se pasó la lengua por los labios con nerviosismo-, _después de la boda…yo…no sé… ¿qué debo hacer?

¿Cómo?-_ se le quedó mirando atónito- _¿Tú te refieres a la noche de bodas? ¿Es eso?

_Ahora fue el turno de Albert en ruborizarse._

¿Qué quieres saber? Yo no estoy casado por si no te diste cuenta

¡Lo sé y lo siento!, pero es que estoy tan nervioso.

_Albert se apiadó de su sobrino y le contó su única experiencia con una mujer a la que amó hacía muchos años. Archie estuvo atento y tomó nota mental de las explicaciones de su tío. La verdad no sabía si estaba ahora mucho más tranquilo al saber lo que le esperaba o, por el contrario, se sentía abrumado con la responsabilidad de ser tierno con Annie. De todas formas le agradeció sus palabras y ambos estrecharon las manos. Justo en ese momento los llamaba George para comunicarles que ya casi era la hora de empezar la ceremonia. Los tres bajaron saliendo al jardín donde los invitados ya habían tomado sus asientos._

_Al llegar al inicio de la alfombra, Albert tomó el brazo de su tía Elroy para encaminarse a las primeras filas. Archie se cogió al brazo de su madre orgulloso y todos los presentes se pusieron en pie para recibirlo. Archie saludaba gentilmente con la cabeza a todos para agradecer su asistencia. Cuando llegó al altar sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y más al sentir que la música empezaba a sonar casi al instante para ver de frente a una figura blanca ante él. _

_Annie estaba maravillosa vestida de novia, con un traje de muselina y gasa, con encajes en el corpiño y mangas hasta los codos; el velo era herencia de su madre, un bellísimo tocado de brocados que le cubría la cara. Entre sus manos llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y lilas. Avanzaba lentamente del brazo de su padre, precedida de las tres damas de honor. En ese momento todos se pusieron de pie nuevamente admirados por la bella novia. Todos comentaban lo hermosa que estaba._

_Elisa era la primera de las damas de honor y sonreía tontamente como si fuese ella la protagonista. A continuación le seguía Candy, y por último Patty quien cerraba la comitiva. Todas ellas iban arrojando pétalos de rosa delante de la novia y miraban a los invitados. Pero Candy se quedó sin respiración al llegar a las primeras filas y ver a Albert allí parado. Jamás pudo imaginar encontrarlo tan atractivo y varonil como en ese momento. Albert iba con su kilt de gala y le sonreía abiertamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada cómplice. Trastabilló con los bajos de su vestido y casi cae de bruces delante de todos, pero por suerte mantuvo el equilibrio y no hizo el ridículo. Tenía que concentrarse en el frente y no mirar a Albert, pero es que había deseado tanto verlo de nuevo en kilt…_

_Cuando llegaron, las damas de honor se situaron a la izquierda del altar y el padre de Annie la besó antes de darle su lugar al patriarca de los Andrew. Albert se levantó y se situó al lado de ésta para comenzar la ceremonia. Todo fue muy emotivo y los nervios se sintieron por parte de los dos novios. _

_Albert no podía dejar de admirar a Candy que le sonreía discretamente tras su ramo y éste se sentía en el paraíso al verla tan hermosa. Tanto que cuando llegó la hora de dar los anillos para bendecidlos, Albert dijo: -"Sí quiero"- Todos se quedaron extrañados y más el cura que no entendió lo que quiso decir. No pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo y pedir disculpas. Sacó los anillos y se los entregó al sacerdote. Una vez intercambiados ya eran marido y mujer. Ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso. Todos se pusieron a aplaudir y dar la enhorabuena a los novios quienes sonreían felices a la multitud que les aclamaba y así dio comienzo la fiesta._

_Candy se lo estaba pasando muy bien y más siendo la envidia de todas al ir del brazo de Albert quien no se separaba de ella. Desde casi el comienzo se había acercado a ella para decirle lo guapa que estaba, e incluso se inclinó para decirle al oído que estaba más deslumbrante que la novia, lo que provocó que se acalorara y sonriera tontamente. No sabía qué decir pero sobraban las palabras en esos momentos._

_Tuvieron el gusto de ver al señor Brown, el padre de Anthony en la fiesta. Desde el funeral de Stear no lo había vuelto a ver y fue una grata sorpresa saber que se había tomado la semana libre para poder asistir a la boda de su sobrino._

Señorita Candy_ – dijo galantemente- _Veo con satisfacción que al fin recuperó su sonrisa. Es usted más hermosa cuando sonríe, sin duda.

¡Vaya!, muchas gracias. Eso me han dicho…_- dedicándole una mirada de complicidad a Albert._

Vincent…_- dijo al fin Albert._

Cuñado, me alegro de volver a verte tan cambiado. Rosemary estaría orgullosa de ver el hombre en el que te has convertido.

Gracias-_ dijo con un nudo en la garganta- _¿Te quedarás a pasar unos días?

Me temo que no es buena idea

Sí, sé que mi tía nunca te tuvo mucho aprecio. Aún cree que te llevaste a Rose por la fuerza. Son cosas de la edad.

Lo sé _–dijo sonriendo- _Iré a hablar con los señores Britter, aún no he tenido tiempo de saludarlos. Además, los jóvenes deben divertirse y yo ya soy un pobre viejo que no es nada divertido.

¡Vamos!, pero si tú eres muy joven ¡jajaja!_ –dijo Albert_- Eres mi modelo a seguir, siempre admiré tu afán de aventura.

Ya estoy mayor y se va notando la edad. Pero vamos, diviértanse.

Gracias_ –dijeron Candy y Albert al unísono._

_Albert vio como se alejaba su cuñado y se volvió para mirar la cara de Candy. Ésta bajó la mirada avergonzada por un momento y después le sonrió. Ahora estaban los dos prácticamente solos aunque estuvieran rodeados de mucha gente. Albert tomó la mano de Candy y la colocó con suavidad en torno a su brazo para caminar por el jardín como otras parejas. Se sentaron en un banco de piedra cercano y se miraron a los ojos. Fue algo mágico, pues ambos sentían que todo a su alrededor desaparecía y sólo estaban ellos en el mundo. Era tan maravilloso estar en la compañía del otro…_

_Albert le tomó las manos con delicadeza y se quedaron enganchados en sus miradas. Éste trató de hablar pero sentía la garganta cerrada por los nervios y cuando iba a hablar por fin, fue interrumpido bruscamente por uno de los camareros para comunicarles que iba a dar comiendo el vals de los novios. Se pusieron de pie sin dejar de soltarse las manos y se pusieron en círculo con los demás invitados. _

_Annie y su padre abrieron el baile, y después de unos cuantos pasos, Archie tomó a su esposa para comenzar a danzar alrededor. Las demás parejas se les unieron poco a poco, y entre ellas Candy y Albert que se sentían flotar por la pista de baile. _

_Las horas pasaron corriendo y pronto llegó la noche con su manto de estrellas cubriéndolos a todos. Muchos de los invitados habían abandonado ya la fiesta; pero los demás entraron a la mansión a seguir con la celebración hasta altas horas para brindar por los esposos. _

_En un momento de la noche, la señora Britter se llevó a Annie para el piso de arriba, era la señal que estaban esperando para retirarse el resto. Archie se puso muy nervioso y Albert le sonrió con complicidad para infundirle ánimos al chico. Candy no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero tampoco importaba mucho pues se sentía algo cansada después de todo el día y no le dio ninguna importancia. _

_Albert se acercó hasta ella sobresaltándola al inclinarse hasta su oído y susurrarle- "Es hora de que nosotros nos retiremos también"- La tomó de la muñeca y sin que se dieran cuenta los demás, subieron hasta el tercer piso para darles mayor intimidad a los novios._

Albert_ –dijo Candy- _¿por qué le sonreías así a Archie hace un momento?

Es algo que averiguarás en un futuro no muy lejano.

_Candy emitió un sonoro bostezo y éste la tomó en brazos para conducirla hasta su habitación por esa noche. La recostó sobre los suaves almohadones de pluma y Candy le sonrió soñolienta. _

Yo estoy en la habitación de al lado por si me necesitas

Gracias… – _bostezó de nuevo_- Albert…

Que descanses…_"mi amor"- añadió en un susurro para que no le oyera._

_**Parte 42ª**_

_Todavía no había amanecido cuando George llamó a mi puerta para comunicarme que ya era la hora de levantarme para tomar el tren de la mañana con destino a Nueva York para, a continuación, tomar un ferry desde allí y separarme al fin de Candy y los míos. _

_Me levanté con pesadez de cuerpo al comprender lo que iba a hacer. No me despediría de nadie, excepto de mi tía Elroy y Elisa que vendrían con nosotros a la estación, ya que habían insistido mucho en acompañarme hasta ahí para que no me sintiera tan solo, pero en nada remediaba la soledad que ya ensombrecía mi corazón al pensar que no volvería a ver a Candy hasta más o menos un año. Ella dormía todavía ajena en la habitación contigua sin sospechar que una vez más nos tendríamos que separar sin despedidas, era mucho mejor que ver su cara entristecida por la separación…_

Señor William, ¿está vestido ya?_- preguntó George_

Casi estoy

El coche que nos llevará hasta la estación estará listo enseguida. Si lo desea puede tomar un café antes de irnos.

No creo tener estómago a estas horas de la mañana, George. Estoy ansioso por tener que irnos de una forma tan repentina.

Lo comprendo _–dijo haciendo una inclinación y lo dejó de nuevo solo._

_Albert terminó de ponerse un elegante traje de chaqueta de color tostado, con camisa blanca y corbata. Después de arreglarse encaminó sus pasos a la salida tomando el pomo de la puerta y salió al pasillo. Todo estaba sumido en el más absoluto silencio y apenas empezaba a clarear en el horizonte. Al pasar junto a la puerta donde estaba dormida Candy se paró en seco, se mordió el labio indeciso… ¿debería entrar a verla aunque fuese una última vez antes de irse? Y si despertaba… ¿qué le diría? _

_Sin darse cuenta siquiera ya había tomado el pomo de la puerta y lo hacía girar con suavidad para que no le oyera. La habitación se encontraba aún en penumbras y notaba el bulto que hacía el cuerpo de la chica en la cama. Tragó pesadamente con las manos todavía en el picaporte y recargó todo el peso de su cuerpo en la puerta. -¿Dormiría?-pensó Albert. Tomó valor y lentamente se encaminó hasta situarse a la altura de la chica, y efectivamente ella dormía placidamente. Tenía una bella sonrisa dibujada en el rostro como si tuviera sueños felices. Era tan hermosa incluso así, dormida y relajada. No pudo evitar acariciar el rostro de terciopelo de la joven y ésta no tardó en revolverse ante la caricia, provocando que el corazón de Albert se desbocara al pensar que abriría los ojos por su imprudencia; pero por suerte no lo hizo y sólo se volvió dándole la espalda. Albert pudo respirar más tranquilo al ver que seguía dormida, así que aprovechó la ocasión para despedirse de ella mentalmente y con más cuidado que el anterior abandonó la alcoba, no sin antes mirar una vez más donde descansaba Candy sintiendo todo el peso de su corazón como nunca antes lo había sentido._

_-"Adiós amor mío. No sé cuándo nos volveremos a ver, pero no dejaré de pensar en ti ni un solo instante. Juro que cuando regrese será para no despedirnos nunca más, es una promesa"-. _

_Con este único pensamiento se despidió y cerró la puerta tras de sí sintiendo como una tibia lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, recorriendo su cara hasta la comisura de sus labios; inspiró hondo y la limpió para bajar al encuentro de George que le esperaba en la planta de abajo junto con las dos mujeres de su familia. Ya estaban arregladas con mitones en las manos para protegerse del frío de la mañana. Cuando Albert bajó le dieron los buenos días haciendo una inclinación y el mayordomo le acercó a Albert su gabardina y su sombrero, se enroscó una bufanda al cuello, y todos salieron fuera para que terminaran de subir las maletas al auto._

_Mientras tanto Candy abrió los ojos poco a poco al sentir un frío repentino. Miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba, pues no era su habitación, y de pronto lo recordó todo. La boda de Annie había continuado hasta altas horas de la noche y Albert la había subido a esa habitación en brazos por el cansancio. Se ruborizó al pensar en la escena y se tapó la cabeza, pero no podía dormirse otra vez. Estaba tan ansiosa sin saber por qué. Lentamente se levantó de la cama poniéndose las zapatillas, tomó su bata y se la puso sobre los hombros; a continuación se asomó al ventanal para ver el amanecer que se divisaba desde la tercera planta. Pero al descorrer las cortinas y mirar hacia abajo vio algo que la dejó muy confusa. El coche estaba listo para marcharse, con el motor en marcha, maletas subiéndolas al maletero… ¿qué era todo aquello? _

_La respiración se le cortó al reconocer una figura muy conocida para ella vestida con una larga gabardina de color negro. Su corazón se aceleró a ritmos desorbitados al ver subir al coche a la tía Elroy y a Elisa, mientras Albert les sujetaba la puerta para que entraran y después lo hacía él para emprender la marcha. Candy negaba con la cabeza. Eso no podía ser verdad, él no se iría así sin decirle nada, sin ni siquiera despedirse de ella. ¿Dónde iba? ¿Cuándo regresaría? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Por qué todo el mundo la abandonaba sin decirle adiós. _

_Corrió hasta la habitación de Albert para corroborar sus sospechas, y sin llamar abrió de golpe para encontrarse con un cuarto vacío y oscuro. Él ya no estaba allí, se había ido otra vez sin ella…Gruesas lágrimas de frustración corrieron por sus mejillas que se volvieron pálidas por el dolor que le provocaba la traición de Albert, ¿cómo había podido hacerle algo así? Sin perder tiempo bajó a toda prisa hasta su habitación y tomó lo primero que vio en su armario, una camisa blanca y una falda larga de percal de color rojo; se puso unas botas de tacones y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a hacerse sus dos colas, sólo cepillo un poco el pelo dejándolo suelto. Después a gritos llamó al mayordomo echándose la capa a los hombros mientras descendía las escaleras._

¿Dónde va el señor Andrew? Dígamelo enseguida

Lo siento señorita, tengo ordenes de no desvelar dónde se encuentra.

¿Por qué? No lo comprendo_- dijo Candy desesperada._

El señor fue muy claro con sus órdenes de no decir nada a nadie.

Tengo que verlo, por favor_ –dijo Candy entre lágrimas_

Señorita…

Se lo suplico, por favor, necesito despedirme de él… usted no lo comprende, yo…

La entiendo_ –dijo el mayordomo con una tierna sonrisa- _El señor Andrew tenía previsto un viaje por América del sur durante este año. Ha ido a tomar el tren rumbo a Nueva York para después tomar un ferry hasta Cuba, señorita Candy.

¡¿Cómo?! Eso… eso no puede ser… ¡Un año!

Me temo que así es.

Necesito alcanzarle, ¡pero cómo podría!

_Las lágrimas no la dejaban continuar, pero al verla tan destrozada por la noticia, el hombre le habló suavemente._

Si lo desea puedo llevarla en uno de los coches, aún hay tiempo.

¡¿De verdad?! ¿Haría eso por mí? ¡Muchas gracias!

No perdamos más el tiempo.

_En la estación de tren arribaba el coche de los Andrew y todos sus integrantes descendían para adentrarse en el andén. Una hermosa locomotora de vapor esperaba tranquilamente sobre las vías mientras los mozos subían las maletas a los compartimientos, las parejas se despedían, otros pasajeros leían el periódico y algunos iban a ocupar sus asientos._

_Una brisa helada hizo que el sombrero de Albert saltara de su cabeza para rodar hasta los pies de una pareja que esperaba a darse el último adiós. Con timidez se acercó para recogerlo y disculparse por la intromisión. Se quedó entristecido al ver aquella escena tan íntima y sintió no tener cerca a Candy para decirle lo mucho que la quería, para abrazarla con fuerza y entonces… _

Tío William, ¿se encuentra bien?-_ la voz irritante de Elisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

Por supuesto_- colocándose de nuevo el sombrero-, _será mejor que nos reunamos todos.

"_El tío William no está tan mal... siempre imaginé que Anthony sería como él. Lo que me hace pensar…es todavía más interesante. Si yo consiguiera casarme con él, entonces… ¡sería la matriarca de los Andrew! ¡Eso sería un premio mayúsculo!"- pensaba Elisa._

¿Por qué sonríes así?_ –preguntó Albert_

Por nada, querido tío.

"_Me da escalofríos esta niña"- pensó Albert- _Bien, ya veo que estás contenta porque me vaya. Eso para ti debe ser un alivio ya que Candy se volverá al Hogar de Pony, ¿verdad?

Eh… pues…_- ¡Maldición_!-, no, no…me apena mucho su marcha.

¿Ah sí? –_dijo incrédulo_

Por supuesto, todo este tiempo que hemos pasado junto a usted ha sido maravilloso.

¿Eh?_ –se paró en seco Albert- _¿De qué hablas?

_Pero antes de contestar llegaron George y tía Elroy para interrumpir._

Ya casi es la hora_- agregó George_

Sí- _asintió_

William, yo… te echaré de menos_- dijo al fin su tía_

No me haga una escena, por favor_ – dijo Albert al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la anciana._

Lo sé, pero no nos veremos hasta dentro de un año. Estoy tan orgullosa aunque no me creas.

Gracias, todo se lo debo a usted querida tía. No los olvidaré a ninguno. Prometo escribir a menudo para reportarme.

Te estaría muy agradecida, mis pobres nervios no aguantarían que desaparecieras otra vez.

_El tren silbó a lo lejos._

Es la llamada para que los pasajeros vayan subiendo al tren, señor.

Sí, ya llegó la hora de la despedida.

William, cuídate hijo_ –dijo Elroy abrazándolo_

Gracias

Tío William_ – ofreciéndole su mano para que se la besara-, _le echaremos mucho de menos.

Eh…gracias, Elisa_- tratando de ser amable_

_En aquel momento llegó el coche de Candy a la estación, y sin apenas esperar a que el coche se detuviera del todo, saltó para salir corriendo hacia el andén. El panorama era desolador, allí se congregaba un montón de personas y Albert se confundía entre la gente. Como pudo se hizo paso entre codazos y quejas, pero eso a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, todo su afán estaba en encontrar a Albert para verlo por última vez._

_Avanzó deprisa entre los pasajeros, mientras tanto Albert tomaba asiento en su plaza. Era un compartimiento de lujo, propiedad de los Andrew, tapizado en rojo, con cómodos cojines, maderas nobles y cortinas de damasco a juego. Por su parte, Candy miraba alrededor con desesperación al ver que el tren humeaba cada vez más, señal de que pronto partiría y los separaría por miles de kilómetros. No, ahora no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Al fin vio a lo lejos dos figuras femeninas que conocía muy bien, Elisa y Elroy. Con el aliento entrecortado se presentó medio desaliñada ante ellas haciéndolas sobresaltar._

¿Dónde está Albert?-_ preguntó con dificultad._

No se lo diga, tía_ –contestó Elisa- _No tiene derecho a estar aquí.

Cierto, nadie te invitó niña.

No me hagan perder la paciencia, ¿dónde se encuentra? ¿Cuál es su vagón?_- dijo Candy irritada._

Ya te dijimos que no pensamos decir nada.

Ah sí… muy bien, si eso quieren…_ –dijo enderezándose Candy y tomando aire en los pulmones para a continuación empezar a gritar_- ¡ALBERT! ¡ALBERT!

_Todo el mundo se volvió sorprendido ante los gritos de la joven que se oían sobre los demás ruidos de la estación. Tanto la tía Elroy como Elisa se quedaron escandalizadas por el descaro de ésta, pero Candy no dejó de gritar hasta obtener respuesta de la única persona que le importaba. No tardó en hallarla…Al escuchar los gritos de una joven pronunciar su nombre no pudo evitar la curiosidad, de reírse y preguntar a George:_

¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?

No… no se lo va a creer cuando se lo diga, pero… ¿no es esa la voz de la señorita Candy?

¡¿Qué?! _–dijo pegando un salto de su asiento para mirar por la ventanilla. Y efectivamente era ella que no dejaba de ir por el andén llamándolo a pleno pulmón._

_Corrió hasta la puerta del compartimiento para salir a su encuentro- ¿Qué hacía ella allí?- se preguntaba aún en shock Albert. Cuando se asomó a la puerta que daba al andén se quedó mirándola maravillado ante la escena de ella buscándolo. Nunca le había parecido tan hermosa como en ese momento, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera, la melena suelta y la estrecha cintura marcada por la camisa y la falda. Era algo mágico que ella estuviera ahí delante de sus ojos…_

¡Candy!_ –gritó al fin_

_Ésta se paró en seco y se volvió lentamente hacia la voz que muy bien reconocía. Por fin era él… lo había encontrado…_

_Su corazón empezó a palpitarle con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta donde estaba Albert, pero justo cuando se iba a lanzar a sus brazos se detuvo a escasos metros con la cara descompuesta por el dolor. _

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué no quisiste decirme adiós?_ –dijo al tiempo que se derramaba una lágrima_

Justamente para evitarnos el dolor de la despedida_._

¡Te odio! ¡Cómo pensaste que me sentiría al descubrir que otra vez me habías dejado sola! ¡Eres un egoísta!

No digas eso, lo hice por tu bien. No me gusta verte llorar por mí.

¿Es verdad que te vas durante un año?

Así es_- asintió-, _pero no me olvidaré de ti… eso nunca.

Yo… tampoco podré… olvidarte…_-dijo ahogada en llanto- _Albert…

Candy yo…

Albert no puedo más…_-dijo al tiempo que acortaba las distancias entre ellos y se abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Albert para llorar una vez más sobre su pecho mientras era envuelta por el cuerpo de éste. _– Me da igual…me da igual lo que piensen los demás de mí, necesito que me abraces otra vez, sentir que siempre estaremos juntos aunque estemos separados por grandes distancias…

Candy, Candy…_-decía entre lágrimas-, _ojalá no tuviera que irme nunca y permanecer contigo para siempre. Yo…

¡William, ni se te ocurra!_ –gritó Elroy al ver la reacción de éste._

_Albert había tomado la cara de Candy entre sus manos para limpiarle las lágrimas con los pulgares. Ambos se quedaron enganchados en la mirada del otro, no podía apartar los ojos de los de ella, tan brillantes como las mismísimas esmeraldas. Su pulso se aceleró al ver que ella se relajaba entre sus brazos y cerraba instintivamente los ojos como para…pero eso no podía ser… ¿quería que la besara? Todo el cuerpo le temblaba de la emoción y se fue inclinando poco a poco, escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón que le retumbaba en los oídos. Apoyó su frente en la de ella, pero al escuchar la negación de su tía Elroy sólo atinó a darle un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios y a apretarla más contra él como para no dejarla ir, lo que sorprendió no solo a Candy sino a todos los presentes. Una vez más sonó el aviso de que el tren iba a partir…_

Candy debo irme_ – dijo separándose de ella_-, pero prométeme que te despedirás de mí con una sonrisa en los labios, ¿lo prometes?

Por supuesto_ –dijo mostrándole la sonrisa más radiante de todas._

Mucho mejor. Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.

Albert…_- empezando a llorar otra vez_

Nada de llorar, lo prometiste.

Último aviso_ –gritaron desde el tren_

Hasta pronto, Candy_-dijo subiendo al tren_

¡Albert! ¡Espera!

Dime-_volviéndose una última vez_

Tengo algo para ti_- dijo sacando un pañuelito blanco_- Es algo para que me recuerdes, ábrelo en el tren.

De acuerdo_ –dijo sin comprender- _Te prometo escribir a menudo

Eso estaría muy bien.

Debo dejarte…hasta pronto.

_Justo en ese momento el tren se puso en marcha y se apresuró a asomarse a la ventanilla para verla avanzar por el andén mientras éste tomaba velocidad para alejarse por la vía. Ambos se miraban sonrientes y se despedían con la mano. Candy empezó a correr al ver que no podía mantenerse al nivel de Albert…_

Albert, Albert…vuelve pronto, por favor… ¡No te olvides de escribir!

¡No lo haré!

Albert…

Candy, te quiero…

¡¿Qué?!_ –dijo sorprendida y sin aliento_

_Pero el tren ya se había alejado y Candy no pudo avanzar más._

Albert, ¡yo también te quiero!_ – dijo con la vista perdida en la lejanía viendo como se marchaba._

_Albert se sentó sonriente y dejó reposar su cabeza en el respaldo, henchido de satisfacción al saber que Candy fue a despedirse de él y de poder rozarle los labios aunque fuera por unos segundos antes de dejarla sonriente. No todas las despedidas tenían que ser tristes…_

Veo que al final pudo despedirse de ella…-_ dijo George sonriente_

Sí…_- añadió soñadoramente Albert mientras sacaba el pañuelo del bolsillo para olerlo primero y después abrirlo…encontrándose un dorado mechón de pelo dentro- _¡Candy!_-dijo Albert abriendo los ojos con sorpresa._

¡Vaya con la señorita! ¡Jajaja!

No sabe lo que significa esto para mí, pero lo guardaré como un tesoro. Gracias, Candy…

_**Parte 43ª**_

Muchos meses han pasado ya desde que dejé a Candy en aquella estación de tren. Aún puedo recordar su dulce aroma aun estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Su sonrisa siempre me acompañará allá donde vaya y sus cartas llenan mis noches de soledad. Desde hace tiempo nos escribimos como prometimos aquella mañana y no ha habido un día en que haya faltado a mi promesa, y ella tampoco…

Querido Albert:

Sabes que no es la primera vez que nos escribimos, ya antes cuando estábamos separados, tú en Chicago y yo aquí en el Hogar lo hacíamos pero…ahora siento que estamos muy lejos el uno del otro y es distinto. Ojala estuvieras con nosotros, los niños y yo te echamos de menos.

Albert, ya sé que no te gusta hablar del pasado. Comprendo que hay cosas que son mejor no recordar, pero nunca me terminaste de hablar de tu hermana Rosemary o de George, siempre tan enigmático. No tienes porqué hacerlo si no lo deseas pero de algún modo los siento como si fueran mi verdadera familia. La verdad no se me ocurre qué más contarte, la vida aquí es tan tranquila como siempre; la señorita Pony y la hermana María están bien. ¿Qué tiempo hace por allá? Me hubiera encantado acompañarte en uno de tus viajes. Espero que te encuentres bien. Cuídate mucho, Albert.

Candy White Andrew

_Un trémulo suspiro salió de los labios de Albert al terminar de leer la carta y cerrar con cuidado el sobre que la contenía. Miró a través del amplio ventanal de su oficina con vistas a las soleadas costas de Sao Paulo en Brasil. Fue en ese momento en el que entró George haciendo una inclinación y sonriendo alegremente a Albert quien le devolvió una suave sonrisa a su vez._

¿No se alegra de haber recibido noticias de la señorita Candy?-_indagó George al ver la mirada melancólica de Albert-_Debería alegrarse y salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, le sentará bien señor William.

No estoy de ánimos, George_- dijo Albert lanzando otro suspiro- _Me hubiese encantado que ella estuviese aquí para que también pudiera disfrutar de este magnífico paisaje.

Sabe que eso es imposible señor. No es correcto que una mujer soltera viaje sola con un hombre de su misma condición, no es nada natural y lo sabe de sobra. Tal vez si estuvieran casados…

Por supuesto que lo sé _– dijo mirándolo a la cara_-, y con respecto a eso de casarnos no dudes que lo haré en cuanto pise suelo americano. No puedo pasar ni un minuto más lejos de ella, la echo muchísimo de menos y ella a mí también, me lo dice en su carta pero…no sé George, creo que le sigo gustando sólo como amigo.

Pero señor sus cartas…_- se detuvo George a pensar_-, la verdad es que usted tampoco le da motivos para que ella haga una confesión. Siempre están hablando del Hogar, de los niños, del tiempo…

¡¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?!_ – dijo Albert divertido_- ¡me has estado espiando el correo!

Yo…_-dijo ruborizado George- _¡Ejem! Sólo cuido de usted y sus intereses, creo que la señorita Candy le interesa ¿no?

_Albert rió fuerte- _¡Eres increíble! Algunas veces me sorprendes a pesar de los muchos años que llevamos juntos. Está bien, no te preocupes ya que no me ofendiste.

Cuanto lo siento señor William, no volverá a suceder_._

Olvídalo, George_.- dijo Albert poniéndose en pie- _Será mejor que demos esa vuelta y estiremos las piernas. Veo que me hiciste caso y te pusiste la camisa de manga corta que pedí para ti. No vale la pena ir vestido de forma tan formal con un clima igual.

Sí, señor, debo reconocer que en esto usted es todo un experto en la materia. Sus largos viajes en soledad le han servido para algo después de todo.

Claro, ¿qué creías?_ – rió Albert- _Pero démonos prisa antes de que pase la hora del almuerzo, no quisiera dar un mal ejemplo a mis empleados.

Quédese tranquilo, todos saben lo buen patrón que es usted y lo justo que ha sido con ellos. Como ya le dije en una ocasión su padre estaría muy orgulloso de ver en el hombre que se ha convertido, señor William.

Gracias_ –dándole una palmadita en el hombro- _Ahora vamos que me muero de hambre.

_Mientras, cerca del Hogar de Pony, Candy miraba alegremente por el amplio ventanal de la clínica del doctor Martin. Desde hacía algunos meses el doctor Martin había empezado a trabajar para William Albert Andrew en la nueva Clínica Feliz. Con ello pretendía que los niños del Hogar estuvieran mejor atendidos por si alguno caía enfermo y poder vigilar de cerca a Candy con informes periódicos de su querido amigo el doctor._

_Candy recibió la noticia con la mayor alegría del mundo cuando se lo comunicó el propio doctor Martin a través de una carta. Trabajar otra vez para él era algo que no habría soñado nunca y saber que se había recuperado definitivamente de su alcoholismo la alegró aún más._

_Nunca sabría cómo pagarle a Albert el darle esta oportunidad y de tener donde acudir en caso de que alguno de los pequeños enfermase. Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas y había corrido una vez más a la Colina de Pony para agradecerle con el pensamiento todo el amor que él le ofrecía. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas su pronta venida pero sabía que eso le era del todo imposible, así que decidió agradecérselo por carta definitivamente._

Candy, ¿otra vez pensando en Albert?-_ dijo sonriente el doctor._

Sí_- admitió Candy- _Estaba pensando en cuánto tiempo se necesita para que llegue mi carta a Brasil. ¿Está muy lejos?

Bastante_ –dijo ocupado una vez más en sus rompecabezas- _Dime, ¿has pensado algunas vez en casarte con él?

¡Doctor Martin!

No tienes porqué contestarme_- dijo al ver la cara sonrojada de la chica_-, pero se nota que lo quieres…

Tengo que reconocer que hace tiempo que siento algo especial por Albert pero no puedo dejar de sentir al mismo tiempo un vacío por lo que pasó con Terry. Quisiera ser la misma de antes y poder darle a Albert todo el amor que se merece. Ahora mismo no podría… yo no sabría como hacerlo feliz, ¿entiende?

Sí_ –asintió-, _pero lo que él necesita es tenerte a su lado, sólo eso, para ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. Albert tiene todo lo que los demás desearían tener: físico, dinero, coches lujosos…Pero sin embargo le falta lo más importante de este mundo.

¿Y qué es doctor? Dígamelo.

Amor. El amor de una verdadera familia.

Él ya tiene una familia_- le corrigió Candy_

No esa clase de familia sino la suya propia.

¡Oh!-_ dijo ruborizada Candy_

Por tu sonrojo ya veo que me has comprendido perfectamente_- rió el doctor Martin._

¿Cree que yo sería una buena esposa para Albert, doctor? Cuando vivíamos juntos discutimos sobre ello. No sé hacer bien de comer, él limpia la casa mucho mejor que yo… ¡soy un desastre como esposa!

¡Jajaja! ¡Eso no es lo que más le importa Candy!

_Candy no sabía qué pensar. Aquella conversación era la más extraña que había tenido en su vida. Plantearse alguna vez siquiera el casarse con Albert. ¡Albert!, su amigo de toda la vida. Era en el ser humano en quien más podía confiar aparte de sus profesoras, pero ¡casarse con Albert! ¡Y querría tener hijos con ella!, sólo de pensarlo le daba vueltas la cabeza. Ella era muy joven para ser madre; aunque Annie ya estaba casada con Archie y eran muy felices. De hecho sospechaba que pronto le darían muy buenas noticias…_

_Suspiró pesadamente y continuó envolviendo los vendajes sin hacer caso a los comentarios del doctor Martin. Albert no se le había declarado, o eso pensaba ella. Aquel día en la estación le resonaba aún como un eco lejano cuando en un arrebato él le dijo: "te quiero"; pero seguramente se lo dijo como amiga, no podía ser cierto que él estuviera enamorado de ella pues nunca se lo demostró o ¿sí? _

_Albert regresó directamente a la oficina justo después de comer, pero no sin antes pasar por algunos de los puestos ambulantes que se congregaban en las calles de Sao Paulo. Había escogido una bella postal para enviársela a su querida Candy, ya que quería corresponderla lo antes posible. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que ella le escribía, no podía dejar pasar un día sin contestar a su carta. Tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos y escribió lo siguiente al dorso:_

Para Candy:

Si ves la foto de esta postal, seguramente te pondrás celosa, pero no estoy aquí de vacaciones. Sao Paulo es caliente y muy polvoriento. George y yo estamos mareados por el calor. Te compraremos algunos recuerdos. Pronto regresaremos a casa, así que estoy pensando en ir a visitarte. George te manda saludos.

Desde Sao Paulo, Bert.

_A continuación tomó una hoja de papel para extenderse un poco más y escribirle todo aquello que deseaba contarle en aquellos instantes:_

Querida Candy:

Han pasado seis meses desde que nos despedimos, pero no dejo de pensar un solo día en ti. Nada me gustaría más que estar contigo como antes pero las obligaciones me sobrepasan. ¿Cómo podría explicar lo que siento en estos momentos? Creo que tú mejor que nadie lo entiendes pues entre los dos se han creado lazos muy fuertes.

En otro orden de cosas, Candy, yo nunca te dije que me molestara hablar de mí o de mi vida, es sólo que no quiero causarte más tristezas de las necesarias.

Cuando Rose murió me sentí tremendamente solo a pesar de la presencia de tía Elroy, ya no era lo mismo. Mis padres primero, luego mi hermana…como comprenderás mi vida no fue nada fácil; pero todo cambió al conocerte a ti Candy. Desde que nos conocimos en aquella colina nunca pude olvidar tu maravillosa sonrisa y pensé que no era el único que sufría al verte llorar. Después nos reencontramos por casualidad y nos hicimos amigos, a partir de ese momento ya no me sentía tan solo. El destino juega con nosotros de una manera increíble, ¿no crees Candy?

¿Y cómo es eso de que George es un misterio para ti? No hay nada de misterioso en él, sino que es un hombre bastante discreto; pero si quieres te contaré un poco más de él para comprenderlo mejor.

George ha estado al servicio de la familia Andrew desde que era un adolescente. Como ya te conté una vez mi madre era de origen francés. Muchas veces nos trasladábamos allí para pasar las vacaciones de invierno o bien para visitar a nuestros familiares. Yo era aún muy pequeño cuando mi padre, William, conoció por casualidad a George. Por aquella época se dedicaba a robar carteras. Sí, ya sé que parece increíble que George alguna vez haya sido un ladrón; pero su vida tampoco fue fácil. Al igual que tú y que yo él también era huérfano. Por aquel entonces mal vivía con un tío suyo que lo hacía trabajar en las calles para costearse su afición al alcohol. Un buen día salimos a dar un paseo en coche por Champs-Élysées. Mi madre vio un puesto con hermosas flores y mi padre como todo un caballero se apeó del vehículo para comprarle algunos claveles. Fue cuando sintió que le arrebataban la cartera de las manos. Mi padre era buen deportista y en una carrera consiguió atrapar a George. No se resistió mucho y al verlo tan sucio y demacrado se apiadó de él, no llamó a la policía. En su lugar le preguntó cómo se llamaba y cuántos años tenía. George no tenía mal corazón y pidió disculpas después de darle la información, pero mi padre deseaba ayudar a ese pobre chico, sentía que era un joven inteligente que no se le había dado una oportunidad en la vida, y fue así como George aceptó formar parte del personal de los Andrew. Siempre fue el más agradecido de los empleados y poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza de mi padre hasta llegar a ser su asistente personal. Tiene un gran cerebro para las finanzas y un leal consejero así que siempre le acompañó allá donde iba como ahora hace conmigo.

Sólo lo vi discutir una vez con mi padre y fue a causa de Rosemary. Creo que George estaba profundamente enamorado de ella; aunque nunca lo haya admitido.

Ocurrió cuando Rose empezó a verse con Vincent y le rogó a mi padre que le obligara a dejarlo de frecuentar. Mi padre creía que su hermana Elroy estaba detrás de esas palabras y le echó en cara el ponerse del lado de mi tía pues siempre lo había creído un amigo fiel. Veía que su hija enferma era finalmente feliz con un hombre y no sabía del peligro que podía correr. Ya sabes el final de esa historia, mi hermana terminó fugándose con Vincent y casándose a escondidas de la familia. Mi padre tuvo que disculparse ante George por no haber escuchado su consejo, pero ya nada se podía hacer.

Espero, Candy, que comprendas que no debes repetir estas palabras a nadie. Como ves la vida no siempre es fácil pero debemos seguir adelante y pensar con optimismo en el porvenir. Me despido de ti con un hasta pronto.

Tuyo, Albert.

_Algunas semanas más tarde cerca del lago Michigan…_

¡Candy!_ –dijo voz en grito la hermana María- _¡¿Todavía estás despierta?! No me puedo creer que te desveles a estas horas de la noche. ¡Ya es muy tarde y mañana tienes que ir a la clínica temprano! ¡Se te pegarán las sábanas!

Sólo un poquito más, sólo hasta que le responda su carta.

_La hermana María la miró con ternura_

Es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?-_ sonrió_- ¡Está bien! Pero no tardes mucho en apagar la luz. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches, hermana María.

_Candy siguió escribiendo con su mejor caligrafía. Aquel día había releído una y otra vez la carta de Albert, su Albert… El comienzo de su carta la había dejado sin respiración. La echaba de menos y se sentía tan solo como ella sin él. ¡Cuánto le hubiera gustado decirle a la cara que lo amaba en esos momentos! No podía dejar de dar vueltas inquieta de un lado a otro de la habitación. Tenía que explicarle todo lo que sentía en su interior y aventurarse a expresar de un modo más abierto sus sentimientos, pero si se equivocaba…no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias que podría ocasionar con una declaración de amor, así que tomó papel y pluma y empezó a escribir:_

Querido William Albert Andrew:

Leí tu carta una y otra vez. No es fácil estar solo y ser independiente. Ahora comprendo eso, y me alegro de sentirte más cerca de mi., me alegro incluso de saber más acerca de George y la madre de Anthony. Es maravilloso familiarizarse con la gente de mi vida.

Muchos años ya pasaron desde que nos conocimos en el Hogar de Pony, desde aquella vez ha habido muchas tristes despedidas. Pero ahora sé que hay un mañana. Siempre tengo la insignia cerca de mi corazón...

Cuando te vayas de nuevo de viaje, por favor, ¡llévame contigo a donde sea! y si dices que no de todas maneras iré.

¡Oh Albert!, ¡es maravilloso vivir! ¡Wow! No podré dormir esta noche, estoy muy emocionada pensando en los días venideros, cuando toquen a la puerta y entonces quizás seas tú, Albert... Estoy tan agradecida a mis padres, porque si no me hubieran abandonado en el Hogar de Pony no te hubiera conocido.

Oh, la hermana María dice que no me duerma tan tarde, aún me trata como si fuera una niña. Bueno, hoy tendré un maravilloso sueño. Buenas noches, Albert.

Con amor, Candy

_Candy cerró por fin el sobre y tras un largo suspiro, se ruborizó y rezó porque la recibiera lo antes posible._

**Final**

_Aquel hermoso paisaje tropical era maravilloso. Las increíbles playas de arenas doradas y aguas cristalinas le hacían sentir como en el paraíso. Las grandes palmeras proyectaban largas sombras que refrescaban su paseo por la orilla del mar. El viento cálido y húmedo alborotaba sus dorados cabellos que, últimamente, habían adquirido algunas mechas de color casi blancas por el sol. Su piel se había vuelto incluso más morena de lo que ya estaba y al contraste con sus increíbles ojos azules hacían de Albert un hombre sumamente atractivo._

_No era de extrañar que fuera invitado a todas y cada una de las fiestas que se daban en sociedad, aunque él prefería quedarse en el hotel, leer una y otra vez las cartas de Candy y admirar la luna desde su balcón. Apenas había recibido noticias de ella en las últimas semanas y se preguntaba si Candy se habría olvidado de su promesa o, tal vez, se perdió su carta en el correo. Se sentía muy disgustado por no poder comunicarse con ella y quería escribirle antes de tener las ansiadas noticias, pero no quería presionarla, ese no era su estilo. Además, ¿quién era él para Candy sino su padre adoptivo? ¿Un amigo como mucho? ¿Un hermano mayor? Le horrorizaba saber la respuesta. Algún día tendrían que abordar el tema pero hasta entonces deseaba no saber… Una llamada a la puerta de su habitación lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos. Dio el pase para que entrara un elegante George vestido de esmoquin y Albert se quedó atónito al verlo con aquella indumentaria: ¿Aún no se ha vestido, señor William?- preguntó éste preocupado._

¿Por qué debería vestirme de gala?

¿No recuerda que esta noche tendría una cena de negocios con el señor García?_- le recordó su asistente._

Lo olvidé por completo_- dijo disculpándose-; _pero no creo que sea muy importante si yo no…

Es importante, me temo. De esto depende muchos de los negocios con otros socios de Brasil. Es uno de los magnates más influyentes de todo el país y está muy interesado en que conozca a su familia, señor.

¡Ah, comprendo!-_ dijo malhumorado- _¡Otra encerrona para presentarme a alguna niña rica y mimada!

Si es así, usted ya tiene práctica en dar negativas.

Estoy cansado de esto, George, y quiero volver a casa.

Si le alegra un poco, ya solo quedan dos meses para eso.

Está bien, George, no te esfuerces. Iré a esa cena.

Lo siento, señor William_- dijo saliendo haciendo una reverencia._

_La cena era como siempre, igual de aburrida que las que se habían repetido a lo largo de aquellos interminables meses. Cada uno de sus socios había dado una recepción digna de un rey para que el señor William Albert Andrew se sintiera a gusto y cerraran un buen trato, pero eso no quitaba que alguno de ellos pretendiera además presentarles alguna hija, sobrina o hermana todavía en edad casadera. Sabían que el señor Andrew era un hombre poderoso, muy rico y de noble familia escocesa. Además, las mujeres no podían resistir aquel encanto, misterio y virilidad que desprendía de su sola presencia. Era joven, apuesto, simpático y excéntrico, no había mujer que se le resistiera. _

_Aquella noche no iba a ser distinta de las demás. Había llegado un poco retrasado, pero aun así sus anfitriones no se habían molestado con él en absoluto, estaban encantados de su presencia en la enorme villa. Un sendero de palmeras bellamente iluminadas con luces recorría un largo trayecto hasta el portal de la casa. A la entrada había una enorme fuente adornada con bellas flores en maceteros que impregnaban el aire con su dulce fragancia. Muchos invitados descendían de sus lujosos autos y eran conducidos al interior de la residencia de los García. El interior también era majestuoso, de estilo colonial, con amplios salones bellamente iluminados. Había un salón reservado para la cena con una larga mesa con centros de flores tropicales, velas y una fina cristalería de bohemia. La vajilla también era de la mejor, de fina porcelana, con filos dorados y con el dibujo de un pájaro exótico en su centro. Albert estaba admirado, ciertamente, aquellas personas no necesitaban realizar ningún matrimonio de conveniencia, ya eran lo suficientemente ricos como para no tener que preocuparse por nada, así que empezó a relajarse y a disfrutar de la fiesta._

_Le presentaron a la familia García y desde luego se sorprendió mucho al contemplar a las mujeres que había ante sí, tan altas, morenas y hermosas. Madre e hija eran una verdadera maravilla para la vista, aunque era solo admiración, pues no llegaba del todo a apreciar su belleza. La madre era algo snob y su mirada directa lo inquietaba. No quería ser grosero pero no consentiría que se le acercara en toda la noche, esa mujer tenía claras pretensiones con él. Su hija, sin embargo, era agradable, bonita y simpática; pero algo vulgar y no le llamaba mucho la atención su vana conversación y a medida que la conocía más y más le desilusionaba. Le aburría sobremanera aquella muchacha insípida y sin gracia; Candy era cien veces mejor que ella…sin duda._

_Salió al balcón para que le refrescara la brisa nocturna mientras contemplaba la esfera redondeada de la luna. Era inmensa, redonda y plateada, brillaba con un fulgor aquella noche, que Albert no pudo evitar suspirar al pensar que tal vez Candy también estaría observándola. Eso le hizo sonreír y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo._

Veo que deseaba despejarse del calor del interior_- dijo la señorita García- _Pero, ¿por qué está usted solo? ¿No se divierte con nuestra fiesta?

No, no quería ser descortés-_ dijo apenado_

No se preocupe_- acercándose a su lado-, _se está muy bien aquí ¿no cree?

Sí, es un lugar muy bello.

La luna está resplandeciente en el cielo, es tan…romántico ¿verdad?

Si usted lo dice_- dijo evasivo-, _pero para que fuera realmente romántico debería estar con una persona más adecuada que yo y lo mismo se puede decir de mí.

¡Oh!_- dijo indignada_-, comprendí. He sido muy atrevida y le pido disculpas. No sabía que usted estaba…

Sí, estoy enamorado de una mujer que me espera en ._-mintió_

Ya… bueno…pues entonces le deseo mucha felicidad con esa chica, señor Andrew.

No se sienta desairada, por favor, es usted realmente hermosa y cualquier hombre estará encantado de cortejarla.

Excepto usted, claro_- dijo afligida._

Excepto yo.

Buenas noches, señor Andrew_._

Buenas noches, señorita García.

_Albert suspiró nuevamente y se presionó el tabique nasal con los dedos índice y pulgar, ¿hasta cuándo tendría que aguantar todo esto?, se preguntaba. George acudió a su lado al no encontrarlo entre los asistentes a la fiesta y sabía que estaría solo en algún lugar cerca de la naturaleza. Comprendía muy bien cómo se debía sentir, así que no tenían porqué aguardar más en aquel lugar._

Señor William_- interrumpió los pensamientos de Albert_

¡George!, me asustaste_- dijo sonriendo- _no te esperaba detrás.

Si lo desea podemos regresar al hotel.

Sí… es una buena idea_- dijo cansado- _Despidámonos de nuestros anfitriones.

_Ambos llegaron al hotel bastante tarde, pero aun así en recepción, al ver entrar a Albert, hicieron llamarlo para entregarle un sobre de color blanco. ¡Por fin noticias de Candy! Al menos la noche había terminado bien después de todo. Estaba ansioso por saber que buenas nuevas le contaba su querida pecosa. _

_Una vez que se despidió de su fiel asistente quien lo miraba con un gesto de complicidad en el rostro, pues comprendía muy bien los sentimientos de Albert, se metió dentro de su habitación para leer tranquilamente._

_Dejó el sobre encima un bello escritorio de madera de palisandro. Acto seguido se fue a cambiar de ropa para ponerse más cómodo. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó con cuidado en un perchero. Se sentó en la cama para desatarse los cordones de sus zapatos y se descalzó, después se desató la corbata y la dejó sobre una silla cercana, y se desabrochó varios botones de la camisa blanca de seda, remangándose los puños de ésta hasta los codos. Ahora se sentía mucho más liberado y se acercó hasta el escritorio para recoger el sobre entre sus manos. Antes de abrirlo lo contempló como siempre hacía. Primero lo admiraba pensando en qué podría contarle su bella amiga. A continuación se lo llevaba a sus labios para besarlo, pues sabía que sus pequeñas manos lo habían manipulado y después lo abría con mucha parsimonia para no romper el delicado papel más de lo necesario. Desplegó el trozo de papel que contenía la letra de Candy y empezó a leer atentamente, mientras se acomodaba sobre los mullidos cojines de su cama con un brazo debajo de su cabeza. _

_Albert sonrió con las primeras líneas de su carta. Era cierto, él la echaba mucho de menos y a veces sentía esa soledad de la que hablaba. Se alegraba también de que se sintiera parte de la familia Andrew, pues es lo que más deseaba si quería casarse con ella algún día. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió y lo dejó sin aliento fue la continuación de su carta. En ella le decía que tenía el medallón siempre cerca de su corazón…aunque sabía que Candy siempre lo había guardado como una especie de talismán. Sin embargo, al continuar leyendo su corazón empezó a acelerarse más y más. Quería irse con él después de todo, y lo que es más, ¿les estaba agradecida a sus padres por haberla abandonado para conocerlo a él? Eso no tenía sentido, sentirse tan feliz por algo así. Su cara se puso granate al leer las dos últimas líneas, ¿tendría bellos sueños? ¿Con él? Y su firma…"Con amor, Candy". ¡Con amor! _

_Albert se sentía eufórico y si no fuera por lo intempestiva de la hora se hubiera puesto a cantar a pleno pulmón. Por fin tenía a algo en lo que agarrarse. Candy le había dejado entrever sus sentimientos, ¿no? Tendría que comentarlo cuanto antes con George para saber qué opinaba y si era así correría junto a ella para declararle su amor._

_No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche por el nerviosismo que invadía su cuerpo. Intentó en vano dormir un poco pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, se le venía a la cabeza las palabras de Candy y se ponía a dar vueltas sobre la cama, y a sentir mariposas en el estómago como si de un colegial se tratase. No podía tampoco dejar de sonreír aquella mañana y en cuanto dieron las nueve, fue a llamar a George enseguida para que fuese a desayunar con él a la cafetería del hotel. Cuando entró George, Albert tuvo el impulso de abrazar a su asistente ante el asombro de éste. Se le veía radiante de felicidad y George sabía muy bien el por qué._

¿Tan buenas eran las noticias que le daba la señorita Candy?

Quiero que la lees y esta vez con mi consentimiento_- dijo guiñándole un ojo._

Yo…_- dijo sonrojándose George y tosiendo incómodo- _no fue mi intención espiarle.

Lo sé, lo sé…pero léela_. _

_George hizo lo que le pedía y la comisura de sus labios se fueron curvando hacia arriba en una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que por fin uno de los dos había dado el valiente paso._

Me alegro mucho por usted, señor_- devolviéndole al tiempo la carta._

Gracias, por eso he decidido que ahora es el momento de volver a casa para que no cambie de opinión respecto a esto.

Sabe que no…

¡Es de mi futura esposa de la que estamos hablando!-_ dijo seriamente- _Ya he cumplido bastante a lo largo de los años con esta familia, ahora me toca ser feliz a mí. Entiéndelo, George.

Está bien_- dijo suspirando_-, ya volverá más adelante, y en todo caso, yo puedo explicarles el motivo de su ausencia.

¡Gracias, George! Entonces me voy_- dijo alegremente._

¡¿Cómo?!-_ dijo atónito_

Ya tengo mi maleta lista y un avión me espera en el aeropuerto. Hice contratar uno que me llevará hasta Cuba y de allí tomaré otro vuelo hasta Nueva York. Después solo serán unos días de camino en coche.

Lo tenía todo bien planeado, ¿no es así?_- dijo alzando una ceja._

El señor William Andrew sabe muy bien donde ahí un buen negocio. No lo olvides George.

_Ambos rieron y se estrecharon mutuamente para despedirse por un cierto tiempo. En su interior, George, le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo y que por fin obtuviera su tan ansiada felicidad._

_Volar había sido una experiencia increíble y ahora comprendía muy bien lo que había sentido su sobrino Stear por esos aparatos. La vista era magnífica y era realmente cómodo y rápido. Tal vez podría crear una compañía que transportara a pasajeros en grandes masas, aunque necesitaría cambiar un poco los modelos de avión…_

_Pronto se encontraría en los . y entonces, ¿se atrevería a confesar delante de Candy todo lo que sentía por ella o se acobardaría una vez estuviera delante de ella? _

_Cerca del lago Michigan…_

_Candy se encontraba sobre su querida Colina de Pony. Hacía bastante tiempo que su querido amigo Albert se había alejado de ella. Cerró los ojos para sentir la suave brisa primaveral que comenzaba a resurgir por aquellos campos en flor. Los primeros capullos ya se abrían, el agua de los arroyos, de las nieves invernales, eran frescas y claras, y un suave sol bañaba su piel regalándole una agradable sensación. Se sentía muy en paz consigo misma y empezó a recordar su bella infancia, a sus amigos, sus seres queridos y entre ellos una persona muy especial en su corazón. Ahí estaba él con su dulce sonrisa, con un gesto amable que la animaba una y otra vez a sonreír; se sentía tan viva a su lado; necesitaba tanto de él en esos momentos. Pero sabía que eso no era más posible, pues ahora tenía muchas obligaciones y ya no volvería a ser lo mismo._

_Sin abrir los ojos, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus tibias mejillas sonrosadas y se abrazó a sí misma. _

Te extraño tanto Albert, no sabes cómo me haces falta. Algunas veces me siento tan sola y tú eras el único que me comprendías bien. Me gustaría escuchar de nuevo tu risa, ver tus dulces ojos mirándome y sentir el calor de tu abrazo. ¿Por qué te fuiste así de improviso? Apenas tuve tiempo de hablar contigo… Albert… te echo tanto de menos que incluso estoy alucinando y creo poder oler tu aroma y que estás aquí conmigo…

No estás soñando Candy

_Dijo una voz detrás de ella y Candy se giró lentamente. El corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho, no podía ser él, estaba soñando pero no quería despertarse; después de tanto tiempo no quería que fuera una ilusión…_

Albert ¿eres tú? ¿realmente eres tú?_ –dijo temblorosa casi sin fuerzas._

Sí, Candy, soy yo. Regrese_ – dijo abriéndole los brazos. Candy fue a su encuentro y se abrazaron por largo tiempo. La chica no paraba de llorar y él le acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos._

Te he echado tanto de menos. ¿Por qué no me avisaste de tu llegada?

Nadie sabe todavía que regresé, era una sorpresa.

¡Albert!-_ dijo refugiándose de nuevo en su pecho._

Candy… no quiero que estés en pena por mí. Cuántas veces he de repetirte que estás más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras._- tomándole la cara con ambas manos._

Nunca me cansaré de oírlo_- dijo con una enorme sonrisa._

Eso está mejor. Deja que te mire, estás hecha toda una señorita.

Gracias, y tú todo un hombre de negocios.

¡Jajaja! ¡qué va! Odio esta ropa_ – así que se deshizo de la chaqueta y de la corbata enseguida._

¡Albert! Yo… quería decirte que…- _dijo ruborizada_

Dime- _le dijo casi sin aliento expectante._

No quiero que te vayas y si te vas… llévame contigo, por favor. Todo este tiempo sin ti me ha parecido una eternidad_._

Para mí también lo fue Candy… para mí también_._

¿En serio?_ – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos._

Sí, tus cartas me hicieron mucha compañía. Me las sé de memoria, ¿sabes Candy?- _dijo acariciándole suavemente la mejilla._

Yo también me sé las tuyas.

¿De verdad?_ – ahora era él el incrédulo._

Sí, pero Albert… querría hacerte una pregunta.

¿Cuál?- _su corazón se saltó un latido._

¿Qué querías decirme en la sala de los retratos?

_Albert se separó de ella y se giró dándole la espalda. Candy no comprendía ese cambio de actitud ¿por qué estaba volviéndole las espaldas? ¿Tan terrible era la respuesta? _

Candy, yo…no sé cómo decirte que…- _no podía dejar de temblar._

Dímelo, por favor. He esperado mucho para preguntártelo

_Albert se giró nuevamente y la tomó de las manos, la miró a los ojos y le habló con suavidad._

Candy, hace ya bastante tiempo que quería decirte que yo… yo, te amo Candy. Desde que te vi de niño sobre esta colina, siempre supe que eras alguien muy especial para mí. Yo nunca te pude olvidar, tus ojos, tu sonrisa siempre me acompañaron. Te amo Candice White Andrew.

_La chica abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder dar crédito a las palabras de su fiel amigo. Tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo. _

Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero más que a mi vida y sólo quiero preguntarte si… ¿puedo tener alguna esperanza de que algún día puedas quererme y guardarme en un pedacito de tu corazón?

No- _contestó ella con la voz entrecortada y las lágrimas saltadas._

_Al decir eso, algo se rompió en mil pedazos en el corazón de Albert. Estaba claro que ella seguía amando a Terry, que nunca sería para él más que un sueño inalcanzable en su cabeza._

Entiendo…_- dijo tratando de sonreír- _aún lo amas ¿no es cierto? Yo albergabala esperanza de… no… es igual…-_ dijo cabizbajo y dando media vuelta para irse, pero la mano de Candy lo retuvo._

¿Por qué siempre hablas tú solo?_- dijo sonriendo- _no me has dejado terminar. No puedo cederte un trocito de mi corazón porque es tuyo entero Albert. Yo… no sé cómo pasó, pero creo que también te amo. No puedo vivir más alejada de ti.

Candy… ¿no me estás engañando? ¿lo dices de verdad?

Sí, Albert, te quiero.

_Albert no cabía en sí de gozo por saber que por fin su amor era correspondido por la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. La tomó por la cintura y la giró en el aire lleno de felicidad. Cuando la depositó en el suelo se quedó mirándola dulcemente a los ojos, sonriéndose ambos en silencio y poco a poco sus caras se fueron acercando lentamente hasta unir sus bocas en el beso más tierno que jamás hubieran recibido antes. Era tan sublime que estarían así eternamente. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrientes, satisfechos y felices. Albert le dio un dulce beso en la frente y tomó a Candy de las manos y arrodillándose ante ella, le dijo:_

_- Candy White, quiero que compartas tus alegrías y tus penas conmigo y que seamos felices por siempre juntos- y sacando un precioso anillo le dijo- ¿Te casas conmigo?_

"La vida a veces no es fácil, pero siempre habrá alguien especial en nuestras vidas que nos llene esos espacios vacíos. Yo, William Albert Andrew, no podía ser más feliz en la vida. Me casé con la mujer que siempre amé, me dio unos maravillosos hijos a los que adoro y mis nietos me colman de una gran alegría. Después de muchos sufrimientos sé que la vida nos ha recompensado a Candy y a mí, y espero que sea por muchos años…"

Fin

¡Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí todos estos años y continuando la historia de nuestro querido príncipe de la colina! Gracias a todas por su fidelidad y espero que les haya gustado mi historia.

Algunas de las cartas son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y otras son autoría mía. Cualquier parecido con las novelas de Mizuki es pura coincidencia ¡jajaja! Un fuerte abrazo a todas. ¡Bye!

Esther Mª León Flores

Diario de William A. Andrew

Esther


End file.
